


Sold

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, age gap, baby Nini - Freeform, hoş olmayan sahneler olabilir, mafya, mafya babası chanyeol, ona göre okuyun lüften, yukarıdaki arşiv uyarılarını dikkate alalım
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 88,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Baekhyun’un babası kendi hayatını kurtarmak için onu Kore’nin en tehlikeli mafya babasına satmıştı.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 43
Kudos: 176





	1. 1.Bölüm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/616381) by _Arrow_. 



Boş gözlerle yolda ilerleyen arabanın camından dışarıyı izliyordu. Bulutlar kararıyordu ve gökyüzü yakında dünyayı ıslatmak için sularını salacak gibi görünüyordu. Uzaktan bile bir evin siyah kiremitlerini görebiliyordu; saraya benziyordu. Çatı birkaç tane ağacın dalları arasından görünüyordu.

“Yani burası artık yeni evim olacak.” Kafasındaki sese fısıldadı. Gözleriyle koca demir kapıların arabanın geçmesi için açılmasını izliyordu. Arsa güzeldi. Saray yavrusu olan ev yeşillik, renkli çiçekler ve kiraz ağaçlarıyla çevriliydi. Baharda açtıklarında nefes kesici bir görünüm olurdu.

Siyah takım elbiseli ve gözlüklü birkaç adam evin önünde bekliyordu. Onu bekliyor gibiydiler. Kalbi hızlanmalıydı ancak yavaşça atıyordu ve onu sakinleştiriyordu. Serin Ekim havayı limuzinden indiğinde yüzüne çarptı. Üzerinde hala okul üniforması vardı ve ceketinin altına kazak giymesine rağmen soğuğu bedeninde hissedebiliyordu. Yumuşak, kahve saçları rüzgârda savruluyordu ve incecik bir yaprak gibi uçup gidecek gibi görünüyordu.

Sessizce kendini buraya getiren adamın arkasından eve gitti. Giriş de beklediği gibi nefes kesiciydi. Mermer döşemeler tüm holü kaplıyordu ve içindeki çocuk çoraplarıyla burada kaymanın hayaliyle delirmişti.

Birkaç kişi etrafta koşuşturuyordu. Üniformalı hizmetçiler, diğer çalışanlar ve tabii ki gözü kapalı güvenmeyecekleriniz. Suç dünyasında doğmak hayatınızı başından karartıyordu ancak birkaç iyi yanı da vardı. Erkenden kime güvenip kime güvenmemeniz gerektiğini öğreniyordunuz. Erkenden bir gülümsemenin ölüme sürüklediğini ve bir el sıkışmanın ne anlama geldiğini öğreniyordunuz.

Fakat suç dünyasında zayıf, kırılgan olarak doğmak başınıza gelebilecek en kötü şeydi.

Annesinin babasına avazı çıktığı kadar bağırdığındaki yaşlar ve hıçkırıklarla boğulmuş sesi hala kulaklarında çınlıyordu. “Bunu nasıl yapabilirsin? O senin oğlun!” o gece tekrar tekrar bu cümleyi bağırmış, bir şey değişmemişti. Şu anda buradaydı, yabancı bir evde. Artık daha önce hiç karşılaşmadığı birisiyle yaşamak zorundaydı. Neden mi? Hepsi babası onu sattığı içindi. Kendi kıçını kurtarmak için, şirketini batmaktan kurtarmak için, satmıştı. Neden satılan o olmuştu? Çünkü erkek kardeşleri kadar değerli değildi.

Küçük, açık tenli ve birazcık kadınsı yapısı onu buraya getirmişti ve şimdi de bir et parçası gibi satıldığını kabul etmek zorundaydı. Kendi babası tarafından satılmıştı. Bu ona sadece kendisine güvenebileceğini yeniden hatırlamıştı.

“Burası odanız olacak.”

Güzel. Ortasında kocaman yatağı, büyük gömme dolabı, bitişik banyosu, duvarında birkaç tablosu ve iyi bir manzarası olan, odayı aydınlatan büyük pencereleriyle oldukça büyüktü.

“Evde ve bahçede dolaşmakta özgürsünüz. Aslında, tüm mülkiyet içinde dolaşabilirsiniz.” Kelimeleri başıyla onayladı. Çok geçmeden yeni odasında yalnız kalmıştı.

Bakışları duvardaki pahalı tablolara kaydı. Çok güzellerdi. Bu evin sahibinin zengin, kodaman olduğunu zaten tahmin ediyordu. Babası bu kişiye ‘ _Anka’_ demişti. Babasının ofisindeki bir mektupta Anka sembolünü görmüştü—ki bu da tahminini doğruluyordu.

_Anka_ denilen bu adamın nasıl birisi olduğunu yakında öğrenecekti.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

Yavaşça koridorda ilerliyordu. Evi keşfetme zamanıydı. Tabii ki izin almadan diğer odalara girmeyecekti ama artık bu evde yaşayacağı için her şeyin yerini bilmeliydi. Teknik olarak bu tip evler hep aynı inşa edilirdi. Üst katlarda özel odalar olurdu ve alt katta oturma odası, mutfak, yemek odası vs. odalar bulunurdu. Bu evin bodrumunun olup olmadığını bilmiyordu çünkü bu toplumda herkesin utanılacak bir sırrı olurdu.

Görünmezmiş gibi evde dolaşıyordu. Mutfağa girene kadar kimse onu fark etmiş gibi değildi. “Oh merhaba.” Bir kadın onu arkadaş canlısı şekilde selamladı. Ağzını açmadan başıyla hafifçe selam verdi. Yaşlı kadın ona genişçe gülümseyerek bir fincan çay uzattı. Dikkatle fincanı aldı ve kokladıktan sonra yudumladı. Sıcak içecek boğazından akar akmaz bedenini ısıtmıştı. “Leziz, değil mi?”

Gülümseyerek başını salladı. “Oh hayır, yanında götür.” Fincanı masaya bırakacakken söyledi kadın. Eğilerek teşekkür ettikten sonra mutfaktan çıktı. Oturma odasına giderken elindeki fincana gülümsüyordu.

_‘Sanırım bu evdeki en sevdiğim yeri buldum.’_ Diye düşünerek mutfağa baktı.

Oturma odasında kocaman bir şömine yanıyordu ve odanın büyüklüğüne rağmen sıcak bir ortam yaratmıştı. Geniş pencereler bahçenin mükemmel görüntüsünü sunuyordu. Pencerelerin yanına giderek dışarıya baktı. Bahçenin sonundaki bir ağacın altındaki bankı fark edince verandanın kapısını açtı ve dışarıya çıktı. Hava biraz serinlemişti ancak banka oturup geriye yaslanarak çayını yudumlarken onu rahatsız etmiyordu.

“O kim?” evin içinden, bu mülkün sahibi adam bahçesindeki kişiyi görünce sordu.

“Byun’ların oğlu.”

_‘İnanılmaz.’_ Çocuğu daha iyi görmek için gözlerini kısarken düşündü. Byun’un büyük oğullarını görmüştü ve en küçüğünün resme uymadığını kabul etmeliydi. Bu çocuk Byun’un oğlu olamayacak kadar güzeldi.

“Geldiğinden beri tek kelime etmedi.”

Başını salladı sadece. Ellerini cebine sokarak çocuğu izledi. Çocuk otursa ve oldukça uzakta olsa bile küçük bedenini görebiliyordu. Üniformasının ceketi boldu ve ince bilekleri çok zayıf olduğunu gösteriyordu.

“Akşam yemeğinde onunla tanışacağımı söyle.”

“Emredersiniz, patron.”

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

Bir düzine kişinin oturabileceği yemek masasına otururken kendini uyumsuz hissediyordu. Masa iki kişi için hazırlanmıştı ama yemek koca bir aileye yeterdi. Takım elbiseli iki adam odanın köşesinden onu izliyordu, sandalyesinde rahatsızca kıpırdanıyordu. Neden buradaydılar? Kaçacağından mı korkuyorlardı? Pekâlâ, bunu düşünmüştü ancak denemeye kalksa bile yapamazdı. Arsanın duvarları tırmanamayacak kadar yüksekti ve ön kapıda korumalar vardı. Bugün bunu öğrenmişti.

Dakikalar geçmesine rağmen hala tek başınaydı. Birisi gelene kadar burada oturmayı düşünüyordu ama tuvalete gitmesi gerekiyordu. Dört fincan çay mesanesini zorluyordu.

“Nereye gidiyorsun?!” adamlardan birisi ayağa kalkınca ona kızdı.

Korkudan adama bakarken yanından geçmeye çalışıyordu. “Lavaboya gitmem lazım.” Diye fısıldadı. Adam yine çıkışı kapatmıştı. “Lütfen, gerçekten gitmem lazım.”

“Bana yalan söyleme, seni küçük sü—“

“Laflarına dikkat et, andaval.” Karanlık bir ses adamın sözünü kesti.

Adam yerinde donup kaldı ve arkasını döndü. “Patron. Ben… Ben özür dilerim.” saygıyla yere kadar eğildi.

Uzun boylu, kızıl saçlı bir adam odaya girdi ve kendini gösterdi. “İkiniz gidebilirsiniz artık.” Adamlara işaret ederek emretti ve hâlâkorkmuş görünen küçük insana döndü. “Sen de lavaboya git. Burada bekliyorum.”

Başını salladı ve koşarak odadan çıktı. Hızlı adımlarla odasının banyosuna gitti. Uzun adam tehlikeli görünüyordu ve onu kızdırmak istemiyordu.

“Uzun sürdü.” Sonunda yemek odasına döndüğünde söylemişti adam.

Hızlıca sandalyesine oturdu. “Özür dilerim.” alçak sesle söyledi. “Sadece odamdaki banyonun yerini biliyorum.”

Yabancı başını salladı ve şarap şişesine uzandı. “Adının Baekhyun olduğunu duydum?”

“Evet.”

Adam kendine bir kadeh doldurdu ve büyük bir yudum aldıktan sonra çatala uzandı. “Bir şeyler ye.”

Baekhyun sessizce çatalını alarak yemeye başladı. Sonunda bir şey yemek iyi gelmişti. Tüm gün sıvı tüketmek midesi için iyi değildi. Zaman zaman uzun adama bakışlar atıyordu. Adam tamamen siyah giyinmişti, sakin ifadesine göre oldukça yoğun güçlü bir aurası vardı. Baekhyun’u titretiyordu.

“Bana kendinden bahset, Baekhyun.” Adam aniden konuşarak sessizliği bozdu.

Baekhyun başını tabağından kaldırdı. “Neden? Zaten her şeyi biliyorsun.”

Adamın dudaklarında kurnaz bir gülümseme belirdi. “Küstah.” Kıkırdadı. “Ama haklısın. Zaten her şeyi biliyorum. O yüzden sana başka bir şey sormama izin ver. Neden burada olduğunu biliyor musun?”

İçine keskince bir nefes çekti, sessiz kaldı. Ağlama isteğine karşı koymalıydı. Tabii ki neden burada olduğunu biliyordu ve böyle bir şey sorduğu için onu yumruklayabilirdi. Ancak sessiz kaldı.

Uzun adam boğazını temizledi ve dirseklerini masaya yasladı. “Neden burada olduğunu bildiğinin farkındayım. Sadece eski hayatına geri dönemeyeceğini senin doğrulamanı istiyorum.”

Baekhyun korkuyla başını kaldırdı, dudakları hafifçe ayrılmıştı.

“Okula dönmeyeceksin. Senin için özel hoca tuttum bile. Ben aksini söyleyene kadar bu evde 7/24 kalacaksın.”

Çocuk gözlerini kapattı. Şimdi resmiyet kazanmıştı; o bir mahkûmdu.

Adam sandalyesinden kalktı ve şarap şişesini yanına aldı. Baekhyun’un yanından geçerken durakladı. “Ah, unutmadan. Artık benim olduğun için ailen ve arkadaşlarınla iletişim kurmayacaksın.” Dedi ve Baekhyun sertçe yutkundu. “Alışsan iyi olur kedicik.”

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

Yeni odasındaki, yeni yatağındaki, yeni evindeki ilk gecesi korkunçtu. Aklında çok fazla düşünce vardı ve onu uyanık tutuyorlardı. Adamın dedikleri onu korkutuyordu. Adam ona ne yapacaktı? Neden onu hemen öldürmüyordu?

Gecenin çoğunu Baekhyun odada gezinerek geçirmişti. Yatağın etrafında sayısız daire çizmişti, banyo ve odası arasında sayısız mekik dokumuştu. Korkusu onu uyanık tutuyordu ve zaman zaman esnemesine rağmen gözleri kapanmıyordu. Sabahın dördü olana kadar odada gezindi. Daire çizmekten yorgun düşen ve susayan Baekhyun odadan çıktı.

Karanlık koridorların duvarlarında küçük ışıklar yanıyordu. Ev sessizdi, tek bir ses duyulmuyordu. Büyük hole vardığında mermer zemin ayaklarının altında buz gibi hissettirdi. Ayaklarının çıkardığı kısık seslerle mutfağa gitti; parlak bir ışık yanıyordu. Baekhyun başta tereddüt etti ama sonunda mutfağa yaklaşarak başını uzattı.

Güzel bir kadın, uzun beyaz gecelik giyiyordu, oradaydı. Saçları topuz yapılmıştı ve burnunun üzerinde gözlük vardı. Elindeki çaydanlıkla mutfakta gezinirken Baekhyun’un bakışlarını fark etti.

“Merhaba çocuğum.” Arkadaş canlısı bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Gelsene.” Baekhyun’a elini salladı ve çocuk sonunda mutfağa girdi.

Oda sıcaktı ve havada hoş bir koku vardı. Baekhyun burnunu havaya kaldırıp kokuyu içine çekti.

“Puding.” Dedi kadın ve ocağı gösterdi. “Vanilyalı puding.”

Baekhyun dudaklarını yaladı. Pudingin her çeşidini severdi ve vanilyalısı favorisiydi. Tatlı kremalı pastayı her zaman sınıf arkadaşlarından birisinin büyükannesiyle yerdi. Sıcak vişne sosuyla servis ederdi hep. Ama güzel, yaşlı kadın bakım evine gittiğinde Baekhyun bir daha hiç yiyememişti.

“Biraz ister misin?”

“İsterim.” Utanarak gülümsedi.

Kadın sıcak bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Konuştuğunu duymak güzel.”

Baekhyun memnuniyetle kadının uzattığı kâseyi aldı. Tatlı ve hala ılık puding harikaydı ve Baekhyun son lokmayı midesine indirdikten sonra zevkle inledi.

Heesoo, güzel kadının adıydı, ikisi için çay demledi ve Baekhyun dünden beri ilk defa yeni evinde rahat hissetti kendini. Huzurlu bir sessizlikte oturuyorlardı ve Baekhyun yaşlı ama dinç olan kadının mutfakta çalışmasını izliyordu. Birkaç fincan kahve ve küçük bir kahvaltı hazırlamasını izledi. Kupayı ve tabağı küçük bir tepsiye koydu ve tezgâha bıraktı.

“Kim için o?” Heesoo masaya oturduğunda sordu Baekhyun.

“Genç efendi için.” Saati işaret etti. “Bir dakikaya gelir.”

Baekhyun merdivenlerden gelen ani sesle gerildi. Hızlı adımlar gittikçe yaklaşıyordu ve uzun adam mutfakta belirdi. Baekhyun’a şaşkınca baktıktan sonra Heesoo’ya başını salladı.

“Günaydın Heesoo.” Dedi ve şaşırtıcı derecede arkadaş canlısı çıkmıştı sesi.

“Günaydın genç efendi.”

Tezgâha gitti ve kahvesini aldı. Bir yudum alarak masaya döndü. “Neden uyanıksın Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun derin sesle irkildi ve tırnakları fincanı çizdi. “Uyuyamadım.” Kısaca cevapladı.

“Nasıl oldu da kedicik bakmaya başladın?” kelimeler yavan geliyordu kulağa. Baekhyun kendisi hakkında üçüncü kişi olarak bahsettiğini anlayınca nefesini tuttu.

“O kedicik değil.” Heesoo sert bir sesle konuştu.

“Sen öyle diyorsan.” Adam etkilenmemişçesine kıkırdadı.

“Birbirimizi iyi anlıyoruz.” Hizmetçi konuştu. “Değil mi çocuğum?” Heesoo aniden Baekhyun’a gülümsedi ve Baekhyun da gülümseyerek başını salladı.

Adam kısa bir kahkaha attı ve kupayı tezgâha bıraktı. “Pekâlâ, ikinizi yalnız bırakayım o zaman.” Dedikten sonra kahvaltısından son lokma aldı.

“Kurşunları kullanma.” Heesoo arkasından seslendi.

Baekhyun kaş çatarak uzun adamın arkasından baktı.

“Söz veremem.” Diye bağırarak holde ilerledi ve evden ayrıldı.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

Adam sabah boyunca ve öğlenin erken saatlerinde yoktu. Baekhyun evi keşfetmeye devam ederek vaktini geçirmişti. Daha önce görmediği, yemek odasının arkasında, kitap raflarıyla dolu büyük bir odaydı. Kitap üstüne kitap, her yerde. Odanın ortasında küçük, kırmızı bir koltuk vardı—ki Baekhyun günün çoğunu orada geçirmişti. Kütüphane görünümlü odada her tür kitap vardı ve genç çocuk uzak diyarlar, yiğit kahramanların kitapları arasında kaybolmuştu.

Baekhyun İngiliz dedektif hakkındaki macera dolu hikâyenin sonuna geldiğinde tükenmişlik onu yenmeye başlamıştı. Uykusuzluktan dolayı koltuğa uzanmıştı. Gözlerini kapattı ve bir dakika içinde rüyalar âlemine hızlı bir geçiş yaptı Baekhyun.

Bir kapının çarpma sesiyle Baekhyun birkaç saat sonra sıçrayarak uyanmıştı. Sinirli bir şekilde gözlerini ovuşturarak doğruldu. Bir süre dinledikten sonra kapıya doğru gitti. Yemek odasına baktı ama kimse yoktu. Yavaşça odaya geçti. Kitabı göğsüne bastırarak hızlanan kalbini derin nefeslerle sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu.

“O nerede?!” uzun boylu adamın derin sesinin bağırdığını duydu. Baekhyun hemen olduğu yerde durdu. _‘O’_ dediği kimdi? Kendisi miydi? Yutkundu ve adamın durduğu büyük hole adım attı. Sırtı ona dönüktü. Birkaç siyah takımlı adam etrafını çevrelemişti.

“Ah, patron.” Adamlardan birisi Baekhyun’u fark ederek konuştu ve işaret etti.

Uzun adam arkasını döndü. “Neredeydin?!” ona tısladı ve Baekhyun irkilerek birkaç adım geriledi. Konuşmak için ağzını açtı ama kelimeler bir türlü çıkmıyordu. Konuşamayacak kadar korkmuştu.

Uzun olan önündeki çocuğa tehlikeli bir şekilde bakıyordu ve gözlerini kısmıştı. Yeniden soracakken Baekhyun’un elindeki kitabı fark etti. Önce kitaba sonra çocuğa baktıktan sonra tek kelime etmeden arkasını döndü. Adamlardan birinin kafasına patlattı ve tısladı. “Kütüphanedeymiş, geri zekâlı!”

Baekhyun kaşlarını çattı. Kaçtığını mı düşünmüştü? Uzun olanın ve adamların holden ayrılmalarını istedikten sonra mutfağa gitti. Ancak maalesef Heesoo orada değildi. Üzgünce iç çekerek kütüphaneye geri döndü. Neden bilmiyordu ama bu oda onu güvende hissettiriyordu.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

“Patron… uh… Seni geç saatte rahatsız ettiğim için özür dilerim ama onu bulamıyoruz.”

“Kütüphane.”

“Orada yok.”

Adam kâğıttan başını kaldırdı. “Ne?”

“Kütüphaneye baktım ama orada değildi.

İç çekerek sandalyesinden kalktı. “Onu orada bulmamam için tanrıya dua et.” Homurdanarak aşağıdaki kütüphaneye gitti. Kapıyı açıp içeriye bakındı. Işıklar yanıyordu ama Baekhyun ortalıkta görünmüyordu. Küçük koltuğun üzerinde ve yerde birkaç kitap dağılmıştı ve sehpada yarısı boş meyve suyu vardı.

Gözlerini kısıp adama baktı. “Odasına baktın mı?”

“Tabii ki, patron.” Diye cevapladı adam. “Odasına, banyoya, mutfağa ve oturma odasına.”

Yanağının içini ısırarak derin nefes aldı. Çocuk gitmiş olamazdı. Bu imkânsızdı. Başını iki yana salladı ve ışıkları kapatacakken garip bir ses duyuldu. Yumuşak bir inilti ya da sızlanmaya benziyordu ve kesinlikle kütüphanenin içinden geliyordu. Adamına baktı ve içeriye girdi. Koltuğun arkasına dolandığında ağzında alçak sesli bir hırlama döküldü. Çocuk top gibi kıvrılmış, yerde kitapların arasında uyuyordu. Saçları dağılmıştı ve uzun kirpikleri kıpırdanıyordu. Hayran olunası bir görüntüydü.

“Gördüğüm kadarıyla tanrıya dua etmemişsin.”

Takım elbiseli adam sertçe yutkundu ve eğildi. “Özür dilerim patron. Gerçekten özür dilerim.”

“Dilemelisin.” İç çekip bakışlarını yere çevirdi. Ayağıyla çocuğu dürttü ama Baekhyun iplemedi. Yumuşak bir inilti koyuvererek kıvrıldı. Adam bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Onu yatağına götür.” Yanından geçerken emretti. “Ve sakın uyandırma.”

“Emredersin, patron.”

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

“Lütfen… Lütfen bana oğlumu geri ver.”

Kadına, şiş ve yaşlı gözlerine, baktı. Gözyaşları yanaklarından akıyordu. O ise duygusuzca kadına bakıyordu.

“…Sana yalvarıyorum…” kadın hıçkırdı. “Onu bana geri ver.”

“Kocan seçimini yaptı.” Sonunda konuştu. “Ya kendisi ya da oğlun.”

“Bunu yapamazsın.” Kadın bağırdı. Diz çökerek kazağını kavradı. “O benim çocuğum.”

İç çekti. Köşedeki adama bakış attı ve başıyla kadını işaret etti. “Kocan ve ben bir anlaşma yaptık.” Dedi. “Hayatına karşılık oğlun.”

Anne ağlayarak kolunu tutan adamdan kurtulmaya çalışıyordu. “Hayır! Hayır!” çığlık çığlığaydı. “Onu bana geri ver! Bu şerefsizin ya da benim hayatımı alabilirsin ama lütfen oğlumu bırak!”

“Bağlılığını gerçekten takdir ediyorum.” Dedi ve kadının umutsuz gözlerinin içine baktı. “Ama anlaşma anlaşmadır. Oğlun artık bana ait. Benim.”

“Hastasın sen! Kocam kadar hastasın! Sokayım size, canavar!” kadın bağırdı. “Cehenneme gidesin, hastalıklı piç.”

“Laflarına dikkat et kadın.” Tısladı. “Ağzından çıkan her sözle oğlun daha çok acı çekecek.”

Anında susmuştu kadın. “…H-Hayır…” hıçkırdı. “Hayır… Onu rahat bırak.”

“Şunu gözümün önünden çıkarın.”

“Emredersin, patron.”

Kadının tiz sesi zorla götürülürken duvarlarda yankılanıyordu. Umutsuz çığlıklarına gözlerini devirdi. “Baekhyun! Baekhyun!”

“Baekhyun.” Dudaklarında tehlikeli bir gülümseme belirdi.

Baekhyun. Evet, Baekhyun tamamen ona aitti.


	2. 2.Bölüm

Kapalı, gri bir gündü ve ağır yağmur damlaları camlara vuruyordu. Gök gürültüsünün zayıf, alçak sesi öğleden sonranın erken saatlerinde yankılanıyordu. Kucağındaki kitapla yanan şöminenin önünde oturmuş, pencereden dışarısını izliyordu Baekhyun. Uzun adam dışarıdaydı; ellerini ceplerine sokmuş, bahçede geziniyordu. Çoktan ıslanmıştı ama bundan rahatsız olmuş görünmüyordu. Bugün farklı görünüyordu; ümitsiz ve incinmiş. Soğuk kalpli ve ulaşılamaz değildi. Baek ne sorunu olduğunu merak etti.

“Ah, hâlâ dışarıda.”

Heesoo’nun derin iç çekişiyle bakışlarını ona çevirdi. Dinç kadının elinde bir tepsi vardı ve Baekhyun’un yanındaki sehpaya bıraktı onu. Yeniden bahçeye bakıp başını iki yana salladı. “Hasta olacak.”

“Nesi var?” Baekhyun meraklıydı ve çekinerek sordu.

Heesoo cevap vermeden önce biraz zaman geçti. Sakince çayı koyu ve Baekhyun’a fincanı uzattı. Doğrularak patronuna baktı. “Bugün iyi bir arkadaşını kaybetti.”

İyi bir arkadaş mı? Baek, Heesoo’nun bakışlarını takip edip ona baktı. Artık dolaşmıyordu, şiddetli yağmurun altında öylece dikilip gökyüzüne bakıyordu.

“Kyungsoo iyi bir adamdı.” Dudaklarında yumuşak bir gülümseme vardı. “İyi bir adam ve sadık bir arkadaş. Ne yazık ki onunla tanışamayacaksın.”

“Onunla tanışmak istemezdim bile.” Baek alçak sesle mırıldandı. “Bu Kyungsoo eminim onun kadar zalimdir.”

“Öyle deme.” Dedi Heesoo. Çocuğun sözlerine açıkça alınmıştı. “Tanımadığın kimseyi yargılama. Özellikle de ölü birisini.”

Şaşıran kişi Baek’ti. Sertçe yutkundu ve bakışlarını yere indirdi. “Kyungsoo onurlu bir adamdı.”

“Bu dünyada kimse onurlu olamaz.”

Heesoo kıkırdayınca Baek ona baktı. “Bu dünyada kimse onurlu olamaz.” sözlerini tekrarladı. Kadın gözlerinin içine bakıyordu ve Baek onun bakışlarıyla anlatmaya çalıştığı şeyi anlayınca nefesini tuttu.

“Hayır!” diye bağırdı. “Ben onlar gibi değilim! Ben babam gibi değilim. Ben onun gibi değilim!” sesi her kelimeyle yükseliyordu. “Asla onlardan biri olmayacağım!”

“Her zaman onlardan biri olacaksın.”

Yumuşak ve sakin sesi Baekhyun’u daha da sinirlendirdi. “Hayır!”

“Sen bu dünyaya doğdun, Baekhyun. Bu dünya her zaman senin bir parçan olacak.”

“Hayır!” Baek çığlık attı. Yerinden kalktığında kitap pat sesiyle yere düştü. “Hayır!”

“Senin ve onun arasındaki farkı biliyor musun?” Baek, Heesoo’nun sorusuyla kaşlarını çattı. “Sen, en küçük, en zayıf ve en kırılgan oğul olduğun için şans biletini kaptın. Babanın işini devralmak zorunda değilsin. Gidip şanslı bir hayat yaşayabilirsin. Ama o—“ durdu ve ona baktı. “Normal yaşamak için asla bir şansı olmayacak ve hiçbir zaman istediği gibi yaşayamayacak.” Baekhyun’a baktı. “Bunu bir düşün, Baekhyun. Chanyeol bu hayatı kendisi seçmedi.”

Heesoo'nun sözleriyle Baekhyun’un boğazı kurudu. Sessizce ona bakıyordu, uzaklaşırken bakışlarını sırtından ayırmamıştı. Bakışları yere çevrildi ve bir süre öylece kaldı. Bulutların çarpışma sesi gürlemeye dönüştüğünde başını yerden kaldırdı. Yavaşça uzun adama baktı.

“Chanyeol.” Adı dudaklarından fısıltı gibi döküldü. Uzun adam bahçenin ortasında dikiliyordu hâlâ . Koyu takım elbisesi vücuduna yapışmıştı. Kırmızı saçları da alnına yapışmıştı. Baekhyun neredeyse ona acıyacaktı. Ancak ceketinin altından görünen gümüş tabancayı fark etmişti. Kaşları derin bir çatılmayla kıvrıldı. “Hayır!” yumruklarını sıktı. Uzun adama son kez baktıktan sonra oturma odasından çıktı.

Hayır, emindi. Bu dünyanın bir parçası olabilirdi ama asla hayatına hükmedemeyecekti.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

Kapıdaki tıklama Baek’i yerinde sıçrattı. Yeni duştan çıkmıştı ve baksır dışında bir şey giymiyordu. Hızlıca bornozunu kaptı ve giyindi. “Uh… Efendim?”

Kapı açıldı ve Chanyeol içeriye girdi. Kederli ifadesi gitmişti ve yerine soğuk ifadesi yerleşmişti. Baekhyun buna alışmıştı. Elinde birkaç elbise çantası vardı ve Baek’in yatağına fırlattı. “Şunları dene ve hangisi uyuyorsa bana söyle.”

“N-Ne bunlar?”

“Takım elbiseler.”

“Imm… ne için?” Baek ihtiyatla sordu.

Chanyeol gözlerini kapatıp derin nefes aldı. “Yarın bir cenaze var.” Dedi. Baekhyun tahmin etmişti. “Katılma zorunluluğun yok ama merhuma ve ailesine saygı göstermek için takım elbise giyeceksin.”

Baekhyun başını salladı.

“Güzel.” Chanyeol da başını salladı. “Dene şimdi. Bir saat sonra birisini göndereceğim.” Dedikten sonra gitti uzun boylu mafya.

Baek yatağa yaklaştı ve çantalardan birisine baktı. Fermuarını indirdiğinde beyaz gömlekli dar kesim takım elbise ortaya çıktı. Giyip aynada kendisine baktı. Mükemmel derecede üzerinde oturması onu şaşırtmıştı. Sanki Chanyeol bedenini biliyordu. Bu düşünceyle omurgası titredi. Chanyeol’un kendisi hakkında pek çok şey bildiğini biliyordu ama bu kadarını beklemiyordu ve onu korkutuyordu. Hızlıca takımı üzerinden çıkardı ve yatağa attı.

Bir saat sonra Chanyeol’un adamlarından birisi gelip diğer elbise çantalarını aldı. Baekhyun diğer iki takımı denememişti. İlk olan mükemmel uymuştu o yüzden yarın onu giyecekti.

Günün geri kalanını odasında geçirdi. Çoğunlukla Heesoo'yla yeniden karşılaşmamak içindi. Sözleri hâlâ aklını kurcalıyordu ve ne düşüneceğini bilmiyordu. Chanyeol’un adamlarından birisi ona evden gelen kutularını getirmişti. Büyük kutuları ağlayarak açmıştı. Evini özlüyordu, annesini kahkahasını ve sıcaklığını özlüyordu. İyi olup olmadığını merak ediyordu.

Chanyeol onu yemeğe çağırmadığı için Baekhyun geç saatlere kadar kutuları karıştırdı ve odasını düzenledi. Büyük yatak odası kitaplarla dolu raflar ve biraz dekorasyonla daha iyi görünüyordu şimdi. Eski bir kitabı karıştırarak Nintendo DS’sini oynarken genç çocuk uyuyakaldı ve odasının önünde yankılanan şangırtı sesleriyle uyandı.

Yavaşça doğruldu ve saate baktı. 10.00; çok geç olmuştu. Baek hızla kapıya koştu ve koridora baktı. Bir hizmetçi merdivenlerin yanındaki vazoyu devirmişti ve başka bir tanesiyle kırık parçaları topluyordu. Fısıltılarının arasından aşağıdaki sesleri duyabiliyordu Baekhyun. Cenaze başlamak üzere gibiydi.

Aslında gün boyu odasında kalmayı düşünmüştü ancak midesinin gurultusu bir şeyler yemesini söylüyordu. Tereddütle yüzünü yıkayıp dişlerini fırçaladı ve takım elbiseyi giydi. Yavaşça dışarı adım atarak aşağı kata indi. Büyük salon ve oturma odası cenaze evine dönüştürülmüştü. Beyaz zambaklarla süslü koca vazolar köşelerde duruyordu ve mumlar yakılmıştı. Baek bir tabutun önünde sessizce dikilen siyahlı adamlar görünce yutkundu. Uğursuz ve üzücü bir görüntüydü. Pek çok insandan dolayı Baekhyun merhumun yüzünü göremiyordu ve buna minnettardı.

Sessizce son basamakta durup Chanyeol’u aradı. Uzun adamı papazın yanında buldu. Sol elinde beyaz bir gül tutarken sağ eli küçük bir çocuğun başının üzerindeydi. Baekhyun’un gözleri minik insanı görünce kocaman oldu. Küçük şortlu takım elbise ve siyah bir palto giyiyordu, dizüstü çorapları biraz kaymıştı. Chanyeol gibi küçük ellerinde beyaz gül vardı. Papaz cenazeyi başlatmaya hazır olunca Chanyeol çocuğu kucağına aldı. Küçük çocuk yüzünü uzun adamın boynuna gömdüğünde Baek’in kalbi sızladı. Chanyeol’un dudaklarını küçüğün kulağına yaslamasını izledi. Çocuğun kim olduğunu merak ediyordu. Belki de Chanyeol’un oğluydu? Ama o zaman onu önceden görmüş olmaz mıydı?

Düşüncelerinde kaybolan Baekhyun sonunda mutfağın yolunu tuttu. Tüm süre boyunca orada kaldı, papazın söylerini ve İncil’den okuduğu dizeleri dinledi. Chanyeol’un bir şeyler söyleme vakti geldiğinde Baekhyun’un tüm bedeni gerildi. Adamın sesi alışılmadık derecede kalınlaşmıştı ve yumuşaktı. Zaman zaman gülümsediğini duyabiliyordu Baek. Chanyeol’dan sonra birkaç kişi daha konuştu. Birisi kadındı. Muhtemelen annesi ya da kız kardeşi. Kadın konuşması boyunca hıçkırdı ve merhumu ne kadar çok özleyeceğini tekrarladı. Adı neydi sahi? Hah, evet, Kyungsoo'ydu.

Bu Kyungsoo denilen adam çok seviliyor, diye düşündü Baekhyun. Tüm konuşmacıların sesleri kalın ya da ağlamaklıydı. Onun hakkında sadece iyi şeyler söylüyorlardı. Kelimeler söylendiğinde ve acı dolu fertler yemek odasına geçtiğinde Baekhyun sonunda mutfaktan çıktı. Merdivenlere doğru giderken siyah tabuta baktı. Kapalı değildi ve Baekhyun istemeden bakmıştı. Yavaşça açık tabuta yaklaştı ve içindeki genç adama baktı.

“Yani Kyungsoo sensin…” Baekhyun kendi kendine fısıldadı. Kyungsoo yakışıklı bir adamdı. Birisi sorsaydı Baekhyun genç adamı güzel olarak tarif ederdi. Yaşamıyor olmasına rağmen adam uyuyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Teni tamamen soluk değildi, hâlâ hoş bir esmerliği vardı ve dolgun dudakları yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle kıvrılmış gibi güzel görünüyordu.

“Her kimsen…” Baekhyun, Kyungsoo'ya fısıldadı. “…umarım huzur içinde yatarsın.” Dedi ve birisi onu fark etmeden salondan ayrıldı.

Çoğu gün gibi kapalı bir gündü ve Baekhyun günün geri kalanını odasında geçirmişti. Bir hizmetçi gelip Chanyeol’un akşam yemeğine gelmesini istediğini söyleyince şaşırmıştı. Takım elbiseyi giyip giymeyeceğinden emin olamadığı için çıkarmamaya karar vermişti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol her zamanki soğuk ifadesiyle Baekhyun’a bakıyordu. “Uzun süre giymene gerek yoktu.” Dedi ve sesi şaşırtıcı derecede arkadaş canlısıydı.

Baekhyun sadece başını salladı. Ceketini çıkardı ve sandalyesine astı.

“Kutuları aldın mı?”

“Evet.” Dedi Baek ve hafifçe gülümsemeye çalıştı. “Imm… diğerlerini de alacak mıyım?”

“Diğerleri?” Chanyeol kaşını kaldırarak sordu. “Eski odanda başka bir şey yoktu. Dahası neymiş?”

“Ama… Ama bu kadar olamaz…” Baekhyun kekeliyordu. “Fotoğraf albümüm nerede… Resimlerim ve… Bilgisayarım.”

“Sana yenisini alırım.”

“Ama ben yenisini istemiyorum!”

Chanyeol şarap kadehinin üzerinden tehlikeli bir şekilde ona bakıyordu. “Ne dedin sen?”

Baekhyun’un nefesi delici bakışlardan dolayı kesilmişti. “Ben… Başka bilgisayara istemiyorum… Kendiminkini istiyorum.” Bu sefer fısıldadı.

“Bilgisayarını geri almayacaksın.” Uzun olan söyledi. “Ailen ve arkadaşlarınla iletişim kurmayacaksın dediğimi hatırladığına eminim.”

“Ama bu haksızlık!”

“Hayat adil değildir, alış buna.” Baek’in çıkışından etkilenmemişçesine ağzına bir çatal dolusu sebze yemeğinden götürdü Chanyeol. “Ye.”

Baekhyun tabağına bakarak burnunu kırıştırdı. Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Oh, şimdi ne oldu? Surat mı asıyorsun?” genç Byun kollarını göğsünde kavuşturunca kıs kıs güldü. “Ye Baekhyun yoksa yemeden yatarsın.”

“Hah çok komik!” Baek güldü. “Ceza falan mı vereceksin?”

“Laflarına dikkat et çocuk.” Chanyeol hırladı ve çatalını indirdi. “Beni sinirlendirme.”

“Yoksa ne olur?” Baekhyun meydan okudu.

Chanyeol yerinde kıpırdandı ve elini Baekhyun’a salladı. “Buraya gel.” Baekhyun gerildi ve nefesini tuttu. “Buraya gel.”

Baek hareket etmedi. Kalbi hızlanmıştı ve Chanyeol yerinden kalktığı anda sıçtığını anladı. Uzun adamdan kaçmaya çalıştı ama elbette Chanyeol daha hızlıydı. Baekhyun kaçamadan önce Chanyeol’un uzun parmakları boğazına dolanmıştı.

Baekhyun çaresizce nefes almaya çalışıyordu. Chanyeol onu havaya kaldırdığında çığlık attı; ayakları havada sallanıyordu. Chanyeol’un bileğini tırnaklarıyla çizerek kendini sıkı tutuştan kurtarmaya çalışıyordu. Chanyeol birkaç damla gözyaşı aktığında bıraktı onu. Baekhyun yere yığılarak nefes almaya çalışıyordu. Boğazına elini götürdü ve kızaran teni okşayarak acısını almaya çalıştı.

Chanyeol aniden saçlarından tutup kafasını geriye yatırınca acıyla çığlık attı. “Ne oldu çocuk?!” mafya babası küstah bir sırıtışla hırladı. “Hâlâ bana karşı gelmek istiyor musun?!”

“Sana karşı gelmekten asla vazgeçmeyeceğim!” Baek sataştı.

“Öyle mi?”

“Öyle!” Baekhyun uzun olana yeniden bağırdı. “Seninle savaşmaktan asla vazgeçmeyeceğim!”

“Pekâlâ, göreceğiz bakalım.”

Chanyeol saçlarına asılarak onu sürüklerken Baekhyun avazı çıktığı kadar bağırıyordu. Baek zorlukla uzun adamın hızına yetişebiliyordu ve nereye gittiklerini bilmeden arkasında sendeleyerek ilerliyordu.

Chanyeol sonunda onu bıraktığında Baekhyun kendini daha önce görmediği küçük, karanlık bir odada buldu. Chanyeol bir şey demeden onu içeriye itti. Baekhyun kapı kapanır kapanmaz kilit sesiyle neler olduğunu anlamıştı ve arkasını döndü. “Hey… Hey!” kapıya vurarak kapı kolunu zorluyordu ama kilitliydi. “Hey!” yumruğunu vurdu. “Aç kapıyı! Aç şunu pislik herif!”

“İstediğin kadar bağır.” Diğer taraftan ses geldi. “Kimse seni duymayacak.”

Baekhyun yeniden kapıyı yumrukladı. “Çıkar beni!”

“Kapa çeneni çocuk.”

“Bana çocuk deme!” Baek bağırdı. “Çocuk olan sensin. Çocuk gibi davranıyorsun.

Chanyeol kapıya tekme atınca şaşırarak yerinde sıçradı. “Kapa çeneni artık. Kiminle konuştuğunu bilmiyorsun!”

“Kiminle konuştuğumu bilmek dahi istemiyorum! Seni şerefsiz pislik!” Baek bağırdı.

“Ne olmuş yani? Şerefsizim.”

“Buradaki pisliğin başı olmana şüphe yok! Zalim ve kalpsizsin. Eminim Kyungsoo senin yüzünden ölmüştür!” Baekhyun daha cümlesini tamamlayamadan Chanyeol kapıyı açıp boğazına yapışmıştı.

“Ne dedin sen?” Chanyeol tısladı ve parmaklarını tenine bastırdı. “Ne dedin sen?!”

Baekhyun kurtulmaya çabaladı. Chanyeol boğazını daha sert sıkınca nefesini tuttu. “Doğru…duydun…”

“Ne dediğini hiç bilmiyorsun! Hiçbir lanet fikrin yok!”

Chanyeol onu bırakınca nefes almaya çalıştı Baek. Derin bir nefes alarak ellerini savunmayla kaldırdı. Chanyeol ona gülerek karnına attığı tekmeyle dizlerinin üzerine çöktürdü. İnleyerek karnını tuttu. Chanyeol çenesinden kavrayıp ona bakmaya zorlayınca irkildi. Uzun olan diz çökerek ona tehlikeli bir şekilde sırıttı.

“Ona ne olduğunu bilmek ister misin?” diye sordu, alçak sesi Baek’i korkutuyordu. Chanyeol kısa olanı yere itti ve kollarını başının üzerinde sabitledi. “Nasıl öldüğünü bilmek ister misin?” Chanyeol gömleğini açınca Baekhyun’un tüm bedeni titremeye başladı. Gömleğinin düğmeleri etrafa saçılmış, yere çarparken zayıf tik sesleri çıkarmıştı. “Son nefesini vermeden önce ne kadar çok acı çektiğini bilmek ister misin?”

Chanyeol’un eli göğsünü okşayınca bağırdı Baekhyun. “Hayır…”

“Hayır mı?” Chanyeol’un kıkırtısı alçak, fısıltı halindeydi. Başını eğdi ve zorla kısa olanın göğsünü ısırdı. Dişleri tenini sıyırdı ve kan çıkmasına neden oldu. “Sanırım bilmeyi hak ediyorsun.” Çocuğun bileklerini bıraktı ve doğruldu. Hızlıca Baekhyun’un kemerini çözdü ve ince deriyle bileklerini bağladı.

Chanyeol kendi pantolonunu çözerek onu soymaya başladığında Baekhyun tüm inancını ve umudunu kaybetmişti. Gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak dudaklarını ısırdı. Çok geçmeden çıplak bir halde yere sinmişti. Dizleri üzerindeydi ve sırtı mafya babasına dönüktü.

“Şimdi ne var, küçük Baekhyun?” Chanyeol karanlık bir şekilde fısıldadı. “Sence sırada ne var?” uzun adam elini çıplak sırtında gezdirdiğinde titredi Baekhyun. “Çok güzelsin. Teninin yumuşacık ve kusursuz.” Chanyeol elini çektiğinde Baek’in nefesi tekledi. Hışırtı sesi geldiğinde omzunun üstünden bakmaya cesaret edemedi. “Seni öldürmeye hiç niyetim yok. O yüzden bir anlaşma yapalım, ha?”

Baekhyun sessiz kalarak iç çekti.

“Sessiz kalırsan seni bırakırım.”

Baek kaşlarını çatıp başını çevirdi. “S-Sessiz mi?” diye sordu.

Chanyeol genç olana cevap vermedi, sadece sırıttı. Elindeki kemeri birkaç kez döndürdü ve Baekhyun’un süt beyazı tenine vurdu. Kölesinin acı dolu çığlığı onu gülümsetip yeniden vurması için cesaretlendirmişti.

Deri kemer teniyle yeniden buluştuğunda Baekhyun çığlık attı. Yakıcı acı bedenini geriyordu ve gözlerini yaşartıyordu. Ses çıkarmamak için elinden geleni yapıyordu ancak kemer canını çok yakıyordu. Sessiz kalamıyordu.

Beş acı verici vuruştan sonra Baekhyun, Chanyeol ilgisini kaybedene kadar beklemek zorunda kaldı. Yere yığıldı ve top gibi kıvrıldı. “Ağlayayım deme sakın.” Dedi Chanyeol ve ayağıyla karnını dürttü. “Bu hiçbir şey. Kyungsoo'nun katlanmak zorunda kaldıklarının yanında hiçbir şey. Hiçbir şey!”

Daha fazla konuşmadan uzaklaştı Chanyeol. Kapı kilitlenir kilitlenmez yalnız kaldığı anda ağlamaya başladı Baek. Boğazı hem çığlıklarından hem de sıkılmasından dolayı kuruydu ve yanıyordu. Sırtı yanıyordu ve teninden akan ılık bir şeyi hissedebiliyordu. Bileklerinin etrafındaki kemer gevşemişti ve çok çabalamadan ellerini kurtarabilirdi. Bedeni gibi yanıyordu onlar da.

Baekhyun doğrulurken derin bir nefes aldı ve kıyafetlerini bulmaya çalıştı. Yerde ellerini gezdirerek yavaşça karanlık odada emekliyordu. Baksırını bulduğunda seslice iç çekti. Giydi ve yere uzanarak yeniden kıvrıldı. Bunu hak edecek ne yapmıştı?

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

“Birini mi arıyorsun?”

Patronunun sesiyle kapıdan uzaklaştı Heesoo. “Baekhyun’u arıyordum.” Diye cevapladı. “Nerede?”

“Uzakta.”

“Uzakta mı?”

Chanyeol başını salladı.

Kadın kaşlarını çattı. “Ne yaptın?”

“Soru şu olmalıydı; o ne yaptı?”

“Chanyeol, o daha çocuk. Ona düşmanlarından biri gibi davranamazsın.”

Chanyeol güldü. “O zaman uslu durmayı öğrenmeli.”

“Ona ne yaptın?” Heesoo genç patronuna kızdı.

“Önemli değil.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Sonraki iki gün uzakta olacak o yüzden bir şey pişirmek zorunda değilsin.”

“Bekle!” Heesoo gitmek üzere olan uzun adamın arkasından seslendi. “Bana iyi olduğunu söyle.”

“İyi.”

Değildi.

Tabii ki iyi değildi.

Baekhyun hiç iyi değildi. Karanlık ve soğuk odada soğuk zeminde uzanmış ağlıyordu. Tüm bedeni sızlıyordu ve tek istediği uyumaktı. Kyungsoo gibi. Uyumak ve bir daha uyanmamak istiyordu.


	3. 3.Bölüm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maalesef bölümün sonunda rahatsız edici sahneler var, okumak istemeyenler o kısma gelince direkt atlayabilirler (๑◕︵◕๑)

Yavaş yavaş bir gözünü açtı ve nefes almak için dudaklarını araladı. Yüzüstü uzanıyordu, ne yana dönecek ne de hareket edecek gücü vardı. Bedenindeki acı gittikçe kötüleşiyordu. Sırtındaki hırpalanmış deri ateşe batırılmış gibi yanıyordu; boğazı o kadar acıyordu ki yutkunmaya cesaret edemiyordu ve karnı zonkluyordu. Ne kadardır burada olduğunu bilmiyordu. Muhtemelen bir ya da iki gün olmuştu ancak ona sonsuz gibi gelmişti.

İç çekerek gözlerini yeniden kapattı Baekhyun. Birisi onu buradan çıkarttığında görecek kadar yaşamamayı umut ediyordu. Dayanacak gücü kalmamıştı. Daha fazla yaşamak istemiyordu.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

Güneşli ve soğuk bir gündü. Kollarındaki küçük bedeni ısıtmak için tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı Chanyeol. Bakışları Kyungsoo'nun adının yazılı olduğu harflere kaydı. Cenazeden beri iki gün, öldüğünden beri üç gün geçmişti ve Chanyeol onu her şeyden çok özlüyordu.

“Sen mi dedin?”

Kollarındaki küçük bedene yumuşacık gülümsemesiyle bakıyordu. “Evet.” Diye cevapladı.

“Appayı özlüyor musun?”

“Özlüyorum.” Chanyeol başını salladı. “Onu çok özlüyorum.”

“Onu özlemene gerek yok.” Küçük ona gülümsedi ve kollarını gökyüzüne kaldırdı. “Appam orada şu anda.”

“Orada mı?”

“Evet, evet! O artık bir melek.” Çocuk parlakça gülümsedi. “Bulutların üzerinde uyuyor.”

Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Bulutların üzerinde uyuyor mu?” başını salladı çocuk. “Nereden biliyorsun?”

“Hihihi, sen söyledin!”

Mafya babası çocuğu kucağında kıpırdattı. “Oh evet, doğru. Ben söylemiştim.” Kıkırdadı. Gökyüzüne bakarak hareket eden bulutları izledi bir süre.

“Biliyor musun, appa seni hep oradan izleyecek.”

“Evet.” Çocuk gülümsedi ve gökyüzüne baktı.

“Appaya çiçek götürelim mi?” Chanyeol bir süre sonra sordu.

“Olur.” Küçük olan heveslendi.

Kucağındaki çocukla ayaklandı Chanyeol. Yavaş adımlarla mezarlığa giden dar patikayı geçtiler ve çocuk yüzünü boynuna gömünce yumuşak sesle mırıldanmaya başladı. Kulağına hafif bir öpücük kondurdu ve çocuk “seni seviyorum, babacığım,” diye mırıldanınca kendi kendine gülümsedi.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

“Ölmüş mü?”

“Bilmem.”

“Hareket etmiyor.”

“Nefes alıyor mu?”

Bir şey koluna dokunduğunda Baekhyun başını hareket ettirmeye çalıştı. Ancak çabası zavallı bir teşebbüs olarak kaldı. İnildeyerek parmaklarını oynattı.

“Kahretsin, kötü görünüyor.” Baek birisinin konuştuğunu duydu. Soğuk yerden kaldırınca acıyla çığlık attı. “Patron gerçekten sinirlenmiş olmalı.”

Baekhyun gülmek istiyordu ama gülemiyordu. Sessiz kalarak onu dikkatle kucağına alan adama bakmaya çalıştı.

“Onunla olmak zorunda olmadığım için memnunum.” Adam fısıltıyla söyledi. “Kyungsoo'yu öldürdüklerinden beri kendinde değil.”

“Biliyorum. Acayip tehlikeli. Dün aniden durduk yere Ilsung’un yüzüne yumruk attı.”

“Ne? Gerçekten mi?”

Baekhyun yürüdüklerini hissediyordu. Bedeni adamın kucağında hafifçe sallanıyordu. Kolları ve bacakları kemikleri erimiş gibi savruluyordu. “Evet ve kimse nedenini bilmiyor.”

“Tanrım, umarım yakında iyileşir. Yoksa hepimizin sonu bu zavallı çocuk gibi olacak.”

İlerledikleri zaman diliminde bir ara kendinden geçmişti Baek. Sırtında ıslak bir şey hissedince uyandı. İrkildi ve yakıcı hisle çığlık attı. “Hareket etme.” Dendi ve bir çift el onu yatağa bastırdı. “Acıyor.” Diye soludu ve hareket etmeye çalıştı.

“Biliyorum.” Dedi ses. “Acın yakında dinecek.”

Baekhyun çaresizce ağlıyordu. Çarşafa asılarak dudağını ısırdı. “Gel, oturmaya çalış.” Baekhyun çok yavaşça doğruldu ve oturdu. Bakışları kır saçlı ve gözlüklü yaşlı bir adamla buluştu. Baekhyun’a nazikçe gülümsüyordu. “Ben dr. Choi.” Kendini tanıttı.

“Ben de Baekhyun.”

“Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum Baekhyun.” Hâlâ gülümsüyordu doktor. “Boğazına bakmama izin ver, olur mu?”

Genç çocuk, doktor boğazına uzanınca gözlerini kapattı. Chanyeol’un onu boğazladığı kareler adam tenine dokunduğu anda gözlerinin önünde belirdi. “Shh, sorun yok.” Dr. Choi irkilen Baekhyun’u teselli etti. “Her şey yolunda. Korkmana gerek yok.”

Adam ellerini boğazında gezdirirken Baekhyun nefesini tuttu. Tüm bedeni gerilmişti ve elleri yumruk halini almıştı; adama yumruk atmaya hazırdı. Dr. Choi ellerini çekip karnına geçince derin bir iç çekiş koyuverdi. Baekhyun aşağıya baktı ve kocaman morlukla nefesini tuttu. Elini uzatarak nazikçe hırpalanmış tene dokundu.

“Acıyor mu?”

“Çok derin nefes alırsam.”

Dr. Choi başını salladı ve çantasından ufak bir tüp çıkararak yaraya soğutucu jeli sürdü. “Olduğundan daha kötü görünüyor.” Yaraya yakından bakarak dedi adam. “Birkaç güne kadar geçmeye başlar, endişelenme. Boğazındakiler de öyle.” Dr. Choi, Baek’e gülümsedi. Ona bir bardak su uzattı ve çocuğun bir dikişte içmesini izledi. “Olabildiğince çok su iç.”

Baek boş bardağa baktı. “Ne kadar süredir?”

“İki gün.” Doktor cevapladı.

Düşündüğünden azdı. Baekhyun odadayken zaman kavramını yitirmişti ve daha fazla sürenin geçtiğini düşünüyordu.

“Ben artık gideyim.” Dedi doktor ve sandalyeden kalktı. “Sana ağrı kesici bırakacağım. Günde iki tane alırsın. Daha fazlasını alma.”

“Tamam.” Baek başını salladı.

Sonunda yalnız kaldığında yeniden iç çekti. Oradan canlı çıkacağını hiç düşünmemişti. Bir süre öylece kıpırdamadan yatakta oturdu. Ama nihayetinde yataktan çıkarak banyoya gitti. “Tanrım, iğrenç görünüyorsun…” aynadaki yansımasına söyledi. Saçları hiç taranmamış giydi ve teni solgundu. Gözleri kan çanağına dönmüştü ve dudakları çatlaktı.

Başını yana yatırdı ve soluk boynundaki koyu izlere baktı. Chanyeol iz bırakacak kadar sert sıkmıştı. Parmaklarının izi hâlâ görünüyordu. O kadar belliydi ki Baek’in boynuna kazınmış gibiydiler. Dikkatle izlere dokunarak parmaklarını gezdirdi.

Yaralı sırtına bakmak için arkasını döndü. Kemerin izleri teninde derin yaralar bırakmıştı ve Baek çoğundan büyük izler kalacağına emindi. Düşüncelere dalmış halde bir süre sırtını inceledi. Kapısındaki ses onu kendine getirmişti.

O tepki veremeden önce kapı açıldı. Chanyeol’un odaya girmesiyle kalbi tekledi. Hızlıca banyonun kapısını kapattı ve kilitledi. Gerilmiş ve terleyerek kapıdan uzaklaştı, çamaşır sepetinin ardına saklandı.

Kapıdaki tıklama sesi onu inletti. “Baekhyun-ah.” Chanyeol’un derin sesi duyuldu. “Sana kıyafet ve bir—“

“Babacığım!”

Baekhyun tiz sesle irkildi. Babacığım mı?! Kapıya dışarısını görebiliyormuş gibi uzun süre baktı. “Baba, acıktım.” Bir oğlan çocuğunun sesini duyabiliyordu. Cenazedeki çocuk muydu?

“Hemen geliyorum bebeğim.”

Chanyeol’un ses tonu sakin ve nazik çıkmıştı. Sesi o kadar yumuşacıktı ki Baek’i titretti. Bedeni rahatladı ama çocuk yeniden konuşunca gerildi. “Kim var orada?” Chanyeol’a sordu.

“Baekhyun.” Adını duydu.

“Kim bu Bae…”

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol tekrarladı. “İçeride o var.”

“Banyoda mı? Neden?”

“O… iyi hissetmiyormuş.”

“Hasta mı?”

“Evet, sayılır.”

“Ha? Ah mı olmuş?”

“Evet, gerçekten ah olmuş.”

“Nasıl olmuş?”

Kısa bir sessizlik oldu. Baekhyun gerilmiş halde kapıyı izliyordu. “Benim hatamdı.” Baekhyun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. Chanyeol’un cevap vereceğini hiç düşünmemişti. “Baban onu incitti.”

Baekhyun çocuğun nefesini tuttuğunu duyabiliyordu. “Neden?”

Chanyeol boğazını seslice temizledi. “Hatalıydım.” Diye cevapladı.

Yeni bir sessizlik oldu. Baekhyun gelecek olan her sesi dinlemeye çalışıyordu ve hatta kapıya doğru emekledi. Banyonun ortasında durarak yere oturdu. Kapıya vurulduğunda hafifçe irkildi.

“Merhaba?” yumuşak bir ses sordu. “Bae… Baehyun.”

Baek çocuğun adını söylemeye çalışmasına gülümsedi.

“İyi misin?”

Baek cevap vermedi.

“Ben de ah olduğumda babam yara bandı yapıştırır. Sen de ister misin? Üzerinde tavşanlar var. Ayıcıklar olan da var. Ayıcıklı olanları seviyorum. Ayrıca pembe ayıcık olan da var. Çok sevimli, onu seviyorum. Sen de bir tane ister misin? Sen Baehyun’sun, değil mi? Benim adım Nini. Dışarıya çıkmak ister misin Baehyu? Oyun oynarız. Babam bana pelüş ayıcık aldı. Çoooook kabarık ve çok güzel kokuyor. Onu ısıtabilirsin, o da sonra seni ısıtır. Ben onunla uyuyorum. Çok hoş. Dışarı çıkmak istemez misin?”

“Jongin, yeter. Onu rahat bırak.”

“Ama…”

“Aması yok.” Chanyeol sözünü kesti. “İyi hissetmiyor. Onu rahat bırakalım. Acıkmıştın, değil mi? Haydi gidelim, bir şeyler yeriz.”

“Peki!” çocuk cıvıldadı.

Baek küçük ayakların yerdeki sesini duyabiliyordu ve çok geçmeden kapı kapandı. Kapı kapanır kapanmaz yerden kalktı ve dikkatle banyonun kapısını açarak odaya baktı. Yatağın üstüne kıyafetler ve komodinin üstüne bir tepsi vardı. Yatağına gidip oturdu ve kıyafeti alıp açtı. Chanyeol ona kapüşonlu getirmişti. Hemen koca kazağı giydi; bol gelmişti ve yaralı sırtına dokunmuyordu. Chanyeol’un bıraktığı birkaç pantolondan koyu gri eşofmanı seçti Baek. O da büyük gelmişti bu yüzden kıvırmıştı. Chanyeol’un kıyafetleri olup olmadığını merak etti.

İki gündür yarı çıplak olduğu için yeniden bir şeyler giymek güzel hissettirmişti. Tuhaf bir şekilde Baekhyun büyük kapüşonlunun içinde kendini güvende hissediyordu. Kollarını kıvırdı ve tepsiye baktı. Kasedeki çorba hâlâ sıcaktı ve tadı muhteşemdi. Hemen bedenini ısıtmıştı ve kendini daha iyi hissettirmişti.

Baekhyun çorbasını içerken tiz sesli bir kahkaha sessizliği böldü. Kapıya bakarak gülümsedi. Küçük çocuk, Jongin, Chanyeol’un oğluydu yani. Belki Kyungsoo'nun da oğluydu? Ama Jongin’in sesi üzgün ya da kederli çıkmıyordu. Nasıl çocukları olabilirdi?

Baekhyun mafya babasından gerçekten korkuyordu ama meraklıydı da. Böyle bir işi yürüten birisi nasıl olurdu? Nasıl biriydi? Baekhyun onun karanlık, tehlikeli ve şiddetli yönüne şahit olmuştu yalnızca ama birkaç dakika önce Chanyeol’un bambaşka bir yanını da deneyimlemişti. Belki de o kadar kötü değildi? Heesoo haklı mıydı? Chanyeol gerçekten kötü birisi değil miydi? Baekhyun bilmiyordu. İçinde bir yerde bunu çok merak ediyordu ve onu tanımaya istekliydi ancak merakı büyük bir korkuyla geriye itilmişti. Chanyeol’a; Anka’ya, mafya babasına olan korkusu.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

Ertesi sabah erkenden odasından ilk kez çıkmıştı Baekhyun. Susamıştı ve içecek bir şeye ihtiyacı vardı. Yavaşça merdivenlerden indi. Mutfağa doğru ilerlerken çıplak ayakları mermer zeminde zayıf sesler çıkarıyordu.

Baek boğazını temizleyince Heesoo hemen arkasını döndü. “Çocuğum.” Nefesini tutarak yanına koştu. “Nasılsın?”

“Imm… iyiyim.” Baek gülümsemeye çalıştı.

Kahya uzanarak kapüşonun yakasını çekiştirdi ve boynuna baktı. “Tanrım.” Diye mırıldandı.

“Ben… Imm… susamıştım.” Baekhyun hızlıca konuştu ve kadından uzaklaştı. Tezgaha giderek çaydanlığı aldı. Kendisine çay koyarak masaya oturdu. Masada küçük, yeşil bardak ve elma dilimlerinin olduğu küçük bir tabak vardı. “Şey… O nerede?”

“Nini üzerini batırdı. Chanyeol’la yeni tişört giymek için yukarıya gittiler.”

Baekhyun başını salladı. Aslında uzun adamla karşılaşmak istemiyordu ama yorgundu ve molaya ihtiyacı vardı o yüzden mutfakta kaldı. Küçük mafya bebeği renkli pijamasıyla mutfağa dalınca dudaklarında bir gülümseme belirdi.

Çocuk Baekhyun’u masada görünce anında durdu. “Sen Baehyun musun?” merakla sordu ve kocaman gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona baktı.

“Nini, onun adı Baekhyun.” Heesoo kıkırdadı. “Baehyun değil.”

“Baehyun!” çocuk bağırdı, ismini yanlış söylemesinden hiç rahatsız değildi.

“Jongin, sesini alçalt lütfen.”

“Affedersin babacığım.” Jongin uzun adama sırıttı. Sandalyesine çıktı ve bardağını aldı.

Baekhyun dikkatle Chanyeol’a baktı ancak uzun olanın bakışlarını görünce hemen gözlerini kaçırdı.

“Tavuk ister misin bebeğim?”

Jongin hevesle başını salladı ve babasına sırıttı. Chanyeol gülümseyerek ona bir tabak tavuk getirdi.

“Sen de ister misin?” Baekhyun’a aniden soruldu. Fincandan başını kaldırınca Jongin'in parlayan gözleriyle karşılaştı. “İster misin?” çocuk yeniden sordu ve ısırdığı tavuğu uzattı.

Baekhyun gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, sağ ol.”

“Ama çok lezzetli.”

“Sana inanıyorum ama aç değilim.” Dedi Baek.

Jongin omuz silkerek tavuğunu yemeye devam etti. Baekhyun tezgaha yaslanan ve dikkatle oğlunun yemesini izleyen Chanyeol’a bakış attı.

“Ben üç yaşındayım.” Çocuk aniden konuştu ve Baek’e sırıttı. “Ya sen?”

“On yedi yaşındayım.”

“Kaç parmak yapıyor o?” diye sordu Jongin. Küçücük ellerini kaldırarak Baek’e on parmağını gösterdi.

Baekhyun çocuğun sevimliliğine kıkırdadı. “On parmak ve yedi ayak parmağı.”

Jongin'in gözleri kocaman oldu. “Gerçekten mi? O kadar çok mu?”

“Evet.”

Çocuk eline bakarak havaya kaldırdı ve Baekhyun’a üç parmağını gösterdi. “Ben bu kadarım.” Dedi. “Ama yakında bu kadar olacağım.” Bir parmağını kaldırarak ekledi.

“Oh öyle mi?” Baek gülümsedi. “Ne zaman?”

“Kışın. Soğuklar olduğunda.” Jongin yemeğine odaklanarak söyledi. “Ya sen?”

“Mayıs’ta, baharda.”

“Baharı severim. Kelebekleri severim. Burada baharda ve yazın bir sürü kelebek oluyor. Bahçe kocaman ve her yerde kelebekler yaşıyor. En çok sarı kelebekleri seviyorum. Çok sevimliler. Ve böcekler. Üzerinde siyah noktaları olan kırmızı böcekler. Onları çok seviyorum. Ama salyangozları sevmiyorum. Sümük gibiler.”

“Jongin.” Chanyeol konuştu. “Yemek yemeyi unutma.”

Heesoo çocuğun kurnaz sırıtışına kıkırdadı ve patronuna kupayı uzattı. “Sen de içmeyi unutma.”

Mafya babası kahyaya şöyle bir baktı ve kupayı aldı. Bir yudum aldıktan sonra tezgaha bıraktı. “Heesoo, yarın bir randevum var, acaba sen—“

“PATRON!”

Üç yetişkin ve bir küçük çocuk ani çığlıkla yerinden sıçradılar. Baekhyun başını kaldırdı. Kocaman gözlerle mutfağa koşarak dalan adama bakıyordu. “Hwang!”

“Siktir!” Chanyeol seslice küfretti ve hemen silahını çıkardı. “Heesoo, Jongin'i al ve ofisime git.” Kadına bağırdı. “Kapıyı kilitle.”

“Tamam!” Heesoo bağırdı ve çocuğa koştu.

“Sen! Onlarla git!”

Baekhyun başını salladı ve yerinden kalktı. Chanyeol ve adamının evden koşarak çıkmasını izledi. Neler oluyordu? “Baekhyun, gel!” Heesoo bağırdı. Jongin'i bağrına bastırmış merdivenlere doğru koşuyordu. “Gel!”

Baekhyun yaralı bedeni izin verdiği ölçüde hızla ona doğru koşuyordu. Sırtındaki acıdan sendeleyerek merdivenleri tırmanıyordu. “Daha hızlı çocuğum, daha hızlı!”

Merdivenlerin sonuna vardığında sırtındaki keskin bir acı Baek’e diz çöktürdü. Yere yığılarak nefes almaya çalıştı. Heesoo durup ona baktığında inlediğini duydu. Jongin'i yere bırakarak ona koştu.

“Gel.” Diyerek Baekhyun’u çekiştirip kaldırmaya çalıştı. “Haydi.”

Baek derin nefes aldı ve acıyla bağırdı. “Yapamıyorum…”

Kadın yeniden çocuğun kolunu çekiştirdi ancak ön kapı gürültüyle menteşelerinden ayrılırken onu bıraktı. Havada birkaç mermi uçuşuyordu ve bir grup adam salona daldı. “Orada! Yukarıdalar!” birisi bağırdı.

Heesoo çaresizce çığlık attı. “Tanrım, Baekhyun lütfen.” Ağlayan Jongin'e koştu ve onu kucakladı. “Koridorun sonunda, sağdaki son kapı.” Baek’e bağırdı ve çocukla beraber koşmaya başladı.

Baek yerden kalktı ve ağlayarak holde ilerledi. Bir mermi bacağına isabet edince çığlık attı. Yere yığıldı ve düşerken başını duvara çarptı. “Çocuk nerede?!” saçlarına zorla asıldılar. Baek çığlık atarak adamın bileğine yapıştı. “Çocuk nerede?!”

“Bilmiyorum…”

“Siktir lan!” adam tükürerek saçını bıraktı. Ona bir silah doğrulttu. Namluya bakarken inildedi Baekhyun.

“Hayır, yapma.” Diğer adam elini saldırganın koluna yasladı. “Ona baksana.” Dedi ve sırttı. “Patron için olmalı.”

“Evet, haklısın.” Adam gülerek Baek’e baktı. Silahını indirdi ve Baekhyun’un saçını kavradı. “Gel buraya sürtük. Buradan.”

Baekhyun zorla sürüklenirken çığlık attı. Adam tutuşunu sıklaştırdı ve başını geriye yatırdı. “Kapa çeneni!” diye bağırdı ve yüzüne tokat attı.

Baek evden dışarıya, büyük siyah arabaya taşındı. Chanyeol’un evi savaş alanına benziyordu; havada hâlâ mermiler uçuşuyordu ve her yerde ölü adamlar vardı.

Bağlanmış ve ağzı tıkanmış halde arabaya atıldı Baek. Doğrularak minibüsün duvarına yaslandı. Dikiz aynasından evin ön tarafını izliyordu. Ölü adamların arasında adamlar silahlarını ateşliyordu ve aniden tanıdık figürü gördü.

Chanyeol; sırtı eve dönük haldeydi ve alnına bir silah dayanmıştı.

 _Zavallı Jongin_ , diye düşündü Baekhyun. Önce Kyungsoo, şimdi de Chanyeol. Yetim büyüyecekti.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

Uzun bir süre sonra minibüs durdu ve Baekhyun büyük bir binaya götürüldü. Ağzındakini ve kelepçelerini çıkardılar ve loş odaya itildi. Yaralı bacağı sızlıyordu ve hâlâ kanıyordu. Elini yaraya bastırdı ve acıyla tısladı.

“Oh, seni vurdular mı?”

Çocuk sesi duyunca bağırdı ve arkasını döndü. Köşede bir adam oturuyordu. Dudakları arasında sigara olan yaşlı bir adamdı. Tehlikeli bir şekilde sırıtıyordu ve bu Baek’i korkutmuştu.

“Yani Park’ın küçük oyuncağısın, ha?” adam sandalyesinden kalktı ve ona yaklaştı. “Sevimlisin, gerçek bir güzelliksin. Byun’un en küçük çocuğusun, değil mi?”

“Nasıl biliyorsun?”

“Hahaha, ah çocuğum.” Adam güldü. “Benim gibi insanlar her şeyi bilir.”

“Senin gibi insanlar mı?”

“Evet, benim gibi insanlar.” Dedi adam. “Park gibiyim ben de.”

“Bir… Çetenin… Patronu mu?”

“Öyle söylemek istiyorsan, evet.”

“Neden siz…”

“Size saldırdık?”

Baekhyun dikkatle başını salladı.

“Nedeni basit. Ondan nefret ediyorum. Lanet olası Park Chanyeol’dan nefret ediyorum!” aniden bağırdı. “O şerefsiz hayatımı mahvetti! Ona mükemmel diyorlar, biliyor musun? Evet, mükemmeldir. Siktiğimin mükemmeli. Bu işte en güçlü olan bendim. Şehri ben yönetiyordum. Ama sonra o geldi. Genç, cesur ve keskin zekalı. Her şeyimi aldı benden.” Baek’e hastalıklı bir sırıtışla baktı. “Ve şimdi de ben ondan her şeyini alacağım.”

Baekhyun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Sen… Kyungsoo'yu öldürdün…”

“Oh, adı bu muymuş?” adam sırıtarak sordu. “Ne yazık ki öldürmek zorunda kaldım, nasıl bir güzellikti o. Senin kadar güzeldi.” Eğilerek Baek’in çenesini kavradı. “Uh, Park sinirini senden çıkarmış, ha?” boynundaki izlere bakarak kıkırdadı. “Acı çekiyor olmalı. Sevdiğin kişiyi kaybetmek zor ama kaçınılmaz bir şeydir.”

“Hastasın sen!” Baek tükürdü.

“Hasta mı? Oh, bu hiç hoş değildi.” Dedi adama. “Ama evet, haklısın belki de. Hastayımdır.” Baek yerden kaldırılarak masaya itildi. “Ona ne yaptığımı öğrenmek ister misin? Kyungsoo'ya?”

Adam ağırlığını ona verince titredi Baekhyun. Ona sürtünerek nefesini kulağına veriyordu. “O Kyungsoo'nun çok güzel bir bedeni vardı. Seninkine de bakmama izin ver…” elini kazağının altına sokunca Baek dirseğini adama geçirdi.

Adam seslice inledi ama gerilemedi. Baek’in isteğinin aksine onu kavrayıp yere yatırdı. Baekhyun onu yere yapıştırıp ellerini kablolarla bağlarken kendini savunamayacak kadar güçsüzdü. “Sakın deneme bile, çocuk.” Adam tısladı. “Ben her zaman istediğimi alırım.”

Baekhyun’un yaralı sırtı yere sürtüyordu ve yeniden açılmalarına neden oluyordu. Üzerindeki adam kapüşonlusunu kavradı ve zahmetsizce yırttı. “Ah, bakın hele.” Dudaklarını yaladı. “Süt beyazı ve yumuşacık.” Elini Baekhyun’un göğsünde gezdirirken dudaklarından bir inleme döküldü.

Genç çocuk titreyerek gözlerini kapattı. “Seni becerdi mi?” diye sordu. Yabancı parmaklarla Chanyeol’un ısırdığı yerde geziyordu. “Eminim becermiştir.”

“Hayır…” yaralı olmayan bacağıyla tekme atmaya çalışarak bağırdı.

“Hayır mı? Sana dokunmadı mı?” adam güldü. “Benim için mükemmel.” Başını eğerek dudaklarını Baekhyun’un çenesinde gezdirdi. “Babanı tanıyorum. Tam bir aptaldır. Kumarda parasını kaybetti ve çok konuşur.”

Adam eşofmanını kavrayıp indirince çığlık attı Baekhyun. “Reşit değilsin, değil mi? Bir keresinden bahsetmişti.” Eşofmanı kenara fırlattı ve iç çamaşırıyla kalmıştı. “Daha önce yapmamışsındır, değil mi? Bakirsin, ha? İlkin olacağım.”

Adam çıplak bacaklarına dokunurken tüm bedeni titriyordu. “Yumuşacık.” Hasta adam zevkle inledi. Ellerini süt beyazı bacaklarda gezdiriyor, ara sıra etini sıkıştırıyordu.

Baekhyun adama baktı ve pantolonunu açıp ereksiyonunu çıkartırken çaresizce bağırmaya başladı. Adam eliyle ereksiyonunu kavrayarak birkaç kez okşadı. İnlemeleri sesliydi ve Baekhyun duyduğu seslerle kusmak istiyordu.

Adam bacaklarını ayırmaya çalışırken çığlık atarak bir arada tutmaya çalışıyordu. “Haydi ama. Biraz eğlenelim.”

Baekhyun’un yaralı bacağı dayanamadı o yüzden savaşını kaybetti. Adam bacaklarını ayırarak arasına yerleşti. Baek’e sırıtarak iki parmağını dudaklarına bastırdı. “Em!”

Baek inatla dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. “Em!” adam hırladı. “Yoksa beni korunmadan almak mı istiyorsun?” Baekhyun yavaşça ağzını açtı. “Ah, ben de öyle düşünmüştüm.”

Genç çocuk iğrenerek adamın parmaklarını emdi. Adam ikisini de aynı anda içine ittiğinde duvarlarda çığlığı yankılandı. Bedeni gerilmişti ve acıyla sırtı bükülmüştü.

Parmakları acımasızca içine girip çıkıyordu ve çığlık attığı anda suratına tokat atıyordu. “Kapa çeneni sürtük!” parmaklarını çıkardı ve avucuna tükürdü. Ereksiyonunu salyasıyla kapladı ve Baekhyun’un girişine dayadı.

Adam penisini içine soktuğunda Baekhyun çığlık atarak ağlamaya başladı. Alt bedeni ikiye ayrılıyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu ve acı dayanılmazdı.

Tamamen çocuğun içine gömüldüğünde adamın boğazından derin bir inleme döküldü. İnce kalçasını kavradı ve içinden çıktı. “Çok sıkısın.” İnleyerek yeniden içine girdi. “Çok güzel.”

Her geçen saniye vuruşları daha sert, acımasız ve vahşileşiyordu. Acı hâlâ vardı ama Baekhyun artık hissetmiyordu; tüm bedeni uyuşmuştu. Adamın yüzünü izliyor, iğrenç inlemelerini dinliyordu; her şey aniden durdu. Adamın bedeni dondu ve alçak sesle küfretti. Baekhyun’un içinden çıkarak onu sonunda işkencesinden ayırdı.

Baekhyun zayıfça adamın pantolonunu giymesini izliyordu. Fermuarını çekecekken aniden sessiz bir mermi sağ gözüne saplandı. Başı geriye düştü ve kan oluk gibi akmaya başladı. Büyük miktardaki ılık sıvı Baekhyun’un yüzünü ve üst bedenini kaplıyordu. Genç çocuk bağırdı ve gözlerini sıkıca yumdu. Mermiler sustuğunda yeniden açtı gözlerini.

Sesli bir küt sesiyle başını sola çevirdi. Bakışları cansız ve kanla kaplı adamın yüzüyle buluştu. Ağzı açıktı ve iki gözüne de ateş açılmıştı. Öğürerek hızla başını çevirdi. Bu sefer bakışları bir çift ayakkabıyla karşılaştı. Yavaşça bakışlarını yukarıya kaldırdı ve adamın yüzüne ulaşınca nefesini tuttu. Bir çift delici, tanıdık göze bakıyordu.

“Chanyeol…”


	4. 4.Bölüm

Daha önce hiç Chanyeol’u gördüğüne mutlu olmamıştı. Adama gülümsemeye çalıştı ama başaramadı. Chanyeol yanına gelip diz çöktü. Kanıyordu; yüzünün yarısı kırmızıya bulanmıştı ve boynundan tişörtüne doğru kan akmaya devam ediyordu.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’a baktı ve kanlı, çıplak bedene dönünce kaşlarını çattı. Cesetten gözlerini ayırdı ve Baekhyun’un bakışlarıyla buluştu. Çocuk daha çok bir ölüye benziyordu. Gözleri kızarmıştı ve yaşlardan parlıyordu.

Chanyeol elini başının altına geçirip doğrultunca inildedi Baekhyun. Parçalanmış kapüşonlu kanayan sırtına yapışmıştı. Chanyeol kıyafeti çıkarıp attı. Ceketini çıkartarak Baekhyun’a sardı. Chanyeol onu ayağa kaldırdığında Baek’in tüm bedeni sızlıyordu. Bedeninin her yerinden kan aktığını hissediyordu; sırtındaki yaralardan bacağındaki mermi yarasına ve az önceki işkenceden bacaklarının arkasına kadar.

Chanyeol elini bacaklarının arasına götürdüğünde Baekhyun şaşırarak yerinde sıçradı ve bacaklarındaki kanı silince titredi. Sonra elini pantolonuna sildi ve çocuğun baksırına uzandı. Uzun olan ona iç çamaşırını giydirirken Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un omuzlarına tutunarak dengesini sağladı. Bacakları pelte gibi hissettiriyordu ve kontrolsüzce titriyordu. Chanyeol küçük kumaş parçasını yukarıya çektiğince kolunu titreyen bacaklarının altına soktu ve Baekhyun’u kucağına aldı.

Baek havaya kaldırılırken dudaklarından acı dolu bir inleme döküldü. Chanyeol onu kucağına, göğsüne yasladı. Topallıyordu; uzun adam yavaşça ve dikkatle ilerlerken Baekhyun bunu hissedebiliyordu.

Binadan çıkarken Baek savaş alanından geçiyorlarmış gibi hissetmişti. Yerde kanlar, duvarlarda mermi delikleri ve her köşede yaralı ya da ölü insanlar vardı. Baekhyun hayatında hiç bu kadar katliam görmemişti; filmlerde bile.

Dışarıda yağmur yağıyordu. Soğuk, ıslak damlalar yüzüne düşüyordu ve tenindeki kanı yıkıyordu. Yarı çıplak sırtını yalayan ayaz mafya babasının kollarında kıvrılmasına neden oldu. Rüzgârdan, soğuktan ve yağmurdan kaçmaya çalışıyormuş gibi yüzünü Chanyeol’un göğsüne bastırdı. Chanyeol kollarında titreyen, zayıf çocuğa baktı ve tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. Arabasının olduğu yere doğru ilerledi. Zarar gören spor arabasının motoru hâlâ çalışıyordu ve geceyi canlandırıyordu. Olabildiğince dikkatle Baekhyun’u arabaya bindirdi ve direksiyonun başına geçti.

Yola ve trafiğe odaklanmada çok büyük güçlük çekiyordu. Şerefsizlerden birisi göğsüne ateş etmeye çalışırken boynundan vurmuştu. Yarası büyük bir engeldi. Derindi ve hâlâ kanıyordu, muhtemelen mermi de hâlâ içerisindeydi. Bir sinire zarar vermiş olabilirdi. Sol tarafı uyuşmaya başlamıştı, parmakları karıncalanıyordu ve elini tamamen kaybedemezdi. Bir şekilde başarmıştı, onları evine ulaştırmıştı.

“Onu bodruma götürün.” Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un konuştuğunu duydu. “Jongin nerede?”

“O iyi, patron. Heesoo'yla beraber panik odasındalar hâlâ.”

_Tanrıya şükürler olsun,_ Chanyeol’un adamlarından birisi onu arabadan indirirken diye düşündü Baekhyun. Tanrıya şükürler olsun, küçük çocuk yaşıyordu ve zarar görmemişti. “Tanrıya şükürler olsun,” kendi kendine fısıldadı. Başını adamın omzuna yasladı ve yorgunca gözlerini kapattı.

Şok olmuş bir bağırışla adam durdu ve döndüğünde Baekhyun gözlerini açtı. Chanyeol bayılmıştı. Bedeni hareketsizce yerde öylece uzanıyordu ve altında yavaşça bir kan gölü oluşuyordu. Ona sırtı dönük olan adamlardan birisi, hemen boynundaki yaraya bastırarak kanamayı durdurmaya çalıştı.

Baekhyun güçlü ve ulaşılmaz görünen adamın yerde yaralı ve çaresizce uzandığı görüntüsüyle titredi. Hüzünlü bir görüntüydü ve Baekhyun kendini daha küçük hissediyordu.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

Baekhyun loş koridorda sessizce hareket ederken olağan dışı bir şekilde sessiz ve soğuk bir gündü. Giydiği kocaman tişört donan bacaklarını zar zor kapatıyordu. Koridorun sonundaki kapı hedefiydi. Altından parlak bir ışık yayılıyordu ve orada birisini bulmayı umuyordu. Acıdan dolayı oraya varması zaman aldı. İttirdiğinde kapı gıcırdayarak açıldı.

Suratına doğrultulan silahla çığlık attı Baekhyun. Ona silah doğrultan adam seslice iç çekti ve silahını indirdi.

“Sensin.” Dedi ve küçük koltuğa oturdu. “Yatağına geri dönmelisin.”

“Neredeyim?”

Adam kaş çattı. “Park’ın evinde?” Baek’in şaşkın yüzüne baktı. “Burası bodrum.” Diye açıkladı. “Yatağına dön.”

“Odama gitmek istiyorum.”

“Hayır, Dr. Choi dedi ki—“

“Odama gitmek istiyorum!”

Baekhyun adamın iç çekerek koltuktan kaldığını gördüğü. “Tamam, gel.”

Onu koridor boyunca yönlendirerek bir kapıya götürdü; merdivenlerin altına gizliydi. Yavaşça ve oldukça zorlukla Baek merdivenleri çıkabilmişti.

Chanyeol’un evinin girişi nedense farklı görünüyordu. Daha karanlık ve kasvetli. Büyük pencerelerin olduğu yerlere yağmur girmesin diye plastik çadırlar gerilmişti. Kırık cam parçaları özensizce kenarlara süpürülmüştü ve çakan şimşeklerle parlıyorlardı. Ürkütücü bir havası vardı.

Adam onu odasına götürdü ve kapıyı kapatana kadar yanından ayrılmadı. Sırtı o kadar çok acıyordu ki gözleri yaşarmıştı. Yatağına doğru sendeleyerek gitti ve uzandı; iyi gelmişti ve acısı birazcık hafiflemişti. Yastığını alarak sarıldı ve camdan çakan şimşekleri izledi.

Düşünceleri Chanyeol’a kaydı. İyi miydi? Yaşıyor muydu? Neden gelip onu oradan çıkarmıştı? Neden onu kurtarmıştı? Neden? Bu sorulara cevap veremiyordu ama cevapları istiyordu.

Geleli bir saat geçmeden yataktan kalktı. Yavaşça ilerleyerek odadan çıktı ve koridorda ilerledi. “Sağdan son kapı…” Heesoo'nun dediklerini hatırlıyordu. Kapıya ulaşınca, büyük tahta kapıya işlenmiş kocaman Anka’yı görmesiyle nefesi kesildi. “Vay canına.”

Kapıyı nazikçe çaldı. Hiçbir şey olmadı, kimse cevaplamadı. Etrafa bakındı, kimseler yoktu. Elleriyle kapıya yaslandı ve bedenine saplanan keskin acıyla inledi. İkinci girişiminden sonra kapının bir tarafı açıldı ve Baek’in arasından geçebileceği kadar genişti. Zayıf bir sesle ardından kapandı kapı.

Baekhyun dikkatle etrafa bakındı. Bir daireye girmiş gibiydi; kocaman evin içinde gizli, ayrı bir daireydi. Küçük bir holde duruyordu. Sağındaki kapı açıktı ve banyoyu gösteriyordu. Küçük noktalı bornozu görünce gülümsedi.

Yavaşça holde ilerledi. Müzik gibi bir ses vardı ve yumuşak bir ses konuşuyordu. Kapıya varınca odaya baktı. Ses açık televizyondan geliyordu; filmin sonunda çıkan yazılardı.

Chanyeol oradaydı; büyük yatakta beline kadar örtülü halde uzanıyordu. Baekhyun adamın çıplak, kaslı göğsünü görebiliyordu. Teninde birkaç yara vardı; sağ göğüs ucunun üzerinde bir tane, göğsünün altında çaprazlama büyük bir tane ve boynunda başka büyük bir tane. Daha kötüsü kararmış berelerle dolu el karnının üzerindeydi.

Bu kadar güçlü bir adamın böyle kırılgan görünmesi Baekhyun’u korkutmuştu. Kapının arkasında donmuş halde adama bakıyordu. Chanyeol’un farklı görüntüsü onu şaşırtıyordu; siması aniden yumuşamıştı ve sempatik hale dönüşmüştü. Gerçekten yakışıklı bir adamdı.

Zayıf bir ses Baekhyun’u düşüncelerinden ayırdı. Bakışlarını ses doğru çevirdi. Küçük Jongin başka bir kapıdan odaya girmişti ve sekerek büyük yatağa ilerliyordu. Kolunun altında kabarık, pelüş ayıcık vardı ve sevimli çizgili bir pijama takımı giyiyordu.

“Merhaba babacığım.” Yatağa tırmanırken cıvıldadı. Chanyeol’a doğru emekledi ve yanına oturdu. Çocuk eğilip adamın yanağına öpücük kondurunca Baek’in kalbi sızladı.

Chanyeol bu nazik dokunuşa hemen tepki verdi ve kıpırdandı. “Merhaba bebeğim.” Yumuşak bir sesle mırıldandı ve kolunu küçük çocuğa sardı. “Televizyonu mu açtın?”

“Evet.” Jongin parlakça gülümsedi. “Böylece ben uyurken yalnız hissetmeyecektin.” Yanına uzandı ve babasına sokuldu. Küçük elini Chanyeol’un göğsüne koydu. Dikkatle ve nazikçe yarasını okşuyordu. “Acıyor mu?”

“Hayır, bebeğim. Sadece bir çizik ve birkaç yara.” Baekhyun dudaklarında küçük bir gülümsemeyle konuşmalarını dinliyordu.

“Silahlarıyla seni incittiler mi?” Jongin dudaklarında sevimli bir somurtmayla sordu.

Chanyeol dürüstçe başını salladı. “Evet ama sorun değil. Acımıyor.”

“Yalan söyleme baba!” çocuk sevimli bir şekilde kaş çattı ve adamın göğsündeki yarayı dürttü.

Chanyeol baskıyla seslice inledi. Acı dolu ifadesiyle göğsünü tuttu ve derin bir nefes aldı. “Kahretsin.” Küfretti.

_Şefkatli,_ Baek dudağını ısırdı. Canını fena yakmış olmalıydı.

Chanyeol oflayarak yastığa yaslandı. “Seni küçük canavar.” Jongin'e gülerek belinden kavradı. Parmaklarını çocuğun yanlarına bastırarak gıdıkladı. Jongin'in yüksek sesli, neşeli kahkahası odada yankılandı ve modu yükseltti. “Uyudun mu?” bir süre sonra sordu Chanyeol.

“Seninle uyumak istedim ama ahjumma hayır dedi.” Jongin dudak büzdü. “Doktor buradaydı, ona yardım etmek istedim. Sana yara bandı vermek istedim ama çok küçük olduğunu söyledi.”

“Öyle mi?” Chanyeol sordu. “Nereye yapıştırmak istedin?”

“Buraya!” Chanyeol’un boynundaki çiziği işaret etti.

“Buraya mı yapıştırmak istiyorsun?”

Jongin'in gözleri büyüdü. “Yapabilir miyim?” Chanyeol başını sallayınca neşeyle bağırdı ve yataktan indi. Koşarak gözden kayboldu ve küçük, renkli bir kutuyla döndü. Chanyeol kutuyu açmasına yardım etti. Küçük çocuk kıkırdayarak bir sürü renkli yara bandını karıştırıyordu.

“Bu mu?” Jongin paketlerden birini açmaya çalışırken sordu Chanyeol.

“Evet! Evet!” çocuk cıvıldadı.

Adam yara bandına baktı. “Neden bu?” Jongin'in yapıştırabilmesi için başını geriye yatırdı.

Seçilen yara bandını daha iyi görebilmek için gözlerini kıstı Baekhyun. Sonunda gördüğünde genişçe gülümsedi. Jongin üzerinde küçük, yeşil Dino olan mavi bir yara bandı seçmişti. Küçük çiziğe başarıyla yapıştırdığında gururla gülümsedi.

“Dino güçlüdür!” dedi. “Sen de Dino gibi güçlüsün!”

“Dino gibi güçlü müyüm?”

“Evet.” Çocuk gülümsedi. “Çok güçlüsün! Ben de çok güçlü olmak istiyorum!” ayıcığını alıp havaya kaldırdı. “Bir ayı kadar güçlü!”

“Bir ayı kadar güçlü ha? Dino kadar güçlü değil mi?” Chanyeol kıkırdadı.

“Ah… Hayır? Evet? Ahh… İkisi de olmak istiyorum.”

Mafya babası, Jongin'in sevimli sızlanışına kıkırdadı. Ayıcığı ondan alarak kolunu sardı. “Sen şeyi biliyor musun?” çocuğa sordu ve gülümsedi. “Bir ayı kadar büyük ve güçlü olacaksın.”

“Öyle mi?”

“Evet!” başını salladı.

Jongin parlakça sırıttı. “Artık ben küçük ayıyım! Hırr!” hırladı.

“Tehlikeli, minik, bebek ayıcık!”

“Evet!” Chanyeol onu kendine çekip yüzüne öpücüklerini kondururken neşeyle çığlık attı. Jongin küçük kollarını Chanyeol’un boynuna doladı ve ona sokuldu. “Ben kucaklanası bir ayıcığım.”

“Yoruldun mu?” Jongin esneyince sordu Chanyeol.

Jongin başını iki yana salladı. Geriye yaslanarak adama baktı. “Baehyun nerede?” aniden sordu. Baekhyun kendinden bahsedilince irkildi. “Appanın yanında mı?”

“Hayır.” Chanyeol cevapladı. “Appanın yanında değil. Dr. Choi’nin yanında.”

Baekhyun, Jongin'in nefesini tuttuğunu duydu. “Baehyun yaralı mı?”

“Evet, öyle.”

Jongin doğruldu ve yara bantlarından birini aldı. “Yara bandına ihtiyacı var mı?”

“Eminim Dr. Choi ona bir tane vermiştir.”

Jongin dudak büzdü. “Ama ben de bir tane vermek istiyorum!”

Kısa bir sessizlik oldu. “Tamam.” Dedi adam sonunda. “Ama önce gidip yıkanmalıyız.”

Jongin neşeyle ellerini çırparken Baekhyun panikledi. Korkuyla açılmış gözlerle uzun mafya babasının doğrulmasını izledi. Onu burada görmemeliydi. Burada görürse muhtemelen kızardı. Panikle kapıya doğru topalladı ve Chanyeol’un özel odalarından ayrıldı.

Baekhyun nefes nefese kalmış halde odasının kapısını kapattı. “Az daha…” yatağına oturarak soludu. Bedenine saplanan keskin acıyla yüzünü buruşturdu. Bacaklarını yatağa uzatarak uzandı. Hızlanan kalbini sakinleştirmesi gerekiyordu.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

“Baehyun! Baehyun!” kapısı çalındı. “Baehyun! Ben geldim!” yeniden çalındı. “Baehyun! Uyuyor musun?”

Baekhyun gülümseyerek kapıya bakmaya gitti. Kapıyı açtığında kocaman açılmış, parlak bir çift göz ve geniş gülümsemeyle karşılaştı. “Merhaba!” çocuk cıvıldadı. “Selam.” Baek onu selamladı. Chanyeol’a baktı ama görünürde yoktu. “İçeri gelmek ister misin?”

“Evet!” küçük olan yeniden cıvıldadı ve Baek’in yatağına koştu. “Bak!”

Baekhyun yanına oturdu ve çocuğun gösterdiği yara bandına baktı. “Güzelmiş.”

“Senin için.”

“Benim için mi?”

Jongin başını salladı. “Babam incindiğini söyledi. Yara bandına ihtiyacın var.” Baek’in bacağındaki koyu bereyi gösterdi.

Baek hızlıca yorganla üzerini örttü. “O kadar kötü değil.” Gülümsemeye çalıştı. “Yara bandına ihtiyacım yok.” Jongin dudak bükerek yara bandıyla oynuyordu. Baek’in kalbi üzgün suratı görünce sızladı. “Ah ama buraya bak.” Diyerek Jongin'e bileğindeki küçük çiziği gösterdi. “Burası çok acıyor.”

“Yara bandına ihtiyacın var işte!” çocuk bağırarak bandı açtı. Dikkatle çiziğin üstünü renkli yara bandıyla kapattı. “İşte! Kelebekler!”

Baek sarı yara bandına bakarak gülümsedi. “Teşekkür ederim.”

“Artık acımıyor, dimi?” Jongin gülümsüyordu. “Babamda da var.” Dedi. “Babam da yaralı. Kötü insanlar onu incittiler. Kötü insanlar buraya geldiler, babama zarar verdiler.” Kaşlarını çatarak kollarını küçük göğsünde kavuşturdu. “Sana da zarar verdiler, dimi?”

Baekhyun yavaşça başını salladı. “Evet…”

“Babam her zaman ah olduğum zaman öper.” Jongin gülümsedi. “Appam gibi.”

“Appan?”

Çocuk başını salladı. “Appa artık bir melek.” Pencereden dışarısını işaret etti. “Appa şu anda bulutlarda uyuyor. Appa artık bir melek olduğu için ben de burada yaşamak zorundayım.”

Baekhyun kaş çattı, kafası karışmıştı. Burada yaşamak zorunda mı? Daha önce yaşamıyor muydu? Nerede yaşıyordu peki? Chanyeol’un oğluydu, değil mi? Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol’un oğlu. Burada yaşamıyor muydu? Neden?

“Appa ve ben parkın yanında yaşıyorduk.” Çocuk gülümsedi. “Parkta ördekler vardı. Onlara ekmek götürürdük. Ben de onlara kurabiye verirdim. Kurabiyeyi severler. Ben de kurabiyeyi severim. Sen kurabiye sever misin?”

Baek başını salladı. “Evet, ben de kurabiye severim.”

“Kurabiye istedi canım.” Jongin doğruldu. Yataktan atlayarak Baekhyun’a el salladı. “Gel Baehyun. Kurabiye yiyelim.”

“Ayağın acıyor, dimi?”Baekhyun’un yanında yürürken sordu Jongin. Baekhyun’un bileğindeki beyaz bandaja bakarak dudaklarını büzdü. “Bir tane daha yara bandı ister misin?”

“Ahaha, yok.” Baek kıkırdadı. “Sorun değil.”

“Ama çok güzel.”

Baekhyun hayır diyemiyordu. Çocuğun parlayan gözleri hayır diyemeyecek kadar sevimliydi. Jongin neşeyle cıvıldadı ve daha fazla yara bandı almaya gitti. Baekhyun daha ne olduğunu anlamadan oturma odasında oturmuş, mafya babasının minik oğlunun onu renkli yara bantlarıyla süslemesine izin veriyordu.

“Nini, ne yapıyorsun?”

Jongin, Heesoo'ya gülümsedi. “Baehyun’u güzelleştirdim!”

Kâhya kurabiye ve sıcak çikolatalı tepsiyi sehpaya bıraktı ve patronunun oğluna bir tane kurabiye uzattı. “Üşümüyor musun?”

Baekhyun başını iki yana salladı. Sıcak çikolatasından bir yudum aldı ve kadına gülümsedi. “Ben iyiyim.”

“Yarın birisi camları değiştirmeye gelecek.”

“Salon kötü görünüyor.”

Heesoo başını salladı. “Birkaç güne her şey düzelir. Maddi zarar sadece.” Gülümsedi.

Baekhyun ne demek istediğini anlayabiliyordu. “Ben iyiyim.”

“Baekhyun… Ben—“

“Ben iyiyim.” Diye tısladı.

Kadın iç çekti. “Sadece bilmeni istiyorum ki… Eğer yardıma ihtiyacın—“

“YARDIMA İHTİYACIM YOK!”

Jongin, Baekhyun’un patlamasıyla irkildi ve kurabiyesini elinden düşürdü.

“Baekhyun, lütfen ben—“

“HAYIR!” Baekhyun kadına bağırdı. Kâbusunun görüntüleri gözlerinin önünde belirirken yanaklarından gözyaşları süzülüyordu. Koltuktan kalktı ve acıyla inleyerek kapıya gitti. “Hayır!”

Bağırarak saçlarına asıldı. “Hayır!”

Adam geri gelmişti. Baekhyun bedeninde iğrenç ellerini hissedebiliyordu. Göğsünde ve bacaklarında dolaştıklarını hissedebiliyordu. Hissin gitmesi için sertçe tenini çimdikleyerek tırnaklarını geçiriyordu. “Git! Git!”

Baekhyun avazı çıktığı kadar bağırıyordu. Acı dolu sesi yüksekti ve her yerden duyulabiliyordu. “Git!” yere yığıldı; tüm bedeni sarsılıyor, şiddetle titriyordu.

Sesli ağlama ve çığlıklar Chanyeol’u odasından çıkardı. Topallayarak merdivenlere vardı ve yerde ağlayan çocuğu görünce kaş çattı. “Öylece dikilmeyin!” adamlarına bağırdı. “Ona yardım edin!”

Adam dikkatle Baekhyun’a yaklaştı ancak elini üzerine koyduğu anda çocuk çığlık atmaya başladı.

Adam Baekhyun’dan uzaklaştığında Chanyeol seslice iç çekti ve merdivenlerden indi. Sertçe adamını ittirdi ve diz çöktü. “HAYIR! GİT!” korkudan gözü görmeyen çocuk yumruk attı ve çenesine denk geldi. İnce bileklerinden kavrayarak onu durdurmaya çalıştı. Baekhyun’un çığlıkları yükseliyordu. Gözlerini sıkıca kapatmış tekmeler atıyordu.

Çocuğun baldırındaki yaraların açıldığını görünce Chanyeol’un çenesi kasıldı. Baekhyun’un bileklerini bıraktı ve kolunu altına sokarak ona sıkıca sarıldı.

“HAYIR! HAYIR!” Baekhyun çığlık atıyor ve şiddetle çırpınıyordu. Kendini sıkı tutuştan kurtarmaya çalışıyordu. Ama tutuş daha da sıkılaştı. Onu tutana yumruklar atmaya devam ediyordu. Yumruklarını adamın bedenine savuruyor, denk gelen her yerini tırnaklarıyla çiziyordu.

“Baekhyun!”

Dondu.

“Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun gözlerini yavaşça açarken görüşü bulanıktı. Bedenindeki tutuş hâlâ sıkıydı ama çok geçmeden gevşedi. “O burada değil.” Derin ses onu titretmişti. “O burada değil.”

Baekhyun yüzünü boynuna gömerek ağladı. Chanyeol iç çekti; sonunda sakinleşmiş görünüyordu. “Sakinleş.” Dedi. Baekhyun’un bedeni aniden gevşeyerek kolları yana düşünce kaşlarını çattı. Elini çocuğun başının arkasına koydu ve onu geriye yatırdı.

Baekhyun bilincini kaybetmişti; kırılgan bir bebek gibi uzun adamın kollarında cansız ve savunmasız şekilde uzanıyordu öylece.


	5. 5.Bölüm

Böyle şeyler görmeye alışkındı. İnsanların büyük acılar çektiğini, depresyona girdiklerini görmeye alışkındı ama hiç bu kadar kötü hissetmemişti.

Pişmanlık dolu bakışlarla Baekhyun’un uykusunda inlemesini izliyordu. Çocuk yatağındaydı; çarşafa asılıp kıvranıyor ve ağlıyordu. Yanaklarından gözyaşları akıyordu ama uyanık değildi.

Chanyeol dikkatle örtüye uzandı ve kaldırarak Baekhyun’un baldırındaki çiziklere baktı. Kendi kendine açmıştı bunları. Dr. Choi derin yaraları tedavi etmişti ama yine de bazıları hâlâ kanıyordu. İnce bacakları zaman zaman titriyordu ve Chanyeol kaslarının gerildiğini görebiliyordu. Örtüyü üzerine örterken dudaklarından bir iç çekiş döküldü. Çocuğa üzülüyordu.

Kapı açıldığında Chanyeol başını Baekhyun’dan çevirdi. “Merhaba.” Jongin'e yumuşakça gülümsedi.

Çocuk yanına koştu ve kucağına çıktı. “Baehyun yaralı mı? Neden ağlıyordu?” Baek’in yanaklarındaki yaşları görünce nefesini tuttu. “Ağlıyor!” iki eliyle ağzını kapattı ve Chanyeol’a baktı. “Kâbus mu görüyor?” diye fısıldadı.

“Evet.” Chanyeol cevapladı. “Baekhyun yaralı ama fiziksel olarak değil.”

“Fissel ne demek?”

“Fiziksel.” Yeol kelimeyi tekrarladı. “Fiziksel sadece bedenin incinmesi değil yani.”

Jongin sevimli bir şekilde başını yana yatırdı. “Başka neresi acıyor?”

Chanyeol bir süre düşündü. “Imm, kalbi ve aklı da yaralı.” Diye cevapladı. “Ona kötü bir şey oldu ve bunu unutamaz.”

“Unutamadığı için mi yaralı?”

Chanyeol çocuğa gülümsedi ve başını salladı. “Aynen öyle. Çok akıllısın.” Diye övdü ve hokka burnunu sıktırdı. Jongin'i yere indirerek ayağa kalktı.

“Gel bebeğim, dinlenmesi gerekiyor.”

Jongin babasının elini tuttu ve Baekhyun’a bakarak durdu. “Ama…”

“Yakında ağlamayacak. Uyumasına izin verelim.”

Jongin dudak büzdü ama babasıyla odadan çıktı. “Appaya gidebilir miyiz?”

“Bebeğim, bugün biraz yoruldum.” Mafya babası söyledi. “Ona yarın gideriz, olur mu?”

Çocuk başını kaldırıp Chanyeol’a baktı. “Sen de mi yaralısın?”

“Hayır.” Chanyeol gülümsedi. “Yaralı değilim. Yorgunum sadece.”

“Şekerleme yapmak ister misin? Ben de seninle yapabilir miyim?”

“Tabi.”

“Yaşasın!” Jongin bağırdı. “Ama Ayıcık’ın da ihtiyacı var. Onun da uykusu gelmiş.”

Chanyeol, Jongin'in odasına koşmasını izlerken gülümsedi. Yatak odasına girdiğinde Jongin çoktan yatağa çıkmış, yorganın altına saklanmıştı. Chanyeol yorganı şakacı bir kükremeyle açtığında çığlık atarak sevimli şekilde kıkırdadı. Ama şakacı kükreme acı dolu inlemeye dönüştü bir anda. Karnına saplanan keskin ağrıyla büzüldü.

Jongin acısını fark ederek yanına emekledi. “Baba!” nefesini tuttu. “Yaralandın mı?!”

“Hayır, hayır.” Chanyeol gülümseyerek çocuğu sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. “Biraz hızlı hareket etmişim.” Yatağa girdi ve uzandı. Jongin'in yanına sokulmasını bekledikten sonra yorganı üzerlerine örttü. Minik bedeni sarmalayarak kendine çekti iyice. “Endişelenme bebeğim, ben iyiyim.”

“Peki.” Jongin gülümsedi ve ona sokuldu. Ayıcık’ı alıp Chanyeol’un göğsüne koydu. “Baehyun’un da Ayıcık’ı var mı?” diye sordu. Chanyeol başını iki yana sallayınca kaşlarını çattı. “Ama bir Ayıcık’a ihtiyacı var. Böylece yalnız hissetmez. Ayıcık’a ihtiyacı var, böylece geceleri ona sarılabilir. Ayıcık’ın olduğunda kötü rüyaların kaçarlar.” Chanyeol’a baktı. “Baba, Baehyun’a Ayıcık almalıyız. Ona Ayıcık alabilir miyiz?”

“Sessiz olup uyursan alırız.”

“Peki!” Nini bağırdı ve gözlerini kapattı. “Tatlı rüyalar babacığım! Seni seviyorum!”

“Ben de seni seviyorum bebeğim.”

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

Baekhyun ter içinde kalmış halde titreyerek gözlerini açtı. Hızla soluyarak doğruldu.

Adam yeniden buradaydı, rüyasındaydı. Onu bitmeyen, karanlık koridorlarda takip ediyor, kovalıyordu; Baekhyun’un nefesi kesilene ve artık takati kalmayana kadar. Baekhyun kendisini görebiliyordu. Yerde uzandığını, adamın üzerine çıkıp kıyafetlerini parçaladığını görebiliyordu.

Baek’in anıdan dolayı nefesi kesilir gibi oldu. Titrek bacaklarıyla banyoya gitti. Islak tişörtünü ve iç çamaşırını çıkardı, küveti suyla doldurdu. Tamamen çıplak bir halde büyük aynaya döndü ve bedenine baktı. Büyük, koyu bereler ve kanlı tırnak izleri tenini süslüyordu. Görüntüyle iç çekti. Berbat görünüyordu.

Küvete girerken tısladı ve oturdu. Teni sıcak suyla temas ettiği anda yanmaya başlamıştı. Nahoş bir acıydı ama Baekhyun görmezden geldi. Suyun sıcaklığı harika hissettiriyordu. Gözlerini kapattı ve başını geriye yasladı. Ellerini suda gezdirerek çıkardığı sesleri dinledi.

Sessizlik anından hoşlanmıştı. Bedeni sıcak suyla sarmalanmış halde güvende hissediyordu kendini; tıpkı Chanyeol’un kocaman kapüşonlusunda hissettiği gibi.

Chanyeol onu düşündüğünü anlamış gibi birkaç saniye sonra kapıyı çalmış, Baek girebileceğini söylemeden açmıştı.

“Baekhyun?” sesi her zamanki gibi derindi. Baekhyun’un omurgasını titretiyordu.

“Buradayım.”

Onu şaşırtarak banyoya gelmedi uzun adam. Arkasını dönüp kapıya yaslandı. “Banyodan çıkınca dr. Choi’ye görünmeni istiyorum.”

“Olur.” Dedi Baek.

“Bir de Jongin film izlemek istiyor. Senin de onunla izlemeni istedi. Dr. Choi’yle görüştükten sonra oturma odasına gel.”

“Ah… Ben… Tamam.” Baekhyun söyledi.

“Pekâlâ.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Yardıma ihtiyacın olursa, çekinme.”

Çocuk başını salladı. “Bir… Sorum var.”

“Nedir?”

“Kapüşonlu… Ben… O… yırtıldı… Ben…”

“Başka bir tane mi istiyorsun?” Chanyeol sordu.

“Ama eğer…”

“Sana getiririm.” Cümlesini bitirmeden sözü kesilmişti. Chanyeol odadan çıkıp kapıyı ardından kapattı.

Chanyeol gittiğinde Baek yıkandı. Şampuanı alarak eline çokça sıktı. Yıkanmak daha önce hiç bu kadar iyi hissettirmemişti. Adamın bıraktığı tüm kiri yıkıyormuş gibiydi. Geriye yaslandı ve saçını durulamak için suyun altına girdi.

Donuk bir ses duyduğunda sudan çıktı. Chanyeol elinde açık gri bir kazakla kapıya yaslanıyordu. “Buraya bırakıyorum.” Dedi ve çamaşır sepetinin üzerine koydu. “Acele etme.” Dedikten sonra gitti.

Chanyeol acele etmemesini söylemişti ancak Baekhyun adam çıkar çıkmaz küvetten çıktı. Havluya sarındı ve klozete oturdu. Dikkatle parmaklarını baldırlarındaki derin çiziklerde gezdirdi. İz kalmamasını umuyordu.

Kurulanıp giyindi; sadece iç çamaşırı, Chanyeol’un getirdiği kazak ve çorapla Dr. Choi’ye gitti.

Adam zaten onu bekliyordu ve sıcak bir gülümsemeyle selamladı. “Üşüteceksin.”

“Pantolon giyince bacaklarım acıyor.” Diye fısıldadı Baek. Dudağını ısırdı ve elleriyle kanlı izleri saklamaya çalıştı.

“Buraya gel.” Yaşlı adam söyledi. İleriye doğru eğilip yaraları inceledikten sonra küçük bir kutuya uzandı. Losyonu dikkatle çiziklere sürdü. “Yakında iyileşirler.” Dedi.

Baekhyun başını salladı ve uzattığında kutuyu doktordan aldı. “Günde iki defa çiziklerine sür ve haplarını unutma.” Dedi. Baekhyun başını salladı. “Tamam.”

Doktorun yanında ayrılınca oturma odasına gitti Baekhyun. Jongin yerde uzanmış, battaniye ve yastıklardan oluşan evinde yuvarlanıyordu. Chanyeol şöminenin yanındaki koltukta oturuyordu ve çocuğu yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle izliyordu.

“Baehyun!” onu görür görmez çocuk cıvıldadı ve ayağa fırladı. Yanına koşarak gelip elini tuttu. “Gel Baehyun! Babam bana ev yaptı. Çooook yumuşak. Gel, benimle oturabilirsin.”

Jongin elini bırakarak evine girdi. “Bak, kurabiyem var. Kurabiye ve süt!” çocuk sırıttı. “Kurabiye al. Film izliyoruz. Baymax izleyeceğiz! Baymax’i seviyorum!”

“Baymax nedir?” Baek yere otururken sordu.

Jongin DVD kutusunu alıp Baek’e gösterdi. “Bu Baymax! Kocaman, beyaz bir robot. Baymax’i seviyorum!”

“Havalıymış.” Baekhyun gülümsedi.

“Öyle! Öyle!”

“Jongin, bu kadar bağırma.” Chanyeol gülümseyerek söyledi. Kumandaya uzanıp onlara baktı. “Hazır mısın?”

“Evet!” Jongin cıvıldadı ve uzandı. “Baymax!”

Küçük Hiro ve robotu Baymax’in filmi Baekhyun’u içine çekmişti. Ne olacağını merak ederek ekrana bakıyor, kurabiyesini yiyordu. Jongin ara sıra çığlık atıyordu; özellikle de Baymax komik sesler çıkardığında. Chanyeol’dan ise hiç ses çıkmıyordu. Fakat Baekhyun dönüp ona bakamıyordu.

Film bittiğinde Baekhyun sonunda dönüp bakabildi. Mafya babası koltukta uyuyakalmıştı. Göğsü sakin nefeslerle inip kalkıyordu ve yüzü yumuşamıştı. Baekhyun gülümsedi. Hiç tehlikeli görünmüyordu.

Jongin babasının yanına gidip koltuğun kenarına çıktı ve küçük kollarını adamın boynuna doladı. “Babacığım.” Diye fısıldadı. “Baymax bitti.”

Chanyeol derin bir nefes aldı ve göz kapakları titreşerek açıldı. “Baymax bitti mi?”

Jongin başını salladı ve hokka burnunu Chanyeol’un yanağına sürttü. “Başka bir tane?”

“Olmaz bebeğim, geç oldu. Yatma vakti.”

Jongin sızlanınca gülümsedi Baek. “İstemiyorum.”

“Ama yatmalısın.”

“Uyku masalı?”

Baekhyun adamın dudaklarında beliren sevgi dolu gülümsemeyi dikkatle izledi. “Ama önce dişlerimizi fırçalamalıyız.”

Nini başını salladı ve kocaman gülümseyerek Chanyeol’un dudaklarına öpücük kondurdu. “Peter Pan’i okuyacaksın bana?”

“Peter Pan mi? Yine mi?” Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Bu hafta dört kez okudum onu.”

“Peter Pan’i seviyorum ama!” Jongin cıvıldadı. “Peter’i oku bana!”

“Pekâlâ.” Mafya babası gülümsedi. Kolunu üç yaşındaki çocuğa sardı ve ayağa kalktı. Baekhyun acı dolu ifadesini yakalamıştı. “İyi geceler de.”

“İyi geceler Baehyun!” Jongin gülümseyerek Baek’e el salladı. “Bay bay!”

“İyi geceler.” Baek de ona gülümsedi. Chanyeol’un küçükle gitmesini izledi. Onlar gözden kaybolduğunda yastıklara uzandı ve gözlerini kapattı. Bir şey farklıydı.

‘O’ şey olduğundan beri her şey değişmişti. Baekhyun hâlâ uzun adamdan korkuyordu. Ama aslında korkmuyordu da. Bir şekilde Chanyeol’un varlığı onu sakinleştiriyor ve güvende hissettiriyordu. Derince iç çekti. Ona güvenebilir miydi; onu artık incitmeyeceğine? Güvende olduğuna emin olabilir miydi?

Aklında bu düşüncelerle uyuyakaldı Baekhyun. Çok geçmeden yeniden uyanmıştı. Birisinin odada gezinme sesine gözlerini açtı.

“Oh, seni uyandırmak istemedim.” Heesoo fısıldadı. Elinde kurabiye kâsesi ve Jongin'in kupası vardı.

Baekhyun doğruldu ve gözlerini ovuşturdu. Şömine rafındaki saate baktı; ikiyi yeni geçmişti. “Neden uyanıksın?” kadına sordu ve ona döndü.

İç çekti. “Nini.” Dedi. “Yine ağlıyordu.”

“Yine mi?” Baek şaşırmıştı. “Nesi var?”

“Kyungsoo'yu özlüyor.” Kâhya cevapladı. “Gün içinde Kyungsoo'nun artık burada olmadığını fark edemeyecek kadar dikkati dağınık oluyor ama gece olduğunda…” durakladı. “Her gece ağlıyor.” Hafifçe gülümsedi. “Chanyeol ona Kyungsoo'nun melek olduğunu ve bulutlarda uyuduğunu söyledi ama daha kendin yapamazken bir çocuğun kayıpla başa çıkmasını isteyebilir misin?”

“Onlar… Evli miydi?” Baekhyun ihtiyatla sordu.

“Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo'yu mu diyorsun?”

Yavaşça başını salladı. “Evet.”

Heesoo gülümsedi ve koltuğa oturdu. “Hayır, evli değillerdi. Çift bile değillerdi.” Diye başladı. “Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo beraber büyüdüler. Chanyeol’un aksine Chanyeol’un babası korkunç bir adamdı. Çocuk kaçakçılığı yapıyordu. Kyungsoo da o çocuklardan biriydi. Onu yanına alıp eğitti. Kyungsoo kiralık katil olmak için yetiştirildi. Chanyeol gibi. Zamanla en yakın arkadaş oldular ve birbirlerinden ayrılmaz hale geldiler.”

Durdu. Baekhyun onun yutkunduğunu gördü. “Kyungsoo… Park’ın düşmanının oğluyla bir ilişkisi vardı. Bu işte ölüm fermanı demektir bu. Chanyeol’un babası Kyungsoo'yu az daha öldürecekti.”

“Neden yapmadı?”

“Kyungsoo hamileydi.” Dedi Heesoo. “Kyungsoo'yu korumak için Chanyeol bebeğin kendisinin olduğunu söyledi.” Gülümsedi. Baekhyun yaşlı gözlerini görebiliyordu. “Kâğıt üzerinde Chanyeol, Jongin'in babası; bu yüzden Nini artık burada.” Kadın elindeki kâseye bakarak gülümsedi. “Chanyeol biyolojik babası olmayabilir ama Jongin'i seviyor ve onun için hayatını verir. Tıpkı gerçek bir baba gibi.”

Baekhyun hafifçe gülümsedi. Sonra şaşkınlıkla kaşları çatıldı. “Jongin'in babası nerede?”

“Öldü. Babası onu infaz etti.”

“Ne?” Baek nefesini tuttu.

Heesoo başını salladı. “Aileyi tehlikeye atmak ya da küçük düşürmek ölümle cezalandırılır. Uşak da olsan varis de olsan bir şey değişmez.”

“İğrenç…” Baek vahşetin korkunçluğuyla mırıldandı. “Ama… Yani… Eminim Chanyeol’un babası Jongin'in Chanyeol’un çocuğu olmadığını biliyordur, değil mi?”

“Tabii ki biliyordu.”

“Ama… Bu da aileyi küçük düşürmez mi?”

Kadın başını salladı. “Düşürür.”

“Chanyeol yine de yaşıyor…”

“Şey, diyeceğim o ki Bay Park kendine bir ölüm makinesi yarattı. Chanyeol en tehlikeli ve en çok korkulandır.” Alçak sesi Baek’i titretti. “Buna geri tepme diyebilirsin sanırım.” Başını iki yana sallayarak kıkırdadı. “Bay Park onu gizli bir silah olarak kullanmak istedi ve şimdi bu silahın namlusu ona çevrili.”

Kısa bir sessizlik oldu. “Biliyorum, zaten söylemiştim ama yeniden söyleyeyim. Chanyeol mafya babası olabilir ama hâlâ iyi bir adam ve mükemmel bir babadır.”

Baekhyun nasıl cevap vereceğini bilmiyordu, gerek de yoktu. Heesoo gülümseyerek onu yalnız bıraktı.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

Jongin'in neşeli kahkahası evde hiçbir şey olmamış gibi yankılanıyordu. Mutfağa girerken gülümsüyordu Baekhyun. Jongin tezgâhta oturmuş Chanyeol’a nutellalı çilek yediriyordu.

“Baehyun!”

Chanyeol ona döndü ve başını salladı. “Günaydın.”

“Günaydın.” Baekhyun utangaçça gülümsedi.

“Baehyun bak! Çiyek! Sen de ister misin?”

Jongin küçük kırmızı meyveyi ona uzattı ve Baek gülümseyerek aldı. “Teşekkürler.”

“Mmm! Leziz leziz!”

Chanyeol çocuğu tezgâhtan indirdi ve çilek kâsesini eline verdi. Küçük ellerindeki kâseyle mutfak masasına gitti ve oraya koydu. “Yesene Baehyun!”

Parlak bir şekilde gülümseyerek sandalyesine tırmandı ve Baekhyun’un çilekleri yemesini izledi. “Appaya gideceğiz.” Dedi Baekhyun’a. “Çiçek alacağız. Güzel çiçekler. Sen de bizimle gelsene?”

Soruyla beraber çilek Baekhyun’un boğazına takıldı. “Ah… Bence ben…”

“İstiyorum! Sen de gel! Lütfen?”

Chanyeol boğazını temizleyince Baek irkildi. “Bir saate gideceğiz.” Diyerek mutfaktan çıktı.

Şaşıran Baek mafya babasının arkasından bakakaldı. Chanyeol’un onun mezarlığa gelmesini istediğine inanamıyordu. Baekhyun dumura uğramış halde öylece otururken Jongin minik ellerini çırpıyordu. “Sen de güzel çiçekler alabilirsin!”

“Ah… Olur.”

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

Chanyeol’un peşinden Kyungsoo'nun mezarına gitmek tuhaftı. Burada ne işi vardı? Hayır diyebilirdi ama Jongin'in parlayan gözleri ona evet demekten başka seçenek bırakmamıştı.

Güvenli bir mesafeden Jongin'in elindeki renkli çiçeklerle mezara doğru koşturmasını izliyordu. Eğildi ve çiçekleri bıraktı. Bu sırada Chanyeol bir mum yakarak papatya ve gül buketinin yanına koydu.

Baek, Jongin'in bir şeyler babıldadığını duyabiliyordu. Ara sıra kıkırdayarak onu gösteriyordu; sanki Kyungsoo'ya onun da geldiğini söylüyordu.

Bir süre sonra mezarlıktan ayrıldıklarında yakındaki parka gitmeye başladılar. Baekhyun yavaşça Chanyeol’un yanında ilerliyordu. Jongin birkaç metre önlerinde koşturuyor, renkli yaprakları toplayıp havaya atıyordu.

Chanyeol’un dudaklarında yumuşak bir gülümseme vardı ama hemen kayboldu. Baekhyun tepki veremeden adam silahını çekmiş, Baekhyun’u yere itmişti. “Jongin!”

Jongin'in çığlığını duyunca Baekhyun irkildi ve yerinden doğruldu. Tanınmadık, maskeli bir adam çocuğu yakalamıştı ve başına silah dayamıştı. “Baba!”

“Silahı bırak, Park!”

Chanyeol tereddüt etmeden silahı bıraktı. “Bırak onu!”

Hâlâ Jongin'i tutan adam silahı Chanyeol’a doğrulttu. “Üzgünüm ama bugün ölmemeyi tercih ederim.” Diyerek tetiğe bastı.

Mermi Chanyeol’un karnına saplanarak dizlerinin üstüne düşmesine neden oldu.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun nefesini tuttu. Yaralı bacağı el verdiği ölçüde adamın yanına koştu. Ancak ona ulaşamadan önce bir kol boynuna dolandı ve yüzüne kumaş bastırıldı. Baekhyun çırpınarak kaçmaya çalıştı ama yapamadı. Başı dönmeye başladı ve bilincini kaybetti.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

“Baba! Baba!”

“Tanrım, kapa çeneni be!” adam yüzüne tokat atınca Jongin bağırdı. “Kes lan!” adam ona yeniden, bu sefer yumruğuyla vurdu.

Jongin'in başı geriye devrildi ve duvara çarptı. Gözleri kayarak yere yığıldı.

Bilinçsiz olsa bile Jongin güvende değildi. Adam delirmiş gibi çocuğa vuruyor, küçük bedenini kum torbası gibi tekmeliyordu. Bir süre sonra onu bıraktı.

“Umarım onu öldürmemişsindir.” Başka bir adam konuştu. “Yoksa patron seni gebertir.”

“Neden bu çocuğu istediğini anlamıyorum. Nesi var bunun? Bu çocuk bir piç. Nesi bu kadar olağandışı?”

Adam omuz silkti. “Kim bilir? Umurumda değil. Ödülümü aldığım sürece sorun yoktur.”

“Herkesin bir zaafının olması harika değil mi?” adamlardan biri güldü. “Park’ın zaafı da bu piç çocuk.”

“Herkesin zaafı mı var? Seninki ne?”

“Pizza ve bira.”

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

Baekhyun kendine geldiğinde sert, soğuk bir zeminde yattığını fark etti. Doğrulunca bileğinde hissettiği soğuk ve ağır bir şeyle tısladı. Aşağıya baktığında demir zincirlerini görünce nefesini tuttu. Tutup kendini kurtarmaya çalıştı; nafileydi. Zincir kısaydı ve duvara sabitlenmişti. Kurtulmasına imkân yoktu.

Sızlandı. Neredeydi acaba? Bulunduğu odaya bakındı. Tek bir ışık yanıyordu. Girişe benziyordu, daha çok market girişi gibiydi; boş bir market girişi. Soğuktu ve küf kokuyordu. Baekhyun tavandan damlayan suyu duyabiliyordu.

“…B…”

Baek zayıf sesle irkildi. Gözlerini kocaman açarak hızlanan kalbiyle loş yeri inceledi.

“…Ba…ba…”

“Jongin?!” Baekhyun nefesini tuttu. Dizlerinin üzerinde yavaşça emeklemeye başladı. “Nini?”

“…Baehyun?”

“Evet, evet. Benim.” Baek fısıldadı ve elleriyle ilerlemeye devam etti. “Neredesin? Konuş benimle Nini.”

Küçüğün sesini dinleyerek emekliyordu Baekhyun. Sonunda Jongin'e vardığında gözleri yaşardı. Çocuğun soğuk zeminde titrediğini ve ağladığını gördü. Onu incitmemeye çalışarak dikkatle Jongin'i yerden kaldırdı ve kucağına aldı.

“Canın acıyor mu?” Baek sordu. Çocuğu olabildiğince kendine çekiyordu ve Jongin'in başını salladığını hissetti.

“Eve gitmek istiyorum… Babama…” Jongin hıçkırdı.

Baekhyun onu sıkıca tutarak başını okşadı. “Shh. Her şey yoluna girecek.”

Umuyordu yalnızca.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

Baekhyun hâlâ soğuk holde zincirlenmiş durumdaydı ve dalgın bir şekilde Jongin'i kucaklıyordu. Yavaşça ileri geri sallanarak kollarında uyuyan çocuğa yumuşak bir melodi mırıldanıyordu.

Ne kadar süredir burada olduklarını bilmiyordu; zaman kavramını yitirmişti. Kapı aniden açılıp birisi girdiğinde çığlık atarak Jongin'e sımsıkı sarıldı. Işıklar yandı ve hol aydınlandı.

Işık gözünü kamaştırırken parlaklığa alışmak için birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Tamamen alıştığında Baek etrafına baktı ve Chanyeol’u görünce nefesi kesildi.

Uzun adam baygındı ve tavandan sarkan iki zincire bağlıydı; kesimhanedeki hayvan gibi. Yarı çıplak bedeninden kan sızıyordu, sırtını ve büyük Anka dövmesini kırmızıya boyuyordu.

“Chanyeol…”

Bir grup adam ona yaklaştı ve birisi sertçe karnına tekme attı. Chanyeol bağırdı ve kan tükürdü. “Uyan piç herif!”

Adamlardan birisi zincirleri çözerek Chanyeol’un yere yığılmasına neden oldu. Adamın bedeni sesli bir inlemeyle zeminle buluştu. Gruptaki en uzun zaman Chanyeol’un saçını kavrayıp başını geriye yatırınca Baekhyun bir gözünü kapattı. “Kalk!”

Chanyeol’u eski bir yağmur variline sürüklediler. Adamlardan birisi gözünü kırpmadan Chanyeol’un başını suya bastırdı.

Baekhyun’un kalbi atmayı bırakmıştı. Jongin'i bedenine sıkıca bastırarak gözyaşlarını bıraktı.

Chanyeol’un bedeni irkildi ve kurtulmak için çabaladı. Onu bıraktılar; daha çok işkence etmek için sadece. Başını her suya batırdıklarında süre biraz daha uzuyordu.

İşkenceyi izlemek korkunçtu. “Durun…” Baekhyun bağırarak adamların dikkatini çekti.

“Ha! Ne dedin sen?!” çetedeki adamlardan birisi güldü. “Durmamızı mı istiyorsun?” Chanyeol’un saçını kavrayıp başını geriye çekti. Kızıl saçlı adam nefes almaya çalışıyordu. “Duydun mu Park? Küçük kediciğin durmamızı istiyormuş.”

Ağır bakışlarla Chanyeol ona döndü ve Baekhyun’un yaşlı gözlerine baktı. Kollarında Jongin'le duvara zincirlenmiş halde köşede oturuyordu.

“Çok dokunaklı değil mi?” adam sırıttı. “Seni bırakmamızı istiyor.”

“Ama bırakamayız, küçük çocuk.” Başka bir adam gülerek Baek’e yaklaştı. “Onu bırakamayız. Ölmesi gerekiyor.”

Baekhyun adamdan uzaklaşarak hızla soluyordu. Adam ona dokunmak için uzanınca inledi.

“Ellerini çek şerefsiz!” Chanyeol kükredi. “Onlara dokunayım deme!”

“Yok ya?” adam gülerek Baek’e ve çocuğa arkasını döndü. “Ne yapacaksın, Park? Şu haline baksana, sonuna geldin. Kabul et. Biz kazandık!”

Chanyeol adam sert bir bakış attı ve tehlikeli bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Siz mi kazandınız?” diye sordu. “Ben hâlâ yaşıyorum, hemen havaya girmeyin.”

“Hahaha, çok şakacısın, Park.” Adam güldü. “Bir şey yapamazsın.”

“Sen öyle san.”

Bu sefer hırladı adam. “Evet, ben öyle diyorum!” Chanyeol’a koştu ve başını suya batırdı. Mafya babasını boğmaya çalışırken gözleri nefretten kararmıştı.

Baekhyun bağırdı ve ses duyulmayana kadar gözlerini kapattı. Chanyeol’un bedeninin hareketsizce varilden sarktığını gördü; başı hâlâ suyun içindeydi. “Hayır…”

“Tanrım, sonunda!” düşman sırıttı. “Bu şerefsiz yeterince yolumuza çıktı.”


	6. 6.Bölüm

Korku dolu gözlerle, hızlanan kalbiyle ve göğsündeki Jongin'e yerde oturmuş mafya babasının cansız bedenine bakıyordu. Nefes alıp almadığını anlayamayacak kadar uzaktaydı. Chanyeol yerde yatıyordu ve karnındaki yara hâlâ kanıyordu.

“Chanyeol?”

Ayağını kıpırdatarak zincirden kurtulmaya çalıştı. Dikkatle Jongin'i soğuk yere yatırdı ve ayağını kendine çekti. Bileği çizilmişti ve kanıyordu. Demir zincir ne zaman tenine değse acıyor ve yanıyordu. Zincire asıldı; nafileydi. Bağırdı. “Lanet olsun!”

Hole bakınarak zinciri kırmak için bir şey bulmaya çalıştı. Sonunda küçük, ince bir demir çubuk buldu ve ona doğru ilerledi. Neyse ki zincir yeterince uzundu, böylece çubuğu alabildi. Kilide soktu ve hareket ettirdi. “Haydi!” diye fısıldadı.

Bir kilidi açmak filmlerde çok kolay görünüyordu ama hiçte kolay falan değildi; işe yarmıyordu. Başka bir şey denemek zorundaydı. Bu sefer küçük çubuğu ayağıyla kilit arasına soktu ve tüm gücünü kullanarak kilidi bükmeye çalıştı. “Evvet!” sonunda işe yarayınca sevinçle bağırdı.

Oldukça güçle zincirden ayağını çıkarabilmişti. Derince iç çekti. Yaralı bileğini ovarak acıyı dindirmeye çalıştı. Sonunda özgür kalarak yerden kalktı ve Chanyeol’un yanına gitti.

Yavaşça uzun adama yanaştı ve yanında diz çöktü. “C… Chanyeol?” sessizce fısıldadı. Titreyen elleriyle uzandı ve adamın göğsüne dokundu. Teni soğuktu ve ıslaktı. Karnındaki yara hâlâ kanıyordu ve belinin altında kırmızı gölet oluşmuştu.

Baekhyun nefesini tutarak elini Chanyeol’un boynuna götürdü. Parmaklarını tenine bastırarak nabız almaya çalıştı. Nabız atışını hissedince kalbi hızlandı. Zayıftı ama vardı. “Şükürler olsun.” Baek soludu. Yanaklarından gözyaşları akıyordu. “Şükürler olsun.”

Chanyeol’un dövülmüş yüzüne baktı. Sağ kaşı yarılmıştı ve yüzü çizilmişti. Baekhyun bakışlarını Chanyeol’un kapalı gözlerinden yarı ayrık dudaklarına götürdü ve sonra kaşındaki yarığa baktı. Hâlâ kanıyordu ve ince bir çizgiyle kulağına doğru akıyordu. Baekhyun uzun adamın kulaklarının delik olduğunu fark etmişti. Parlak, koyu kırmızı bir küpe kulağını süslüyordu. Nasıl oldu da daha önce fark etmemişti?

Chanyeol derin nefes alınca Baekhyun düşüncelerinden ayrıldı. Adamın gözleri açılınca nefesini tuttu. “Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol birkaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırarak başını çevirdi. “Neden… Ağlıyorsun?”

Baekhyun ellerini yüzüne götürerek hâlâ akan gözyaşlarını silmeye çalıştı. “Ben… Hey… Niye gülüyorsun?” Chanyeol kıkırdayınca sızlandı. “Öldüğünü sandım!”

Chanyeol ona gülümsedi. “Ben o kadar kolay ölmem.” Diyerek oturdu. Avucunu karnındaki yaraya bastırarak diz çöktü. “Siktir!” küfretti.

Chanyeol kazağının kenarını tutup yırtınca bağırdı Baek. “Sana yenisini alacağım.” Mafya babası üst kısmı tamamen yırtarken söyledi.

Chanyeol’un kumaşı karnına sarmasını ve bağlamasını izledi Baekhyun. Düğüm tam yaranın üstündeydi.

“Jongin nerede?” Chanyeol sordu ve Baekhyun’un işaret ettiği yere baktı. Oğlunun karanlık köşede, soğuk yerde yattığını gördü. Ayaklanarak oğluna gitti. Giz çöküp Jongin'i kucağına aldı. “Piç herifler!” Nini’nin yanağındaki büyük bereyi görünce küfretti. “Endişelenme bebeğim.” Baekhyun onun fısıldadığını duyabiliyordu. “Baban yanında.”

Chanyeol ayağa kalktı ve çocuğu göğsüne bastırdı. Arkasını dönüp Baekhyun’a elini uzattı. “Gel.” Dedi. “Sizi eve götüreceğim.”

Holden ayrılırken Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un eline sıkıca tutundu ve karanlık, uzun koridorlarda ilerlediler. Bileği her adımda acıyor ve yanıyordu ama görmezden gelerek elinden geldiğince Chanyeol’a ayak uydurmaya çalışıyordu. Yaralı bileği bükülünce bağırdı ve yere yığıldı. “Ahh!”

Chanyeol durdu ve onu kaldırdı. “Yürüyebilir misin?” çocuk dudağını ısırınca iç çekti. “Haydi. Sırtıma bin.”

Baek başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır… Yürüyebilirim… Gerçekten.” Chanyeol önünde diz çökünce kekeledi.

“Baekhyun!”

Alçak sesi Baekhyun’u titretti. Ona yeniden karşı çıkmadan Chanyeol’un sırtına bindi. Kollarını boynuna, ayaklarını beline doladı ve bedenine keskin bir acı saplanınca tısladı.

“Sıkı tutun.” Diyerek sol koluyla Baek’in bacağını tuttu.

Baek uzun olanın onu taşırken zorlandığını görebiliyordu. Birkaç adım sonra terlemeye başlamıştı ve nefesi hızlanmıştı. Chanyeol’a acı çektirmek istemiyordu ama bir şey demeye de korkuyordu.

Yüksek bir ses duyunca irkildi Baekhyun ve gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak alnını Chanyeol’un omzuna yasladı. Chanyeol yürümeyi bırakmadı. “Korkma.” Yumuşak bir sesle Baek’i sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. “Sizi eve güvende götüreceğim.”

Ev.

Baekhyun gülümsedi ve adamın boynundaki tutuşunu sıkılaştırarak başını omzuna yasladı. Gözlerini hiç açmadı. Chanyeol’un nefesini ve adımlarının sesini dinledi sadece.

Bir şekilde sakinleşmişti. Onu sakinleştirmişti ve uyuyakalmıştı. Chanyeol ona kendini güvende hissettiriyordu ve ona güveniyordu. Chanyeol’un onları buradan çıkaracağına emindi. Evet, Chanyeol onları eve götürecekti.

Ev; yeniden güvende olacaklardı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Baek yüzüne dokunan sıcaklıkla uyandı. Gözlerini açıp kırpıştırdı. Jongin'in yüzü gözlerinin önündeydi. Çocuk ona gülümsüyordu. “Baehyun!” cıvıldadı.

Baek kendini Chanyeol’un odasında, yatağında buldu. Jongin Ayıcık’ına sarılmış, yanında oturuyordu. “İyi misin Baehyun?”

“İyiyim.” Baekhyun gülümsedi. “Ya sen?”

Jongin'in yanağı şişti ve kırmızı, mavi, mor karışımı bir beresi vardı. Alnında bir kesik vardı ve boynunu birkaç kanlı çizik kaplıyordu.

“İyiyim.” Nini gülümsedi. “Dr. Choi bana ilaç verdi. Bak!” alnını gösterdi. “Yara bandı. Kötü adam bana vurdu.” Dudak büktü.

Küçük çocuğa bakarak Baekhyun’un dudakları titremeye başladı. Gözleri sulanmıştı ve çok geçmeden tuzlu gözyaşları yanaklarından akmaya başladı.

Jongin nefesini tutarak Baek’e yanaştı. “Baehyun! Baehyun! Neden ağlıyorsun? Hayır… Niye ağlıyorsun?” Nini inleyerek Ayıcık’ı Baek’in kollarına bıraktı. “Al, Ayıcık’ıma sarıl.”

Baekhyun ağlamasını durduramıyordu. Jongin için çok üzülüyordu. Gözyaşlarını durduramıyordu. Pelüş ayıcığa sarıldı ve parmaklarını yumuşak bedenine bastırdı. “Özür dilerim.” hıçkırdı.

Jongin üzgün gözlerle ona bakıyordu. Küçük kollarını bedenine doladı ve ona sokuldu. “Lütfen… Baehyun… Ağlama.”

“Tamam…” Baek soludu. Hafifçe gülümsedi ve koluyla gözlerini sildi. “Bak.” Dedi. “Artık ağlamayacağım.”

Jongin genişçe gülümsedi. “Gülümsediğinde sevimli oluyorsun.” Dediğinde Baek kızardı.

Baekhyun boğazını temizledi ve utanarak başını kaşıdı. “Uh… Nini… Neden burada olduğumu biliyor musun?”

“Babam seni buraya getirdi.” Jongin gülümseyerek cevapladı. “Babamın karnı ah olmuş. Ahjumma, Dr. Choi’nin babamın ah’ıyla ilgilendiği söyledi.”

Baekhyun iç çekti; derin mermi yarasını hatırladı.

“Babam senin de ah olduğunu söyledi?” Jongin dudak büzdü. “Acıyor mu?”

Baekhyun başını iki yana salladı. Yorganı kaldırdı ve Jongin'e bileğini gösterdi. Sargıya alınmıştı bile. “Acımıyor, endişelenme.”

Jongin ayağına ve Baek’e baktı. “Yürüyebilir misin?”

“Evet.” Baek gülümsedi. Jongin aniden zıplaşınca şaşkınlıkla bağırdı.

“Gel Baehyun. Benimle gel.”

“Nereye?” Baek şaşkınca sordu.

“Babamı görmek istiyorum.”

“O nerede ki?”

“Dr. Choi’nin yanında.” Dedi Nini. “Ama… Dr. Choi’ye giden yol korkutucu… Benimle gel. Lütfen.”

Baek başını salladı. “Tamam.” Diye gülümsedi.

İkili beraber mafya babasının özel dairesinden ayrıldılar ve Dr. Choi’nin ofisine gittiler. Küçük Jongin, Baekhyun’u bodruma götürüyordu. Baek çocuğun doktorun ofisine giden yola neden korkutucu dediğini anlayabiliyordu. Bodrumun koridoru karanlık ve soğuktu; korku filmden çıkmış gibiydi.

Jongin yürürken Baek’in elini tutarak ileri geri sallıyordu. Diğer elinde Ayıcık vardı. Odaya vardıklarında Jongin, Baekhyun’un elini bıraktı ve kapıya koştu.

Bağırarak açtı kapıyı. “Babacığım!”

“Jongin. Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Dr. Choi sert bir tonla sordu. “Odana dön.”

“Sorun değil.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Bebeğim, gidip şu sandalyede otur, tamam mı?”

“Peki.” Nini cevaplayarak sandalyeye koştu.

Baekhyun sedyede uzanan Chanyeol’a baktı. Doktor, Chanyeol’un karnına eğilmişti. Elinde tıbbi malzemeler vardı ve Baek onun kurşunu yaradan çıkarmak üzere olduğunu görebiliyordu.

“Baehyunnie, gelsene.”

Hem Chanyeol hem de Dr. Choi kapıda dikilen Baek’e döndü.

“Baehyunnie getirdi beni.” Jongin cıvıldadı.

“Güzel.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Bebeğim, bak orada, masada bir dergi var. Baekhyun sana gösterebilir.”

Baekhyun mesajı alarak hızla Jongin'in yanına gitti. Onu kucağına aldı ve dergiyi açtı. Chanyeol oğlunun Dr. Choi’nin mermiyi çıkarmasını izlemesini istemiyordu. Baekhyun bunu anlayabiliyordu. O ve mafya bebeği birlikte seyahat dergisinin sayfalarına bakıyorlardı. Jongin renkli balıkları ve Afrikalı hayvanları görünce cıvıldıyordu.

“Baba, bak bir aslan var. Aslan.” Çocuk bağırarak sayfaya vurdu. “Ben de aslan görmek istiyorum. Aslanları görmeye gidebilir miyiz?”

“Tabi bebeğim.”

“Ama önce babanın dinlenmesi ve iyileşmesi gerekiyor.” Dr. Choi hızla araya girdi. “Duydun Jongin. Babana iyi bakmalısın. Çokça dinlenmesi gerekiyor.”

“Peki!” Jongin neşeyle bağırdı. “Babama ben bakarım!”

Baekhyun heyecanlı bağırışı duyunca gülümsedi. Jongin geriye yaslanarak ona baktı. “Baehyunnie?”

“Hımm?”

“Kurabiye yiyebilir miyiz?”

“Ah… Evet, olur. Haydi gidelim.” Dedi ve Jongin'i yere indirerek elinden tuttu.

“Ben hemen geleceğim babacığım.” Jongin seslendi ve Chanyeol’a el salladı.

Chanyeol gülümseyerek el salladı. “Sorun değil bebeğim. Yukarıda bekle. Ben hemen döneceğim.”

“Peki!”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Chanyeol ağlayacak gibiydi. Karnındaki yara fena halde acıyordu ve onu yoruyordu. Yeni dikilen yarasını tutarak merdivenlerden çıkıyordu. Mermi arterlere zarar vermediği için şanslıydı. Derin bir nefes alarak sırtını dikleştirdi. Baekhyun ve Jongin'in oturdukları mutfağa gitti. Heesoo da yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlıyordu.

“Chanyeol, gidip dinlenmelisin.” Diye onu azarladı.

Chanyeol eliyle onu geçiştirdi ve masaya yaklaştı. Baekhyun o Jongin'in yanına otururken alnında biriken terleri görebiliyordu. Onun için üzülüyordu.

Heesoo yanına gelip bir bardak su bıraktı önüne. “Al, iç.”

“Teşekkürler, bugün yeterince içtim.” Adam kuru bir kahkaha attı.

Yaşlı kadın nazikçe omzunu dürttü. “Chanyeol! Hiç komik değil! Kes şunu!”

“Pardon.” Diye mırıldandı. Bardağı alarak tek dikişte içti suyu.

“Baba, üşüyor musun?” diye sordu Jongin ve Chanyeol’un çıplak kolunu dürttü. “Tüyler.” Kıkırdayarak elini kolunda gezdirdi. “Tişört giymelisin. Ben gidip sana getireyim.” Çocuk gülümsedi. Sandalyesinden atladı ve ‘ahh’ diye fısıldadı; karnını tutarak odadan çıktı.

Jongin gözden çıkınca Chanyeol hırlamasını koyuverdi. “Bunu ödeyecek. Kimse oğluma dokunup bundan kurtulamaz.”

Baek kaşlarını çattı. O mu? Chanyeol bunları kimin yaptığını biliyor muydu? Kimin sorumlu olduğunu biliyor muydu?

“Yapma Chanyeol.” Dedi Heesoo. “Boş ver.”

“Hayır.” Adam karşı çıktı. “Bunu ödeyecek.”

“Bir gün hayatına mal olacak.”

“İş tehlikesi işte.” Chanyeol kısaca cevapladı.

Heesoo iç çekerek başını iki yana salladı. “Umutsuz bir inatçısın.” Elini geniş omzuna koydu ve sıktı. “Jongin bu gece tavuk yemek istiyor.” Dedi ve konuyu değiştirdi. “Bizimle yiyecek misin?”

“Olur.” Dedi.

Baekhyun konuşurken onu izliyordu. Gözleri hareket eden dudaklarına takılmıştı. Dolgundu, kırmızıydı ve üst dudağı bazı kelimeleri söylerken sola doğru kayıyordu. Nedense sevimliydi. Bir süre sonra bakışlarını çenesine, boynuna, köprücük kemiklerine ve oradan çıplak göğsüne indirdi.

Chanyeol kaslı kolları ve göğsü olan yapılı bir adamdı. Adamın çıplak göğsüne baktığını fark ettiğinde kızardı Baekhyun. Nefesini tutarak bakışlarını kaçırdı ancak kızarmış yüzü gözden kaçmamıştı. “Baekhyun, tatlım, sen iyi misin?” Heesoo endişeyle sordu. “Yüzün kızarmış.”

Baek garipçe boğazını temizledi ve gülümsemeye çalıştı. “Ah… İyiyim.”

Kadın kaşlarını çatarak Baek’in alnına uzandı. “İyi olduğuna emin misin? Ateşin var gibi.”

Baekhyun başını çevirdi. “Ben iyiyim… Gerçekten.” Bakışları Chanyeol’la buluştu. “İyiyim.” Diye tekrarladı.

“Ne zaman kötü hissedersen gidip Dr. Choi’ye görün.” Uzun adam söyledi.

Baek başını salladı, göğsüne bakmamaya çalıştı. Jongin'in elinde bir tişörtle mutfağa girmesine memnun oldu. “Al baba!”

“Ah, teşekkür ederim bebeğim.” Chanyeol gülümsedi ve kumaşı aldı. Siyah tişörtü giyerek sonunda çıplak göğsünü örttü.

Baekhyun onu hiç düz bir tişörtle görmemişti. Jongin'le Baymax izledikleri akşam bile mafya babası siyah gömlek giyiyordu. Baekhyun onun gardırobunda sadece resmi kıyafetleri olduğuna bile inanmıştı. Düz tişörtle iyi görünüyordu; daha genç ve daha çekici hatta.

“Baba, ne zaman aslanları izlemeye gideceğiz?” Jongin sandalyesine çıkarak sordu. “Aslanları görmek istiyorum.”

“Havalar düzeldiğinde gidelim.” Dedi Chanyeol. Küçük yeşil tabağı alıp oğluna verdi. “Yağmur yağmadığı zaman hayvanat bahçesine gidebiliriz.”

“Peki.” Nini babıldadı. “Güneşli olduğunda gideceğiz, dimi?”

“Evet.” Adam gülümsedi. “O zaman gidip aslanları izleyeceğiz.”

“Kaplanları da mı? Ya maymunlar? Ayıları severim.” Jongin neşelenmişti. “Ayılara bayılırım. Ayılar kabarıklar ve koooocamanlar. Her tür ayıyı severim. Pandalar, kahverengi ayılar, siyah ayılar ve bir de sevgi dolu ayıcıkları(care bears) severim.”

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un gülüşünü bastırdığını görüyordu. “Bebeğim, hayvanat bahçesinde sevgi dolu ayıcıklar yoktur.”

Jongin dudak büzdü. “Yaaa neden?” diye sızlandı. “Sevgi dolu ayıcıklar sevimliler ve yumuşacıklar. Bir sürü renkleri var. Baehyunnie, sevgi dolu ayıcıklarımı görmek ister misin? Bir sürü sevgi dolu ayıcığım var. En çok Uyku Ayıcığını seviyorum. Çok tatlı. Dilek Ayıcığı da güzel. Oh bir de Huysuz Ayıcık. Huysuz Ayıcığı seviyorum.”

“Nini en çok mavi sevgi dolu ayıcıkları seviyor.” Heesoo güldü. “Mavi en sevdiği renktir.”

“Senin en sevdiğin renk ne, Baehyunnie?”

“Imm, sarı.” Baek gülümsedi. “Sarı güzel bir renktir.”

“Sarı mı?” Jongin burnunu kırıştırdı. “Hayır… Sarı güzel değil.”

“Neden?” Baekhyun güldü.

“Sarı şeyler kötüdür.” Çocuk kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. “Arılar kötüdür. Alevler de kötüdür.”

“Alevler kırmızı değil midir?” Baekhyun sordu. “Ya da turuncu?”

“Hayırrrr!” dedi Jongin. “Şöminedeki alevler sarı.”

“Ahh, tamam.” Baek güldü. “Haklısın.”

“Babamın en sevdiği renk siyah.”

 _Belli belli,_ diye düşündü Baekhyun.

“Ve appamın en sevdiği renk kırmızı.” Jongin cıvıldadı. Chanyeol’a uzanarak küçük eliyle başını okşadı. “Appam her zaman kırmızının güçlü bir renk olduğunu ve babamın saçlarının güçlü olduğu için kırmızı olduğunu söyler.”

Baekhyun çocuğa gülümseyerek Chanyeol’a baktı. Jongin minik parmaklarıyla saçlarını okşarken adam başını yana eğmiş, gözlerini kapatmıştı. Kolunu küçük bedene dolayarak onu kendine çekti ve yüzünü boynuna gömdü. Baekhyun’un anlayamadığı bir şey fısıldadı. Jongin sevimli bir şekilde kıkırdayarak Chanyeol’un yüzünü iki eliyle kavradı. Uzanarak dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu.

Onları böyle görünce Baekhyun’un kalbi tekledi. Chanyeol’u normalde soğuk olan görünüşünün dışında görmek tuhaftı ama güzeldi. Adamın kalp ısıtan bir gülümsemesi vardı ve Baek bunu görmeyi seviyordu. Chanyeol’u daha çok insan—daha az korkutucu ve dokunulmaz— gibi gösteriyordu.

Jongin küçük kollarını uzun adamın boynuna dolayarak yüzündeki ah olan yerleri öperken Baek baba ve oğlu izliyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Chanyeol kollarında Jongin'le yatak odasını arşınlarken iç çekti. Çocuk gene kâbus görmüştü ve boynunda ağlayarak Kyungsoo'yu sayıklıyordu.

“Shh, bebeğim.” Jongin'in sırtını okşayarak fısıldadı ve şakağını öptü.

Jongin seslice ağlıyordu. “Appayı… İstiyorum… Appamı istiyorum…” hıçkırdı. “Appa!”

Chanyeol oğluna sıkıca sarıldı. “Biliyorum bebeğim. Biliyorum. Ama appa burada değil.”

“…Appa…”

Uzun adam yeniden iç çekti. Yatağına oturdu ve Jongin'i yatırdı. “Appayı özlediğini biliyorum.” Diyerek Jongin'in bereli olmayan yanağını okşadı. “Ben de onu özlüyorum.”

“Appayı… İstiyorum…” Jongin hıçkırdı. “Onun… Bulutlarda uyumasını… İstemiyorum… Burada olmasını istiyorum… Ona sarılmak istiyorum…”

Chanyeol zorlukla yutkundu. “Biliyorum…”

“Appa… Geri gelemez mi?”

“Hayır bebeğim. Appa geri gelemez.” Diye fısıldadı. “Ama sen onu göremesen bile, appa her zaman burada olacak.”

“Nerede?”

Chanyeol hafifçe gülümsedi ve Jongin'in göğsünü işaret etti. “O burada.” Dedi. “Kalbinde.”

“Kalbimde mi?”

Adam başını salladı. “Evet. Sonsuza kadar kalbinde kalacak.”

Jongin elini kaldırıp Chanyeol’un göğsüne koydu. “Seninkinde de mi?”

“Tabii ki.” Dedi Chanyeol. “O her zaman kalbimde olacak. Sevdiğin herkes sonsuza kadar burada olacak. Hayallerinde, anılarında ve kalbinde yaşayacaklar. O yüzden appa her zaman burada olacak.”

“… Ama ona sarılamıyorum…”

“Bana sarılabilirsin.” Adam gülümsedi. “Appa ne zaman aklına gelirse ve sarılmak istersen gelip bana sarılabilirsin. Ben de ona sarılmak istediğimde sana geleceğim.”

“Peki.” Jongin hafifçe gülümsedi. “Baba?”

“Efendim bebeğim?”

Jongin doğruldu ve yaşlı gözleriyle Chanyeol’a baktı. “Gitmeyeceğine söz ver. Benimle burada kalmak zorundasın. Gidip bulutlarda uyuyamazsın, tamam mı?!”

Chanyeol derin nefes alarak gözyaşlarıyla savaşıyordu. “Söz veriyorum.” Dedi ve bir damla gözyaşı aktı. “Sonsuza kadar seninle olacağım, söz veriyorum.”

Jongin'in yüzüne parlak bir gülümseme oturdu. Babasına atılarak sıkıca sarıldı. “Seni seviyorum babacığım!”

“Ben de seni seviyorum bebeğim.” Chanyeol karşılık verdi. “Her zaman seveceğim.”

Jongin tişörtüne sıkıca tutunarak kollarında uyuyakaldı. Chanyeol yüzünü oğlunun yumuşak, siyah saçlarına gömerek ağladı. Oğlunun böyle acı çektiğini görmek onu içten içe parçalıyordu. Kalbi Jongin geceleri Kyungsoo'yu özlediği için uyanıp ne zaman ağlasa sızlıyordu. Dünyadaki hiçbir çocuk böyle bir şeyi yaşamamalıydı.

Chanyeol suçlu hissediyordu. Daha hızlı olmalıydı. Evet, daha hızlı olabilseydi Kyungsoo hâlâ yaşıyor olurdu ve oğlu bu yüzden acı çekmezdi. Hayatında ilk kez kendinden şüphe duyuyordu. Kyungsoo'yu o gün tek bırakmamalıydı. Onunla gitmeliydi.

Chanyeol tüm gece kollarında Jongin'i tuttu. Oğlunu göğsüne yaslayarak sırtını okşadı, sürekli onu sevdiğini fısıldadı. Bir süre sonra Chanyeol yatamayarak doğruldu ve yeniden odada gezinmeye başladı. Odasından Jongin'in odasına sonra kendi odasına doğru bir sürü daire çizdikten sonra Chanyeol özel dairesinden ayrıldı ve uzun koridorda ilerlemeye başladı.

Baekhyun’un odasının önünden geçerken kapıya baktı ve sesler geldiğini duyunca durakladı. Kapı koluna uzanıp çevirdi. Kapı gıcırdayarak açıldı. “Baekhyun?” karanlığa doğru seslendi. Düğmeyi aradı ve bulunca yaktı. “Baekhyun?” yatağın boş olduğunu görünce yeniden seslendi. Odaya girip etrafa bakındı.

İniltiyi duyunca banyoya döndü ve yavaşça yaklaştı. Loş aydınlık olan içeriye baktığında genç olanı küvetin kenarında oturur görünce kaşlarını çattı. Alnından terler akıyordu ve gözyaşlarına karışıyordu.

“Siktir!” Baekhyun’un elindeki makası fark edince küfretti Chanyeol. Hızla odadan çıktı ve dairesine giderek Jongin'i yatırdı. Çocuğun üzerini örttükten ve Ayıcık’ını yanına koyduktan sonra Baekhyun’a koştu. Işığı açıp Baekhyun’un önünde diz çöktü.

“Bunu nereden buldun?” Baekhyun’un bileğini tutarak kanlı makası elinden aldı. “Neden böyle kokuyorsun?”

Baekhyun iğrenç kokuyordu. Acı bir şeydi; alkol gibi. Etrafa bakındı ve yarısı boş rom şişesini görünce yeniden küfretti. Baekhyun’u çenesinden kavrayarak kendisine bakmaya zorladı.

Çocuğun gözleri kızarmıştı ve şişmişti. “O… o burada…” mırıldandı. “O… elleri… Yüzü… O BURADA!” aniden çığlık atarak tırnaklarını baldırlarına geçirdi.

“Baekhyun, dur!” ince bileğinden kavradı ve ellerini yukarıya kaldırdı. Zayıf bacaklarına baktı ve kanlı olduğunu görünce dudağını ısırdı. Chanyeol kesiklerden kan akıp akmadığını anlayamıyordu. “Tanrım, ne yaptın sen?”

“Onu… Gönderdim…” Baekhyun histerik bir şekilde gülmeye başladı. Chanyeol hâlâ bileğini sıkıca tuttuğu için başını duvara vurmaya başladı. “Onu göndermem gerekiyor…”

“Baekhyun, dur!”

“Hayır! Hayır!” Baekhyun çığlık atarak başını daha sert vurmaya başladı—ki fayanslardan birisini kırmıştı. “O burada! Burada! Burada!”

Chanyeol nefesini tutarak doğru anı bekliyordu. Başını yeniden vuracakken Baekhyun’u ensesinden kavradı. Onu kendine çekerek kolunu ince beline doladı.

“Hayır!” Baek çığlık atarak adamın sıkı tutuşundan kurtulmaya çalıştı. “Onu göndermem gerek!”

“Siktir, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol bağırdı. “O burada değil! Öldü!” Baekhyun’un bedeninin gerildiğini hissetti. “O burada değil.” Yeniden sakin ve sessiz bir tonda söyledi.

“O… burada… Değil…”

“Hayır.” Diye fısıldadı. “Seni bir daha asla incitemeyecek.”

Birden başlayan şiddetli nöbeti gibi Baekhyun’un gergin bedeni aniden rahatladı ve bayıldı.

Chanyeol çocuğun zayıf bedenini döndürdü ve kollarını bacaklarının altına soktu. Baekhyun’un bacaklarından akan kan onu bodruma götürürken yerde kırmızı izler bırakıyordu. Onu doktorun ofisine götürdü ve sedyeye yatırdı. Telefonu çıkarıp Dr. Choi’yi aradı.

Doktor zaman kaybetmeden geldi ve Baekhyun’un yaralarını tedavi etmeye başladı. “Bacaklarını neyle kesmiş?”

“Makasla.” Chanyeol iç çekti. “Kesikler derin mi?”

Doktor iç çekti. “Bazılar evet, bazıları hayır.”

“Ya kafası?”

“Neyse ki, küçük bir çizik, dikişe gerek yok.”

Chanyeol başını salladı ve Dr. Choi’nin Baekhyun’un bacaklarındaki birkaç yarayı dikmesini izledi. “İçmiş.” Bir süre sonra konuştu. “Bir şişe romun neredeyse hepsini boşaltmış. Mutfak dolabında bulmuş olmalı.”

“An meselesiydi.” Dr. Choi, Baekhyun’un başındaki yaraya bakarken cevapladı. “Tecavüz kurbanları depresyondan ve sanrılardan muzdarip olurlar. İşkencecilerini görürler ve tüm olayı yeniden zihinsel olarak yaşarlar. Kendilerine zarar vermeleri görülmedik değildir.” Doktor yaralarla işi bitince Baekhyun’a acısını dindirecek bir iğne yaptı. “Onu yatağına götürebilirsin.”

Chanyeol başını salladı ve ilerledi. Baekhyun’u kucağına aldı. “Teşekkürler.”

“Teşekküre gerek yok.” Dr. Choi gülümsedi. “Sonuçta bu benim işim.”

“Dikkatli sür.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Ve yarın izin kullan.”

“Ah, bu güzel oldu, teşekkürler.” Beyaz saçlı adam gülümsedi. “Ama bir sorun olursa ara beni, tamam mı?”

“Tamam.”

“Oh, Chanyeol.”

Mafya babası durdu ve doktora döndü. “Hımm?”

“Çocuğun yardıma ihtiyacı var yoksa kendini öldürecek.”

Chanyeol cevap vermeden odadan çıktı. Çocuğu üst kata taşıdı ama Baekhyun’un odasını geçerek onu kendi yatağına götürdü. Odaya girip Baekhyun’u yatırdığında Jongin uyuyordu. Baekhyun’un rahatlığını sağlayarak üzerini örttü.

“Hnn… Baba?”

Chanyeol sırtüstü dönen ve yavaşça gözlerini açan Jongin'e baktı. Uzanıp başını okşadı. “Uyumana devam et bebeğim. Ben buradayım.”

Jongin başını çevirip hâlâ baygın olan Baekhyun’a baktı. “Baehyunnie neden burada?”

“Baekhyun kâbus görmüş o yüzden bu gece burada uyuyacak.” Çocuğa fısıldadı. “Çok hareket etmemeye çalış, tamam mı? Baekhyun yaralı.”

“Tamam.” Jongin fısıldadı. “Sen de burada uyu.” Gülümseyerek yorganı kaldırdı. “Yatağın kocaman.”

“Olmaz bebeğim.” Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “Sen ve Baekhyun burada uyuyun, ben koltukta uyurum.”

“Hayır.” Jongin dudak büzdü. “Benimle uyu.”

“Jongin.”

“Hayır!” çocuk sızlandı. Yorganı üzerinden atarak yataktan indi.

“Nereye gittiğini sanıyorsun genç adam?” Jongin kapıya giderken sordu Chanyeol. “Yatağa dön.”

“Sen koltukta uyuyacaksan, ben de koltukta uyuyacağım.”

Chanyeol gülümsedi. Jongin inatçıydı, tıpkı Kyungsoo gibi. Başını iki yana sallayarak çocuğun peşinden ofisine, koltuğun olduğu yere gitti. Jongin koltuğa çıkıp babasının üzerine uzandığında seslice iç çekti. Başını göğsüne koyarak sevimli bir şekilde kıkırdadı. “Kalp atışlarını duyabiliyorum.”

“Öyle mi?” Chanyeol sordu ve ışığı kapattı. “Nasıl atıyor?”

“Bam bam bam.” Dedi Jongin ve ritimle göğsüne vurdu.

“Senin için atıyor.” Chanyeol karanlığa doğru fısıldadı.

“Benim için mi?” çocuk masumca sordu.

“Evet.” Chanyeol cevapladı. Elini Jongin'in başına götürerek yumuşak saçlarını okşadı. “Senin ve appan için atıyor.”

“Benimki de mi?” Jongin ona sokularak sordu. “Benimki de appa için atıyor mu?”

“Sanırım.” Mafya babası kıkırdadı. “Appayı seviyor musun?”

“Tabii ki!”

“O zaman kalbinin appa için attığını söyleyebilirim.”

“Kalbim senin için de atıyor.”

“Bunu duymak güzel.” Chanyeol gülümsedi. “Teşekkür ederim.”

“Teşekkür ederim mi?”

“Beni sevdiğin için teşekkür ediyorum.”

“Neden bana teşekkür ettin?”

Chanyeol derin bir nefes aldı. “Birisini sevmek kolay bir şey değildir.”

“Anlamıyorum.” Dedi Jongin.

“Seni inciten insanlar nasıllar?”

“Kötü adamlar.”

“Doğru.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Baban da kötü adamlardan birisi. Ben de insanları incitiyorum.”

“Hayır.” Jongin mırıldandı. Chanyeol onun tişörtünü asıldığını hissediyordu. “Sen kötü adam değilsin. Beni incitmedin. Beni asla incitmezsin. Bana her zaman sarılıp iyi hissettiriyorsun. Baehyunnie’ye de sarılıyorsun. Ona sarıldığını gördüm. O ağlıyordu ve sonra sen ona sarıldın ve o uyudu. Sen kötü adam değilsin babacığım. Seni seviyorum. Eğer seni kimse sevmezse, ben seni çoooook seveceğim.”

“Tıpkı appan gibisin.” Chanyeol çocuğun sözlerinden etkilenerek gülümsedi. “O da her zaman herkeste ve her şeyde iyi olan şeyleri görürdü.”

Jongin sessiz kaldı ve sonra hımladı. “Bu iyi bir şey mi?”

“Evet, Jongin. Evet.” Diye cevapladı Chanyeol. “Bu şekilde kal, olur mu? Her zaman pozitif olacağına bana söz ver.”

“Peki, söz veriyorum.” Bir süre sessizlik olduktan sonra yeniden konuştu Jongin. “Babacığım?” diye fısıldadı.

“Efendim?”

“Bana sarılır mısın?”

Chanyeol hemen kollarını üzerindeki çocuğa doladı ve kucakladı. “Tabii ki bebeğim benim.” Yana döndü ve Jongin'i kendine çekti. Jongin'i başını öperek gözlerini kapattı.

“Büyüdüğümde bile mi?” çocuk yarı uykulu bir şekilde sordu.

“Her zaman.” Chanyeol fısıldadı. “Sana her zaman sarılacağım.”


	7. 7.Bölüm

“Daha önce yapmadın, değil mi? Bakirsin, değil mi? Ben ilkin olacağım.”

“Yumuşacık.”

“Çok güzel.”

“Haydi ama. Eğlenelim biraz.”

“Em!”

“Em yoksa beni korunmadan mı almak istiyorsun?”

“Çok sıkısın.”

“Çok iyi.”

İnledi, inildedi, hırladı ve Baekhyun hiçbir şey yapamadı. Hissetti. Hareket ettiğini, tenine dokunduğunu, acıyı hissetti. Ama kaçamadı. Her şeyi hissedebiliyordu, yine de hareket edemiyordu ve kendini kurtaramıyordu.

Ona gülümsüyordu. Ona gülümseyerek inliyordu.

“Hayır!” Baekhyun çığlık attı. “İn!” hareket etmeye çalıştı ama nafileydi. Bedeni donmuştu. Tek parmağını bile hareket ettiremiyordu. “Hayır!” bağırdı. “İmdat!”

“İmdat!”

“İmdat!”

Sessiz odalarda yankılanan çaresiz çığlığı duyunca Chanyeol irkilerek uyandı. Oğluna baktı. Jongin yanında huzurla uyuyordu. Sırtüstü yatıyordu, dolgun dudakları aralıktı ve saçları dağılmıştı. Chanyeol doğrulurken sızlanarak kıpırdandı.

Chanyeol elini uzatıp nazikçe göbeğini ovdu. Geceyi yine bir çığlık doldurdu. Chanyeol kapıya baktı ve yataktan çıktı. Sessiz adımlarla ofisinden ayrıldı. Kapıyı arkasından kapatarak yatak odasına geçti.

Baekhyun yatağın ortasında kıvranıp hareket ediyordu. İnleyerek ağlak bir sesle yardım çağırıyordu. Chanyeol gece lambasını yaktı ve yatağın kenarına oturdu. Genç çocuk terden sırılsıklam olmuştu ve kahverengi saçları alnına yapışmıştı. Yüzü kızarmıştı, yanakları akan gözyaşlarına bulanmıştı.

“İmdat!” yeniden bağırdı ve çarşafa asıldı. “Hayır… Lütfen… Acıyor…”

“Lütfen… Bırak… Bırak beni…”

“İmdat.”

“Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol adını duyunca irkildi ve yutkunarak çocuğa doğru eğildi. “Baekhyun.” Diye fısıldadı. Nazikçe omzundan kavrayarak sarstı. “Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun kıpırdandı ama uyanmadı. Yeniden inledi, kaşları çatılmıştı. “Hayır… İmdat…”

“Baekhyun.” Bu sefer Chanyeol iki omzunu da kavrayarak sertçe sarstı. “Haydi ama uyan.”

Baek çırpındı ve tekme attı; tüm gücüyle Chanyeol’un karnına vurmuştu. Mafya babası acıyla inledi çünkü Baek yarasına vurmuştu. Baekhyun’u kaldırdı ve genç çocuk kâbusundan uyanana kadar sarstı.

Baekhyun’un gözleri kocaman açıldı ve nefes almaya çalıştı. “Hayır… Hayır…” şiddetle titreyerek bağırdı.

“Baekhyun, hey.” Chanyeol iki eliyle kısa olanın yüzünü kavradı ve kendine bakmasını sağladı. “Sakinleş.” Dedi. “Sadece bir rüyaydı.”

Baekhyun önündeki yüze bakıyordu ama görmüyordu. Önündeki kişi bulanık bir noktaydı. Ancak adamın sesini tanımıştı.

“C-Chanyeol…”

“Evet.” Chanyeol başını salladı. “Benim. Kâbus gördün. Her şey yolunda. Korkmana gerek yok.”

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’a dokunmak için elini kaldırdı ama kaçırdı. “Seni… Göremiyorum…” gözlerini kırpıştırarak söyledi.

Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı. “Ne?” elini Baekhyun’un yüzünün önünde salladı.

Baek başını iki yana salladı. “Her şey… Bulanık.” Diye soludu ve aniden öğürdü.

Chanyeol’un tepki verecek zamanı olmamıştı. Baekhyun eğilerek yatağa kusmuştu. Tek yapabildiği düşmemesi için onu tutmaktı.

Chanyeol burnunu kırıştırdı ve nefesini tuttu. Yemek ve alkolün ağır kokusu iğrençti; ekşi ama tatlı bir kokuydu. Yataktan akarken iğrenç bir damlama sesi çıkarıyordu.

Baekhyun her şeyi çıkarınca solumaya çalıştı. Başını geriye yaslayarak ofladı. Başı dönüyordu, görüşü hâlâ bulanıktı ama daha iyi hissediyordu.

Chanyeol acıma ve iğrenme duygusuyla çocuğa bakıyordu. Baekhyun üzerine kusmuştu. Sarımsı şey göğsünden karnına akıyordu. “Whoa, hayır.” Geriye yaslanacakken Baekhyun’u yakasından tutarak söyledi Chanyeol. “Şimdi uyuyamazsın.”

Chanyeol onu doğrultunca sızlandı genç çocuk. Gözleri kapandı ve sallandı. Chanyeol çenesini sıkarak örtüyü Baekhyun’un üzerinden attı. Kusmuğa dokunmaya çalışarak kenara koydu. “Gel.” Diyerek çocuğa uzandı.

Baekhyun sıcak yataktan kaldırıldığında sızlandı. Chanyeol bir kolunu bacaklarının altına, diğerini omuzlarına koyarak onu kucağına aldı. Yarı uyur haldeydi ve gözlerini açamıyordu.

Kollarındaki gençle banyoya gitti Chanyeol. Onu klozete oturtarak önünde eğildi. “Kollarını kaldır.” Diye emretti ve Baekhyun itaat etti. Kollarını kaldırdı ama yeteri kadar yüksek değildi. Chanyeol zorlukla Baekhyun’un kirli ve ıslak kapüşonlusunu çıkarabildi. Pis kokulu kumaşı yere attıktan sonra küçük bez ve havlu almak için ayağa kalktı.

Islak, ılık olan kumaş soğuk ve terli tenine dokununca irkildi Baekhyun. Chanyeol bezi teninde gezdirirken titredi. Uzun adamın parmaklarından birisi boynuna sürttüğünde gerilerek çığlık attı. “Hayır… Özür dilerim… Ben istemedim…” kelimeleri gözyaşlarından dolayı kesilmişti.

Chanyeol hızlıca ellerini çekti ve biraz geriledi. Baekhyun’un neden böyle tepki verdiğini biliyordu.

Onun yüzündendi.

‘İstemedim’ derken, Kyungsoo hakkında kötü konuşmak, ondan bahsetmek istemediğini demek istemişti delikanlı. Chanyeol’un onu nasıl boğmaya çalıştığını hatırladığı için ağlıyordu. Chanyeol bunu gözlerinde görebiliyordu. Gözyaşları ve korkuyla kaplıydı.

Chanyeol yavaşça çocuğa yeniden yaklaştı. “Sorun değil.” Sakin ve yumuşak bir tonda konuştu. Baekhyun ıslak kumaşı teninde hissedince inildedi. “Sana zarar vermeyeceğim.”

Chanyeol acele etmeye çalışıyordu; yine de Baekhyun’u korkutacak ani hareketlerden kaçındı. Onu yıkarken delikanlı sakince izlemişti. Ara sıra gözleri kapanıp ileriye doğru devrilse de Chanyeol onu doğrultuyordu.

Baekhyun’u yıkama işini bitirdiğinde delikanlı duvara yaslandı. Gözleri kapalıydı ve sakince nefes alıp veriyordu. Yine uyuyakalmıştı. Chanyeol buna memnundu. Kapüşonluyu atmak ve çarşafı değişmek için kısa süreliğine yanından ayrıldı.

Tüm oda iğrenç kokuyordu ve Chanyeol havadaki ekşi kokuyla öğürdü. Yatağa yaklaştı ve kusmukla kaplı yorganı görünce yüzünü buruşturdu. Yastık kılıflarını değiştirmedi. Yorganı katladı ve uzaklaştırdı. Yorganı değiştirmenin zamanı gelmişti zaten.

O içerideyken Baekhyun klozetten kaymıştı ve şu anda yerde diz çöküyordu. Ağır ağır soluyarak avuçlarını baldırlarına sürtüyordu. “Hayır… Hayır…” ağlayarak bandajlara asılıyordu. “Hayır…”

“Baekhyun, hey!” Chanyeol tek dizinin üzerine çökerek kendine zarar vermesin diye delikanlının bileğini tuttu. Sonra bileklerini bırakarak yüzünü kavradı. “Bana bak.” Dedi. “Baekhyun, haydi bana bak!”

Baekhyun sonunda başını kaldırdı. Alt dudağını titriyordu ve burun delikleri genişlemişti. “O… gitmiyor…” hıçkırdı. “O… burada… Peşimden… Ayrılmıyor… Gönder onu.”

 _‘Çoktan postaladım,’_ düşüncesini dile getirmek istedi Chanyeol ama yapamadı. Kolunu küçük bedene sararak Baekhyun’a sarıldı. “Göndereceğim.” Dedi. “Onu göndereceğim.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Baba…”

“Baba…”

“Baba, uyan.”

Babası çağrısına tepki vermeyince dudak büzdü Jongin. Paytak adımlarla masanın etrafından dolandı. Chanyeol başını geriye yaslamış halde sandalyesinden oturuyordu. Jongin adamın bacağını dürterek seslice sızlandı. “Baba!”

Chanyeol irkildi ve şaşkınlıkla uyandı. “Ne var?!”

“Babacığım.”

Chanyeol oğluna baktı. “Oh, merhaba bebeğim.” Diye gülümsedi. “Neden kalktın?”

Jongin başını kaldırdı ve acı dolu gözlerle ona baktı. “Çiş yaptım… Özür dilerim babacığım.”

Chanyeol’un dudaklarında yumuşak bir gülümseme belirdi. Yerinden kalkıp oğlunun önünde eğildi. “Sorun değil bebeğim, olur böyle şeyler.” Diyerek kollarını okşadı. Çocuğu kucağına alarak banyoya götürdü. “Hey. Ağlama.” Bebeği burnunu çekince mırıldandı Chanyeol.

“Ama…” Jongin hıçkırdı. “Ben artık kocaman oldum…” surat asıyordu. “Büyük çocuklar yataklarına çiş yapmazlar…”

“Bu doğru olabilir.” Chanyeol konuşurken bir yandan da Jongin'in üzerindeki ıslakları çıkarıyordu. “Ama bazen büyük çocuklar da kötü rüyalar görüp korkarlar. Böyle olduğundaysa yataklarına işerler.”

Çıplak çocuğu küvete soktu ve suyu açtı. “O yüzden daha fazla ağlama, tamam mı?” gülümsedi. Çocuk başını sallayarak gülümsemesine karşılık verdi.

Chanyeol onu sabunlarken Jongin çilekli duş jelini elinde tutuyordu. Küvetten çıkarılıp büyük, kabarık havluya sarınırken sevimli sesler çıkarıyordu. Adam onu kurularken babasına yaslanıyordu. “Baba, yine sandalyende mi uyudun? Neden koltuktan gittin?”

“Sandalyemde uyumak istememiştim.” Chanyeol oğluna açıklama yaparken yeni pijamalar giydiriyordu. “Biliyorsun Baekhyun iyi değil. Kustu, ben de yıkanmasına yardım ettim. Sonra ona yeni yorgan getirdim.”

“Neden kustu?” Jongin bilmek istiyordu. “Hasta mı?”

“Evet, sayılır.”

“Ahh, zavallı Baehyunnie.”

“Endişelenme uyandığında daha iyi olacak.”

Jongin başını salladı. “Peki.” Cıvıldadı. “Losyon, baba?” diyerek rafa doğru zıpladı. Parmak uçlarında kalkarak küçük, pembe şişeyi aldı.

Chanyeol yerden kalktı ve karnına saplanan keskin ağrıyla tısladı. “Tamam, gel bakalım.” Jongin'e gülümsedi. “Oturma odasına gidelim.”

Özel dairelerinden çıkarken Baekhyun’u taşırken yere damlayan kanları hatırladı Chanyeol. Durdu, geriye dönüp Jongin'e oturma odasına gitmemelerini söyleyecekken koridorun temiz olduğunu gördü. Heesoo temizlemiş olmalıydı.

Jongin'le aşağı indiklerinde tahmini doğru çıktı. Yaşlı kadın şarkı mırıldanarak yerleri siliyordu. Üzerinde hâlâ geceliği ve terlikleri vardı. “Ahjumma!” Jongin kadına bağırdı. “Günaydın.”

“Ah, günaydın tatlım.” Diye selamladı. “Neden bu kadar erken kalktın?”

“Çiş yaptım.” Çocuk yere bakarak cevapladı. “Babam beni yıkadı.” Başını kaldırarak losyon şişesini gösterdi. “Şimdi de babam bana losyon sürecek.”

“Ohh, çok güzel.” Heesoo gülümsedi. “Sana sıcak çikolata yapmamı ister misin?”

“Evet, evet!” Jongin heyecanla bağırdı. Losyonu sıktırarak yerinde zıplıyordu. “Yumuşak krema da olsun mu?”

“Olsun tabii, tatlım.”

Jongin yeniden çığlık attı. “Baba, gel.” Diyerek oturma odasına koşturdu.

“Geliyorum.” Chanyeol gülümseyerek arkasından seslendi. Hizmetçisine döndü. “Teşekkürler.” Dedi.

“Neler olmuş? Şişeyi buldum.”

Mafya babası iç çekti. “Kendini makasla kesmiş. Emin değilim ama makası ararken rom şişesini bulmuş olmalı.”

“O iyi mi?” Heesoo endişeyle sordu.

Chanyeol başını salladı. “İyi. Ilsung yaralarını tedavi etti ve ağrı kesici verdi. Ayrıca kustu ama eminim uyanınca daha iyi hissedecektir.” Kadın başını salladı ve Jongin'in babasına seslendiğini duyunca gülümsedi. “Pekâlâ, Jongin'e git sen. Ben de kahvaltı hazırlayayım.”

Chanyeol ona gülümsedi ve oturma odasına gitti. Şöminede küçük bir ateş yanıyordu ve büyük odayı ısıtıyordu. Jongin pijamasının üstünü çıkarmış, koltuğa oturuyordu. Chanyeol onu kucağına oturttu. Losyonu elinden alıp avucuna döktü.

Babası losyonu nazikçe tenine sürerken Jongin hımlıyordu. Chanyeol parmaklarını yanlarına bastırıp gıdıklayınca kıkırdadı. “Baba!” çığlık attı ve babasına döndü.

Mafya babası avucuna yeniden losyon dökerek Jongin'in göğsüne, omuzlarına ve minik karnına sürmeye başladı. İşi bitince Jongin'e üstünü giydirdi.

“Baba, bugün film izleyebilir miyiz?”

Jongin göğsüne sokulunca Chanyeol bir kolunu ona doladı. “Olur.” Oğlunun sırtını okşayarak söyledi.

“Baehyun da izleyebilir mi?”

“Tabii ki, eğer isterse.”

Jongin doğruldu. Ellerini Chanyeol’un göğsüne koyarak davul gibi çaldı. “Ne zaman uyanacak?”

“Bebeğim, saat daha erken.”

“Ama ben film izlemek istiyorum.” Nini dudak büzdü.

Chanyeol gülümsedi. “Onsuz başlayabiliriz. Uyanınca bize katılabilir.”

“Peki!” çocuk cıvıldayarak babasının kucağından indi. Konsola giderek birkaç tane DVD aldı. “Baymax!”

“Yine mi?” mafya babası kıkırdadı.

“Evet, evet.” Jongin bağırdı. “Baymax’i seviyorum!”

Chanyeol gözlerini devirerek koltuktan kalktı. Oğlunun yanına gidip Baymax’i taktı.

“Baba hayır! Kucak istiyorum!” Jongin sızlandı. Battaniyeyi ve birkaç tane yastığı halının üzerine attı. “Buraya gel. Lütfen?”

Chanyeol, Nini’nin büzülmüş dudaklarına hayır diyemezdi. Yanına uzandı ve kasıklarına saplanan ağrıyla tısladı. Bir kolunu başının altına koyarken diğerini oğluna sardı.

Jongin başını adamın omzuna yasladı ve koluyla bedeni arasına iyice sokuldu. Chanyeol elini öylece bacağına doğru uzatmıştı. Çocuğun bacağını tuttu ve nazikçe sıktırdı. Jongin film başlarken çığlık attı.

Chanyeol film boyunca uyanıktan çok uyur haldeydi. Yorgundu, bitap düşmüştü ve acı çekiyordu. Kaburgasının altındaki kurşun yarası sızlıyordu ve dikişleri kaşınıyordu. Kaşımak için ölüyordu ama kendini tuttu. Kaşıntı hissi onu deli ediyor olmasına rağmen.

Gözleri kapalı halde televizyondan gelen sesleri ve Jongin'in çığlıklarını dinliyordu. Bir noktadan sonra sızıp kalmıştı. Burnunu Jongin'in tatlı kokulu saçlarına gömdü ve derince içine çekti. Huzurlu bir uykudaydı. Jongin sadece bir kere kıpırdanmıştı ve yana dönüp koluna koala gibi sarılmıştı. Çocuğun minik poposu yanındayken, minicik ayakları da kalçasına yaslanmıştı.

Ancak huzurlu uykusu yüksek sesli bir şimşeğin ardından gelen Jongin'in korku dolu çığlığıyla kesildi. Jongin üzerine atlayıp yanlışlıkla yarasını tekmeleyince irkildi ve gözleri kocaman açıldı. “Babacığım!”

Chanyeol keskin acıyla çenesini sıktı ve çığlık atmamaya çalıştı. Burnundan nefes alarak kolunu titreyen oğluna doladı. “Shh bebeğim.” Fısıldadı ve Nini’nin başını öptü. “Sadece bir şimşekti.”

Uzun adam oturunca Jongin bacaklarını Chanyeol’un beline doladı. Babasının tişörtüne asılmış hıçkırıyordu. “Durdur.” Yeni bir şimşek sesiyle ağlamaya başladı.

“Eminim yakında dinecektir.” Yeol sırtını okşayarak söyledi. Camlara doğru baktı, dışarıda şiddetli bir kasırga çıkmıştı. Sağanak yağmur camları döverken şimşekler hâlâ karanlık olan sabah göğünü aydınlatıyordu.

Jongin her çakan şimşekle beraber çığlık atıp ağlamaya devam ediyordu. Aynı zamanda bir üst kattan da çığlık sesi geliyordu. Baekhyun karanlıkta oturuyordu ve çakan şimşekle yorganı asılıyordu. Kalbinin göğsünü zorladığını ve alnının terle kaplandığını hissediyordu. Çocukluğundan beri şimşeklerden korkardı. Aptalca olduğunun farkındaydı ama yine de korkuyordu. Çakan şimşek ve gürleme sesleri onu korkutuyordu.

Titreyen elleriyle abajurun düğmesini bulmaya çalışıyordu. Sonunda bulup yaktığında etrafını görünce şaşırdı. Kocaman gözlerle odaya bakınıyordu. Chanyeol’un odasına nasıl gelmişti? Mafya babasının yatağında ne işi vardı?

Baekhyun şaşkınca yatakta oturuyordu. Yorganı kaldırırken bacaklarına sürten kumaşla ağzından acı dolu bir çığlık döküldü. Şok olmuş halde bacaklarına bakıyordu. Küçük ve büyük bandajlarla kaplıydılar ve bir düzine kızarmış kesik vardı. Ayrıca başında da bir zonklama, midesinde bulantı vardı. Ona ne olmuştu?! Bilmiyordu.

Yataktan indi ve bacaklarında hissettiği soğuk havayla titredi. Yorganı alarak üzerine sarındı. Mafya babasının özel dairesinden çıkarak merdivenlere doğru ilerledi. Giriş holü hafifçe aydınlatılmıştı ve şimşeklerin dışında sesler geliyordu. Aşağıya inip sesleri takip ettiğinde oturma odasına kollarındaki yumakla oturan mafya babasını buldu.

Odaya girdiğinde Chanyeol ona baktı. Yumuşakça gülümsedikten sonra bakışlarını çevirdi. “Jongin, bak kim gelmiş?” kollarındaki yumağa konuştu.

Baekhyun yumağın yüzünün Jongin olduğunu görünce gülümsedi. “Baehyunnie…” diye mırıldandı.

Chanyeol, Jongin'i yere koydu. Battaniye sarınmış olan çocuk paytak adımlarla Baekhyun’un yanına gitti ve başını kaldırarak ona baktı. Gözleri şiş ve kızarıktı. Baek ağladığını görebiliyordu. “Baehyunnie.” Jongin seslendi. “Sen de mi şimşeklerden korkuyorsun?”

Baek başını salladı, doğruyu saklamamaya çalıştı. “Evet, korkuyorum.”

Jongin battaniyeyi üzerinden attı ve küçük elini Baekhyun’a uzattı. “Gel, beraber film izleyelim.”

Baekhyun televizyona baktı; 6 Süper Kahraman’ın son sahnesindeydiler. “Hangi filmi izlemek istersin?” Jongin'in elini tutarak sordu.

“Canavarlar! Canavarlar!”

“Canavarlar mı?” Baek sordu.

“Sevimli Canavarlar mı yoksa Sevimli Canavarla Üniversitesi mi?” Chanyeol yerden kalkarken sordu. Baekhyun doğrulurken yüzünde oluşan acı ifadesini kaçırmamıştı.

“Sevimli Canavarla Üniversitesi!” mafya bebeği bağırarak yere oturdu. “Baehyunnie! Gel, gel!” yanındaki boş yere vurdu.

Baek dikkatle oturdu ve bacaklarını uzattı. Sesli bir şimşekle Jongin'le beraber çığlık attı. Birbirlerine baktılar ve aynı anda attıkları çığlıktan dolayı kıkırdaştılar. Chanyeol DVD’i çalıştırdı ve odadan çıktı. Kısa süre sonra iki sıcak çikolatayı çocukların önüne koydu.

“Nasıl hissediyorsun?” diye fısıldadı.

Baekhyun ona baktı. “Imm… iyi.” Dedi. “Şey… Bacaklarımda dikişler var… Ne oldu?”

Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı. “Ne? Hatırlamıyor musun?”

Baek başını iki yana salladı. “Ne oldu?” mafya babası cevap vermedi. Ayağa kalktı ve bir şey demeden odadan çıktı. Baek şaşkınca arkasından bakakaldı. Neler olduğunu bilmek istiyordu ve ona sonra sormaya karar verdi. Şu anda Jongin'i yalnız bırakmak istemiyordu. Gözleri buluştuğunda Chanyeol’ün oğluna gülümsedi ve kupasını aldı.

Chanyeol aceleyle yatak odasına gitti. Baekhyun nasıl hatırlamazdı? Yarım şişe rom içtiği için miydi? Öyle olsa bile kendini makasla kesmişti ve neler olduğunu hatırlamalıydı. Telefonunu alıp doktoru aradı.

“Efendim?”

“Benim.” Chanyeol kısaca konuştu. “Çocuk, dün gece olanları hatırlayamıyor. Neden?”

“Oh, evet. Sorun değil.”

Chanyeol adamın cevabıyla kaşlarını çattı. “Ne oldu?” diye sordu.

“Köpekleri gezdir sen.” Dr. Choi kodlarından birisini söyledi.

“Bana evet ya da hayır diye cevap ver.” Chanyeol koşarak silah dolabına gitti. “Babam mı?” güvenlik şifresini girerken sordu.

“Ah, aşağı yukarı evet.”

“Yakında mısın?”

“Mmm, tamam. Anladım.” Dedi doktor. “Şimdi kapatmalıyım. Oh, ayrıca tatlım, kediyi beslemeyi unutma.”

Chanyeol telefonunu attı ve özel dairesinden çıktı. Karnındaki ağrıyı görmezden gelerek hızla merdivenleri indi. Bodrum merdivenlerine gidip demir tırabzanlara silahıyla vurdu. “Kalkın!” bodrumda uyuyan adamlarına bağırdı. “Kod 3! Mutfak, hemen!”

“Tamamdır patron!” bir ses bağırdı.

“Chanyeol, sorun ne?” Chanyeol mutfağa girince Heesoo korkuyla sordu.

“Babam yoldaymış.” Diye cevapladı.

“Panik odası mı?” kadın sordu.

Chanyeol camdan dışarıyı gözlüyordu. “Çok geç.” Araba farlarını görünce iç çekti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Baekhyun merakla Chanyeol’un adamlarının koşturduğu koridora bakıyordu. Birkaç adam düzgünce giyinmemişti bile. Baek silahlarını doldurup kemerlerine astıklarını gördü. Bir sorun olmalıydı. Merakı Jongin'i de çekti. Çocuk televizyondan başını kaldırarak ayağa kalktı. Battaniyeye sarılıydı hâlâ. “Orada ne var?” merakla sordu. “Ah, babamın adamları.” Çete üyelerini görünce nefesini tuttu. Battaniyeyi bırakarak koridora gitti.

“Nini.” Baek çocuğun ardından fısıltıyla bağırdı. “Geri gel!” ayağa kalkıp çocuğun peşinden gitti.

“Orada kal!” Chanyeol söylemişti. Jongin uzun adamın yanındaydı ve bacağına sarılıyordu. Eliyle geri çekilmesini işaret etti. “Geri git.”

Baek denileni yaparak geri çekildi. Heesoo'nun Jongin'i kucağına alıp mutfağa gittiğini gördü. Bakışları girişe yöneldi. Chanyeol’un yardımcısı karanlık köşelerden birine gizlenmişti. Baek’in omurgasında bir titreme dolaştı. Karanlıkla bir olmuş gibiydiler, neredeyse görünmezdiler.

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol tısladı. “Geri git!” kelimeler ağzından dökülürken ön kapı açıldı.

Dr. Choi dövülmüş ve başına dayanmış silahla içeri girmişti. Baek şokla nefesini tuttu ve geri adım attı. Doktor sertçe yere itildi. Uzun bir adam arkasında birkaç adamla beraber eve girdi.

Uzun, tanıdık olmayan adam ışığın altına gelince Baekhyun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. Adam Chanyeol’e benziyordu. Yoksa Chanyeol mü adama benziyordu? Baekhyun şu anda umursayamıyordu; adamın görüntüsüyle büyülenmişti. Onun ve Chanyeol’ün yüzü tıpatıp aynıydı. Tek fark adamın siyah saçlarının arasına serpiştirilmiş gümüşilik ve yaşlılık kırışıklarıydı. Aurası bile Chanyeol’ünkü kadar güçlüydü.

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Chanyeol’ün derin sesi hırlayarak sordu. Büyük hole adımını attı; eşofmanı ve tişörtü içindeyken bile tehlikeli görünüyordu.

“Babanı böyle mi karşılıyorsun oğlum?” adamın sesi Chanyeol’ünkü kadar derindi. “Ben seni böyle yetiştirmedim. İhtiyarına biraz daha iyi davran.”

Chanyeol kuru bir kahkaha attı. “Haklısın, sen beni böyle yetiştirmedin. Senin eğitim metoduna eğitim bile denmez.”

“Ah öyle mi düşünüyorsun?” Chanyeol’ün babası güldü. “Sen daha iyisini mi yapardın?”

“Ben zaten daha iyisini yapıyorum. Senin olamayacağın kadar iyi bir babayım.”

“Sen baba değilsin, Chanyeol. Sen bir aptalsın.” Dedi adam. “Aptaldan başka bir şey değilsin.”

Kısa bir sessizlik oldu. “O nerede peki?” adam başını eğerek sordu. “Bir piç olabilir ama iyi para ediyor.”

“Tanrım, biliyordum.” Chanyeol soludu ve yumruklarını sıktı. “Siktiğimin biliyordum. Hwang’a ne kadar para verdin?”

“Çok.” Adam iç çekti. “Ama sen kafasına sıktığın için geri alabildim.” Gülümsedi. “Hwang her zaman bir yük olmuştu. Büyük bir zaafı olan küçük balıktı.”

Baek adam kendisine dönünce donup kaldı. Kalbi tekledi, nefesi kesildi. “Ah, şuraya bakın hele.” Chanyeol’ün babası sırıttı. “Küçük Byun hâlâ yaşıyormuş.”

Adam bir adım ilerleyince Baekhyun geriledi. “O muydu?” adam sordu ve çıplak, yaralı bacaklarına bakarak başını salladı. “Seninle de pis oyunlarını oynadı mı?”

“Ondan uzak dur!”

Chanyeol’ün kükremesiyle yaşlı mafya durakladı ve oğluna döndü. Gülmeye başladı. “Ondan uzak dur mu?! Hahaha, ah oğlum, ne oldu sana? Neden onu yanında tutuyorsun, ha?” kahkahası yükseldi. “Byun asla borçlarını ödemez.”

“Tabii ki ödeyecek!” Baek gözlerinde yaşlarla bağırdı.

Yaşlı Park ona döndü. “Hayır, çocuğum. Ödemeyecek.” Sırıttı. “Ödemeyecek çünkü ödeyemez. Ödeyemez çünkü artık bir ölü.”

Baekhyun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Hayır…”

“Ah, evet.” Chanyeol’ün babası gülümsedi. “Onu vurmak büyük bir keyifti. Endişelenme, acı çekmedi.”

Gözyaşları yanaklarından akmaya başlamıştı. “Hayır…”

“Üzgün bile değilim. Baban yararsızdı. Şu hain Kyungsoo'yu öldürmeyi beceremedi. Bir de onu kiralamıştım.” Sırıttı. “Ama diyebilirim ki Hwang onunla güzelce eğlenmiş. Maalesef onun güzelliğini bozmuş. Kyungsoo her zaman güzel bir parçaydı.”

Chanyeol’un çenesi kasıldı.

“Tıpkı oğlu gibi.”

“Kapa lanet çeneni!” Chanyeol kükredi. “Kapa!”

“Niye bu kadar agresifsin oğlum?” yaşlı Park çirkince sırıttı. “Ben sadece doğruyu söylüyorum.”

“Oğluma asla elini süremeyeceksin.”

“Göreceğiz.”

Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Cehenneme gitmeden önce göreceğin son şey benim yüzüm olacak.”

“Ah, ah.” Dedi adam. “Çok agresifsin. Ancak bu piçi çok seviyorsan, sevinmelisin.” Baekhyun’a döndü. “Onun yerine bunu alacağım.” Delikanlıyı gözleriyle süzerken dudaklarını yaladı. “Sen de güzel bir parçasın. Genç, nazik ve dokunulmamış. Eminim seni iyi bir fiyata satarım. Fahişeler mahallesi sıklıkla taze kan arar.”

Adam ona doğru uzanınca Baekhyun titredi ve bir silah ateşlenince çığlık attı. Chanyeol’ün babası elini çekerek oğluna döndü. Chanyeol silahını babasına doğrultmuş, mutfak kapısının önünde dikiliyordu. “Geri çekil!” hırladı. Babasının adamlarının kendisine doğrulttuğu silahlardan etkilenmemişti.

Yaşlı adam kıkırdadı. “Senden korktuğumu mu sanıyorsun?”

“Muhtemelen hayır ama korkmalısın.”

“Ah, gerçekten mi?” babası kıkırdadı. “Doğru hatırlıyorsam, Kyungsoo kiralık katildi.”

“Neyi hatırlıyorsan, ona güvenmesen iyi edersin.”

“Oh, Chanyeol. Beni hafife alıyorsun.”

Chanyeol babasına gülümsedi. “Sen öyle diyorsan.”

“Evet, diyorum.” Adam ilerledi. “Ancak sen de hafife alınamazsın. Tam bir ahmaksın.” Bir şimşek sesi sessizliği doldurdu. “Niye küçük Byun hâlâ hayatta? Söylesene. Sana bacaklarını mı açtı? Eminim açmıştır.”

“Laflarına dikkat et, ihtiyar!”

“Hepimizin ihtiyaçları var evlat. Utanmamalısın.”

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün elinin öfkeden titrediğini görebiliyordu. “Ahmaklığının yanında umursamazsın. Kyungsoo'nun mezarını korumasız ziyaret etmek resmen kargalar için ziyafetti. Öğrenecek çok şeyin var.”

“Öğrenecek çok şeyi olan sensin.”

Adam güldü. “Öyle mi, neymiş?”

“Çeneni kapatmayı.” Chanyeol tehlikeli bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Ama merak etme, sana yardım edeceğim.”

Oğlu silahı yeniden doldururken yaşlı Park nefesini tuttu. “Kötü adamı oynama Chanyeol.”

“Ben kötü adamı oynamıyorum, kötüyüm zaten.” Kızıl saçlı olan cevapladı. “Senin ve benim aramdaki farkı biliyor musun?”

“Hayır mı?” babası cevap vermeyince sırıttı. “Sana söyleyeyim.” Silahını indirdi. “Senin aksine ben savunmasız olduğumu biliyorum. Senin aksine insan olduğumu biliyorum. Ve senin aksine bir gün öleceğimi de biliyorum. Sen kendini ölümsüz sanıyorsun.”

“Hahaha, ben ölümsüzüm oğlum.” Adam güldü. “Ben ölümsüzüm.”

Chanyeol’ün yüzü gülümsemeyle aydınlandı. “Sen öyle san.” Chanyeol ateş açınca çığlık attı Baekhyun. “Cehennemde görüşürüz baba.”

Yaşlı Park ağır çekimde gibi geriye savruldu ve yere çarptı. Baekhyun ölü adama bakarken çığlık attı. Gözleri açık kalmıştı ve alnındaki mermi yarasından duman çıkıyordu. Bu durumdayken bile, ruh bedenini terk ederken, adam hâlâ korkutucu görünüyordu.

“Baekhyun, kaç!”

Başka bir silah sesi duyuldu ve bir adam daha yere yığıldı. Chanyeol’ün babasının yardımcısı hâlâ hayattaydı ve yere atılarak Baek’i bileğinden yakalayıp kendine çekti. Yere düşerken çığlık attı Baekhyun.

“Hoşça kal güzelim.” Adam sırıttı. Silahını kaldırdı ve Baekhyun’un karnına bastırdı. Baek nefesini tutarak gözlerini kapattı.

_Elveda hayat._

Mermiler havada uçuşuyordu ve bir mermi Baekhyun’a isabet etmişti ancak karnına değildi. Gözlerini açtığında adamın üzerinde sallandığını gördü; ölmüştü. Adamın boynundan akan sıkan kan bacaklarını boyuyordu. Keskin bir acıyla kolunu tuttu Baekhyun. Adamı öldüren mermi boynundan sekerek Baekhyun’un koluna saplanmıştı.

Her yerden mermiler uçuşuyordu; inlemeler ve çığlıklar duyuluyordu. Baekhyun adamı üzerinden attı ve top gibi kıvrılarak ellerini başının üzerinde tuttu; holdeki savaştan saklanıp korunmaya çalışıyordu.

Sesler kesildiğinde dikkatle başını kaldırıp hole baktı. İlk gördüğü holün ortasındaki bir adama doğru yavaşça emekleyen Dr. Choi idi. Baekhyun önündeki bedene bakmak için doğruldu.

“Chanyeol!” doktorun seslendiğini duydu. “Chanyeol, iyi misin?”

“…Sadece bir sıyrık…” Baekhyun uzun adamın sesini duyunca gülümsedi. “Sadece… Bir… S…”

“Chanyeol? Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun yerden kalktı. Dr. Choi mafya babasının önünde diz çökmüş, nabzını kontrol ediyordu. “Git! Git bana defiyi getir!” bağırarak Chanyeol’ün tişörtünü yırttı.

Defi mi? Defi de neydi?

Korkmuş ve gözleri kocaman açılmış halde, daha hafif yaralı adamlardan birinin gidip elinde tuhaf bir kutuyla dönmesini izledi Baekhyun. Dr. Choi paletleri çıkardığında Baek definin ne olduğunu anlamıştı. Chanyeol’ün kalbi durmuş olmalıydı.

“Üç deyince! Bir, iki, üç! Geri çekilin!” Dr. Choi paletleri göğsüne bastırınca Chanyeol’ün üst bedeni havalandı.

“Hiçbir şey yok!” adamlardan biri bağırdı ve mafya babasının boynuna dokundu. “Nabız yok!”

“Bir daha!” yeniden, duygu yoktu, nabız yoktu, kalp atışı yoktu.

“Bir daha!” 

“Bir daha!” 

“…Bir daha…” 


	8. 8.Bölüm

Chanyeol’ün bir düzine adamı evde gezinmesine rağmen oldukça sessiz bir ortam vardı. Giriş holü zarardan temizlenmişti; hiçbir şey olanları göstermiyordu. Merdivenler ve duvarlar onarılmıştı. Kanlar temizlenmişti ve ölü adamlar atılmıştı. Baekhyun nasıl olduğunu bilmek istemiyordu.

Jongin'in sıcaklığını yayan kollarındaki Ayıcık’la Baek koridorda ilerleyerek Chanyeol’ün özel dairesine gidiyordu. Chanyeol’ün kalbi durduğu ve geçici komaya girdiği zamandan beri bir hafta geçmişti. Jongin gece gündüz babasının yanından neredeyse hiç ayrılmıyordu. Tüm Sevimli Ayıcık koleksiyonunu oraya kurup her gece Chanyeol’a Peter Pan anlatıyordu.

“Biliyor musun babacığım, Junjun köpekçikler getirdi!” Nini cıvıldadı ve ellerini çırptı. “Kocaman köpekler. Üç büyük köpek.” Bağırdı. Baekhyun kapıya yaslanmış onu dinliyorken Jongin'in sesindeki heyecanla kıkırdadı. “Bize bakmak için geldiler. Evi gözlüyorlar ve gece burada uyuyorlar. Onları sevdim. Köpekleri severim. Hepsi birbirine benziyor ama hangisi hangisi onu ben biliyorum. Baehyunnie de onları sevdi.”

Baekhyun başını salladı. Köpekleri gerçekten sevmişti; Chanyeol’ün adamlarından birisi getirmişti. Üç küçük Doberman koruma eğitiminden geçip bekçi köpeği olmuştu. Tabii ki küçük mafya köpekleri bekçi köpeği olarak görmüyordu. Onun için üç büyük Doberman oynayabileceği sarılanası köpekçiklerdi. Jongin'in giriş holünde neşeyle köpeklerle koşturmasını izlemek keyif vericiydi. Gerçekten ortamın havasını aydınlatıyorlardı ve çocuğu gülümsetiyorlardı. Geceleri Jongin'in minik kalbi acıyla dolarken ve gözleri yaşarırken köpekler onu sakinleştirip gözyaşlarını dindiriyorlardı. Evet, Baekhyun köpekleri gerçekten seviyordu.

“Biliyor musun babacığım, köpekçiklerden birisi dün gece tavuğumu çaldı.” Nini kıkırdadı ve Chanyeol’ün yüzündeki saçları çekti. “Ama sorun değil, o da açtı. Hoşuna gitti. Ben aç değildim zaten. Sen benimle yemediğinde tavuğu sevmiyorum. Uyanmak zorundasın. Tavuk yemeliyiz.” Küçük eli adamın saçlarından ayrıldı ve yanağını dürttü. “Çok uyudun.”

Baekhyun ve Jongin'in fark etmediği şeyse Chanyeol’ün parmaklarının kıpırtısıydı. Adam yavaşça elini kaldırıp oğlunun sırtına koyduğunda fark ettiler. “Çok mu uyudum?”

Chanyeol’ün sesi boğuk ve kalın çıkıyordu ve Jongin'in neşeli çığlığı arasında kaybolmuştu. “Babacığım! Uyandın!”

Baekhyun’un şaşkın ifadesi Jongin'in babasını öpücüklere boğmasıyla yerini sıcak bir gülümsemeye bıraktı. Chanyeol kolunu minik bedene sarıp kendine çekti.

Baek hızlıca odadan çıktı. Kollarındaki Ayıcık’la alt kata koşturdu. “Heesoo! Dr. Choi!” nefes nefese seslendi. “O uyandı.”

Kâhya ve doktor mutfağa giren çocuğu görünce ayağa fırladılar. “O uyandı.”

“Öyle mi?” Heesoo nefesini tuttu ve Baekhyun’a kocaman gözlerle baktı.

“Öyle.” Baek başını salladı ve kucağındaki oyuncağa sarıldı. “Jongin yanağını dürttü ve birden uyandı.” Doktor ve Heesoo'nun arkasından mafya babasının özel dairesine gidiyordu. Chanyeol kendini çoktan oksijen tüpünden, elektrokardiyogramdan ve serumdan ayırmıştı.

“Burada ne yaptığını sanıyordun?” Dr. Choi alçısını ve kelebeği çıkaran Chanyeol’ü azarladı. “Bana gözlerini devirme!”

Baekhyun iç çeken kadına döndü. “Hâlâ aynı.” Diye gülümsüyordu Heesoo.

“Nasıl hissediyorsun?”

“Yaşıyor gibi.”

Doktor dilini şaklattı. “Bana düzgün cevap ver. Nasıl hissediyorsun? Ağrın var mı?”

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “Ağrım yok. İyi hissediyorum. Ne oldu?”

“Kurşun yaran açıldı ve iç kanama geçirdin.” Doktor bilgilendirdi. “Kalbin yaklaşık üç dakika boyunca atmadı.”

“Üç dakika mı?” Chanyeol’ün sesindeki sakinlik Baekhyun’u titretmişti. Mafya babası üç dakika boyunca resmen ölüydü ve bu onu duygusal olarak hiç etkilememiş gibi görünüyordu.

“Evet, bir kez daha ölümü atlattın.”

“Pratik mükemmelleştirir.” Chanyeol kuru bir şaka daha yaptı. Oğluna dönüp gülümsedi. “Gel buraya bebeğim.” Kollarını açıp Jongin'in göğsüne sokulmasını bekledi. Güçlü kollarını minik bedene sararak doğruldu.

“Chanyeol, lütfen.” Heesoo konuştu. “Biraz daha dinlenmelisin.”

“Sonra.”

Baekhyun yanından geçerken Chanyeol’e baktı. Bakışları odasından çıkana kadar adamdan ve Jongin'den ayrılmadı.

“İyi görünüyor.” Büyük kapı kapanınca konuştu doktor.”

“Evet, birisi daha az endişeli.” Heesoo iç çektikten sonra kıkırdadı.

“Mm.” Dr. Choi hımladı. Doktor yüzünü buruşturup elini sallayınca Baek kaşlarını çattı. “Henüz köpekleri görmedi.”

“Onu tanıyorsun, Ilsung.” Kadın gülümsedi. “Köpekleri sever. Kyungsoo'yla küçük oldukları zamanı hatırla.”

Adam kıs kıs gülerek Baekhyun’a baktı. “Baekhyun.” Dedi. “Chanyeol küçükken ev köpeklerle doluydu. Eve bulduğu her sokak köpeğini getirirdi.”

“Ahaha, evet.” Heesoo güldü. “Küçük köpekler, büyük köpekler, yavru köpekler, yaşlı köpekler. Ev barınağa dönmüştü.”

Baekhyun gülümsedi. Bu hiç Chanyeol gibi gelmiyordu kulağa. Kim o adamın evsiz hayvanlar için kocaman kalbi olacağını düşünürdü ki? Ama merak ediyordu. “Imm… bir şey sorabilir miyim?”

“Tabi.”

“Küçükken evin köpeklerle dolu olduğunu söylediniz. Bu evin mi?”

Heesoo yavaşça başını salladı. “Evet, bu evin.” Diye cevapladı. “Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo burada büyüdüler.” Baekhyun’un şaşkın ifadesiyle kıkırdadı. “Chanyeol’ün babası şehirdeki bir evde yaşıyordu, burada değildi. Bu ev Chanyeol bir yaşındayken inşa edildi. Burada tek başına büyüdü. Ta ki yanına Kyungsoo gönderilene kadar.”

“Annesine ne oldu?” Baek dikkatle sordu.

“Taşıyıcı anneydi. Kimse nerede olduğunu ya da yaşayıp yaşamadığını bilmiyor.” Bu sefer Dr. Choi cevapladı. “Onu doğurduktan sonra ortadan kayboldu.”

Baekhyun başını salladı, ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu.

“Gidip bir şeyler yiyelim.” Heesoo konuyu değiştirdi. “Eminim Chanyeol açtır.”

Doktor ve kâhyayla beraber aşağıya indi Baekhyun. Mutfağa geçerken Chanyeol’ün kollarında Jongin'le gezindiği oturma odasına baktı. “Köpekçiklerimiz var!” çocuğun cıvıldadığını duydu.

Heesoo durup elini ağzına götürdü. “Şimdi öğrendi.” Diye fısıldadı.

“Köpekçiklerimiz mi var?” Chanyeol’ün sorduğunu duydu.

“Kaçmalıyız.” Dr. Choi şakalaştı. “Kaçıp saklanalım.”

“Evet! Evet!” Jongin bağırdı. “Junjun köpekçikler getirdi!”

“JUNHYUK!”

Baekhyun mafya babasının kükremesiyle irkildi. Junhyuk adındaki adam bodrumdan koşarak çıktı. Gözleri kocaman açılmıştı ve ifadesi çok komikti. “Patron??”

Kollarındaki oğluyla Chanyeol hole daldı.

“Patron!” Junhyuk gülümsedi. “Uyanmışsın.”

“Köpekçikler mi?”

Adamın sırıtışı büyüdü. “Uh… Şey… Köpekçikler değiller…”

“-ler mi?” Chanyeol hırladı.

“Evet!” Nini gülümsedi. “Üç tane!” cıvıldadı ve üç parmağını havaya kaldırdı. “Üç köpekçik!”

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün alnındaki damarın şiştiğini görebiliyordu. “Üç mü?”

Junhyuk gergince ellerini ovuşturdu. “Şey… Onlar eğitimli bekçi köpekleri… Koruma için harika olacaklarını düşündüm.”

“Çoook tatlılar baba!” mafya bebeği gülümsedi. “Benimle uyuyorlar. Beraber oynuyoruz. Çok iyiler.”

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün iç çekişini duydu. “Neredeler?” adamına sordu.

“Uh…” Junhyuk mırıldandı. “Aşağıdalar.”

“Git onları getir.”

Junhyuk yavaşça başını salladı ve arkasını döndü. Bodruma gidip kapıyı açtı ve ıslık çaldı. Çok geçmeden merdivenlerde pati sesleri duyuldu. Chanyeol’ün gözleri hole girin üç büyük köpekle beraber büyüdü. Jongin neşeyle bağırdı ve ayaklarını heyecanla salladı. Junhyuk’un emriyle üç köpek de oturdu.

Chanyeol hayvanlara bakıyordu. “Köpekçikler…” bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Şey…” Junhyuk mırıldandı. “Teknik olarak hâlâ köpekçik sayılırlar. Hâlâ gençler.”

“Onları kim besleyecek?”

“Imm…”

“Ben.” Heesoo başını salladı.

“Kim yürüyüşe çıkaracak?”

“Hepimiz.” Dedi Junhyuk. “Endişelenme patron.”

“Babacığım~” Nini sızlandı ve yüzünü babasının boynuna sürttü. “Onları seviyorum. Lütfen.”

“Adları ne?” Chanyeol bir süre sonra sordu.

“Şey…” Junhyuk boğazını temizledi. “Hades, Zeus ve Ares.” Köpekleri işaret ederek cevapladı.

Chanyeol kahkahasını tutamadı ve herkes ona katıldı. Baekhyun adamı hiç gülerken görmemişti ve bu onu gülümsetmişti. “Gerçekten mi?” Chanyeol gülüyordu. “Onlara tanrıların adını mı verdin?”

Junhyuk kızardı. “Şey… Evet, onlara uyduğunu düşündük.”

Mafya babası kıkırdadı ve arkasını döndü. Oturma odasına yöneldi ve girmeden önce kısa bir ıslık çaldı.

Köpekler Chanyeol’ün peşine takılırken Jongin çığlık attı.

“Ah…” Junhyuk derin bir nefes verdi. “Hâlâ yaşıyorum. Bu iyi bir işaret, değil mi?”

“Korkma Junhyuk.” Dedi Heesoo. “Doğru olanı yaptın.” Adam başını sallarken kadın gülümsedi. “Çocuklara onun iyi karşıladığını ve akşam yemeğinin bir saate hazır olacağını söyle.”

“Pekâlâ.” Junhyuk gülümseyerek bodruma gitti. “Teşekkürler Heesoo.”

“Bekle, Jun. Ben de seninle geliyorum.” Dr. Choi seslenerek Junhyuk’un arkasından gitti.

Adam ve doktor bodruma indiklerinde yaşlı kâhya, Baekhyun’a döndü. “Baekhyunnie, bana akşam yemeğinde yardım etmek ister misin?”

“Evet, çok isterim. Yemekte ne var?”

“Özel bir şey değil canım.” Dedi kadın. “Aşağıda altı adam, Ilsung, Chanyeol, sen ve bebek var. Sanırım jjajanmyeon olur.”

“Oh, uzun zamandır jjajanmyeon yememiştim.” Baekhyun, Heesoo'nun peşinden mutfağa gitti. “Ne yapmalıyım?”

“Sebzeleri doğrayabilirsin istersen?” Heesoo biber, patates, soğan ve turp dolu tabağı gösterdi.

“Tamam.” Baekhyun bıçağa uzandı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Chanyeol?”

Ofis kapısının tıklatılmasıyla mafya babası başını kaldırdı. “Efendim?”

Kapı açıldı ve Dr. Choi içeri girdi. “Bir dakikan var mı?”

“Tabi.” Dedi Chanyeol ve masanın önündeki sandalyeyi işaret etti. Doktor oturup geriye yaslandı. “Sorun ne?”

“O gece, telefondayken, Baekhyun’un neler olduğunu hatırlamadığını söylemiştin.”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Evet. Bana bacağındaki yaraları sordu. Şaşırmış gibiydi. Neden?”

“Bilmiyorum.” Dr. Choi omuz silkti. “Eminim alkol yüzündendir.”

“Öyle mi düşünüyorsun?”

“Evet.” Doktor başını salladı.

Chanyeol de başını salladı. “O nasıl?”

“Bu şartlar altında iyi gidiyor. Hâlâ huzursuz ve uyuyamıyor ama iyi gidiyor. Geceleri çok dolaşıyor. O ve Jongin daha çok zaman geçirmeye başladı.” Ilsung gülümsedi. “Baekhyun ona uyumadan önce hikâyeler okuyor, beraber film izleyip oyun oynuyorlar. Baekhyun, Nini için iyi bir yoldaştı, aslında hâlâ da öyle.”

Chanyeol hımladı. “Çok ağladı mı?” adam başını sallayınca yutkundu.

“Zaman ver Chanyeol. Alışacaktır. İyi yönde ilerliyor şu anda.” Doktor hafifçe gülümsedi. “Ama Baekhyun konusunda emin değilim. Yardıma ihtiyacı var. Hemen.”

“Anlıyorum.” Yeol iç çekti. “Ona terapist bulacağım.”

“Teşekkür ederim, bu çok yardımcı olacaktır.” Doktor yerinden kalktı ve kapıya gitti. “Ah, unutmadan önce.” Dr. Choi mafyaya döndü. “Bir şey planladın mı?”

“Plan mı? Ne için?”

“Yarın için! Baban şey… Yani, sessiz geçecektir.”

Chanyeol başını iki yana sallayarak kaşlarını çattı. “Hayır, bir şey planlamadım. Neden ki?”

Doktor omuz silkti. “Ben sadece düşündüm ki… Neyse boş ver.”gülümseyerek kapıyı açtı. “İyi geceler.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Terle kaplanmış ve hızlanan kalbiyle loş koridorda ilerliyordu Baek. Yine kötü bir kâbus görmüştü ve uyku söz konusu bile değildi. Alnındaki teri silerek merdivenleri indi. Oturma odasından gelen ışıkla karşılaştı. Kaşlarını çattı. Neden ışık yanıyordu ki? Saat gecenin ikisiydi.

Yavaşça büyük oturma odasına yaklaştı ve içeri baktı. Şöminede ateş yanıyordu ama kimse yoktu. Etrafa baktığında yemek odasının kapısının açık olduğunu gördü. Garip sesle kaşlarını çattı Baekhyun. Chanyeol hâlâ uyanık mıydı?

Kapıya yaklaşarak aralıktan baktı. Gördüğü şeyle nefesi kesildi. Chanyeol oradaydı; yemek odasında, yemek masasında uzanan siyah saçlı bir bedenin üzerindeydi.

Baek donmuş halde mafya babasının yabancının içine girip çıkarken inlemesini izledi. Chanyeol’ün beyaz gömleğinin önü açıktı ve Baekhyun’a uzun adamın terli göğsünü gösteriyordu.

Chanyeol hızını artırınca yabancı seslice inledi. Sırtı masada gerildi ve çıplak bacakları adamın kalçasına dolandı.

Baekhyun’un nefesi adamın çıkardığı seslerle ve Chanyeol’ün dokunuşları altında titremesiyle kesiliyordu. Adamdan çıkan yüksek sesli inlemeyle yutkundu Baek. Tüm bedeni titremeye başladı ve Chanyeol seslice inleyerek geri çekildi. Nefessiz kalan yabancıyı masada bıraktı.

Baekhyun’un gözleri Chanyeol’ün bedenine kaydı; kaslı göğsüne ve kasıklarına. Kondomu kırmızı penisinden ayırırken gözlerini ayıramadığı için delicesine kızarıyordu. Chanyeol baksırını ve pantolonunu giyerken resmen adama bakakalmıştı.

“Sende kalsın.” Kondomu masaya atarak söyledi.

Çocuk doğruldu ve masadan indi. “Her zamanki gibi çok soğuksun.” Kıkırdayarak giyinmeye başladı.

Baekhyun çocuğun yüzünü inceledi. İnanılmaz uzun kirpikleri ve güzel şekilli dudaklarıyla tam bir afetti. Chanyeol’den küçüktü; muhtemelen Baekhyun’la aynı boydaydı ve ince bedeni, zayıf bacakları vardı. Pantolonunu ve gömleğini giydi ama iliklemedi. Kullanılmış kondomu alarak sandalyede oturan Chanyeol’ün yanına gitti. Eğilip adamın dudaklarından bir öpücük çaldı.

“Mutlu yıllar patron.” Mırladı ve Chanyeol’e gülümsedikten sonra arkasını döndü.

Çocuk kendine, daha doğrusu kapıya doğru gelirken nefesini tuttu Baekhyun. Etrafa bakındı ve koltuğa koştu; yabancıdan saklanmak için koltuğa bıraktı kendini. Sırtını geriye yaslarken dizlerine sarıldı ve gözlerini sıkıca kapattı. Genç adamın kendini görmemesi için dua etti.

Adım seslerini dinledi ve artık duyulmadıklarında saklandığı yerden çıktı. Baekhyun kâbusunu ve susuzluğunu çoktan unutmuştu, odasına koşuyordu. Chanyeol’ün bedeninin görüntüsü ve inlemesi aklına kazınmıştı.

“Siktir!” başını iki yana sallayıp görüntüyü atmaya çalıştı. “Siktir! Siktir! Siktir!”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Baba! Baba!” kollarındaki kâğıt yığınıyla mafya bebeği babasının yatağına çıktı ve zıpladı. “Babacığım! Uyan! Uyan!”

Chanyeol kıpırdanarak yanına döndü ve örtüyü üzerine çekti.

“Baba~” Jongin sızlanarak yatağa çöktü. “Uyan!” yatakta yuvarlanarak daha çok sızlandı.

Chanyeol oğlunun tepkisine kıkırdayarak sırtüstü döndü. “Uyandım, uyandım!” mafya babası kıkırdadı.

“Babacığım!” Jongin cıvıldadı. Babasına doğru emekledi ve dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu. “İyi ki doğdun!” bağırarak kâğıtları Chanyeol’ün yüzüne itti.

“Oh, bunlar nedir?”

“Senin için.” Jongin kocaman gülümseyerek babasının ona çizdiği resimlere bakmasını izliyordu.

“Vay, bir sürü var.” Chanyeol renkli boyamalara bakarak gülümsedi. “Çok teşekkür ederim tatlım.”

Jongin ona sokuldu. “Sana daha çok resim çizmek istedim ama kaç yaşında olduğunu unuttum.” Nini dudak büzdü. “Kaç yaşındasın?”

“Artık 28 oldum.” Yeol oğluna gülümsedi.

“28 mi?” Nini tekrarladı. “Kaç el ve ayak parmağı ediyor?”

“20 el parmağı ve 8 ayak parmağı.”

Küçüğün gözleri kocaman oldu. “O kadar çok mu?”

“Hahaha, evet. Çok.” Mafya babası kıkırdadı. “Baban yaşlı senin.” Şakalaştı.

“Baehyunnie on el parmağı ve yedi ayak parmağıymış.” Dedi. “Sen kaç parmak daha büyüksün?”

“On el parmağı ve bir ayak parmağı.”

“Neden Baehyunnie’den bu kadar büyüksün?”

Chanyeol güldü. “Bilmem.” Kıkırdadı.

“Appam da o kadar küçük müydü?” Jongin sordu.

“Hayır.” Yeol başını iki yana salladı. “Appan benden 46 gün küçüktü.”

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Gerçekten.”

Jongin hımladı. “Appam ne kadar büyük?”

“Senden mi?”

“Evet, evet.”

“Biliyorsun, üç yıl önce, 12 Ocak’ta appan 24 oldu ve iki gün sonra sen doğdun. Yani appan senden 24 yaş daha büyük. Yirmi el parmağı ve dört ayak parmağı eder.”

“Çooookmuş.” Jongin mırıldandı. “Ben ne zaman o kadar parmak olacağım?”

Chanyeol oğlunun sevimliliğine güldü. “On yıl sonra tatlım. On yıl sonra sen de on el parmağı ve üç ayak parmağı edeceksin.”

Mafya bebeği sızlandı. “Ama çok uzun.”

Yeol kıkırdadı ve oğlunu kendine çekti. “Oh bebeğim.” Çocuğun başını öptü. “İnan bana, birkaç yıl içinde daha küçük olmak isteyeceksin.”

“Hayır! Asla!”

“Asla mı? Hohoho, sana bunu hatırlatacağım.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Baekhyun dalgın bir halde mutfak masasında oturmuş camdan dışarıya bakıyordu. Kar yağmaya başlamıştı ve Jongin dışarıda oynamak istiyordu. Kalın kışlık ceketlerini giyen Jongin ve Chanyeol evin önünde oynuyorlardı; köpeklere top atıp onlarla koşturuyorlardı. Mafya babası kaygısız ve rahatlamış görünüyordu; Jongin'in peşinden koşarken yüzünde yumuşak bir gülümseme vardı.

“Neden sen de onlara katılmıyorsun?”

Baek, Heesoo'nun omzuna dokunmasıyla irkildi. “Ne?” şokla bağırdı ve arkasını döndü. “Ne?”

Kadın kıkırdadı. “Dedim ki neden sen de katılmıyorsun?”

“Ah… Hayır…” Baek başını iki yana salladı. “B-Ben üşüyorum ve—“

“Oh, hastalanıyor musun?” Heesoo endişeyle sordu ve avucunu genç Byun’un alnına yaslandı.

“Biraz sıcaksın. Gidip sana çay yapayım.”

“Ah, buna gerek yok gerçekten.”

Kâhya elini salladı. “Hayır, hayır, hayır. Çay içeceksin. Seni ısıtacaktır.”

Baekhyun iç çekerek cama döndü. Chanyeol oğlunu omuzlarına bindirmiş arkasında koşan köpeklerle koşturuyordu. Kapalı camlardan bile Jongin'in neşeli çığlıklarını duyabiliyordu Baek. Onu gülümsetmişti.

Dirseklerini masaya dayayarak çenesini eline yasladı ve sevimli babayla oğlun etkileşimlerini izledi. Ta ki Chanyeol dönüp ondan yana bakana kadar. Baek’in yüzü ısındı ve hızla bakışlarını kaçırdı. Adama bakamıyordu. Bakışları buluştuğu anda dün gecenin görüntüleri aklına doluyordu. Başını Heesoo'ya çevirdi ve kadına gülümsedi.

“Oh evladım, yüzün kızarmış.” Nefesini tuttu. “Gidip biraz uyu sen.”

“Ben iyiyim gerçekten.”

Kadın dilini şaklattı. “Çok inatçısın.” Bardağı masaya bıraktı ve Baekhyun’un alnına dokundu.

“Ama kötüleşirsen gidip dinleneceksin.”

Baek sevimli bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Söz.”

Heesoo gülümsemesine karşılık vererek başını iki yana salladı. “Bana bir iyilik yapar mısın? Gidip Chanyeol ve Jongin'i getir. Pasta yemek istiyoruz. Biliyor musun, bugün Chanyeol’ün doğum günü.”

“Ah, evet…” Baek gergince boğazını temizledi. “Biliyorum.”

“Oh nasıl öğrendin?” Heesoo şaşırmıştı.

“Şey… Adamlardan birinin konuştuğunu duydum…” ayağa kalkıp kapıya gitti. “Uh… Ben gidip onları getireyim.” Ön kapıya varıp açtı. Keskin bir ayaz vardı ve Baek yüzüne çarpan soğukla titredi. Köpeklerden birisi varlığını hissedince ona doğru koşmaya başladı.

“Baehyunnie!” Jongin bağırdı. “Sen de oynamak ister misin?”

Baek gülümsedi. “Hayır, içeriye gelmelisiniz. Pasta bekliyor.”

“Pasta! Pasta!” Nini minik ellerini çırptı. “Baba, haydi pasta yiyelim!”

Chanyeol ve Jongin'i beklemeden hızlıca mutfağa döndü. Masaya oturup bardağını eline aldı.

“Baekhyunnie, kendini iyi hissetmiyorsan gidip dinlenmelisin.” Heesoo lezzetli görünen pastayı masaya koyarken söyledi.

“İyi hissetmiyor musun?”

Chanyeol’ün sesiyle Baek başını kaldırdı. Uzun olana bakıp başını iki yana salladı. “İyiyim.” Diye mırıldandı.

“Değil.” Heesoo araya girdi. “Hasta oluyor. Alnı sıcak ve üşüyormuş.”

“Dr. Choi’ye görünmelisin.” Dedi Chanyeol.

“Gerek yok.” Baek fısıldayarak başını iki yana salladı. “Gerçekten iyiyim.”

“Baehyunnie hasta mı olmuş?” Jongin zıplayarak yanına geldi. Baek’in kucağına çıktı ve ellerini yanaklarına koydu. “Sıcaksın. Ateşin mi var?”

“Hayır, ateşim yok.”

“Gerçekten mi? Ama sıcaksın.”

Baekhyun çocuğa gülümseyerek ellerini yanaklarından çekti. “Endişelenme, ben iyiyim.” Chanyeol’ün bakışlarını üzerinde hissedince adama baktı. “Bu gece erken yatacağım. Eminim yarına daha iyi olurum.”

Chanyeol yavaşça başını salladı. “Son zamanlarda iyi uyuyor musun?”

“Bir sorun yok.” Diye cevapladı Baek.

Adam yeniden başını salladı. “Seninle sonra konuşalım.” Dedi.

“O-Olur.”

Baekhyun sürekli Chanyeol’ün neden konuşmak istediğini düşündü. Dün orada olduğunu fark ettiği için miydi acaba? Gördüğünü fark etmiş miydi? Onları? Ne yaptıklarını? Kalbi hızlandı, tanrım, ya Chanyeol gerçekten biliyorsa?

Baekhyun gergin bir halde pastasını bitirdi ve yanlarından ayrıldı. Günün geri kalanını kütüphanede saklanıp çeşitli kitapları karıştırarak geçirdi. İç çekerek elindeki kitabı bıraktı ve uzaklaştırdı. Koltuğa yaslanıp tavanı izlemeye başladı. Yeniden düşünceleri gördüğü şeye kaymıştı; çocuğun kızarmış yüzüne, bedeninin Chanyeol’ün dokunuşuyla kıvrılmasına ve seslerine.

Baekhyun öyle hissedip hissedemeyeceğini merak ediyordu. Yabancının hissettiğini hissedebileceğini. Seks hakkında düşündüğünde korku ve acı aklına gelen ilk şeyler oluyordu. Bedeni o günü, adamın kendisine yaptıklarını düşündükçe sızlıyordu. Ancak Chanyeol’ün masasındaki yabancı acı hissetmiyor gibi görünüyordu. Hayır, oldukça memnundu ve daha fazlası için yalvarmıştı. Baek onun sesli inlemelerini hâlâ duyabiliyordu. Düşünceyle beraber kızardı.

Baekhyun masumdu, masumdan fazlasıydı. Daha önce hiç seks yapmayı düşünmemişti. On dört yaşındayken kızlardan çok erkeklere ilgi duyduğunu keşfetmişti ama birisiyle fiziksel ilişki kurmayı hiç düşünmemişti. Evet, saf ve masumdu.

O çocuk ve Chanyeol’ün tam tersiydi. Chanyeol. Düşünceleri mafya babasının uzun boyuna ve kaslı bedenine kaydı. Baek terli göğsünü hatırlayınca kulaklarının yanmaya başladığını hissetti. Chanyeol’ü ilk kez üstsüz görmüştü. Baek daha önce birisine ilgi duymamıştı hiç ve olanlara rağmen nedense uzun adama kanının kaynadığını inkâr edemezdi. Chanyeol ilgi çekici bir adamdı. İnanılmaz derecede yakışıklı, gizemli ve anlaşılmazdı. Baekhyun onu daha çok düşündükçe Chanyeol kendisine dokunduğunda nasıl olacağını daha çok merak etmeye başlamıştı.

“Ah!” Baek hayal ettiklerinin farkına varınca nefesini tuttu. Başını iki yana sallayarak ayağa fırladı ve odada gezinmeye başladı. “Kya!” kitap yığınına takıldığında bağırdı ve dengesini sağlamaya çalışırken bileğini burktu. “Ay, ay, ay!”

Sakarlığına sızlanırken kütüphaneden mutfağa geçti. Ağırlığını bir bacağına vererek buz torbası almak için buzdolabını açtı.

“Ne oldu?”

Baek çığlık atarak arkasını döndü. Chanyeol karanlıkta masada oturuyordu. “Amanın.” Homurdandı. “Burada olduğunu fark etmedim.”

Chanyeol ayağa kalkıp ışıkları yaktı. Üzerinde sadece eşofman altı vardı. “Ne oldu?” yeniden sordu ve Baek’in ayağına baktı.

“T-Takıldım ve bileğimi burktum.” Dedi Baekhyun. “Kötü bir şey değil.”

“Buraya gel.” Uzun adam elini uzattı. “Bir bakayım.”

Baekhyun yavaşça topallayarak masaya oturdu. Chanyeol önünde çöküp eliyle dikkatle bacağını kontrol etti. “Şişmiş.” Diye mırıldandı.

“Çok zorlamamalısın.”

“T-Tamam.”

“Uyuduğunu sanıyordum.” Mafya babası ayağa kalkarak söyledi. “Seninle konuşmak istediğimi söylemedim mi?”

“Ah, evet… Unutmuşum.” Baek mırıldandı. “Konu neydi?”

Chanyeol sandalyesine oturdu ve önündeki alkol şişesini aldı. “Bir terapist çağırdım.” İçkisini yudumladıktan sonra konuştu. “Yarın gelecek.”

“T-Terapist mi? B-Benim terapiste ihtiyacım yok…”

“Ilsung gitmeni öneriyor.” Dedi Yeol. “Bacağındaki yaraları sen kendin yaptın. Makasla kendini kestin.”

“Ne?” Baek nefesini tuttu. “Hayır… Hayır, yapmadım. Öyle bir şey yapsaydım hatırlardım.”

“Terapiste neler olduğunu anlattım ve senin muhtemelen uyurgezer olduğunu söyledi.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Beyninin verdiği normal bir tepki olduğunu söyledi.”

Baekhyun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır.” Diyerek sandalyesinden kalktı. “Bu… Hayır, ben uyurgezer değilim. Ben iyiyim.”

“Baekhyun, otur.”

“Hayır!” Baek bağırdı. Olabildiğince hızla mutfaktan çıktı. “Hayır!” Chanyeol peşinden gelirken çığlık attı. “Ben iyiyim! Yardıma ihtiyacım yok.”

“Baekhyun, sakin ol.”

“Hayır! Git başımdan. Beni rahat bırak!” odasının kapısını kapatmaya çalıştı ancak Chanyeol hızlı davranarak engelledi. “Git buradan!”

“Baekhyun, lütfen. Biraz sakin ol.”

“Ama ben sakin olmak istemiyorum.” Bu sefer Baekhyun avazı çıktığı kadar bağırdı. “Hayır!”

Chanyeol seslice iç çekti. “Eminim sana yardım edecektir. Terapist sana yardım edecek.”

Baekhyun ağlamaya başladı. “Kimse bana yardım edemez! Kimse!” Chanyeol ona doğru bir adım atınca kaçtı. “Hepsi senin suçun. Senin yüzünden oldu. Lanet olsun sana!”

“Biliyorum.” Chanyeol fısıldadı. “Ö-Özür dilerim. Zamanı geri alabilseydim, inan alırdım.”

“Ama alamazsın!” Baek çığlık attı ve yumruklarını uzun mafyaya vurmaya başladı. “Alamazsın! Kimse alamaz! O her zaman burada olacak! Her zaman! Gitmeyecek! Asla gitmeyecek!”

“Gidecek.” Dedi Chanyeol ve Baekhyun ona yumruk salladığında geriye kaçtı. “Zaman alacak. Daha iyi olacaksın.”

“Siktir lan, Park! Sikeyim seni! Sen ne bilirsin! Nasıl hissettirdiğini ne bilirsin!” Baekhyun yeniden atıldı ama bu sefer uzun adam bileğini yakaladı. “Bırak!”

“Önce sakinleş!”

“Hayır! Bırak beni!”

Chanyeol hırladı ve gencin boynunu kavradı. Adamın parmakları ensesini kavrayınca Baekhyun donup kaldı. Uzun olanın yapacaklarından korkarak gözlerini sıkıca kapattı. Ancak Chanyeol onu kendine çekip dudaklarını birleştirince gözleri kocaman açıldı. Kocaman açılmış gözleri ve hızlanan kalbiyle karşıya bakıyordu.

Bu gerçekten oluyor muydu? Chanyeol onu gerçekten öpüyor muydu?


	9. 9.Bölüm

Kalbi göğsünde hızlı ve sesli bir şekilde atıyordu. Her an göğsünden fırlayacak gibi hissettiriyordu. Chanyeol onu öpüyordu.

Baekhyun adamın dudaklarının kendi dudakları üzerinde hareket ettiğini hissediyordu ama ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Chanyeol’ün öpüşüne karşılık vermeliydi çünkü güzel hissettiriyordu ama nasıl?! Ya da onu itmeliydi çünkü o kim oluyordu da onu böyle öpebiliyordu?!

Baekhyun’un seçme şansı olmadan Chanyeol seçim yaptı. Dudaklarını birleştiği gibi hızla ve aniden geri çekildi.

“Ben…” Baek onun yutkunduğunu, âdem elmasının hareket ettiğini görebiliyordu. “Özür dilerim.” özür diledi ve geri çekilerek kapıya gitti. “Biraz uyu.” Boğazını temizledi. “Ve artık seninle terapist konusunda tartışmayacağım. Onunla konuşursun. Yarın onda gelecek.”

Adam gittikten beş dakika sonra Baekhyun hâlâ yatak odasında öylece dikiliyordu. Az önce ne olmuştu? Chanyeol onu neden öpmüştü? Neden? İstediği için mi yoksa onu susturmak için mi?

Baekhyun’un kafası karışmıştı. Yatağa oturarak geriye yaslandı. “Neden?” kendi kendine fısıldadı ve parmaklarını dudaklarına götürdü. “Neden o…” aklındaki soruyla uyuyakaldı Baek. Ve ilk defa kâbusları o gece gelmemişti. Bu sefer ilk öpücüğünü ve kendisinden çalan Chanyeol hakkında soruları görmüştü.

Sabah Chanyeol’le yüzleşme korkusuyla geldi. Baekhyun gergince başparmağını ısırarak oturma odasında oturuyordu ve mafya babasıyla terapisti bekliyordu. Chanyeol’ün derin sesinin birisiyle konuştuğunu duyunca gerildi. Kaskatı, donmuş halde koltukta oturmuş uzun adamın arkasında daha kısa birisiyle içeri girmesini izledi.

“Baekhyun?” seslendi. “Bu Dr. Kim. Travma danışmanlığında uzmandır.”

“Merhaba Baekhyun.” Çizgili takım elbise giyen adam gülümsedi. “Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum.”

Baekhyun yavaşça başını salladı. “Uh… Merhaba.”

Terapist oturdu ve çantasından not panosu çıkardı. Baekhyun başını Chanyeol’e çevirince uzun adam izin isteyip odadan çıktı. Nedense onu burada yalnız bırakmasını istememişti.

Baekhyun’un tüm durum karşısında rahatlayabilmesi zaman almıştı ama Dr. Kim gerçekten iyi bir adamdı ve olanları konuşmak aslında iyi hissettirmişti. Adam onu hiç zorlamamıştı, onu rahatsız edecek sorular sormamıştı ve sürenin sonunda ağlamadığı için şaşkındı Baekhyun. Gerçekten iyi hissetmişti.

“Kâbuslara gelirsek,” Dr. Kim konuştu. “Sadece kâbuslar mı görüyorsun yoksa pozitif rüyalar da var mı? İyi şeyler hakkında rüya görüyor musun?”

“Evet.” Baekhyun başını salladı; Junhyuk’un köpekleri eve getirdiğini rüyasında gördüğünü hatırlamıştı. Jongin hikâyeyi tekrar tekrar okuttuğu için Peter Pan’i de görmüştü.

“Evet?” terapist gülümsedi. “Bana örnekler versene.”

“Şey, Jongin hikâyeyi çok sevdiği için Peter Pan’i gördüm. Baymax filmini ve köpekleri gördüm, bir de öp—“ –öpüşme. Baekhyun kızardığını hissederken boğazını temizledi.

Dr. Kim fark etmemiş gibiydi. Başını sallayarak birkaç not karaladı. “Seni böyle etkileyen şeyleri yap.” Diyerek Baek’e baktı. “Jongin'le ve köpeklerle vakit geçir. Onlar günlük hayatının bir parçası olsun.”

“Imm… nasıl?”

“Onlarla oyna, yürüyüşe çık, Jongin'e hikâyeler oku, filmler izle. Pek önemli değil. Pozitif rüyalarını tekrarlayacak tüm şeyleri yap.”

Baek başını salladı. “Tamam. Deneyeceğim.”

“Güzel.” Doktor gülümsedi. Çantasına eşyalarını yerleştirdi ve ayağa kalktı. “İyi iş çıkardın Baekhyun. Seninle gerçekten gurur duydum.” Baek’in kalbi güzel sözlerle teklemişti. “Haftaya görüşürüz o zaman. Hoşça kal.”

“Hoşça kalın.”

Dr. Kim, Baekhyun’a gülümsedikten sonra giriş holüne gitti. “Bay Park dışarıda.” Genç adam ona söyleyerek kapıyı işaret etti. Başını sallayarak dışarıya çıktı. Uzun mafya babasını dudaklarında sigarayla bir ağaca yaslanıyordu. Gülümsedi ve ona doğru giderken el salladı.

“Ve?”

“İlk seansımızdı ama iyi açıldı. İyi yolda ilerliyoruz.”

Chanyeol seslice iç çekti. Yarısı içilmiş sigarayı yere attı ve üzerine bastı. “Onun için yapabileceğimiz bir şey var mı?”

“Aslında var.” Dedi Kim. “Baekhyun bana ara sıra pozitif rüyalar gördüğünü söyledi.”

“Pozitif rüyalar mı?”

“Evet. Olan rastgele şeyler üzerine bu rüyalar. Oğlunla film izlemenin ya da köpeklerle oynamanın etkisi olduğunu söyledi.” Terapist açıkladı. “Ona oğlunla ve köpeklerle günlük hayatında daha çok vakit geçirmesini söyledim.”

Chanyeol bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Bu ne demek oluyor? Jongin'le ve köpeklerle oynamak mı?”

“Örneğin evet, bu. “ Dr. Kim başını salladı. “Olabildiğince çok pozitif anı biriktirmeli.”

“Pekâlâ.” Yeol başını salladı. “Başka bir şey var mı?”

“Beden yana yok.” Dedi Dr. Kim. “Başka sorun var mı?”

“Aslında evet.” Chanyeol başını sallayarak konuştu. “Baekhyun’un bu aileden olmadığını çoktan anlamışsındır. Babasının borçları için depozito olarak geldi. Aramızda bir şeyler oldu.”

“Ne gibi şeyler?”

“Kötü şeyler.” Yeol çenesini sıktı. “Gurur duymuyorum ama sinirimi ondan çıkardım.”

“Bunun travmasının bir parçası olup olmadığını öğrenmek mi istiyorsun?”

“Travmasının bir parçası olduğumu biliyorum.” Chanyeol tısladı. “Aslında önceden benden korkuyordu ama şu anda olanlara rağmen korkmuyor gibi görünüyor.”

“Senden korkmasını mı istiyorsun?” Dr. Kim sordu.

“Ne?! Tabii ki hayır! Sadece şaşırıyorum.”

Doktor hımladı. “Aranızda pozitif bir şey oldu mu?”

“Aklıma gelen bir şey yok.”

“Hiç mi? Küçük bir hareket, onun gözlerine fark gelen bir anı olabilir.”

Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı. “Farklı mı?” mırıldandı. “Yok—oh, bir saniye. Ben oradaydım, o gün yani. Tecavüzcüsünü öldürdüm ve onu eve getirdim.”

Dr. Kim az daha gülecekti. “Sence bu hiçbir şey mi?” dedi. “Onu kurtarmışsın. Ona olanları engellemedin ya da engelleyemedin ama onu sonrasında gören ilk kişisin. Ve ona zarar vermemişsin. Ne yaptığını bilmiyorum ama her ne yaptıysan, onu eve getirerek beynine pozitiflik aşılamışsın. Bu pozitif olay o kadar güçlü olmalı ki ona yaptığın şeyleri unutturmuş. İyi bir şey yani.” Terapist gülümsedi. “Baekhyun’un bu türde bir güvenliğe ve desteğe ihtiyacı var.”

Chanyeol başını salladı ve farkında olmadan eve baktı.

“Pekâlâ, Bay Park.” Dr. Kim arabasına doğru ilerledi. “Haftaya görüşürüz.”

“Evet.” Yeol başını salladı. “Teşekkürler. Hoşça kal.” Uzun mafya babası arabanın uzaklaşmasını izledi ve bir süre evi izledi. Giriş holüne girdiğinde oğlu onu karşılamıştı.

“Baba!” Nini bağırarak minik kollarını bacağına sardı.

“Ne oldu bebeğim?”

“Soğuk mu?”

“Sıcak değil ama Kasım sonuna göre iyi.” Chanyeol oğluna bakarak cevapladı. “Neden ki?”

“Bugün hava güneşli ve güzel.” Jongin babasına sırıttı. “Aslanları görebilir miyiz?”

“Bugün mü?”

“Evet! Evet!” çocuk başını salladı.

Chanyeol kendisine yavru köpek bakışlarıyla bakan oğluna iç çekti. “Bebeğim, bunu söylediğim için üzgünüm ama hayvanat bahçesi kışın kapalı oluyor.”

“Ama kışta değiliz!” Jongin'in dudakları üzüntüyle büzüldü.

Yeol çocuğun kollarını bacağından çözdü ve eğildi. “Denizaslanlarını görmeye ne dersin?”

“Denizaslanı mı?” Nini sordu, gözleri yeniden parlamaya başlamıştı.

“Evet, denizaslanlarını, yunusları ve penguenleri izleyebiliriz!”

“Evet! Evet! Evet! Penguenleri severim!” çocuk bağırdı. “Baehyunnie de bizimle gelsin mi?”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Gelsin. Sen gidip gelmek ister mi diye sor.”

Jongin neşeyle bağırarak babasının yanağını öptü ve merdivenlere koşturdu. Neşeyle mırıldanarak Baekhyun’un kapısına koşturdu. “Baehyunnie!” seslendi ve sabırla Baek’in kapıyı onun için açmasını bekledi. “Baehyunnie!”

“Efendim?” Baek seslendi. “Neden bu kadar mutlusun?” Jongin'in parlayan gözlerine ve geniş gülümsemesine bakarak sordu.

“Penguenleri ve denizaslanlarını izleyeceğiz! Bizimle gelmek ister misin?”

“Imm…”

“Lütfen?” Nini sevimli bir şekilde dudak büzerek yalvardı. “Lütfen Baehyunnie. Bizimle gel.”

Baek küçük mafyaya bakarak terapistin dediklerini hatırladı. “T-Tamam.” Sonunda başını salladı ve Jongin'in sırıtışıyla gülümsedi. “Sizinle geliyorum.”

“Yaşasın!” çocuk ellerini çırparak neşeyle zıplıyordu. “Baba!” bağırdı. “Baba! Baehyunnie bizimle geliyor!”

“O kadar bağırma bebeğim. Sağır değilim.” Jongin babasına döndü ve parlakça gülümsedi.

“Ne zaman gidiyoruz?”

“Birazdan.” Dedi Yeol. “Sen giyecek bir şeyler bak, ben yanına geleceğim.”

Neşeli bir “Peki!” ile Nini özel daireye koşturdu.

“Bizimle gelecek kadar iyi hissediyor musun?”

Baekhyun başını salladı. “İyiyim ben.”

“Sırtında ve bacaklarında ağrı var mı? Ya bileğin nasıl?”

“İyi, ağrım yok.”

“Pekâlâ, bir saate gideriz.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Güzelce giyin, dışarısı soğuk.”

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün lüks arabasının yolcu koltuğunda otururken hareket etmeye çekiniyordu. Jongin arkadaki araba koltuğunda oturmuş neşeyle ayaklarını sallıyordu. Uzun zaman sonra arabaya binmek tuhaf gelmişti; Baek birkaç saatliğine mafyanın evinden ayrılıyordu. Şehre sürüş uzundu ve yarım saat sonra anca rahatlamaya başlamıştı Baek.

Chanyeol deniz memelileri parkının yer altı otoparkına arabasını park ederken Jongin heyecandan çığlık atıyordu. “Jongin, lütfen uslu dur. Koşma.”

“Söz babacığım!” gülümsedi ve Chanyeol’leBaekhyun’un ellerini tuttu. Girişe giderken ellerini ileri geri sallıyordu.

Bir grup kadının yanında geçerlerken kadınlar ‘ne kadar sevimli bir aile’ diye çığlık atmıştı. Baekhyun kızardı. Chanyeol kadınların sözlerine kıkırdadı ve görmezden geldi. Ödeme yapmak için oğlunun elini bıraktı. Üç renkli bilet ve parkın haritasıyla yanlarına döndü.

“Penguenler nerede?” Jongin haritaya bakarak sordu.

“Burada.” Yeol haritada gösterdi. “Ama biz bu yoldan gideceğiz. Birazdan onların yanına varırız.”

“Peki!”

Baekhyun akvaryumda eğlenceli vakit geçiriyordu. Bir sürü renkli balıkları ve egzotik deniz canlılarını –Jongin'in parlayan gözleri ve Chanyeol’ün sakinliğiyle beraber—izlerken eğlenmişti. Yavaşça kapalı alana doğru ilerlerdiler ve çeşitli duraklarla, ziyaretçilerin bitki ya da hayvanlara dokunabildikleri küçük havuzlarda durakladılar.

Bir ara mola verdiler. Jongin neşeyle en sevdiği yemeği—tavuk ve patates kızarması—yerken Baekhyun ve Chanyeol hamburger almıştı. Tuhaftı ama nedense Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün yemek yemesini izlerken eğlenmişti. Bugün uzun adam şık bir takım elbise yerine kot pantolonlu ve spor ayakkabılı rahat kıyafetler giyiyordu. Tehlikeli değil, aksine genç görünüyordu.

“Baba?”

“Hm?” Yeolhımladı ve oğlunun ketçap bulaşmış suratına bakarak kıkırdadı.

“Penguen pelüşü istiyorum.” Dedi çocuk. Kollarını açtı ve sırıttı. “Kocaman bir pelüş!”

“Bebeğim bir sürü pelüşün var zaten.”

“Ama babacığım.” Nini dudak büzdü. “Penguen pelüşüm yok ki. Bir tane istiyorum…”

Uzun mafya babası seslice iç çekti. “Bana hiç öyle bakma genç adam.”

Jongin hâlâ dudak büküyordu. Patates kızarmasını aldı ve tabağındaki ketçapa batırmaya başladı.

“Jongin, dudak bükmeyi bırak. Her istediğini her zaman elde edemezsin.” Chanyeol sert ama sakin bir sesle oğluyla konuşuyordu. “Ve yemeğinle oynamayı bırak. Bak bana.”

Jongin patatesi bıraktı ve yaşlı gözlerle babasına baktı. “Özür dilerim baba.”

“Özür dilemene gerek yok bebeğim.” Chanyeol yumuşak bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Ama her zaman her istediğine sahip olamayacağını öğrenmen lazım. Appan da böyle demişti sana.”

“Biliyorum…” çocuk mırıldandı.

“Tamam, o zaman bir anlaşma yapalım.” Dedi adam ve çocuğun çenesini nazikçe tuttu. “Penguen pelüşü alabilirsin ancak başka bir şey alamazsın. Dondurma yok, şeker yok, tatlı yok. Anladın mı?”

Jongin başını salladı. “Evet.” Yeniden gülümsüyordu. “Tamam, o zaman hemen bitirip gidelim.”

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün oğluyla tartışmasını kolayca ve sakince çözmesine hayran kalmıştı. Chanyeol’ün bağırmasını falan beklemiyordu ama yine de sakinliğine hayran kalmıştı gerçekten.

Yemekleri bittiğinde Jongin istediği penguen pelüşüne kavuştu ve gezilerine devam ettiler. Kaplumbağaların yanından geçerken Baek’in sol baldırına keskin, yakıcı bir ağrı saplandı. Sesli bir şekilde nefesini tutarak acıyla tısladı. Chanyeol ona bakıp kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Sorun mu var?”

Baek hızlıca başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır. Her şey yolunda. Dilimi ısırdım da.” Yalan söyledi.

Chanyeol durumundan eğlenir gibiydi ve hafifçe kıkırdayarak önlerinde hoplayan Jongin'e baktı.

Baek iç çekti, Chanyeol’ün yalanına kanmasına memnundu. Planladıklarından erken dönmelerine neden olmak istemiyordu. Jongin'in gününü mahveden olmak istemiyordu. Çocuk mutluydu ve Kyungsoo aklına gelmemişti. Baek onun gün boyu böyle olmasını istiyordu.

Baek bacağındaki acıyı görmezden gelmeye çalıştı ancak attığı her adımda ağırlaşıyordu ve yavaşça yakmaya başlıyordu. Topallamaya ve geride kalmaya başlamıştı. Chanyeol büyük sıkıntısının farkında olmadan önünden yürüyordu. Aniden sıcaklamaya başladı ve görüşü bulanıklaştı. Dengesini kaybedip çöp tenekesine çarpınca çığlık attı.

Çığlığıyla beraber Chanyeol arkasını döndü ve Baekhyun’un duvara yaslanmış, ağır ağır soluduğunu görünce kaşlarını çattı. “Baekhyun!” yanına gelerek çenesinden kaldırıp ona bakmasını sağladı. “Ne oldu?”

“Bacağım…” Baek soludu.

Chanyeol bacağına baktı. Kumaş bacağına yapışmıştı ve demir kokusunu alınca kaşlarını çattı Chanyeol. Alçak sesle ‘siktir’ diye küfretti ve Baek’in çenesini bıraktı. “Jongin!” Baekhyun’u kucağına alırken oğluna seslendi. “Bebeğim buraya gel.”

“Niyeeee?” Nini sızlanarak ve ayaklarını sürüyerek babasının yanına geldi. Ancak babasının kucağındaki Baekhyun’u görünce somurtması hemen soldu. “Baehyunnie’ye ne oldu?”

“İyi hissetmiyor, bebeğim. Gitmemiz lazım.”

“Peki, peki!” küçük mafya nefesini tuttu. Yeni pelüşüne sarılarak babasının yanında yürüyordu. Zaman zaman gözlerini kapatıp Chanyeol’ün omzuna yaslanan Baekhyun’a bakıyordu. “Baehyunnie hasta mı?” diye fısıldadı.

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır. Bacağındaki yarayı hatırlıyor musun? Kanamaya ve acımaya başlamış. Yürüyemiyor.”

Jongin'in alnı sevimli bir şekilde çatıldı. Dikkatler babasının arabanın kapısını açmasını ve araba koltuğunu çıkarmasını izledi. Chanyeol çocuk koltuğunu yere bırakınca şaşkınca bağırdı. “Ben nereye oturacağım?” arabanın yanında durmuş babasının Baekhyun’un arabaya yatırmasını izliyordu.

“Öne oturacaksın.” Dedi Chanyeol. Baekhyun’un rahat olduğuna ve başını çarpmayacağına emin olduktan sonra kapıyı kapattı ve araba koltuğunu aldı.

“Senin yanına oturabilir miyim?” Jongin kocaman, parlayan gözlerle sordu.

“Evet.” Jongin neşeyle bağırdı ve Chanyeol onu koltuğuna oturttu. Penguen pelüşünü kucağına koyup heyecanla sıktırdı. Önde oturmak küçük çocuk için günün en önemli olayıydı.

Eve dönüş yolunca Jongin sessizdi. Ara sıra koltuğunda dönüp Baekhyun’a bakıyordu. Baekhyun’un gözleri hâlâ kapalıydı ve uyuyakalmış gibiydi.

“Endişelenme bebeğim.” Chanyeol çocuğa söyledi. “O iyi olacak. Ayrılmak zorunda kaldığımız için üzgünüm. Eğlendin mi?”

“Evet!” Jongin parlakça gülümsedi. “Balıklar çok güzeldi! Pengular sevimliydi. Balinaya bayıldım! Koooooocamandı. Ama köpek balığını sevmedim!”

“Neden sevmedin?”

“Çünkü tehlikeli. Bir sürü dişi var. Keskin dişler! Parmaklarımı koparabilir mi?”

Chanyeol güldü. “Ama ya babyshark?”

“Ahhh…” Nini sızlandı. “Sevimliydi… Ama yine de tehlikeli! Köpek balıklarını sevmedim, hayır-hayır! Sen köpek balıklarını seviyor musun baba?”

“Imm, hayır.” Uzun adam cevapladı.

“Neyi seviyorsun?”

“En çok orkaları seviyorum?”

Jongin başını yana eğdi. “Orkalar mı?”

“Keskin yüzgeci olan siyah beyaz balinalar.” Chanyeol gülümsedi.

“Oh, evet, evet. Çok güzeldi!” Nini bağırdı. “Neden onları seviyorsun?”

Mafya babası hımladı. “Hımm, bilmem.” Diye cevapladı. “Belki de bana bizi hatırlattığı içindir.”

“Bizi mi?”

“Evet. Vahşi yaşamda, okyanusta yaşarken hep beraber yaşarlar. Sonsuza kadar birbirlerine bağlıdırlar. Beraber yaşarlar, beraber avlanırlar ve birbirlerini korurlar.”

“Aile!” Jongin minik ellerini çırparak bağırdı. “Aile gibi!”

“Aynen.” Chanyeol gülümseyerek oğlunun saçlarını karıştırdı. “Aile gibi.”

Arka koltuktaki Baekhyun baba ve oğlun konuşmasına gülümsedi. Köpek balıklarından bahsederlerken kendine gelmişti. Gözlerini açmayıp hafifçe kıpırdanmıştı. Bacağını hareket ettirince ağzında acı dolu inleme döküldü.

“Baehyunnie çok mu acıyor?” Jongin'in sorduğunu duydu. Chanyeol’un başını salladığını düşündü, kısa süre sonra küçük çocuk iç çekmişti. Jongin yeniden konuşmaya başlamıştı ama Baekhyun duymuyordu. Çocuk babıldarkenBaek yavaşça bilincini kaybetti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Chanyeol, Dr. Choi’nin dikkatle Baekhyun’un sargısını açmasını izliyordu. “Neden açıldığını anlamadım.” Mafya babası mırıldandı ve doktor yarayı dikerken gözlerini kısarak izledi.

Doktor omuz silkti. “Sargısı kaymış olabilir, muhtemelen kumaş bacağına sürttüğü için dikişler açılmıştır.” Doktor işini tamamladı ve yarayı yeniden sardı. “Bileğine ne oldu?”

Chanyeol’ün bakışları sol ayağına kaydı. Bileği şişmişti ve mavi renkteydi. Derince iç çekti. “Burkmuş.” Dedi. “İyi olup olmadığını sordum. Sanırım onunla konuşmam lazım.”

“Konuşman mı?”

“Bugün ilk terapisini aldı.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Dr. Kim güzelce açıldığını ve olanları aşmak için iyi yolda ilerlediğini söyledi. Dikkatini dağıtacak ve pozitif rüyalar görmesini sağlayacak şeyler yapmasını önermiş.” Yeniden iç çekti. “Olabildiğince çabucak unutmak istemesini anlıyorum ama sağlığını riske atmamalı.”

“Oh.” Doktor güldü. “Senden bu sözleri duymak…”

Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi. “Onu benimle karşılaştırma. O daha çocuk ve ben—“

“Yer altı dünyasının babasısın. Biliyoruz, biliyoruz.” Yaşlı adam elini sallayarak mafya babasını geçiştirdi. “Benim için yapmamalısın, kendin için bile. Oğlunu düşün. En azından bir ebeveyniyle büyümeyi hak ediyor.”

Chanyeol sessiz kalarak doktora bakıyordu ve bakışlarını Baekhyun’a çevirdi. Alnında ve boynunda terler vardı. “Onun burada kalmasını ister misin?”

“Yok, götürebilirsin.”

Chanyeol onu kucağına alırken Baekhyun’dan alçak sesli bir inilti döküldü. Çocuk çok hafifti, 55 kilo var ya da yoktu. Baekhyun zaten zayıftı ancak daha da zayıflaşmış olduğunu fark etti mafya babası. Kaburgalarını hissetmek için dokunmasına gerek yoktu. Baekhyun bir deri bir kemikti resmen.

Chanyeol baygın çocuğu odasına götürdü ve onu yatırdığı anda top gibi kıvrıldı. Yeol örtüyü ince bedenin üzerine örttükten sonra odadan çıktı ve Jongin'in yeni pengueniyle onu beklediği kendi dairesine gitti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

_Baekhyun’un bedeni yanıyordu. Çıplak göğsü ve karnında gezinen büyük elin verdiği his nefesini kesiyordu. Uzun parmaklar göğüs uçlarına sürterek onunla alay ediyordu._

_Nefesi kesilerek belini kırdı. “Daha.” Diye soludu._

_“Daha mı?” Chanyeol’ün sesi her zamanki gibi derin ve boğuktu._

_Uzun adam kulaklarına tatlı sözler söylerken Baekhyun titredi; dudakları ve burnu tenine dokunuyordu._

_Adam dudaklarını kavradığında Baek’in kalbi tekledi. Chanyeol’ün kendi dudakları üzerinde hareket eden dudaklarıyla eriyerek yumuşak bir sesle inledi._

_Chanyeol geri çekilince sızlandı. Adam baygın bakışlarla ona gülümsüyordu. Baek gözlerini kapattı ve dudaklarına bastırılan parmakları hissedince gözlerini açtı. “Em!”_

_Gözleri kocaman açılarak çığlık attı. O neden buradaydı? Chanyeol neredeydi? Nereye gitmişti? Neler oluyordu? Panik içinde Baek doğrulmaya çalıştı ancak adam hızlıydı ve onu yatağa bastırmıştı. “Nereye çocuk?” sırıttı. “Biraz eğlenelim.”_

_Baek bacaklarını sallayarak kurtulmaya çalıştı. “Neyin var güzel çocuk?” adam güldü. “Kaçamazsın.”_

_Adamın şişko parmakları çıplak bedeninde geziyordu. Baek’in boğazı dokunuşuyla tıkandı ama adam yalnızca gülmüştü. “Ben burada olacağım. Her zaman burada olacağım!”_

_“Hayır! Git buradan!” adam boynunu öpmek için eğilirken çığlık attı Baek. “İmdat! Chanyeol! Chanyeol, yardım et!”_

Sonunda uyandığında Baekhyun’un tüm bedeni titriyordu. Gözyaşları yanaklarından akarken kalbi göğsünü zorluyordu. Doğruldu ve kendini sakinleştirmek için derin nefes aldı. Ama işe yaramıyordu. Yataktan çıktı ve titrek bacaklarla kapıya gitti. Nereye gittiğinin farkında değildi; ta ki kendini mafya babasının yatak odasında bulana kadar. “İmdat…”

Hıçkırığı Chanyeol’ü uyandırmıştı. Adam arkasını dönerek karanlıktaki figüre baktı. “Baekhyun?” gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Doğruldu ve ışığı yaktı. “Sorun ne?” çocuğa sordu. “Neden ağlıyorsun?”

Baekhyun soruyla daha çok ağlamaya başladı. “O… O…” hıçkırdı.

Chanyeol iç çekti; Baekhyun bol kazağının içinde titreyerek ağlıyordu. “O burada değil.” Yumuşak bir tonda mırıldanarak Baekhyun’u sakinleştirmeye çalıştı.

“O… yatağımda…” Baek içini çekti. “Ben… Kaçamadım.”

“Baekhyun.” Baek, Chanyeol’ün derin sesinin yumuşaklığıyla titredi. “O burada değil. O öldü. Sadece bir kâbustu.”

“Öldü…” Baek yavaşça tekrarladı. “Sadece bir kâbus.”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Evet. Sadece kötü bir rüya.”

Kısa süreli sessizlikten sonra Baek başını salladı. “O burada değil.” Yeniden tekrarladı. Koluyla gözyaşlarını sildi ve mafya babasına hafifçe gülümsedi. “Bana zarar veremez.”

“Hayır, sana zarar veremez.” Dedi Yeol. “Yatağına dönecek misin?”

Baekhyun yeniden başını salladı. Arkasını dönüp adamın odasından çıktı ve kendi odasına gitti. Ancak Baekhyun kapıyı kapatıp yatağına girdiği anda kâbusunun görüntüleri geri geldi. Kalbi yeniden hızlanırken gözleri yaşardı. Top gibi kıvrılarak hıçkırmaya başladı.

“Baekhyun.”

Adını duyunca bağırdı ve örtüsü açılınca, birisi yanına sokulunca gerildi. Etrafına dolanan kol onu sıcak bir bedene çekerken nefesi kesildi, kalbi tekledi.

“Shh.”

Baekhyun’un gözleri sesle beraber kocaman açıldı.

“Artık sana zarar veremez. Ağlama.”

Baek sustu. Ağlaması durdu. Yavaşça ellerini onu saran kola götürdü. Çıplak kolu sıkıca tuttu ve parmaklarını sıcak tene bastırdı.

“Endişelenme.” Yumuşak fısıltı duyuldu. “Ben yanındayım.”

Evet, yanındaydı. Chanyeol yanında onu sarmış, koruyordu. Baekhyun’un artık korkmasına gerek yoktu. Chanyeol onu korumak için yanında olacaktı. Baekhyun sonunda gözlerini kapattı ve etrafındaki kolun sıkılaştığını hissedince iç çekti. Uzun adamın yanında uzanması garip hissettirmeliydi ama öyle değildi. Baekhyun hiç daha iyi hissetmemişti. Chanyeol’ün yatağında uzanması onu güvende ve sakin tutuyordu. Bundan hoşlanmıştı.


	10. 10.Bölüm

Baekhyun bacağındaki bir ağrıya uyanmıştı. Acıyla titredi ve gözlerini açtı; Chanyeol’ün çıplak göğsüne oldukça yakın uzandığını fark edince nefesini tuttu. Yutkundu ve bakışlarını kaldırdı. Mafya babası hâlâ uyuyordu; göz kapakları hafifçe titreşiyor, sakince nefes alıyordu. Baekhyun elinde olmadan Chanyeol’ün yüzünü incelemeye başladı. Adamın yüzünün her santimini—güzel, gül rengi dudaklarını, burnunun kenarındaki beni ve sol kaşının üzerindeki küçük yarayı—inceledi dikkatle.

Chanyeol hareket edince Baek hızlıca gözlerini sımsıkı yumdu. Dönerken adamın çıkardığı sesleri dinledi ve ortalık yeniden sessizleşene kadar bekledi. Gözlerini araladığında mafya babasının dövmeli sırtıyla karşılaştı. Baekhyun’un bakışları yavaşça, çok yavaşça, kırmızı, sarı ve siyah boyayla kaplı tende gezindi. Örtü biraz kaymıştı ve Baekhyun’a büyük dövmenin çoğunu sunmuştu. Tam bir şaheserdi. Baekhyun çizime daha uzun süre baktıkça Chanyeol’ün sırtındaki dövme daha çok canlanıyormuş gibi geliyordu. Ateş kuşunun gözleri çok anlamlıydı, yaratık her an göz kırpacakmış gibi hissettiriyordu.

Baekhyun ona dokunma ihtiyacı duyuyordu. Elini kaldırdı ve dört parmağı teniyle buluştuğunda nefesini tuttu. Chanyeol dokunuşuna tepki vermeyince Baekhyun yavaşça Anka’yı keşfetmeye başladı. Parmaklarını Chanyeol’ün omuzlarından, kürek kemiklerinin arasına, omurgasına ve oradan tekrar sırtına çıkardı.

“En çok orası acıdı.”

Donup kalmıştı ama parmaklarını geri çekmek yerine yukarıya çıkarmaya devam etmişti Baek.

“Orası fena değildi.” Dedi Chanyeol. “En az omuzlar acıyor.”

“Çok güzel.”

“Acı verici.”

Parmakları hâlâ Chanyeol’ün sırtındayken onları Anka’nın yüzüne götürdü. “Değer mi?”

“Kesinlikle. Unutmak istediğin her şeyi kapatıyor.”

Chanyeol elini tutup yavaşça sırtında aşağıya yönlendirirken kaşlarını çattı Baekhyun. Örtünün altında kayboldu eli ve pantolonun tam üzerindeki noktada durdu. Parmaklarını tenine bastırırken kaşları çatıldı. Buradaki ten, Chanyeol’ün omuzlarındaki tenden farklı hissettiriyordu. Yumuşak değildi ve çıkıntılıydı.

“Senin yaşındaydım, belki de daha küçüktüm.” Adam konuşmaya başladı. “Asiydim ve evden kaçtım. Kyungsoo için sonuçlarını düşünmeden. Geri döndüğümde her şey için çok geçti. Babam sinirini ondan çıkartmıştı. Öfkeden delirdim ve ona saldırdım; babamın bambaşka bir ligde olduğunu fark edemeyecek kadar saf ve öfkeden gözü dönmüş haldeydim. Tek bir hareket yaptı ve son hatırladığım şey sırtıma saplanmış bir bıçak ve babamın bıçağı yavaşça ilerletmesiydi. Ta ki ben kaçtığım için özür dileyene kadar devam etti.”

Baekhyun sözleri duyunca sertçe yutkundu.

“Beni bıçakladığı için babamı siktir et. Yaptığı en kötü şey bile değildi. Unutmak istediğim şey yaptığım hata ve Kyungsoo'nun benim yüzümden acı çekmesiydi.”

“Bazı şeyleri bir dövmeyle kapatamazsın…” Baek mırıldandı ve sonunda elini Chanyeol’ün sırtından çekti.

Chanyeol iç çekerek Baekhyun’a döndü. “Bu doğru olabilir ama geçmişinle, sana yaptıklarıyla yaşamayı öğrenebilirsin.” Dedi.

“O kadar kolay değil.”

“Kolay olacağını söylemedim zaten.” Chanyeol neredeyse hırlayacaktı. “Ama yardıma izin verirsen daha kolay olabilir.”

Baekhyun çenesini sıktı. “Sen ne bilirsin!”

“Doğru, bilmem.” Chanyeol dedi ve oturdu. “Nasıl hissettiğini bilmiyorum. Tek bildiğim kabullenmeyi ve devam etmeyi öğrenmen gerektiği.”

“Devam etmek mi?!” Baekhyun homurdandı ve oturdu o da. “Bundan sonra nasıl devam etmeliyim?”

“Yaptığı şey affedilmez ama dokunulmanın her zaman acı vermeyeceğini öğrenebilirsin yine de. Sadece zamana ihtiyacın var.”

“Yine de öğrenebilirim mi?” Baekhyun kükredi. “Siktir lan! Tahmin bile edemezsin!”

Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi ve seslice iç çekti. “Bir gün öğreneceğini söyledim. Beni dinliyor musun? Zamana ihtiyacın olduğunu söyledim. Gör bak,kabusların olmadan yaşayacak ve seveceksin.”

“Bir gün.” Baek güldü. “Ben lanet olasıca bir tutsağım. Buraya tıkılıp kaldım. Asla bu hissi öğrenmeyeceğim.”

“Tanrım, hâlâ bir bebeksin.” Mafya babası homurdandı. “Öğreneceksin.”

“Öyle mi?! Ya şimdi tecrübe etmek istersem?”

“Sanki yapabilirsin de.” Chanyeol az daha gülecekti. “Böyle bir şey yapabilecek durumda değilsin.”

“Nereden biliyorsun?” Baekhyun kızdı. “Hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun! Ya gerçekse? Ne yapacaksın? Beni bırakacak mısın? Yoksa sen mi yapacaksın? Bana gösterecek misin?”

“Çeneni kapatmazsan, evet!” Yeol hırladı.

Baekhyun eğlenerek, adama gözlerini kısarak baktı. “Hah, sanki sen—“Chanyeol omuzlarından kavrayıp onu yatağa yapıştırdığındaBaek’in sözleri boğazına takılıp kalmıştı.

“Kapa lan çeneni!” adam resmen hırladı. “Ne dediğini bilmiyorsun!”

“Ben ne dediğimi gayet iyi biliyorum.”

“Öyle mi?”

“Evet!”

“Emin misin?” Chanyeol yeniden sordu ve bir elini Baekhyun’un bacağına götürdü. “Sana dokunmayacağıma çok eminsin, öyle mi?” adamın sıcak eli Baekhyun’un baldırını yumuşakça okşamaya başladı.

Dokunuşla beraber Baek’in soluğu kesildi ve Chanyeol parmaklarını etine bastırınca ağlamaya başladı. “Bakıyorum ağlıyorsun.” Adam fısıldadı ve başını eğdi. “Tek düşündüğün _o._ Onun hakkında tek düşündüğün acı.” Chanyeol nefesini dudaklarına verdi. “Aslına nasıl hissettirdiğini bilmiyorsun.” Eli Baekhyun’un bacaklarının arasına kaydı ve tüy kadar hafif dokunuşlarıyla çocukla eğlendi.

“Nasıl hissettirdiğini öğrenmekmi istiyorsun?” mafya babası sordu ve gencin dudağını dişledi. “Sana göstereyim o zaman.”

Chanyeol parmakları teninde dans ederken Baekhyun titredi. Bunu istemiyordu. Chanyeol’ün ona dokunduğunu hayal edebilirdi ancak aslında bunu istemiyordu. Korkuyordu. Ürküyordu. Onun durmasını istiyordu.

“Hayır…” Chanyeol kapüşonlusunu sıyırıp üstünü ortaya çıkarınca haykırdı. Mafya babası eğildi ve tenini dişledi. Baekhyun istemsizce dokunuşa doğru yükselmişti. Chanyeol dişlerini karnında sürükledi, elleri bacaklarında geziyordu ve tenini sıkıştırıyordu.

Adam elini yeniden bacaklarının arasına götürüp onu kavrayınca Baek nefesini tuttu. Karıncalanma hissi bedenine yayılıp titretiyordu.

“Bunu hissettin mi?” Chanyeol, Baek’in omurgasının titreten alçak sesiyle sordu. “İşte böyle hissettiriyor.” Genci iç çamaşırının üzerinden kavrıyordu ve elinin altında sertleştiğini hissedince sırıttı.

Baekhyun bu hisle dolup taşıyordu. Neler olduğunu bilmiyordu. Nereye dikkatini vereceğini bilmiyordu; şu anda göğüs uçlarından birisiyle oynayan uzun parmaklar, bacaklarının arasındaki el ya da kasıklarına bastırılan dudaklar?

Chanyeol parmaklarını baksırının kemerine sokup indirince nefesi kesildi. Serin hava ereksiyonuna çarparak nefesini tutmasına neden oldu. “Ah.”

Baekhyun’un bedeni alev almıştı. Tıpkı rüyasının başındaki gibiydi. Chanyeol’ün dokunuşları belini kırmasına ve daha fazlası için yalvarmasına neden oluyordu. Kırmızı saçlı adamın uzun parmakları onu sarmaladı ve yavaş bir hızda çekmeye başladı.

Chanyeol hızını artırırken Baekhyun çarşafı asılıyordu. Adam alaycı bir şekilde başparmağını penisinin başına bastırdı ve sıvısına buladı.

“Yaklaştın mı?” Chanyeol gülümseyerek sorarken Baekhyun gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı, bacakları titremeye başlamıştı.

Genç karnında büyüyen düğümle inildedi. Zirveye vururken başını geriye attı ve seslice soludu. Chanyeol ani, sesli bir “Siktir!” bağırışıyla onu bıraktı. Baekhyun başını çevirdiğinde adamın odadan çıkıp kapıyı arkasına kapatmasını izledi.

Baek hızlanan kalbini sakinleştirmek için birkaç derin nefes aldı. Bacakları titriyordu ve büyük kapüşonlusu rahatsız edici şekilde sıcak, terli bedenine yapışmıştı. Hızlıca yataktan kalkıp banyoya gitti. Kapüşonlusunu çıkarıp duşa girdi.

Kızarmış yüzüyle sıcak suyun altında dikiliyor, hiçliğe bakıyordu. Chanyeol ona dokunmuştu; daha önce kimsenin dokunmadığı gibi dokunmuştu. Ona tıpkı rüyasındaki gibi dokunmuştu. Ve güzel hissettirmişti. Tıpkı uzun adamın dediği gibi.

Baek elini ağzına götürdü ve başparmağını ısırmaya başladı. Şimdi ne olacaktı? Chanyeol ve onun yaptığı şey çok mahrem bir şeydi ve Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ü bir dahakine gördüğünde nasıl davranması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Az önce olanlar her şeyi başka bir seviyede karmaşıklaştırmıştı.

Duşundan sonra adamın yatak odasına gitti Baekhyun. Chanyeol’le konuşması gerekiyordu. Utanıyordu ama yapmak zorundaydı. Koridorun sonundaki büyük, tahta kapıya vardığında başka bir odanın kapısı açıldı ve Chanyeol’ün geçen gece yemek odasında yattığı gencin odadan sendeleyerek çıktığını gördü; gömleği ve pantolonu hâlâ açıktı, saçları dağınık, nefesi düzensizdi. Baekhyun’a küstah bir gülümseme sundu ve başını odadaki kişiye çevirdi.

Tehlikeli derecede düşük duran pantolonuyla Chanyeol odadan çıkarken Baek’in nefesi kesildi. Kaslı göğsü terden parlıyordu ve kollarında kırmızı çizikler doluydu. Baekhyun gözlerini kıstı. Az önce onlar yoksa? Parlak bir kırmızı tonuna büründü hızla. Chanyeol ve yabancının yanından geçerek odasına kaçtı. Hâlâ kızarmış haldeydi, kapıya yaslanıp kayarak yere çöktü. “Aman tanrım.” Diye sızlandı. Bir daha odasından ayrılamayacağına emindi.

Maalesef birkaç saat sonra kuruyan boğazı ve guruldayan midesi Baekhyun’u mutfağa gitmeye zorlamıştı. Küçük Jongin masada oturmuş, neşeyle tostunu yiyordu. “Baehyunnie!” cıvıldadı. “Günaydın!”

“Günaydın.” Baekhyun gülümsedi ve masaya oturdu. Heesoo hızla yanına gelip kırmızı kupada taze demlenmiş çayını verdi.

“Baehyunnie~” Nini kurnazca seslendi.

“Hımm?” Baek hımlayarak küçüğe baktı.

“Babamın çalışması gerekiyor. Benimle sen oynar mısın?”

Baekhyun başıyla onayladı.

“Yaşasın!” Jongin bağırdı. “Bak, kar, kar!” pencereden dışarısını işaret etti. Baek’in gözleri kocaman oldu. Daha önce fark etmemişti. Tüm bahçe beyaza büründüğüne göre çok kar yağmış olmalıydı. “Kardan adam!”

“Kardan adam mı yapmak istiyorsun?” Baek sordu.

“Evet! Lütfen!” Jongin'in parlak gülümsemesi yavaşça soldu. “Yoksa hâlâ canın acıyor mu? Karda oynamak zorunda değiliz. Burada da oynayabiliriz. Babam ah olduğunu söylemişti.”

Baekhyun çocuğun nezaketinden çok etkilenmişti. Başını iki yana sallayarak Jongin'e gülümsedi. “Bacağım acımıyor artık. Dışarıda oynayabiliriz.”

Jongin gaza gelmişti. Hızlı hızlı tostunu bitirip, sıcak çikolatasını içti ve Heesoo'yla beraber hazırlanmak için yukarıya çıktı. Çocuk gidince Baekhyun çayını yudumlayarak kâhyanın hazırladığı kahvaltısını yedi. Kahvaltısı bitince odasına çıktı. Kot pantolon ve kapüşonlusunu giydikten sonra eski kışlık montunu dolaptan çıkardı.

“Baehyunnie! Bak babam bana ne almış!”

Baekhyun koridorda lacivert kar tulumuyla zıplayan küçük çocuğa gülümsedi. Üzerinde sevimli kar taneleri vardı ve Nini minik parmaklarıyla birisini okşuyordu.

“Köpekçikler de bizimle gelebilir mi?”

“Oh tabi.” Dedi Baekhyun. Etrafa bakındıktan sonra mutfağa döndü. “Köpekler nerede?”

Heesoo mutfaktan başını çıkardı. “Burada değiller. Chanyeol’ün yanındalar.”

“Neden?”

Kadın omuz silkti. “Veteriner ve mikro çipler hakkında bir şeyler dedi. Bilmiyorum.”

Baek başını sallayarak sevimli bir şekilde somurtan Jongin'e döndü. “Ah, sorun değil. Onlarsız da eğlenebiliriz, değil mi?”

“Evet!” Jongin bağırdı. Baek’in elinden tutarak onu kapıya sürükledi. “Gel, gel haydi Baehyunnie!”

Güzel bir gündü ve Baekhyun temiz havayı içine çekmek için derin bir nefes aldı. Güneş parlıyordu ve karlar kocaman bir elmas havuzuymuş gibi parlaktı. Jongin çok mutluydu ve karın üzerinde yuvarlanıyor, eliyle toplayıp havaya atıyordu. “Ben de kar yağdırıyorum!” kıkırdayarak havaya bir avuç kar daha attı.

İkili beraber büyük bir kardan adam yaptılar. Jongin kolları için kullanmaya birkaç dal parçası bulurken Baekhyun yüzüne takmaları için küçük taşlar topladı.

“Çok tatlı oldu!” Jongin şaheserlerine bakarak cıvıldadı. Çocuk kardan adama sarılarak sırıttı. “Sonsuza kadar sarılmak istiyorum!”

Baek ses çıkardı. “Aww ama havalar ısınınca gidecek.”

Jongin dudak büzdü. “Ama… Ben gitmesini istemiyorum.”

“Ama bunu değiştiremeyiz.” Baekhyun hafifçe gülümsedi. “Ancak bir sonraki kış yeniden yapabiliriz beraber.”

“Peki!” Nini başını salladı. “Bir aile yapabiliriz!” minik mafya bebeği Baekhyun’un yanına gelip elini tuttu. Beraber kardan adamın önünde dikiliyorlardı, gıcırtı sesiyle dikkatleri çekildi. Malikanenin kapısı açıldı ve büyük, siyah araba içeri girdi. “Baba!” Jongin cıvıldadı ve Baek’in elini salladı.

Araba evin önünde durdu ve siyah, yün ceketin içindeki Chanyeol arabadan indi. Arabanın bagajını açtığında üç köpek dışarıya fırladı. Neşeyle havlayarak Baekhyun ve Jongin'e doğru koştular. Çocuk Baekhyun’un elini bıraktı ve üç köpeğe de sarıldıktan sonra zıplayarak babasının yanına gitti.

“Baba!” Chanyeol çocuğu kucağına aldı. “Baehyunnie ve ben kardan adam yaptık!”

“Oh, çok güzelmiş.” Chanyeol onu övdü ve Jongin gururla sırıttı.

“Baba, bizimle oynar mısın?”

Adam başını iki yana salladı. “Özür dilerim bebeğim. Ama bugün yapacak işlerim var.”

Baekhyun’u şaşırtarak dudak büzmedi çocuk. Seslice “Peki!” diye bağırdı ve babasının dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Üşümüşsün.” Chanyeol dedikten sonra Jongin'i yere bıraktı. “İçeriye girmelisin.”

Chanyeol ona bakınca ve gözleri buluşunca Baekhyun kızardı. Dudağını ısırarak hızla bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Eldivenlerin yok mu?”Chanyeol’ün sorusuyla Baek önce ellerine sonra adama baktı. Yavaşça başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır.”

Chanyeol seslice iç çekerek çocuğun giydiklerine bakıyordu. “İçeriye gir.” Evi işaret ederek söyledi. “Hasta olursan kimseye faydan dokunmaz.”

Baek denileni yaparak eve doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Arkasında köpekler, küçük Jongin ve babası vardı. Ayakkabılarını ve ceketini çıkarırken Chanyeol’ün Jongin'in tulumunu çıkarmasını izliyordu. “Yine gitmek zorunda mısın?”

Chanyeol oğluna başını salladı. “Evet.”

“Ne zaman döneceksin? Seninle akşam yemeği yemek istiyorum.”

“Vaktinde dönerim.” Adam gülümsedi. “Şimdi gidip ısın. Yemekten önce dönmüş olurum, söz veriyorum.”

Jongin babasının sevgi dolu okşayışına kendini bıraktı. “Seni seviyorum babacığım!”

“Ben de seni seviyorum.” Yeol çocuğun poposuna vururken Jongin yanağını öptü.

Jongin zıplayarak Baek’in yanına geldi ve tişörtünün kenarıyla oynamaya başladı. “Baehyunnie? Benimle ve trenimle oynar mısın?”

“Umm, olur, sen de istersen tabi.” Baek mafya babasının oğlunun kendini sürüklemesine izin verdi. Jongin'in büyük odasına gittiler. Çocuk koca bir kutuyu odanın ortasına sürükledi ve içini karıştırmaya başladı. “Oh, bu güzel görünüyor.” Jongin ona lokomotiflerinden birini gösterince gülümsedi. Tahta oyuncak her türlü renkten çiçeklerle boyanmıştı.

“Appam güzelleştirdi.” Jongin parlakça gülümsedi. “Babam da bunu boyadı.”

Baekhyun diğer oyuncağı alıp inceledi. Chanyeol trenin kenarlarını ay ve yıldızlarla süslemişti. Bazı yıldızların gülen suratları vardı ve Baekhyun’u gülümsetmişti.

Çok geçmeden tahta rayları kurdular ve birkaç treni yerleştirdiler. Jongin çok eğleniyordu ve Baekhyun’un tahta bloklardan evler yapmasına yardım ediyordu. “Cuf cuf!”

Baek sese kıkırdadı ve Nini’nin trenlerden birisiyle hoplamasını izledi. “Babamın mı yoksa appamın mı trenini istersin?”

“Sen hangisini istiyorsun?” Baek sordu.

“Fark etmez.”

“Tamam o zaman bunu alayım.” Gülümseyerek Jongin'in sol elindeki trene uzandı.

“Çiçekleri seviyor musun?” Nini sordu.

“Evet.” Baek gülümsedi. “Çok severim.”

“İlkbaharda bahçeye bayılacaksın. Çiçeklerle doluyor. Bir sürü çiçek oluyor. Kırmızı çiçekler, sarı çiçekler, beyaz çiçekler, pembe çiçekler, mor çiçekler ve mavi çiçekler. Bir sürü çiçek. Babam ilkbahar geldiğinde bahçeden çiçek toplayıp appama götüreceğimizi söyledi.” Jongin yumuşakça gülümsedi. “Appama bir sürü çiçek götürmek istiyorum. O da çiçekleri sever.”

“Onu özlüyor musun?” Baekhyun sordu. Aptalca bir soru olmasına rağmen neden sorduğunu bilmiyordu.

Jongin başını salladı. “Onu çok özlüyorum.” Diye mırıldandı. Baekhyun’a bakarak gülümsedi. “Babam appamın hep burada olacağını söyledi.” Göğsünü işaret etti. “O hep kalbimde olacak. Babam kalbinin appam ve benim için attığını söyledi.”

Baekhyun çocuğun sözleriyle yutkundu. Chanyeol, Jongin'i her zaman sözleriyle rahatlatıyordu ve bu onu çok etkiliyordu. Jongin'e gülümsedi. “Baban haklı.”

“Senin kalbin kimin için atıyor?”

“Şey… Kimse için.”

“Kimse mi?” Nini başını yana yatırdı. “Gerçekten mi?”

Baekhyun başını salladı.

“Bu iyi değil.” Dedi çocuk. Yerden kalktı ve Baekhyun’a sarıldı. “Ben seni seviyorum Baehyunnie. Kalbim appam, babam ve senin için atıyor!”

Baekhyun’un alt dudağı o fark etmeden titremeye başlamıştı ve gözyaşları yanaklarından akıyordu.

“Neden ağlıyorsun Baehyunnie? Seni sevmemi istemiyor musun?”

“Hayır…” Baekhyun başını iki yana sallayarak gülümsedi. “Ben… Teşekkür ederim.”

Jongin ona sokuldu ve Baekhyun’un yanağını öptü. “Bana teşekkür etmene gerek yok. Babam birisini seviyorsak söylememiz gerektiğini söylüyor hep.”

Baekhyun gözlerini kapattı ve çocuğun sarılışının tadını çıkardı. “Hımm, belki senin kalbin de benim için atıyordur?” Nini sevimli bir şekilde sordu ve geri çekilip Baek’e baktı.

“Evet.” Genç gülümsedi. “Evet. Bundan sonra kalbim senin için atacak.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Elinde iki büyük poşetle hole girdi Chanyeol. Hoş bir koku havayı dolduruyordu ve Jongin'in sevimli kahkahası oturma odasından geliyordu. Ceketini ve ayakkabılarını çıkardıktan sonra oturma odasına gitti. Oğlu üç köpekten ikisiyle yerde yuvarlanıyordu. Üçüncü köpek Baekhyun’un bacakları arasında oturmuş, çocuğun okşamalarının tadını çıkarıyordu.

“Merhaba.” Dikkatlerini çekmek için seslendi. Üç köpek onu selamladı ve sırayla sahiplerinin kendilerini sevmesini bekledi. “Eğlendiniz mi?”

“Trenle oynadık.” Jongin gülümseyerek cevapladı. “Şehir kurduk.”

“Oh, süpermiş.” Yeol oğluna gülümsedi. İlerleyip iki poşeti Baekhyun’a uzattı. “Al, sana aldım.”

Baekhyun şaşkınca poşetlere uzandı. Yere bırakıp içine baktı. “Ah!” diye ses çıktı ağzından. Poşetin içindeki lacivert montu, kırmızı atkıyı, eldivenleri ve bereyi çıkardı. “Teşekkür ederim…” utanarak mırıldandı ve Chanyeol’e baktı.

“Sana bot da aldım. Soğukta spor ayakkabılarla gezmemelisin.”

Baekhyun diğer poşeti alarak başını salladı ve içindeki kahverengi botları çıkardı. Pahalı markanın logosunu görünce nefesi kesildi. “Ama… Bunları ödeyecek param yok.”

Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı. “Ödemene gerek yok.” Dedi. “Üşütmemek için onları giymelisin.”

“Giyeceğim…” Chanyeol başını sallayarak arkasını döndü. Baekhyun adamın mutfağa gitmesini izledi ve elindeki botlara baktı. Nedense kalbi birazcık hızlanmıştı. Ama neden? Chanyeol o istedi diye ona kıyafet almaya gitmemişti sonuçta. Baekhyun dışarıda Jongin'le oynarken üşümesin diye almıştı. Onları nezaketen almamıştı; Baekhyun buna emindi.

“Ohh, atkı çok kabarık!” Jongin büyük atkıyı boynuna doladı ve yüzünü kumaşa gömdü. “Babam üşümeni istemiyor!” dedi. “Neden senin de tulumun yok?”

“Senin yaşındayken vardı.”

“Neden artık yok?”

Baek omuz silkti. “Bilmem. Sanırım büyüdükçe onları giymiyorsun.”

Jongin yüzünü buruşturdu. “Ama onlar sıcacıklar. Bacakların üşümüyor.”

“Belki gelecek sene bir tane alırım.”

“Evet, evet! Gelecek sene al. Şimdi güzel bir montun ve kabarık atkın var!” Nini cıvıldadı ve yüzünü atkıya gömdü.

Heesoo seslendiğinde ikili arkasındaki köpeklerle mutfağa gitti. Masaya üç tabak konmuştu ve leziz kokulu yemeklerle doluydu. Chanyeol, Jongin'i sandalyesine oturttu ve ona meyve suyu koydu.

“Baba, Noel baba ne zaman gelecek?” Jongin mırıldandı.

“Yakında.” Diye cevapladı Chanyeol.

“Ne kadar yakında?”

“Yirmi günden az yakında.”

Jongin dudak büzdü. “O kadar yakın değilmiş.”

“Yakın bebeğim.” Chanyeol gülümsedi. “Görürsün, Noel baba beklediğinden hızla gelecek.”

“Noel baba mektubumu almış mıdır?”

“Aldığına eminim.”

Baekhyun gülümsedi. Küçükken kendisinin de Noel babaya mektup yazdığını hatırlıyordu. “Ona ne yazdın?” küçük çocuğa sordu.

“Ondan bana gelirken appamı ziyaret etmesini istedim.”

“Ah, bu çocuk hoşmuş.” Dedi Baek. “Peki ne diledin?”

“Başka bir tane daha sevimli ayıcık diledim!”

“Başka bir tane mi? Ama zaten bir sürü var.”

Jongin minik kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. “Hayır!” Kaş çatarak söyledi. “Bir tane daha istiyorum! Çok yok!”

Baekhyun kıkırdadı. “Sence Noel baba hangisinin olmadığını biliyor mudur?”

“Tabii ki!” Jongin sertçe başını salladı. “Noel baba her şeyi bilir!” yemeğini ağzına atıp lokmasını çiğnedi. “Sen de Noel babaya mektup yazdın mı?” yuttuktan sonra Baek’e sordu.

“Hayır.” Baekhyun başını iki yana salladı.

“Ya neden? Sen de çocuksun!” dedi Nini. “Sen de Noel babaya mektup yazabilirsin! Noel babaya mektup yazmalısın!”

“Bebeğim, istemiyorsa yazmak zorunda değil.” Chanyeol araya girdi ve oğlu dudak büzünce gülümsedi. “Eminim yazmasa bile Noel baba ona hediye bırakacaktır.”

“Gerçekten mi?” Nini kocaman gözlerle sordu.

Mafya baronu başını salladı. “Noel baba bütün çocuklara hediye getirir.”

“Hiçte bile!” çocuk karşı çıktı. “Appam sadece iyi çocukların Noel babadan hediye alabileceklerini söyledi bir kere!”

“Sen iyi bir çocuk musun?” Chanyeol sordu. “Yaramaz değil misin?”

Çocuk hızla başını salladı. “Yok, yok! Ben iyi bir çocuğum! Noel baba biliyor!”

Jongin aniden bir çocuğun Noel’de Noel babadan hediye alamamasının ne kadar üzücü olduğundan bahsetmeye başlayınca Baekhyun kıkırdadı. Yemek boyunca Noel’den, bu yıl daha büyük bir Noel ağacı istediğinden ve daha çok kar yağmasını umduğundan bahsetmişti. Chanyeol ona iki kere yemek yemesini hatırlatmak zorunda kalmıştı.

Ara sıra Baekhyun uzun adama bakıyordu ancak Chanyeol başını ona doğru çevirse ya da ona baksa hemen bakışlarını kaçırıyordu. Bakışları buluştuğunda deli gibi kızarıyordu. Yemek bittiğinde Baekhyun resmen kaçarak odasına gitmişti. Yatakta kıvrılmıştı ve tam uyuyacakken kapısının tıklatılmasıyla gözlerini açtı. Saatine baktı; sekiz buçuktu ve Jongin olmadığına emindi.

“Baekhyun?”

Baek hızla gözlerini yumarak uyuyormuş gibi davrandı. Chanyeol’ün gitmesini umuyordu ama Baek’in dileğinin aksine uzun adam kapıyı açıp içeri girdi.

“Baekhyun?”

Baek’in nefesi kesildi.

“Uyumadığını biliyorum.”

Çocuk iç çekti ve sırtüstü döndü. Chanyeol’e baktı ve adamın kapıyı kapatmasına kaşlarını çattı.

“Benimle konuşmak ister misin?”

“H-Hayır… Neden ki?”

“Sabah odama gidiyordun.”

Baekhyun kızararak arkasını döndü. “Jongin uyandı mı görmek istemiştim.”

“Korkunç bir yalancısın.”

Delikanlı dudaklarını birbirine bastırıp bir süre sessiz kaldı. “N-Neden bunu yaptın?” sonunda sordu.

“Neyi?”

“Neden… Beni… Öptün?”

“Çünkü öyle istedim.”

Kalbi tekledi. İstemiş miydi? Onu gerçekten istediği için mi öpmüştü? Baekhyun nefesini içine çekti ve tüm cesaretini topladı. “Sen… ? Acaba… ? Sen… Bana dokundun… Onunla yattın, değil mi?” yavaşça dönüp Chanyeol’e baktı. “Yani… uh…”

“Bir şey hissedip hissetmediğimi bilmek mi istiyorsun?”

Kızarmış suratıyla başını salladı Baek. “Evet…”

“Sen ne düşünüyorsun?”

Baekhyun’un kulakları yanmaya başlamıştı. Örtüyü kızarmış suratına kadar çekti.

Chanyeol çocuğun sevimli ve masum hareketiyle kıkırdadı. “Evet.” Dürüstçe cevapladı. “Bir şey hissettim. Sen orada yatarken bir şey hissettim. Ve evet, onunla yattım.”

“Neden?”

“Neden mi?” Yeol gülümsedi. “Uyarıldığında sen ne yapıyorsun?”

Baekhyun utanıyordu ama yine de bilmek istiyordu. “Ben… uh… Ama neden?”

“Ne neden?” Chanyeol sordu. “Neden seni bırakıp onu becerdiğimi mi bilmek istiyorsun?” Baekhyun başını hafifçe sallayana kadar bekledi. “Rahatlamak zorunda olduğum için onu becermeye gittim. Neden rahatlamak zorundaydım? Çünkü sertleşmiştim. Evet, sen beni sertleştirdin. Orada öyle uzanmış, mırlayıp inlerken.”

Baekhyun’un ağzından utanç dolu bir inilti döküldü.

“Sertleşmekten fazlasını yaşadım ama ne yapabilirdim, ha? Seni mi almalıydım?”

Chanyeol karanlık, delici bakışlarıyla ona bakarken gencin nefesi kesiliyordu.

“Seni almama izin verir miydin?”

“Ben… Ben… Sanırım.”

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un cevabıyla bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Sanır mısın?” hafifçe güldü. “Ne dediğinin farkında değilsin gerçekten. Ağzından çıkana dikkat etmelisin.”

“Ne dediğimin gayet farkındayım.”

“Beni yeniden tahrik etmeye mi çalışıyorsun? Yoksa yeniden dokunulmak mı istiyorsun?”

Baekhyun sorularla titredi. Bedeninin yandığını hissedebiliyordu. Uzun adama bakarken ellerini üzerinde hayal edebiliyordu. Baek yutkundu. Yeniden hissetmeyi gerçekten istiyordu.

Chanyeol’ün dudaklarına bir sırıtış yayıldı. Yatağa yanaştı ve yavaşça oturdu. “Gerçekten istiyorsun, ha?” örtüye uzanıp Baek’in bedeninden çekti. Yorgan üzerinden gidince bakışları Baekhyun’un çıplak, ince bacaklarına kaydı. Çocuk yine kapüşonlusunun altına bir şey giymemişti. Süt beyazı bacağa dokundu ve Baekhyun’un tüylerinin diken diken olduğunu görünce sırıttı. Emekleyerek üzerine çıktı. “Güzel hissettirdi mi?”

Baekhyun cevap verip vermemesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Bir şey demek yerine gözlerini kapattı ve dudağını ısırdı. “Daha önce sana hiç böyle dokunuldu mu?” diye sordu Chanyeol. Adamın iki eli de çıplak bacaklarında dolanmaya başlamıştı. “Deneyim yaşındasın. Kimseyle yakınlaşmadın mı?”

“…Ben hiç sek—“ Chanyeol parmaklarını iç baldırına bastırınca sözleri kesildi.

“Seksten bahsetmiyorum.” Yeol fısıldadı ve eğilerek Baek’in boynunu dişledi. “Daha önce hiç birisi dokundu mu sana?”

Delikanlı, Chanyeol iç çamaşırını çıkarırken sözlerini bulmakta zorlanıyordu. “Hayır… Hiç…”

“İyi hissettiriyor mu? Hoşuna gidiyor mu?”

Uzun adam kapüşonlusunu da çıkarıp onu çırılçıplak bırakınca Baekhyun’un nefesi kesildi. “Ben…”

“Cevap ver bana.”

“Evet…”

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un kesik soluklarına gülümsedi ve ödül olarak onu avuçladı. Çok geçmeden delikanlı dokunuşu altında kıvranarak inlemeye başlamıştı. Tıpkı sabahki gibi. Baekhyun adamın dokunuşlarıyla boşalırken titrek bir nefes koyuverdi.

Ağır ağır solurken titreyerek buğulu gözlerle üzerindeki adama bakıyordu. “Sen… Sen… Ona gidecek misin? Şimdi?”

“Böylesi daha iyi olur.” Dedi Chanyeol.

Baek dudağını ısırdı. “Ya…”

Adam yumuşakça gülümsedi. “Hayır, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun gidecekken adamın bileğini tuttu hızla. “Gidemezsin!”

“Gidemem mi?” Yeol eğlenerek sordu.

“Gidemezsin… Ona gidemezsin…”

“Gerçekten kalmamı mı istiyorsun? Sence şimdi ne yapmalıyız?”

Baekhyun kızardı. “Sizi gördüm…” Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı. “Siz… Yemek odasındaydınız…”

“Bizi gördün mü?”

Baek yavaşça başını salladı. “Ö-Özür dilerim… İstememiştim…”

“Gördüğün hoşuna gitti mi?” soru onu hazırlıksız yakalamıştı ve nefesi kesilir gibi oldu. Chanyeol sırıttı. “Ona yaptığımı sana yapmamı mı istiyorsun?”

Baekhyun’un omurgasına bir titreme yayıldı.

“Cevap ver bana.” Chanyeol tekrarladı. “Cevap ver, ben de sana istediğini vereyim.”

“…Evet…”

“Evet ne?”

“B-Bana yap…”

Chanyeol yüzündeki gülümsemeyle uzandı ve genç olanın dudaklarını kavradı. Baekhyun dudaklarındaki dudaklarla hımladı ve Chanyeol alt dudağını ısırıp dilini ağzına sokunca inildedi. Dillerinin birbirine dokunması hissi Baekhyun’u inletiyordu. Hiç böyle öpülmemişti.

Adam geri çekilince Baek’in dudaklarından yumuşak bir inleme döküldü. Chanyeol’ün gömleğini çıkarmasını izliyordu. Oldukça yavaşça çözülmüştü siyah gömleğin düğmeleri ve Baekhyun kaslı üst bedene bakarken kulaklarının kızardığını hissediyordu. Chanyeol’ü daha önce, tam olarak bu sabah, üstsüz görmüştü ama bu seferki nedense farklı hissettiriyordu. Chanyeol gömleği yere bıraktı ve yeniden üzerine eğildi.

Adam dudaklarını kavramadığında Baekhyun sızlandı. Meraklıydı. Meraklıdan da fazlasıydı. Merakı korkusunun önüne geçmişti. Bacaklarını hareket ettirince kazayla Chanyeol’ün kasığına dokundu. Adam inleyince şaşkınlıkla sindi. Bakışlarını aşağıya çevirdiğinde Yeol’ün pantolonundaki çadırı gördü.

Chanyeol altındaki çocuğa bakıyordu; Baekhyun’un yüzündeki ifadeye, köprücük kemiğinin üzerindeki koyu aşk ısırığına ve süt beyazı tenindeki ter damlalarına. Onu daha fazla sertleştirmişti. Resmen çocuğu sertçe becermek istiyordu ama yapamayacağını biliyordu. Mafya baronu homurdandı ve çenesini sıkarak Baekhyun’u şuursuzca becerme isteğini geriye itti. Genç olanın dizlerini kavrayarak ayırdı.

Bacakları ayrılınca Baekhyun deli gibi kızarmaya devam etti. Chanyeol elini karnına koyarak hafifçe bastırdı. Uzun adam diğer elini dudaklarına bastırınca Baekhyun titredi ve iki parmağını emerek ve dilini dolaştırarak ıslattı. Parmakları yeterince ıslanınca Chanyeol elini aşağıya götürdü. Bir parmağı kalça yanaklarının arasına girince Baekhyun seslice nefesini tuttu. “Rahatla.” Dedi Chanyeol ve Baekhyun çabaladı. Derin bir nefes alıp koyuverdi ve parmak içine girince seslice inledi. Yabancı olan hisle kıvrandı ve Chanyeol parmağını kıvırıp onu okşarken inledi.

Mafya baronu dikkatle çocuğun ifadelerini izliyordu. Baekhyun’un çatık kaşları ve sıkışmış çenesi rahat olmadığını gösteriyordu. Çocuğun aralık dudaklarından iniltiler kaçıyordu. Baekhyun rahatlamış görününce Chanyeol bir parmak daha ekledi. Baek’in sırtı havaya kalktı ve dudaklarından titrek bir nefes sesi döküldü.

Baekhyun hissettikleriyle kendini kaybediyordu. Başta Chanyeol’ün parmaklarının içinde olması rahat bir his değildi ancak canını acıtmamıştı. Şimdi hoş bir hisse dönüşünce tuhaftı. Duvarlarını okşayan iki parmak ona tanımlanamaz bir zevk veriyordu; fazlasını istiyordu. “Daha, lütfen.” Diye soludu.

Baekhyun’un kesik kesik sözleriyle Chanyeol’ün omurgasına bir titreme yayıldı. Parmaklarını küçük bedenin içinde hareket ettirirken ve makaslama hareketlerle onu genişletirken dudaklarını yaladı. Birkaç vuruştan sonra parmaklarını çıkardı. Daha fazla bekleyemeyecekti ve beklemek istemiyordu. Çocuğu hissetmesine ihtiyacı vardı. Chanyeol doğrularak kemerine uzandı. “Siktir!” küfretti ve durdu. Baekhyun’un çıplak bedenine baktı ve gözünün önündeki tenin her bir santimiyle yutkundu. Yavaşça parmakları yeniden hareket etmeye başladı ve kemerini çözdü. Gerçekten daha fazla bekleyemeyecekti. Kondomu siktir et gitsin. Daha sonra Baekhyun’a hap verecekti. Hızlıca pantolonunu çözdü ve baksırıyla beraber indirdi.

Baekhyun’un gözleri Chanyeol’ün kaya kadar sert ereksiyonunu görünce kocaman oldu. Adam büyüktü, kendinden büyüktü. Baekhyun gururla dikilen uzunluğu inceliyordu ve onun içinde olacağı düşüncesiyle titredi.

Chanyeol eline tükürdü ve penisine yaydı. “İyi hissettirecek. Sadece rahatla.” Diye tekrarladı ve yavaşça içine girdi.

Chanyeol’ün penisinin başı onu genişletirken Baekhyun’un dudakları açıldı. Acı vardı; yakıcı, iğne gibi batan bir acıydı ancak Baekhyun’un daha önce hissettiğiyle karşılaştırılamazdı bile ve acının çok geçmeden başka bir hisse dönüşeceğini biliyordu.

Tamamen içine girdiğinde Chanyeol duraklayıp ona alışması için zaman verdi. Hareket etmemek için kendini tutmakta zorlanıyordu. Baekhyun’un dudaklarından dökülen iç çekişle Chanyeol hareket etmeye başladı. Çocuk sıcak ve sıkıydı. Baek’in inlemeleri Chanyeol’ü daha hızlı gitmesi için baştan çıkarıyordu. Kalçalarını hareket ettirerek gence çığlık attırıyordu. Mafya baronu inledi ve yeniden yavaşladı. Baekhyun sert seks için uygun bir durumda değildi. Uzun, nazik ve derin vuruşlarıyla Chanyeol onun içinde hareket ediyordu ve penisi prostatına dokunduğu her seferde ağzından dökülen tiz sesli inlemelerin tadını çıkarıyordu.

Baekhyun’un bacakları direkt uzun adamın beline dolandı. Aldığı zevk inanılmazdı ve bitmesin istiyordu ancak boşalmak üzereydi.

Chanyeol’ün, yeniden gelmesi için Baekhyun’a dokunmasına gerek kalmamıştı. Birkaç derin vuruştan sonra gencin beli kıvrıldı ve tohumlarını karnına bıraktı. Baekhyun etrafında sıkıca kasılınca onu inletmişti. Kendi orgazmının yakın olduğunu hissedince hızını artırdı. Gencin bacakları hâlâ belindeydi ve Chanyeol bacaklarını sımsıkı tutarak inledi. “Baekhyun…” diye soludu ve Baek’in yumuşak baldırlarını kavradı. Yakındı, çok yakındı ve boşalması gerekiyordu. İnce bacakları belinden çöktü ve tam zamanında içinden çıktı. Baekhyun aniden gelen boşluk ve Chanyeol’ün sıcak tohumlarının bacaklarındaki hissiyle inledi.

Baekhyun soluksuzca uzun adama bakıyordu ve Chanyeol’ün elini saçlarında gezdirdikten sonra pantolonuyla iç çamaşırını giymesini izliyordu. Pantolonunu iliklemedi ve Baekhyun’un içi gıdıklanmıştı. Başını geriye atarak yumuşakça iç çekti.

Chanyeol kalçasından kavrayıp onu yatağın kenarına sürükleyince Baekhyun şaşkınca bağırdı. “Gel.” Uzun adam onu ayağa kaldırıp banyoya sürükledi. Baekhyun duşakabine itildi. “Temizlen.” Diyerek suyu açtı Chanyeol. “Hemen dönerim.”

Baekhyun sıcak suyun bedeninden akmasıyla ve üzerindeki meniyi götürmesiyle iç çekti. Transta gibi duş jeline ve şampuana uzandı. Kendini yıkamaya başladı. On dakika sonra duştan çıktı.

Temiz ve ferah hissederek iç çamaşırı dışında bir şey giymeden kendini yatağa bıraktı Baekhyun. Yatağı Chanyeol ve seks kokuyordu ve yüreğini kıpır kıpır ediyordu. Gerçekten yapmışlardı; gerçekten yapmışlardı. Sevişmişlerdi. Travmatik olaydan sonra Baek seksin aslında zevk veren bir şey olduğunu öğrenmişti. Yapmıştı; Chanyeol’le yapmıştı. Yapmıştı ve hiç pişman değildi.

Yorgun ama mutlu bir iç çekişle yüzünü yastığa gömdü ve kapısı açılınca başını kaldırdı. Chanyeol, yıkanmıştı, içeriye girdi. Saçlarından akan ıslak damlalar omuzlarına ve göğsüne düşüyordu. Elinde bir bardak su vardı ve yaklaşarak komodinin üzerine koydu.

Baek bardağın yanına iki hap bırakmasını izledi. “Lütfen şunları iç.” Dedi Chanyeol.

“Yarın…” adama mırıldanarak cevap verdi ve gözlerini yeniden kapattı. Chanyeol odadan çıkmadan uyuyakalmıştı bile.

İyice dinlenmiş, arkasında hafif bir sızı vardı, halde erkenden uyanmıştı Baekhyun. Doğruldu ve suya uzandı. Haplardan büyük olanını aldı ve yuttu. Acı vardı ancak geçirmek için iki hap atmasına gerek yoktu. Küçük olanı komodinin üzerinde bırakıp gardırobuna gitti. Bir kapüşonlu alırken kapısı çığlıkla açıldı.

“Baehyunnie?”

Baekhyun, Jongin'in sesiyle gülümsedi. “Geliyorum.” Diyerek kapüşonlusunu giydi. Çoraplarını giydikten sonra odasına döndü. Jongin yatakta oturmuş neşeyle pelüşünü sıktırıyordu. “Günaydın.”

“Günaydın!” çocuk cıvıldadı. “Baehyunnie, gelip benimle kahvaltı yapar mısın?”

“Tabi.” Baek gülümsedi. “Gel bakalım.” Elini uzatarak söyledi.

Mafya bebeği yataktan indi ve Baek’in baldırındaki sargıya baktı. “Hâlâ yara bandına ihtiyacın mı var?”

“Bir süreliğine daha.”

Jongin başını salladı. “Acımıyor mu?”

“Hayır, acımıyor.”

Çocuk gülümsedi ve Baek’in elini tuttu. Baekhyun yürüyecekken elinden çekerek onu durdurdu. “Ah! Baehyunnie!” Nini seslendi. “Şekerini yedim. Lütfen bana kızma.”

“Şekerimi mi?” Baek şaşkınca başını eğdi. “Hangi şekerimi?”

Küçük çocuk komodini işaret etti. “Şurada duranı.”

Baekhyun’un ağzından şok olmuş bir ses döküldü. “Jongin! Onu mu yedin?!”

“Evet?! Özür dilerim. Lütfen kızma…”

“Ben… Ah… Sorun değil.” Baekhyun çocuğa gülümsedi. “Sevmemiştim zaten. Ama… uh… Şey, neyse bunu unutalım gitsin.”

“Yaşasın!”

Baekhyun derin bir nefes aldı. Minik bir ağrı kesici küçüğe zarar vermezdi, değil mi? Kendi kendine başını sallayarak Chanyeol’e söylememeye karar verdi. Adamın iki hapı attığını düşünmesine izin verecekti. Nasılsa asla öğrenmezdi.


	11. 11.Bölüm

Chanyeol ofisinde oturmuş, yaptıklarını düşünürken elindeki silahla oynuyor ve tavanı izliyordu. Dudaklarından iç çekiş ve sızlanma arası bir ses döküldü. On yedi yaşındaki bir çocukla sevişmişti. Kendinden daha küçükleriyle daha önce sevişmemiş değildi. Luhan da çok büyük değildi ancak küçük Byun farklıydı. Baekhyun saf ve masumdu. Hâlâ naifti, çocuktu.

Kendine öfkelenerek Magnum’u masaya fırlattı ve elleriyle yüzünü ovuşturdu. Bunu yapmaması gerekiyordu ama kendini durduramamıştı. Baekhyun’un bedeni ona bağırmıştı resmen; dokunulmak, öpülmek, yalanmak ve işaretlenmek için bağırmıştı. Chanyeol çocuğun dokunuşuna kendini bırakması, inlemesi, mırlaması ve daha fazlası için yalvarmasının anısıyla hırladı.

“O ses de neydi? Zor bir gün, ha?”

Bir çift küçük el omuzlarına dokundu ve omuzlarını sıktırdıktan sonra göğsüne doğru indi. Siyah gömleğini çözmeye başlamıştı.

“Bırak.” Dedi Chanyeol.

Eller durmadı ve yavaşça gömleğin içine süzülerek gezindi. Chanyeol göğüs uçlarına dokunan ince parmaklarla iç çekti. “Luhan.”

“Evet, benim adım.” Genç adam konuştu. “Haydi ama.” Fısıldayarak adamın kulağını dişlemeye başladı. “Dün güzeldi ama çok çabuk bitti.”

“Boşuna ‘şipşak’ demiyorlar.” Chanyeol, Luhan’ın ellerini üzerinden çekti. “Seni çağırdığıma sevin.”

Luhan hımlayarak adamın masasına oturdu. Tam Chanyeol’ün önüne oturmuştu ve ayaklarını Chanyeol’ün oturduğu sandalyeye koydu. “Hiç eğlenceli değilsin.” Dedi genç adam.

“Becerilmek istiyorsan gidip başkasına sor.”

“Sürtükmüşüm gibi söylüyorsun.”

“Değil misin?”

Çinli güzelin dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. “Hepimizin kusurları var.”

Chanyeol sırıttı. “Bununla gurur duymamalısın.”

“Gurur duyuyorum demedim hiç. Sadece hoşuma gideni yapıyorum. Bu da beni sürtük yapıyorsa, bununla yaşamayı öğrenirim.”

“Umutsuzsun.”

“Öyleyim.” Luhan gülümsedi. Masadan indi ve uzandı. Chanyeol’ü öpecekken bir ses duyuldu. “Babacığım!” gözlerini devirerek geriye yaslandı. “Bizi bölmek gibi bir yeteneği var.”

“Bahsettiğin benim oğlum. Sözlerine dikkat et.” Chanyeol hırladı. “Buradayım bebeğim.” Çocuk yeniden seslenince Jongin'e bağırdı.Birkaç saniye sonra ofisin kapısı açıldı ve mutlu minik hoplayarak odaya girdi. “Ne oldu?”

Nini babasına yaklaştı ve masadan birkaç santim ötede durdu. Sırıtıyordu ve elleri arkasında gizliydi. “Sana bir şey yaptım.”

“Öyle mi?” Chanyeol kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Ta-da!” Jongin bağırdı ve çizdiği büyük resmi gösterdi. Chanyeol görebilsin diye başının üzerinde tutuyordu.

Nini babasının yanına gelip resmi büyük tahta masanın üzerine koydu. Chanyeol çocuğu kucağına oturttu ve beline kolunu sardı. Beraber küçük sanata bakıyorlardı. _‘Babama, Nini’den’_ yazıyordu köşesinde. Chanyeol çok fazla anlayamıyordu; bir güneş ve birkaç çiçek dışında resmin geri kalanı daireler ve çiziktirmelerle doluydu. Parlayan yapışkanlar da ekliydi.

“Baehyunnie yazmama yardım etti.” Jongin gülümseyerek yazıyı gösterdi. Babasına baktı. “Çalışmak zorunda mısın?” diye sordu.

“Aslında evet.” Chanyeol başını salladı. “Neden?”

“Ahjumma yarın havanın kötü olacağını söyledi.” Çocuk dudak büzdü. “Bugün hava güzel. Kızağıma binmek istiyorum.”

Chanyeol hımladı. “Pekâlâ şöyle yapalım.” Jongin'e gülümsedi. “Sen gidip giyin, ben de birkaç dakikaya geliyorum.”

“Yaşasın!” Nini cıvıldadı. Chanyeol onu yere indirince kapıya koştu. “Acele et baba!” bağırdıktan sonra odadan çıktı.

“Baehyunnie mi?” Luhan kıkırdadı. “Küçük Byun’un adı bu mu?”

“Aslında Baekhyun.” Yeol cevapladı. “Jongin düzgün söyleyemiyor sadece.”

“Çok tatlı.” Çinli adam mırıldandı. “Senin onun burada kalmasına hâlâ izin vermen de ayrı tatlı.” Luhan masaya yaslanarak Jongin'in resmine baktı. “Biliyor mu?”

Chanyeol’ün çenesi kasıldı.

“Oh, ona henüz söylemedin mi? Zavallı çocuk.” Luhan parmağını masanın kenarında gezdirerek perçemleri altından Chanyeol’e baktı. “Bu yüzden mi hâlâ burada? Çünkü artık bir yetim olduğunu ona söylememişsin.”

“Kapa çeneni Luhan. Bu seni ilgilendirmez.”

“Cık, cık. Bana gürlemene hiç gerek yok.” Çinli güzel kıs kıs güldü. “İstediğini yap, patron sensin.” Luhan, Chanyeol’ün dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Gidiyorum. Stres atmak istediğinde ara beni.”

Chanyeol, Luhan’ın kapıya doğru giderken kalçasını günahkarca sallamasını izledi. Gözleri genç adamın arkasına kilitlenmişti ve yavaşça beyaz, dar pantolonun içindeki bacaklarına indi. “Luhan.”

Patronunun sesiyle Çinli durakladı ve arkasını döndü. “Hımm?” Chanyeol’ün koyu gözlerini görünce yavaşça sırıttı.

“15 dakikan var.”

“Hiç yoktan iyidir.” Luhan gülümseyerek pantolonunu çözmeye başladı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Baekhyun, Jongin'in asık suratına bakarak kıkırdıyordu. Küçük çocuk, kar tulumu içinde, merdivenlerde sabırsızca babasının gelmesini bekliyordu. “Eminim birazdan burada olur.”

Jongin, Baek’e dudak büzerek baktı. “Çok uzun sürdü.”

“Ona biraz daha zaman ver.” Baek gülümsedi.

Küçük Park dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ve oflayarak oturdu. Yaklaşık bir dakika sonra geriye yaslandı. “Baba!” bağırdı ve Baekhyun yüksek sesle irkildi. “Baba! Geç kaldın!”

“Geliyorum bebeğim.” Chanyeol’ün sesi duyuldu ve Jongin'in birden fırlayarak neşeyle bağırmasına güldü Baekhyun.

“Geç kaldın! Ölümüne bekliyordum!” babası merdivenlerden inerken sızlandı Nini.

“Biraz daha sabırlı olmayı öğrenmelisin aşkım.” Chanyeol gülümsedi ve çocuğu kucağına aldı. “Duydun mu?”

Jongin yavaşça başını salladı. “Biliyorum. Ama sen de çok uzun sürdü.”

Chanyeol kıkırdayarak oğlunun büzülmüş dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu ve onu yere bıraktı. “Gidelim mi?”

“Baehyunnie de bizimle gelsin mi?!”

Gözleri buluşunca Baekhyun kızararak bakışlarını kaçırdı. Chanyeol az daha gülecekti. “Tabi.”

Jongin hoplaya zıplaya büyük, demir kapıya koştu ve korumaya gülümseyerek kaymaya gideceklerini söyledi. Baekhyun şaşkındı ve ne beklemesi gerektiğini, nereye gideceklerini bilmiyordu ancak malikaneden ayrılacaklarını hiç düşünmemişti.

Köpeklerle beraber malikaneden ayrılıp caddede ilerlediler. Jongin birkaç metre önlerinden gidiyordu ve yerden karları toplayıp havaya saçıyordu. Köpekler kar tanelerini yakalamaya çalışınca neşeyle kahkahalar atıyordu.

Baek, Jongin'in kızağını çeken uzun mafya baronunun yanında yavaşça ilerliyordu. “Botlar uydu mu?” Chanyeol’e bakıp başını salladı. “Evet, teşekkür ederim.” Mırıldandı ve yüzünü kırmızı, kabarık atkıya saklamaya çalıştı.

Yürüyüşlerinin geri kalanı sessizlikle geçti. Chanyeol ara sıra Jongin'e seslenip çok uzaklaşmamasını söylüyordu. Bir süre sonra küçük bir parka vardılar. Birkaç yetişkin ve çocuklar vardı. Baekhyun yakınlarda bir köy olduğunu düşünüyordu. Jongin'in kızağının iplerini Chanyeol’den alıp küçük tepeye koşturmasını izledi. Karda ilerlerken, arkasında köpeklerle, neşeyle cıvıldıyordu.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün arkasından küçük tepeye çıktı ve diğer ebeveynlerden uzak bir noktada durdular. Jongin'in kızağına oturup tepeden aşağı kaymasını izledi. Köpekler havlayarak Jongin'in peşinden gidiyorlardı.

Baek küçük çocuğun karda yuvarlanmasını, köpekler ve diğer çocuklarla oynamasını eğlenerek izliyordu. Jongin'in yüzünde parlak bir gülümseme vardı ve mutlu ifadesi Baekhyun’u da gülümsetiyordu. Ancak karda iki saat oynadıktan sonra küçük Park’a yetmiş görünüyordu. Sevimli kaş çatışıyla beraber babasının yanına geldi ve uzun adamın bacağına sarıldı. “Baba~” titriyordu. “Üşüdüm.”

“Eve gitmek ister misin?” Chanyeol nazikçe gülümsedi. “Eğlendin mi?” diye sordu ve çocuğun kızağının iplerini tuttu.

“Çok.” Nini kıkırdadı, hâlâ titriyordu. “Hemen gidebilir miyiz?”

“Tabi.” Babası gülümsedi.

Yoldayken Jongin hevesle karda oynarken ve kızakla kayarken ne kadar eğlendiğini anlatıyordu ama aniden durgunlaşıp sessizleşmişti. “Jongin, sorun ne?” çocuk atkısını çekiştirirken sordu Chanyeol.

“Sıcak.”

“Sıcak mı?” Baek tekrarladı ve Jongin'in kızarmış yüzünü görünce nefesini tuttu. Çocuğun perçemleri şapkasının altından yüzüne yapışmıştı ve yanlarında terler birikmişti.

Chanyeol diz çökerek ona daha yakından baktı. “Bebeğim, ateşin var.” Oğlunu kucağına aldı. “Neden iyi olmadığını bana söylemedin?”

Jongin babasının boynuna sızlandı. “Daha önce terlemiyordum.”

“Aniden mi başladı?”

“Evet.”

Baekhyun kızağın iplerini aldı ve ateşten yanan çocuğu taşıyan Chanyeol’ün arkasından gitti. Jongin'in ateşinin neden birden çıktığını merak ederken aklına aniden bir şey geldi. _‘Şekerini yedim. Lütfen kızma.’_

Hap! Baekhyun endişeyle başparmağını ısırıyordu. Jongin gerçekten haptan dolayı mı ateşlenmişti? Belki de minik bedeni ilacı kaldıramadığı için ters reaksiyon gösteriyordu? Baekhyun paniklemeye başlamıştı. Chanyeol’e hemen söylemesi mi yoksa doktorun diyeceklerini beklemesi mi daha iyi olurdu? Chanyeol’e hap konusunu söylemesi gerektiğinin farkındaydı ama uzun adamın tepkisinden korkuyordu. Gerçekten ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Umm… Nini daha iyi mi?” Chanyeol odaya girince Baek dikkatle sordu. Eve vardıklarında mafya baronu çocuğu vakit kaybetmeden Dr. Choi’ye götürmüştü. Baekhyun haberleri beklemek için mutfağa kaçmıştı.

“Evet.” Uzun adam su şişesine uzanırken cevapladı. “Ilsung ani ateşine neyin sebep olduğunu bilmiyor ama yarına geçeceğini söyledi. Endişelenmeye gerek yok.”

Baek başını salladı ve hapı sır olarak saklamıştı. Chanyeol’e açılmaya çok korkuyordu. Hızlıca kupasına uzandı ve adamın bakışları altında yudumladı.

“Solgun görünüyorsun, iyi misin?”

Baek ani soruyla irkildi. “Uh… Evet, tabii ki iyiyim.” Kekeledi. “Neden iyi olmayayım?”

“Eve geldiğimizden beri huzursuz gibisin.” Chanyeol bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Gerçekten iyi misin? Ağrın falan mı var?”

Baekhyun huzursuza kıpırdandı. “Ağrı mı? Hayır, neden o—“ arkasında hissettiği keskin sızıyla delicesine kızardı. “Hayır!” resmen bağırmıştı. “Ben gerçekten iyiyim!”

“Pekâlâ.” Chanyeol başını salladı ve Baekhyun’un kızarmış yanaklarını fark etmemiş gibi görünüyordu. “Biliyorsun, kendini iyi hissetmediğin Dr. Choi’ye gidebilirsin.”

“Tamam...”

Baek adama baktı; şişeyi ağzına götürmüş, içerken başını geriye yatırmıştı. Chanyeol’ün boynuna ve yutkunmasıyla hareket eden âdem elmasına takıldı gözleri. Genç çocuk içinde bir kıvılcım hissedince hızla bakışlarını kaçırdı, derin nefes aldı.

“Ah, Baekhyun.”

“Hımm?” Baek hımladı ve isteksizce mafya baronuna baktı.

“Heesoo bugün izinli ve ben de bu gece evde olmayacağım. Ilsung ben gidince Jongin'i kontrol edecek.” Cüzdanını çıkardı. “Acıkırsan yemek siparişi verirsin.” Diyerek Baekhyun’a kredi kartını uzattı. “Bunu kullanırken imzaya falan gerek yok. İstediğini sipariş ver.”

Titrek elleriyle kartı aldı Baekhyun. “Şey, teşekkürler.” Diye mırıldandı.

“Pekâlâ, ben gidiyorum.” Dedi mafya baronu. “Bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa Ilsung’a ya da diğer çocuklara söylersin.”

“Tamam.” Çocuk başını salladı ve Chanyeol’ün mutfaktan çıkıp holden ceketini almasını izledi. Ön kapı kapandığında Baekhyun elindeki karta baktı. Bakışları siyah kartın üzerine kazınmış isimdeydi. “Park Chanyeol.” Adı dilinden kayarken kalbi hızlandı. “Bana ne yapıyorsun sen?”

Baek günün geri kalanını kitap okuyarak ve evi dolaşarak geçirdi. Ara sıra ateşli Jongin'i kontrol ediyordu ve mama saati gelen köpekleri besliyordu. Akşam olduğunda delikanlı oturma odasındaki koltuğa yayıldı. Şöminede küçük bir ateş yanıyordu ve hoş bir şekilde odayı ısıtıyordu. Okumak istediği yeni kitabın ilk sayfasını çevirirken uykulu Jongin odaya girdi. “Baehyunnie.”

“Hey, neden yatakta değilsin?” Baekhyun çocuğa sordu ve koltuktan kalktı. Kitabı kenara bırakarak küçüğün yanına gitti. “İyi misin?”

“Evet.” Nini gülümseyerek pelüş ayıcığına sarıldı. “Babam nerede?”

“Umm, işe gitti.” Dedi Baekhyun. “Gece geç gelecekmiş.”

Jongin hımladı. “Acıktım ben Baehyunnie.”

“Oh.”

“Yemek yiyelim mi?”

“Olur, tabi.” Delikanlı cevapladı. “Eh, ne yemek istersin?”

“Lezzetli bir şeyler.” Jongin cıvıldadı.

Baekhyun güldü. “Biliyorsun ben yemek yapama—ah!” aniden Chanyeol’ün kredi kartını hatırladı. “Pizza yemek ister misin?”

“Pizza mı?” Jongin başını yana eğdi. “Pizza leziz mi?”

“Evet!” Baek gülümsedi. “Çok leziz bir şey!”

Jongin'in gözleri parlamaya başladı. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Gerçekten!” Baekhyun başını salladı. “Ee, sipariş verelim mi?”

“Evet! Evet!”

Kendisine ve küçük mafya bebeğine pizza seçmek kolay olaydı. Jongin neşeyle her malzemeye tıklamıştı ve Baekhyun sonunda dört kat peynirli büyük boy pizza ve bir kutu Ben&Jerry’nin kurabiye parçacıklı dondurmasından sipariş vermişti.

Pizzanın gelmesini beklerken ikili şöminenin önüne battaniye ve yastıklardan yuva yaptılar. “Tihihihi~” Nini kıkırdayarak yuvada yuvarlanıyordu. “Yumuşacık!”

Baekhyun onun sevimliliğine gülümseyip ayağa kalktı. “Bize içecek bir şeyler getireyim.” Diyerek mutfağa gitti. Bir kutu elma suyu, iki büyük bardak ve peçeteyle Jongin'in yanına döndü.

Jongin yerde oturmuş, köpeklerden birinin kulaklarıyla oynuyordu. Köpek gözleri kapalı bir şekilde uzanıyordu, küçük insandan aldığı ilgiye memnun olduğu belliydi. Diğer köpekler Jongin'in yanında uzanmış, hareketlerini izliyordu. Baekhyun görüntüyle gülümsedi ve elindekileri sehpaya bıraktı. Tam yere oturacakken zil çaldı ve köpekler havaya fırladı. “Oh, pizzamız geldi.” Baek gülümsedi.

Arkasındaki küçükle Baekhyun hole girince Chanyeol’ün adamlarından birisinin interkomla konuştuğunu gördü. “Kim o?” diye sordu.

“Bay Park için sipariş!” arkadaş canlısı bir ses cevapladı. “Pizza ve dondurma.”

Adam Baek’e döndü ve bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Sizin için mi?”

“Evet.” Baek gülümsedi ve adama kredi kartını gösterdi.

“Pekâlâ.” Diyerek kapıyı açan düğmeye bastı. Baekhyun adamın uzaklaşıp bodruma inmesini izledi.

Adam teslimatçı çocuğa kapıyı açarken Jongin zıplıyordu. “Pizza! Pizza!”

“Hahaha, merhabalar.” Teslimatçı çocuk gülümsedi. “Çok mu açsın?”

“Evet!” Nini cıvıldadı. Genç adam kutuyu ona uzattığında neşeyle elinden aldı. “Pizzamızı sen mi yaptın?”

“Hayır.” Adam başını iki yana salladı. “Ben sadece pizzaları teslim ediyorum. Ama arkadaşım yaptı ve çok güzel yaptığını söyleyebilirim.”

Jongin genç adama parlakça gülümsedi. “Teşekkür ederiz!” cıvıldadı ve pizza kutusuyla uzaklaştı.

“Haha, ne kadar tatlı bir minik adam.”

Baek başını salladı. “Öyle.” Gülümsedi. “Oh, kartla ödeme yapacaktım.”

“Ah, tabi.” Teslimatçı çocuk cebinden post makinesini çıkardı. “Tamamdır.” Baek’e kardı, fişi ve dondurma kutusunu uzattı. “Afiyet olsun, Bay Park. Bizden sipariş verdiğiniz için çok teşekkürler.”

Kendisine ‘Bay Park’ denilmesinden utanan Baekhyun teslimatçıya el sallayarak kapıyı kapattı. Mutfağa gidip dondurmayı dondurucuya attıktan sonra oturma odasına gitti. Jongin çoktan pizza kutusunu açmıştı.

“Bu çok leziz kokuyor!”

Baekhyun küçüğün parlayan gözlerine gülümsedi. “Pekâlâ, o zaman yemeye başlayalım.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Yani hâlâ yaşıyor? Şaşırdım.”

Chanyeol adamın sırıtışına kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Biliyorsun, Park, sana karşı dürüst olacağım.” Adam sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı. “Çoktan ondan kurtulmuşsundur diye düşünüyordum.”

“Neden öyle düşündün?”

“Hımm, babamız öldü. Aynısı annemiz için de geçerli. Onu fidye verip kurtaracak kimse yok.”

“Kimse mi?” Chanyeol sordu. “Ya sen? Sen onun ağabeyisin.”

“Oh, evet.” Adam iç çekti. “Ama hayır. Onu istemiyorum. Yararsız.” Kısa bir sessizlik oldu. “Yazık oldu.” Baekhyun’un ağabeyinin dudaklarına bir gülümseme yayıldı. “Baek her zaman güzeldi. Ve genç. Ne dersin? Onun üzerinden iyi para kazanabilirim.”

“İğrençsin.” Chanyeol sandalyesinden kalktı.

“Ee nolmuş yani? İş bu.” Byun omuz silkti. “Sen de denemelisin. Olduğundan çok daha fazla para kazanabilirsin. Kardeşim gibi küçük, masum çocuklar çok talep görüyor.”

“Diri diri yanmayı tercih ederim.”

“Senin en korkulan olman inanılmaz. Yumuşacıksın.” Baekhyun’un ağabeyi güldü. Ancak gülüşü Chanyeol’ün silahının namlusuyla kesildi.

“Benim en korkulan olmamın bir nedeni var.” Chanyeol namluyu adamın alnına bastırdı. “O yüzden sözlerine dikkat et yoksa sonun baban gibi olur.”

“Whoa, Park, sakin ol.” Byun ellerini havaya kaldırdı. “Ciddi değildim, şaka yapıyordum.”

Chanyeol silahını çekti. “Senden üstün olanlara daha fazla saygı göstermen gerektiğini öğrenmelisin.” Diye uyardı. “Bir dahaki sefere geri durmam.”

Byun yutkundu ve başını salladı. “Evet… Ben… Gerçekten üzgünüm.”

Chanyeol adama baktıktan sonra uzaklaştı ve çıkışa yürümeye başladı.

“B-Bekle!” Byun boğazını temizleyip ayağa kalktı. “Baekhyun ne olacak?”

Yeol durdu ve genç adama döndü. “Bir milyar.”

“Ne?!”

“1 milyar.” Chanyeol tekrarladı. “1 milyar dolar getir, onu alırsın.”

Adamın ağzı açık kaldı. “Babamın sana 1 milyar dolar borcu mu vardı?!”

“Tabii ki hayır. Babanın şirketi bir milyar bile etmez. Bu benim ona biçtiğim fiyat.” Gülümsedi. “Onu istiyor musun? O zaman fiyatımı öde ve sonra onunla istediğini yapabilirsin.”

“Hah!” Byun güldü. “Bir milyon yılda bile o parayı ödeyemem.”

“Öyle mi? Nedenmiş?” Chanyeol yavaşça silahına uzanarak sordu.

“Buna değmez.”

“Yanlış cevap.” Mafya baronu tetiği çekti.

Mermi Baekhyun’un ağabeyinin göğsüne isabet etti. Sesli bir inlemeyle adam yere düştü. “N…”

“Neden mi?” Yeol yavaşça ölen adama bakarak sordu. “Bu çocuk bir milyardan da fazla eder. O paha biçilemez birisi ve neden biliyor musun?” Byun’un gözlerinin içine bakmak için eğildi. “Bu çocuk senden ve benden daha çok acı çekti ve hayata ve etrafındaki insanlara karşı umudunu hiç kaybetmedi. Hepimizden çok daha güçlü.”

“G-Görünüşe göre… Yüce Anka… Bu çocuğa… Büyük saygı duyuyor…”

“Oh, evet, aynen öyle.” Yeol ikinci kez namluyu Byun’un alnına dayadı. “Ve sen de duymalıydın.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Ve sonra küçük prens ve ejderha krallığın pamuk şekerleri ve gökkuşağı köprüleriyle sonsuza kadar mutlu yaşamışlar.”

“Bir daha, bir daha!” Baek kitabı kapatırken Jongin cıvıldadı. “Bir daha Baehyunnie!”

“Ama zaten üç kere okudum.” Baek kıkırdadı. “Sıkıcı değil mi?”

“Hayırrrr.” Nini gülümsedi. Zıpladı ve kollarını kocaman açarak odada koşmaya başladı. “Ben de ejderha olmak istiyorum. Kocaaaaamaaaan yükseğe uçmak istiyorum.”

“Çok yükseğe mi?”

“Evet. Ay’a dokunacak kadar yükseğe!” Jongin kendini yastıklara bırakırken Baek kıkırdadı. “Sonra da kalede uyuruz.”

“Yani sende bir krallığın prensi mi olmak istiyorsun?”

“Evet!” Jongin bağırdı. “Babam da kral olsun! Sen de peri ol?”

“Peri mi?” Baek eğleniyordu. “Ben neden peri oluyorum?”

“Sen benimle oynayan ve bana kitaplar okuyan perisin!”

“Neden baban seninle oynayıp sana kitaplar okumuyor?”

“Okuyor!” Jongin sertçe başını salladı. “Ama bazen babamın zamanı olmuyor çünkü babam kral ve krallar çalışıp kaleyi korumak zorundalar!”

Baekhyun’un dudaklarına yumuşak bir gülümseme yayıldı. “Evet, haklısın. Kralın çalışması ve krallığı koruması gerekiyor.”

“Evet, evet!”

Baekhyun kıkırdayarak yerden kalktı ve Jongin'e baktı. “Küçük majesteleri.” Eğildi. “Şimdi ne yapmak istersiniz?”

Jongin kıkırdayarak kalktı. “Dondurma!” diyerek Baekhyun’a işaret etti. “Dondurma yemek istiyorum!”

“Dileğiniz emrimdir, küçük prensim.” Baekhyun şakayla yeniden eğildi. “Siz dondurma yemek istiyorsanız, uzak diyarlara gidip çok sevdiğiniz dondurmayı getireceğim.”

“Bekle!” Jongin arkasından bağırdı. “Silahsız gidemezsin!” Nini’nin bardağına gidip pipeti almasını ve yalayarak temizledikten sonra kendisine uzatmasını izlerken kahkahasını tuttu Baek. “Kötü insanlar dondurmayı senden çalmak için bekliyorlar!” küçük çocuk sertçe başını salladı.

“Amanın!” Baek nefesini tuttu. “Haklısınız, bunu nasıl da unuttum? Teşekkür ederim, prensim.” Gülümseyerek renkli pipeti Jongin'den aldı. “Sizsin ne yaparım ben?”

“Ben de en iyisi senle geleyim.” Nini genç çocuğun elini tuttu. “Beraber daha güçlüyüz!”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Chanyeol eve geldiğinde onu köpeklerin havlaması, Jongin'in çığlıkları ve küçük Byun’un kahkahası karşılaşmıştı. Tuhaf sesleri duyunca kaşlarını kaldırdı ve ceketini çıkarırken başını iki yana salladı.

Yanmış odun ve pizza kokusu havayı dolduruyordu ve oturma odasına gittikçe daha da yoğunlaşıyordu. Büyük odaya başını uzatıp bakınca ağzından şaşkınlık dolu bir ses çıktı. Battaniyeler ve yastıklar her yerdeydi; yastıklar yere saçılmıştı, bir battaniye sehpadan sarkıyordu ve üç köpek koltuğa yayılmıştı. Oda darmadağındı.

Chanyeol ağzı açık bir halde oğlunun sehpanın altındaki gizlenme yerinden emekleyerek çıkmasını, peşinde bir yastık sürüklüyordu, izliyordu.

“Beni asla yakalayamazsın!” bağırdı.

“Göreceğiz!” aniden Baekhyun’un sesi duyuldu ve genç koltuğun arkasından zıpladı.

“Asla!”

“Argh!” delikanlı, Jongin'in attığı yastık göğsüne çarpınca şakacıktan inledi. Yere yığıldı ve yerde yuvarlanmaya başladı.

“Bana vurdu, bana vurdu!” göğsünü tutarak mırıldanıyordu. “Sonum geldi.”

Chanyeol, Baek’in ayaklarına çarpana kadar yuvarlanmasını ve şaşırmış ifadeyle yerden kendisine bakmasını izliyordu. Eğlenen mafya baronu ona bakıyordu. “Oradan komik mi?”

Baekhyun kızardı ve utanmış bir inlemeyle yuvarlandı.

“Baba!” Nini babasını kapıda görünce bağırdı. Adama koştu ve bacağına sarıldı. “Geç kaldın!”

“Biliyorum.” Yeol başını salladı. “Ve sen de hâlâ uyanıksın?”

“Baehyunnie ve ben dondurma ve pizza yedik! Kitap okuduk, Ejderha ve Şövalye oynadık!”

“Oh, eğlenmişsiniz. Sen şövalye miydin ejderha mıydın?”

“Ben bir prensim! Baehyunnie şövalye!”

“Ejderha kim?”

“Köpekler!” Nini sırıtarak köpekleri gösterdi. “Ama uykuları gelmiş.”

Chanyeol gülümsedi. “Ejderhaların uykusu geldiği için şövalyeyle sen mi dövüşüyorsun?”

“Hayırrrr~” çocuk başını iki yana salladı. “Baehyunnie başlattı!”

“Hiçte bile!” Baekhyun bağırdı ve dudak büktü.

Chanyeol ikiliye bakıp başını iki yana salladı ve neşeyle kıkırdadı. “Ee,” oğlunun başını okşadı. “Daha iyi misin?”

“Evet!”

“Güzel.”

“Baba, aç mısın?” Jongin aniden sordu. “Pizza var.”

“Oh, arta mı kaldı? Hoşuna gitmedi mi?”

Çocuk başını hayır anlamında salladı. “Çok lezizdi. Ama çoooook büyüktü.” Gülümseyerek Chanyeol’e boyutunu göstermek için kollarını açtı. “Bitiremedik. Sen de ister misin? Tadına bakmalısın. Gerçekten leziz.”

“Olur.” Chanyeol oğluna gülümsedi. “Ben de isterim. Önce bir duş alayım.”

“Peki!” çocuk cıvıldadı. “Ama acele et!”

Baekhyun adamın yukarıya gitmesini izledi. Chanyeol duş alırken mutfağa gitti ve pizzayı hazırladı. Isıttığı pizzayı tabağa koymuştu sadece ve oturma odasına giderken mafya baronu merdivenlerden iniyordu.

“Oh,” tabağa bakarak seslendi. “Gerek yoktu.”

“Soğuk mu yemek istiyordun?” Baekhyun şaşkınca sordu. “Bilmiyordum, özür dilerim.”

“Hayır, hayır, sorun değil.” Yeol yumuşakça gülümsedi. “Yani senin ısıtmana gerek yoktu, ben yapabilirdim demek istedim.”

“Hımm… Yemek yemediysen henüz çabuk yemek isteyeceğini düşünmüştüm.”

“Teşekkür ederim.”

Chanyeol tabağı elinden alırken elleri birbirine dokununca kızardı genç ve kızarmış yüzünü saklamak için başını çevirdi hemen. Ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ancak böyle beklenmedik bir anda uzun adam yaklaşınca kalbi hızlanmaya başlamıştı. Ne olduğunu gerçekten bilmiyordu, Chanyeol’ün göğsünde sebep olduğu sıcak hissi tanımlayamıyordu ve bu da kafasını karıştırıyordu.

Yanakları al al Chanyeol’ün arkasından oturma odasına gitti ve uzun adam büyük koltuğa oturdu.

“Çok mu işin vardı babacığım?” Jongin babasına sordu ve yastık yatağından kalktı. “Yorgun musun?”

“Biraz yorgunum.” Chanyeol cevap verdi. “O kadar çok işim yoktu. Ben… Toplantım vardı. Sıkıcıydı.”

“Sıkıcı mı? Neden oraya gittin o zaman?”

“Çünkü gitmek zorundaydım.”

Jongin başını yana yatırdı. “Çok mu önemliydi?”

“Çok önemliydi.” Chanyeol oğluna gülümsedi ve pizzasından bir ısırık aldı.

“Yarın da işin var mı?”

“Evet.” Adam başını salladı. “Yapmak istediğin bir şey mi vardı?”

“Evi güzelleştirebilir miyiz?” Jongin parlayan gözlerle sordu. “Güzel ışıklardan asabilir miyiz?”

“Noel ışıklarından mı bahsediyorsun? Evi süslemek mi istiyorsun?”

“Evet! Evet! Appam ve ben evi hep güzelleştirirdik.”

Baekhyun uzun adamın dudaklarında beliren yumuşak, sevgi dolu gülümsemeyi görünce gülümsedi. “Tamam. Evi süslemek istiyorsan süsleriz. Ama önce bazı dekorasyonlar almamız lazım.”

“Almak mı?” Nini sordu. “Nereden? Bir sürü dükkanı olan kocaman evden mi?”

“Evet.” Babası başını salladı. “Yarın alışveriş merkezine gidelim mi?”

“Olur.”

“Baehyunnie de bizimle gelsin mi?”

Adını duyunca Baek’in kulakları havaya dikilmişti resmen ve başını kaldırdı. Bakışları Chanyeol’ünkilerle buluştu. “Eğer isterse.” Diyerek ona gülümsedi.

Yavaşça başını salladı. “İsterim.”

“Harika.” Dedi Yeol. “Yarın alışveriş merkezine gitmek istiyorsak şimdi yatmamız lazım.”

Minik mafyanın dudaklarından bir sızlanma döküldü. “Ama ben yorulmadım.”

“Bebeğim, saat çok geç oldu. Uyku saatini çoktan geçti.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Uyuman lazım.”

“Ama ben istemiyorum.” Jongin dudak büktü.

“Pekâlâ.” Yeol ona doğru eğildi. “Biraz daha uyanık kalmak istiyorsan, kalabilirsin ama yarın sabah yorgun olup uyanamazsan Baekhyun ve ben alışveriş merkezine sensiz gideriz.”

Küçük çocuk nefesini tuttu. “Olmaz!”

“Hayır mı?”

“Hayır! Ben de alışveriş merkezine gitmek istiyorum!” ayağa fırladı. “Peki, peki. Yatacağım. Sabah yorgun olamam. Alışveriş merkezine gitmek istiyorum.”

Baekhyun çocuğun sevimliliğine kıkırdadı. “Şey, ne zaman gideriz?” Chanyeol’e bakarak sordu.

“On gibi.”

“Tamam.” Başını salladı.

“On erken mi?” Nini sordu.

“Erken.” Baek cevapladı. “Gerçekten erken.”

“O zaman sen de yatmalısın!” Jongin, Baek’in kolunu çekiştirmeye başladı. “Gel, Baehyunnie. Dişlerimizi fırçalamamız lazım. Babam ve appam her zaman fırçalamamı söylüyor çünkü fırçalamazsan dişlerimiz düşermiş.”

“O zaman dişlerini bu akşam biraz daha uzun fırçalamalıyız.” Baekhyun çocuğun arkasından giderken söyledi. “Bir sürü dondurma yedik.”

“Benim banyoma gelir misin Baehyunnie? Ya da ben seninkine gidebilirim!” cıvıldayarak merdivenleri çıkıyordu. “Ben gidip diş fırçamı alayım. Beni bekle!”

Baekhyun kıkırdayarak odasına gitti. Jongin için kapıyı açık bıraktı ve yatağına oturdu. Bol eşofman altını çıkarıp kenara koydu. Bakışları baldırındaki sargıya kaydı. Yerde yuvarlanmaktan ve Jongin'le koşturmaktan sargı bezi kızarmıştı ve kaşınıyordu. Sargıyı açacakken birisi boğazını temizledi.

Sesle beraber irkildi ve hemen başını kaldırdı. Gözleri Chanyeol’ünkilerle buluştu. Uzun adam elinde siyah kapüşonluyla kapıda dikiliyordu. “Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Hiç.” Baek’in sesi tiz çıkmıştı. “Ben sadece… Çıkarmak istememiştim… Biraz kaşınıyor.”

“Acıyor mu?” Chanyeol odaya girerken sordu.

Adam eğilip bacağına bakarken Baek’in kalbi hızlanmıştı. Gergince kapüşonlusunu çekiştiriyordu. “Sorun değil, gerçekten. Acımıyor.”

“Biraz kızarmış.” Yeol kapalı yara bakıyordu. “Kaşıdın mı?”

Adam kızaran tenine parmağını bastırınca Baekhyun yerinde sıçradı. “Hayır…” tiz sesle cevapladı. “Pantolondan oldu sanırım…”

“Hımm, muhtemelen.” Chanyeol yeniden doğruldu. “Eminim Ilsung yakında sargıyı çıkarır.”

“Evet… Sanırım. Artık acımıyor.”

“Güzel.” Dedi Chanyeol ve Baekhyun adamın yumuşak gülümsemesiyle kalbinin bir kez daha hızlandığını hissetti. “Pekâlâ, köpeklerini yürüyüşe çıkaracağım. Jongin'e beni odasında beklemesini söyle.”

“Tamam.” Baek başını salladı.

“Yarın görüşürüz. İyi geceler.”

“Uh… Evet, sana da. İyi geceler.” Baek kekeledi ve uzun adama garipçe el salladı. “Tanrım…” Chanyeol odadan çıkınca iç çekti. “Benim neyim var böyle?” kendi kendine mırıldanarak avucunu hızlı atan kalbine bastırdı.


	12. 12.Bölüm

Ertesi sabah saat dokuz civarında Baekhyun duş almış ve giyinmiş halde mutfağa indi. Sıcak kreplerin kokusuna Jongin'in mutlu şapırtıları eklenmişti ve Heesoo onu yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle karşılamıştı. “Günaydın tatlım.”

“Günaydın.” Kadına gülümsedi ve masaya oturdu.

“Nini bana dün pizza ve dondurma sipariş ettiğinizi söyledi.” Yaşlı kadın Baekhyun’a çay koyarken söyledi. “Tehlikeli ejderhalar ve canavarlarla da dövüşmüşsünüz.”

Baekhyun kıkırdadı. “Sana her şeyi anlatmış.”

“Tabii ki.” Heesoo güldü. “Bir gün yokum diye burada neler olduğunu bilmeyeceğimi sanma. Ben her şeyi bilirim.”

“Gerçekten mi?” Jongin masumca sordu. “Sen her şeyi biliyor musun?”

“Evet.” Kadın cevapladı. “Ayrıca dün ateşinin çıktığını da biliyorum.”

Çocuk başını salladı ve hımladı. “Hımm ama şimdi yok.”

Baekhyun içinden iç çekmişti. Ateşe Jongin'in şeker sanıp yediği ağrı kesicinin sebep olduğunu düşünmüştü ama öyle görünmüyordu o yüzden rahatlamıştı.

“Baehyunnie alışveriş merkezine gideceğimiz için heyecanlı mısın?” Jongin yeşil bardağını tutarak sordu. “Ben heyecanlıyım. Orayı seviyorum. Kocaman ve renkli. Bir sürü mağaza var. Yemek de yiyebiliyoruz, oyun da oynayabiliyoruz! Orada benimle oynamak ister misin?”

“Jongin.” Chanyeol’ün sesi duyuldu aniden. “Çok konuşma. Önce kahvaltını bitir.”

“Olur babacığım!” Jongin babasına hızla cevap verdi.

Ön kapının kapanma sesiyle köpekler mutfağa girdi ve Baekhyun sandalyesinden uzanarak hole baktı. Mafya baronu vestiyerin yanında ayakkabılarını çıkarıyordu. Kafasında siyah bir şapka vardı ve ceket yerine kapüşonlu giyiyordu. “Bu şekilde mi dışarı çıkmış?” Chanyeol yukarı çıkarken sordu Baek.

“Ha?” Heesoo hımladı.

“Kapüşonlu giyerek mi dışarı çıkmış?”

Kahya omuz silkti. “Sanırım içine bir şey giyiyordur ama evet, bu şekilde çıktı. Koşuya çıktığında ceket giymez.”

“Ah.” Baek soludu. Chanyeol’ün sabah koşusu yaptığını bilmiyordu. Özellikle de kışın, ayazda.

“Oh, oh, oh.” Heesoo mırıldanarak Jongin'le Baekhyun’un dikkatini çekti. “Saat ona yirmi var. Giyinip diş fırçalama zamanı gelmiş.”

Küçük çocuk nefesini tuttu ve son lokmasını ağzına tıktıktan sonra sandalyesinden indi, mutfaktan dışarı fırladı. “Ben acele edeyim!” merdivenlere koşarken bağırdı.

Baekhyun kıkırdadı ve Chanyeol’le oğlu aşağıya gelene kadar kahvaltısını etti. Kahyaya teşekkür ettikten sonra hole gitti. Nini yere oturmuş, minik botlarını giyiyordu. “Baba, sıcak waffle yiyebilir miyiz?”

“Yeni kahvaltı yapmadın mı?” mafya baronu kıkırdadı.

“Evet ama sonra.” Çocuk sırıttı. “Waffle istiyorum.”

“Önce gidip dekorasyonlarımızı seçelim, sonra yemek yeriz, olur mu?”

“Peki.” Çocuk cıvıldadı ve doğruldu. Baekhyun’un elini tutarak onu çekiştirdi. “Gel Baehyunnie! Benimle arkaya oturur musun?”

“Ah, evet, tabii ki.” Baekhyun çocuğa gülümsedi ve beraber Chanyeol’ün arabasının yanına gittiler. Jongin'i koltuğuna oturtup, kemerini bağladı ve sonra yanına geçti. Şehre giderken _‘el el üstünde kimin eli var?’_ oynadılar ve onlar farkına varmadan alışveriş merkezine vardılar. Chanyeol arabayı çıkışa yakın bir yere park etti. Baekhyun için alışveriş merkezine gelmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu o yüzden Chanyeol ve oğlunun arkasından asansörlere giderken kalbi hızlanmıştı.

Asansör hızlıydı ve kapılar açıldığınca Noel müzikleri kulaklarını doldurdu, renkli süslemeler onları karşıladı. Jongin dev, parıldayan kar tanelerini görünce çığlık attı ve zıplamaya başladı. “Baba bak! Kar tanesi! Çok güzeller!”

Mafya baronu oğlunun sevimliliğine kıkırdadı ve onu nazikçe çekiştirdi. “Baekhyun, gel.”

Ev aksesuarları bulunan küçük bir dükkana girdiler. Satış görevlisi hızla yanlarına geldi ve mafyaya kocaman sırıttı. “Merhaba efendim, sizi nasıl yardımcı olabilirim?”

“Gerek yok, teşekkürler.” Chanyeol kadını geçiştirdi. “Sadece bakacağız.”

Kadının kırılmış ifadesini görünce Baekhyun kahkahasını bastırdı ve Chanyeol’ün peşine takıldı. Jongin çoktan Noel ağacı için süslemeleri bulmuştu ve farklı, parlak topları inceliyordu. “Baba kırmızı seviyorsun, dimi?” gülümseyerek kırmızı topu gösterdi.

“Evet.” Chanyeol başını salladı ve oğlunun yanına diz çöktü. “Sen de sevdin mi?”

“Evet.” Çocuk başını salladı. “Ama sarı olanları da sevdim.” Diyerek başka toplara uzandı.

Baekhyun ve Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Bebeğim, o altın.” Babası açıkladı. “Sarı değil.”

“Ama sarıya benziyor.” Karşı çıktı Nini. “Onları alabilir miyiz? Baehyunnie sarı seviyor.”

Baekhyun hafifçe kızardı ve Jongin'in favori rengini hatırlamasından çok etkilenmişti. “Sen ne dersin?” Chanyeol sordu. “Noel ağacı için kırmızı ve altın rengine?”

“Ah, olur.” Başını salladı. “Harika görünüyor.”

Dört paket farklı boyutlarda kırmızı ve altın Noel topları aldıktan sonra Chanyeol’ün açık zincirler, mumlar ve şeritler aldığı bir sonraki dükkana geçtiler. Jongin babasına tekrar tekrar gözlerini kırpıştırdıktan sonra Chanyeol camlar için Jongin'in âşık olduğu yapıştırmalık parlayan kar taneleri de almıştı.

Biz düzine paketle iki saatlik alışverişten sonra küçük kahve dükkanına gittiler. Chanyeol paketleri yere bıraktı ve oturdu. Baekhyun, Jongin'e ceketini çıkarmasında yardım ediyordu. “Sıcak çikolata alabilir miyim?”

“Tabii ki.” Chanyeol gülümsedi. “Peki sen?”

Baekhyun hımladı. “Ben de kakao alayım.”

“Pekâlâ.” Dedi Yeol. “Pasta ister misin?”

“Waffle!” Nini bağırdı ve ellerini çırptı. “Lütfen!”

“Senin waffle istediğini biliyorum bebeğim. Baekhyun’a soruyordum ben.” Chanyeol iç çekti.

“Uhm…” Baekhyun kızardı hafifçe. Her zaman pastaya hayır diyemezdi. “Cheesecake belki? Tabi, burada varsa!” hızla ekledi.

Mafya baronu kıkırdadı ve sipariş vermek için gitti. İki sıcak çikolata, bir kahve, çikolata soslu waffle ve iki parça cheesecake ile geri döndü.

Baekhyun pastasından ilk lokmasını yerken memnuniyetle hımladı ve Jongin'in çikolata bulaşmış suratını görünce kıkırdadı. “Leziz!” çocuk dudaklarını yaladı. “Baba seninkinden deneyebilir miyim?” kendi waffle’ını dağıttıktan sonra sordu.

“Tabi.” Chanyeol oğluna çatalı uzattı.

“Bu da lezizmiş!” Nini gülümsedi. “Eve pasta götürebilir miyiz?”

“Bugün yeterince tatlı yemedin mi sence de?” Chanyeol sorduğunda minik mafya hızla başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, hayır!”

“Pekâlâ.” Adam teslim oldu. “Sonra pasta seçebilirsin.”

Çocuk ellerini havaya kaldırarak neşeyle kutlama yaptı. “Yaşasın! Baehyunnie, gel, bana yardım et!”

“Önce pastasını yesin.” Dedi Yeol ve aşırı heyecanlı oğlunu tuttu. “Ayrıca yüzünü sil.” Çocuğa ıslak mendil uzattı.

Jongin yanaklarını ıslak mendille silerken Baekhyun pastasını bitirdi. Son lokmasını yuttuktan sonra Chanyeol kredi kartını uzattı. “İstediğiniz kadar çok alın.”

Kredi kartı sol eliyle alırken sağ eliyle de Jongin'in minik elini tuttu ve beraber pasta seçmeye gittiler. Jongin'in gözleri çeşitli pastaları, donutları ve kap kekleri görünce parıldamaya başlamıştı ve eliyle hepsini gösteriyordu.

“Baksana, sizinle beraber olan adam, boşta mı?”

“Pardon?” Baekhyun tezgahın arkasındaki kızın ani sorusuyla şaşırmıştı. “Ne?”

“Bekâr mı?” pastayı kutuya koyarken yeniden sordu kız. “Aşırı yakışıklı. Çocuk onun oğlu mu? Sanırım öyle. Ama umurumda değil. Sence bana numarasını verir mi?”

Konuşmasından sinirlenmeye başlayan Baek yanağının içini ısırdı.

“Evli değil, değil mi? Yazık olur o zaman. Tam benim tipim. Ona benim adıma çıkma teklifi eder misin?”

“Ne, pardon?!” Baek homurdandı ve pasta kutusunu aldı. “Kafanda iki çift gözün olduğuna ve benimle beraber olduğunu görebildiğine eminim!!” diye tısladı.

“Oh… Bilmiyordum…” kız kekeledi. “Özür dilerim, ben sanmıştım ki…”

“Ne sandığın umurumda değil.” Kızın sözünü kesti. “Hiç düşünmemişsin belli ki.” Son kez sertçe baktıktan sonra hızla masalarına gitti. Jongin babasına neşeyle aldıkları pastayı anlatıyordu.

“İyi misin?” Chanyeol kredi kartını geri alırken sordu. “Yüzün kızarmış.”

“Ah, bir şey yok.” Baek gülümsemeye çalıştı. “Sadece sinirlendim.”

“Ona mı?” adam başıyla tezgahın ardındaki sinir bozucu kızı işaret etti. “Buraya bakıyor.”

Baekhyun oflayarak kıza baktı. Chanyeol sevimli ifadesine güldü. “Ne yaptı?”

“Hiç.” Baek mırıldandı. “Sadece sinir bozucuydu.”

Adam kıkırdadı. “O zaman buradan hemen gidelim.” Güldü.

“Sana kötü mü davrandı Baehyunnie?” Jongin atkısını boynuna dolarken sordu.

“Evet.” Baek başını salladı. “Çok kötüydü!”

Nini dudaklarını büzdü. “Oh bu hiç hoş değil!”

“Evet.” Chanyeol ekledi. “Hoş olmadığı için hemen arabamıza gidip herkesin Baekhyun’a iyi davrandığı evimize gidiyoruz.”

Denildi ve yapıldı. Alışveriş torbalarını alıp arabaya bindikten sonra Baekhyun yaklaşık bir saat boyunca şömine karşısında mafya bebeğine kitap okumuştu. Ormanda yetişen cesur çocuğun hikayesini dinlerken Jongin, Baekhyun’un yanında karın üzerine uzanmış, ayaklarını sevimli bir şekilde sallıyordu.

Chanyeol onları tek başlarına bırakıp torbaları ve pastayı içeri taşımak için gitti. “Oh, bir sürü pasta almışsınız.” Heesoo kocaman kutuya bakarak güldü.

“Evet.” Yeol gülerek cevapladı. “Çocukları yemeleri için çağırsana.”

Kahya başını salladı. “Çağırayım.” Dedi. “Bugün bir yere mi gideceksin?”

“Hayır.” Mafya baronu başını iki yana salladı. “Jongin'e evi süsleyeceğimize dair söz verdim. Ama yarın gideceğim.”

“Tamam.” Dedi kadın. “Bu akşam evde olduğuna göre, yemeğe bir şey istiyor musun?”

“Şaşırt beni.” Chanyeol kadına gülümsedikten sonra oturma odasına gitti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Hayır, baba!” Jongin sızlandı. “Oraya değil, daha yukarıya!”

“Daha yukarıya mı?” Chanyeol biraz daha uzanarak sordu. “Ama oradan baktığında görebiliyor musun ki?” kar tanelerini cama yapıştırıyordu.

“Evet!” Nini başını salladı.

Hikaye okunup tüm alışveriş torbaları oturma odasının zeminine saçıldıktan sonra Baekhyun, minik Jongin ve Chanyeol evi süslemeye başlamışlardı. Jongin'in biricik kar tanelerinin çoğu neredeyse evdeki tüm camları süslüyordu ve açık zincirlerin üç tanesi asılmıştı. Yavaş ve istikrarlı bir şekilde ev festival havasına bürünüyordu.

“Mumlu çelenkten almamışız.” Baekhyun mumları çıkarırken söyledi.

“Oh, haklısın.” Chanyeol başını salladı.

“Gidip alabilir miyiz baba?” Jongin dudak büzerek sordu.

“Gidip ne alacaksınız?” elindeki tepsiyle oturma odasına giren Heesoo sordu.

“Mumlu çelenk!” çocuk cevapladı. “Unutmuşuz!”

“Mumlu çelenk mi? Neden almak istiyorsun? Kendimiz yapabiliriz.” Gülümsedi.

“Gerçekten mi?” Jongin sordu. “Nasıl?”

“Biraz çam dalı, yapıştırıcı ve dekorasyona ihtiyacımız var.”

Jongin'in gözleri parlamaya başladı. “Baba, yapabilir miyiz?”

“Tabi, neden olmasın?” Chanyeol başını salladı. “Haydi gidip dal toplayalım.”

Baba ve oğul dal toplamak için bahçeye giderken Baekhyun çelenge kullanmak için küçük süsleri seçiyordu. Ara sıra dışarıya bakıyor ve uzun adamın oğluyla karda yuvarlanmasını izleyerek gülümsüyordu. Chanyeol’ün gülümseyen, neşe dolu yüzüyle ve sevgiyle parlayan gözleriyle kalbi hızlanıyordu. Ellerini göğsüne bastırdı ve hızlanan kalbiyle kızardı. “Neden?” kendi kendine mırıldandı. “Neden?”

Öğleden sonra geçmişti ve ev festival havasına bürünmüştü. El yapımı mumlu çelenk oturma odasındaki sehpayı süslüyordu. “Çok güzel!” Jongin çelenge ve Chanyeol’ün yaktığı iki muma hayran hayran bakarak cıvıldadı. “İki mum daha yaktık mı Noel baba gelecek!”

Baekhyun çocuğun geniş, mutlu gülümsemesiyle gülümsedi. Bu kadar heyecanlı olması çok sevimliydi ve ona Noel için günleri saydığı çocukluğunu hatırlatıyordu. Bu yıl annesiyle ziyafet yapamayacağını hatırlayınca gözünden bir damla yaş aktı. O nasıldı sahi? Babası öldüğü için yalnız mı kalmıştı? Ağabeyleriyle beraber miydi? Noel’i onlarla mı geçirecekti?

Baekhyun’un kalbi annesini düşünürken sızlıyordu ve ağlamasını durduramıyordu. Hızlıca Jongin'e gözyaşlarını göstermemek için ayaklandı ve odasına gitti. Kapısını kapattığı anda seslice ağlamaya başladı. Banyoya giderek küvete oturdu ve sırtını geriye yasladı. Dizlerine sarılarak gözyaşlarının akmasına izin verdi.

Chanyeol çocuğun yaşlı gözlerini ve kızarmış yanaklarından akan gözyaşlarını fark etmişti. Yemek yaparken yardıma ihtiyacı olduğunu söyleyerek Jongin'i Heesoo'nun yanına gönderdi ve delikanlıya bakmaya gitti. Baekhyun’u banyoda, dizlerine sarılmış halde buldu. Olduğundan daha küçük ve kırılgan görünüyordu ve Chanyeol neden ona üzüldüğünü anlayamıyordu.

“Baekhyun.” Seslendi ve içeriye girdi. “Sorun ne?” yavaşça diz çökerek sordu.

“H-Hiç…” Baek hıçkırdı. “Bir şey yok.”

“Kimse bir hiç için ağlamaz.” Dedi mafya baronu. “Ee, ne oldu?”

Baekhyun başını kaldırdı; gözleri şiş ve kızarmıştı, görüşü yaşlardan bulanıktı. “A-Annemi özledim…” diye cevap verdi. “Onu çok özledim.”

Chanyeol’ün çenesi kasıldı. Bu çocuğa istese bile bir daha annesiyle görüşemeyeceğini nasıl söyleyecekti?! Ona annesinin artık yaşamadığını nasıl söyleyecekti?!

“B-Biliyorum.” Boğazını temizledi, gerçeği saklayacaktı. “Sana tam tarihi veremem ama söz veriyorum onu ziyaret edeceksin.”

Çocuğun alt dudağı titriyordu. “G-Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet, gerçekten.”

“Ne zaman?”

“Sana söyleyemem henüz. Ama yakında.” Baekhyun’un yüzü aydınlandı ve Chanyeol iç çekmek istedi. Çocuğa gülümseyerek ayağa kalktı. “Gel. Jongin, Heesoo'ya akşam yemeği için yardım ediyor ve senin de katılmanı istedi.”

Gözyaşlarını silerek ayağa kalktı Baekhyun. “Çok isterim.” Chanyeol’e gülümsedi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Gece geç saatte baldırındaki yara kaşındığı ve sızladığı için uyanmıştı Baekhyun. Acıyla tıslayarak ışığı yaktı ve doktorun verdiği ağrı kesiciye uzandı ama bitmişti. İç çekerek sıcak yatağından ayrılıp kapıya gitti. Her zamanki gibi üst katın koridoru loştu. Yalın ayak çok ses çıkarmadan mermer merdivenleri iniyordu. Holden parlak ışık ve konuşma sesleri geliyordu. Baekhyun’u oturma odasına yönlendirdi. Odaya yaklaştıkça seslerden birinin uzun mafya baronuna ait olduğunu anlamıştı.

Merakla başını uzattığında Chanyeol’ün elinde şişeyle oturduğunu gördü. Dr. Choi karşısındaydı ve patronuna bakıyordu. “Yeter bu kadar.” Baek doktorun konuştuğunu işitti. “Neden içiyorsun ha?” diye sorarak şişeyi Chanyeol’den aldı.

“Onun yüzünden.”

“Kimin yüzünden?” Dr. Choi sordu. “Çocuk mu?”

Chanyeol başını sallayınca Baek kaşlarını çattı. “Evet, çocuk yüzünden.”

Doktor bir adım geriledi ve sandalyeye oturdu. “Neden?”

“Neden, neden, neden?!” mafya baronu tekrarladı. “Çünkü artık dayanamıyorum. Bugün ne oldu biliyor musun? Ağladı. Neden ağladı biliyor musun? Çünkü annesini özlüyor.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Ve şimdi ben ne yapacağım ha? Söylesene!”

“Chanyeol, bu senin hatan değildi.”

“Vay, çok yardımcı oldun.” Kızıl adam güldü. “Ben olayım ya da olmayayım, yine de benim yaptığımı düşünecek. Ama sorun bu değil. Lanet olsun, benden istediği kadar nefret edebilir ama ona annesinin öldüğünü nasıl söyleyeceğim?!”

Baek’in kalbi sözleri duyunca durdu resmen. Chanyeol az önce ne demişti? Annesi ölmüş müydü? Hayır, bu olamazdı!

“Söylese Ilsung.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Nasıl yapacağım söylesene!”

“Ben… Bilmiyorum.”

“Annesinin ölümüne yas tutması çok zor olacak. Ya nasıl öldüğünü öğrendiğinde ne olacak?”

“Ona gerçeği söyleyecek misin?”

Mafya baronu güldü. “Evet, tabi. Ona gidip _‘hey Baekhyun, özür dilerim ama annen öldü. Sen sormadan söyleyeyim, ağabeyin onu öldürdü. Ah, bu arada babanın seni bana satmayı hiç istemediğini, aslında ağabeyinin onu kandırdığını da öğrendim. Bilmelisin ki ağabeyin benim düşmanlarımdan biri için çalışıyormuş ve kıçlarını kurtarmak için seni bana satmışlar, sonra seni arayamasın diye anneni kurşunlamışlar,’_ diyeyim. Kulağa harika geliyor, değil mi?”

Dr. Choi iç çekti. “Özür dilerim, bilmiyordum.”

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün yüzünü ovuşturduğunu gördü. “Nerede yanlış gitti anlamıyorum. Bir şey olduğunu anlamalıydım.”

“Onu ağabeyine neden göndermedin? Onu geri alacağını söylememiş miydi?”

“Gönderseydim, Baekhyun çoktan ölmüş olurdu.”

“Nasıl bu kadar emin olabiliyorsun?”

“Bir düşüneyim. Evet, önce Baekhyun’un yük olacağını düşündüğü için onu almak istemedi. Sonra aniden fikrini değiştirdi. Baekhyun’u fahişeler sokağında satma fikri cazip geldi.” Chanyeol hırladı. “Kardeşim gibi küçük, masum çocuklar çok rağbet görüyor.” Alaycı bir şekilde Baekhyun’un ağabeyinin sözlerini taklit etti. “Şerefsiz puşt.”

“Artık ölü, değil mi?”

“Evet.” Adam başını salladı. “Muhtemelen çoktan farelere yem olmuştur.”

Baekhyun sözleri duyunca titredi.

“Hâlâ bir ağabeyi daha var.” Dr. Choi devam etti. “Baekbom’du adı, doğru hatırlıyorsam.”

“Ee ne olmuş?” Chanyeol homurdandı. “Bin yıl da geçse oraya gitmem. Öteki göt deliği Baekhyun’u geneleve satmak istediyse, o da isteyecektir.”

“O zaman ne yapmayı planlıyorsun?”

“Burada kalacak.” Chanyeol geriye yaslandı. “Reşit olana kadar burada kalacak. Sonra başka bir yerde yeniden başlaması için ona para vereceğim.”

“Sence bunu yapacak mı?”

“Başka ne yapmam lazım?” kızıl adam doğruldu. “O bir yetim. Yetkili makamlara söylersem, akrabalarını araştırırlar, ağabeyini ararlar ve fahişe olmak zorunda kalır sonunda. Bunu yapamam. Hayatımı kurtardı. Jongin'e iyi geliyor ve Dr. Kim travmasında ona yardım ediyor.”

“Bu çocuğu çok önemsemiyor musun sence de?”

“Farkındayım.” Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün iç çektiğini duydu ve elinde olmadan kalbi hızlandı. Kapıdan uzaklaşarak geriledi. Ancak odasına ve yatağına dönmek yerine kapısının önüne çökmüştü.

“Doğru mu?” Chanyeol bir saat sonra yukarıya çıkınca sordu. “Öldü mü?”

“Bizi duydun mu?” mafya baronu fısıldadı ve üzgün gözlerle çocuğa baktı.

Baekhyun başını salladı. “Her şeyi duydum.”

Dudakları kederli bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. “Üzgünüm.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Böyle öğrenmeni istemezdim.”

“Bana nasıl söyleyecektin?” Baekhyun sordu.

“Bilmiyorum.” Yeol dürüstçe cevapladı. “Gerçekten bilmiyorum. Özür dilerim.”

Birbirlerine baktılar ve Chanyeol çocuğun gözlerine biriken gözyaşlarını görünce iç çekti. Büyük damlalar Baekhyun’un yüzünden akıp yanaklarını ıslatıyordu. Hıçkıran çocuğa elini uzattı. “Gel.”

Baekhyun büyük elini yavaşça tuttu. Yüzü Chanyeol’ün geniş göğsüyle buluştu ve adam kollarını ona dolayarak sarıldı. “Ağla.” Dedi. “İstediğin kadar ağla.”

Ve Baekhyun ağladı. Daha fazla gözyaşı kalmayana, gözleri acıyana kadar ağladı. Bu sefer hıçkırarak ağlarken Chanyeol ona sıkıca sarılmıştı.

“Daha iyi misin?” Baek başını salladı ama Chanyeol iyi olmadığını görebiliyordu. Küçük eli tutarak kendi odasına doğru çekiştirdi. “Yat.” Büyük yatağını gösterdi.

Baekhyun tereddüt ediyordu ama sonunda yatağa yattı. Yumuşak yastıklara uzandı ve kalın yorganı örttü. “Yalnız kalmak istemediğini biliyorum.” Dedi Chanyeol ve yanaklarının kızardığını hissedebiliyordu. Ama haklıydı, gerçekten yalnız kalmak istemiyordu. Annesinin ölümünü henüz tam kavrayabilmiş değildi ve Chanyeol’ün Dr. Choi’ye dedikleri hâlâ gerçek dışıymış gibi geliyordu. Şu anda inanmak istemiyordu. Ama gerçeğin yakında yüzüne çarpacağını biliyordu ve bu durumda yalnız olmadığına memnundu. Minnettardı.

“Teşekkür ederim.” Yastığa gömülerek fısıldadı.

“Yapabileceğimin en azı bu.” Adam komodine uzanarak ışıkları kapattı.

Rüyasında Baekhyun kovalanıyordu. Haberler değildi, o adamdı. Kabussuz geçen gecelerden sonra geri dönmüştü. Geri dönmüştü ve Baekhyun’u kovalıyordu.

_“Hayır!” Baekhyun karanlık koridorda kaçarken çığlık attı. “Hayır! Git!”_

_“Asla!” adam güldü ve aniden yakınında belirdi, Baek nefesini duyabiliyordu. “Ben asla gitmeyeceğim. Her zaman burada olacağım. Haydi çocuk, biraz eğlenelim.”_

_Baekhyun düştü. Ayağı takılmıştı ve bir an sonra elleri bağlanmış haldeydi adam çıplak bacaklarını kavrıyordu. “Hayır!” çığlık attı._

_“İmdat! Chanyeol, yardım et!”_

_Üzerindeki adam güldü. “Aww, küçük çocuğum. Kahramanın bu sefer sana yardım etmeyecek.” Yaklaştı. “Neden biliyor musun?”_

_Baekhyun adam çenesinden kavrayınca inildedi. “Sana yardım etmeyecek çünkü edemez.” Baekhyun’un gözleri Chanyeol’ün cansız bedeninin kan havuzunda yattığını görünce kocaman oldu. Gözleri açıktı ve boğazı kesilmişti._

_“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun avazı çıktığı kadar bağırdı. “Hayır! Hayır!”_

_“Hayır!”_

_“Hayır”_

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun sıçrayarak uyandı. Ağır ağır solurken Chanyeol’ün gözlerine baktı. “Oh… Oh tanrım…” başka bir kabus olduğunu ve uzun adamın yaşadığını fark edince ağladı.

“Hey.” Yeol mırıldandı. “Sorun yok. Kötü bir rüyaydı sadece.”

“O… buradaydı… Gitmemiş…” Baekhyun hıçkırıyordu.

Mafya baronu geri uzandı ve ağlayan çocuğa sarıldı. “Gidecek.” Diye fısıldadı ve Baek’in sırtını sıvazladı. “Göreceksin.”

“Acı veriyor.” Baekhyun adamın sıcak bedenine sokulurken fısıldadı. “Çok acı veriyor.”

“Biliyorum.” Yeol ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. “Ama gidecek.”

“Yarım et bana.”

Baekhyun gömleğine asılıp yüzünü boynuna gömünce kaşlarını çattı Chanyeol. “Ne?”

“Yarım et bana.” Baekhyun tekrarladı ve burnunu uzun adamın boynuna sürttü.

“Baekhyun?” çocuk çenesine öpücükler kondururken Chanyeol’ün nefesi kesildi.

“Yat benimle.” Baekhyun dudaklarına karşı fısıldadı. “Yat benimle, Chanyeol. Acının gitmesini sağla.”


	13. 13.Bölüm

Daha aklı başında bir durumda olsaydı Chanyeol muhtemelen farklı tepki verirdi. O yüzden Baekhyun’un isteğine karşı koyamadığı için viskiyi suçluyordu. Alçak sesle hırlayarak doğruldu ve çocuğu yatağa bastırdı. Delikanlının dudaklarını kavrayarak dilini alt dudağında gezdirdi ve dilinin ağzına girebilmesi için Baekhyun dudaklarını ayırdığında mırladı.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün dudaklarının hissiyle titriyordu ve adamın dili kendi diliyle buluşunca inledi. Kalçasını havaya kaldırarak derin bir inlemeyle ereksiyonunu uzun adamın baldırına bastırdı. “Ahh.”

“Siktir.” Chanyeol inleyerek küçük bedenden uzaklaştı. “Çok seslisin.”

Baekhyun kızardı ve o anda yan taraftaki odada minik bir çocuğun uyuduğunu hatırladı. Özür dileyecekken uzun adam onu kolundan kaldırarak yataktan kaldırdı ve odadan çıkardı. Özel dairesinin kapısı arkalarından kapandığı anda dudaklarını yeniden kavradı. Chanyeol bir kolunu beline diğerini ensesine atarak holde ilerlerken dudaklarının ayrılmasına izin vermedi.

Baekhyun’un sırtı bir kapıyla buluştu ve Chanyeol öpüşünü yavaşlatarak arkasındaki kapıya uzandı. Oda başta karanlıktı, sonra mafya baronu kapının yanındaki çekmecedeki abajuru açınca loş oldu. Pencerenin kenarındaki yatağa bakılırsa buranın bir misafir odası olduğunu düşünüyordu Baekhyun. Başka bir şey düşünemeden önce Chanyeol belinden kavrayarak onu yatağa taşıdı ve yatırdıktan sonra üzerine çıktı.

Baekhyun adamın kendini yeniden öpmesini umuyordu ancak Chanyeol kapüşonlusuna uzanınca dudak büzdü. Yarı çıplak kaldığında tüyleri diken diken olmuştu.

Chanyeol lacivert kıyafeti yere attı ve kısa olanın göğsünü öpmeye başladı. Tenini dişleyerek öpücüklerini Baekhyun’un köprücük kemiğinden sol göğüs ucuna götürdü. Sesli inlemeleriyle bedeni yay gibi kıvrıldı Baekhyun’un.

Baekhyun ince beli, mükemmel kıvrımlı kalçaları ve ceylan gibi bacaklarıyla adamı günaha sokacak kadar güzel bir bedene sahipti. Chanyeol ellerini onun bedeninden ayıramıyordu. Ellerini bedeninde gezdiriyor, parmaklarını yumuşak teninin her santimine sürüklüyordu. Sonunda parmaklarını iç çamaşırının kuşağına geçirdi ve onu tamamen çıplak bıraktı.

Uzun adam bedenini hayranlıkla incelerken Baekhyun’un ağzından zayıf, utangaç bir ses çıktı. “Daha önce görmedim değil ya?” Baekhyun’un bacaklarını kapatarak kendisini saklamaya çalışmasına kıkırdadı. “Ne?” genç titrek eliyle uzanınca sordu. “Benim de kıyafetlerimi çıkarmamı mı istiyorsun?” başını salladı ama cevap olarak kabul etmeyecekti. “Seni duyamıyorum.”

Baekhyun sızlandı, kulakları yanıyordu. “E-Evet.” Fısıltısı döküldü dudaklarından.

Chanyeol yavaşça soyunurken gözlerini genç olanın yüzünden hiç ayırmadı. Baekhyun’un gözlerinin her hareketini dikkatle takip etmesini izledi ve baksırını indirirken yanaklarının kızarmasına kıkırdadı.

“Biliyor musun?” Baekhyun, mafya baronunun çekmeceye uzanıp şişe ve küçük kare paket çıkarmasını izledi. “Bu gece benim isteklerimi yapacağız.” Aniden döndürülünce Baekhyun şaşkınlıkla bağırdı. Birden kendisini elleri ve dizleri üzerinde bulmuştu. “Ama endişelenme.” Chanyeol’ün nefesi sırtına vuruyordu. “Nazik olacağım.”

Chanyeol eline lube dökerken çıkan ses odada yankılanıyordu ve Baekhyun’u titretiyordu. Omzunun üzerinden bakmaya cesaret edemiyordu ve sadece arkasından gelen sesleri dinliyordu. “Rahatla.” Chanyeol ilk seferlerindeki gibi fısıldadı. Adamın dilinin ucu kulağında gezindi ve kayganlaştırıcı sürdüğü parmaklarından biri girişini buldu. Baekhyun nefesini tuttu ve parmak içine girerken inledi.

İkinci parmak eklendiğinde Chanyeol uzanarak gencin sırtını okşamaya başladı. Omurgasına öpücükler kondurarak ilerledi ve Baekhyun’un omuzlarının arasını dişleyerek kırmızı bir iz bıraktı.

Sırtındaki belli belirsiz acıyla Baekhyun’un bedeni yay gibi kıvrıldı ve Chanyeol’ün parmakları içindeki noktaya dokununca seslice inledi. Kendini geriye iterek çarşafa asılıyordu.

Chanyeol, gencin terli sırtına doğru gülümsedi ve parmaklarını içinde kıvırıp soluk tende başka bir iz daha bıraktı. Baekhyun’u uzun uzun hazırladı; parmaklarını içinde hareket ettirerek gencin çıkardığı seslerin tadını çıkardı. Parmaklarını içinden çıkardığında Baekhyun’un sırtı diş ve öpücük izleriyle süslenmişti. Kondoma uzandı ve paketi dişleriyle açtı.

Baekhyun nefesini düzenlemeye çalıştı bu sırada. Terli ve soluk soluğaydı, başını çevirerek mafya baronuna baktı. Chanyeol kondomu takmış, lube sürüyordu. Baekhyun sıvının ve uzunlukta gezen parmakların görüntüsüyle titredi. Chanyeol’le bakışları buluştuğunda dudaklarından bir inleme döküldü; adamın bakışları koyu ve şehvetle doluydu sadece.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’u ince belinden kavrayarak içine girdi. Sıkı sıcaklık onu sarmalarken zevkle inledi ve hareket edip, yarısına kadar gömülene kadar duramadı.

“Ha.” Baekhyun’un dudaklarından dökülen ses tiz ve sesliydi. Chanyeol sertçe içine gömülürken dengesini kaybetti ve yüzükoyun yatağa düştü. Göğsü yatakta, kalçası havadayken uzun adama daha derine girmesi için sunduğu bu pozisyonla dudaklarından inlemeler dökülüyordu.

Chanyeol yeni pozisyonu iyi kullanıyordu; gencin nefesini kesecek tatlı noktasına vuruşlarını inleyerek yapıyordu. Onun yorgun, zevk çığlıklarını dinliyor ve hareket ederken içiyordu kana kana. Terli tenlerin birbirine çarpma ve kalçaların buluşma sesi Baekhyun’un inlemeleri kadar yüksekti. Chanyeol bakışlarını aşağıya çevirdi ve uzunluğunun altındaki bedene girip çıkmasını izleyerek boğazdan gelen sesiyle küfretti. “Siktir.” Geriye yaslandı ve Baekhyun’u tek hamleyle kendine çekti.

Kalçası adamın baldırlarıyla buluşunca penisi prostatına vurduğunda çığlık attı Baekhyun. İrkildi ancak Chanyeol kalçasını sıkıca kavrayarak onu kucağına bastırdı. “Hareket et.” İçindeki aleti sıkıştırarak Chanyeol’un sıkı tutuşuyla beraber kalçasını aşağı yukarı hareket ettirmeye başladı Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hareket ettikçe Baekhyun’un çıkardığı her sesin keyfine varıyordu. Bacakları titremeye başladığında Yeol daha fazla dayanamayacağını anladı. Homurdanarak pozisyonunu ayarladı ve kollarını inleyen gence sararak daha sert, daha hızlı girip çıkmaya başladı.

Delikanlı her vuruşuyla inliyordu ve Chanyeol zonklayan üyesini kavradığında çığlık attı. “Ah.” Adamın eline asıldı. “Hayır—ah.”

Chanyeol itaat ederek elini çekti ve baldırını kavradı. Baekhyun etrafında kasılırken etini sıkıştırdı. Alnını Baekhyun’un omzuna bastırarak homurdandı. “Tanrım, siktir.”

Baekhyun seslice soluyarak başını geriye attı. Chanyeol’ün kucağına gerildi ve gözleri sıkıca kapanıp dudakları aralanırken zirveye ulaştı. Uzun adam gencin bedenine baktı; Baekhyun’un üyesinin titreyerek çarşafa beyaz tohumlarını bırakmasını izledi.

Ayak parmakları kıvrılan Baekhyun içindeki üyesinin etrafında daha sert kasıldı ve Chanyeol de derin, kısa vuruşlarıyla içinde zirveye ulaşırken mafya baronunun adını zevkle zikretti.

Bitkin düşen Baekhyun yatağa yığılırken Chanyeol içinden çıkarak kondomu çıkardı ve yataktan kalktı. Tüm bedeni orgazmın ardından gelen titremelerle sarsılıyordu ve Chanyeol yatağa yaklaşıp parmağını omurgasında gezdirince dudaklarından zayıf bir inilti döküldü. “Gitme. Lütfen.”

Sesi uykuluydu ve dileğini mırıldandıktan sonra göz kapakları kapandı. Chanyeol gülümsemeden edemedi. Buna nasıl hayır diyebilirdi? Yavaşça yatağa girdi ve hareketlerinden dolayı yataktan kayan örtüye uzandı. Çıplak bedenlerine örttüğünde gencin iç çektiğini duydu. “Teşekkürler.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Sabah onu uyandıran şey Jongin'in bağrışıydı. “Baehyunnie!” Baekhyun gerinerek yuvarlandı ve yüzünü yumuşak yastığa bastırdı.

“Baehyunnie! Baehyunnie, neredesin?!” aniden nerede olduğunu hatırlayan Baekhyun’un gözleri kocaman açıldı. Yanına dönerek sırtını kapıya çevirdi. Çok yavaşça yeniden sırtüstü döndü ve diğer yanına baktı. Chanyeol yoktu, tek başınaydı. Dudaklarından yumuşak bir iç çekiş döküldü. Uyandığında burada olacağını mı sanıyordu? Muhtemelen o uyuduktan hemen sonra gitmiştir. Baekhyun doğrulduğunda arkasındaki sızıyla tısladı. Odanın dışından gelen ayak seslerini duyunca kapıya baktı.

“Baba.” Nini sızlanıyordu. “Baehyunnie benden saklanıyor!”

Chanyeol’ün gülüşü duyuldu. “Öyle mi?” çocuğa sordu ve Baekhyun gülümsedi. “Odasına baktın mı?”

“Evet! Ama orada yok! Onu bulamıyorum!” Baekhyun çocuğun ayağını yere vurduğunu duyabiliyordu. “Baehyunnie nerede?”

“Bilmiyorum.” Chanyeol cevapladı. “Kütüphaneye baktın mı? Belki kitap okuyordur.”

“Ah!” Jongin nefesini tuttu ve bir saniye sonra minik ayakların koşturması duyuldu. Jongin çoktan kütüphaneye doğru koşmaya başlamıştı bile. Kapıdaki tıklamayla irkildi ve örtüye uzandı.

Kapı yavaşça açıldı ve mafya baronu içeri girdi. “Ah, uyanmışsın.”

Baekhyun başını salladı. “Jongin alarmdan daha iyi.”

Chanyeol sırıttı. “Evet. Seninle beraber krep yemek istiyormuş.” Dedi.

“Oh, o zaman kalksam iyi olacak.”

“Aceleye gerek yok.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Keyfine bak, ben onu oyalarım.”

“Tamam.” Baekhyun uzun adama gülümsedi ve o çıkana kadar bekledi. Yataktan çıkarak kıyafetlerini aradı. İç çamaşırını ve kapüşonlusunu bir sandalyenin üzerinde buldu. Kıyafetlerini üzerine geçirdikten sonra odadan çıktı ve kendi odasına gitti. Chanyeol acele etmemesini söylese de Baekhyun on dakika sonra temizlenmiş ve giyinmiş halde mutfağa girdi.

“Baehyunnie!” Nini bacağına sarıldı. “Neredeydin? Seni bulamadım!”

Baekhyun gülümseyerek çocuğun burnunu dürttü. “Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum. Ben odamdaydım.”

“Hayır, değildin! Ben oraya baktım!”

“Oradaydım.” Baekhyun masaya oturdu. “Duş alıyordum.”

Sevimli bir şekilde somurtan minik Nini sandalyesine oturdu. “Hayır, hayır.” Başını iki yana salladı. “Duşa baktım. Her yere baktım! Gardırobuna ve yatağının altına bile baktım!”

“Beni neden arıyordun ki?” Baekhyun çocuğun dikkatini dağıtmak için sordu.

“Krep yaptık!” Nini cıvıldadı. “Babam bize krep yaptı! Çiyekli ve muzlu!”

“Bebeğim, çilek diyeceksin.” Mutfağa ardında köpeklerle giren Chanyeol konuştu. “Söyle: çilek.”

“Çiyek!” Jongin cıvıldadı, yine yanlış söylüyordu. “Çiyek, çiyek!”

Chanyeol önüne krep ve meyve tabaklarını koyarken Baekhyun, Jongin'in ellerini çırparak kıpırdanmasını kıkırdayarak izliyordu. “Heesoo nerede?” Jongin'inChanyeol’ün yaptığını söylediğini hatırlayınca sordu.

“Hasta.” Chanyeol cevapladı ve oğlunun yanına oturdu. “Onu ailesinin yanına gönderdim. Yeni yıla kadar kızıyla kalacak.”

“Noel baba geldiğinde ahjumma bizimle olmayacak mı?” Jongin dudak büzerek sordu.

“Hayır, bebeğim, sadece üçümüz olacağız.”

Baekhyun’un yanaklarına hafif bir kızarıklık yayıldı. Baba ve oğla bakarken ve Noel’i beraber geçireceklerini düşünürken göğsüne sıcak bir his yayılıyordu. Jongin'le gözleri buluşunca gülümsedi.

“Baehyunnie o zaman benimle beraber kurabiye yapmak zorunda.” Sırıtarak babasına söyledi.

“Eminim yapacaktır.”

“Tabii ki!” Baek başını salladı. “Bir sürü kurabiye pişiririz!”

“Bugün kurabiye yapabilir miyiz?” Jongin sordu. “Baba, bugün kurabiye yapmak istiyorum.”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Gidip malzemelerini alırız sonra.” Diye cevapladı. “Ama önce kahvaltını bitir. Sonra Baekhyun’un Dr. Kim ile görüşmesi var.”

“Yaşasın!” Jongin bağırdı. Çileklerden birisini hızla ağzına attı. “Markete bayılıyorum!” çiğnerken babasına bakıyordu. “Baehyunnie de bizimle gelebilir mi?”

“Beni hiç dinledin mi?” Chanyeol bir kaşını kaldırarak sordu. “Dr. Kim, Baekhyun’la görüşecek. Sen benimle gelebilirsin ama Baekhyun’un vakti yok.”

Jongin yanaklarını şişirdi. “Ama ben Baehyunnie’nin bizimle gelmesini istiyorum!”

“Jongin.” Baekhyun, mafya babasının ses tonuyla gerildi.

“Hayır.” Çocuk bacaklarını savurarak bağırdı. “BenBaehyunnie’nin bizimle gelmesini istiyorum!”

“Park Jongin!”

Babasının alçak sesiyle Jongin başını eğdi. Küçük çocuğun yanaklarından gözyaşları akmaya başlayınca Baekhyun yutkunarak dudağını ısırdı. Nini’nin alt dudağı ses çıkarmamaya çalışırken titriyordu. Minik omuzları sarsılıyordu ve ağzından zayıf bir ses çıktı.

Chanyeol iç çekti. “Jongin.” Çocuk başını kaldırmadı ve masayı dürtmeye başladı. “Jongin.” Adam yeniden seslendi. “Bana bak, Jongin.”

Çocuk sonunda başını kaldırdı. Gözleri yaşlıydı ve yanakları ağlamaktan ıslaktı. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Chanyeol sordu. “Neden kızdın?”

“Baehyunnie’nin bizimle gelmesini istiyorum.” Diye mırıldandı.

“Sana Baekhyun’un bizimle gelemeyeceğini söyledim.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Baekhyun’un Dr. Kim ile görüşmesi gerekiyor. Bunu kaçıramaz.”

“Neden?” çocuk sordu ve kazağının koluyla burnunu sildi.

“Zihinsel olarak acı çekmeyi söylemiştim, hatırlıyor musun?”

Baekhyun, mafya baronu ve üç yaşındaki oğluna bakıyordu. Jongin zihinsel acının ne olduğunu nereden bilecekti? Çocuğun cevabını beklerken kaşlarını çattı Baekhyun.

Kısa bir sessizlikten sonra Jongin başını salladı. “Baehyunnie yaralı.” Mırıldandı ve elini göğsüne götürdü. “Burası.” Kalbini işaret etti.

“Doğru.” Chanyeol mırıldandı ve nazikçe oğlunun çenesini tutarak kaldırdı. “Bu yüzden Baekhyun’un Dr. Kim ile görüşmesi gerekiyor. Çünkü Dr. Kim ona yardım edebilir. Bunu anlıyor musun bebeğim?”

“Evet.” Jongin burnunu çekti. “Özür dilerim, baba.”

Chanyeol uzanarak oğlunun alnını öptü ve başını sevgiyle okşadı. “Sorun değil.” Gülümsedi.

Baekhyun olanlar karşısında hem şaşırmıştı hem de etkilenmişti. Jongin'in zihinsel acıyı tanımlamasına ve Chanyeol’ün yeniden kolayca oğlunu yatıştırmasına şaşırıyordu. Sessizce adamın oğlunun burnunu ve gözyaşlarını silmesini izliyordu.

Baba ve oğul masaya döndüklerinde delikanlı gülümsedi. İkisi de gülümsemesine karşılık verdiler. “Tamamdır.” Chanyeol portakal suyuna uzandı. “Şimdi yiyebiliriz.”

Jongin ilk krepini yedikten sonra baba ve oğul arasındaki küçük çatışma unutulmuş gibiydi. Jongin yeniden cıvıltılı konuşkan ve mutlu haline dönmüştü ve Chanyeol’e bir sürü pasta süsü almak istediğini anlatıyordu.

Onlar kahvaltılarını bitirirken kapı çaldı. Jongin koşarak bakmaya gitti. “Merhaba, merhaba.” İnterkoma bağırdı. “Kim o?”

“Merhaba.” Yumuşak bir erkek sesi cevapladı ve Baekhyun hemen tanıdı. “Benim, Dr. Kim. Baekhyun’u görmeye geldim.”

“Baehyunnie doktorun gelmiş!” Jongin bağırdı. “Baba, kapıyı ben açabilir miyim?”

“Tabi.” Chanyeol başını salladı.

Çocuk cıvıldayarak uzandı ve düğmeye bastı. Düğmeye bastıktan sonra tabureden atladı ve kapıya koşturdu. Chanyeol peşinde köpeklerle kapıyı çoktan açmıştı.

Eve yürürken Dr. Kim köpeklerin başını sevdi. “Merhaba!” Jongin terapisti karşıladı ve minik elini salladı. “Baehyunnie’ye yardım etmeye mi geldiniz?”

“Evet.” Dr. Kim gülümseyerek Jongin'in saçlarını karıştırdı. Sonra çocuğun babasına dönüp elini uzattı. “Merhaba, Bay Park.”

“Nasılsınız, Dr. Kim?” Chanyeol kısa adamın elini sıkarak sordu. “Bugün arabanız yok mu?”

“Yok.” Terapist cevapladı. “Bir kaza geçirdim ve arabam hâlâ tamirde. Taksiyle geldim.”

“Oh, umarım yaralanmamışsınızdır.”

“Benim hatamdı.” Dr. Kim güldü. “Çok hızlı sürüyordum ve ilahi adalet cezamı verdi. Birkaç bereyle atlattım ama kesinlikle dersimi aldım.”

Chanyeol başını salladı ve adamın montunu aldı. Ona dönünce Baekhyun gülümsedi. “Merhaba.” Diye karşıladı.

“Merhaba, Baekhyun.” Dr. Kim gülümsedi. “Nasılsın?”

“İyiyim.”

“Pekâlâ.” Chanyeol boğazını temizledi. “Oturma odasına ya da mutfağa gitmek isterseniz, Jongin'le ben dışarıya çıkıyoruz.”

“Evet! Sonra kurabiyeler yapacağız.” Nini kocaman sırıtarak söyledi.

“Öyle mi?” Dr. Kim konuştu. “Pekâlâ o zaman, Baekhyun’la hemen başlayalım ki siz dönene kadar bitirelim, ha?”

Baekhyun başını salladı ve oturma odasına yöneldi. Chanyeol’e son kez baktıktan sonra odaya girdi. Köpekler peşlerinden gelip ayaklarının dibine oturdular.

Dr. Kim hımlayarak çantasını karıştırdı ve dosyasını çıkardı. “Ee, Baekhyun.” Geriye yaslandı. “Nasılsın?”

“Şey… İyi.” Baekhyun cevapladı.

Kâğıdına bir şey karalayan terapist başını salladı. “Günlerin nasıl geçiyor?”

“Çoğu zamanımı Jongin'le geçiriyorum. Kaymaya gittik ve kardan adam yaptık.”

“Onunlayken bunalıyor musun?” Dr. Kim sordu. “Ondan biraz uzaklaşmak istiyor musun?”

“Hayır,” Baekhyun hızla cevapladı. “Hiç.” Diye ekledi. “Onunla vakit geçirmeyi seviyorum. Neler olduğunu anlıyor mu bilmiyorum ama çok düşünceli bir çocuk; önce yaralı olup olmadığımı soruyor, sonra onunla oynamamı istiyor.”

Adam gülümsedi. “Bay Park yaralı olduğunu ona farklı bir şekilde anlatmış.” Gözlüklerini düzeltti. “Bu iyi bir şey. Bu konuda biraz endişeliydim ama yersizmiş.”

Baekhyun başını salladı ve çocukla geçirdiği zamanı hatırlayınca gülümsedi.

“Bir şeyler farklı. Bacağın nasıl?”

Baekhyun yarasının olduğu yere dokundu. Eşofmanının üzerinden bandajı hissedebiliyordu. “İyileşiyor.” Gülümsedi. “Bazen sızlıyor ve Dr. Choi bandajı yakında çıkaracağını söyledi.”

“Harika.” Dr. Kim yumuşakça gülümsedi. “Hâlâ kâbus görüyor musun?”

“Evet, bir tane gördüm… Çok olmadı.”

“Kâbus görünce nasıl hissediyorsun?”

“Ben…” Baekhyun’un nefesi kesildi. “Ben… Acı veriyor…”

“O kâbuslarda tam olarak ne oluyor?”

Baekhyun’un gözleri yaşardı. “Ben… Ben…”

“Sorun değil.” Dr. Kim bir şeyler yazdı. “Konuşamazsan, sorularıma cevap vermeye çalış. Rüyalarında oraya, olanların olduğu yere geri mi dönüyorsun?”

“Hayır… Bilmiyorum… Her yer karanlık oluyor…”

“Yani karanlık bir oda var.”

“Evet.”

Çocuk gözyaşlarını daha fazla tutamayınca terapist iç çekti. “Seninle konuşuyor mu?”

“Evet…”

“Bana ne dediğini söyleyebilir misin?”

Köpeklerden birisi başını kaldırdı ve koltuğa çıkarak Baekhyun’un korkusunu hissetmiş gibi başını ona sürttü. Delikanlı bir kolunu hayvana doladı ve parmaklarını kürküne gömdü. “O… gitmeyeceğini söylüyor…” Baek soludu, gözyaşları görüşünü bulanıklaştırıyordu. “Hep… Burada olacağını söylüyor…”

“Sözlerine inanıyor musun?”

“Ne?” Baek kaşlarını çattı. “Hayır… Yani…”

“Yani o ölü.” Dr. Kim, Baekhyun’un diyemediğini söyledi. “Yani o ölü ve artık sana zarar veremez.”

“Evet…”

“Ama hâlâ ondan korkuyorsun.”

Baek bağırdı. “Ben…”

Dr. Kim kâğıdı bir kenara koydu ve ayağa kalktı. Yavaşça ağlayan hastasına yaklaştı ve önünde diz çöktü. Baekhyun’un elini tutarak sıktırdı. “Baekhyun, ne kadar sürecek bilmiyorum ama onu aşacaksın. Onu unutacaksın ve o kâbuslar olmadan yeniden huzurla uyuyacaksın.” Diyerek cesaret verici şekilde gülümsedi. “Beyninin bir kısmı onun gittiğini ve sana artık bir şey yapamayacağını biliyor ama diğer kısmının ikna olmaya ihtiyacı var. Negatif kısmın yok olması için daha çok pozitif ve mutlu anılar biriktireceğiz. O anılara bir daha şans vermeyeceğiz.”

“Ve… Ve bu gerçekten işe yarayacak mı?” Baekhyun umutla sordu ve gözyaşlarını sildi.

“Yarayacak.” Dedi Dr. Kim. “Zaman alacak ama işe yarayacak. Güven bana.”

Baekhyun sonunda gülümseyebildi. “Tamam.” Dedi.

“Harika.” Dr. Kim gülümsedi ve elini sıktıktan sonra koltuğuna geri döndü. “O zaman başlayalım. Bu hafta büyük bir şey oldu mu?”

Baekhyunhımladı. “Alışveriş merkezine gittik.”

“Gerçekten mi? Anlatsana.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Eve döndüklerinde Jongin ayakkabılarını ve ceketini çıkarır çıkarmaz oturma odasına koşturdu ve Baekhyun’un üzerine atladı. “Baehyunnie!”

Chanyeol oğluna gözlerini devirerek yere attığı ceketini astı. Kendi ceketini ve ayakkabılarını çıkardıktan sonra alışveriş torbalarını mutfağa götürdü ve masaya koydu.

“Baehyunnie! Gelsene, gel!” Jongin'in sesini duydu. “Babam bize kurabiye kalıpları aldı! Yıldızlar, kar taneleri, ren geyikleri ve Noel ağaçları var!”

Chanyeol kıkırdayarak holde ilerledi. Jongin, Baekhyun’un kazağını tutmuş, neşeyle ve heyecanla zıplıyordu. Dr. Kim vestiyerin oradaydı ve ceketini giyiyordu.

“Bebeğim, Baekhyun’la torbaları boşaltın.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Ben Dr. Kim’i kapıya kadar geçireyim.”

“Peki!” Nini cıvıldayarak Baekhyun’u çekiştirdi. “Gelsene, Baehyunnie!”

“Hoşça kalın.” Delikanlı terapisti eğilerek selamladı ve mutfağa gitti.

Köpekler de dışarıya çıktılar, Dr. Kim ve Chanyeol’ün yanında yürüyorlardı. “Nasıl geçti?” diye sordu.

“İyi gidiyor.” Adam cevapladı. “Ama benden bir şey saklıyor gibi hissediyorum. Bir şey mi oldu?”

“Ne demek istiyorsunuz?” Chanyeol birazcık gerilerek sordu.

Terapist hımladı. “Jongin'in onu kâbuslardan yeterince koruyacağına emindim ama bir kâbus gördüğünü söyledi. Negatif olaylar kâbuslara neden olabiliyor, o yüzden sordum.”

“Oh.” Yeol mırıldandı. “Kötü bir şey oldu, evet.”

“Ne?”

“Annesinin öldüğünü öğrendi.”

“Hımm.” Kim hımlayarak başını salladı. “Annesinin ölümü düşünülünce oldukça sakin ve kendine hâkim bir haldeydi. Eminim henüz tam olarak kavrayamamıştır. Daha fazla kâbusa neden olacaktır. Kötü olmuş, umarım daha büyük adımlar atabiliriz.”

Chanyeol başını salladı ve iç çekti.

“Bay Park, Baekhyun yeniden kendine zarar verdi mi?”

“Ne?” Yeol soludu. “Hayır,” başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, vermedi. Neden soruyorsunuz?”

“Baekhyun okuyamadığım hastalardan birisi.” Diye cevapladı Kim. “Tecavüz kurbanları başına gelenlerle farklı şekillerde başa çıkıyorlar. Kendine zarar vererek Baekhyun çok yaygın yollardan birini seçmiş. Olayı aşmaktan çok uzak olduğunu biliyorum ve hâlâ o kâbusları görüyor ama bilemiyorum, artık neden kendine zarar vermediğini anlayamıyorum ve bu beni endişelendiriyor.”

“Tecavüz kurbanları acılarını azaltmak için başka neler yapıyor?”

“Kendilerine zarar vermenin dışında, pek çok kurban içmeye başlar. Kendilerini bayıltana kadar içerler ve çoğu bağımlı olur. Bazı kurbanlar da kendilerine zarar veren şeyi ararlar.”

Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı. “Neyi?”

“Seks yaparlar.” Dedi terapist. “Sevişecek birilerini bulurlar.”

“Bu onları nasıl etkiliyor peki?” Chanyeol yutkunarak dikkatle sordu.

“Farklı etkileri olabiliyor. Eğer bir kurban sevdikleri ya da yakın hissettikleri birisiyle sevişirse, geçmiş deneyimleriyle başa çıkmada çok yardımcı olabiliyor. Ama tabi tartışmalı bir durum. Çoğu meslektaşım bunun ruh sağlığına daha çok zarar verdiğini düşünüyor.”

“Siz ne düşünüyorsunuz?”

Dr. Kim iç çekti. “Emin değilim ama sevgi ve ilginin psikolojik acıya en iyi gelen şey olduğuna inanıyorum.”

“Sizce Baekhyun yeniden kendine zarar verecek mi?”

“Dediğim gibi onu okuyamıyorum. Gerçekten bilmiyorum.”

Chanyeol başını sallayarak terapiste kapıyı açtı. “Teşekkürler, Dr. Kim.”

“Lafı bile olmaz.” Kim gülümsedi ve kapıdan çıktı. “Bay Park, Baekhyun’un ailenizden olmadığını ve buraya engellenemez sonuçlardan dolayı geldiğini söylemiştiniz. Onun hakkında ne düşünüyorsunuz bilmiyorum ama sizin yanınızda çok rahat hissettiğini söyleyebilirim. Umarım ona bir arkadaş ya da aile üyesiymiş gibi davranabilirsiniz. Ruh sağlığına çok yardım edecektir.”

“Elimden geleni yaparım.” Chanyeol gülümsemeye çalıştı.

“Teşekkürler.” Dedi Kim. Çantasını kolunun altına sıkıştırdı ve taksisi köşeden döndü. “Pekâlâ, birkaç hafta sonra görüşürüz. Baekhyun’un durumunda bir değişiklik olursa lütfen beni arayın.”

“Tabii ki.” Yeol başını salladı. “Hoşça kalın.”

“Hoşça kalın, Bay Park.”

Kapıyı kapatıp eve dönerken derin bir iç çekti Chanyeol. Elini saçlarında gezdirerek terapistin dediklerini düşünüyordu. Görünüşe bakılırsa Baekhyun her şeyle başa çıkmak için seksi seçmişti ve Chanyeol kendisinin yüzünden olduğuna emindi. Ona hiç dokunmamış olsaydı, başta onunla yatmasaydı, Baekhyun şu anda ondan sevişmek istemezdi. Fakat diğer yandan, seks kendine zarar vermesinden daha iyi değil miydi?

“Siktir.” Chanyeol küfretti ve yoluna çıkan bir taşı tekmeledi. “Eğer bir kurban sevdikleri ya da yakın hissettikleri birisiyle sevişirse…” Dr. Kim’in sözlerini tekrarladı. “Sevmek mi?”

Baekhyun ona karşı böyle bir his geliştirmiş olabilir miydi?

“Saçmalık.” Düşüncesine güldü. Baekhyun tabii ki onu sevmiyordu. Sonuçta onu bu duruma sokan kendisi sayılırdı. Hwang, Jongin'i kaçırmak istediğinde Baekhyun onun evinde olmasaydı, asla tecavüze uğramazdı. Bu acıyı hiç yaşamamış olurdu.

Yavaş adımlarla eve döndü. Ön kapıyı açarken ıslık çaldı ve üç köpek derhal yanına koştu. Ayakkabılarını çıkarıp montunu asarken mutfaktan gelen sesleri dinliyordu. “Baehyunnie, fıstık seviyor musun?” oğlunun sorduğunu duydu.

“Nasıl fıstık?” Baekhyun sordu.

Mutfağa varınca kapıya yaslandı ve oğlunun torbaları karıştırmasını izledi. “Bunları.” Cıvıldayarak bir paket kavrulmuş fıstık çıkardı. “Seviyor musun?”

Baekhyun başını sallayarak paketi çocuktan aldı. “Sen de seviyor musun?”

“Hayır,” Nini yüzünü buruşturdu. “Babam seviyor ama ben sevmiyorum.”

Baekhyun çocuğun sevimli ifadesine kıkırdadı ve paketi tezgâha koydu. Gözünün kenarıyla hareketi fark edince başını kaldırdı. Mafya baronunun gözleriyle bakışları buluştuğunda yanaklarına yayılan kızarıklığa engel olamadı. Chanyeol ona gülümseyerek masaya yaklaştı ve torbalardan birine uzandı. “Yapmaya başlamak ister misiniz?”

Jongin zıplayarak bağırdı. “Evet.” Kurabiye kalıplarından birisini aldı ve babasına gösterdi. “Baba, ya sen?”

“Olmaz.” Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “Bitirmem gereken işlerim var.” Oğlu dudak büzünce gülümsedi. “Ayrıca eminim ki Baekhyun benden daha iyi bir pastacıdır.”

Pişirme seansı için gerekli olanları yerleştirdikten sonra Chanyeol onları yalnız bıraktı ve ofisinden bilgisayarını almaya gitti. Sonra oturma odasına indi. Ara sıra mutfaktan gelen neşeli bir çığlık ya da heyecanlı seslerle başını kaldırıp ikiliyi gözlüyordu.

Baekhyun, minik Jongin'le kurabiye yaparken çok eğlenmişti. Çok geçmeden mutfak ve evin büyük bölümü tatlı kokmaya başladı. O ve minik mafya bebeği kurabiyelerini çikolata ve tatlı şekerlemelerle süslemelerini bitirdiklerinde Dr. Choi göründü.

“Nasıl hissediyorsun?”

“İyi.” Baekhyun gülümseyerek cevapladı ve Dr. Choi ona gülümseyerek baktı. “Bacağım artık acımıyor.”

“Bu harika.” Doktor sandalyeye oturdu. “Bir bakayım, belki bugün bandajı çıkarabiliriz. Lütfen, pantolonunu çıkar.”

Baekhyun denileni yaparak pantolonunu çıkardı ve sandalyeye astı. Eldivenlerini taktıktan sonra Dr. Choi yanına geldi. “Sorun mu var?” doktor kaşlarını çatınca sordu.

“Bu nasıl oluştu?”

Baekhyun baldırına baktı ve bandajın üstündeki teninde parlayan ısırık izini görünce kızardı. “Ben…” Chanyeol’ün yaptığını bildiği ize bir yalan uydurmaya çalışıyordu. “Jongin'le oynuyorduk ve o… o yanlışlıkla bana tekme attı…”

Doktor inanmış görününce rahatlamayla iç çekti. Dr. Choi’nin bandajı dikkatle çıkarmasını ve yaraya bakmasını izledi. “İyi görünüyor, bugün çıkarabiliriz.”

Baekhyun gülümsedi. “Gerçekten mi?” emin olmak istiyordu.

Doktor başını sallayarak döndü ve birkaç malzeme aldı. “Gerçekten iyi görünüyor.” Bandajı çıkarırken söyledi. “Tabii ki, iz kalacak ama kötü görünmeyecektir.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Akşam olduğunda Baekhyun yatağında oturmuş, baldırındaki yaraya bakıyordu. İç çekerek iyileşen yerini okşadı.

“Baehyunnie?”

Adını duyunca başını kaldırdı. Jongin açık kapıdan kafasını uzatmış, kocaman gözlerle ona bakıyordu. “Selam.” Gülümsedi.

“Canın mı yanıyor?” Nini odaya girerken sordu. Delikanlının yatağına yaklaştı ve üzerine çıktı. Baekhyun’un baldırındaki yarayı görünce nefesini tuttu. “Bu büyük bir çizikmiş!”

Baekhyun kıkırdadı. “Çizik değil. Yara izi.”

“Yara izi mi?” çocuk şaşkınca başını yana yatırdı.

“Bir yerin çizildiğinde, yara çok derinse o zaman tenin kendi kendine orayı onaramaz ve iz kalır.”

“Ne zaman geçecek?”

“Hiçbir zaman.” Dedi Baek. “Yara izleri kalıcıdır. Bazen birazcık solarlar ama bir kere iz kaldı mı sonsuza kadar kalır.”

“Sonsuza kadar mı?” Jongin tekrarladı ve Baekhyun başını sallayınca ofladı. “Sonsuzluk çok uzun.”

Delikanlı güldü. “Evet, öyle.”

Yara izine bakarak kaşlarını çattı Jongin. “Gerçekten hiç geçmeyecek mi?”

“Hayır.”

“Sana inanmıyorum!” Nini kaşlarını çattı ve diz çöktü. “Geçecek! Benim öpmem gerekiyor!” uzanarak dolgun, minik dudaklarını kırmızı ize bastırdı. “Appam ve baban ah’ların öpücükle iyileşeceğini söylerlerdi.” Birkaç kere daha öptü. “İşte!” sertçe başını sallayarak Baekhyun’a baktı. “Artık geçecek!”

Baekhyun çocuğun sevimliliğine ve azmine kıkırdadı. “Teşekkür ederim.” Gülümseyerek saçlarını okşadı.

“Baehyunnie, bana masal okur musun?”

“Tabi.”

Jongin cıvıldayarak yataktan indi. “Ben gidip kitap getireyim.” Sırıtarak koştu. Kısa süre sonra elinde renkli bir kitapla odaya geri döndü. Yatağa çıkarak Baekhyun’un yanına uzandı. “Masal!”

Örtüyü üzerlerine öptükten sonra Baekhyun kitabı açtı ve Pamuk Prenses masalını mafya bebeğine okumaya başladı. Hikâyenin yarısına gelince Jongin ona doğru sokuldu.

Minik Park neşeyle Baekhyun’la beraber yedi cücenin adını tekrarlarken Baba Park odanın dışında duvara yaslanmış, açık kapıdan masalı dinliyordu.

“Babam bana her zaman cüce diyor.” Jongin aniden söyleyince Chanyeol gülümsedi. “Ama ben cüce değilim! Uzun olacağım. Babam gibi!”

“Baban gibi uzamak mı istiyorsun?”

“Evet!”

“Neden?”

“Uzun olduğumda babamın artık beni korumasına gerek kalmaz! Kendimi koruyabilirim.” Mafya baronu sözleri duyunca yutkundu. “Baehyunnie’yi de koruyabilirim! Güçlü olacağım! Bir daha asla yara izin olmayacak!” uzun adamın yanağından bir damla yaş süzüldü.

“Oh, Jongin.” Chanyeol soluyarak elinin tersiyle gözyaşını sildi. “Sen zaten çok güçlüsün.”


	14. 14.Bölüm

Noel’e bir gün kalmıştı ve Jongin heyecandan ölüyordu. Evin içinde tavşan gibi zıplayarak koşturuyor, Chanyeol’ün getirdiği dev gibi Noel ağacına bakarak çığlıklar atıyordu. “Jongin.” İsmi adamın dudaklarından uyarıcı bir tonda döküldü.

“Jongin, gel buraya.” Baekhyun küçüğe seslendi ve koltuktaki boş yere vurdu. “Öyle koşturursan tehlikeli olur.”

“Neden?” Nini koltuğa çıkarken sordu. “Neden tehlikeli olsun?”

“Ağaç çok ağır ve yanlışlıkla üzerine düşerse, incinirsin.” Baek açıkladı.

“Babam da mı?”

“Evet, baban da incinir.” Baek başını salladı. “O yüzden burada dur, tamam mı?”

“Peki!” çocuk cıvıldayarak başını salladı. Sabırla Baekhyun’un yanında oturup babasının Noel ağacını süslemesini izledi.

Chanyeol kollarını sıvamıştı, kasları ortadaydı. Kolunun alt kısımları çam yapraklarından dolayı kızarmıştı. Ağaç çok büyük ve ağır olduğu için Baek yardım etmeyi önermişti ancak Chanyeol onu geçiştirerek yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle reddetmişti. “Senin için çok ağır.”

Şimdi Baekhyun ayağının dibindeki Noel süsleriyle koltukta oturuyordu. Köpeklerden birisinin başı çantaların üzerindeydi, merakla karıştırıyordu. İki topun birbirine çarpmasıyla çıkan ses Jongin'in dikkatini çekti ve koltuktan indi. Yere oturarak torbalardan birine uzandı. “Güzel, güzel.” Dolgun dudaklarında memnun bir gülümsemeyle hımladı ve altın rengi topu havaya kaldırdı.

Baekhyun ona gülümsedi. “Heyecanlı mısın?”

“Evet, evet.” Nini başını salladı ve torbayı karıştırmaya başladı. “Ağacı güzelleştirelim ki Noel baba bize hediye bıraksın.”

“Ona süt ve kurabiye de bırakmayacak mıyız?”

“O da var.” Mafya bebeği söyledi. “Ama ağaç çok güzel olmalı. Noel baba, çirkin Noel ağaçlarına bakmak istemez.”

Baekhyun kıkırdadı. “O zaman elinden geleni yap.”

“Sen de bana yardım etmelisin.” Jongin sertçe başını salladı. “Babam da yıldıza yardım etmeli.” ağacın tepesine konacak parlayan yıldızı gösterdi.

On dakika sonra minik Jongin sonunda ağacı süslemeye başlayabilmişti. Baekhyun’la beraber koca ağacın etrafında dans ettiler ve altın, kırmızı topları astılar. Çok geçmeden düz ağaç parlayan ışıklarla süslü Noel ağacına dönüşmüştü.

Babasının yardımıyla yıldızı tepeye oturtan Jongin gururla gülümsüyordu. “İşte!”

“Çok güzel.” Chanyeol övdü ve oğlunu yere bıraktı. “Noel baba çok sevecek.” Oğlunun saçlarını okşayarak gülümsedi. “Bir şeyler yiyelim mi?”

Jongin ve Baekhyun başlarını salladılar. “Yemekte ne var baba?”

“Bilmem. Ne yemek istersin?”

“Pizza sipariş edebilir miyiz?”

Mafya baronu bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Pizza mı?”

“Evet.” Nini başını salladı. “Geçen sefer Baehyunnie ve benim yediğim pizza. Bir de dondurma.”

“Olur istiyorsan.” Chanyeol iç çekerek Baekhyun’a baktı. “Pizza olur mu?”

“Pizza her zaman olur.” Baek uzun adama gülümsedi.

Pizza istedikleri için Chanyeol siparişi verdi. Büyük boy pizza ve dondurma yoldayken Jongin birkaç tane film seçti ve ertesi gün Noel baba için Baekhyun’la çikolatalı kurabiye yapmaya karar verdi. Bu sırada Chanyeol üç köpeği yürüyüşe çıkardı ve teslimatçı çocuk geldiğinde döndü. “Üstü kalsın.” Kırmızı şapkalı genç çocuğa parayı uzatırken söyledi.

“Ama bu çok fazla.” Teslimatçı çocuk şaşırmıştı, titrek elinde 50 dolar vardı.

Chanyeol başını iki yana sallayarak kapıyı açtı. “Mutlu Noeller.” Diyerek şaşkın çocuğa yumuşak bir gülümseme sundu ve köpeklerin girmesi için kapıyı iyice açtı.

“M-Mutlu Noeller.” Çocuk hızla eğildi. “İyi geceler. Hoşça kalın.”

Chanyeol adama son kez baktıktan sonra eve girdi. “Kim pizza istiyor?”

Kelime ağzından çıkar çıkmaz Jongin ellerini çırparak hole doğru koşturmaya başladı. “Ben! Ben istiyorum!” kollarını açarak Chanyeol’den büyük kutuyu aldı. “Baehyunnie.” Oturma odasına koşturdu. “Pizza geldi!”

Ayakkabılarını çıkarıp dondurmaları dondurucuya koyduktan sonra Chanyeol de oturma odasına geçti. Oğlu çoktan kutuyu açmış, dudaklarını yalıyordu. “Leziz kokuyor.”

“O zaman yiyelim.” Dedi Yeol ve oğlunun yanına oturdu.

Baekhyun uzun mafya baronunun pizzayı yemesini dikkatle izliyordu. Chanyeol’ü böyle görmeyi seviyordu; gündelik kıyafetler içinde, yapılı olmayan saçları ve yumuşak hatlarıyla. Ona hoş bir duygu yaşatıyordu ve kalbini hızlandırıyordu. Yanaklarının ısındığını hissedince bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Baehyunnie, yesene.” Dedi Jongin ve bacağını dürttü. Kutuya uzanarak bir parça aldı ve delikanlıya uzattı.

“Teşekkürler.” Baekhyun gülümseyerek pizzayı aldı. Bir ısırık aldığında Jongin memnun olarak kendi yemeğine döndü.

Pizzanın çoğunu ve iki kutu dondurmayı yedikten sonra Chanyeol, Jongin'in seçtiği filmi açtı. Çok geçmeden Simba, Timon ve Pumba ekranda belirdiler ve Nini onlarla beraber neşeyle şarkılarını söylüyordu.

Baekhyun koltukta oturmuş, ekrana odaklanmaya çalışıyordu ama ara sıra bakışlarını Chanyeol’den ayıramıyordu. Adam her zamanki gibi koltukta oturuyordu ve köpeklerden birisini seviyordu. Bakışları televizyondaydı ve ara sıra dudaklarında yumuşak bir gülümseme beliriyordu. Baekhyun mafya baronunun yüzüne öyle odaklanmıştı ki birden midesi bulanana kadar bakakalmıştı. Eliyle ağzını kapatarak ayağa fırladı ve banyoya koştu.

Delikanlının ani hareketiyle yerinde sıçramıştı Chanyeol. Başını çevirdi ve Baekhyun’un banyoya koşturduğunu görünce kaşlarını çattı. Oğlunun dikkatini çekmeden Chanyeol de kalktı ve peşinden gitti. Kapı kapalı değildi ve tıklayarak girdi. “Baekhyun?”

Delikanlı klozete eğilmiş, kusuyordu. Chanyeol kokuyla beraber burnunu kırıştırdı. “Baekhyun, iyi misin?”

Baekhyun soluyarak başını iki yana salladı. “Midem bulanıyor.” Nefesini düzenlemeye çalışıyordu. Sifona bastı ve doğruldu. Bacakları titriyordu ve sendeleyip düşecekken Chanyeol kolundan yakaladı. “Bilmiyorum…”

“Çok yemişsindir belki.” Çocuğun kolundan tutarak suyu açtı Chanyeol. Baekhyun’un ağzını çalkalayıp yüzünü yıkamasını izledi. “Çay ister misin?”

“Hayır,” dedi Baek. “Sorun değil.”

“Emin misin? Mideni rahatlatır.”

“Evet, eminim.”

Chanyeol oturma odasına giden Baekhyun’u izlerken endişeliydi. Delikanlı karnını tutuyordu ve adımları yavaş, titrekti. Elinde değildi, Baekhyun’a zorla çay içiremezdi. Baekhyun’un arkasından oturma odasına gidip yerine oturdu. Fakat filme dikkatini veremiyordu. Bakışları Baekhyun’un üzerindeydi ve her hareketini inceliyordu.

Film boyunca iki kez daha banyoya gitti Baekhyun ama sadece birinde geri geldi. O dönmeyince endişelenen Chanyeol bakmaya gitti. Baekhyun’u klozetin yanında oturmuş, başını duvara yaslamış halde buldu. Baekhyun yanıyordu; gördüğü anda fark etmişti. Perçemleri alnına yapışmıştı ve yanakları kızarmıştı. Ter damlaları boynuna doğru akıyordu ve zorla nefes alıyordu.

Chanyeol iç çekerek önünde eğildi. “Haydi, seni yatağa götürelim.” Diyerek kucağına aldı.

Neyse ki Jongin filme dalmıştı, o yüzden arkasında olanların farkında değildi. Babası delikanlıyı yatağına götürüyordu. Chanyeol terli kıyafetlerini çıkarıp yatağına yatırdığında Baekhyun uyur uyanık bir haldeydi. Adam alnına soğuk ve ıslak havluyu koyarken irkilmişti sadece. “Gidip ilaç getireceğim. Uyanık kalmaya çalış, tamam mı?” Baekhyun ne dediğini anlamasa da başını salladı; adamın sesi derin bir kuyudan geliyormuş gibiydi.

Chanyeol odadan çıktı ancak döndüğünde Baekhyun uyuyakalmıştı. Onu uyandırmak istemeyerek ilaç şişesini komodinin üzerine koydu ve odadan çıktı.

“Baba, neredeydin? Baehyunnie nerede?” Chanyeol oturma odasına girince sordu Jongin.

“Telefon görüşmesi yaptım.” Babası bahane uydurdu. “Baekhyun da yorulmuş, uyumaya gitti.”

“Oh.” Nini başını saate çevirdi. “Geç mi oldu?”

“Çok geç değil.” Chanyeol gülümsedi. “İstersen bir film daha izleyebilirsin.”

“İsterim.” Çocuk gülümseyerek DVD köşesine koştu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Chanyeol gece boyunca uyanıp durdu. Neredeyse her saat başı kalkıp genci kontrol ediyordu. Aniden ateşlenmesi ve Dr. Choi’nin yokluğu onu endişelendiriyordu. Sık sık hissetmediği bir histi ve bu onu daha çok endişelendiriyordu. Genci her kontrol ettiğinde kıyafetlerini değiştirmek zorunda kalıyordu. Baekhyun anormal derecede sıcaktı ve terliyordu; gecenin sonunda tişörtü kalmadığı için Chanyeol, Baekhyun’a kendi kıyafetlerinden giydirmek zorunda kaldı. Delikanlı sabaha iyi olmazsa Chanyeol doktor çağıracaktı. Çünkü bu normal bir ateş değildi.

Neyse ki Baekhyun’un ateşi düşmüştü ve daha iyi hissediyordu. Hâlâ terliyordu ve yanakları kızarıktı ama kendi başına yürüyebiliyordu.

“Bunu iç.” Chanyeol ona ilaçları uzattı. Baekhyun yeşil rengi görünce yüzünü buruşturdu ve mafya baronu sevimli ifadesine kıkırdadı. “Bakma öyle, iç.”

“İstemiyorum.” Baekhyun sevimli bir şekilde sızlandı ama sonunda kapağını açıp içti. Acı tadıyla titredi. “Zehir gibi tadı var.”

“Bir şey olmaz.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Duşa girip yıkanmalısın ama küvette çok kalma.”

“Tamam.” Baek başını salladı. “Özür dilerim.” diye fısıldadı.

“Özür mü? Ne için?” Chanyeol kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Ateşinin çıkması senin suçun değil. Hasta olduğun için özür dilememelisin. Şimdi gidip yıkan. Kendini iyi hissedersen, kahvaltıya inersin.” Dedikten sonra Chanyeol odadan çıktı ve masada bekleyen Jongin'in yanına gitti.

Baekhyun hızlı bir duş alıp on beş dakika sonra mutfağa girdi. Jongin hemen kızarmış yanaklarını fark etti ve nefesini tuttu. “Baehyunnie hasta mı oldun?”

“Bir şey değil.” Baek gülümseyerek masaya oturdu. “Sadece ateşim var.”

“Bu yüzden mi erken yattın?”

“Evet.”

Nini hımladı. “Şimdi daha iyi misin? Eğer değilsen, yatağına dönmelisin.”

“İyiyim.” Dedi delikanlı. “Daha iyi hissediyorum.”

“Peki, Noel baba için kurabiye yapabilecek miyiz?”

“Tabii ki yapabiliriz.”

“Tabi ateşin yeniden çıkmazsa.” Chanyeol araya girdi. “Bayılmanı istemem.”

“Hayır, Baehyunnie bayılamaz.” Jongin dudak büzdü. “Sen iyi hissediyorsan, kurabiye yapabiliriz.”

“Söz.” Baek gülümseyerek serçe parmağını kaldırdı. “Dinlenip çay içeceğim, böylece daha iyi hissedeceğim.”

Jongin serçe parmağını Baekhyun’unkine geçirdi ve neşeyle bağırdı. “Peki, peki! Serçe parmak sözü. Şimdi yemelisin, babam bize çörek yaptı.”

Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Bebeğim, onlara kruvasan deniyor. Söyleyebilir misin?”

Denedi ama başaramadı. “Gülme!” Jongin yanaklarını şişirerek küçük kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. “Söylemesi çok zor.”

“Özür dilerim bebeğim.”

“Hâlâ gülüyorsun.” Nini sızlandı. “Baba çok kötüsün.”

Baekhyun daha sonra iyileşmişti. Chanyeol yeterince çay içmesini sağlamıştı ve bu onu heyecanlandırmıştı. Öğlenin erken saatlerinde Chanyeol evden çıktı, Jongin'le onu yalnız bıraktı. Çocuk oturma odasında köpeklerle oynarken Baekhyun kurabiye malzemelerini hazırladı. Gerekli malzemeleri ve kalıpları ayarladı. “Jongin, kurabiyeleri şimdi yapmak ister misin?”

“Evet.” Çığlıktan sonra Jongin'in ayak sesleri duyuldu. “Noel baba için kurabiye yapalım.”

Çok geçmeden kurabiyeler fırına girmişti ve tüm evi tatlı bir koku sarmalamıştı. Baekhyun kendi ve Jongin'in saçlarını sevimli, renkli tokalarla tutturduktan sonra Heesoo'nun benekli önlüğünü takmıştı. “Hamurdan çok yeme.” Çocuğu uyardı. “Karnın ağrır.”

“Pardon.” Nini sırıtarak ağzını sildi. “Duruyorum. Söz.”

“Akıllı çocuk.” Baekhyun minik mafyayı övdü ve burnunu dürttü. “Gel, kurabiyelere bakalım.”

Beraber fırına gittiler ve önünde oturdular. “Pişmiş mi?”

“Henüz değil.” Dedi Baek. “Birkaç dakikası var.”

“Noel baba kurabiyeleri sevecek mi?”

“Eminim sevecektir.”

“Ama ya tatlı değillerse?”

Baekhyun gülümsedi. “Yine de sevecektir. Sevgiyle yapılan her şey harika olur.”

Jongin kıkırdamaya başlayınca Baekhyun bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Appam da her zaman benim sevgiyle yapıldığımı söylerdi.”

“Doğru demiş.” Delikanlı başını salladı. “Sen harikasın.”

“Baehyunnie de çokça sevgiyle yapılmış olmalı.”

“Öyle mi?”

“Evet.” Jongin parlakça gülümsedi. Ayağa kalktı ve kollarını Baekhyun’a doladı. “Çünkü Baehyunnie süper şahane harika.”

“O zaman sen de süper ötesi şahane harikasın.”

Jongin meydan okumayı kabullendi ve kendilerini o kadar kaptırdılar ki Noel babanın kurabiyelerini unuttular.

Chanyeol eve geldiğinde yanık kokusuyla karşılaştı. “Kahretsin.” Ayakkabılarını çıkarmadan hemen mutfağa koştu. “Bu koku da ne?”

“Kurabiyeleri yaktık.” Jongin cevapladı. “Unuttuk.”

Elini sallayarak Chanyeol camları açtı. “Nasıl unuttunuz?”

“Unutmuşuz işte.” Küçük çocuk omuzlarını silkti. “Sen de unutmuyor musun?”

Küstah karşılıkla şaşıran Chanyeol güldü. “Oh, birileri giderek yaramazlaşıyor mu ne?”

“Hiçte bile!” Nini gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı. “Ben iyi bir çocuğum. En iyisiyim.”

“En iyisi mi?” uzun mafya kıkırdadı. “Bu kelimeyi nereden öğrendin?”

“Baehyunnie öğretti.”

“Ah.” Yeol delikanlıya baktı. “Nasıl hissediyorsun?”

“İyiyim.” Baekhyun utangaçça gülümsedi.

“Güzel.” Dedi adam. “Ben burayı havalandırırken lütfen oturma odasına geç. Üşümeni istemem. Jongin, sen de lütfen Baekhyun’la git.”

“Ama Noel babanın kurabiyelerini bitirmemiz lazım.”

“Sonra bitirirsiniz. Biraz ara verin.”

“Peki.” Çocuk Baekhyun’un elinden tutarak çekiştirdi. “Gel Baehyunnie.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Bir tane daha, bir tane daha.”

“Bebeğim, beş kurabiye yeter.”

“Hayırrrr, bir tane daha.”

Daha sonra yatma saatinden önce Jongin ve babası Noel babaya süt ve kurabiye hazırlıyordu. Baekhyun, Jongin'in renkli kurabiyeleri tabağa koymasını eğlenerek izliyordu. “Jongin, Noel baba bu gece bir sürü kurabiye yiyecek, değil mi? Karnının ağrımasını ister misin?”

Karın ağrısını duyunca Jongin nefesini tuttu. “Hayır,” diyerek kurabiyelerden birkaçını geri koydu. “Bu kötü olur.”

“Gördün mü?” dedi Chanyeol. “Beş kurabiye yeter de artar. Şimdi gidip oturma odasına koyalım. Ben sütü getireyim.”

Jongin neşeyle oturma odasına gitti ve tabağı sehpaya, mumdan süsün yanına koydu.

“Tamamdır.” Chanyeol sütü de koyduktan sonra söyledi. “Yatma zamanı yoksa Noel baba hediyeleri bırakmaya gelmez.”

“Tamam, tamam.” Aşırı heyecanlı olan Nini zıplıyordu. “Hepimizin yatması gerekiyor.”

Çocuğun mutluluğu çok sevimliydi ve Baekhyun’a Noel babaya inandığı zamanları hatırlatıyordu. Harika zamanlardı ve bittiği için onu üzüyordu. Yatağına gitmeden önce Baekhyun, baba ve oğlun masal saatine katıldı. Chanyeol’ün rahatlatıcı bir sesi vardı ve onun sesinden Aladdin’i dinlemek ninni gibiydi. Gözlerini açık tutmakta zorlanıyordu Baekhyun. Ama ara sıra Jongin'in yanını dürtmesiyle kendine geliyordu.

“Tatlı rüyalar Baehyunnie.” Yanağına bir öpücük kondurarak delikanlıya iyi geceler diledi ve Baekhyun kendi yatağına giderken el salladı. “Yarın görüşürüz.”

“Tamam.” Baek gülümsedi. “İyi geceler.”

Gece kısa geçmişti ve Baekhyun ateşi çıktığı için birkaç kez uyanmıştı. Chanyeol’ün kendisine bıraktığı ilacı ve mümkün olduğunda çokça su içti. İki kere kıyafetlerini değiştirdi ve sabah erken saatlerde sonunda ateşi düştü, rahatça uyuyabildi. Maalesef uykusu sabah dokuzda odasına dalan Jongin tarafından bölündü. “Baehyunnie!”

Baekhyun inleyerek yanına döndü. “Hayır.”

“Ama Baehyunnie, Noel baba gelmiş. Hediyeler getirmiş. Bir sürü hem de.”

“O zaman sen gidip aç.” Baek yastığına mırıldandı.

“Ama sen de seninkileri açmalısın.”

Baekhyun artık uyanıktı. Hediyeler mi? Ona mı? Olamazdı. “Bana mı?” diye sordu ve sırtüstü döndü. “Emin misin?”

Jongin başını salladı. “Sana ve bana hediyeler var. Üzerinde adın yazıyor.”

Baekhyun yavaşça yataktan çıktı ve Jongin'in peşinden aşağıya indi. Çocuk o kadar çok heyecanlıydı ki az daha merdivenlerden yuvarlanacaktı. Oturma odasında Chanyeol yoktu. Köpekler oradaydı yalnız. Baekhyun’u karşılamak için kalktılar. Baek’in gözleri Noel ağacının altındaki hediye yığınına çevrildi. Bazıları renkli kâğıtlara sarılıyken diğerleri mavi renkteydi.

“Bak, Baehyun, bak. Senin adın.” Nini mavi hediyelerden birini göstererek söyledi.

Baekhyun sertçe yutkundu. Chanyeol’ün ona Noel için bir şeyler almasına inanamıyordu. Mahcup olmuştu ve ağlayacak gibi hissediyordu. “Bakmak ister misin?” Chanyeol’ün derin sesiyle sıçradı Baek. Arkasını döndüğünde adamın koyu gözleriyle karşılaştı. “Gidip baksana.” Chanyeol gülümseyerek söyledi.

“T-Tamam.” Baekhyun dikkatle Noel ağacına yaklaştı. Jongin çoktan hediyelerini açmaya başlamıştı ve çığlık atıyordu. İlk hediyesine uzanırken kalbi hızlanmıştı. Düz, kare bir paketti ama ağırdı. Baekhyun merakla kâğıdı yırttı ve ünlü teknoloji şirketinin logosunu görünce nefesi kesildi. Yeni laptopla karşı karşıya gelince elleri titremeye başladı. Jongin'e oyuncaklarını açmada yardım eden Chanyeol’e baktı ve sonra bakışlarını laptopa çevirdi. Bir süre sonra kenara bırakarak diğer hediyesine uzandı.

Baekhyun çocuk olduğu zamanlara dönmüş gibiydi. Her paketi açtığında kalbi hızlanıyordu. Laptop, kıyafetler, kitaplar; Chanyeol ona bir sürü hediye almıştı ve dağ gibi Noel hediyelerinin sonu yok gibiydi. “Beğendin mi?”

Baek başını kaldırdı ve hemen salladı. “Ben…”

Chanyeol gülümsedi. “Güzel. Sana bilgisayarını alamayacağını söylerken vermek istemediğimden değildi. Çünkü ortada laptop falan yoktu. Buraya gönderilen tüm eşyalar odana gitti. Yeni bir tane istersin diye düşündüm.”

Baekhyun başını salladı, Chanyeol’ün sesli cevap aradığı yoktu. Gülümseyerek yerden kalktı ve mutfağa gitti. Baekhyun bir süre ardından baktıktan sonra ayağa kalktı ve arkasından koştu. Chanyeol’ü mutfağın girişinde yakaladı. Kollarını arkadan mafya baronunun beline doladı ve yüzünü sırtına gömdü. “Teşekkür ederim.”

Bir saniyelik sessizlik oldu. “Rica ederim.” Chanyeol karnındaki küçük elleri kavradı. “Mutlu Noeller.”


	15. 15.Bölüm

Oturma odasında dolanarak adamlarından birisinin gelmesini bekliyordu Chanyeol. Adam sonunda göründüğünde mafya baronu derin kaş çatışıyla ona döndü. “Ne lan bu?”

Hırlamasıyla adam başını eğdi. “B-Bilmiyorum, patron.” Chanyeol’ün elindeki mektuba bakıyordu.

“Bilmiyor musun? Ne zaman geldi bu?”

“Bir saat önce, patron.”

“Bir saat önce mi? Benim neden şimdi haberim oluyor?!”

“Önce göndereni kontrol etmenin iyi olacağını düşündük.”

“Antedi lanet olasıca zambak. Sence kimden gelmiş olabilir?!”

Adam sessiz kaldı ve Chanyeol öfkeyle homurdandı. “Git, çocukları topla. On dakikaya çıkıyoruz.” Mafya baronu adamın aceleyle bodruma koşturmasını izledi. Elindeki mektubu buruşturarak yukarıya çıktı.

Baekhyun ve Jongin çocuğun odasında Noel babanın getirdiği oyuncakları oynuyordu. Delikanlının başı hemen ona çevrildi. “Bir yere gitmem lazım.”

Baekhyun başını salladı. “Tamam.”

“Size kartımı bırakacağım, istediğinizi sipariş verin.”

Baek yeniden başını salladı. Chanyeol’ün ofisine gitmesini izledi. Açık kapıdan adamın çekmecesinden bir silah aldığını gördü. Delikanlı yutkundu. Chanyeol’ün yanına silah almasının gecenin katliamla biteceğinin alameti olduğunu biliyordu.

Chanyeol ofisinden çıkınca gözleri buluştu ve Baekhyun hemen bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Endişelenmene gerek yok.” Dedi Chanyeol ve Baek başını kaldırdı. “Sadece bir randevu.”

“Tehlikeli bir randevu olmalı.” Baek şaka yapmaya çalıştı.

Chanyeol gülümsedi. “Eşeği sağlam kazığa bağlamalısın.” Dedi. Baekhyun’un yanından geçip oğluna gitti ve önünde eğildi. Jongin gülümseyerek babasına bakıyordu. “Benim işe gitmem lazım bebeğim.” Çocuğa söyledi ve başını okşadı. “Ama sen yatmadan önce dönerim.”

“Peki.” Dedi Jongin.

“Pekâlâ.” Mafya baronu oğlunun alnını öptü. “Uslu bir çocuk ol.”

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün ayağa kalkıp özel dairesine giden kapıdan uzaklaşmasını izledi.

“Baehyunnie?”

Jongin'in seslenmesiyle Baekhyun bakışlarını kapıdan ayırdı. “Hımm?”

Minik çocuğun yüzünde kocaman, aptal bir sırıtış vardı. “Babam bize yemek getiren nazik adamı çağırabileceğimizi söyledi, değil mi?”

“Evet.” Baek başını salladı. “Niye ki? Yine pizza mı istiyorsun?”

“Hayırrrr.” Dedi Nini. “Tavuk istiyorum!”

“Nugget mı?”

“Hayır, tavuk.” Çocuk havaya fırladı. “Gerçek tavuk.” Dedi ve elleriyle tavuk şekilleri yapmaya çalıştı. “Çıtır çıtır ve süper leziz tavuktan.”

“Ahh.” Baekhyun hımladı. “Kızarmış tavuk istiyorsun. Pekâlâ, kızarmış tavuk istiyorsan, kızarmış tavuk sipariş edebiliriz.”

Jongin'le pizza seçmek kolaydı ancak tavuk seçmek apayrı bir şeydi. Minik mafya bebeği menüdeki her çeşit tavuktan istiyordu, bu yüzden Baekhyun sonunda dokuz kutu tavuk sipariş etmişti.

Jongin'in gözleri tavuk çeşitlerine bakarak parlıyordu ve neşeyle ellerini birbirine çırpıyor, bağırıyordu. “Tavuk!”

Çocuğun sevimliliğine gülerek sos paketlerinden birini aldı ve açtı.

“Nedir bu?”

“Sarımsaklı sos.”

Baekhyun uzattığında Jongin bakmak için yanaştı. “Bu leziz kokuyor.”

“Lezzetlidir.” Delikanlı gülümsedi. “Ama bunu yersen sabah kötü kokarsın.”

Minik burnunu kırıştıran Jongin sosu inceledi. “Kötü kokmak istemiyorum.” Gözlerini Baekhyun’un elindeki sostan ayırmayarak söyledi. “Ama leziz görünüyor ve tadına bakmak istiyorum.”

“Biliyor musun?” Baekhyun gülümsedi. “Dişlerimizi biraz daha uzun süre fırçaladığımızda sabah kötü kokmayız.”

“Peki, o zaman yerim.” Kararlı bir şekilde başını sallayan Jongin delikanlıya baktı.

İkisi akşam yemeğini yediler ve Baekhyun, Jongin'in tavuk için ayrı bir midesi olduğuna karar vermişti. Çünkü minik dur durak bilmeden dokuz parça tavuğu mideye indirmişti. Sonra kalanları beraberce mutfağa götürdüler. “Yarın yine tavuk yiyebiliriz.”

“Evet ve yarından sonra da.” Baek tavuklara bakarak kıkırdadı. “Pekâlâ.” Diyerek ellerini çırptı. “Şimdi ne yapmak isteriz?”

Jongin dudaklarını büzerek hımladı. “Köpeklerle oynayabilir miyiz?”

“Tabii ki.”

“Ama dışarıda?”

“Dışarı mı çıkmak istiyorsun? Şu anda mı?”

Başını sallayarak Baekhyun’a baktı Nini. “Evet.”

Hımlayarak pencereden dışarısına göz attı Baekhyun. Hava kararmıştı ve dondurucu ayaz olduğunu biliyordu. “Tamam.” Diyerek çocuğa döndü. “Ama sadece bir saatliğine. Hava kararmış ve soğuk. Kar yağmaya başlarsa içeri gireriz, tamam mı?”

“Peki, peki.” Chanyeol’ün oğlu başını salladı ve parlakça gülümsedi. “Haydi gidelim.”

Kalın kışlık kıyafetlerini giydikten sonra ikisi on dakikaya evden çıkmıştı. Gerçekten keskin bir ayaz vardı. Baekhyun her nefes alışında burnunun ve boğazının donduğunu hissediyordu. Jongin ve üç köpek aşırı heyecanlılardı, çoktan koşturmaya başlamışlardı.

“Baehyunnie, haydi ev yapalım.”

“Ev mi?” Baekhyun sordu ve Jongin'in karın üzerinde eğildiği yere gitti.

“Evet, evet. Kocaman bir ev. Sen, babam, ben ve köpekler için bir ev.”

“İglo gibi mi?”

“Ha?” mafya bebeği şaşkınca başını yana eğdi. “İglo nedir?”

“İglo bir evdir.”

“Neye benziyor?”

“Şey, buz ve kardan yapılıyor. Yuvarlak oluyor ve tavanında bir delik var, böylece ateş yakabiliyorsun.”

“Ohh, biliyorum.” Nini aniden bağırdı. “Büyük, kabarık köpekleri olan insanlar. Çok sevimliler.”

“Evet, onlar.” Baek güldü. “Yani eskiden Eskimoların çadırları ya da evleri yokken igloları inşa etmişler ve içinde yaşamaya başlamışlar.”

“Ama üşümüyorlar mı?”

“Şey, eminim bazen üşüyorlardır ama çoğu zaman değil. İglonun içinde bir ateş oluyor ve onları sıcak tutacak kalın kıyafetleri var.”

“Kar tulumu gibi mi?”

“Ona benzer.” Dedi Baek. “Kürkten yapılan ceketleri var.”

“Kürk mü?” Jongin'in gözleri kocaman oldu. “Köpek kürkü gibi mi?”

“Hayır, köpek kürkü değil. Onun için fokları ya da karibuları kullanıyorlar.”

“Karibu nedir?”

“Şey, karibu ren geyiğidir.”

Çocuğun ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Ren geyiği kürkü mü giyiyorlar? Ama ya ren geyikleri? Onlar donmaz mı?”

Baekhyun içinden sızlandı. Jongin'e Eskimoların ren geyiği avladıklarını nasıl söylemesi gerekiyordu? “D-Donmuyorlar.” Hızla söyledi. “Yeterince kürkleri var, birisi kesse bile donmazlar.”

Derin, rahatlamış bir iç çekiş döküldü miniğin dudaklarından. “Bu iyiymiş.”

“Öyle.” Dedi Baek. Garipçe gülümserken çocuğun yalanına kanmasına seviniyordu. “İglo inşa edelim mi o zaman?”

“Evet!”

Baekhyun her şeyi ayarlayınca, büyük ve küçük bir iglo inşa ettiler, sonra da kartopu savaşı yaptılar. Kemiklerine kadar donmuş bir halde ve kırmızı, akan burunlarla bir saat sonra eve döndüler.

Jongin oflayarak yere kendini bıraktı ve kalın şapkasıyla botlarını çıkardı. “Baehyunnie, yardım et lütfen.”

Baekhyun döndüğünde Jongin'in kar tulumunun fermuarıyla cebelleştiğini gördü. Diz çöktü ve tulumunu çıkartıp yerine koydu. “Isınmak için sıcak çikolata ister misin?”

“Marşmelovla mı?”

“İstersen tabii ki.”

Dolabın köşesine saklanan yumuşak, beyaz marşmelov kutusunu Baekhyun bulabilmişti ve Jongin sıcak çikolatasına bastırarak tatlısının tadını çıkarmıştı. Şöminenin önünde içerken Jongin'in büyük hikâye kitabının sayfalarını çeviriyorlardı.

“Baehyunnie, saat kaç?”

“Dokuzu on geçiyor.” Baekhyun saate bakarak cevapladı. “Ne oldu?”

“Yoruldum.” Nini gözlerini ovuşturarak söyledi. “Babam ben yatmadan geleceğini söyledi. Şimdi yatmak istiyorum.”

“Seni benim yatırmamı ister misin?” diye sordu Baekhyun. “Gidip dişlerimizi fırçalayalım ve sonra ben sana masal anlatayım.”

Başını sallayarak Baekhyun’un elinden tuttu Jongin ve ayağa kalktı. “Senin yatağında uyuyabilir miyim?”

“Tabii ki.”

Jongin çok yorulmuştu, dişlerini fırçalarken az daha uyuyakalacaktı. Baekhyun’a okuması için seçtiği hikâyenin sonuna bile gelememişti. Üç sayfadan sonra minik mafya uyuyakalmıştı ve Baekhyun kitabı kaldırmıştı. Onu yatırırken Jongin ona sokuldu ve minik bacaklarını karnına attı.

Jongin yanına sokulmuş halde uyuyakaldı Baekhyun ve açılıp kapanan bir kapının sesiyle uyandı. Sırtüstü dönerek kapıya baktı. Chanyeol randevusundan dönmüş olmalıydı. Saat geçti; komodindeki saat Baek’e gece bir olduğunu gösteriyordu.

Adam oğluna uyku saatinden önce geleceğini söz vermişken neden bu kadar geç kalmıştı ki? Baekhyun kaşlarını çattı. Bir şey mi olmuştu? Chanyeol yaralanmış mıydı yoksa? Aklındaki sorularla delikanlı örtüyü üzerinden attı ve yataktan indi.

Chanyeol’ün özel dairesine giderken yer soğuktu ve çıplak ayakları mermerin üzerinde cılız sesler çıkarıyordu. Ön kapıda durdu ve bir süre tahtaya kazınan Anka desenine bakarak içeri girip girmemesi gerektiğini düşündü. Ve Baekhyun girmeye karar verdi. Chanyeol yaralandıysa yardım edebilirdi.

Kapının arkasındaki küçük hol karanlıktı ve Chanyeol’ün ofisinden ışık süzüyor, gölgeler oluşturuyordu. “Chanyeol?” mafya baronunun adı fısıltıyla dudaklarından döküldü. Duyulmayacak kadar sessiz sayılırdı.

Delikanlı ofise yaklaştı ve kapı aralığından baktı. Chanyeol oradaydı; elinde likör şişesiyle masasına yaslanıyordu. Beyaz gömleğinin yakası kırmızıya bulanmıştı ve buradan bile kan kokusunu alabiliyordu Baekhyun.

“C-Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol başını kaldırdı ve kaş çatarak ona baktı. “Neden ayaktasın?”

“Bir ses duydum ve… İyi misin sen?”

“İyiyim merak etme.” Mafya baronu cevapladı. Şişeyi dudaklarına götürdü ve şeffaf sıvıdan bir yudum aldı. “Yatağına geri dönmelisin.”

“Ama kanıyorsun.” Dedi Baek.

Gözlerini kısarak delikanlının dikkatli adımlarla yanına yaklaşmasını izledi Chanyeol. Bakışları Baekhyun’un yüzünden bacaklarına kaydı; giydiği tişört pek bir şey gizlemiyordu. Yutkundu, bakışlarını kaçıramıyordu. Baekhyun kilo almıştı ve Chanyeol’ün son birkaç haftadır Baekhyun’un ince bedeninden etkilendiği yereydi.????? Şimdiyse delikanlının yeni görüntüsüne efsunlanmıştı.

Delikanlının üzerine atlama arzusunu bastırarak bakışlarını Baek’in baldırlarından çekmedi. Başını iki yana sallayarak çıplak bacaklardan gözlerini kaçırmaya zorladı kendini Chanyeol. İçtiği Votka şişesinin yarısı çoktan zihnini bulandırmaya başlamıştı ve kendini toparlarken zorlandı. “İyiyim.” Şişeyi masasına koydu. “Yatağına geri dön.”

Sözlerini görmezden gelen Baekhyun bir adım daha attı. Adamın boynundaki yara dikkatini çekmişti ve bakmak istiyordu. “Baekhyun!” adının hırlamayla söylenmesi sonunda onu durdurdu. Alt dudağını ısırarak Chanyeol’ün boynundan bakışlarını gözlerine çevrildi. “Yatağına dön dedim.”

“Ama yaran. Sen –ah.” Chanyeol aniden kalkınca Baek irkildi. Ani hareket votka şişesinin yuvarlanmasına neden oldu ve yere düşerek içindekiler döküldü.

“Dediğimi yapamaz mısın? Yatağına geri dön.”

Chanyeol çok yakındı, Baekhyun nefesini duyabiliyordu. Kan kokusu adamın içtiği içkinin kokusuna karışıyordu. Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün boynuyla karşı karşıya kalmıştı. Mafya baronunu kanatan yarayı görebiliyordu. Boynunun kenarında, omzunun birkaç santim yukarısındaydı ve nerede son bulduğunu görmek zordu.

Gözleri hâlâ kanayan yaraya sabit bir halde elini kaldırdı Baekhyun. “Ama—“ Chanyeol yakasına ulaşamadan önce bileğini kavramıştı.

“Baekhyun.” Bu sefer adı Chanyeol’ün dudaklarından fısıltıyla dökülmüştü. Bileğindeki tutuşu sıkılaştı ve sonra bıraktı. “Lütfen şu anda benimle uğraşma. Dediğimi yap ve yatağına dön.” Bakışları yeniden çıplak baldırları bulurken çenesini sıktı.

Bu hiç iyi olmayacaktı, Chanyeol biliyordu. İyi bir durumda değildi ve kendini kaybetmesine ramak kalmıştı. Rakibiyle olan toplantısında adamlarından birini kaybettiği için tedirgin, kızgın ve hüsran doluydu. Ayrıca acı çekiyordu ve sarhoş olmaya yakındı; buğulanmış zihni ve Baekhyun’un önündeki baldırı çıplak görüntüsü, afrodizyak kokusu zihnini daha da bulandırıyordu; duygularını kontrol altına almasına hiç yardımcı olmuyordu.

“Lütfen.” Diye soludu ve Baekhyun’a daha yumuşak bir bakış atmaya çalıştı. “Ben—siktir.” Baekhyun’un ona bakışı, masum yavru köpek bakışı, Chanyeol’ü sınırına ulaştırmıştı. Daha fazla tutamayacaktı. Delikanlıyı ensesinden tuttu ve dudaklarını birleştirdi.

Baekhyun çığlık attı, ani hareket onu şaşırtmıştı. Chanyeol onu iterken geriye sendeledi ve sırtı duvarla buluşunca inledi. “Bir şey yap.” Chanyeol hırladı. “Çığlık at, kendini savun. Tekmele. Bana vur. Beni ısır. Durdur beni.”

Fakat Baekhyun onun durmasını istemiyordu. Uzun adama baktı sadece; gözlerinden dudaklarına ve sonra dudaklarından gözlerine bakışlarını gezdirdi. Chanyeol’ün kendisini yeniden öpmesini bekledi. O bir şey yapmayınca Baekhyun yaptı. Parmak uçlarında yükselerek Chanyeol’ün omzuna tutundu ve uzanarak dudaklarını onunkilere bastırdı.

Chanyeol hafifçe inledi ama geri çekilmedi. Zaten harap bir haldeydi ve ertesi gün pişman olacak olmasına rağmen şehvete karşı koyamıyordu. Bedeni bunu istiyordu ve aklı da en az onun kadar istiyordu. Bunu istiyordu; inkâr edemezdi.

Elleri kısa olanın belini buldu ve onu kendine çekerken parmakları etine gömüldü. Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün tutuşunda titredi ve adam dilini alt dudağında gezdirirken inildedi.

Öpüşerek ofisten çıkıp Chanyeol’ün yatak odasına geçtiler. Öpücük Chanyeol geri çekilip Baekhyun’u yatağa attığında bozuldu. Delikanlı hafif bir sesle yatağa düştü. Chanyeol üzerine çıkarken Baekhyun’un boynuna kan damlıyordu. Delikanlı uzanarak kanlı boynunu tuttu ve sildi.

“Endişelenme.” Dedi Yeol. “O kadar kötü değil.” Elleriyle gömleğinden tuttu ve birden çekiştirerek düğmelerin uçuşmasına neden oldu. Yırtık gömleği çıkararak kaslı bedenini ortaya çıkardı.

Baekhyun’un gözleri kesiğe ve adamın göğsüne doğru akan kan izine çevrildi. Görüntü onu titretti. Chanyeol’ün durumundan hâlâ endişelenen Baekhyun dudaklarını araladı ancak bir şey diyemeden mafya baronu sözünü kesti. “Boş ver onu.” Sesi boğuk ve alçaktı.

Chanyeol tişörtünün kenarını kavrayıp yavaşça çıkarırken Baekhyun bakışlarını yaradan ayırdı ve tişörtü kenara fırlatıldı.

Chanyeol sesli bir nefes verdi, dudaklarını yalayarak Baekhyun’a bakıyordu ve teninin her santimini inceliyordu. Baekhyun’un aldığı kilo resmen bir nimetti. Kiloları en doğru yerlere almıştı; kalçası daha yuvarlak, baldırları daha kalındı. Chanyeol başını delikanlının karnına indirdi ve burnunu yumuşak göbeğine sürttü. Baekhyun’un tüylerinin diken diken olduğunu görünce hımladı. Elleriyle iki baldırını kavradı ve ovdu.

Chanyeol’ün dokunuşları, öpücükleri ve ısırıkları delikanlıyı inleyen bir harabeye döndürmeye yeterliydi. Chanyeol onunla alay ediyordu; parmaklarını ve dudaklarını ona yıldızları gösterecek noktalara yaklaştırıyor ama dokunmadan yakınlarına sürtüyordu.

Chanyeol onu tamamen soyduğunda küçük, çıplak bedenin dokunuşlarına tepkisi hoşuna gidiyordu. Yarasından birkaç damla kan Baekhyun’un karnına düşmüştü ve yanlarından akarak çarşafı kirlendirmişti. Sıcak sıvının teninde bıraktığı hisle titredi Baek.

Chanyeol dişlerini baldırına bastırıp oraya izini bırakırken inledi Baekhyun. Uzun adam ona tamamen dokunmamasına rağmen mahvolmuş, soluk soluğa kalmış bir haldeydi. Ancak sonunda dokunduğunda Baekhyun eriyeceğini düşünüyordu. Chanyeol sonunda öpücüklerini ve dokunuşlarını tüm tatlı noktalarına götürürken Baekhyun inleyerek, kıvranarak başını yastığa bastırdı ve sırtı havaya yükseldi. “Daha.”

Dahasını aldı. Baekhyun farkına varamadan dizleri göğsünde ikiye bükülmüştü ve Chanyeol sertçe içine gömülüyordu. Bedenlerinin her buluşması odada yankılanan yüksek, tok bir sesle son buluyordu. Baekhyun’un zevk çığlıkları ve inlemeleri Chanyeol’ün sesini bastırıyordu neredeyse.

Chanyeol’ün boynundan köprücük kemiklerine ve göğsüne akan kırmızı sıvının demir kokusu ter kokusuyla karışıyordu.

Baekhyun sesli bir inlemeyle boşaldı ve gözleri geriye kaydı. Mafya baronunun tutuşu titrek bacaklarını sıkıştırdı ve derin vuruşlarla kendi orgazmının peşinden koşuyordu.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ü yakından izleyerek yüzünün her santimini inceledi. Orgazmı bulduğunda gözleri kapandı, kaşları çatıldı ve dudakları ayrıldı. Derin sesinden cılız bir hırıltı döküldü. Baekhyun’un baldırlarındaki tutuşu sonunda gevşedi ve titreyen bacakları Chanyeol’ün iki yanına düştü.

Bitik düşen Baekhyun, Chanyeol içinden çıkınca bacaklarını kendine çekti ve yana yuvarlandı. Gözleri adamın çıplak bedenini takip ediyordu. Kondomu küçük çöp kutusuna attıktan sonra Chanyeol odadan çıktı. Baekhyun onun gezindiğini duyabiliyordu. Gözlerinin kapandığını hissediyordu ve bedeninin dinlenmesine izin verdi. Aslında uyumak istememişti ancak Chanyeol’ün çıplak ayaklarının tahta yüzeyde çıkardığı ses onu bir ninni gibi derin uykuya çekti.

Saatler sonra birisinin saçlarını okşamasıyla uyandı. Kıpırdanarak gözlerini açtığında Chanyeol’ün önünde dikildiğini gördü. Adam siyah bir eşofman takımı giyiyordu ve boynundaki yara beyaz bandajla kapatılmıştı. “Kalk ve Jongin uyanmadan duş al.” Chanyeol yatağa kıyafetlerini bırakarak söyledi.

Baekhyun başını sallayarak doğruldu. Yorgan çıplak bedeninden kaydığında nefesi kesildi. Bedeni ve çarşaf kurumuş kan lekeleriyle kaplıydı. Sağ tarafındaki büyük kırmızı nokta ona uzun adamın geceyi orada geçirdiğini gösteriyordu.

Yavaşça yataktan çıktı ve kıyafetlerine uzandı. Chanyeol odaya dönene ve şaşkınca ona bakana kadar öylece dikilmişti. “Banyo hâlâ aynı yerinde.”

Mafya baronunun banyosunda duş almak biraz tuhaftı ve Baekhyun duştan çıktıktan sonra zar zor hareket etmişti. Küvetin kenarında düzgünce katlanmış halde duran temiz havlunun kendisi için olduğuna karar verdi ve yumuşak kumaşa sarındı. Öylece bir şey yapmadan dikiliyordu. Etrafına bakındı, Jongin'e ait olduğu apaçık olan her renkli aletle gülümsüyordu.

Bir süre kapı tıklatılana kadar sessizce dikildi. “İyi misin?” Chanyeol’ün sesi duyuldu. “Yarım saattir oradasın.”

“İ-İyiyim.” Baek havlusuna tutunarak kekeledi. “Özür dilerim. B-Bir dakikaya çıkıyorum. H-Havluyu nereye koyayım?”

“Bir yere bırak işte.”

“T-Tamam.”

Kurulanıp kıyafetlerini giydikten sonra Baekhyun havluyu küvetin kenarına bıraktı ve adamın özel dairesine giden tahta kapıya yöneldi. Jongin, odasına gittiğinde, hâlâ uyuyordu ve yorgana sevimli bir şekilde sarılmış haldeydi. Çocuğu uyandırmamaya dikkat ederek dişlerini fırçalamak için kendi banyosuna geçti Baekhyun.

Ağzını çalkalarken kapı açıldı ve uyku sersemi Jongin badi badi banyoya girdi. “Baehyunnie.” Diye sızlandı. “İşemem lazım.”

“Oh, gel o zaman.” Dedi Baek ve elini salladı. Baekhyun’da çocukların çıktığı taburelerden olmadığı için Jongin'e yardım etmek zorunda kalmıştı. Nini bacaklarını iki yana sallarken kıkırdadı.

“Kahvaltı yapabilir miyiz?” Baekhyun ellerini yıkamasına yardım ederken sordu Nini.

“Tabii ki.” Delikanlı gülümsedi. “Ne yemek istersin?”

“Tavuk!”

Burnunu kırıştırarak güldü Baek. “Tavuğu öğle yemeğinde yiyebiliriz ama kahvaltıda olmaz.”

“Nedenmiş?”

“Çünkü çok yağlı. Karnın ağrıyabilir.”

Çocuk başını salladı. “Hayır, karnım ağrısın istemiyorum. Karın ağrısı acıtıyor.”

“Evet.” Baek de başını salladı. “Haydi, gidip buzdolabına bir bakalım, olur mu?”

“Peki.”

Oraya vardıklarında Chanyeol mutfaktaydı, elindeki fincanıyla tezgâha yaslanıyordu. Jongin babasını görünce gülümsedi ve üzerine atladı. “Baba.” Bağırarak adamın bacağına sarıldı. “Bana masal anlatmadın.” Nini dudak büzdü.

Fincanı tezgâha bıraktıktan sonra Chanyeol eğildi ve çocuğu kucağına aldı. “Özür dilerim bebeğim.” Jongin'i kucağına yerleştirirken özür diledi. “Gelmeye çalıştım ama gelemedim.” Çocuğun alnını öptü. “Ama bu gece buradayım ve sana masal anlatacağım.”

Jongin'in yüzüne hemen bir gülümseme yerleşti. “Gerçekten mi? Bana uzun bir masal anlatabilir misin?”

“Sen hangisini istersen bebeğim.”

Baekhyun, Jongin'in kollarını Chanyeol’ün boynuna dolamasını ve ona sokulmasını sessizce izliyordu. Onları böyle görmeyi seviyordu. Baekhyun’a Chanyeol’ün yer altı dünyasının baronu ve şeytan kadar tehlikeli olduğunu unutturuyordu. Ayrıca adamı böyle evcil görmek kalbini tekletiyordu. Daha önce de fark etmişti; Chanyeol’ün bazı hareketlerinin kalbini deli gibi hızlandırdığını fark etmişti. O anlar gittikçe geçmişte kalıyordu ve Baekhyun bu hissin, böyle bir an olduğunda göğsünde yükselen bu hissin, ne olduğunu anlamlandıramıyordu.

“Baba, gökteki güzel ışıkları görmemize kaç gün kaldı?”

Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Bebeğim, onlara havai fişek deniyor.” Diye açıkladı. “İki gün daha beklemelisin, sonra izleyebilirsin.”

“Biz de havai fişek yapabilir miyiz?”

“Eğer istersen.” Mafya baronu başını salladı. “Ama öğleden sonra uzun bir şekerleme yapmak zorundasın.”

“Peki.” Jongin başını salladı. “Gidip alabilir miyiz?”

“Yarın olur mu?”

Çocuk yeniden başını salladı. “Peki.”

Park evinde gün oldukça sessizdi ve Baekhyun günün çoğunu Chanyeol’ün kendisine aldığı bilgisayarı inceleyerek geçirdi. Jongin Noel ağacının altına tahta rayları döşeyerek vakit geçirirken Chanyeol öğleden sonra erken vakitlerde köpeklerle beraber üç saatliğine kaybolmuş, hava kararmasına yakın dönmüştü.

Adam tüm gün normalden çok daha sessizdi. Baekhyun’la çok konuşmazdı zaten ama oğluyla bile konuşmamıştı. Jongin'le aralarındaki tek düzgün konuşma sabah mutfaktakiydi ve o zamandan beri çocuğuyla konuşmamıştı. Jongin de pek takılıyor gibi değildi. Neşeyle kendisiyle, tahta oyuncak figürleriyle ya da köpeklerle konuşuyordu.

Mafya baronunun bir şeyi vardı ancak Baekhyun neyi olduğunu anlayamıyordu. Chanyeol oğlunu yatırdıktan sonra Luhan ortaya çıktı. Adam, Chanyeol’ün arkasından kalçalarını kıvırtarak mutfağa giderken Baekhyun kaşlarını çattı.

Baekhyun merakla koltuğa yaslandı ve mutfaktaki ikiliyi gözetlemeye çalıştı ancak bir şey göremedi. Homurdanıp yanaklarını şişirerek ayağa kalktı ve merdivenlerin oradaki hole gitti. Nedense onları gözetlemesi gerektiğini hissediyordu. Basamaklara çökerek tırabzanın arkasına saklandı ve mutfağı gözetledi. Olduğu yerden mutfakta neler olduğunu hem görebiliyordu hem de duyabiliyordu.

Chanyeol mutfak sandalyelerinden birisinde oturuyordu ve kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuştu. Luhan ise masaya yaslanmış patronuna bakıyordu. “Kendine karşı bu kadar zalim olmamalısın.” Baekhyun, Çinli adamın konuştuklarını duydu. “Senin hatan değildi.”

“Evet, hiç benim hatam olmuyor.” Chanyeol ruhsuz bir mizahla söyledi.

“Chanyeol.” Adamın ismi Luhan’ın dudaklarından yumuşak bir fısıltıyla döküldü ve o uzanıp mafya baronunun çenesini okşayınca Baekhyun kaşlarını çattı. Chanyeol dokunuşundan kaçınmadı ve aksi bir şey demedi. Luhan gülümseyerek masadan çekildi. Uzun adamın kucağına oturdu ve elini göğsüne koyarak parmağıyla daireler çizmeye başladı. “Önceden haber verilseydi, muhtemelen hâlâ yaşıyor olurdu.”

Chanyeol hımladı. “Keşke.”

“Bunu değiştiremezsin. Olan oldu.”

“Evet, her neyse. Ailesine söylemek zorunda olan benim.”

“Onlara söylemedin mi henüz?”

“Söyleyemedim.” Chanyeol’ün iç çekişi derin ve sesliydi. “Dün oraya gittim ama evde yoklardı. Bir komşuları Ocak ortasında döneceklerini söyledi.”

“Telefonuna ne oldu?”

“Hiçbir yerde bulunamadı.” Adam elini kızıl saçlarında gezdirerek güldü. “Ailesine oğullarının soğuk odamda boğulduğunu nasıl söylemeliyim?!”

Luhan bir şey demeden uzun adama nazikçe gülümsedi ve uzanarak dudaklarını Chanyeol’ün ağzının kenarına bastırdı. Baekhyun öpücüğü görünce suratını astı ve homurdandı. Gördüklerinden nefret etmişti. Luhan’ın parmaklarını Chanyeol’ün saçlarında gezdirmesinden nefret etmişti. Mafya baronunun dokunuşuna karşılık vermesinden ve gözlerini zevkle kapatmasından nefret etmişti.

Aslında kıskandığını fark edince soluğu kesildi Baekhyun’un. Eliyle ağzını kapatarak nefesini tuttu. Başını çevirdi ve merdivenleri çıktı, odasına girince kapının arkasına çöktü. “Hayır.”

Elleriyle yüzünü ovuşturarak derin bir nefes alıp verdi. “Hayır.” Yeniden fısıldadı. Luhan’ı kıskandığını fark etmek ona Chanyeol’e karşı hislerini açık etmişti. “Hayır.” Baekhyun saçlarını çekiştirerek bağırdı.

Mafya baronuna nasıl âşık olabilirdi? Chanyeol’le ilk seviştiklerinden beri Baekhyun açıklayamadığı bir şekilde adama çekiliyordu. İstismar edilmişti, kimsenin düşünemeyeceği şekilde istismar edilmişti ancak yine de Chanyeol ona ne zaman dokunsa iyi hissetmişti. Chanyeol ilk olacakmış, senelerce Baekhyun’a dokunabilecek tek kişi olacakmış gibi hissettirmişti. Baekhyun, Chanyeol’e karşı çekiminin bir çeşit aşka dönüşebileceğini hiç düşünmemişti.

Bacaklarına sarılarak çenesini dizlerine yasladı Baekhyun. Artık ona âşık olduğunu fark ettiği için uzun adamın yüzüne nasıl bakacaktı? Chanyeol onu oyuncağı gibi görürken hisleriyle nasıl başa çıkacaktı? Arada sırada eğleneceği bir beden miydi?

Delikanlının gözlerinden kaçan gözyaşları yanaklarını ıslatıyordu. “Hayır.” Odasının karanlığına doğru fısıldadı. “Bunu istemiyorum.”


	16. 16.Bölüm

Baekhyun istemiyordu. Chanyeol’e yakın olmak istemiyordu gerçekten ancak Jongin alışveriş merkezine havai fişek almaya gitmeyi teklif ettiğinde hayır diyememişti. Nini’nin mahzun bakışlarına ve büzülmüş dolgun dudaklarına hayır diyemezdi.

Böylece Baekhyun, baba ve oğulla şehre giderek kalabalık alışveriş merkezinde gezmişti. Uzun adama çok yakın durmamak için Baekhyun aralarında güvenli bir mesafe bırakmış, mafya baronu ve oğlunun birkaç adım arkasından yürümüştü.

Baekhyun o sabah Luhan’ı görmüştü. Çinli adam Chanyeol’ün özel dairesinden saçları dağılmış ve boynundaki bariz izle çıkarken yolları kesişmişti. Delikanlı bunu hiç istemiyordu ama kıskançlıktan kudurmuştu.

“Baehyunnie, nereye gidiyorsun?”

Baekhyun irkildi ve ceketini çekiştiren Jongin'e baktı. “Ne?”

Çocuk ona bakıyordu. “Bu tarafa gidiyoruz.” Dedi ve bir yeri işaret etti. “Ama sen bu tarafa gittin.”

“Ah.” Dedi Baek. “Affedersin.”

“İyi misin?”

Chanyeol’un sorusuyla Baekhyun adama döndü. “Şey, evet. Neden sordun?”

“Biraz dalgın görünüyorsun bugün. Ayrıca tenin de solmuş. İyi olduğuna emin misin?”

“Eminim.” Baek başını salladı. “Her şey yolunda.”

Chanyeol dediğini kabul ederek başını salladı. “Pekâlâ, haydi gidelim.”

Baekhyun adam arkasını dönünce yutkundu. Aslında gerçekten teni solmuştu, sabah farkına varmıştı. Ayrıca başı da ağrıyordu ama onun dışında kendini iyi hissediyordu. Baş ağrısı hafifleyince solukluğunun da gideceğine emindi.

Alışveriş merkezindeki bir saatin sonunda Anka mansiyonuna doğru yola çıktılar. Baekhyun’un baş ağrısı alışveriş yaparken iyice kötüleşmişti. Aniden sıcaklamıştı ve terlemeye başlamıştı.

“Biliyorsun,” diye fısıldadı Chanyeol ve sesi Baekhyun’u gerdi. “Bana yalan söylemeye karar verdiğinde, en azından düzgünce yap.”

Dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak sessiz kaldı Baekhyun. Adamın durumu hakkında bahsettiğini biliyordu ve ne cevap vereceğini bilmiyordu.

“Son zamanlarda çok sık hasta olmaya başladın ve bu canımı sıkıyor.” Dedi mafya baronu. “Sana bakması için Ilsung’u arayacağım.”

Başını sallayan genç bakışlarını ellerine çevirdi ve yine bir şey demedi. Eve varınca Jongin köpeklerle oynamak için dışarıda kalırken Chanyeol kulağında telefonuyla mutfağa gitti. “Evet, çok sık hastalanıyor. Noel’den önce ateşi çıktı ve kustu. Sanırım yeniden ateşi çıkacak. Ona bakmak için zamanın var mı? Yoksa eğer, onu bir hastaneye götüreceğim.”

Baekhyun onun Dr. Choi’nin dediklerine başını salladığını ve hımladığını gördü. “Tamam, teşekkür ederim.” Diyerek telefonu kapattı ve arkasını döndü. “Ilsung öğleden sonra gelecek.”

“T-Tamam.” Baek fısıldadı. “Şey, Jongin'e bakmamı ister misin?”

“Böyle sorduğun için, gidip biraz kestirmeni isterim. Git ve dinlen.”

Chanyeol’e karşı çıkmamak için Baekhyun kendine denileni yaparak odasına gitti. İç çekerek yatağa uzandı ve yanına döndü. Yastığına sarılarak gözlerini kapattı ve hemen uykuya daldı. Birisi kapısını çaldığında uyandı. “Baekhyun, benim.” Dr. Choi’nin seslendiğini duydu. “Girebilir miyim?”

“Ah, evet, tabii ki.” Baekhyun doğrularak söyledi.

Kapı açıldı ve yaşlı doktor sağ elinde siyah bir çantayla içeri girdi. “Özür dilerim, seni uyandırmak istemezdim. Nasılsın? Chanyeol bana hasta olduğunu söyledi.”

Baek başını salladı. “Evet, ateşim çıktı ve kustum. Ama şimdi iyiyim.”

“Hiç iyi görünmüyorsun.” Doktor hafifçe gülümsedi. “Yine ateşin çıkmış gibi görünüyor.”

“Öyle mi?”

“Evet.”

Baek iç çekti. “Neden olduğunu anlamıyorum.” Dedi. “Üşütmedim görmedim????. Aniden gelip geçiyor. Birden ateşim çıktı ve bir gün sonra düştü.”

Doktor hımladı ve çantasını Baekhyun’un yatağına bırakarak açtı. “Ne olduğuna bakmak için kan testi yapmak istiyorum.”

Baekhyun kanını almak için adamın malzemeleri hazırlamasını ve küçük tüpün kanla dolmasını merakla izledi. “Her şeyine bakacağım, o yüzden biraz zaman alacaktır.” Dedi Dr. Choi. “Sanırım iki ya da üç saat içinde sana daha fazla bilgi verebilirim.”

“Tamam. Teşekkürler, doktor.”

“Rica ederim.” Adam gülümsedi. “O zamana kadar biraz daha dinlenmeye çalış. Daha kötü hissedersen, hemen beni ara.”

“Ararım.” Baek başını salladı ve doktor odadan çıkarken başını eğdi. Baek artık uyandığı için uyku bir seçenek değildi. O yüzden bilgisayarını alarak internette gezinmeye karar verdi. Birkaç oyun denedi ve çok geçmeden arama motoruna _‘mafya’_ kelimesini yazarken buldu kendini. Merakla birkaç makale okudu ve farklı linklere tıkladı. Aniden bir gazete manşetinde Chanyeol’ün adı çıkınca çığlık attı. Kaydırarak ilerlerken Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün resminde durdu. Gizli çekildiği belliydi ama yine de mafya baronunun tüm yüzünü gösteren muhteşem bir resimdi. Baekhyun resme daha uzun baktıkça kalbi daha çok hızlanıyordu. Nefesini tutarak bilgisayarını kapattı ve derin bir nefes aldı. “Hayır, Baekhyun, hayır!”

İnleyerek elini yumuşak saçlarında gezdirdi. Uzun adama karşı hisleri olduğunu fark ettiğinden beri Baekhyun onun hakkında çok şey düşünüyordu. Ara sıra Chanyeol’ü düşünürken buluyordu kendini ve bunu istemiyordu. Ona çok fazlaydı. Hatta kaçmayı bile düşünmüştü. Artık kaçabilirdi. Artık kapının şifresini biliyordu. Gidebilirdi ve Chanyeol fark etmezdi bile. Ama nereye gidecekti? Yalnızdı. Ağabeyi dışında kimsesi yoktu.

Ağabeyi aklına düşünce Baek nefesini tuttu. “Baekbeom.”

Chanyeol’ün ağabeyi hakkında dediklerini, onu bir geneleve satacağını söylediğini hatırlıyordu ama bu gerçekten doğru muydu yoksa uzun adam Baek’in ağabeyine katlanamadığı için abartıyor muydu?

Başparmağını ısırarak düşündü bir süre Baekhyun. Ağabeyinin nerede yaşadığını öğrenebilirse, oraya gidebilirdi. Ağabeyinin onu yollamayacağına, yalnız bırakmayacağına emindi. Küçükken hep iyi bir ilişkileri olmuştu.

Bir şans vermeye karar vererek bilgisayarını yeniden açtı Baekhyun ve Chanyeol hakkındaki sekmeyi kapattı, ağabeyinin adını arattı. Ağabeyiyle aynı isme sahip çok kişi yoktu ve Baekhyun ağabeyinin adının altında bir adres bulunca sevindi. Adresi ezberledikten sonra yatağından çıktı. Bu, bu evden ayrılmak, Chanyeol’ü ve ona karşı duygularını arkasında bırakmak için bir şanstı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Birisi kapısını çalınca Chanyeol başını bilgisayarından kaldırdı. “Gir.” Diye seslendi ve küçük aleti kenara ittirdi. “Oh, Ilsung. Sen burada mıydın? Gittiğini sanmıştım. Baekhyun nasıl? Neyi olduğunu öğrendin mi?”

“Öğrendim.” Diye cevapladı doktor ve burnunun üzerindeki gözlüğünü düzeltti. “Son zamanlarda neden zayıf olduğunu öğrenmek için kan testi yaptım.”

“Ya? Ne öğrendin?”

Dr. Choi elindeki kâğıdı büktü ve boğazını temizledi. “Chanyeol, hCG değerinin ne olduğunu biliyor musun?”

Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı. “Neden böyle bir şey soruyorsun?”

“Biliyor musun, bilmiyor musun?”

“Evet, hCG değerinin ne olduğunu biliyorum. Ne oldu?”

Dr. Choi mafya baronunun masasına yaklaştı ve Baekhyun’un sonuç kâğıdını Chanyeol’ün önüne bıraktı. Sonuçlardan birini göstererek geriye çekildi. Chanyeol kâğıtta adamın işaret ettiği yere bakıyordu. “500 U/I.” Chanyeol seslice okudu. “Bu bana ne anlatmak istiyor?”

“hCG değerinin ne olduğunu bildiğini sanıyordum.” Dedi doktor.

“Evet, hCG değerinin ne olduğunu biliyorum ama U/I şeysinin ne olduğunu bilmiyorum. Ee, 500 U/I ne anlama geliyor?”

“Baekhyun hamile anlamına geliyor. Ve bu bana onun dört haftalık olduğunu gösteriyor ki kafam oldukça karıştı.”

Chanyeol’ün nefesi kesildi.

“Bana söylemek istediğin bir şey var mı?”

“Duymak istediğinden emin değilim.”

“Siktir, Chanyeol. Nasıl yapabildin?!” adam birden patladı ve yumruğunu masaya vurdu. “Ne düşünüyordun? Bu nasıl oldu? Şimdi de ona bunu zorladığını bana cesaret edemiyorsun.”?????

“Vay dur bakalım. Kes şunu.” Yeol hırlayarak ayağa fırladı. “Evet, üzerimde kan lekeleri olduğu doğru. Evet, pek çok kişi öldürdüğüm doğru ama ben tecavüzcü değilim!”

“O zaman senin çocuğuna nasıl hamile kaldığını açıkla bana. Tebrik ederim bu arada.”

“Siktir, nasıl olduğunu bilmiyorum. Bir seferden sonra arkası geldi ve kahretsin, bilmiyorum.”

Dr. Choi başını iki yana salladı. “İğrençsin, Chanyeol. Senin ne sorunun var? Luhan sana yetmiyor mu? Daha yeni yetişkin olmuş biri sana yetmiyor mu? Hayır? Reşit olmayan birisi olmak zorunda mıydı?”

“Şunu keser misin?!”

“Hayır, neden keseyim? Çünkü gerçek bu? Bence gerçeği bir kez daha duymalısın.” Doktor hırladı. “Yüzleş, Chanyeol. 17 yaşındaki bir delikanlıyla yattın. Ve onu hamile bıraktın, alkışlarım. Siktiğimin penisine sahip çıkamadığın yetmedi, bir de kondom kullanmayı bilmiyorsun.”

Chanyeol sandalyesine çöktü. “Ona bir hap vermiştim.” Kendine söylüyordu daha çok. “Siktir!”

“Evet, siktir!” Dr. Choi söyledi. “Artık geleceğini mahvettiğini söylemek sana düşüyor çünkü ben söylemeyeceğim.”

Doktor ofisinden çıktığında Chanyeol öfkeli bir kükreme koyuverdi. Baekhyun’un ilacı içtiğinden emindi. Kâğıda ve Baekhyun’un hamileliğini doğrulayan hCG değerine yeniden baktı. Dudaklarından bir gülüş döküldü. Çocuğun kilo alması, aniden kusması ve kurabiyelere, tatlılara düşkünlüğü şimdi anlaşılmıştı.

“Siktir, siktir, siktir.” Yeol kendine küfrediyordu. Kâğıdı alarak ayağa kalktı ve kapıya ilerledi. Baekhyun’a söylemesi gerekiyordu; ne kadar erken o kadar iyi. Ofisinin ses geçirmezliği sayesinde Chanyeol, Dr. Choi ile olan konuşmasını ve Chanyeol’ün öfke kükremesini duymamıştı. Bihaber çocuk odasında oyuncaklarıyla oynuyordu. Köpekler yanında huzurla uyuyorlardı.

“Bebeğim, benim Baekhyun’la konuşmam lazım. Uslu bir çocuk ol ve burada bekle. Tamam mı?”

“Peki.” Nini babasına bakarak söyledi. “Baehyunnie yine mi hasta oldu?”

“Evet.” Yeol boğazını temizledi. “Sayılır. Sana sonra açıklarım.”

Oğlunu geride bırakarak delikanlının odasına gitti Chanyeol. Başka kapısını çalmaya tereddüt etti ama sonunda çaldı. “Baekhyun?” çocuk cevap vermeyince seslendi. Kapı kolunu çevirerek açtı. “Baekhyun, içeride misin?”

Çocuğun odasının boş olduğunu görünce aşağıya indi. Mutfakta kendisine hırlayan Dr. Choi’yle karşılaştı. “Baekhyun’u gördün mü? Odasında yok.”

“Odasında yok mu?” diye sordu doktor. “Burada da yok.”

Chanyeol hımladı. “Belki kütüphanededir.”

“Hayır.”

“Hayır mı?”

“Hayır.” Doktor başını iki yana salladı. “Az önce oradaydım ve orada yoktu.”

“Olamaz.” Yeol kaşlarını çattı. Hole dönerek ceketlere baktı. “Oh tanrım, olamaz.” Chanyeol hızla kapıya koştu. “Baekhyun.” Çocuğun adını bağırarak soğuğa adım attı.

Chanyeol kapıya doğru koşarken az daha kayıp düşecekti. Güvenlik sisteminin tuşlarına basarak en son ne zaman açıldığına bakıyordu. Saati görünce küfretti; 2.31PM. Ekranda görünen yazıydı ve bir saat öncesiydi.

Yeniden küfrederek kapıyı tekmeledi Chanyeol. Eve koşturarak bodruma indi. Patronları kapıyı tekmeleyerek açınca birkaç adam irkilmişti. “Siz moronlardan hanginiz kapıya ve kameralara bakıyordu?”

Adamlardan birisi tereddütle elini kaldırdı ve Chanyeol parmağını ona doğrulttu. “Kapının görüntüsünü göster bana.”

“S-Saat kaçı, patron?”

“2.30PM.”

Adam kayıtlara bakıp Chanyeol’ün istediğini açtı. Baekhyun’u ekranda görünce nefesi kesildi. “Onu nasıl fark edemezsin?!” Yeol, Baekhyun’un sırt çantasıyla kapıdan çıkmasını izlerken hırladı.

“Ö-Özür dilerim, patron. O saate dikkat etmemişim.”

Chanyeol adamın kafasına sertçe geçirdi. “Hepiniz gidip onu arayın. Ve onsuz geri dönmeyin sakın.”

“Tamamdır patron!”

“Siktir.” Mafya baronu mırıldanarak elini kızıl saçlarına soktu. “Neden kaçtın Baekhyun? Neden?”


	17. 17.Bölüm

Dördü çoktan dönmüştü, ikisi hâlâ Baekhyun’u arıyordu. Chanyeol delikanlının gittiğini öğrendiğinden beri üç saat geçmişti ve hâlâ ondan bir iz yoktu. Uzun mafya baronu sabırsızca giriş holünde geziniyordu. Ön kapı açıldığında ve arama ekibinin son iki üyesi döndüğünde Chanyeol resmen üzerlerine atlamıştı. “Onu buldunuz mu?”

“Özür dileriz patron.” Adam başını eğdi. “Onu bulamadık.”

“Bu olamaz.” Yeol kendi kendine mırıldandı. “Parası yok—yani yürümek zorunda. Buradan şehrin eteklerine ulaşmak altı kilometre sürüyor. Bir saatte bu mesafeyi aşmasına imkân yok. Ayrıca yoldaki karla imkânsız ötesi.”

“Şey düşündüm patron.” Chanyeol’ün adamlarından birisi konuştu. “Belki birisi onu şehre götürmüştür.”

“Evet, yoldan geçen bir araba olabilir.” Diye ekledi diğeri.

Chanyeol seslice iç çekti ve elini saçlarının arasına soktu. Tabii ki bu da mümkündü. Baekhyun bir yabancının kendisini şehre götürme teklifini kabul ettiyse, Chanyeol’ün onu hemen bulmasına imkân yoktu. Seul büyük bir şehirdi ve Baekhyun gibi birisi kolayca metropolitende kaybolurdu.

“Bilgisayarını hacklemeni istiyorum.” Adamlardan birine işaret ederek söyledi. “Odasında bırakmıştı, odasındadır hâlâ. Belki bize bir ipucu verir. Ne kadar sürer?”

“En azından birkaç saat patron.”

Chanyeol başını sallayarak saatine baktı. “Tamam.” Dedi. “Hemen başla. Ne kadar erken bilgi bulursak, o kadar iyi.”

Genç uşak başını salladı ve eğildikten sonra hızla Baekhyun’un bilgisayarını almaya gitti. Chanyeol çocuğun yanına neler aldığına bakmıştı ve çok bir şey almamıştı; birkaç parça kıyafet ve diş fırçası. Jongin'in geceleri yalnız hissetmesin diye ona verdiği pelüş ayıcığı bile bırakmıştı.

Oğlu aklına gelince Chanyeol yeniden iç çekti. Jongin hâlâ Baekhyun’un yokluğundan habersizdi ama yakında öğreneceğine emindi ve Baekhyun’un veda bile etmeden neden gittiğini nasıl açıklayacağını bilmiyordu.

Biraz yalnız kalma ihtiyacı hisseden Chanyeol dışarıya çıktı. Tuğla duvara yaslanarak sigara paketini cebinden çıkardı ve bir tane yaktı. Kyungsoo her zaman sigarayı bırakmasını söylerdi ama mafya baronu bırakamıyordu. Bazen sakinleşmek için ihtiyacı vardı.

Saatler geçti ve Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un hasta olduğu ve uyuduğu yalanıyla Jongin'i yatırmıştı. Çocuk biricik _Baehyunnie’sine_ iyi geceler diyemediği için çok üzülmüştü ama babası delikanlıyı rahatsız etmemesini söyleyince itaat etmişti.

Chanyeol gece uyuyamamış, adamlarından bir haber beklerken ofisini arşınlamıştı. Nafileydi. Sabahın erken saatlerinde sonunda adamı Baekhyun’un bilgisayarını hackleyebilmişti.

“Çocuk arama geçmişini silecek ve bilgisayarına reset atacak kadar zekiymiş.”

“Yani?” Yeol sordu.

“Her şey geri dönülmez şekilde silinmiş. Tek şansımız arama motorunu hackleyip IP adresini kullanarak neye baktığını görmek olacak.”

“Onlar fark etmeden ne kadar hızlı yapabilirsin? Başımıza bela almayalım.”

“Bir saat?”

“Sana otuz dakika veriyorum.”

“Tamamdır patron.”

Otuz dakika hiç bu kadar uzun olmamıştı ve Chanyeol yararlı bir şeyler öğrenebilmek için beklerken aklını oynatacaktı. Adamı hızlıca klavyeye tuşlarken Chanyeol adamlarının işini yeterince takdir etmediğini fark etti.

“Bir şey buldum.”

Chanyeol hemen ayağa fırladı. “Ne?”

“Mafya hakkında bilgi almak için arama motorunu kullanmış.” Dedi adam. “Görünüşe bakılırsa bir adres arıyormuş.”

“Adres mi?”

“Evet, birinin adresine bakmış.” Adam nefesini tuttu ve Chanyeol’e döndü. “Byun Baekbeom.”

“Olamaz.” Mafya baronu fısıldadı. “Hayır, o olmasın her şey olsun! Tanrım, Baekhyun, sen ne yaptın?!”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Baekhyun ne beklediğini bilmiyordu ama kesinlikle bu değildi. Ağabeyinin şaşırmasını bekliyordu ki şaşırmıştı, onun mutlu olmasını da bekliyordu ki olmuştu ama tuhaf, korkutucu bir mutluluktu.

Baekhyun daha ne olduğunu anlamadan ayağında prangayla kendini birden küçük, loş bir odada bulmuştu. “Baekbeom.” Bağırarak kapıyı yumrukluyordu. “Çıkar beni.”

“Oh, deli miyim de seni bırakacağım. Sonunda sana sahip olmuşken.” Ağabeyi odanın dışından seslendi.

“Sonunda bana sahip olmuşken mi?” Baek tekrarladı. “Bu ne demek oluyor?”

“Oh, Baekkie, sen hâlâ hatırladığım saf ve aptal çocuksun. Sana söylemedi mi? Muhteşem Anka sana gerçeği söylemedi mi? Söylediğine kalıbımı basarım.”

“Sen neyden bahsediyorsun?”

Baekhyun’un ağabeyi güldü. “Amanın, gerçekten saklamış. Şaşırdım doğrusu. O zaman sana gerçeği ben söyleyeyim, sevgili küçük kardeşim. Seni Park’a satan babamız değildi. Bizdik, sevgili ağabeylerin. Baekho bu fikri buldu ve hey, mükemmelce işe yaradı. Babamızın kumar ve alkol bağımlılığı mükemmel kamuflajdı. Tanrım, onu seni Park’a satmaya ikna etmek çok kolay oldu.”

“N-Neden bunu yaptın?”

“Biliyorsun, Park’ın düşmanın olması istemeyeceğin bir şeydir. O her türlü tehlikelidir. O yüzden ona seni vererek biraz yatıştırmak istedik. Ne yapacağımıza karar verebilmemiz için bize gereken zamanı sağladı. Aslında senden Hwang yoluyla kurtulacakken o şerefsizin uçkuruna sahip çıkamamasını öğrenmek biraz üzücüydü. Park onu hızla öldürdüğü için üzüldüğümü söyleyemem ama ben önce parçalara ayırmasını isterdim. Açıkçası seni bir daha göreceğimi sanmıyordum.” Baekbeom durakladı. “Baekho’ya ne olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi? Park ona iyi bir teklif yaptıktan sonra onu vurdu.”

“Teklif mi?”

“Baekho senin karşılığında 1 milyar dolar teklif etti ama Park reddetti. Maalesef, Baekho seni genelev caddesinde satma planımızı ağzından kaçırmış. Yazık oldu. Baekho artık olmadığına göre bana daha fazla para var demektir. Bir de senle, çok daha fazla para kazanacağım. Asla yararlı değildin, her zaman çok güzeldin. Sana dokunabilmek için birbirlerini öldürecekler.”

Baekhyun derin bir nefes alarak yere çöktü. Ağabeyi ağlamasını duymasın diye eliyle ağzını kapattı. Baekbeom’un ona bunu yapacağına inanamıyordu. Chanyeol’ün her zaman doğru söylediğine inanamıyordu. “B-Baekbeom?”

“Ne var benim biricik para kaynağım?”

“A-Annem nasıl öldü?”

“Oh, öldüğünü öğrendin mi? Kahretsin, Park sana bunu söylediğine göre senden gerçekten hoşlanmış.” Dedi Baekbeom. “Annemizin kendi hatası olsa da bunun için diğer ağabeyini suçlamalısın.”

Baek bağırdı. “B-Baekho mu öldürdü onu?”

“Başka seçeneği yoktu. Seni bulmaya çalışırken sır olarak kalması gereken bir şey şeye denk geldi. Polise gidecekti, başka seçeneğimiz yoktu. Ama endişelenme, iyi bir cenaze düzenledik.”

“Midemi bulandırıyorsun.” Baek hıçkırıklara boğuldu. “O bizim annemizdi.”

“Çok fazla şey biliyordu. Hapse gitmek ve annemizi öldürmek arasında kalsaydın, sen de aynı seçeneği seçerdin.”

“Asla.”

Baekbeom güldü. “İşte aramızdaki fark bu, Baek. Sen bu işin nasıl yürüdüğünü bilmiyorsun. Burada birimiz hepimiz, hepimiz birimiz için yok. Burada her koyun kendi bacağından asılır. Diğerlerini çok önemsersen, ölürsün.”

Baekhyun’un ağabeyi yeniden konuşmadan kısa bir sessizlik oldu. “Pekâlâ, küçük kardeşim. Gitmem lazım. Uslu bir çocuk ol ve dinlen. Yarın işinin ilk günü olacak ve korkunç görünmeni istemiyorum. Görüşürüz.”

Baekbeom yeterince uzaklaştığında Baekhyun tüm kalbiyle ağlamaya başladı. Kapüşonlusuna sıkıca tutunarak yerde diz çöküyordu. “Çok özür dilerim.” dedi. “Çok özür dilerim. Affet beni. Affet beni.”

Sonunda, uzun bir süre sonra, Chanyeol’ün onu sadece koruduğunu ve başına geleceklere—bir genelevde seks kölesi olmaya— karşı kolladığını fark etmişti. Kendi ağabeyi tarafından sekse ve erkeklerle yatmaya zorlanan bir fahişe. “Yardım et, Chanyeol. Kurtar beni.”

Küçük karanlık odada zaman durmuş gibiydi ve Baekhyun gece mi gündüz mü olduğunu anlayamıyordu. Hâlâ aynı günde miydi yoksa ertesi gün olmuş muydu? Siyah giyimli bir adam uğrayıp ona yiyecek bir şeyler ve bir şişe su bırakmıştı. Yemeğe dokunmadı. Ölmesi bu cehennemden tek kurtuluşu olacaksa, o zaman Baekhyun seve seve açlıktan ölürdü.

Bileği yanıyordu ve demir halattan dolayı kanıyordu. Ne zaman odada gezinse demir şangırtı sesleri çıkarıyordu. Baekhyun boş depoya böyle zincirlendiği zamanı hatırlıyordu. Küçük demir parçasıyla kendini nasıl kurtardığını da hatırlıyordu ama bu sefer etrafta demir parçalar yoktu. Kendini kurtarmak için kullanabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu. Zindandaki tek mobilyası yere serilmiş bir örtüydü. Battaniye ya da yastık bile yoktu; Baekhyun’un üzerinde oturmayı reddettiği sadece eski, kirlenmiş bir örtüydü.

Düşüncelere dalmış bir halde gözlerinin önüne Chanyeol ve Jongin'i getiriyor, arkasında eski püskü demiri sürükleyerek odayı arşınlıyordu. Odanın dışından ayak sesleri geldiğini duyunca durakladı ve gerildi. Kapı gıcırtıyla açıldı ve ağabeyi yanında birkaç adamla göründü. “Haydi Baek. Zamanın geldi.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Onu bir banyoya sürüklediler, kıyafetlerini çıkarıp duşa soktular. Yanındaki adam hiç de nazik değildi; saçlarını asılıyor, kollarını derisini yüzmek istiyormuşçasına keseliyordu. Baekbeom da oradaydı ve tek kelime etmeden izliyordu. Duş işkencesi bittikten sonra onu giydirdiler ve çok geçmeden Baekhyun kendisini mumlarla aydınlatılmış bir odada üzerinde sadece tasmayla bulmuştu. “Bakın hele.” Ağabeyi gülümsedi. “Seninle çok eğlenecekler.”

Baek yutkundu. “-ler?”

“Oh, sana söylemedim mi?” Baekbeom gülerek kardeşine yaklaştı. “Bir damla meniyi paylaşmak isteyen bir grup adam var. Onların olayı bu ve şikâyet etmem çünkü her zaman iyi para verirler. Seni duyduklarında hemen sahip olmak istediler. Ama endişelenme. Onlara senin ilkin olacağını söyledim, o yüzden nazik davranacaklar.”

Gözyaşları Baekhyun’un gözlerinden akıyordu ve yabancıların kendisine dokunma fikrinden öğürüyordu.

“Uyman gereken sadece tek bir kural var.” Baekbeom konuşmaya devam etti ve kardeşinin boynundaki tasmayı asıldı. “Müşteri kraldır. O ne isterse, alır. Bu yüzden uslu durup dediklerini yapsan iyi olur yoksa seni cezalandırmak zorunda kalırım.”

Baekhyun’un alt dudağıyla beraber tüm bedeni titremeye başladı. Konuşmak için ağzını açtığında kapı çalındı. Baekbeom inledi. “Ne var?”

“Özür dilerim patron.” İçeri giren adam özür diledi. “Ama kardeşiniz hakkında.”

“Haydi, dökül artık, seni bekleyemeyiz.” Baekbeom kızdı.

“Bir müşteri var ve onu duymuş. Onun ilki olmak istiyor ve Bay Lee ile arkadaşlarının ödediklerinin iki katını ödemeye hazırmış.”

“İki katı mı? Burada mı?”

Adam başını salladı. “Burada. Lobide bekliyor.”

“Bay Lee ve arkadaşları ne olacak?”

“Onlar henüz gelmediler. Bay Lee arayıp saat iki gibi geleceklerini söyledi.”

“Bu da bize yaklaşık bir saat verir.” Baekbeom mırıldandı. “Tamam. Müşteriye ona sahip olabileceğini ama sadece bir saati olduğunu söyle. Ayrıca üzerinde iz bırakamaz.”

“Pekâlâ.” Adam başını sallayıp gitti.

Baekbeom kıkırdadığında Baekhyun ağabeyine döndü. “Bir gün bile olmadı ama sen şimdiden yok satıyorsun. Baksana Baek, işte bu yüzden benim için çok değerlisin.”

Baekbeom’un adamı birkaç dakika sonra ağzı kulaklarında geri döndü. “İlk olduğu sürece şartları kabul etti. Ve karanlık odayı istiyor.”

“Oh, bu adam nasıl eğleneceğini biliyormuş.” Büyük olan Byun kıkırdadı. “Pekâlâ o zaman. Haydi Baek. İlk müşterini memnun etmelisin.”

Ağabeyinin arkasından karanlık oda denilen yere giderken Baekhyun’un ayakları soğuk zeminde alçak sesler çıkarıyordu ve dizleri titriyordu. İlk müşterisi nasıl bir adamdı acaba?

Başka bir odanın önünden geçerken açık kapıdan içeri baktı Baek. Boynunda tasma olan genç bir çocukla gözleri buluştu. Yorgun ve bitkin görünüyordu. Köprücük kemiklerini süsleyen koyu mor bir bere ve kollarında sayısız kanlı iz vardı. Korkunç görünüyordu, her an bayılacak gibiydi. Arkasındaki şişman adamın eli çocuğun iç çamaşırının içindeydi ve utanmazca kendini okşarken, domuz gibi hırıldarken çocuğa dokunuyordu. Belli ki kendilerini gören kişilerden rahatsız değildi.

Sonunda karanlık odaya ulaştılar ve ağabeyi onu odaya ittirince Baek inildedi. Odadaki tek ışık kaynağı kırmızı ampullerdi. “Müşterin birazdan gelecek. Uslu bir çocuk ol.” Diyerek kapıyı kapattı Baekbeom ve Baekhyun’u yalnız bıraktı.

Baekhyun panikliyordu. Nefesi kesiliyordu ve kalbi hızlanıyordu. Odadaki küçük camdan Baekhyun bir adamın yaklaştığını görebiliyordu. Çocuk kendini adamla karşılaşmaya hazırladı ama adam odaya hiç girmedi. Bunun yerine arkasını döndü ve dışarıda kaldı, sanki korumaya çalışıyordu. Kapıya sessizce iki kez tıklattığında Baekhyun irkildi. Bu adam nasıl hasta bir oyun oynuyordu?

Ne yapacağını bilemeyen Baek geriledi ve yumuşak, sıcak bir şeye çarpınca çığlık attı. Arkadan birisi eliyle ağzını kapattığında karşı koydu. “Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun’un gözleri kocaman açıldı ve hemen çığlık attı. Sadece tek bir kişinin sesi bu kadar derin ve yumuşacıktı. El geri çekilince arkasını döndü ve bedene yüzünü gömdü. “Seni küçük aptal. Neden bunu yaptın?”

“Çok özür dilerim.” Baek ağlıyordu ve Chanyeol kendisine sarılıp titreyen bedenini sımsıkı tutarken daha sesli hıçkırdı. “Çok üzgünüm.”

“Sorun değil.” Dedi Yeol. “Haydi, buradan çıkalım.” Adam ceketini çıkarıp Baekhyun’a sardı. Çocuğu kucağına aldı ve kapıya taşıdı.

Tek tıklamayla öndeki adam kapıyı açtı ve Baekhyun onun Chanyeol’ün adamlarından biri olduğunu gördü. “Koridorun sonunda bir adam var, diğer taraf güvenli. Dışarıya açılan bir kapı var ama ana girişten geçmemiz gerekiyor ve fark edilebiliriz.”

“Başka seçeneğimiz yok.” Kızıl saçlı adam konuştu ve hareket etti. Genelevin küçük odaları arasında ilerlerken Baekhyun gözlerini sımsıkı kapatarak yüzünü Chanyeol’ün boynuna gömdü. Baekhyun inlemelerden acı çığlıklarına kadar pek çok ses duyabiliyordu. Rahatsız edici seslerden dolayı titreyerek inildedi. Chanyeol eliyle Baekhyun’un yüzünü kapattı, sanki onunla sesler arasına kalkan olmaya çalışıyordu.

Fark edilmeden genelevin dışına çıktılar ve binanın arkasındaki dar, karanlık sokağa adım attılar. “Bu çok temiz oldu.” Chanyeol kollarındaki küçük bedeni sımsıkı tutuyordu.

Adamı başını sallarken silahına uzanıyordu.

“Oh, bu sana pek yardım etmeyecek.” Baekbeom’un sesi sokakta yankılandı ve Baekhyun gerildi. “Bakın hele kimler gelmiş. Muhteşem Anka sonunda benim mütevazı krallığıma gelmiş. Ne büyük bir onur. Hoş geldiniz, hoş geldiniz.”

Chanyeol dilini şaklattı. “Kes şunu Byun yoksa fark edemeden geberirsin.”

“Kardeşimizi öldürmeden önce de bunları mı dedin?” Baekbeom karanlık bir köşeden çıktı, arkasında silahlarını doğrultmuş iki adam vardı. “Açıkçası çok etkilendim. Evimin her zaman iyi bir güvenliği olduğunu sanıyordum ama sen yine de içeri girebildin. Gerçekten çok etkileyici.”

“Ne o Byun?” dedi Yeol. “Yoksa şansını kullanıp Anka’yı öldürecek misin?”

“Biliyorsun, ben o kadar şerefsiz değilim.” Diye cevapladı Baekbeom. ‘’Oğlun olduğunu duydum ve çocuğu babasız bırakmak yazık olurdu, değil mi? O yüzden bir anlaşma yapalım. Kardeşimi bana geri ver, ben de gitmene izin vereyim.”

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’e baktı ve adamın gülümsediğini görünce kaşlarını çattı. “Tamam, anlaştık.”

Chanyeol onu yere bırakınca Baekhyun çok şaşırdı. Ayakları karla kaplı zemine değince anında donmuştu resmen. “N-Neden?” Baekhyun kekeledi. Chanyeol onu ittirince sendeledi.

“Biliyorsun Baek. Sen çok değerlisin ama buna değmezsin. Buradan canlı çıkma şansım varsa, bu şansı kullanırım.” Dedi. “O yeniden senindir, Byun.”

“Hayır.” Baekbeom kolunu tutunca çığlık attı Baek. “Hayır, lütfen. Hayır.”

“Yüzleş artık küçük kardeşim. Hepimiz aynıyız. Kıçımızı kurtarabiliyorsak, kurtarırız. Her koyun kendi bacağından asılır.”

“Evet, sana da şeytan var(bu cümleyi anlamadım o yüzden doğru mu değil mi emin değilim dfhdf).”

Baekbeom’un gözleri kocaman oldu ve Chanyeol tetiği çekip onu öldürmeden önce ağabeyinin gözlerindeki korkuyu görebilmişti Baekhyun. Hâlâ silahı elinde olan ağabeyi yere yüzüstü çakıldı. Başından akan kanlarla karlar erimeye başlamıştı.

Baekhyun ne olduğunu görememişti. Chanyeol’ün silahını çekmesini görememişti ve mafya baronunun kendi hayatını kurtarmak için onu gerçekten ağabeyine vereceğini sanmıştı.

Baekbeom’un adamları silahlarını atarak ellerini havaya kaldırdılar. “Lütfen. İkimizin de evde çocukları var.”

Chanyeol başıyla kapıyı işaret ederek gitmelerini söyledi. Hızla içeriye girip kapıyı kapattılar. Mafya baronu Baekbeom’un cesedine yaklaşarak cebinden para çıkardı. “Şeytana ödeme yapmayı unutma.” Diyerek bozuklukları ölü adamın başının yanına attı.

Başını kaldırınca bakışları Baekhyun’un gözleriyle buluştu. Kızarık, şiş ve yaş doluydular. Çocuğun alt dudağı titriyordu ve bedeni de muhtemelen hem soğuktan hem de korkudan titriyordu. Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un boynundaki deri tasmayı görünce dişlerini sıktı. Baekbeom kardeşine pastel renkli şort ve transparan bir tişört giydirmişti.

Çocuk Chanyeol’ün kalın ve büyük ceketinin altında minicik ve kırılgan görünüyordu. “Haydi, seni soğuktan kurtaralım.” Chanyeol, Baekhyun’u kucağına aldı yeniden. “Jongin evde seni bekliyor.”


	18. 18.Bölüm

Chanyeol onu arabadan eve taşırken Baekhyun donuyordu ve titriyordu. Soğuk bedeni uzun adamın ceketine sarmalanmıştı ve gözlerini kapatarak başını omzuna yaslamıştı. Chanyeol’ün ayakkabılarının mermer zeminde çıkardığı sesleri ve nefesini dinliyordu.

“Baekhyun.” Adının yumuşak bir şekilde söylendiğini duydu, neredeyse duymayacaktı. Gözlerini açtığında kendini odasında buldu ve Chanyeol yatağın karşısında duruyordu. Adam eğilerek onu yatağa yatırdı. Ceket omuzlarından düşerek üzerindeki ince kumaş parçasını gözler önüne serdi.

Chanyeol gözlerini bedeninde gezdirirken Baekhyun ne düşündüğünü tahmin edebiliyordu. Mafya baronu ona uzanınca birazcık irkildi.

“Sorun yok.” Chanyeol onu sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Yavaşça Baekhyun’un boynundaki tenini bereleyen tasmaya uzandı. Tasmayı açarak ince boynundan çıkardı. “Gidip yıkan. Kıyafetleri kapının önüne bırak, ben atarım.”

Baekhyun başını salladı ve Chanyeol’un sessizce odasından çıkmasını izledi. Alt dudağı yeniden titremeye ve gözyaşları soğuk yanaklarından akmaya başladı. Adamı dinlemesi gerektiğini biliyordu.

Sıcak suyun altında dikilirken birisinin odaya girdiğini görebiliyordu. Suyu kapattı ve dinledi. Kapalı banyo kapısına bakıyordu. Yumuşak tıklama onu irkiltti. “Sana kıyafet bıraktım.” Chanyeol’ün sesi dışarıdan duyuluyordu. “Jongin onunla sıcak çikolata içmek ister misin diye soruyordu.” kısa bir duraklama oldu. “Burada kalıp uyumak istersen ona hâlâ hasta olduğunu söylerim.”

“Hayır.” Baek resmen bağırdı. “Hayır,” daha sessiz bir şekilde yeniden söyledi. “Bir dakikaya geliyorum.”

Kapının dışındaki Chanyeol başını salladı. “Tamam.” Dedi. “Aşağıda görüşürüz.”

Çocuğun odasından çıkarken kıyafetleri sıkıca tutuyordu ve ofisine gitti. Ilsung oradaydı, büyük masanın önündeki bir sandalyeye oturuyordu. “Ona bir şey mi oldu?”

“Hayır.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Zamanında yetiştik. Bir müşteriyle buluşması gerekiyordu ama önleyebildik.”

“Güzel.” Doktor iç çekti. “Ya fiziksel olarak? Zarar görmüş mü?”

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “Birkaç beresi vardı ama hepsi o kadar.” Elindeki tasmaya bakarak hırladı. “Ona söyledim. Onu ağabeyinden uzak tutmaya çalıştım. Neden dinlemedi?”

“Ciddi misin?” yaşlı adam güldü. “Chanyeol, o senin tutsağın. Ağabeyi onu sana sattı ve o da bunu biliyor.”

“Bunun farkında olduğunu biliyorum ama yine de neden? İstediği zaman kaçabilirdi ama neden şimdi? Hiç mantıklı gelmiyor.”

“Belki hamileliğini öğrenmiştir?”

“Sanmıyorum.” Mafya baronu hımladı. “Bildiğini düşünmüyorum.”

“Pekâlâ, bu durumda,” Dr. Choi sandalyeden kalkıp kapıya gitti. “Hâlâ ona söylemen gerekiyor.”

Chanyeol hırladı ve yanağının içini ısırdı.

“Ciddiyim Chanyeol.” Adam uyardı. “Ona mümkün olduğunca çabuk söyle. Karnı belirgin olmaya başlamadan önce. Stres zavallı çocuğun şu anda ihtiyacı olduğu son şey ve sen de bunu biliyorsun. Ne onun için ne de bebek için iyi.”

Doktor özel dairesinden ayrılırken Chanyeol sessiz kaldı ve adam gidince yatak odasına döndü. Gömleğini çözdü ve iç çekerek çıkardı. Baekhyun’a söylemesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Tabii ki biliyordu ama delikanlıyı korkutmadan nasıl söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu.

Yeniden iç çekerek bir gömleğe uzandı ve üzerine geçirirken duyduğu sesle arkasını döndü. “Oh, merhaba bebeğim.” Jongin'e gülümsedi. “Burada ne yapıyorsun?”

“Baehyunnie’yi bekliyordum ama çok uzun sürdü.” Çocuk dudak büzdü. “Ben de köpeklerle saklambaç oynuyordum.”

Chanyeol kıkırdayarak oğlunun seviyesine indi. “Köpeklerle saklambaç mı oynuyordun? Seni bulabildiler mi?”

“Hayır,” Nini gururla sırıttı. “Saklanmakta ustayım.”

Oğlunu kucağına alarak özel dairesinden çıkıp aşağıya indi Chanyeol. Mutfağa vardıklarında iki sıcak çikolata hazırladı ve içerisine renkli marşmelovlardan koydu. Kupaları masaya koyarken Baekhyun geldi.

“Oh gelmişsin.”

“Baehyunnie.” Jongin cıvıldayarak koşup sıkıca bacağına sarıldı. “İyi misin?”

“İyiyim.” Baekhyun ona gülümsedi.

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet.” Delikanlı oturdu.

Jongin bacağına yaslanarak meraklı gözlerle onu izliyordu. “Hasta değilsin?”

“Hayır, artık hasta değilim. İyiyim şu anda.”

“Ya bebek?”

Baekhyun kafasını şaşkınlıkla yana yatırırken Chanyeol’ün ağzından şok olmuş bir ses döküldü.

“B-Bebek mi?” Baek sordu. “Ne bebeği?”

“Babam ve Dr. Choi karnında bebek olduğunu söylediler.”

Baekhyun ağzı açık bir halde mafya baronuna bakıyordu. Chanyeol’ün beti benzi atmıştı ve Baek onun yutkunduğunu görebiliyordu. “Ben,” diye başladı. “B-Ben anlamıyorum.”

Chanyeol nefesini tuttu. “Dinle Baekhyun. Bunu nasıl öğrendiğini bilmiyorum ama gerçek bu. H-Hamilesin.”

“Hayır, değilim.” Çocuk başını iki yana salladı. “Olsam bilirdim.”

“Ilsung’un yaptırdığı kan testinde hCG değerin yüksek çıktı. Oldukça açık ve son zamanlarda hasta olmanı da açıklıyor.”

Baekhyun’un yüzündeki renk gitti ve boğulur gibi bir sesle çocuğu kendinden uzaklaştırarak kaçtı.

“Baehyunnie hâlâ hasta mı?” Jongin endişeli gözlerle babasına bakıyordu. “Neden yalan söyledin?”

“Şey, bu açıklaması biraz zor ama yakında iyi hissedecek.” Chanyeol oğlunu neşelendirmeye çalıştı. “Sen neden gidip bir film seçmiyorsun? Eminim Baekhyun seninle film izlemek ister.”

Jongin'in gözleri hemen parladı ve başını salladı. “Peki, peki.” Cıvıldayarak mutfaktan çıktı.

Chanyeol iç çekerek elini kızıl saçlarına soktu ve yukarıya çıktı. Baekhyun’un odasına varınca ağlayışını duyabildi. Kapıyı çalmadan direkt içeri girdi. Baekhyun yatağın önünde oturmuş, dizlerine sarılıyordu.

“Bu doğru değil.” Hıçkırarak Chanyeol’e baktı. “Bu doğru değil.”

Chanyeol yavaşça diz çöktü. “Üzgünüm.” Kelimeler fısıltı gibi döküldü.

Baekhyun yaşlı gözlerle ona bakıyordu. “O… o…”

“Hayır.” Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı. “4 haftadan fazla, yani…”

“Şimdi benden kurtulacak mısın?”

Soru Chanyeol’ü hazırlıksız yakalamıştı. “Ne?”

“Lütfen, lütfen yapma.” Baekhyun bağırdı. Doğrularak uzun adamın gömleğine yapıştı. “Lütfen beni gönderme. Özür dilerim. Özür dilerim ama lütfen beni gönderme. Sen sahip olduğum her şeysin.”

Cevap veremeyen, ağzından tek kelime çıkamayan, Chanyeol kollarını küçük bedene sardı ve kendine çekti. Baekhyun yüzünü göğsüne gömerek hıçkırıklarla ağlıyordu. Tüm bedeni titriyordu ve sırtını yatıştırıcı şekilde okşayarak Chanyeol onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. “Göndermeyeceğim.” Dedi sonunda. “Seni göndermeyeceğim.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Dudaklarının arasındaki sigara yavaşça sona geliyordu ve Chanyeol dumanı üfledikten sonra iç çekip yavaşça dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. Mezardaki muma uzanıp çakmağıyla yaktı. Baekhyun sakinleştikten sonra Jongin'le film izlemeyi kabul etmişti. İkili Şimşek McQueen’in maceralarını izlemeye dalınca Chanyeol evden sıvışmıştı. Düşünmek için temiz havaya ve zamana ihtiyacı vardı ve farkına varmadan kendini Kyungsoo'nun mezarının başında bulmuştu.

“Seni her gün özlüyorum.” Dedi adam ve uzanarak Kyungsoo'nun resmindeki karları sildi. “Ama bugün daha çok özledim. Ne yapmalıyım?”

Mafya baronu kıkırdadı. “Şimdi ne yapacağını biliyorum. Böyle sorumsuz bir aptal olduğum için kulağımı çekip kıçımı tekmelerdin.”

“Sikeyim, ne yapacağımı gerçekten bilmiyorum.”

Bir sigara daha çıkarıp yaktı Chanyeol. “Bunun için de kıçımı tekmelerdin, değil mi? Her zaman nefret ettin ama şu anda ihtiyacım var.”

Gökyüzüne bakarak yıldızları izliyordu genç mafya baronu. “Yakında senin ve Jongin'in doğum günü var. Geçmiş haftalarda Baekhyun senin burada olmadığın gerçeğinden onu biraz olsun uzaklaştırdı ama… Seni benim kadar çok özlüyor. Her zaman sana ihtiyacım vardı ve şu anda deli gibi ihtiyacım var. Kıçımı tekmelemene ve beni kendime getirmene ihtiyacım var. Son zamanlarda kendimde değilim. Kendimi kaybediyorum.”

Cebindeki telefon titreyince Chanyeol yeniden iç çekti. Cebinden çıkardı ve arayana bakmadan cevapladı. “Alo?”

“Patron, benim.” Adamlarından birisiydi. Sesi soluk soluğa kalmış gibi çıkıyordu ve Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı. “Hemen eve gelmen lazım.”

“Ne oldu?”

“Jongin.” Chanyeol’ün kalbi bir anlığına atmayı bıraktı. “Kayıp düştü. Elinde bardak vardı ve kırıldı. O da kırık parçaların üzerinde düştü.”

Chanyeol hızla ayağa fırlayarak sigarayı yere attı ve mezarlıkta koşmaya başladı. “Durumu ne kadar kötü?”

“B-Bilmiyoruz. Çığlık atıyor, onu sakinleştiremiyoruz ama görebildiğimiz kadarıyla göğsüne saplanmış bir parça var.”

“Ilsung’u aradınız mı?” arabasını çalıştırarak hızla yolda ilerlemeye başladı Chanyeol.

“Aradık, yolda geliyor. Patron, çok fazla kanaması var. Ne yapacağız?”

“Bandajla baskı uygulayın. Gerekirse onu sıkıca tutun ama sakın oğlumun kanamadan ölmesine izin vermeyin!”


	19. 19.Bölüm

Chanyeol kudretli bir adamdı. Arkasında yüzlerce adamı, milyarlarca parası, kamyonlarca silahı ve gözünü kırpmadan öldürebilme yeteneği olan bir adamdı. Ama tüm bu gücü acilde koşan sağlık görevlilerinin ardından giderken hiçbir işe yaramıyordu. Bu gücü şu anda bir balondan farksızdı ve Chanyeol ameliyathanenin önünde otururken çok çaresiz hissediyordu.

Büyük kapılar kapanırken ve üzerlerindeki küçük lamba kırmızıya dönerken kalbi göğsünü dövüyordu. “Lütfen burada bekleyin.”

Onu nazikçe sandalyelere yönlendiren hemşirenin sesi yumuşaktı ve Chanyeol ona kısaca baktıktan sonra bakışlarını oğlunun ardında ölümle cebelleştiği kapıya çevirdi.

Jongin çok kötü düşmüştü ve porselen kupa kırıldığında şanslı olamamıştı. Büyük, kıvrık bir parça göğsüne saplanmıştı ve ucu kalbine kadar gidiyordu. Paramedik çocuğun kanamasına ve nefes almasına bakarak öyle söylemişti.

Chanyeol boş gözlerle ameliyathanenin kapısının üzerindeki kırmızı lambaya bakıyordu ve sönmesini bekliyordu. Saatler gibi gelen süreden sonra bir doktor göründü ve Chanyeol hızla doğruldu. “Doktor, oğlum nasıl?”

Yaşlı adam ona sıcak bir şekilde gülümsedi ve oturmasını işaret etti. “Lütfen oturun.” Diyerek kendisi de oturdu. “Oğlunuz gayet iyi. Parçayı çıkardık ve neyse ki çok yakın olmasına rağmen kalbine zarar vermemiş. Şu anda ameliyatın son aşamasındayız.”

“Bu ne demek oluyor?”

“Meslektaşım şu anda yarasını dikiyor ve sonra yoğun bakıma kaldırılacak.”

“Onu ne zaman görebilirim?”

“İki saat sonra. Ameliyattan sonra iyileştiğinden emin olmayız önce.”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Tamam, burada bekleyeceğim.”

“Neden şimdilik eve gitmiyorsunuz?” dedi adam. “Sakinleşip belki biraz uyursunuz. Bu yüzle yarın uyandığında oğlunuzu endişelendirebilirsiniz.”

“Ama ben,” Yeol başladı. “Hayır, gitmek istemiyorum. Burada kalacağım.”

“Pekâlâ, sizi gitmeye zorlayamam ama bir öneride bulunabilirim. Yarın sabah gelirseniz oğlunuzun en sevdiği oyuncağı ya da pelüşü getirebilirsiniz. Bu gibi durumlarda çocukların iyileşmesine yardımcı oluyorlar.”

Chanyeol bir süre doktorun dediklerini düşündü. Adam muhtemelen haklıydı ve başını sallamaktan başka bir şey yapamamıştı. “Tamam.” Dedi. “Gideceğim ama yarın sabah erkenden gelirim.”

“İstediğiniz kadar erken gelebilirsiniz.”

Hastaneden ayrılarak, oğlunu geride bırakırken iç çekti Chanyeol ve doğru yapıp yapmadığını düşündü. Sonunda eve sürmüştü. Evine giden yol normalden uzun gelmişti ve sonunda mansiyona vardığında garip derecede sessizdi.

“Patron,” adamlarından biri yanına koşturdu. “O nasıl?”

“İyi. Bir sorun olmadan parçayı çıkarmışlar.” Diye cevapladı Chanyeol. Giriş holüne girdiğinde Baekhyun’u gördü. Delikanlı oturma odasının yakınında yere çökmüş kanlı ellerine bakıyordu.

“Jongin'i hastaneye götürdüklerinden beri o-orada oturuyor. Ona yaklaşmaya çalıştık ama yaklaştığımız anda çığlık atmaya başlıyor.”

Chanyeol kaşlarını çatarak delikanlıya yaklaştı. Yanına diz çökecekken Baekhyun saldırdı. “Git buradan.” Bağırdı. Gözleri kırmızı ve şişti. Muhtemelen hâlâ şoktaydı.

Chanyeol onun titreyen bedenine uzanırken kendi yumruğunu suratına yedi. Omuzlarından kavrayarak onu hafifçe sarstı. “Baekhyun.” Seslendi ama çocuk tepki vermeyince daha sert sarstı. “Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun sonunda başını kaldırıp baktı, bakışları donuktu.

“İşte böyle.” Dedi mafya baronu. “Bana bak. Her şey yolunda. Jongin iyi.”

Küçük çocuğun adını duyduğu anda Baekhyun’un alt dudağı titremeye başladı ve gözleri yaşla doldu. “O-Ona koşmamasını söyledim.” Gözyaşları akıyordu. “B-Benim suçumdu.”

“Hayır, değildi.” Dedi Chanyeol. Delikanlıyı nazikçe ayağa kaldırdı ve mutfağa, tezgâhın başına götürdü. Suyu açtıktan sonra Baekhyun’un güzel ellerini suya tuttu ve kanı temizledi.

“O i-iyi mi?”

“İyi, korkma. O dayanıklıdır, Kyungsoo'dan almış belli ki.”

Küçük şakası Baekhyun’u biraz gülümsetmişti. “Yine hastaneye gidecek misin?”

“Evet, ama bu gece değil.” Chanyeol cevapladı. “Yarın gideceğim. Benimle gelmek ister misin?”

“Evet lütfen.”

“Tamam, sabah erken çıkacağım o yüzden şimdi uyumalısın. Seni gitmeden bir saat önce uyandırırım.”

Baekhyun başını salladı. “T-Tamam. İ-İyi geceler.”

“İyi geceler.”

Baekhyun gerçekten uyumaya, biraz olsun dinlenmeye çalıştı, böylece sabah çok yorgun olmayacaktı ama uyuyamadı. Jongin'in kayıp düşmesi, çığlıkları ve ağlayışı gözünün önünden gitmiyordu. En kötüsü de kandı. Temizlenmişti ama Baekhyun hâlâ ellerinde kan varmış gibi hissediyordu. Yoğundu, sıcaktı ve parmaklarından damlıyordu.

Yapamıyordu. Gözlerini kapatamıyordu. O yüzden yataktan kalkıp odasından çıktı. O aşağıya inerken ev karanlık ve sessizdi. Oturma odasına giderken Chanyeol’ün uyuduğunu düşünüyordu ama adam uyumuyordu. Uzun adamı koltukta otururken görünce Baekhyun çığlık attı. Büyük camlardan sızan ay ışığının altında siyah bir gölge gibi görünüyordu.

“Neden uyumuyorsun?”

Ellerini göğsüne bastıran Baekhyun derin bir nefes alarak şoku atlatmaya çalıştı. “Uyuyamıyorum.” Sessizce cevapladı. “B-Beni rahat bırakmıyor…”

“Senin suçun değildi.”

“Ama ben—“

“Seni dinlememiş. Yanında ben de olsam yine olacaktı. Senin suçun değildi Baekhyun.”

Adının mafya baronunun derin sesiyle söylenişi Baekhyun’un omurgasını titretmişti.

“Nereye gitmek istemiştin?” Baekhyun bir adım gerileyince sordu Chanyeol.

“Ben, şey, gidip bir kitap okumak istemiştim ama sanırım, şey, yalnız kalmak istersin. O yüzden odama döneyim.”

“Buraya gel.”

“N-Ne?”

“Buraya gel.”

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün kolunu uzattığını gördü. Adamın onu neden yanında istediğini bilmiyordu ama yine de ona yaklaştı. Yavaşça büyük eli tuttu ve Chanyeol parmaklarını kenetleyip onu kendine çekince hafifçe irkildi. Ani hareketle sendeleyince adamın kucağına düştü Baekhyun. Chanyeol kollarını ona dolayıp kucağına yerleştirirken nefesi kesildi. “Benimle kal.”

Adamın nefesini boynunda hissedebiliyordu ve bir süre ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek öylece oturdu. “T-Tamam.” Sonunda başını kaldırarak çenesini Chanyeol’ün omzuna yasladı.

“Teşekkür ederim.” Mafya baronu fısıldadı ve yanağını yalayıp geçen sıcak nefesiyle Baekhyun rahatlayıp sonunda uykuya daldı. Chanyeol’ün kolları etrafına sarılı halde güvendeydi.

Ertesi sabah Baekhyun başının altında bir yastık ve üzerinde yumuşak battaniyeyle koltukta uyanmıştı. Dışarısı hâlâ karanlıktı ve odayı aydınlatan tek ışık oturma odasının dışından geliyordu. Yavaşça doğrularak ışığı takip etti ve mutfağa gitti. Chanyeol elinde kupasıyla tezgâha yaslanıyordu. “Oh, kalkmışsın. Ben mi uyandırdım?”

“Hayır.” Baek başını iki yana salladı. Bakışlarını Chanyeol’den kaçırarak tezgâha baktı. “Oh, Jongin için mi bu?” küçük lacivert çantayı işaret ederek sordu.

“Evet.” Diye cevapladı mafya baronu. “Doktor pelüş oyuncaklarını götürmeyi önerdi. Gelip bir bak, belki aklıma gelmeyen bir şey eklemek istersin.”

Baekhyun çantaya uzanarak açtı. Chanyeol, Jongin'in en sevdiği Sevimli Ayıcıklardan birkaç tanesini, birkaç oyuncakla en sevdiği pijamasını koymuştu. “Mmm,” Baek hımladı. “Belki masal kitabını da götürebiliriz.”

“Güzel fikir.”

Baekhyun fikri onaylanınca gülümsedi ama midesi bulanınca gülümsemesi soldu. Öğürerek sendeledi. Chanyeol hızlı hareket ederek omuzlarından tuttu ve nazikçe sandalyeye oturttu.

Baekhyun birkaç saniye boyunca bu baş dönmesinin nereden geldiğini düşündü ama hemen sonra hatırladı. Hamileydi. İçinde büyüyen bir bebek vardı ve bir aylıktan büyüktü. Bu farkındalıkla soluğu kesildi.

“İyi misin?”

Chanyeol’ün sorusuyla adama baktı. Gözleri kocaman açılmıştı ve endişe doluydu. “İ-İyiyim.” Gülümseyerek cevapladı. “Ben sadece… Dün akşam yemeği yemedim.”

“O zaman hemen bir şeyler yemelisin.” Chanyeol buzdolabına giderek açtı ve boş olduğunu görünce homurdandı. Kapağını kapatarak delikanlıya döndü. “Yiyecek bir şey yok.” Dedi. “Hastaneye giderken yolda bir şeyler alırız. Gidip hazırlan lütfen.”

“Şimdi mi?” diye sordu Baekhyun. “Ama saat çok erken.”

“Hastaneye ne kadar erken varırsak o kadar iyi olur. Ayrıca senin bir şeyler yemen lazım. Lütfen.”

Baekhyun ona itaat ederek hazırlanmak için mutfaktan çıktı. Duşu atlayarak yüzünü yıkadı ve dişlerini fırçaladı. Giyinip hazırlandıktan sonra aşağıya indi. Tam mafya baronuna seslenecekken adam ön kapıdan köpeklerle içeri girdi. “Oh, hazırlanmışsın.”

“Evet.” Baekhyun kazağının kenarıyla oynuyordu. “Gelince duş alacağım.”

“Tamam.” Dedi Yeol. “Haydi gidelim.”

Çıktıklarında dışarıda kar yağıyordu ve sokaklar hâlâ boş ve karanlıktı. Baekhyun kıpırdanarak göstergedeki saate baktı. Altıya birkaç dakika vardı, sokakların boş olmasına şaşmamak gerekiyordu.

“Biliyorum, destek olmamalıyım ve seni sağlıklı bir şeyler yemeye yönlendirmeliyim.” Chanyeol aralarındaki sessizliği bozdu. “Ama saat çok erken olduğu için bir fast food dükkânında durabiliriz.”

Baekhyun şikâyet etmedi; fast food saat ne olursa olsun her zaman iyi giderdi ama Chanyeol yağlı hamburgerler ve kızartmaların olduğu bir yere gitmiyordu. Yolun ortasında küçük bir restoran gördü. Baekhyun kendini omlet, peynirli tost ve bir bardak portakal suyuyla köşede küçük bir masada otururken buldu bir anda.

“O suratının hali ne öyle?” Chanyeol kahvesini yudumlarken sordu.

Baekhyun dudak büzerek masadaki menüye bakıyordu ve çikolata sosuyla kaplı tarçınlı waffle’ı gözüyle kesiyordu.

Chanyeol de menüye baktı ve kıkırdayarak elini kaldırdı. “Waffle da istiyoruz, lütfen.” Garsona seslendi.

“Tabi.” Genç kadın gülümsedi. “Tek mi?”

“Evet.”

“Pekâlâ, birkaç dakikaya gelecek.”

Garson gidince Baekhyun kocaman gülümseyerek Chanyeol’e baktı. “Teşekkür ederim.”

“Omletini ve tostunu bitirdiğin sürece.” Adam hafifçe güldü ve kahvesini yudumladı.

Baekhyun kendini biraz tuhaf hissediyordu ama tostunun bir parçasını ve omletinin yarısını bitirdiğinde waffle gelmişti. Chanyeol tabağını alarak kalanları yemeye başladı.

Chanyeol muhtemelen yemeği ziyan etmek istememişti ama yine de adam onun yemeğini bitirirken, hatta onun çatalını kullanırken Baekhyun’un kalbi hızlanmıştı.

Dolu birer mideyle yarım saat sonra restorandan ayrıldılar. Hastaneye vardıklarına hava artık karanlık değildi. Chanyeol arabasını girişe yakın bir yere park etti, böylece çok yürümek zorunda kalmayacaklardı. Danışmaya vardıklarında bir hemşire onları karşıladı. “Park Chanyeol.” Dedi mafya baronu. “Oğlum Park Jongin'i görmek için geldim.”

Hemşire başını sallayarak bilgisayarına baktı ve gülümseyerek kafasını kaldırdı. “Oğlunuz iyi görünüyor ve çoktan uyanmış. Eminim sizi gördüğüne sevinecektir.”

Bu bilgiyle Chanyeol’ün dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. “Hâlâ yoğun bakımda mı?”

“Evet.” Dedi hemşire. “Bir doktor gelip sizi onun yanına götürecek. Sizin kim olduğunuzu sorabilir miyim?”

Kadın ona dönünce Baekhyun şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı. “Neden bilmek istiyorsunuz?”

“Sadece aile üyeleri yoğun bakıma girebilirler.”

“Aileden olmadığını nereden çıkardınız?” Chanyeol genç hemşireye hırladı.

Kadın başını eğdi. “Ö-Özür dilerim.” hızla özür diledi. “S-Sanmıştım ki—“

“Ne sandığınız umurumda değil.” Mafya baronu tısladı. “O aileden.”

“Ben özür dilerim.”

Chanyeol’ün ani çıkışına şaşıran Baekhyun nazikçe kolundan çekiştirdi. Chanyeol ona döndü ve korkmuş ifadesini görünce gözleri kocaman oldu. Boğazını temizledi. “Özür dilerim. O kadar sert çıkışmak istememiştim.”

“S-Sorun değil.” Hemşire hafifçe gülümsedi. Doktor gelince sandalyesinden kalktı. “Şey, bu Dr. Shin, sizi oğlunuza götürecek.”

“Günaydın.” Doktor Chanyeol’ün elini sıkarak selamladı. “Erkencisiniz.”

“Meslektaşınız sorun olmayacağını söyledi.”

“Endişelenmeyin, sorun değil.” Adam gülümsedi. “Gidelim. Küçük adam bir saat önce uyandı ama yine uyuyakaldı.”

“O-O nasıl?” Baekhyun dikkatle sordu.

“İyi gidiyor. Ameliyatı ve anesteziyi iyi atlattı. Tüm gün biraz uykulu olabilir ama bu çok normal, o yüzden endişelenmeyin.”

Jongin'in olduğu oda normal steril oda değildi. Odanın içi bir çocuğa göre düzenlenmişti; renkli duvar kâğıtları ve ay şeklinde lamba vardı. Jongin'in üzerindeki battaniyede ise sevimli dinozorlar vardı.

Çantayı yere bırakan Chanyeol, Jongin'in yatağına otururken Baekhyun da yatağın yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu. Chanyeol’ün oğlunun başını okşamasını izlerken gülümsedi. Jongin dokunuşa hemen tepki verdi ve gözlerini açtı. “B-Baba?”

“Hey,” Yeol konuştu. “Günaydın. Nasıl hissediyorsun?”

“Uykulu.” Çocuk esneyerek mırıldandı. “Artık eve gidebilir miyiz?”

Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Seni eve götürmeyi çok istesem de burada biraz daha kalmalısın. Eve gitmeden önce yaranın iyileşmesi gerekiyor önce.”

Çocuk dudak büzerek bakışlarını babasından ayırdı ve Baekhyun’u görünce nefesini tuttu. “Baehyunnie.” Hâlâ dudak büzen çocuk delikanlıya bakıyordu. “Özür dilerim Baehyunnie. Sen bana koşmamamı söylemiştin.”

“Sorun değil.” Baek eğildi. “Ama bir dahaki sefere elinde kırılacak bir şey varken koşmayacağına söz ver, tamam mı?”

“Söz.”

Çocuğu neşelendirmek için Chanyeol çantayı aldı ve yatağa bıraktı. Jongin Sevimli Ayıcıkları görünce çığlık attı ve onlara sıkıca sarıldı.

Chanyeol ve Baekhyun akşam minik mafya bebeği uyuyana kadar hastanede kaldılar. Ayrılmadan önce Chanyeol eğilip oğlunun alnına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. Eve giderken mafya baronu Baekhyun’a sağlıklı yiyecek ve içecekler almıştı ve delikanlı kucağındaki kimbapın içindeki salatalığa bakarak yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Ne?” Chanyeol bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Salatalığı sevmiyorum.”

Adam iç çekti. “Bana söylemeliydin.” Dedi. “Onu bırakalım o zaman.”

Mansiyona varırken Baekhyun yiyecekleri bitirdi ve duş almak için odasına çıktı.

Vücudunu kuruladıktan sonra kapının yanındaki aynadan kendine baktı. Bakışları karnına takıldı ve tenine dokunurken nefesini tuttu.

Kalbinin altında bir bebek taşıdığı gerçeğini henüz tam kavrayamamıştı; Chanyeol’ün bebeğiydi. Hamile olması onu çok şaşırtmıştı ama mafya baronunun çocuğu olduğunu duyunca daha çok rahatlamıştı. Farklı olsaydı ne yapardı bilmiyordu.

Bir süre çıplak bedenini inceledikten sonra giyindi. Chanyeol’ün şu anda başka endişeleri olduğunu biliyordu ama adamla konuşması gerekiyordu. Chanyeol’ün düşündüklerini öğrenmeliydi.

Adamın kapısını hafifçe çalmıştı, yine de duymuştu Chanyeol. “Bir sorun mu var?”

“Şey, hayır.” Baek yere bakarak mırıldandı. “Seninle konuşmak istiyorum.”

“Tabi, gelsene.”

Baek adamın ofisinde kendini küçücük hissediyordu. Oda büyüktü ve onu rahatsız ediyordu. “B-Ben nereden başlayacağımı bilmiyorum. B-Bunda hiç i-iyi değilim ama şey, b-bebek hakkında…”

Chanyeol iç çekti ve geriye yaslanarak delikanlıya baktı. “Pekâlâ, ben de nereden başlayacağımı bilmiyorum.” Dürüstçe cevapladı. “Bunun olduğu gece sana hap bırakmıştım. Aslında iki haptı. Onları içmedin mi?”

Baekhyun’un gözleri korkuyla açıldı. “B-Ben ikisi de ağrı kesici sanmıştım.” Kekeledi. “B-Bilmiyorum. Ö-Özür dilerim.”

“Sana söylemem gerekirdi.” Dedi adam. “Artık değiştiremeyiz.”

Chanyeol sustuktan sonra odayı sessizlik kapladı ve Baekhyun nereye bakacağını bilmiyordu. Kazağının kenarıyla oynayarak yere bakıyordu. “B-Bebeği göndermemi i-istiyor musun?”

Soru Chanyeol’ü hazırlıksız yakalamıştı ve nefesi kesildi. Baekhyun’un bu konuyu açacağını hiç düşünmemişti. “Ne?”

“Y-Yani, e-eminim istemiyorsundur ve eğer istersen o zaman ben…”

“Sen istiyor musun?”

Baekhyun gözlerinde yaşlarla ona baktı. “Hayır,” bağırdı ve gözyaşları akmaya başladı. “Neden bilmiyorum ama istemiyorum.”

“O zaman yapmak zorunda değilsin.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Bebeği taşımak istiyorsan, taşı.”

“A-Ama…”

Mafya baronu masasından kalktı ve ağlayan çocuğun yanına gitti. “Seni göndermeyeceğimi söylemiştim, değil mi?”

Baekhyun başını salladı.

“Dediklerime inan. Seni göndermeyeceğim. Bir yolunu bulacağız.” Chanyeol delikanlıya sıkıca sarıldı. Hangi yolu bulacağını bilmiyordu ama her zaman sözünü tutardı ve Baekhyun’u yollamayacaktı. “Söz veriyorum.”


	20. 20.Bölüm

Baekhyun’un midesi bulanıyordu ve Chanyeol fark etmeden bu histen kurtulmak için derin bir nefes aldı. Jongin'i ziyaret etmeyi çok istiyordu ama hasta olduğunu bilirse Chanyeol’ün onu hastaneye götürmeyeceğini biliyordu.

Derin bir nefes aldı ve sonra çayını yudumladı. Rezene çayını hiç sevmezdi ama midesini yatıştırıyordu, o yüzden hızlıca içip bitirdi. Kupasını masaya bıraktığında Chanyeol elinde plastik poşetle mutfağa girdi. Baekhyun merakla poşete bakıyordu. “İçinde ne var?” diye sordu.

“Aldığımız havai fişekler.” diye cevapladı adam. “Jongin bu gece yanımızda olamayacağı için başhekime onun için orada havai fişek patlatıp patlatamayacağımızı sordum.”

“Ne dediler?”

“Şey, başta hayır dedi ama doktorlardan birisi fikri onayladı ve diğer çocuklar için de iyi bir şey olacağını söyledi. O yüzden hepsiyle havai fişek patlatacağız.”

“Çok güzel.” Baekhyun kocaman sırıtarak bağırdı. “Eminim çoktan heyecanlanmış ve mutlu olmuşlardır.”

“Evet, ben de öyle düşünüyorum. Jongin kesinlikle çok heyecanlı.” Mafya baronu söyledi. “Bizi bekliyordur. Bugün yoğun bakımdan çıkmasına izin verildi, o yüzden onunla akşam yemeği yiyebileceğiz.”

“Durumu düzeldi mi?”

“Evet. Doktorlar onay verdiler ve çocuk ünitesine taşınacaktı.”

“Çok iyi.” Baekhımladı. “Şey, ne zaman gideceğiz?”

“Bir saate.” Kol saatine bakarak cevapladı Chanyeol. “İyi misin? Biraz solgun görünüyorsun.”

“Hayır, hayır, ben iyiyim.”

“Pekâlâ.” Adam başını salladı. “Sıkı giyin. Hava dünden daha soğuk.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Çocuk ünitesi Baekhyun’un beklediğinden daha gürültülü ve renkliydi ve bir anlığına hastanede olduğunu unutmuştu. Hemşireler beyaz önlük yerine komik baskıları olan gömlekler ve pantolonlar giyiyorlardı, hatta ünitedeki doktorların bile beyaz önlüklerinin üzerinde sevimli ve renkli yapıştırmalar vardı.

Genç bir kadın doktor onları karşılayarak Jongin'in odasına götürdü. “Bugün iyi bir ruh halinde.” dedi kadın. “Bu gece için çok heyecanlı. Tüm çocuklar öyle.”

Chanyeol gülümsedi. “Havai fişekleri arabamda bıraktım.” Dedi. “Onları almamı isterseniz, söylemeniz yeter.”

“Evet, hâlâ zamanımız var.” Dedi doktor. “Yemek için bize katılmak ister misiniz? Noel’de ve Yeni Yıl Arifesi’nde ünitedeki tüm çocuklarla beraber yemek yeriz. Bazı aileler de katılıyor. O yüzden katılmak isterseniz eğer, saat 18.00’de bekleme odasına gelin.”

Tabii ki Jongin gidip tüm çocuklarla yemek yemek istemişti. O yüzden o, Baekhyun ve Chanyeol altıya biraz kala odaya gittiler. Birçok çocuk, hemşire ve aileler uzun, sevimli bir şekilde süslenmiş masalarda oturuyorlardı.

Jongin kocaman gözlerle odayı inceliyordu. Lacivert hemşire üniforması giyen genç bir adam ona el sallayınca gülümsedi. “Baba, baba, oraya gidelim.”

Chanyeol oğlunun işaret ettiği yere bakmak için başını çevirdi ve yeniden el sallayan erkek hemşire başını salladı. Jongin'i genç adamın yanına götürdü.

“Selam dostum.” Hemşire Jongin'i selamladı ve saçlarını karıştırdı. “Bizimle yemek yemek ister misin?”

“Evet,” Nini cıvıldadı. “Babam ve Baehyunnie de.”

“M-Merhaba,” Baek utangaçça selamladı ve genç adama gülümsedi.

“Merhaba.” Dedi adam. “Ben Sehun, Jongin'in hemşiresiyim.” Diye açıkladı. Chanyeol’ün elini sıkarak mafyaya gülümsedi. “Havai fişekler harika bir fikir, sponsor olduğunuz için teşekkürler. Çocuklar acayip sevindiler ve sabırsızlar.”

“Rica ederim.” Chanyeol cevapladı.

“Aslında, biz, yani bu ünitedeki doktorlar ve hemşireler, masrafa katılmak istiyoruz.”

“Buna hiç gerek yok.” Yeol başını iki yana sallamak istedi. “Birisinin masrafa katılmasını isteseydim, bu patronunuz olurdu. Hayatımda onun kadar adi birisiyle hiç karşılaşmadım. Onun gibi bir adam bir hastanenin başı olmamalı.”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Aramızda kalsın ama pek sevilmez.”

“Neden acaba?”

Baekhyun sessizce kıkırdadı. Chanyeol’ü daha önce hiç bu kadar konuşkan ve küstah görmemişti, hoşuna gitmişti. Mafya baronunu daha insancıl göstermişti.

Sehun üçünü bir masaya yönlendirdi ve Jongin'in rahatça oturduğundan emin oldu. “Çok tatlı.” Hemşire gidince söyledi Baekhyun.

“Öyle, öyle.” Nini cıvıldadı. “Gece uyandığımda Sehunnie bana masal anlatıyor.”

“Çok nazikmiş.” Dedi Chanyeol. Sandalyesinde geriye yaslanarak etrafa baktı.

Adamın bakışları sabitlenip bir kaşı havaya kalkınca Baekhyun kaşlarını çattı. Başını çevirdiğinde gerçekten birisiyle karşılaşmıştı ve o birisi mafya baronuyla cilveleşmeye çalışıyordu. Baekhyun kadına yüzünü çatarak baktı; kadın onu görmezden gelince ve Chanyeol’le cilveleşmesine devam edince yanaklarını şişirdi.

Başını çevirdiğinde Chanyeol’ün artık bakmadığını(?) gördü. Dikkatini içecek bir şeyler isteyen Jongin'e vermişti. “Ne bu baba?”

Bir sürahiyi işaret ediyordu ve Chanyeol uzanarak kulpundan tuttu. “Domates suyu.” Kokladıktan sonra cevapladı. “Biraz ister misin?”

“Hayır,” dedi Nini ve burnunu kırıştırdı. “Domates suyu olmaz. Elma suyu istiyorum.”

Adam yerinden kalktı. “Pekâlâ, sana gidip getireyim.”

Chanyeol oğluna içecek almaya gidince Sehun yanlarına geldi. “Akşam yemeğinde nugget ve patates kızartması yiyeceğiz.” Dedi. “Çocuklar böyle istiyor. Yine de yağlı bir şeyler yemek istemezseniz biraz tteokbokki olacak.”

“Oh,” Baek mırıldandı. “Ben, şey, ben de nugget ve patates kızartması yiyeceğim.”

“Baehyunnie tavuğu benim kadar çok seviyor.” Jongin gülümsüyordu. “Babam sevmiyor.” Dudak büzerek ekledi. “Neden bilmiyorum.”

“Baban tavuğu sevmiyor mu?” diye sordu Sehun. “O zaman ona bir kâse tteokbokki getirelim.”

Chanyeol gerçekten de nugget yerine tteokbokkiyi seçmişti ve memnuniyetle kabul etmişti. Akşam yemeği gürültülü ve çocukların neşeli konuşmalarıyla dolu dolu geçiyordu. Saat yediyi geçince Chanyeol, birkaç hemşire ve bazı babalar çocukların havai fişek sürprizini hazırlamak için gittiler.

Baekhyun ceketini iliklerken Jongin kıpırdanıp duruyordu. “Heyecanlı mısın?” kıkırdayarak sordu.

“Evet,” Nini sırıttı. “Hemen görmek istiyorum!”

Tüm çocukların giyinip hastanenin arka tarafındaki alanda toplanması biraz uzun sürmüştü ama herkes gelince çocuklar gösterinin başlaması için neşeyle çığlıklar atmaya başladılar. Baekhyun kollarındaki Jongin'le ağırlığını kalçasına veriyordu. İlk roket patladığında mafya bebeği sıkıca Baekhyun’un atkısına yapıştı.

Çok geçmeden karanlık gökyüzü renkli havai fişeklerle aydınlanmıştı. Herkes, çocuklar ve yetişkinler, kocaman gözler ve yüzlerindeki gülümsemelerle gösteriyi izliyordu.

Chanyeol havai fişek gösterisinin yarısında yanlarına geldi ve Jongin'iBaekhyun’dan aldı. Çocuk babasına sarılarak başını omzuna yasladı. “Beğendin mi?”

“Çok!”

Nini başını kaldırıp babasının yanağına bir öpücük kondurunca Baekhyun gülümsedi. “Teşekkürler babacığım.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Baekhyun ve Chanyeol malikâneye vardıklarında saat neredeyse gece yarısı olmuştu. Havai fişekler bittikten sonra tüm çocuklar bekleme odasına dönmüş, gözleri ağırlaşana kadar şarkılar söylemişlerdi.

Dişlerini fırçalarken Jongin göğsündeki acıdan dolayı sızlanmıştı, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun doktor çocuğu alana kadar beklemişlerdi. Her şey yolundaydı ve Jongin'i rahatsız eden acıysa yarasını örten bandajdan kaynaklanıyordu. Kaymıştı ve göğsündeki dikişlere sürtünüyordu.

Bandajı düzeltildikten sonra çocuk hemen uyuyakalmıştı ve onlar da sonunda eve dönebilmişlerdi.

Hava aşırı soğuktu ve Baekhyun arabadan eve giderken kısa yolda titreyerek ellerini ovuşturuyordu.

“Sıcak bir duş al.” Chanyeol kapıyı açarken söyledi.

Başını sallayan Baekhyun içeriye daldı. “Bir yere mi gideceksin?” Chanyeol’ün ayakkabılarını ve ceketini çıkarmadığını görünce sordu.

“Köpekleri yürüyüşe çıkaracağım.”

Baekhımlayarak adamın bodrumdan köpekleri çağırmasını izledi. Kuyruklarını sallayarak yukarıya çıkıyorlardı ve Chanyeol’ün onları sevmesini sabırsızca bekliyorlardı. Sonra Baekhyun’a doğru atıldılar ve birisi yüzünü yalayınca Baek çığlık attı.

Kapı Chanyeol’ün ardından kapandıktan sonra Baekhyun duş almak ve yatmak için yukarıya çıktı. Yaklaşık yarım saat sonra gece rutinini tamamlamıştı ve saat on ikiyi geçmişti. Yeni bir yıl başlamıştı.

Tabii ki Chanyeol hâlâ uyanıktı; Baekhyun mafya baronuna yeni yıl dileklerini sunmak için odasından çıktı. Chanyeol’ün sesi onu aşağıya yönlendirdi ve oturma odasına tam girecekken oldukça tanıdık bir ses onu durdurdu.

Duvarın ardına saklanarak odaya bir göz attı Baekhyun ve Luhan’ınChanyeol’ün karşısında oturduğunu görünce kaşlarını çattı. “Miniğimiz nasıl?” Çinli adamın sorduğunu duydu.

“İyileşiyor. Bugün çocuk ünitesine alınmış.”

“Orada ne kadar kalacak?”

“Emin değiller ama yaraları bekledikleri gibi iyileşirse on gün içinde hastaneden taburcu olabilirmiş.”

Luhan gülümsedi. “Güzel, o zaman doğum gününde evde olur.”

“Evet.” Yeol başını salladı.

“Ee, diğer minik nasıl? Sevgili ağabeyinin ona yaşattığı şoku atlattı mı?”

“Sanırım,” dedi mafya baronu. “Bu konudan bahsetmiyor.”

“Ben de etmezdim.” Luhanhımladı. “Ama gerçekten iyi mi? Son zamanlarda sık sık hasta olduğunu duydum.”

“Hamile.” Chanyeol, Luhan’ın sorusunu biraz duraksadıktan sonra cevaplamıştı ve Baekhyun dürüstlüğüne şaşırmıştı. Chanyeol’ün Çinliye bu haberi vereceğini hiç düşünmemişti. “Şu anda dört haftalık.”

“Oh.” Demişti sadece Luhan.

“Oh mu? Tepkin bu mu yani?” Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Alaycı yorum yok.”

Çinli adam kıkırdadı. “Onu becermene şaşırmadım.” Dedi. “Çok tatlı ve hepimiz senin libidonu biliyoruz. Sadece onu korunmadan becerdiğine çok şaşırdım.”

“Evet. Küçük günahlara ne diyorlardı sahi?” mafya baronu takıldı ve iç çekti sonra. “Ona bir hap bırakmıştım, ağrı kesici olduğunu düşündüğü için içmemiş.”

“Pekâlâ, bunun için onu suçlayamazsın. Daha küçük.”

“Sen çok büyüksün sanki.”

Luhan gözlerini devirdi. “Daha farklı ifade edeyim o zaman. Daha masum o.”

“Evet, öyle.”

“Bebeği doğuracak mı?”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Evet.”

Baekhyun, Luhan’ın çıkardığı sesle kaşlarını çattı. “Bu senin için sorun olmayacak mı? Yani, hepimiz farkındayız ki yuvarlak hesap yaparsak o büyük bir tehlikenin içinde olacak. Baban artık ölü diye diğerleri rahat duracaklar değil ya.”

“Benim seçimim değil.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Babası olabilirim ama beden onun. Doğurmak isterse, onu ve bebeği korumak için her şeyi yaparım.”

Chanyeol’ün sözlerini duyunca Baekhyun’un gözleri yaşardı. Seslice ağlamamak için eliyle ağzını kapattı ve yavaşça geriledi. Yakalanmamak için oturma odasından uzaklaşıyordu.

Delikanlı odasına dönerken oturma odasında Luhan yerinden kalktı ve Chanyeol’ün kucağına oturdu. “Özellikle bu dünya için fazla iyisin.” Genç Çinli parmağını uzun adamın saçlarında gezdirerek saçlarını geriye yatırdı. “Dikkatli ol, tamam mı?”

“Ne demekti şimdi bu?”

Luhan’ın dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. “Bu çocuk tam âşık olmalık birisi, sen şu anda göremiyorsun.” Kıkırdadı. “Ama buna güzel kıçıma bahse girerim ki yakında anlayacaksın.” Hâlâ gülümseyerek uzandı ve Chanyeol’ün dudaklarını öptükten sonra kucağından kalkıp kapıya gitti. “Sakın çok sert düşme.”


	21. 21.Bölüm

Tuğla duvara yaslanan Chanyeol ciğerlerindeki dumanı üfledi ve küçük halkalar yarattı.

“Etkileyici.” Bir ses ıslık çaldı. “Bunu yapamayacak kadar aptalım.”

Mafya baronu kıkırdayarak Jongin'in hemşiresinin yanına gelmesini ve bir beyaz paket çıkarmasını izledi. “Sigara içen çocuk hemşiresi mi?”

Sehun güldü ve sigarasını yaktı. “Biliyorum içmemeliyim. Özellikle de çocuklarla çalıştığım için ama elimde değil. Çoğu bağımlılık diyor, bense—“

“Stres azaltma.”

Genç hemşire başını salladı. “Kesinlikle.” Sigarayı dudaklarına götürerek bir fırt çekti. “Sanırım Jongin'i görmeye geldin?”

“Yukarıdaydım.” Dedi Yeol. “Bir randevum var o yüzden fazla kalamayacağım. Bu arada seni bekliyordu.”

Sehun gülümsedi. “Jongin gibi çocuklar bu işi sevmemin sebebi. Çocuklar daha minnettarlar. Seni gülümsemelere ve sevgiye boğuyorlar.”

Genç adam iç çekerken Chanyeol bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Ama?”

“Beni yanlış anlama, işimi gerçekten seviyorum ama biraz aksiyon isterim.”

“Neden ünite değiştirmiyorsun?”

“İzin verilmiyor.” Sehun iç çekerek sigarasının ucuna baktı. “Bir keresinde hastalardan birisiyle kavga etmiştim. Burnunu kırdım.”

Mafya baronu keyifle güldü. “O zaman ne gibi aksiyonlar arıyorsun?”

“Acilde çalıştım, havalıydı. Mesainin sonunda ne yaptığını biliyordun.”

Chanyeolhımlayarak hemşireyi inceledi. Ceketinin cebinden küçük bir kartvizit çıkardı. “Yeni kariyerlere atılmak istersen.” Diyerek kartviziti Sehun’a verdi. “Oğluma iyi bak. Hoşça kal.”

“Ah, tamam, hoşça kal.” Sehun uzun adamın arkasından mırıldandı. Elindeki siyah kartvizite baktı ve başını şaşkınlıkla yana yatırdı. “Park Chanyeol mü?”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Baekhyun mutfağa giderken Chanyeol’e toslamıştı. Çığlığı basarak elindeki kitabı yere düşürdü. “Ahh.” Başını kaldırdı.

Mafya baronu kitabı almak için eğildi. “Gittiğin yere dikkat etmelisin yoksa kitap çok mu ilgi çekiciydi?”

Hafifçe kızaran Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün uzattığı kitaba sarıldı. “E-Evet, öyle. Özür d-dilerim.”

“Bugün nasıl hissediyorsun?”

“İyiyim.” Diye cevapladı Baek. “Şey, ne zaman hastaneye gideceksin?”

“Oradan geliyorum.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Jongin iyiydi ve sana selam söylememi istedi. Bugün birkaç işim var o yüzden sabah erken gitmiştim oraya. Seni uyandırmak istemedim.”

“Oh, s-sorun değil.” Baek, Jongin'i görmek istemesine rağmen mırıldandı.

“İki gün içinde taburcu olacak.”

“Bu kadar çabuk mu?”

Mafya baronu başını salladı. “Ona özel tedavi ayarladım. Doğum gününde hastane yerine burada olmasını tercih ederim. Heesoo da dönmüş olacak.”

Hımlayarak başını kaldırdı genç adam. “Sanırım yine meşgul olacaksın.”

“Evet,” dedi Yeol. “Sessiz günler bitti.”

Bakışlarını yere çeviren Baekhyun başını salladı. “Şey,” mırıldandı. “Jongin'in doğum gününden bahsetmiştin. İzin verirsen ona hediye almak için alışveriş merkezine gitmek istiyorum.”

Chanyeol’ün ‘izin verirsen,’ lafını duyunca çenesi kasıldı ve derin bir nefes aldı. “Tabii ki.” Nefesini vererek cevapladı. “Ne zaman gitmek istiyorsun?”

“Bilmem.”

“Pekâlâ, ben dört gibi dönerim. Gitmek istersen, randevumdan sonra gidebiliriz.”

“Oh, o-olur. Teşekkürler.”

“Pekâlâ, görüşürüz o zaman.” Baekhyun yanından mutfağa girerken Chanyeol ofladı. Baekhyun’un yanında utangaç ve gergin davranmasından nefret ediyordu ama bunun kendi hatası olduğunu biliyordu. Delikanlının onun yanındayken diğerleriyle olduğu gibi mutlu ve rahat olmasını istiyordu.

Yukarıya çıkarken cebinde titreyen telefonu dikkatini çekti. “Oh, siktir.” Arayana bakınca küfretti. Dudaklarını ısırarak telefonu açtı. “Dr. Kim, uzun zaman oldu.”

“Evet, o iyi.” Terapistin sorusunu cevapladı. “Hayır, hayır, yarın uygundur. Ona geleceğinizi söylerim.”

“Evet, yarın görüşürüz. Hoşça kalın.”

Topukları üzerinde dönerek hızla aşağıya indi Chanyeol. Baekhyun hâlâ mutfaktaydı ve üst raflara ulaşmaya çalışıyordu. Haline gülerek delikanlının arasına geçti Chanyeol ve uzandığı çay paketini aldı.

“T-Teşekkür ederim.” Baek kekeleyerek paketi aldı.

“Dr. Kim aradı az önce. Yarın sabah seni görmeye gelecek.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun dudağını ısırarak yere bakıyordu. “Şey, onu sır olarak saklamamı ister misin?”

“Hayır,” Yeol başını iki yana salladı. “Ona söylemek istiyorsan ya da istemiyorsan, senin kararın, beni ilgilendirmez. Benim için değil, senin için geliyor. Saklamak istiyorsan, sakla. İstemiyorsan, ona söyle. Nasılsa öğrenecektir.”

Baekhyun başını kaldırdı ama sonra yeniden bakışlarını yere çevirdi.

“Baekhyun, ona söylediğin hiçbir şeyi bilmiyorum ben. Bana anlatmadı. Düşüncelerini sır olarak saklıyor, tam yapması gerektiği gibi. Aklından ne geçiyorsa ona anlat. O senin yaşayan günlüğün gibi, iyi tavsiye vermesi de avantajına.”

Başını sallayan Baekhyun bakışlarını kaldırdı. “T-Tamam.”

“Pekâlâ,” mafya baronu konuştu. “Dörtte görüşürüz o zaman.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Alışveriş merkezi kalabalıktı ve Baekhyun kalabalığı görünce yüzünü buruşturdu. “Çok kalabalık.” Kendi kendine mırıldandı ama Chanyeol de duymuştu.

“Evet,” dedi uzun adam. “İnsanlar istemedikleri Noel hediyelerini değiştiriyor, fişlerini ödüyor ve indirim peşinde koşuyorlar.”

Baekhyun iç çekerek kalabalığa göz attı. “İstersen gidebiliriz.” Hızla başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, sorun değil. Umarım oyuncak dükkânı bu kadar kalabalık olmaz.”

Kalabalıktı ve diğer mağazalardan daha da kalabalıktı hatta. Her yaştan çocuk etrafta koşturuyor, oyuncakların ve insanların arasından geçiyordu.

“Özel bir şey mi arıyorsun?” Chanyeol sordu.

Küçük kırmızı cüzdanını çıkarıp açtı Baekhyun ve parasına baktı. Chanyeol’ün adamlarının ona getirdikleri kutulardan birinde kumbarası vardı. Baekhyun birkaç gün öncesine kadar dikkat etmemişti. Birkaç bozukluk ve kâğıt para vardı içinde ve onlarla Jongin'e hediye almaya karar vermişti.

Baekhımlayarak parasını sayıyordu. “15 dolara bir şey buluruz, değil mi? Ne istediğimi bilmiyorum ama 15 dolardan fazla olmasın.”

Chanyeol başını salladı ve kısa olanın arkasında ilerlemeye başladı. Baekhyun’un oğluna doğum günü hediyesi almasına, hele ki kendi parasıyla almasına hiç gerek yoktu ancak bir şey demek istemiyordu. Baekhyun bu karardan mutlu görünüyordu ve moralini bozmak istemiyordu.

Oyuncakların, pelüşlerin ve Jongin'in sevgili Sevgi Dolu Ayıcıklar reyonunun yanından geçtiler, Baekhyun onlara bakmadı bile. En ufak Sevgi Dolu Ayıcığın bile çok pahalı olduğunu biliyordu.

Chanyeol sessizce arkasında ilerliyordu ancak Baekhyun bir anda durunca irkildi ve az daha delikanlıyı ezecekti.

“Bak,” Baekhyun parlayan gözleri ve gülümsemesiyle konuştu.

Baekhyun’un işaret ettiği yere bakınca takdim standını gördü. Masanın ortasında kapağında Bir Varmış Bir Yokmuş yazan kocaman kahverengi bir kitap vardı.

Standa yaklaşarak kitaplardan birisini eline aldı ve içeriğine baktı Baekhyun. “Oh, çok güzelmiş.” Gülümseyerek içindekiler kısmını okuyordu. “15 tane masal var ve sadece 14.99$.”

Chanyeol genç olan havada yumruğunu sallayarak kutlama yaparken kıkırdadı. “Ee, bu mudur?”

“Budur.” Baek parlakça gülümsedi.

Elindeki kitapla kasaya yöneldiler. Baekhyun neşeyle hımlayarak kitap kasiyere verdi ama kadın fiyatı söyleyince yüzü düştü. “Bekleyin, ne?”

“24.99$. ” kadın tekrarladı.

“Hayır, olamaz.” Dedi Baek. “14.99$ yazıyor.”

“Üzgünüm efendim ama 24.99$ olarak girilmiş.”

Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı. “Mağaza müdürü burada mı acaba?”

“Evet,” kasiyer başını salladı ve yanındaki telefona uzandı. “Bir dakika.”

Kısa bir görüşmeden sonra garip gözlüklü, kısa bir adam yanlarına geldi. Kendisini mağaza müdürü olarak tanıttı ve sorunu sordu. “Sorun,” Chanyeol konuşmaya başladı. “Promosyon standınızda kitabın 14.99$ olmasıyken 24.99$ olarak girilmesi.”

“Oh,” dedi adam. “Çalışanlardan birisi hata yapmış olmalı. Kitap 24.99$ ediyor. Değiştirebileceğim bir şey yok.”

Baekhyun inledi. Jongin'e o kitabı almayı çok istemişti.

“Çalışanlarınızın okuyup hesap yapabildiğinden emin olmalısınız çünkü bir ve iki arasındaki fark oldukça açıktır.”

Chanyeol hırlayınca müdür başını eğdi. “Özür dilerim efendim,” diye fısıldadı. “Şey, çok isterdim ama fiyatı değiştiremem. Gerçekten.”

“Tamam, tamam.” Yeol seslice iç çekti. “Yine de alıyoruz. Paket yapar mısınız? Erkek çocuğu için olacak.”

“Evet, elbette.” Kasiyer kitabı yeniden aldı. “24.99$.”

Chanyeol kadına kartını uzattı ve kitabı sevimli, renkli kâğıtla paketlemesini izledi. Baekhyun sessiz kalarak alt dudağını dişliyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra mağazadan ayrıldılar ve Chanyeol kitabı ona uzatınca Baekhyun başını kaldırdı. “Şey,”

“Sorun değil.” Adam gülümsedi. “Paranı başka şeyler için sakla.”

Yanaklarını şişirerek dudak büzdü Baek. “Ama ben paramı Jongin'e hediye almak için harcamak istemiştim. En azından sana 15 dolarımı vereyim.”

“Ne yapalım biliyor musun? Ben acıktım ve kahve istiyorum.”

“Tamam, ben ısmarlıyorum!” Baekhyun başını salladı. Bir içecek ve yiyeceğin 15$’dan fazla edeceğini biliyordu ama Chanyeol’e birazcık ödeme yapabilirdi.

“Cheesecake seviyordun, değil mi?” Chanyeolhımladı. “Jongin'le gittiğimiz kafeye gidelim.”

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün bunu hatırlamasıyla kızarmıştı. Uzun adama yaklaştı ve Jongin'in masal kitabının olduğu poşeti sıkıca tutarak peşinden gitti.

Kafenin etrafı da çok kalabalıktı o yüzden Chanyeol ve Baekhyun bir anlığına ayrılmışlardı. Chanyeol’ü ararken bir grup gencin yanından geçti Baekhyun. “Hey, dikkat etsene!”

“Oh, affedersiniz.” Baekhyun yanlışlıkla çarptığı adamın karşısında eğildi.

Adam ona bakarken dudaklarının bir kenarı kıvrıldı ve sırıttı. “Oh, şuna bakın hele. Nasıl da güzel bir avsın. Hangi okula gidiyorsun bakayım?”

“Ben, şey, ben buralı değilim.” Baek kaçmaya çalışırken kekeliyordu.

“Çok yazık,” diğer adam konuştu. “Yalnız mısın? Gelsene, takılalım biraz.”

“Lütfen bırakın beni.” Adam bileğinden tutunca bağırdı Baekhyun. “C-Chanyeol?!”

“Chanyeol mü?” çarptığı adam sordu. “O kim?”

“Benim.”

Chanyeol aniden arkasında belirince, ters ters baktığı üç adam gibi irkildi Baekhyun. Bileğini tutan adam hemen onu bıraktı ve geriledi. “Ah, uh, affedersin dostum. Sahipli olduğunu bilmiyorduk.”

“Umurumda mı görünüyor?” Chanyeol sordu ve Baekhyun’u arkasına geçirdi. “Kim olduğunuzu sanıyorsunuz, ha? Rızaları olmadan insanlara dokunup taciz ediyorsunuz?!”

“D-Dinle, niyetimiz o değildi. Kazaydı.”

“Ben de yanlışlıkla size dokunmadan kaybolun.”

Adamlar göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar topuklarını vurdura vurdura kaçtılar. Baekhyun’a döndüğünde Chanyeol’ün ifadesi değişti. “İyi misin?”

Baek başını salladı, şoktan dolayı teni biraz solgundu. “İyiyim. T-Teşekkürler.”

“Gel, oturman gerekiyor.” Diyerek Baekhyun’u nazikçe kafeye sürükledi.

Az önce olanlara inanamayan Baekhyun bir masaya oturmuş boşluğu izliyordu. Büyük bir parça çilekli cheesecake ve bir fincan meyve çayı önüne bırakıldığında kendine geldi. “Oh olamaz.” Mafya baronuna bakarak sızlandı. “Ben ödeyecektim.”

Chanyeol kıkırdayarak oturdu. “Bir dahakine ödersin.”

Baek dudak büzerek uzun adamın kahvesini yudumlamasını izledi. “Jongin nasıl?”

“İyi.” Diye cevapladı. “Ben hastanedeyken kahvaltısını yapıyordu. Sehun’u göreceği için heyecanlıydı.

“Onu sevmişe benziyor.” Baek kıkırdadı. “Çocuklar etrafında rahat hissediyorsa iyi bir hemşire olmalı.”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Evet, çok becerikli görünüyor.”

Başını sallayınca aralarında sessizlik oluştu ve Baekhyun önündeki pastaya baktı. Bir ısırık alarak leziz tadıyla inledi. “Şey,” mırıldandı. “San bir şey sorabilir miyim?”

“Tabi. Nedir?”

“Şey, geçen gün Luhan’la konuşmanızı duydum. Hepsini değil, bir kısmını.” Hızlıca ekledi Baekhyun ve mafya baronunun kendisine kızmamasını diledi. “Luhan bebeği doğurmanın tehlikeli olduğunu söyledi.”

“Öyle,” dedi Yeol. “Rakiplerim ve düşmanlarım öğrenirse, bize saldırıp sana zarar verebilirler.”

“O-O zaman neden doğurmamı istiyorsun?”

Chanyeol gülümsedi. “Ne dediğimi duydun mu?”

Baek başını salladı.

“Ne demiştim?”

“Babası sen olabilirsin ama beden benim bedenim.”

“Doğru,” Chanyeol başını salladı. “Bu yüzden doğurmak istersen ne olursa olsun seni ve bu bebeği koruyacağım. Doğurmak istediğini söyledin. Nedene ihtiyacım yok. Ne istersen seni destekleyeceğim. Bana söylersen sana istediğini vereceğim.”

Baekhyun gözyaşlarına boğulunca uzun adamı şaşırttı. Chanyeol peçete almak için yerinden kalktı ve ağlayan gencin önünde eğildi. “Hey, iyi misin?”

Baekhyun başını sallayarak Chanyeol’ün uzattığı peçeteleri aldı ve gözyaşlarını durdurmaya çalıştı. “A-Affedersin,” hıçkırdı.

“Dediğim bir şey mi seni ağlattı?”

Genç doğru olmasa da başını iki yana salladı. Chanyeol’ün sözleri onu ağlatmıştı. Adamın ona istediği her şeyi vereceğini söylemesi ne istediğini kapsamıyordu. O Chanyeol’ü istiyordu. Adamın onu sevdiği gibi kendisini sevmesini istiyordu ama Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün kendisini sevmesinin mavi bir hayal olduğunu biliyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Chanyeol’ün adamları giriş holünde toplanmış, Jongin içeriye girerken minik mafya bebeğini karşılıyorlardı. Çocuk şişkin, mavi bir battaniyeye sarılmış, gülümsüyordu. “Merhaba,” neşeyle selamladı.

“Eve hoş geldin Nini.” Adamlardan birisi konuştu. “İyi misin?”

“Evet,” Jongin başını salladı. Yavaşça kuyruklarını sallayarak yanına gelen köpekleri sevdi.

Baekhyun mutfağın orada dikilmiş, gülümseyerek sahneyi izliyordu. Bakışları Jongin'den eve girip Jongin'in çantasını yere bırakan Chanyeol’e kaydı. “Pekâlâ,” herkesin dikkatini temizlemek için boğazını temizledi. “Başlar yukarı!”

Adamlar merakla patronlarına bakıyordu.

“Size yeni bir iş arkadaşı getirdim. Dışarıdaki toplantılara ya da diğer işlere katılmayacak, fiziksel sıkıntınız olursa yanınızda olacak.”

“Ilsung bakıyordu zaten?” Luhan yaslandığı duvardan konuştu.

“Ilsung gelecekte işini azaltacak ve sadece acil durumlara bakacak.” Dedi Chanyeol.

“Yani diğer şeyler için bize bir hemşire tuttun?” Luhan güldü. “Sence yara bantlarımızı kendimiz takamıyor muyuz?” alaycı yorumla diğer adamlar kıkırdadı.

“Eminim, takabiliyorsunuzdur.” Mafya baronu etkilenmemişti. “Şimdilik Jongin onun ilk önceliği olacak ama Jongin tamamen iyileştiğinde Ilsung’un görevlerini üstlenecek.”

Baekhyun şaşkınlıkla kaşlarını çattı. Doktorun yerine birinin geleceğini bilmiyordu. Kim olduğunu merak ederek ilerledi.

Jongin onu fark edince ona doğru koşturdu. “Baehyunnie, seni çok özledim.” Diyerek Baek’in bacağına sarıldı.

“Ben de seni çok özledim.” Baekhyun gülümseyerek oğlanın saçlarını karıştırdı. “Yeni hemşirenin kim olduğunu biliyor musun?”

“Evet,” Nini cıvıldadı ve gülümsedi.

“Kim—“

“Pekâlâ, en yeni üyemizi tanıtma zamanı,” dedi Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’unJongin'e sorduğu sorusunu böldü. “Oh Sehun’a hoş geldiniz deyin.”


	22. 22.Bölüm

“Gel.” Birisi kapısını çalınca Baekhyun seslendi. Kapı açılırken kitabını kenara bıraktı ve Chanyeol içeri girdi.

“Bir dakikan var mı?” adam sorarak ilerledi.

“Evet, elbette.” Baekhyun başını salladı ve yatağında doğruldu. “Ne oldu? Dr. Kim’le mi alakalı? Ona henüz söylemedim. İstedim ama yapamadım.”

“Dr. Kim’le alakalı değil.” dedi Chanyeol. “Ondan konu açılmışken, cumartesi yine gelecek. Sehun için geldim.”

“Sehun mu? Neden Sehun?”

“Bize taşınacak.”

Baekhyun kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Öyle mi? Neden?”

“Sürekli burada olmasını istiyorum. Jongin için değil sadece, Ilsung’un yerini alacağı için aynı zamanda senin için de. Seni kontrol edebilecek birisinin sürekli etrafta olması bence iyi bir şey.”

“Oh,” diye mırıldandı genç. “Ilsung’un bakacağını sanmıştım.”

“O bakacak ama Sehun senin sürekli yanında olacak. Tabii ki sen de istersen.”

“İsterim, evet.”

“Güzel.” Mafya baronu başını salladı.

“Şey, Sehun ne zaman taşınacak?” diye sordu Baekhyun. Jongin'in hemşiresinin mafya baronunun çetesine katılmasına hâlâ şaşırıyordu ve Sehun’un neyin içine girdiğini bilip bilmediğini merak ediyordu.

“Bu odayı temizler temizlemez.”

“Bu oda mı?” Baek soludu. “A-Ama ben nerede uyuyacağım?”

“Benim odalarımdan birini alacaksın,” dedi Chanyeol. “Jongin'inkinin yanındaki oda olacak.”

“Ama neden Sehun o odaya geçmiyor?”

“Banyosu yok. Onun kendi banyosunun olmasını istiyorum.”

“Oh,” Baekhımladı. “Şey, peki. O zaman eşyalarımı toparlayayım mı?”

“Rahat ol,” dedi Yeol. “Yarın başlarsan sorun olmaz. Ayrıca yeni odan için mobilya ve duvar boyası seçmeni istiyorum.” Baekhyun’un şaşırmış ifadesine bakarak güldü. “Hoşuna giden bir şey olursa bana söyle.”

“Yeni mobilya istemiyorum, odayı olduğu gibi alabilirim.” Baek mırıldandı.

“O zaman bembeyaz odada yerde yatacaksın.” Yeol kıkırdadı. “Ben istemiyorum. Sehun ona odasını düzenleyebileceğini söylediğimde farklı tepki verdi. Havalara uçtu.”

Baek kızararak dudağını ısırdı. “Ama çok pahalı olmaz mı? Neden buradakileri o odaya taşımıyoruz?”

Chanyeol ifadesini görünce iç çekti. Baekhyun’un onun yanındayken neşeli ve konuşkan çocuktan utangaç ve içine kapalı birisine dönüşmesinden gerçekten nefret ediyordu. “Parayı takma. İstediğini seç. Ayrıca bir ara gidip yeni odana bak.”

Baek yavaşça başını salladı. “T-Tamam.”

“Pekâlâ,” dedi Yeol. “Bir saat sonra Sehun’u karşılamak için akşam yemeği yiyeceğiz. Aşırı gelmezse bize katılabilirsin.”

“Aşırı gelmezse mi?”

“Evet, tüm üyeler orada olacak o yüzden gürültülü olacaktır.”

“Ah, anladım. Sorun değil, katılmak isterim.” Chanyeol gülümseyince kızardı Baekhyun. “Harika, görüşürüz o zaman.” Adam gidince sızlandı. Ona bu kadar umutsuzca âşık olmasına inanamıyordu.

Bir saat sonra delikanlı aşağıya indi. Büyük salona kocaman bir yemek masası yerleştirilmişti. Chanyeol’ün adamlarından birkaçı sofrayı kuruyorlardı ve aralarındaki minik Jongin peçeteleri taşıyordu.

Baekhyun’u görünce yanına koşturdu. “Baehyunnie, bak! Ben de yardım ediyorum.”

“Oh, çok güzel.” Baek gülümsedi.

Jongin heyecanla tişörtünden tutarak onu çekiştirdi. “Gelsene Baehyunnie!”

Mutfağa giderken Sehun’a çarptılar. Genç adamın elinde biralar vardı ve mafya bebeğini azarlıyordu. “Jongin, ben sana ne dedim? Öyle koşturmamalısın.”

Jongin dudak büzdü. “Yardım etmek istemiştim.”

“Yardım edebilirsin,” dedi Sehun. “Ama öyle koşturma. Dikkatli ol.”

“Peki,” diye mırıldandı çocuk.

“Akıllı çocuk.” Sehun gülümsedi ve Baekhyun’a döndü. “Bize katılacak mısın?”

“Ah, evet.” Baek başını salladı. “Yardım edebileceğim bir şey var mı?”

“Hayır, hayır,” Sehun yerine Chanyeol’ün adamlarından birisi konuştu. “Patron soracağını bildiği için bize bir şey kaldırmana izin vermememizi söyledi.”

Baekhyun kızardı. “A-Ama—“ herkesin hamileliğini bildiğini bilmiyordu.

“Yapabileceğin pek bir şey yok.” Adam gülümsedi. “Otur ve arkana yaslan.”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “O haklı,” dedi. “Taşınacak ağır şeyler var ve sen ağır kaldırmamalısın.”

“Evet, kaldırmamalısın.” Adam başını salladı. “Bizi de düşün.” Gülümseyerek ekledi. “Patron bir tabaktan daha ağır bir şey taşıdığını görürse, bizi gebertir.”

Masum Jongin, sevgili Baehyunnie’sinin neden ağır bir şey taşıyamayacağını anlamamıştı. “Neden?” diye sordu. “Neden Baehyunnie’nin yardım etmesine izin verilmiyor?”

“Bebek yüzünden,” diye açıkladı Sehun. “Bebeğe zarar verebilir.”

Jongin nefesini tuttu ve arkasını döndü. “Al,” diyerek peçeteleri Baekhyun’a uzattı. “Peçeteleri taşımama yardım edebilirsin. Ama bebeğe zarar verme.”

Odada bir kahkaha tufanı yankılandı ve Baekhyun deli gibi kızardı. Eğilerek birkaç tane peçete aldı. “K-Korkma,” diye kekeledi. “B-Bebeğe zarar vermem.”

“Güzel,” Jongin sırıttı. “Gidelim!”

Baekhyun, Jongin'in arkasından hole gitti ve peçeteleri yerleştirmeye başladı. Son peçeteyi yerleştirdiğinde Chanyeol ve iki adamı, birisi Luhan’dı, içeri girdi. Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün arkasından geçerken adama bilerek sürtündüğünü görünce kaşlarını çattı.

Chanyeol harekete pek takılmadan masaya ilerledi ve elindeki büyük poşeti bıraktı. Bakışları Baekhyun’la buluşunca adamlarından birisine bakındı. “Bir şey kaldırmadı,” adam hemen cevapladı.

“Evet, sadece peçeteleri taşıdım.” Baek hızlıca ekledi.

“Güzel,” dedi Yeol ve başını salladı. “Aç mısın?”

“E-Evet.”

“Otur, bir sürü yemek getirdik.”

Poşetlerde bir sürü yemek vardı ve adamları hızlıca masaya boşaltıyorlardı. Tavuktan, pizzaya, kızarmış pilavdan tteokbokkiye; herkesin damak tadına göre alınmıştı.

Mafya baronunun tüm üyeleri yerleştiğinde Chanyeol ayağa kalktı. “Yemeğe başlamadan önce, iki kelime etmek istiyorum.”

“Hayır, patron, lütfen ya.” Adamlardan birisi sızlandı. “Bizi ağlatacaksın.”

“Ağlatmamaya çalışırım.” Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Bu gece sadece Sehun’u yeni üyemiz olarak selamlamak için değil, hepinize teşekkür etmek istedim. Geçen sene zor bir yıldı. İşler istediğimiz gibi gitmedi ve sarsıldık ama başardık.”

Mafya baronu durakladı ve kendisine bir kadeh viski koydu. Adamları hemen onu izleyerek kendi bardaklarını doldurdular. “Kadehlerimizi havaya kaldıralım ve bir dakika boyunca düşmüş üyelerimizi hatırlayıp onurlandıralım.”

Odada sessizlik oldu ve emre itaat ederken herkes başını eğdi. Bir dakika inanılmaz derecede uzun olmuştu ve Chanyeol onları bırakınca Baekhyun adamların omuzlarındaki gerginliğin kalktığını hissedebiliyordu. “Yoldaşlarımıza.”

“Yoldaşlarımıza!”

Baek, Chanyeol’ün kadehi kafasına dikmesini ve şişeye uzanıp tekrar doldurmasını izledi. Bardağı havaya kaldırarak adamlarının kendi bardaklarını doldurmasını bekledi. “Bir kez daha kadeh kaldıralım.” Diyerek Sehun’a döndü ve gülümsedi. “Daha önce kimse teklifimi senin gibi hızlı kabul etmemişti.” Güldü.

Sehun kıkırdayarak omuz silkti. “Sanırım aksiyon düşüncesi beni hıza sürükledi.”

Herkes onun yorumuna güldü. “Pekâlâ, aksiyon olacak.” Chanyeol başını salladı. “Muhtemelen beklediğimizden daha çabuk ama evet, aksiyon olacak. Küçük, farklı ailemize üye olmayı kabul ettiğin için memnunum ve umarım uzun süre bizimle kalırsın.”

“Evet,” dedi Sehun. “Ben de öyle umuyorum.”

“Endişelenme hemşire-çocuk, çok tehlikeli olursa biz senin kıçını ve yara bantlarını kurtarırız.” Luhan’ın yorumuyla diğerleri kıs kıs güldü.

“Evet, iyi olur çünkü yara bantlarım ve ben ah olursanız sizin kıçınızı kurtaracağız.” Sehun karşılık verince havada ıslıklar uçuştu.

“Anlıyorum,” Chanyeol hafifçe güldü. “Bu iyi olacak.” Kadehini kaldırdı. “Resmileştirelim. Hoş geldin Sehun.”

“Hoş geldin Sehun!”

İkinci kadehini de bitiren Chanyeol oturdu. “Pekâlâ, yumulma vakti. Afiyet olsun.”

“Teşekkürler patron.”

Herkes yemeğin ve içeceklerin tadını çıkarırken mutlu bir şekilde sohbet ediyordu. Chanyeol’ün adamlarıyla iletişimini görmek Baekhyun için güzel olmuştu. Gülüyor, konuşuyor, rahat görünüyordu ve onu böyle görmek Baekhyun’u mutlu ediyordu.

“Baehyunnie.”

Jongin tişörtünü çekiştirince Baek soluna döndü. “Hımm?”

“Baehyunnie, meyve suyumu döktüm.” Nini dudak büzerek ıslak tişörtüyle pantolonunu gösteriyordu. “Özür dilerim.”

“Oh, sorun değil.” Baek gülümsedi. “Olur böyle şeyler, endişelenme. Haydi kıyafetlerini değiştirelim.”

Jongin'in odasına gittiler ve Baek çocuğa ıslak, yapışkan kıyafetlerini değiştirmesinde yardım etti. “Pijamalarını giymek ister misin?”

Jonginhımladı. “Evet,” başını salladı. “Ama önce işemem lazım.”

Çocuk iç çamaşırıyla koştururken Baekhyun kirlileri alıp ayağa kalktı ve mafya bebeğinin peşinden gitti. Jongin iç çamaşırını indirip tuvalete çıkarken elindekileri kirli sepetine attı. “İşin bitince ellerini yıkamayı unutma.”

“Peki.” O odadan çıkıp kapıyı kapatırken Nini bağırdı. Jongin'in odasına geri döndü ama kapının önünde durup yan taraftaki kapalı kapıya baktı.

Kapıya doğru ilerledi ve kulpunu indirdi. İçeride karanlıkla karşılaştı. Işıkları açtığında odanın Chanyeol’ün dediği gibi beyaz ve boş olduğunu gördü. Şimdiki odasından biraz büyüktü ve banyosu yoktu.

Sifon sesini duyunca ışıkları söndürüp kapıyı kapattı. Jongin'in odasına döndü ve banyodan çıkınca pijamalarını giymesine yardım etti. Başındaki yaraya dikkat ederek tişörtünü giydirdi.

“Baehyunnie, dondurmamız var mı?”

“Bilmem.” Baekhyun merdivenlerden inerken omuz silkti. “Dondurma mı istiyorsun?”

“Evet.”

“O zaman sorman gerekiyor. Var mı gerçekten bilmiyorum.”

Jongin başını sallayarak yerlerine varınca Baek’in elini bıraktı. Baekhyun otururken Jongin babasına koştu ve kucağına çıktı. “Baba, dondurma yiyebilir miyim?”

“Var mı?” diye sordu Chanyeol.

“Bilmiyorum.” Dedi Nini.

“O zaman gidip öğrenelim.”

Chanyeol kucağındaki oğluyla mutfağa giderken Sehun yaklaşıp Baek’in yanına oturdu. “Nasılsın?”

“Şey, iyiyim.” Delikanlı cevapladı. “Neden sordun?”

“İyi olduğundan emin olmak için. Chanyeol bana ateş, bulantı ve gripten muzdarip olduğunu söyledi. Boşuna görünmezler. Bir daha böyle hissedersen bana haber ver mutlaka.”

“Olur.” Baek başını salladı. “Bildiğini bilmiyordum.

“Oh, bana söylediği ilk şeydi. Açıkçası biraz şaşırmıştım.” Dedi Sehun. “Çok genç görünüyorsun. Kaç yaşında olduğunu sorabilir miyim?”

“O-On yedi yaşındayım.”

Baekhyun, Sehun’un gözlerinin büyümesini izledi. “Oh,” hemşire mırıldandı. “Şey, çok gençmiş hakikaten. Ailenin yasal vasin olması gerekmiyor mu? Yani Chanyeol’ün sana bakması güzel bir şey ama bir çocuğa, hamile bir kardeşe ve bu işe bakmanın kolay olmadığını hayal edebiliyorum.”

Baek kaşlarını çattı. “Kardeş mi? Biz kardeş değiliz ki.”

“Değil misiniz?” Sehun şaşırmıştı. “Ama, uh, sen ne—“

“Çok meraklı değil misin sence de hemşire-çocuk?”

Baekhyun ve Sehun, Luhan’ın aniden belirip Sehun’un yanına oturmasıyla irkildi. Sehun dilini şaklatarak gözlerini devirirken Luhan, Baek’e göz kırptı.

Baekhyun sessizce iç çekti ve genç Çinliye minnettar bir gülümseme sundu. Luhan’ın varlığına bu kadar sevineceğini hiç düşünmezdi fakat şu anda öyleydi. Luhan gelmeseydi Sehun’a ne diyeceğini hiç bilmiyordu.

“Konuşmaları bölmeye bayılıyorsun, değil mi?”

Luhan hemşireye sırıttı. “Tabii ki bayılıyorum,” dedi. “Ama şu anda Baekhyun’aJongin'in onu mutfağa çağırdığını söylemeye geldim.”

“Oh, öyle mi?” Baek yerinden kalktı. “O zaman gitmeliyim. Söylediğin için teşekkür ederim.” Luhan’a gülümsedi.

“Rica ederim.”

Baekhyun derin bir nefes vererek mutfağa gitti. Jongin'in dudaklarındaki kaşıkla tezgâha oturduğunu gördü. Chanyeol tezgâhın önünde, karşısına oturmuştu ve dondurmayı kaşıklıyordu. “Baehyunnie.”

“Oh, dondurma buldunuz mu?”

Chanyeol başını sallayarak kaşığını kaldırdı. “Sen de ister misin?” başını sallayınca Baek’e bir kaşık vermek için uzandı.

“Oh, çilekliymiş.” Baekhyun kaba bakarak sevindi. Bir kaşık aldı ve dondurma dilinde erirken hımladı.

“Baehyunnie çilekleri çok mu seviyorsun?”

“Çok,” Baek başını salladı.

Chanyeol delikanlının neşeyle kıpırdanmasına kıkırdadı. “İkinizi bir saniyeliğine yalnız bırakabilir miyim?”

“Hayır,” Jongin sızlanarak babasının yakasını tuttu.

“Bebeğim, tuvalete gitmem lazım. Hemen dönerim.”

“Oh,” Jongin mırıldanıp Chanyeol’ün yakasını bıraktı. “Peki. Ama acele et!”

Mafya baronu gittiğinde Baek ve Nini dondurmaya gömüldüler. Beşinci kaşığının yarısındayken Baekhyun birden çilekli dondurmanın üstüne marşmelov ve karamel sosu eklemenin ne kadar harika olacağını düşünmüştü.

Chanyeol ona bakarak aşırıya kaçmaması için uyardı ama delikanlı onu tabii ki dinlememişti. Aşırı tatlı karışımı gömdükten yirmi dakika geçmeden cezalandırılmıştı.

“Sana demiştim.” Baekhyun tuvalete eğilmiş, dondurma ve akşam yemeğini çıkartırken Yeol iç çekti. Kapıya yaslandı ve hamile olanın sifonu çekmesini izledi. “Biraz hava iyi gelir belki.” Baek ağzını çalkalarken önerdi.

Baekhyun başını salladı. “Evet, belki.”

“Ceketini giy. Hava soğuk.”

Baekhyun yeniden başını sallayarak banyodan çıktı. Chanyeol’ün neşeli ve sarhoş adamlarının yanında geçerek ceketini aldı. Botlarını da giydikten sonra dışarıya çıktı ve soğuk havayı derin bir nefesle içine çekti. Sigara kokusunu alınca burnunu kırıştırdı.

“Oh, affedersin.” Tanıdık bir ses söyledi.

Baekhyun soluna baktığında Luhan’ın duvara yaslandığını gördü. Sigarasından son bir fırt çektikten sonra yere attı. “Ah, sorun değil.”

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?” Luhan, Baekhyun’a yaklaşırken sordu. “Oh, tuhaf kokuyorsun,” dedi. “Ekşi bir şey.”

Baekhyun utançla inledi. “Evet, bir dakika önce kustum.”

“Oh,” Luhan mırıldandı. “Sanırım son sefer olmayacak.” Kıkırdayarak ekledi. “Sen nasılsın bu arada?”

Luhan’ın bunu sormasına şaşıran Baekhyun Çinli adama baktı. “Şey, iyiyim. Neden sordun?”

“Öylesine.” Luhan omuz silkti. “Senin için şaşırtıcı olmalı. Yani hayal bile edemiyorum ama Chanyeol bana söylediğinde nasıl olduğunu merak ettim.”

“O gece sizi duydum.” Baek mırıldandı. “Yani sana söylediğini.”

“Gerçekten mi?” Luhan somurtkan dudaklarına bakarak güldü. “O surat ne öyle?”

“Chanyeol’le aranda ne var?”

“Ne o, kıskandın mı?”

Baekhyun’un tüm bedeni gerildi ve kulakları yanmaya başladı. Yalan olsa da mırıldandı. “Hayır.”

“Yalan söyleme.” Luhanalaylandı. “Şu anda domates gibi parlıyorsun.” Başını gece göğüne doğru çevirdi. “Yine de seni suçlayamam. Chanyeol harika bir adam. Beni kurtarmıştı, biliyor musun? Ona hayatımı borçluyum.”

“Hayatını mı?” diye sordu Baek.

“İki ya da üç yıl önceydi galiba? Tam hatırlamıyorum ama beni kurtardığında senin yaşlarındaydım. Zorunda değildi ama kurtardı.” Luhan durakladı ve seslice iç çekti. “Ben on beş yaşındayken ailem Çin’den ayrılmaya karar verdi. Burada daha iyi bir yaşam kurmak istediler ama batırdılar. Çin’e dönemeyecek kadar gururlu oldukları için bir şekilde hayatta kalmaya çalıştılar. Dünyadan kaçmak için uyuşturucu kullanmaya başladılar. Ara sıraydı ama sonra hemen bağımlı oldular. Bir gün hiç paraları kalmamıştı—“

Baek yutkundu. “N-Ne yaptılar?”

“Ben en yakındaki geneleve sattılar,” dedi Luhan. “Küçüktüm, dili iyi konuşamıyordum ve kendimi savunamayacak kadar zayıftım. Sahibinin oyuncağı oldum. Yaklaşık bir yıl orada kaldım sonra adam Chanyeol’e sataştı. O gece onun yanındaydım.”

“Seni o gece mi kurtardı?”

“Evet,” Çinli adam yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle başını salladı. “Neden öylece gitmedi bilmiyorum ama hiç sormaya cesaret edemedim. Gitmediğine memnunum.”

“Bunu duyduğuma üzüldüm.”

“Geçmişte kaldı.” Luhan geçiştirdi. “Buradayım, yaşıyorum, önemli olan bunlar. En azından benim için. Daha kötü olabilirdi.”

“Daha kötü mü?” Baek dikkatle sordu.

“Evet,” Çinli başını salladı. “Hâlâ bir fahişe ya da ölü olabilirdim. Kimse bilmezdi.”

Baekhyun bakışlarını yere çevirdi ve ayaklarının ucundaki karlara baktı. “Kardeşime kaçtığımda orada bir çocuk gördüm. Bir adamlaydı ve o—“ anıyla beraber titredi.

“Yaşayan bir oyuncağa benziyordu? Boş bakışları olan bir bedenden fazlası değil miydi?”

Baekhyun başını salladı. “E-Evet.”

“Chanyeol’le yatmamın nedeni yapmak zorunda hissettiğim için. Peşimi bırakmıyorlar. Servis ettiğim tüm adamlar, hepsi peşimi bırakmıyorlar. Gözlerimi ne zaman kapatsam onları görebiliyorum, ellerini bedenimde hissedebiliyorum, acıyı hissedebiliyorum. Unutmak için Chanyeol’ün varlığını arıyordu. Onunlayken canım acımıyor. Garip ama ihtiyacım var nedense.”

Çinli adama bakarken gözlerinin yaşardığını hissediyordu Baekhyun. “A-Anlıyorum.” Boğuk bir sesle söyledi. “Nasıl olduğunu biliyorum.”

İki genç adamın gözleri buluştuğunda Baek gözyaşlarına boğuldu. “Oh hayır.” Luhan hafifçe güldü. “Ağlama.” Bir adım yaklaşarak kollarını açtı. “Gel buraya.”

Baek, Luhan’ın göğsünde hıçkırırken Çinli adam kollarını ona sardı. “Özür dilerim.”

“Sorun değil.”

Bir süre öyle durdular; Luhan, Baekhyun’a sarılmış, ağlarken genç olanın sırtını okşuyordu. Baekhyun sonunda sakinleşince ayrıldılar. “Ay, suratına bakın. Sümüklü şey seni.” Luhan gülerek cebinden bir paket peçete çıkardı.

“Teşekkürler,” Baek burnunu çekti ve peçeteyle sildi.

Başını yana yatırarak gülümsedi Luhan. “Onu seviyorsun demek?”

Çinli adamın gözlerinden kaçınarak başını salladı Baek. “E-Evet, sanırım. A-Ama ona söyleme.” Hızlıca ekledi.

“Korkma, söylemeyeceğim.” Luhan güldü. “Yazık oldu. Sanırım artık ondan vazgeçmem lazım.”

“S-Sen de mi onu seviyorsun?” Baekhyun kocaman gözlerle sordu.

“Senin sevdiğin gibi değil.” Luhan yumuşakça gülümseyerek cevapladı. Baekhyun iç çekince sordu. “Ne?”

“Sadece, sanırım…”

“Duygularına karşılık vermeyecek mi?”

“Hı-hı.”

“Zaman tanı,” dedi Luhan. “O zaman duydun mu bilmiyorum ama ona âşık olduğunu söylemiştim. Şimdiye kadar görememişti. Ama görecektir eminim. Bir kör bile ne kadar sevgi dolu olduğunu görebilir.”

Baek kızardı. “S-Sence öyle mi olacak?”

“Evet,” Luhan başını salladı. “Öyle olacak. Ama bana bir şey için söz ver, Baekhyun.”

“N-Nedir?”

“Zamanı geldiğinde ona karşı iyi davran. O bunu hak ediyor.”


	23. 23.Bölüm

Saat neredeyse gece yarısına geliyordu ama Chanyeol’ün adamları hâlâ içkilerini içiyorlardı. Baekhyun elindeki çayla mutfak kapısından herkesin eğlenmesini izliyordu. Bakışları sarhoş bir şekilde oyun oynayan adamlardan ayağa kalkan Chanyeol’e kaydı. Adamın masalar arasında ilerleyerek oturma odasına gitmesini izledi.

Chanyeol geri dönmeyince kaşlarını çatan Baekhyun ilerledi. “C-Chanyeol?”

Oda boş ve karanlıktı, şömine bile yanmıyordu. Dikkatle oturma odasına girerek etrafa bakındı Baekhyun. Bahçeye çıkan veranda kapısının açık olduğunu görünce bir kaşını kaldırdı.

Kapıya ilerleyerek terlikleri ve kazağıyla bahçeye adım attı Baekhyun. Soğuk rüzgâr kulaklarında uğulduyordu ve hemen titredi, ısınmak için ellerini birbirine sürttü.

Bahçede ilerlerken Chanyeol’ün bir ağacın yanında dikildiğini ve gece göğüne baktığını gördü. Kol saatine baktıktan sonra elindeki kadehi dudaklarına götürdü. “İyi ki doğdun.” Baekhyun adamın mırıldandığı duydu ve kadehi kafasına dikmesini izledi. “Umarım orada iyisindir. Ben iyiyim, sanırım. Her şey biraz karıştı ama çok kötü değil. Senin kıçımı tekmelememene alışmam gerekiyor hâlâ.”

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün kimin doğum gününü kutladığını anlayınca anı bozmamak için geriledi. Ama karda ilerlerken terasın kenarındaki mermere takıldı ve sendeledi.

Tiz çığlığıyla Chanyeol irkilmişti. Acı dolu ifadesini görünce Baekhyun’un yanına geldi. “İyi misin?” omuzlarından tutarak sordu ve onu ayağa kaldırdı. “Bir yerin acıdı mı?”

“Özür dilerim.” Baekhyun gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı. “Seni rahatsız etmek istemedim.”

“Baekhyun, bana bak.”

Baek başını kaldırarak Chanyeol’e baktı, onu rahatsız ettiği için kendine kızmasından korkuyordu.

“Bir yerin acıdı mı? Ağrın var mı?”

“H-Hayır.” Başını iki yana sallayarak elleriyle bacaklarının arkasına yapışan karları silkeledi Baekhyun. “Sorun yok.”

“Emin misin?”

Baek hımladı. “Biraz b-berem olabilir. Rahatsız ettiğim için gerçekten üzgünüm. Niyetim o değildi.”

“Önemli değil.”

Chanyeol ona bakarken Baekhyun yutkundu. Aniden dudaklarına bir soru gelmişti. Tüm gece bunu düşünmüştü ve bilmesi gerekiyordu. “S-Sehun’a kardeş olduğumuzu mu söyledin?”

Chanyeol soruyla şaşırmıştı ve kaşlarını çattı. “Ne?”

“Ben, uh,” Baek hafifçe panikleyerek geveledi. “S-Sadece düşündüm ki ç-çünkü… Herkes biliyor gibi benim ha—Özür dilerim.”

Mafya babası bir süre sessiz kalarak Baekhyun’un sakinleşip normal nefes almasını bekledi. “Ee,” dedi. “Sehun’a kardeş olduğumu söyleyip söylemediğimi öğrenmek mi istiyorsun? Hayır, söylemedim.” Genç olan başını sallayınca cevapladı. “Ve evet, adamlarımın her biri senin hamile olduğu biliyor. Bilmek zorundalar ve senin de nedenini bildiğine eminim.”

“E-Evet,” Baek başını salladı.

“Pekâlâ, başka sormak istediğin bir şey var mı?”

“Şey hayır a-ama…”

“Ama ne?”

Alt dudağını dişleyerek yere baktı Baekhyun. “S-Sen iyi gidiyorsun.”

“Anlamadım?” Chanyeol şaşırmıştı.

“N-Ne dediğini duydum v-ve bence iyi gidiyorsun.” Baekhyun adama gülümsedi. “Çok iyi.”

Chanyeol gülmeye başladı ve adam saçlarını karıştırınca Baek’in kalbi tekledi. “Teşekkür ederim.”

Baekhyun kızardı, aniden sıcaklamıştı ama soğuk rüzgârla titremeye başladı. Chanyeol bunu fark ederek omuzlarından tuttu. “İçeri girmelisin. Hasta olmanı istemiyorum.”

Baek başını sallayarak ona izin verdi. Eve girdiklerinde Chanyeol sıcak bir duş almasını söyledi. “Ben gidip sana çay yapacağım,” dedi adam. Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün mutfağa gitmesini izledi.

Yukarı odasındayken delikanlı soyunarak duşa girdi hemen. Sıcak su tüm ürpertilerini almıştı ve soğuk ayaklarının ısındığını hissedince hımladı.

Bedenini yıkarken Luhan’la olan konuşmasını düşünüyordu Baekhyun. Çinli adamı kötü olarak düşündüğü için utanıyordu ve Luhan’la aralarının düzelmesine seviniyordu. Luhan’ın kıskançlığını sezebilmesi ve Chanyeol’ü sevdiğini bilmesi onu germişti ama Luhan, Chanyeol’ü o şekilde sevmemesine de memnundu.

Düşünceleri Luhan’dan Chanyeol’e kayarken gülümsemesini durduramıyordu Baekhyun. Adama gerçekten âşıktı ve Chanyeol’ü düşünmek bile kalbini hızlandırıyordu.

Başlangıçları ve mafya babasına âşık olduğunu anladığı zamanı düşünüyordu. Beraber geçirdikleri geceler aklına düşerken Baekhyun yüzünün ısındığını hissedebiliyordu. Onu kızıştırıyordu ancak Chanyeol’ün kendisine dokunmasını arzuladığını inkâr edemezdi. Onun kendine yakın olmasının tek yoluydu ve Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün her şeyini kendisine istiyordu.

Olanları ve katlanmak zorunda olduğu acıları unutmak için değildi artık. Çok daha fazlası içindi.

Şehvet bedeninde büyürken ve bedeni ilgi için çığlık atarken Baekhyun seslice inledi. Sesi duyulmuştu ve banyo kapısının açıldığını yan gözle görünce başını o yana geçirdi.

Chanyeol ona bakıyordu ve Baekhyun utanıp çığlık atarak yere çöktü. Chanyeol hızlıca yanına koştu ve cam kapıyı açtı. “Hey,” diz çökerken seslendi. “İyi misin?”

Baekhyun cevap vermeyi ve Chanyeol’e bakmayı reddediyordu. O yüzden adam yüzünden tutup başını kaldırınca çığlık attı. “Ne oldu?” Chanyeol endişelenmişti. “Ağrın mı var?”

Chanyeol sesli bir cevap almadı, yerine Baekhyun’un başını iki yana salladığını gördü ama istediği şey bu değildi. “Baekhyun, konuş benimle. Sorun ne?”

Gözlerini kısa olanın bedeninde gezdirerek Baekhyun’un neden yere çömeldiğini anlamaya çalışıyordu Chanyeol ve çocuk ondan uzaklaşarak özel bölgesini bacaklarıyla kapatınca anladı.

Çocuğa az daha gülecekti. Baekhyun’un böyle davranması çok tatlıydı çünkü apaçık bir şekilde azmıştı ve bundan utanıyordu. “Ben gideyim o zaman,” dedi Yeol ama ayağa kalktığında Baekhyun onu yakaladı.

Delikanlının küçük eli gömleğini kavramış, çekiştiriyordu. Chanyeol soluyarak Baekhyun’a baktı. Bunu istemiyordu. Delikanlıyla yatmasının doğru olmadığına karar vermişti. Doğru olmadığını hep biliyordu ama kendine engel olamıyordu. Baekhyun’da dayanamadığı bir şey vardı. Fakat durması gerektiğini biliyordu. Doğru değildi.

“L-Lütfen.”

Chanyeol çenesini sıkarak yalvarışını görmezden gelmeye çalıştı ancak Baekhyun’un kızarmış, çaresiz hali görmezden gelemeyeceği bir şeydi. Özellikle de bu kadar baştan çıkarıcı görünürken.

Doğru olmadığını bile bile genç olanı kaldırdı ve öptü. Baekhyun şaşkınlıkla inledi ve adamın dilini dudaklarında hissedince titredi.

Öpüşürken Chanyeol bir dizini delikanlının baldırları arasına soktu ve nazikçe ayırdı. Adamın pantolonla sarılı bacağı ereksiyonuna sürtünce Baekhyun’un dudaklarından tiz sesli bir inleme döküldü. Kalçasını Chanyeol’ün baldırına sürtünerek inledi.

Su hâlâ akıyordu ve Chanyeol’ü ıslatıyordu. Beyaz gömleği ikinci bir ten gibi bedenine yapışmıştı. Baekhyun içine bir parmak kayarken kollarından tutmuş, tırnaklarını etine batırıyordu.

Baekhyun’un inleyen bir karmaşaya dönüşmesi uzun sürmemişti. Zirveye doğru koşarken içindeki parmaklara doğru kalçasını itiyordu ve inliyordu. Gözlerini sımsıkı kapatarak Chanyeol’ün göğsüne başını yasladı, hâlâ adamın kaslı kollarına tutunuyordu.

Baekhyun boşalırken titrek bir nefes koyuverdi. İçindeki parmaklar çıkınca Chanyeol’ün baldırına sürtünmeyi bıraktı ve hafifçe inildedi.

Baekhyun ne beklediğini bilmiyordu ama Chanyeol’ün kısaca “Sıkı giyin, hava soğuk,” diye fısıldayarak gitmesinden hoşlanmamıştı. Kapının kapandığını duyunca sızlandı.

İstediği şey bu değildi. Güzeldi ama kesinlikle istediği değildi. Chanyeol’ü, her şeyini, istiyordu.

Suyu kapatarak duştan çıktı ve bornozuna uzandı Baekhyun. İstediğini alamadığı için hayal kırıklığına uğrayan ve şehvetle yanan Baekhyun odasından çıktı ve koridorun sonundaki Chanyeol’ün özel dairesinin büyük kapısına doğru ilerledi.

Chanyeol koridor boyunca ıslak ayak izleri bırakmıştı ve tam banyonun önünde bitiyordu. Kapının açıldığını duyunca Chanyeol başını salladı ve kapıdaki Baekhyun’u görünce inledi.

“Siktir,” alçak sesle küfrederek bakışlarını kaçırdı. Bir süre boş boş duvara bakarak çocuğa gitmesini nasıl söyleyeceğini düşündü ancak tam diyecekken Baekhyun kollarını arkadan beline dolamıştı.

Chanyeol nefesini tutarak bedenine baktı ve delikanlının küçük ellerinin yavaşça karnında kaymasını izledi; güzel parmaklar kaslarından kayıyordu. Göbek deliğini geçtiğinde Chanyeol onu durdurmak için Baekhyun’un bileğini tuttu. Delikanlının gerildiğini hissetti ve onu bırakarak arkasını döndü.

Baekhyun yumuşak kahverengi gözleri ve ayrık pembe dudaklarıyla ona bakıyordu. Chanyeol’ün kendini tutmasına imkân yoktu. Baekhyun tüm sınırlarını zorlarken deliriyordu.

Çok geçmeden kalçasını sıkıca tutarak içine gömülmüştü Chanyeol. Baekhyun ellerini duvara yaslamış, soluyordu. Uzunluğunun genç olanın içindeki hareketlerini izlerken hırladı Chanyeol.

Baekhyun etrafında kasılınca küçük bedene doğru eğildi. Dudakları Baekhyun’un boynunda çalışırken bir elini ön tarafına götürdü ve göğüs ucunu çimdikledi. Çocuk dokunuşuna karşılık verdi ve Chanyeol bir süre çimdikledikten sonra elini güneye kaydırdı. Eli genç olanın karnındayken avucunda minik çıkıntıyı hissedebilen Chanyeol hareket etmeyi bıraktı bir anlığına ama Baekhyun adını inleyince hızlıca kaldığı yerden devam etti.

Aynı anda boşaldılar, Baekhyun titreyen bacakları yüzünden az daha yıkılacaktı. Chanyeol bir kolunu beline dolayarak onu kendine çekti. Baekhyun sakinleşmiş ve bacakları artık titremiyor görünürken onu bıraktı. Uzanarak suyu kapattı ve arkasını döndü.

Baekhyun da arkasını döndü, bakışları havlu ararken Chanyeol’ün sırtındaki Anka dövmesine odaklanmıştı. Havluyu beline doladıktan sonra Chanyeol eğilip yerden Baekhyun’un bornozunu aldı.

Chanyeol bornozu uzatınca Baekhyun duştan çıktı. Bornozu giyerken aralarındaki sessizlikten rahatsız olmuş ve utanmıştı. “Ben,” boğazını temizleyerek kapıya doğru hareketlendi. “İ-İyi geceler.”

Chanyeol cevap verme fırsatı tanımadan hemen banyodan çıktı. Tahta kapıya ilerlerken ayakları mermer zeminde ıslak sesler çıkarıyordu. Kapıyı açtığında Chanyeol’ün adamlarından birkaçının koridorun sonunda olduğunu görünce ağzından şok dolu bir ses döküldü ve kapıyı hızla kapattı.

“Ne oldu?”

Chanyeol’ün sorusuyla arkasını döndü Baekhyun. “Şey, d-dışarıda birileri v-var.” Parmaklarıyla oynayarak cevapladı.

“Anladım,” dedi Chanyeol. “Gel,” diye mırıldanarak başıyla yatak odasını işaret etti.

Bornozunun kuşağına tutunarak adamın arkasından ilerledi Baekhyun ve kapının ağzında durakladı. Chanyeol giyinme odasına gitmişti ve elinde kıyafetlerle dönmüştü.

Baekhyun kıyafetleri alıp hızlıca giyindi; Chanyeol’ün kazağının neredeyse dizlerine kadar uzandığını ve ellerinin kaybolduğunu görünce kendi kendine kıkırdadı.

Chanyeol çocuğun kıkırtısını duyunca gülümsedi ve kollarını sallayan Baekhyun’u başını iki yana sallayarak izliyordu. “Pekâlâ,” küçüğün dikkatini çekmek için boğazını temizledi. “Atla.”

“Oh, ben,” Baekhyun yatağa baktı. “Şey,”

“İstersen Jongin'le de uyuyabilirsin.”

Mafya baronunun yorumu Baekhyun’u gülümseterek rahatlattı. “Hayır,” başını iki yana salladı. “Sorun değil.”

Chanyeol, Baek uzanınca yatağa girdi ve Baekhyun yumuşak yastıklara sokularak iç çekti. Yan tarafına döndü, Chanyeol’ün ışıkları kapatmasını izledi.

Oda karanlık olunca gözlerini kapattı Baek. “İyi geceler, Chanyeol.” Esneyerek fısıldadı. Chanyeol’ün cevabını beklerken yorganın hareket ettiğini ve adamın pozisyonunu değiştirdiğini hissetti.

Çenesindeki ılık dokunuşla gözleri kocaman açıldı ve Chanyeol nefesini kesen nazik bir öpücük verdi ona.


	24. 24.Bölüm

Esnaf ve boyacılar Sehun’un ve onun yeni odaları konusunda ivedi bir şekilde çalışıyorlardı o yüzden Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün özel kütüphanesinden aldığı kitapla oturma odasında oturuyordu. Şöminenin yanında battaniyeye sarılmış haldeydi ve üç köpek de yanındaydı.

Chanyeol ve Jongin çocuğa doğum günü pastası almaya gitmişlerdi. Kahvaltıda Jongin sürekli pastasının nasıl olmasını istediğinden bahsedince Chanyeol gidip ona, tam hayal ettiği gibi özel pasta yaptırmaya karar vermişti.

Tabii ki minik mafya bebeği, Baekhyun’un da gelmesini istemişti ancak Baekhyun başını iki yana sallayarak reddetmişti. Chanyeol’le arasının tuhaf olacağını düşünmeliydi ancak birlikte geçirdikleri gece ve Chanyeol’ün ona verdiği öpücükten sonra ilişkilerinin değiştiğine inanacak kadar naifti.

Öpücüğü ve adamın dudaklarının sıcaklığını hâlâ hissedebiliyordu. Düşüncesi bile Baek’in midesini çalkantılarla dolduruyordu. Chanyeol’ün onu yine o şekilde öpmesini istiyordu.

Düşünceleri mafya baronundayken Baek odaya birisinin girdiğini fark etmedi. Köpeklerden birisi kalkınca kendine gelmişti. “Oh, selam.” Sehun’u selamladı.

“Selam.” Hemşire gülerek cevapladı. “Nasılsın?”

“İyiyim,” diye cevapladı Baek. “Bugün biraz üşüyorum ama onun dışında iyiyim.”

“Güzel.” Sehun mırıldanarak başını salladı. “Şey, Baekhyun. Sana bir şey sormam lazım.”

Baek gözlerini kırpıştırarak başını yana yatırdı. “E-Evet? Nedir?”

Sehun çökerek yanına oturdu. “Chanyeol ve senin kardeş olmadığınızı bilmiyordum. Neden bilmiyorum ama aklıma gelen ilk şey oydu.”

“Ah,” dedi Baek. “Sorun değil. A-Ama sorun bu değildi. Ne sormak istemiştin?”

“Şey, diğerleri bana buraya nasıl geldiğini ve sana ne olduğunu anlattı.” Sehun duraklayarak Baekhyun’un tepkisini ölçtü. “Bana dediklerine ve Chanyeol’den hamileliğini öğrendiğime göre, o olaydan bir süre sonra hamile kaldığını biliyorum.”

“E-Evet.”

“Chanyeol’den, değil mi?”

Baekhyun, Sehun’un tahminini başını sallayarak doğruladı.

“Sana zarar verdi mi?”

Genç olanın gözleri kocaman oldu. “Ne? Bana zarar verdiğini nereden düşünüyorsun?”

“Şey, belli ki bir çift değilsiniz ve lanet olsun, sen çok küçüksün. Hamile olmaman gerektiği kadar küçük. Bilmiyorum, sadece düşündüm ki—Chanyeol’ün nasıl olduğunu ve ne yaptığını söyleyecek kadar iyi tanımıyorum onu. Ben—“ Sehun durakladı, nefes aldı. “Ee, sana zarar vermedi mi ya da istemediğin şeyler yapmaya zorlamadı mı?”

“Hayır,” gülümseyerek söyledi Baek. “Bana zarar vermedi.”

Hemşire derin bir iç çekti. “Bunu duymak güzel, çok korkmuştum.” Dedi Sehun. “Ama siz bir çift misiniz o zaman?”

Baek’in yüzü düştü ve bakışlarını yere çevirdi. “Hayır,” başını iki yana salladı. “Değiliz. N-Ne olduğumuzu ya da Chanyeol’ün beni nasıl gördüğünü bilmiyorum.”

“Ama o zaman bu nasıl oldu?”

“Ben istedim,” diye fısıldadı Baekhyun ve Sehun’a baktığında gözleri sulanmaya, alt dudağı titremeye başladı. “O günden beri ben—“ ağlamaya başladı. “Chanyeol unutmam için bana yardım etti.”

“Oh, Baekhyun.” Sehun ona yaklaşarak sarıldı.

“D-Doğru olmadığını biliyorum.” Sehun sırtını okşarken hıçkırdı Baekhyun. “Elimde değil.”

Sehun kaşlarını çatarak Baekhyun’a baktı. “Doğru değil mi? Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“Ben,” hamile adam alt dudağını ısırdı.

“Onu seviyor musun?”

“Çok.”

Sehun gülümseyerek yeniden Baekhyun’a sarıldı. “Tanrım, çok sevimlisin.” Hafifçe güldü. “Bir sorunun ya da birisiyle konuşmak istersen, ben yanında olurum. Hemşiren değil, arkadaşın olarak.”

“A-Arkadaş mı? A-Arkadaşım olmak mı i-istiyorsun?”

“Evet, sen de istersen, arkadaşın olmak isterim.”

“İstiyorum,” Baekhyun daha çok ağlayarak Sehun’un tişörtüne asıldı. “İstiyorum.”

“Güzel,” dedi hun ve birkaç saniye sonra geri çekildi. “Artık arkadaşın olduğum için sana ağlarken iğrenç göründüğünü dürüstçe söyleyebilirim. Sümüklerinin üzerime bulaşmasını istemiyorum.”

Baekhyun yalandan kırılmış gibi ses çıkardı. “Kötü bir arkadaşsın.”

Sehun gülümsedi. “Sadece canım istediğinde,” göz kırptı. “Atıştırmalığa ne dersin? Biraz acıktım da.”

“Ben hep açım.”

“Öyle mi? Buradaki minik fasulye seni sürekli acıktırıyor mu?” Sehun karnını dürtünce Baekhyun kıkırdadı ve hemşire onu yeniden gülümsettiği için memnun bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Pekâlâ, o zaman gidip bir şeyler yiyelim. Ne istersin?”

“Kurabiye?” Baek hımladı. “Ya da pasta?”

“Sıcak bir şeye ne dersin?”

“Pizza? Sosisli? Kızarmış tavuk?”

Sehun, Baekhyun’un tüm sağlıksız yemekleri sıralamasını kaşını kaldırarak dinliyordu. “Sanırım diyetine dikkat etmeliyim.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Chanyeol ofisinde oturmuş, boş noktayı izliyordu. Sinirli, hüsrana uğramış ama aynı zamanda kafası karışık hissediyordu. Bilmiyordu. Baekhyun’u neden öptüğünü anlatamıyordu ve bu onu delirtiyordu.

Bir elini kızıl saçlarına daldırdı ve kapı çalınınca hırladı. “Ne var?”

“Bana her zaman böyle kızmak zorunda mısın?”

Luhan içeriye girerken ve kapıyı arkasından kapatırken iç çekti Chanyeol. “Affedersin,” diye mırıldandı ve geriye yaslandı. “Ne istiyorsun?”

“Lee ve Kang’ın Kim’in şehir merkezindeki gizli yerine saldırma planları yaptıklarını öğrendik.”

“Kaynak güvenilir mi?”

Luhan başını salladı. “Evet.”

Mafya baronu iç çekti. “Sanırım biz de oraya birkaç adam göndermeliyiz. Orada bir kaybı göze alamayız.”

“Kaç tane?”

Chanyeol hımladı. “Senin liderlik etmeni istiyorum, istediğin kadar adam al yanına ve Sehun’a acil odasını hazırlamasını söyle. Eminim Lee ve Kang hoş bir karşılama yapmayacaklardır.”

“Anlaşıldı,” dedi Luhan.

“Başka bir şey var mı?” Luhan’ın gitmediğini görünce sordu Yeol. “Bana söylemen gereken bir şey mi var?”

“Hayır,” dedi Çinli adam. “Ama senin söylemen gereken varmış gibi hissediyorum. Nedir o?”

Chanyeol homurdanarak yüzünü ovuşturdu. “Sana karşı kahrolası açık bir kitap mıyım ben?”

Luhan gülerek adamın masasının etrafından dolandı ve Chanyeol’ün tam önüne oturdu. “Sayılır.” Kıkırdadı. “Ee, ne oldu?”

“Hiç.”

“Hiçse eğer, muhtemelen Baekhyun’la ilgilidir.”

“Nasıl ya?”

Luhan sırf onu daha çok kızdırmak için patronuna sırıttı. “Kyungsoo bana çok şey öğretti.”

“Belli belli,” Yeol hırladı.

Chanyeol’ün baldırını ayağıyla dürterek hımladı Luhan. “Haydi dökül. Baekhyun’a ne oldu?”

“Bilmem.”

“Bilmiyor musun? Sana inanmıyorum.”

Mafya baronu iç çekti. “Gerçekten bilmiyorum. Bir şey yaptım ve neden yaptığımı ya da nasıl hissedeceğimi bilmiyorum.”

Luhan hıhladı. “Tanrım, kendine böyle sinirlenmişken çok sevimli görünüyorsun.”

“Sinirli değilim, kafam karışık.”

“Apaçık sinirlisin. Şimdi bana ne yaptığını söyle. Belki yardım edebilirim.”

Chanyeol geriye yaslanarak başını arkaya dayadı. “Onu öptüm.”

Luhan bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Onu öptün? Bu kadar mı?”

“Anlamıyorsun,” adam sızlanıyordu. “Onu o şekilde öpmedim.”

“Oh,” dedi Çinli adam. Dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrılınca Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı. “Ne diye sırıtıyorsun öyle?”

“Birisi âşık mı olmuş ne?”

Luhan kaşlarını oynatmaya başlayınca Chanyeol ofladı. “Hayır, olmadım.”

“Tabi.”

“Sikeyim, olamam.”

“Olamazsın, nedenmiş?”

“O daha çocuk.”

“Cidden mi?” Luhan bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Onunla o kadar yattıktan sonra çocuk olduğuna mı karar verdin? Senin çocuğunu taşıdığını da unutmayalım. Çocuk taşıyan bir çocuk.”

“Evet, yüzüme vurmaya devam etsene.”

“Pekâlâ, reşit olmadığını ve ona elini sürerek kanunları çiğnediğini bir kenara bırakalım. Ya reşit olsaydı? Ya seninle yaşıt olsaydı?”

“Çok bir şey değişmezdi sanırım.”

“Nedenmiş?”

“Sikeyim, bu yanlış. En başta onunla hiç yatmamalıydım.”

“Bunu fark ettiğin için seni tebrik ediyorum.” Luhan ellerini alaycı bir şekilde çırparak söyledi. “Çok etkilendim.”

“Tanrım, seni şuracıkta öldürebilirim.” Yeol hırladı.

“Yeol, ben ciddiyim. Ona karşı hislerin olduğu belli. Neden onlara bir şans vermiyorsun? Neden inatlaşıyorsun?”

“Ona karşı hislerim var mı bilmiyorum.”

“Onu cinsel motivasyon olmadan öpmüşsün. Bu apaçık bir şekilde hislerin olduğunu bağırıyor.”

Chanyeol ellerini yüzüne gömdü. “Nasıl?”

Luhan gülümseyerek parmaklarını adamın saçlarında gezdirdi. “Pekâlâ, o sevimli birisi. Sana daha önce demiştim, değil mi? Âşık olunası birisi.”

“Tanrım, bu çok karmaşık.”

“Değil. Bırak yaşansın.”

“Bırakamam, o aynı hissetmiyorken olmaz.”

Yanağının içini ısırarak bilmiş sırıtışını tutmaya çalıştı Luhan. “Aynı hissetmediğini nereden çıkardın? Senin varlığını arıyor hep, değil mi?”

“Eminim senin gibi yapıyordur,” Yeol iç çekti. “Hâlâ travmasıyla savaşıyor. Yeterince söyledi, hatta gözyaşları içinde uzaklaştırmam için bana yalvardı.” Duraklayıp yeniden iç çekti. “Sanırım bu yüzden ilk başta onunla yattım. Çünkü onda seni gördüm. Dr. Kim sadece doğruladı.”

Chanyeol başını kaldırınca Luhan ona doğru eğildi. “Ama o ben değil, Yeol. O ben değil.”

“Şu anda keşke olsaydı.”

“Hayır, öyle istemiyorsun ve bunu biliyorsun. Gidip öğren. Aynı hissediyor mu öğren.”

“Nasıl? O benim yanımdayken çok sessiz ve utangaç oluyor.”

“O zaman herkesin korktuğu mafya baronu yerine sadece kendin ol.”

Chanyeol sızlandı. “Nasıl kendim olacağım?” büyük kahverengi gözleri parlıyordu ve dudakları büzülmüştü.

Luhan gülerek adamın alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. “İşte böyle, aynen böyle ol.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Baekhyun yeni odasında yeni yatağında oturmuş, eşyalarının olduğu kutuları boşaltıyordu. Jongin de yanındaydı ve Baekhyun’un kutulardan çıkardığı her şeyi merakla inceliyordu.

“Bu nedir?” pembe renkli porselen domuza uzanarak sordu Nini.

“O benim kumbaram.”

“Kumbara mı?”

Baek başını salladı. “Evet, şurayı görüyor musun?” domuzun sırtındaki ayrığı gösterdi. “Buradan paranı atıp biriktiriyorsun.”

“Biriktiriyor musun?”

“Evet, kötü zamanlar ya da paran yetmediğinde almak istediğin şeyler için.”

Çocuğun gözleri parladı. “Oh, ne güzel.” Kumbaraya uzanarak salladı. Şıngırtı sesleriyle gülümsedi. “İçinde para var.”

“Evet,” Baek gülümsedi. “Ama çok değil. Sen de koymak ister misin?”

Jongin nefesini tuttu. “Koyabilir miyim? Koyabilir miyim?”

Baek kıkırdayarak yerden kalktı ve cüzdanını almaya gitti. Chanyeol’ün oğlunun yanına oturduğunda cüzdanı açtı ve birkaç bozukluk çıkardı. “Al.”

Nini cıvıldadı ve parayı alarak dikkatle kumbaranın içine attı. Bozukluk kumbaranın dibine ses çıkararak düşünce kıkırdayarak neşeyle dans etti.

“İstersen sen alabilirsin.” Jongin tüm bozuklukları kumbaraya koyunca gülümsedi Baek.

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet.”

“Oh, teşekkür ederim!” Çocuk cıvıldadı ve kumbarayı okşayarak Baek’e sırıttı. “Bir sürü para biriktirmek istiyorum.”

“Öyle mi?” Baek güldü. “Ne için?”

Jongin hımladı. “Yeni bir Sevgi Dolu Ayıcık!”

“Oh, Sevgi Dolu Ayıcıklar çok pahalılar. Bir sürü para biriktirmen lazım.”

“Ama çok param yok.” Çocuk dudaklarını sevimli bir şekilde büzerek mırıldandı. Dudak büzüşü hemen büyük bir gülümsemeye dönüştü.

“Ha?” Jongin elindeki kumbarayla ayağa kalktı. “Nereye gidiyorsun?” diye sordu Baek.

“Hemen dönerim.” Nini bağırdı ve odadan çıkarak Baek’i yalnız bıraktı.

Çocuğun nereye gidiyor olabileceğini düşünerek başını iki yana salladı Baek. Minik mafya bebeğinin dönmesini beklerken eşyalarını yerleştirmeye devam etti. Kitaplarını rafa dizerken Jongin geri dönmüştü.

Ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu ve ellerindeki kumbarayı neşeyle sallıyordu. Öncekinden dolu görünüyordu ve Baek kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Parayı nereden buldun?”

“Karşılaştığım herkesten istedim.”

“Ne?” Baek gülmeye başladı. “Onlardan sana para vermelerini mi istedin?”

Jongin başını salladı. “Üç kişi bana büyük paradan verdi,” dedi. “O güzel ses çıkarmıyor.” Sonra dudak büzdü.

“Ama aslında bozukluklardan daha iyidir.” Baek kıkırdadı. “Daha çok büyük paran olursa, o kadar erken bir Sevgi Dolu Ayıcık alırsın.”

Bu sözler dudaklarından dökülürken Chanyeol odanın önünden geçti. Jongin babasını görünce zıpladı. “Baba!”

Bağırışı duyunca Chanyeol hemen durdu ve geri gelerek odaya kafasını uzattı. “Efendim?”

“Baba, bak.” Nini kumbarayı kaldırarak söyledi. “Kumbaram var!”

“Oh, ne güzel.” Yeol gülümsedi. “Hemen doldurmuşsun.” Oğlu kumbarayı sallayınca ekledi. “Parayı nereden buldun?”

“Herkesten,” Jongin sırıttı. “İstedim. Baba, paran var mı? Benim küçük ve büyük param var!”

Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı. “Büyük paran mı var?” oğlu omzunu silkince Yeol iç çekti. Cebinden birkaç kâğıt para çıkardı.

Adamın paralara bakarken en düşüğünün iki tane orta boy Sevgi Dolu Ayıcık almaya yetecek kadar olduğunu görünce yüzünü buruşturmasını izleyen Baekhyun kahkahasını bastırdı.

“Al,” Yeol parayı kumbaraya koyabilsin diye bükerek oğluna uzattı.

“Teşekkür ederim.” Nini cıvıldadı ve babasına sırıttı. “Sevgi Dolu Ayıcıklar için paramı biriktirdim!”

“Sence de yeterince ayıcığın yok mu?”

“Hayır, hayır, hayır.” Çocuk başını iki yana salladı. “Yenisi çıkmış! Mavilisi!”

Chanyeol kaşlarını şaşkınlıkla çattı. “Sen bunu nasıl öğrendin?”

“Kitabı gördüm,” dedi Jongin. Bu sabah gelen oyuncak katalogunu kastediyordu. “Bir sürü oyuncak olan kitabı. Mutfaktaydı. Mavilisini istiyorum. Alabilir miyim?”

“Ah, o üyeliğimi iptal ettirmem gerekiyor.” Adam kendi kendi mırıldanarak iç çekti. “Pekâlâ,” Jongin'e bakarak konuştu. “Yeterince para biriktirdiğinde, ayıcık konusunu yeniden konuşuruz.”

Jongin kumbarasına bakarak hımladı. “Ne zaman yeterince param olacak?”

Chanyeol homurdanınca Baekhyun kıkırdadı. “Bilmem.” Omuz silkerek söyledi. “Ayıcığın kaç para ettiğine göre değişir.”

“Ben gidip bakayım.” Jongin bağırarak koşturdu.

“Üzgünüm,” çocuk gidince mırıldandı Baekhyun. “Ona kumbarayı veren ve istediği şeyler için para biriktirmesini söyleyen bendim.”

Chanyeol ona bakarak gülümsedi. “Sen desen de demesen de o ayıcığı isteyecekti, üzülme. İyi fikirmiş ama. Kyungsoo onun paraya karşı saygılı olmasını bilerek büyümesini istiyordu. Jongin'i çok şımarttığımı söylerdi.” Kıkırdadı. “İnkâr edemem, bu doğru. Senin sayende, ikimiz de eğitiliyoruz artık. Onu bu kadar şımartmayı bırakmam lazım gerçekten.”

Baek hımladı. “O kadar şımarık değil.”

Mafya baronu güldü. “Şımarık bir velet gibi davranmayabilir ama beni nasıl kandıracağını iyi biliyor.”

“A-Ama o zaman akvaryumda—“ Baekhyun, Jongin'in penguen istediğini ve Chanyeol hayır deyince ağlamaya başladığını hatırlamıştı.

“O farklıydı,” dedi Yeol. “O zaman olay çıkarıyordu ve üç yaşındaki bir çocuğun bana emretmesine izin veremem. İnan bana, bir şey istiyorsa gözlerini kırpıştırarak bana kibarca sorması gerektiğini biliyor. Bu kadar çok Sevgi Dolu Ayıcık’ı nasıl oldu sence?”

“Anlıyorum.” Delikanlı elini ağzına bastırarak kıkırdadı. “En azından biliyor—

“Baba!” Baekhyun’un sesi Jongin'in yüksek sesiyle bölündü.

“Baba, bu ayıcık çok pahalı.” Odaya girer girmez söyledi. Minik ellerini kaldırarak dört ve beş parmağını babasına gösterdi.

Chanyeol güldü. “O kadar mı? Emin misin?” Jongin başını sallayınca hımladı. “Pekâlâ, biriktirdiğin paraya bakalım.”

“Ben bakamam,” dedi çocuk ve Chanyeol’le Baekhyun’u şaşırttı. “Sehunnie şu anda yarama bakmak istiyor.”

“Pekâlâ, o zaman onu bekletmemelisin,” dedi babası.

Jongin başını salladı ve Baekhyun’a döndü. “Baehyunnie de. Sehunnie senin de gelmeni istiyor.”

“Öyle mi?”

“Evet, evet.”

“Oh tamam,” dedi Baek ve yerden kalktı. “O z-zaman gidelim.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Baekhyun bodrumdan çıkarken kalbi hızla atıyordu, boğazında attığını hissedebiliyordu. Sehun, Jongin'i ve yarasını kontrol ettikten sonra hemşire ultrason için Baekhyun’a uzanmasını söylemişti.

Baekhyun’un oraya uzanıp ekrana bakması ve Sehun’un her şeyi dinlemesi garip bir histi. Çok anlayamamıştı ama Sehun’un yardımıyla küçük bir resim alabilmişti ve Sehun minik, siyah noktayı gösterince nefesi kesilmişti.

Sehun ona çok yakında bebeğin kalp atışlarını duyabileceğini söylemişti ve Baekhyun sabırsızlanıyordu. Duymayı çok istiyordu.

Büyük salona geldiğinde Jongin'in sevimli kıkırtılarıyla karşılaştı. Sesleri takip ederek oturma odasına ilerledi Baekhyun. Jongin babasının kucağında tişörtü açık oturuyordu.

Baekhyun odaya girince Jongin ona döndü. “Baehyunnie,” cıvıldadı. “Baehyunnie, bak! Sehun bana bulutlu yara bandı verdi.”

Chanyeol düşmesin diye onu tutarken Jongin, Sehun’un yarasına yapıştırdığı bulut şeklindeki yara bandını dönerek Baek’e gösterdi. “Oh, güzel görünüyor.” Baekhyun başparmağını kaldırarak gülümsedi.

Jongin sırıtarak neşeyle kıpırdandı. “Çok güzel.”

“Öyle,” dedi Yeol ve oğlunun dikkatini çekti. “Ama sonsuza kadar bakamayız.” Dedikten sonra çocuğun tişörtünü indirdi. “Akşam yemeği vakti gelmiş. Ne yemek istersiniz?”

“Sipariş verebilir miyiz?”

Chanyeol seslice iç çekti. “Evet.”

Baekhyun kıkırdadı. Heesoo ailesini ziyarete gittiğinden beri neredeyse her gün dışarıdan yiyorlardı. Bazı teslimatçı çocuklar Chanyeol’ün adamlarını tanımışlardı. “Heesoo ne zaman gelecek? Bir şey demedi mi?”

“Oh, evet, sana söylemedim mi?” diye sordu mafya baronu. “Heesoo dönmeyecek. Kardiyak sorunu çıkmış.”

Baek şok olmuştu. “Amanın, o iyi mi?”

“İyi ve gelmek istedi ama ben dinlemesini istedim.”

“Yani yeni birisini bulmamız lazım?”

“Sanırım,” dedi adam ve gülmeye başladı. “Ya da ben nasıl yemek yapılacağını öğrenmeye başlayacağım.”

“Babam yemek yapabiliyor,” diye söyledi Jongin. “Krepler!”

“Oh bebeğim, sadece krep yiyemeyiz.” Yeol kıkırdadı. “Ama kreplerimi sevmene memnun oldum.”

“Onları çok seviyorum!”

“Pekâlâ, yarın sabah kahvaltıya yaparız ama şu anda akşam yemeğine karar vermeliyiz. Önerisi olan?”

Jongin ve Baekhyun başlarını iki yana salladılar.

“Pekâlâ, o zaman Sehun’a soralım ve o karar versin.”

“Ben giderim! Ben giderim!” Nini babasının kucağından inerek bağırdı. “Sehunnie’ye ben sorarım!”

Jongin odadan koşturarak bodruma giderken Chanyeol de kalktı. “İyi misin?”

Baek başını salladı. “Evet, iyiyim.”

“Sehun seni görmek istemiş. Muayene mi etti?”

“Şey,” genç olan bakışlarını yere eğdi. “Tam sayılmaz,” diye mırıldandı. “O, şey,” elini kaldırdı ve Chanyeol’e Sehun’un verdiği şeyi uzattı. “A-Al.”

Chanyeol uzanıp Baekhyun’un ona uzattığı şeyi aldı ve ultrason resmi olduğunu anlayınca sertçe yutkundu. Resme bakarken nabzı hızlanıyordu. “Yer fıstığına benziyor.”

Chanyeol’ün dudaklarına sıcak, yumuşak bir gülümseme yerleşirken Baekhyun’un midesi kasıldı ve kalbi delirir gibi atmaya başladı.


	25. 25.Bölüm

Luhan acıdan inleyerek eve girince Chanyeol hızlı bir şekilde Çinli adamı yakaladı. Baekhyun da oradaydı ve Chanyeol’ün Luhan’ın gömleğini yırtarak yarasını incelemesini izliyordu. Chanyeol odasından bir anda çıktığında ve büyük tahta kapıları gürültüyle çarptığında uyanmıştı. Merakla adamın arkasından gitmişti ve şu anda hiç hoşuna gitmeyen bir görüntüyle karşı karşıyaydı.

Evde gezinen adamların çoğu yaralıydı, arkalarında kanlı izler bırakıyorlardı. Sehun telaşla holde koşturarak her adamın durumuna bakıyor, onlarla konuşuyordu. Sonra Chanyeol ve Luhan’ın yanına ilerledi.

Sehun başını geriye yatırdığında Luhan inledi. “Mermi yok,” dedi yarayı inceleyen hemşire.

“Evet,” Luhan soludu. “B-Bıçaktı.”

Sehun hımladı. “Pekâlâ, sanırım şu anda benim yara bantlarıma ihtiyacın var, ha?”

“Büyük bir tane yapıştırsan iyi edersin.”

Chanyeol atışmalarına güldü ve yavaşça ayağa kalktı. Luhan’ı da kaldırdı. Onu kollarında kıpırdattı ve yavaşça bodruma giden merdivenlere doğru ilerledi.

Baekhyun sahneyi izliyordu ve Luhan’ın acıyla yüzünü buruşturduğunu görünce dudak büzdü. Gözleri buluştuğunda Luhan ona gülümsedi. “Endişelenme, o kadar kötü değil. Yatağına geri dön.”

Baekhyun inatla başını iki yana salladı, dudaklarını hâlâ büzüyordu. “Pekâlâ,” Çinli adam kıkırdadı. “O zaman beni bir fincan çayla bekle, tamam mı?”

Bu sefer Baek başını salladı. Yavaşça merdivenlerden inerek mutfağa gitti, Chanyeol’ün yaralı adamlarının arasından geçti. Çayı demledi ve Luhan’ın gelmesini beklerken bir fincan içti. Yarasının dediği kadar kötü olmadığını umuyordu ve Luhan sonunda göründüğünde iç çekti.

Hâlâ yırtık gömlek üzerindeydi ve omuzlarına bir battaniye atmıştı. Genç olan ayağa kalkınca Baek’e gülümsedi. “Ben iyiyim, iyiyim.”

“Gerçekten mi?” diye sordu Baekhyun. Luhan’ın göğsündeki koca yara sargısına gözlerini kısarak bakıyordu.

“Evet, hemşire çocuk dikişlerimi iyi attı. Bana ilaç da verdi. O yüzden şu anda hiç acım yok, endişelenme.” Luhan masaya oturarak sandalyeye yaslandı. “Ee, bana çay yaptın mı?”

“Tabii ki,” Baek başını salladı ve çaydanlığı tezgâhtan aldı. “İşte.”

Baekhyun kocaman bir bardakla çaydanlığı önüne bırakınca Çinli adam güldü. “Geceyi burada geçirmemizi mi istiyorsun?”

“Ş-Şey, susamış olabileceğini düşündüm. Ben bir fincan içtim, o kadar çok değil zaten.” Baekhyun mırıldanarak Luhan’a sıcak içecekten koydu.

Luhan yorumuna kıkırdadı ve bardağı alarak yudumladı.

“Diğerleri iyi mi?”

“Evet,” Çinli başını salladı. “Birkaç çizik ve kesik var sadece. Kimse vurulmadı.”

“B-Bu iyi,” dedi Baekhyun. “Sanırım.”

“Öyle.” Luhan gülümsedi. “Gayet başarılı geçti.”

Delikanlı yüzünü buruşturdu. “Ben olsam gayet başarılı demezdim.”

“Bu işte dersin.”

“Çok yazık.”

“Pekâlâ, bu kötü bir iş.” Baekhyun dudaklarını büzünce güldü Luhan. “Konuyu değiştirelim,” dedi. “Yeni odana geçtin, değil mi? Nasıl?”

“Oh, güzel. Rengi sevdim.”

“Yukarıdayken bir ara görmüştüm. Diğer odalarla uyumlu.”

“Evet,” Baek başını salladı. “Daha koyu bir renk seçebilirim sanmıştım?”

“Koyu mu? Karamsar mı demek istiyorsun, ha?” Luhan kıkırdadı.

“Ş-Şey,” genç olan kekeledi. “Evet, gerçekten karamsar. Jongin'in odası bile çok koyu, sence de öyle değil mi?”

Luhan başını sallayarak çayını yudumladı. “Öyle ama onun seçimiydi.”

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet, odasının Yeol’ünkine benzemesini istemişti ama tabii ki, yıldızlı gökyüzü boyasına dayanamadı.”

“Yıldızlı gökyüzü mü?” Baekhyun başını şaşkınca yatırarak sordu.

“Bilmiyor muydun?” Luhan şaşırmıştı. “Nini’nin yatağının yaslı olduğu duvarda karanlıkta parlayan bir boya var.”

“H-Hayır,” dedi genç olan başını iki yana sallayarak. “Bilmiyordum. Hiç görmedim.” Baekhyun minik mafyanın odasına birçok kez vakit geçirmiş, oyunlar oynamıştı ama ışıklar kapandıktan sonra odasında hiç bulunmamıştı. Jongin'in odasındaki gizli özelliğe gerçekten şaşırmıştı. “Ah, hemen görmek istiyorum.”

Luhan kıkırdadı. “Yatmaya gittiğinde bir bak, gerçekten çok güzel.”

Baek başını sallayarak hımladı. “Baksana, sana bir şey sorabilir miyim?”

“Tabii ki. Nedir?”

“Kyungsoo'yu tanıyordun, değil mi?”

Çinli başını salladı. “Evet, tanıyordum.”

“O n-nasıldı?”

“Neden bilmek istiyorsun?”

Baek omuz silkti. “Bilmem, sadece merak ediyorum. Chanyeol için özel biri gibi görünüyor,” dedi. “Jongin'in Chanyeol’ün biyolojik oğlu olmadığını ve çift olmadıklarını biliyorum. Jongin ve Kyungsoo'nun burada yaşamadıklarını da biliyorum.”

“Neden bana soruyorsun?” diye sordu Luhan. “Yeol’e neden sormadın.”

“B-Bunu y-yapamam.” Baek kızararak kekeledi.

Luhan genç olanın kızarmış suratına bakarak kıkırdadı ve başını iki yana salladı. “Tanrım, sen gerçekten çok tatlısın. Pekâlâ,” diyerek kollarını masaya yasladı. “Nereden başlasam?” hımladı. “Jongin ve Kyungsoo onları güvende tutmak için burada yaşamıyorlardı. Biz bile nerede yaşadıklarını bilmiyorduk, sadece Yeol biliyordu. Ara sıra buraya gelirlerdi ama çoğu zaman başka yerdeydiler.”

“Heesoo bana Kyungsoo'nun beraber olduğu adamın düşman ailenin çocuğu olduğunu söylemişti.”

“Bunu sana söyledi mi?” Luhan şaşırmıştı. “Doğru ama.” Sonra başını salladı. “Hikâyeyi pek bilmiyorum ama o zaman ne kadar çok tehlikede olduklarını hayal edebilirim. Düşman çeteden birisiyle görüşmek her zaman ölüm fermanıdır. Arkadaşça olsa bile. Bu benim de öğrenmek zorunda kaldığım bir şeydi.”

“S-Sen de mi düşmanla buluşuyordun?”

Luhan başını salladı. “Buluşuyordum. Onunla kazara karşılaştık, bana bir dükkânda yardım etti ve o da Çinli olduğu için kahve içmeye davet etmiştim. Birkaç defa daha buluştuk, ana dilimde birisiyle konuşmak güzeldi.”

“Başka bir çeteden olduğunu biliyor muydun?”

“Sonunda öğrenmiştim ama umursamadım. Patronlarımızın anlaşamamasının bizim de anlaşamayacağımız anlamına gelmediğini düşünmüştüm. Pekâlâ, yanılmışım. Kyungsoo sayesinde hâlâ buradayım.”

“Diğer çete seni almaya mı çalıştı?” Luhan kahkaha atınca Baekhyun şaşkınca kaşlarını çattı. “Ne var?” diye sordu.

“Beni diğer çeteden kurtarmadı. Beni Chanyeol’den kurtardı.”

“C-Chanyeol’den mi?”

“Kahretsin, öğrendiği gibi ne kadar çok delirdiğini hayal edemezsin. Namlusunun ucundaydım.”

Baek yutkundu. “G-Gerçekten mi?”

“Anlayabiliyorum ama. Sadece kendimi değil herkesi tehlikeye attım. Bütün üyeler benim yüzümden tehlikedeydi ve Jongin'i de unutmayalım. O da tehlikedeydi.”

“S-Sence o seni gerçekten—“ delikanlı duraklayıp derin bir nefes aldı. “—vuracak m-mıydı?”

Luhan bir süre sessizce Baekhyun’a baktı. Sonra dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. “Neden ona kendin sormuyorsun?” dedi ve yavaşça başını kapıya çevirdi. “Vuracak mıydı Chanyeol? Beni vuracak mıydın?”

Uzun adamın aniden belirdiğini anlayınca Baek’in gözleri kocaman oldu. Omurgasına bir titreme yayıldı ve mafya baronu sessizce mutfağa girerken nefesini tuttu.

“Haydi,” Luhan sırıttı. “Onu cevapsız bırakma. Kyungsoo araya girmeseydi bana ateş edecek miydin?”

“Evet.”

Cevapla Baekhyun yutkundu ve Luhan’laChanyeol’ün sırıtışları onu gerçekten rahatsız etti.

“Siz ne zamandan beri bu kadar arkadaş oldunuz?”

“Sen ne zamandan beri insanları gözetler oldun?” Luhan karşılık verdi ve soruyu duymazdan geldi.

Chanyeol dilini şaklattı. “Sehun seni görmek istiyor yine.”

“Ah,” Luhan hımlayarak Baekhyun’a döndü. “Pekâlâ, artık gitmeliyim sanırım. Hemşire çocuğun bana dırdır etmesine ihtiyacım yok.”

Baek kıkırdadı.

“Başka zaman sohbetimize devam ederiz.” Luhan gülümseyerek sandalyesinden kalktı. “İyi geceler.”

“S-Sana da,” dedi Baek ve ona gülümsedi. “İyi geceler.” Luhan gözden kaybolunca bakışları Chanyeol’ü buldu.

“Sen de yatmalısın,” dedi adam ve kapının üstündeki saati gösterdi. “Geç oldu.”

Baekhyun saate baktı. Üçe geliyordu ve şaşkınlıkla nefesini tuttu. “Ah, evet. Yatsam iyi olacak.” Yavaşça sandalyesinden kalktı. “İ-İyi geceler.” Mafya baronunun yanından geçerken mırıldandı. “T-Tatlı rüyalar.”

“Sana da.” Dedi Yeol. “İyi geceler.”

Baekhyun aceleyle mafya baronunun özel dairesine koşturdu ve Jongin'in gece parlayan boyasını kontrol etmeyi unutmadı. Kendini o kadar kaptırmıştı ki, birkaç dakikayı boyayı izlerken geçirmişti ve Jongin de odasına giren ışıktan uyanmıştı. “B-Baba?”

Baekhyun hemen yanına koştu ve saçlarını okşadı. “Uykuna geri dön,” diye fısıldadı. “Seni uyandırmak istemedim.”

Jongin hımlayarak gözlerini açtı. “Baehyunnie? Sabah mı oldu?”

“Hayır, olmadı.” Baekhyun başını iki yana salladı. “Saat çok ama çok geç. Seni uyandırmak istememiştim.”

“Sorun değil.” Çocuk esnedi. “Seninle uyuyabilir miyim?”

“E-Evet, tabi.”

Jongin gülümseyerek yorganı üzerinden itti ve yataktan indi. Baekhyun’un elinden tutarak sabırsızca çekiştirdi. Çocuk onu çekiştirirken ve zıplayarak heyecanla onun odasına giderken Baek kıkırdadı.

Jongin hımlayarak kendisini delikanlının yastıklarına bıraktı. “Yumuşacık.”

Baekhyun yatağa girerek mafya bebeğine doğru döndü; sıyrılan tişörtü çocuğun dikkatini çekmişti. Jongin uzanarak minik elini tenine bastırdığında ve karnındaki hafif şişlikte gezdirdiğinde güldü.

“Gıdıklanıyor mu?”

“Biraz,” Baek başını salladı.

“Bebek ne kadar büyük?” çocuk elini çekmeden sordu.

“Oh, çok küçük.” Diye cevapladı Baekhyun. Jongin'in merakından dolayı yanaklarının kızardığını hissediyordu. Etrafındaki herkes nedense hamileliğinden bahsetmemeye çalışıyordu ve bebeği hakkında böyle doğrudan konuşmak kalbini hızlandırıyordu.

Jongin dudaklarını büzdü. “Ben bebeği ne zaman görebileceğim?” diye sordu.

“Uh, şey aslında…” Baekhyun geri çekildi ve komodinin üzerinde duran ultrason resmini aldı. “İşte, buradan görebilirsin.”

Jongin merakla resme baktı ve kaşlarını çattı. “Nerede? Nerede? Göremiyorum. Siyah ve beyaz var sadece.”

Baekhyun kıkırdadı. “Burada,” diyerek küçük noktayı işaret etti. “Burası.”

“Bu bebek miymiş?”

“Evet.”

“Tuhaf görünüyor.”

Çocuğun yüzündeki ifade Baekhyun’u güldürdü. “Çünkü daha çok küçük ve karnımın içine gerçekten bakamazsın. O yüzden evet, şimdilik böyle görünüyor.”

Jongin başını salladı. “Ama Sehunnie bebeği görebiliyor, değil mi? Çünkü Sehunnie bir hemşire, değil mi?”

“Evet, Sehun bizden daha iyi görebiliyor.” Baek başını salladı.

“Ben de bebeği görmek istiyorum. Görebilir miyim?” Jongin dudak büzdü.

Baekhyun’un kalbi tekledi. “Eğer istersen Sehun’u bir sonraki ziyaretimde sen de gelebilirsin.”

“Gerçekten mi?” Jongin gözleri parlayarak sordu. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Gerçekten.”

“Ne zaman? Ne zaman?”

“Yakında,” Baek kıkırdadı.

“Yarın mı?”

“Hayır, yarın olmaz.”

“Yarın neden olmaz?”

“Yarın doğum günün yok mu?”

Jongin nefesini tuttu. “Var,” başını salladı.

“Gördün mü? Yarın pasta yiyip oyunlar oynayalım. Bebeğe başka zaman bakabiliriz.”

“Doğum günümden sonraki gün peki?”

Baekhyun güldü. “Tamam, olur. Ama önce Sehun’a vakti var mı diye sormamız lazım, tamam mı?”

“Neden Sehun’a vakti var mı diye soruyoruz?” Jongin sordu.

“Çünkü” Baekhyun duraklayarak çocuğa nasıl diyeceğini düşündü. “B-Biliyorsun, babanın bazı adamları yaralanmış ve Sehun’a ihtiyaçları var mı bilmiyoruz. O yüzden bize zaman ayırabilir mi sormamız gerekiyor.” Çocuğa yalan söylememesi gerektiğini biliyordu, o yüzden Chanyeol’ün yaptığı gibi gerçeğin bir kısmını söyledi.

“Yaa, kötü olmuş. Babam da yaralı mı?”

“Hayır, değil.”

Jongin rahatlamayla iç çekti. “Çok iyi. Babamın pastamdaki mumları yakması gerekiyor.”

Baekhyun mafya bebeğine gülümsedi. “Pasta büyük mü?”

“Kocaman.” Nini kıkırdadı. “Çok güzel. Sana göstermek için sabırsızlanıyorum.”

“O zaman hemen yatalım. Ne kadar erken yatarsak sabah o kadar erken kalkarız ve doğum gününü kutlayabiliriz.”

“Peki, peki.” Çocuk cıvıldadı. Yastıklara uzanmadan önce doğrulup Baekhyun’un yanağını öptü. “İyi geceler Baehyunnie.”

“İ-İyi geceler.” Baek kekeledi, ani hareketten dolayı şaşırmıştı. “Tatlı rüyalar.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Chanyeol sonunda bodrumdan çıkıp özel dairesine geçtiğinde saat beşi geçiyordu. “İyi işti,” dedi hemşireye ve Sehun’un omzunu sıvazladı. “Teşekkür ederim.”

Sehun patronuna gülümsedi. “Biraz şaşkına döndüm ama.” Utanarak güldü. “Aksiyon istemiştim ama aksiyon bir anda çıkageldi.”

“Üzgünüm, seni uyarmam gerekiyordu,” dedi Yeol. “Birkaç yaralanma bekliyordum ama bu kadarı değil. Umarım gözünü çok korkutmamıştır.”

“Ah, sorun değil. Bir sonraki sefere daha hazırlıklı olacağım kesinlikle.”

“Bir sonraki sefere kaç adamımın gideceğini sana söylerim. Gerçekten sana söylemem lazımdı.”

“Yeni birisinin olması kolay değil, ha?”

Chanyeol gülerek başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, kesinlikle değil. Genelde yeni olanlar çok fazla sorun çıkarırlar. Sense beni gerçekten etkiledin. Herkes senin gibi bu durumla başa çıkamazdı.”

“Ah, beni bu kadar övmemelisin.” Sehun takıldı. “Alışırım bak.”

Genç olanın yorumuna kıkırdayarak Chanyeol omzunu yeniden sıvazladı. “Güzelce dinlenmeye çalış. Yarın sessiz bir gün olacak. Saat üç gibi Jongin'in doğum gününü kutlamak için buluşuruz. Herkese seçtiği pastayı göstermek için aşırı heyecanlıydı.”

“Oh, pasta kulağa harika geliyor. Orada olacağım,” dedi Sehun gülümseyerek. “İyi geceler.”

Chanyeol gülümseyerek hemşireye iyi geceler diledi ve odasına doğru ilerledi. Özel dairesine girdiği anda oğlunun yatak odasının kapısının açık olduğunu gördü. Kaşlarını şaşkınca çatarak bakmak için ilerledi. Jongin'in ve kendi yatağının boş olduğunu görünce Baekhyun’un odasına gitti. Kapı tam kapalı değildi, o yüzden hafifçe iterek içeri baktı. Baekhyun’un komodinindeki küçük lamba açıktı ve odaya hoş, ılık bir ışık huzmesi yayıyordu.

Jongin ve Baekhyun yatakta, birbirlerine sokulmuş yatıyorlardı. Jongin'in minik eli Baekhyun’un tişörtünü kavramıştı ve bu durum Chanyeol’ü gülümsetmişti. Işığı kapatmak için sessizce yatağa yaklaştığında Baekhyun’un gösterdiği ultrason resmini fark etti. Eline alarak yeniden baktı.

Baba olacağı gerçeğini hâlâ tam olarak sindirememişti. Baekhyun ve hamileliği gerçekti ama Chanyeol hâlâ ‘bebek’ kelimesini uzaklaştırabiliyordu. Ama bebeğin böyle görünmesiyle daha fazla uzaklaştıramayacağını biliyordu.

Baekhyun’a yeniden bakarak iç çekti. Önlerinde uzun bir yol vardı ama Chanyeol zamanın hızlıca uçup gideceğini ve Baekhyun’un kalbinin altındaki bebek dünyaya gelmeden önce her şeyi anlaması gerektiğini biliyordu.

Ultrason resmini geri yerine koyarak ışığı kapattı ve odadan ayrıldı Chanyeol. Kendi yatağına uzanırken derin bir iç çekti ve sadece üç saat uyuyabileceğini görünce inledi. “Ah kahretsin.” Jongin'in doğum günü masasını hazırlamadığını hatırlayınca küfretti. Yataktan kalarak çocuğun hediyelerini sakladığı giyinme odasına ilerledi Chanyeol.

Paketlenmiş hediyeleri alarak özel dairesinin ana kapısına ilerledi ve hediyelerden birisi elinden kayıp tok sesle yere düşünce donup kaldı. Jongin'in uyanmasından korkmuyordu ama Baekhyun uyanabilirdi ve delikanlının odasının kapısı açılınca kendine küfretti. Baekhyun odasından çıktı. “N-Neler oluyor?”

“Hiç,” Chanyeol fısıldadı. “Yatağına dön.”

Baekhyun esneyerek Chanyeol’ün kollarındaki hediyelere ve yerdekine baktı. “Sana yardım edeyim.”

“Sorun değil,” dedi mafya baronu ve genç olan hediyeyi almak için eğilince başını iki yana salladı. “Sen yatağına dön.”

“Bunların nereye götürüyorsun?” diye sordu Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’ün sözlerini duymazdan geldi.

“Aşağıya,” Yeol cevapladı. “Jongin'in doğum günü masası olurdu.”

“O zaman sana ben de yardım edeyim.”

Genç olana hayır demenin manasız olduğunu bildiği için Chanyeol iç çekti ve sonunda başıyla onaylayarak kapı koluna uzandı. “Ben gidip hediyemi getireyim,” diye fısıldadı Baekhyun ve Jongin'e aldığı hediyesini almak için odasına gitti.

Baekhyun odasından döndükten sonra Chanyeol’le mutfağa indiler. Hediyeleri masaya bıraktıktan sonra Chanyeol, Jongin'in özel yapım pastasını almaya gitti.

Baekhyun tasarımı görünce cıvıldadı. “Aww, çok şeker.” Sevgi Dolu Ayıcık temalı pastayı incelemek için yaklaştı.

Jongin'in nihai favorisi Sevgi Dolu Ayıcık, Uyku Ayıcığı şişkin pamuktan bir bulutun üzerinde oturuyor ve elinde minik uyuyan yıldız tutuyordu. Açık mavi renkli pasta minik bulutlarla, gökkuşağı ve tepesinde küçük yıldızlı tutamlarla süslüydü.

“Hiç bu kadar sevimli bir pasta görmemiştim.” Genç olan cıvıldıyordu. “Pahalı mıydı?”

“Hiç sorma.” Chanyeol kıkırdayarak renkli mumların kutusunu açtı. “Tabii ki pahalıydı.

Cevabına hımlayarak Baek yeniden pastaya baktı. “Ayıcık yenilebilir mi?”

“Hepsi yeniyor.”

“Vay,” diye mırıldandı genç. “Bana pastasını anlatırken neden aklıma Sevgi Dolu Ayıcıklar gelmedi ki? Tahmin etmeliydim.”

Uzun mafya baronu güldü. “Öyle mi?” mumları uzatarak sordu.

“Evet, öyle.” Baek gülümseyerek mumları aldı. Onları pastaya dizerken hımlıyordu ve Chanyeol’ün Jongin'in hediyelerini ayarlamasını izliyordu. “Küçükken ben de böyle bir hediye masası isterdim.” Kıkırdadı.

Chanyeol seslice iç çekti. “Onlara hediye almamalarını söylemiştim ama tabii ki, Luhan her şeyi başlattı ve diğerleri peşinden gitti.”

“Kaç tane Sevgi Dolu Ayıcık’ı olacak merak ediyorum.”

Mafya baronu yüzünü buruşturdu. “Bilmek bile istemiyorum ama muhtemelen çok fazla.”

Delikanlı kıkırdadı. “Yakında öğreniriz.”

“Evet. Ve bu yüzden artık yatmalıyız,” dedi Chanyeol. “Jongin doğum günlerinde genelde erken kalkar.”

Baekhyun başını sallayarak saate baktı, beş buçuk olduğunu görünce şaşırdı. “Oh, çok geç mi yoksa çok erken mi olmuş?”

“Her neyse, bize uyumak için sadece birkaç saat kalıyor.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Haydi gidelim.”

Uzun adam omzuna elini koyunca, onu mutfaktan çıkartırken Baekhyun’un yanakları kızardı. Chanyeol bu kadar yakınında yürürken utandığını hissediyordu ve hızlanmaya çalıştı ama Chanyeol’ün uzun bacakları onu hemencecik yakalıyordu. Mafya baronu için bir anlamı yoktu ama Baekhyun için çok anlamı vardı. Yakınlığı kalbini hızlandırıyor, göğsünü dövmesine neden oluyordu.

Kalp atışlarındaki ani değişimle Baekhyun sendeledi ve nefesi kesilip görüşü bulanıklaştı. Nefes almaya çalışırken durakladı.

Chanyeol genç olanın omuzlarını kavrayarak başını eğdi. “Hey,” diye seslendi. “Sorun ne?”

“B-Başım döndü biraz.”

Cevabıyla mafya baronu kaşlarını çattı. Bir kolunu delikanlının beline dolayarak onu nazikçe kendine çekti.

Chanyeol’ün daha da yakınında olması Baekhyun’un sakinleşmesine hiç yardımcı değildi. Bu yüzden gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı ve Chanyeol onu oturttuğunda yeniden açtı. “Burada bekle,” dedi adam. “Ben gidip içecek bir şeyler getireceğim.”

“O-Odamda bir bardak su var.” Baek mırıldandı, kalkmaya çalıştı ama Chanyeol onu yeniden oturttu.

“Ben gidip getiririm,” dedi adam ve odasına gitti. Sadece Baekhyun’un suyuyla değil, yanında Jongin'le dönmüştü. Çocuk babasının gömleğini tutarak uykulu gözlerini ovuşturuyordu.

“Oh, sen neden uyandın?”

“Kötü bir rüya gördüm,” diye mırıldandı çocuk. “Uyandım ama sen yoktun.”

“Neden gelmedin?” diye sordu Baek ve Chanyeol’ün uzattığı bardağı aldı.

“G-Gelemedim,” dedi Nini. “Çok karanlıktı. Göremedim ve bir tane öcü vardı!”

Baekhyun dudak büzdü. “Özür dilerim.”

“Ah, sorun değil artık.” Çocuk hımladı. Chanyeol’ün gömleğini bıraktı ve mafya babasının yatağına çıkarak yorganın altına sokuldu. “Baba, burada uyuyabilir miyim?”

“Tabi,” Yeol başını salladı.

“Ya Baehyunnie?”

“Uh,” Chanyeol ve Baekhyun aynı anda konuştular.

“Lütfen.” Jongin yalvarıyordu. “Baehyunnie geri dönemez. Öcü var orada.”

“Ah, sorun değil,” dedi Baek.

“Ama korkacaksın! Bebek de korkar!” Jongin'in gözleri yaşlarla dolunca Baekhyun gerildi. “Bebeğin korkmasını istemiyorum.”

“Pekâlâ, sen de gel.” Chanyeol, Baekhyun’a bakarak söyledi. Oğlunu tanıdığı, Jongin'in hâlâ kâbuslar gördüğünü, Baekhyun giderse ağlama krizine gireceğini ve Chanyeol kendisinin şu anda bununla uğraşamayacağını bildiği için kabul etti.

“Şey,” Baekhyun mırıldandı. “T-Tamam.” Kenardan kalktı ve bardağı komodinin üzerine bıraktıktan sonra yatağa girdi. Yatağın sağ tarafında Jongin'in yanına tuhafça uzanmıştı. “İ-İyi geceler.”

Chanyeol bir dakika sonra onlara katıldı ve ışıkları kapattıktan sonra oğlunun alnını öptü. “İyi geceler.”

“İyi gece baba. İyi geceler Baehyunnie.”


	26. 26.Bölüm

Jongin'in gözleri özel yapım pastasının üzerindeki dört adet mum gibi parlıyordu ve yüzündeki gülümseme dışarıdaki kış güneşinden daha aydınlıktı.

“İyi ki doğdun bebeğim.”

“İyi ki doğdun Jongin!”

“Teşekkür ederim.” Küçük çocuk ellerini heyecanla çırparak cevapladı.

“Ee, kaç yaşına girdin?” diye sordu Luhan.

“Dört.” Jongin gururla sırıtarak cevapladı.

“Ne? O kadar büyüdün mü?! Ben seni üçe girdin sanıyordum.”

“Hayır,” çocuk başını iki yana salladı. “Ben bu kadar parmak oldum.”

Odadaki her yetişkin Jongin dört parmağını havaya kaldırarak gösterince çocuğun sevimliliğine kıkırdadı. Jongin elini herkese sallayarak gösterirken Baekhyun eliyle ağzını kapatıp kıkırdıyordu.

“Bebeğim, mumları üflemen lazım yoksa sen bize kaç yaşında olduğunu söyleyene kadar sönecekler.”

Jongin babasının sözlerini duyunca nefesini tuttu ve elini indirdi. Sonra sesli, derin bir nefes aldı ve uzanarak mumlara üfledi. Hepsini bir anda söndürmeyi başardı ve Chanyeol’ün adamları onu alkışlarken ağzı kulaklarında sırıttı.

“Ee,” Chanyeol bebeğine bakarak konuştu. “Önce pasta mı hediyeler mi?”

“Hediyeler!”

Baekhyun, Jongin'in bir sürü renkli hediyeyi açmasını izlerken modu biraz düşmüştü. Çocuğa bir sürü havalı hediye gelmişti; büyük tahta tren yolu, yeni ayıcıklar gibi. Jongin açtıkça Baekhyun mafya bebeğine aldığı basit hikâye kitabının onu memnun etmeye yetmeyeceğini daha çok düşünmeye başlamıştı.

“Bu kimden?”

“Sanırım Baekhyun’dan.”

Chanyeol adını söyleyince gerildi Baekhyun ve Jongin heyecanla hediyesini açarken gülümsemeye çalıştı. “Ohh.” Büyük kitabı görünce çocuk bağırdı. “Bu masal kitabı mı?”

“Evet.”

“Teşekkür ederim Baehyunnie! Çok sevdim! İçinde Pamuk Prenses de var mı? Cüceleri seviyorum!”

Jongin'in mutlu çığlığıyla Baekhyun’un gergin omuzları hemen rahatladı ve derin bir rahatlama nefesi verdi. Sesi Sehun’un dikkatini çekmişti ve hemşire ona doğru yanaştı hemen. “İyi misin?” fısıltıyla sordu.

“E-Evet, neden ki?”

“Bilmem, az önce çok derin iç çektin ve seni bir kontrol etmek istedim. Gerçekten iyi misin?”

“İyiyim. Endişelenme. Jongin hediyemi beğenmeyecek diye korkmuştum.”

Sehun güldü. “Hediyen benimkinden daha havalı.”

“Oh, ona senin de bir hediye aldığını bilmiyordum.”

“Chanyeol gerek olmadığını söyledi ama herkes ona bir şeyler almışken benim ona bir şey vermeyen tek kişi kalmaya niyetim yoktu.”

“Ona ne aldın?” Baekhyun sordu.

“Yara bandı,” dedi hemşire.

Delikanlı homurdandı. “Yara bandı mı?”

“Tabii ki normal yara bandı değil ama evet, yara bandı. Kısa sürede alabileceğim tek şeydi.”

“Benimki de daha iyi değil.”

Baekhyun ve Sehun başlarını yanlarına gelen Luhan’a çevirdiler. “Ona Sevgi Dolu Ayıcık almışsın.” Sehun kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Evet, ama akla gelmeyecek bir şey değildi. Sizce de öyle değil mi?”

“Sen öyle diyince, evet, haklısın.”

Luhan, Sehun’a ters bakışlar atarken Baekhyun kıkırdadı. Jongin herkese pastasından yiyebileceklerini bağırdığında bakışlarını ayırdı.

Sessiz ve huzurlu bir öğleden sonrasıydı. Chanyeol ve adamlar pasta yiyip, kahvelerini yudumluyor ve neşeyle sohbet ediyorlardı. Birkaç saat önce adamların eve yaralı geldiği anlardan eser yoktu.

Jongin bütün hediyelerini tek tek incelerken marşmelovlu sıcak çikolatasını içiyordu. Aldığı her yeni Sevgi Dolu Ayıcık’ı kucaklayıp öpüyordu, yeni aldığı masal kitabının sayfalarını çeviriyordu ve hatta Sehun’un verdiği yara bantlarını renklerine ve boyutlarına göre ayırıyordu.

Doğum günü çocuğu harika vakit geçiriyordu, o yüzden onunla bu özel günü geçiren herkes de öyleydi.

“Nasıl hissediyorsun?”

“Ah, iyiyim. Hemşire çocuk beni güzel dikmiş ve ilaçlar süper işe yarıyor. Bir şey hissetmiyorum.”

Baekhyun endişeyle kaşlarını çattı. “Gerçekten o kadar iyi mi? Yani, kulağa pek sağlıklı gelmiyor da.” Cevap bulmak için Sehun’a döndü.

“Korkma,” Sehun gülümsedi. “Gerçekten iyi. Yarın dozlarını düşüreceğim. Bugünlük istisna yaptım.”

“Ah, ne kadar cömertsin,” dedi Luhan. “Bunu çok takdir ettim.”

“Neden buna inanmıyorum?”

“Hayır, ciddiyim, gerçekten.” Luhan başını salladı. “Eğer bana kalsaydı, ilaçların dozunu düşürmek zorunda kalmazdık.”

“Tabi sen aşırı doz isterdin,” diye sataştı hemşire.

“O anda evet. Öl—“

“Shh,” Sehun hemen çete üyesini susturdu. “Saat iki yönünde çocuk var.”

Ne Luhan ne de Baekhyun Jongin'in Sehun’un işaret ettiği yerden geldiğini görmüştü. Küçük çocuk önlerinde dikiliyordu. “Sehunnie, yarın bu yara bandını kullanabilir miyim?” büyük, sarı yıldızlı yara bandını göstererek sordu.

“Tabii ki,” hemşire gülümsedi. “Ama artık daha küçüklerini kullanabiliriz.”

“Ama bunu çok sevdim. Bir dahaki sefere daha küçük olan kullanırız.”

“Tamam,” dedi Sehun. “O zaman sakla ve yarın getir.”

“Neden bende böyle sevimli yara bantları alamıyorum?” Luhan hemşireye sordu.

“Senin yara bandına mı ihtiyacın var?” Jongin hemen sordu. “Ah mı oldun?”

Luhan başını sallayarak mafya bebeğine yaralı boynunu gösterdi. “Evet, bak burası.”

Çocuk nefesini tuttu. “Oh olamaz! Acıyor mu?”

“Hayır, acımıyor.”

Jongin rahatlamayla iç çekti. “Sen de güzel yara bandı ister misin?” Luhan’a gülümseyerek sordu. “Sana bir tane verebilirim.”

“Oh, bunu gerçekten yapar mısın? Ama onlar doğum günü hediyendi.”

“Bir, bir, bir, birçok yara bandım var. Sana bir tane verebilirim.” Diye cıvıldadı Nini. “Gidip getireyim.”

Jongin uzaklaşırken Luhan yalandan hıçkırdı ve elini kalbine koydu. “Ah o kadar tatlı ki kalbini ağrıtıyor. Yarası nasıl oldu bu arada?”

Soruyu duyunca Baekhyun da Sehun’a yaklaştı. O da merak ediyordu.

“Ah, güzelce iyileşiyor. Çok yavaş iyileşen bir nokta var ama normal. İki haftaya kadar bir şeyi kalmaz diyebilirim.”

“Bunu duymak çok iyi,” dedi Baekhyun ve iç çekti. “İyi olduğuna çok sevindim. Korkuyordum.”

“Oh, Baekhyun, sen de çok tatlısın. Kendine daha çok endişelenmesin.”

“O n-ne demek oluyor?” Luhan ona göz kırpınca kekeledi.

“Oh, salağa yatma şimdi. Nedenini iyi biliyorsun.”

Kızaran Baek dudağını ısırdı. Luhan gülerken Sehun eğlenerek kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Ona çıktıyı gösterdin mi?”

Utanarak başını salladı. “Fıstığa benzediğini söyledi.”

“Yanılmıyor,” Sehun kıkırdadı. “Gerçekten fıstık kadar. Bir sonraki sefer iki tane çıktı alalım.”

“Bak sen şuna,” Luhan araya girdi. “Eros’un işine falan mı başladın sen?”

Sehun sinirle gözlerini devirdi. “Öyle olsa bile nesi varmış? En azından ben yardım ediyorum.”

“Pardon!” Luhan soludu. “Ben de yardım ediyorum.”

“Hahaha, neyle? Baek’e kendisi hakkında endişelenmesini söyleyerek mi? Vay, gerçekten çok büyük bir yardım!”

Baekhyun seslice inleyerek kırmızı yüzünü avuçlarına gömdü. “L-Lütfen durun.”

“Affedersin tatlım ama Bay Yara-bandına benim de çok yardım ettiğim söylenmeli. Senin fıstığın siyah beyaz resimlerini çıkartmanın aksine ben kendimi bu çılgınlığın ortasına diktim.” Luhan başını sertçe salladı ve adamlarıyla konuşan Chanyeol’ü işaret etti.

“Oh tanrım,” Baek sızlandı ve Luhan’ın kolunu indirdi. “Onu öyle işaret etme.”

“Evet, onu öyle işaret etme.” Sehun katıldı. “Onu utandırıyorsun.”

Luhan homurdandı. “Bu kadar dramatik olma. Görmedi bile.”

Chanyeol, Luhan’ın kendisini işaret ettiğini görmemişti ama Baekhyun ve iki adamının atışmaları sonunda dikkatini çekmişti. Başını üçlüye çevirdiğinde karşılaştığı manzarayla bir kaşı havaya kalktı. Baekhyun kahkaha atan hemşireye dalmasın diye Luhan’ın koluna sıkıca yapışmıştı. Oğlu da büyük bir yara bandını sallayarak yanlarına katıldığında izin istedi ve neler olduğuna bakmaya gitti.

“Siz iyi misiniz?”

Chanyeol birden yanında belirince Baekhyun bir çığlık attı ve yerinde sıçradı. Luhan tepkisini görünce kıkırdamaya başladı ve bir kolunu genç olana doladı. “Mükemmeliz,” diye cevapladı. “Neden sordun?”

“Çünkü hepiniz biraz tuhaf davranıyorsunuz.”

Sehun geniş omuzlarını silkti. “Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum, patron. Sadece eğleniyorduk.”

Chanyeol kaşlarını çatarak üç adamı inceledi ve sonra oğluna döndü. “Ya sen? Bu çılgınlığa mı katılıyorsun?”

“Ç-Çılgınlık?” Jongin başını şaşkınca yana eğdi. “Luhannie’ye yara bandı getirdim,” dedi ve babasına beyaz yara bandını gösterdi. “Çünkü ah olmuş!”

“Çok düşüncelisin.” Chanyeol oğlunun başını okşayarak söyledi.

“Evet,” Luhan başını salladı. Çocukla aynı göz seviyesine geldi. “Çok hoşsun. Çok teşekkür ederim.”

“Rica ederim.” Jongin Çinliye gülümseyerek yara bandını uzattı. “Sehunnie ah olduğun yere yapıştırabilir.”

“Evet, sonraki sefer—oh.” Luhan paketi görünce durakladı. “B-Bu bir kalp mi?”

“Evet,” Nini cıvıldadı. “Çok güzel! Hem de pembe!”

Luhan, Chanyeol’ün oğluna zoraki bir gülümseme sunarken Sehun kıs kıs gülüyordu. Chanyeol ve Baekhyun da Çinlinin ifadesine gülüyorlardı. “O-Oh,” Luhan mırıldandı. “E-Evet, çok güzel. Teşekkür ederim.”

“Neden bu?” Sehun hâlâ kıs kıs gülerek sordu.

Luhan ona sertçe bakarken Jongin'in cevabını bekliyordu. “Çünkü güzel,” dedi küçük çocuk. “Tıpkı Luhannie gibi.”

Jongin şaşkın Luhan’a kocaman gülümseyerek bakarken Baekhyun cıvıldadı ve Sehun şaşırmış halde çocuğa bakarken Chanyeol de kıkırdadı. “Oh,” Luhan sonunda tepki verdi. “Teşekkür ederim Nini. Hemen bu yara bandını yapıştıracağım.”

Jongin gururla gülümsedi ve memnuniyetle hımladı. “Peki,” dedi. “Ben gidip oyun oynayacağım.”

Çocuk doğum günü hediyelerine giderken Luhan doğruldu. “Hah.” Gülerek Sehun’un omzuna vurdu. “Gördün mü hemşire çocuk? Çocuk benim güzel olduğumu düşünüyor.”

Sehun dramatik bir şekilde gözlerini devirdi. “Her neyse. Yara bandı pembe ama.”

“Beni daha güzel gösterecektir sadece.”

“Sana verdiğim ağrı kesicilerden dolayı beynin bulanmış.”

“Saçmalık,” dedi Luhan. “Bu senin istediğin gibi gitmediği için surat asıyorsun.” Hemşireyi dürterek ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu.

“Evet, evet. İstediğini düşün.”

“Anlıyorum. Gittikçe daha iyi anlaşıyorsunuz.” Chanyeol oldukça eğleniyormuş gibiydi. “Sehun’u seninle derslere yazdırabilirim o zaman, ha?”

Luhan hemen yüzünü buruştururken Sehun kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Benimle. Neden?”

“Nedenini söylemek zorunda mıyım?” mafya baronu sordu.

“Hayır, ama sen daha iyisin. Neden ona sen öğretmiyorsun?”

“Zamanım yok.”

“İyi,” Luhan homurdandı. “Ama bana bunun için borçlusun!”

“Sana borçlu olduğum tek şey kıçına bir tekme.”

“Siz neden bahsediyorsunuz?” diye sordu Sehun. “Kafam karıştı. Ne tür dersten bahsediyorsunuz?”

“Silah kullanmayı öğrenmen lazım, o yüzden Luhan sana gösterecek. O benim en iyi nişancım.”

“Gerçekten mi? Hiç öyle birine benzemiyorsun.”

Luhan homurdandı. “Kıçını kollasan iyi edersin. Kilometrelerce ileriden güzel kıçını vurabilirim.” Alay etti. “Nasıl bir silah düşünüyorsun?” patronuna sordu.

“Standart, 9mm.”

“Hangisini alacak?”

Luhan ve Chanyeol ona bakınca Sehun hımladı. “Hımm?” iki adam onu gözleriyle süzerken kaşlarını şaşkınlıkla çattı. “N-Ne?”

“Magnum diyorum.”

Hemşirenin ağzı açık kaldı. “B-Bekle? Bana silah mı veriyorsunuz? Kendi silahım?”

Mafya baronu başını salladı. “Luhan kabul ederse, evet.”

“A-Ama neden?”

“Bu nasıl bir sorudur?” Luhan homurdandı. “Unuttuysan hatırlatayım, sen artık mafyasın. Hepimizin silahı var. Saldırıya uğradığımızda kendini savunman için silahın olmalı.”

Chanyeol hemşirenin yutkunduğunu gördü. “Endişelenme, eminim iyi iş çıkaracaksın.”

“Göreceğiz,” Sehun hafifçe gülümsedi. “Şu an bana biraz fazla geldi.”

“Özel bir şey yok.” Luhan alaycı bir şekilde söyledi. “Ama bilmelisin ki stresini biraz alabilirim. Gel, sana atış deposunu göstereyim.”

“N-Ne, hemen mi?”

“Evet, neden olmasın? Eminim patronunum eğitimine hemen başlamamızı istiyordur ancak sen altına işersen bunu yapamayız.”

Sehun’un homurtusuyla Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Abartma,” Luhan’a bakarak söyledi. “İkinizi de canlı istiyorum.”

“Korkma.” Genç Çinli, Sehun’u kolundan tutarak çekiştirdi. “Bugün dolu bir şeye dokunmayacak.”

“Evet, sanırım ondan bunun için hâlâ çok nefret ediyorsun.”

Sehun, Luhan ve mafya baronunun sırıtışlarına bakarak kaşlarını çattı ve Baekhyun’a döndü ama çocuk omuzlarını silkerek ikili şaka yapıyormuş gibi başını iki yana salladı.

Genç hamile adam Sehun’un isteksizce Luhan’ın arkasından gitmesini izledi ve Chanyeol’le yalnız kaldığını anlayınca ne yapacağını bilemedi. “Oh, Jongin bir sürü Sevgi Dolu Ayıcık aldı, ha?” tuhaf sessizliği bozmak için konuştu.

Uzun adam iç çekti. “Çok fazla,” dedi. “Ama mutlu oldu ve önemli olan da bu.”

“Evet, haklısın.” Baek başını salladı.

“Umarım Dr. Kim’in bugün geleceğini unutmamışsındır.”

Terapistin adını duyunca Baek iç çekti. “Oh, unutmuşum. Bugün gelecek mi? Gerçekten mi?”

Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Evet, bugün gelecek. İki saate kadar.” Saatine bakarak ekledi. “Burası hâlâ kalabalık olursa, odana ya da kütüphaneye gidebilirsin.”

“Ah, kütüphane daha iyi olur sanırım,” diye mırıldandı Baek. Dr. Kim’le konuşmak zaten özel bir şeydi ve daha özel olmasını istemiyordu. Çünkü terapistin bu sefer olanları fark edeceğine emindi.

Dr. Kim, Baekhyun’un istediğinden daha erken geldi. Doktorla konuşmayı seviyordu çünkü her zaman sonrasında kendini daha iyi hissediyordu ama bu sefer çok gerilmişti.

Kütüphanede oturup terapistin gelmesini beklerken önündeki yığılmış kitaplara bakıyordu. Kapı açıldığında yerinde sıçradı ve Dr. Kim içeri girdi. “Merhaba Baekhyun.”

“M-Merhaba.”

“Ne kadar güzel bir yer. Bay Park’ın, kütüphanesi olduğunu bilmiyordum.”

“Ah, evet. Burayı ben de seviyorum.”

“Okumayı seviyor musun?” diye sordu doktor ve Baek’in oturduğu koltuğun yanındaki sandalyeye oturdu.

“Evet.” Çocuk başını salladı. “Ama favori türüm yok. Her şeyi okurum.” Giydiği bol kapüşonlunun kollarıyla oynarken biraz rahatlamıştı Baek. Şu ana kadar Dr. Kim kalbinin altındaki minik insanı fark etmiş gibi görünmüyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Bir el omzundan aniden kavradığında Chanyeol şokla irkilmişti. Holde onunla olan birkaç adamı Dr. Kim mafya baronunun suratına yumruğunu çaktığında silahlarını çektiler.

Chanyeol’ün başı geriye yattı ve giriş holünün duvarlarında nahoş çatırtı sesi yankılandı. “Siktiğimin şerefsizi!”

Sızlayan burnunu sıktıran Chanyeol acıyla inledi ve elini uzattığında adamlardan birisi peçete verdi.

“Nasıl cüret edersin?!” Dr. Kim’in öfkeli sesi tüm holde yankılanıyordu. “Seni şikâyet etmeliyim! Reşit olmayanları baştan çıkarmanın başına daha çok bela açacağına eminim!”

Mafya baronu tehdidine hiçbir tepki göstermeden adamlarına gitmelerini söyledi. Sonra terapistten uzaklaşıp mutfağa gitmeye başladı.

Dr. Kim arkasından geliyordu. “Hey,” diye bağırdı. “Bir şey de!”

“Ne duymak istiyorsun?” diye sordu Chanyeol. Tezgâhta elindeki kanları yıkıyordu.

“Bilmiyorum.” Kim hırladı. “Bir şey de! Neden? Bir çocukla yatacak kadar umutsuz ve azgın mıydın?!”

“Hayır, değildim.”

“O zaman neden?”

“Bilmiyorum,” dedi sonunda Chanyeol. Burnunu sıktırarak ofladı. “Zamanı geri döndürebilseydim hiç yapmazdım.”

“O zamanlar oldu, değil mi? Aniden çok iyi gitmeye başladığı için sana Baekhyun’u okuyamadığımı söylediğimde? Zaten senin yoldaşlığına sığınıyordu, değil mi?”

“Evet.”

“İnanılmaz,” Dr. Kim başını iki yana salladı. “Bana neden söylemedin? Bir şey yapabilirdik. Tanrım, şimdi de hamileymiş. Çocuğu doğuracak mı?”

“Evet, doğurmayı o istiyor.”

“Ya sen?”

“Ben bir şey isteyecek pozisyonda değilim. Onun bedeni.”

“Evet, kendini tatmin etmek için kullandığın beden.”

Chanyeol derince soludu, çenesi kasılmıştı. “Hemen gitmeni istiyorum. İstersen beni şikâyet et ama git.”

Dr. Kim bir şey demek için ağzını açtı ama sonra dilini ısırdı. Mafya baronunun öfkelenmeye başladığını görebiliyordu ve adamla ters düşmek istemiyordu. “Gelecek hafta aynı gün ve saatte bir daha geleceğim.”

“Tamam,” dedi Chanyeol. Ön kapının kapandığını duyana kadar tezgâhta dikilmeye devam etti. “Sikeyim,” hırlayarak tezgâha yumruk attı. “Siktir, siktir, siktir!”

“C-Chanyeol?”

Yumuşak kekelemeyi duyunca başını kaldırdı ve kapıya döndüğünde Baekhyun’un kollarıyla oynayarak dikildiğini gördü.

“Ö-Özür dilerim.” çocuk hıçkırdı. “Ö-Öğrendi ve n-ne diyeceğimi bilemedim.”

Chanyeol derin nefes alarak omuzlarını rahatlattı. “Özür dileme. Nasılsa anlayacaktı. Sorun değil.”

“S-Seni şikâyet edecek mi?”

“Oh, onu duydun mu?”

Baek başını salladı. “Ee, edecek mi?”

Mafya baronu omuz silkti. “Bilmiyorum ama layığımı bulurum.”

“Ama ben istedim!”

“Olsun, yine de reşit değilsin ve seninle yatmam ceza gerektiren bir suç.”

“Seni şikâyet ederse n-ne olacak?”

“Hapishane muhtemelen.” Baekhyun’un gözleri şokla kocaman olurken Chanyeol güldü. “Sakinleş.” Kıkırdayarak genç olana yaklaştı. “Henüz bir şey yapmadı ve yaparsa, olacakları görürüz.”

“Ama—“

“Gerçekten,” dedi Yeol ve Baek’in saçlarını karıştırdı. “Endişelenme. Haftaya bir daha gelecekmiş bu arada.”

“Emin değilim—“

“Saçmalık. Bu zamana ihtiyacın var ve şimdi benden nefret ediyor diye seansları iptal etmeyeceğiz.”

Baekhyun başını salladı. “T-Tamam.”

Mafya baronu gülümsedi. “Güzel. Şimdi gidip sakinleşmeye çalış. Sehun’a burnumu baktıracağım. Dr. Kim küçük bir adam olabilir ama yumruğu çok sertti.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Baekhyun’un Jongin'in ağlayışına uyandığında saat gece geçti. Neler olduğuna bakmak için yatağından çıktığında odasının kapısını açtı ve küçük hole girdi.

Çocuğun hıçkırıkları Chanyeol’ün odasından geliyordu; uzun adam yatağın kenarına oturmuş oğlunu kollarında sallıyordu. “Shh, bebeğim.” Miniğin sırtını okşuyordu.

“A-Ama b-ben appamı özledim.”

“Biliyorum, tatlım. Onu ben de özledim.”

“N-Neden buraya gelmiyor?”

Baekhyun’un kalbi sızladı. Jongin en son babasını özlediği için ağladığından beri biraz zaman geçmişti ama bu gece olması onu şaşırtmadı. Kyungsoo bu özel günde özlenecek tek kişiydi.

Baekhyun dudak büzerek sahneden uzaklaştı ve odasına döndü. Yatağına oturarak ultrason görüntüsünü aldı ve baktı.

Aniden Dr. Kim onu polise şikâyet ederse Chanyeol’ün hapse düşme korkusuyla beraber duygu karmaşası yaşadığı için ağlamaya başladı.

Hıçkırarak ağlarken Jongin'inki kadar dikkat çekmişti. Odasının kapısı aniden açıldığında hıçkırarak başını kaldırdı.

“Oh, sen neden ağlıyorsun?”

“Ö-Özür dilerim.” Baek hıçkırdı.

Chanyeol başını iki yana sallayarak kapıyı kapattı ve yatağa yaklaştı.

“Jongin n-nasıl? Hâlâ ağlıyor mu?”

“Hayır, uyudu. Şimdi bana neden ağladığını söyle.” Chanyeol yanına oturarak söyledi. “Sorun ne?” bakışları kısaca Baekhyun’un küçük, titreyen ellerindeki ultrason görüntüsüne kaydı. “İyi hissetmiyor musunuz?”

Alt dudağı titrerken Baekhyun başını iki yana salladı. “B-Bilmiyorum,” hıçkırdı. “Nini’nin K-Kyungsoo'yu özlediği için a-ağladığını gördüm ve sonra Dr. Kim aklıma geldi ve—“

“Ve?” mafya baronu sordu.

“S-Seni şikâyet e-ederse Nini yalnız kalacak ve h-hepsi benim yüzümden.”

“Tanrım,” Chanyeol soludu. “Hayır, Baekhyun, hayır.” Oturduğu yerden kalktı ve ağlayan genci kollarıyla sarmaladı. Bir süre sessizce kalıp Baekhyun’un omzunda ağlamasına izin verdi ve sırtını okşadı.

Baekhyun biraz sakinleşince yeniden konuştu. “Jongin asla yalnız olmayacak. Dr. Kim beni şikâyet etse ve en kötü durum gerçekleşse bile. Ve en önemlisi, bu senin hatan değil. Senin hatan olduğunu düşünme bile çünkü değil.”

Baekhyun titrek bir nefes aldı, ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Ona göre Chanyeol aksine inandırmaya çalışsa bile kendi hatasıydı. 

“Haydi, bana bak.” Nazikçe omzundan tutarak geri çekildi Chanyeol. “Ne oldu? Bana anlatabilirsin.”

“Ya olursa?”

“Hayır, o—“

“Hayır,” Baek sızlandı. “Ya olursa?” yeniden sordu. “Jongin asla yalnız kalmayacak dedin a-ama—“

Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı. “Ama?”

“A-Ama ben kalacağım.” Delikanlı fısıldadı. Gözlerinde yeni yaşlar birikerek yanaklarından akmaya başlamıştı. “Kimsem yok ve henüz reşit değilim, o-onlar—“

Mafya baronu, delikanlı ağlarken sertçe yutkundu. Baekhyun haklıydı. Gerçekten şikâyet edilirse, genç olanı yetkililer götürürdü. Onu elinden alırlardı ve muhtemelen olanlardan dolayı bir akıl hastanesine yatırırlardı.

“Gitmek zorunda kalmayacaksın, söz veriyorum.”

“B-Buna söz v-veremezsin.” Baek hıçkırdı.

“Verebilirim ve vereceğim,” dedi Chanyeol. “Ne olursa olsun, sen gitmeyeceksin.”

Baekhyun adamın sözünü tutup tutamayacağından emin değildi ama ona inanmaya istekliydi. Yeniden kucaklandığında dudaklarından titrek bir nefes döküldü ve bu sefer sırtını okşayan elin kendisini rahatlatmasına izin verdi. Rahatlayarak başını uzun adamın omzuna yasladı ve gözlerini kapattı.

Chanyeol onun yeniden üzerinde uyuyakaldığını hissetti ve uykuya dalması için hareketsiz kaldı. On dakika boyunca ona sıkıca sarıldı ve nefeslerini dinledi.

Baekhyun’un elindeki ultrason resmi yastıklardan birinin yanındaydı ve Chanyeol bakışlarını onda gezdiriyordu. Sonra Baekhyun’un mırıltıyla başını çevirdi. “Hımm? Ne dedin?”

Cevap duyamayınca dikkatle Baekhyun’u geriye çekti. Delikanlı uyuyordu ve ayrık, pembe dudaklarından sakin nefesler alıp veriyordu. Onu uyandırmamaya çalışarak yatırdı Chanyeol. Genç olanın başı yastığa dokunduğunda ismi Baekhyun’un dudaklarının arasından döküldü.

Ona bakarak dikkatle elini çekti ve üzerini örttü Chanyeol. “Chanyeol.”

Başını yana yatırarak ismi yeniden dudaklarından dökülünce kıkırdadı. “Ne oldu?” diye sordu, gerçi Baekhyun’un kendisine cevap vermesini beklemiyordu.

Onu şaşırtarak Baekhyun cevap vermişti. “Hımm?” eğilerek fısıldadı. “Anlamadım, ne dedin?”

Baekhyun uykusunda iç çekti ve yanına dönerek yeniden mırıldandı.

Genç olanın konuşmasından eğlenen Chanyeol yatağın önünde diz çöktü. “Daha sesli söylemelisin.”

Kıkırtısıyla Baekhyun uykusunda ofladı.

“Haydi,” Yeol kıs kıs gülüyordu. “Bir daha söyle. Bu sefer daha sesli olsun.”

Başta yumuşak bir inilti döküldü, ardından mırıldanma geldi. Chanyeol bu küçük oyunu bitirip gidecekken Baekhyun nefesini kesen bir şey söylemişti.

_“Seni seviyorum.”_


	27. 27.Bölüm

Eve vardığında her şey olağandı. Oturma odasındaki minik lamba açıktı; oturma odasına ve yemek odasına yumuşak bir ışık yayıyordu. Kedisi karanlıkta evde dolaşmayacaktı.

Olağan olmayan şeyse kendisinin gelip onu holde karşılamamasıydı. Kaşlarını çatarak çantasını yere bıraktı ve ilerledi. “Kaplan?” kedisine seslendi. “Kaplan, neredesin?”

“Kaplan mı? Bu pekte yaratıcı değilmiş.”

Sandalyesindeki uzun figüre bakarken şokla donup kaldı ve nefesini tuttu. Kedisi de oradaydı, adamın kucağında kulakları kaşınırken mırlıyordu. “N-Ne?” Gölgelerdeki adamı tanıyınca soludu. “B-Buraya nasıl girdin?”

“Kaplan beni içeriye aldı.”

“Belli oluyor.”

Adam güldü. “Şunu söylemeliyim ki Dr. Kim, bu kadar büyük bir evde yaşamanızı beklemiyordum. Kuyruklu piyanonuz bile var. Çalıyor musunuz?”

“B-Bazen,” diye cevapladı terapist. Neden kekelediğini biliyordu. “Ee, ne istiyorsun? Seni şikâyet etmekle tehdit ettiğim için mi geldin? Ben—“ Mafya baronu kıpırdanınca irkildi. “Baekhyun’u incittiğinizi düşünüyorum.”

“Yani onun sözlerine inanmıyorsunuz?”

“Ona inanamam. Olanlardan sonra olmaz. Vasıflı hiçbir psikolog inanmaz.”

“Ama belki vasıflı bir psikolog ben hapse gitmek zorunda kalırsam başına gelebilecek sonuçları düşünmeli.”

Dr. Kim kaşlarını çattı. “O ne demek oluyor?”

“Baekhyun’un ailesi yok. Size nedenlerini detaylı anlatmayacağım ama ben onun sahip olduğu her şeyim.”

“Sana ihtiyacı yok.”

“Oh evet, var,” dedi mafya baronu. “Duygusal olarak bana ihtiyacı yok. Eminim siz acısını ve onu rahat bırakmayan kâbuslarını iyileştirebilirsiniz ama benim onu korumama ihtiyacı var. Ben evimin duvarları dışındakilerden onu koruyabilecek tek kişiyim.”

“Anlamıyorum.” Dr. Kim başını iki yana salladı.

“Baekhyun babası onu bana sattığı için benim yanımda. Adam kumarbazdı ve şirketi dâhil her şeyi kaybetti. Baekhyun’un ağabeyleri de kirli işlere bulaşanlardan. Maalesef içlerinden birisi bir keresinde ona ulaşmıştı.”

“Ne oldu?” Doktor yavaşça dikildiği yerden çekildi ve mafya baronunun karşısındaki koltuğa oturdu. Kedisi başını kaldırıp ona baktı ama adamın kucağından kalkmadı, belli ki aldığı ilgiye bayılmıştı.

“Baekhyun ağabeyinin adresini bulmayı başarıp oraya gitti.”

“Ona ne yaptı?”

“Onu kilitledi ve satacaktı.”

“K-Kime satacaktı?”

“Müşterilere.”

Dr. Kim yutkundu. “Ağabeyi—“

“Doğru, kerhane işletiyordu. Onun sözlerini dile getirirsem; Baekhyun gibi güzel, masum oğlanlar iyi para getirirler. Neyse ki bir müşteriyle buluşmadan önce onu çıkarabildik.”

“Ben bunu neden bilmiyorum?” terapist öfkeyle sordu.

“Size neden söylemediğini bilmiyorum. Ama sanırım kendi hatası olduğu için gerçekleştiğini düşünüyor.”

Odada kısa süreli bir sessizlik oldu. Sadece Dr. Kim’in kedisinin mırıltıları duyuluyordu.

“Her neyse,” Mafya baronu yeniden konuştu. Kediyi kucağından kaldırıp kendisi de sandalyeden kalktı. “Beni şikâyet etmeye gitmeden önce bunu bir düşünün. Ben bir göt deliğiyim, evet, ama Baekhyun’a ihtiyacı olan korumayı verebilecek tek kişiyim. Varlığını ve adını biliyorlar. Onu bulurlar ve babasıyla ağabeylerinin yaptıklarını ödetirler. Reşit olsun ya da olmasın, masum olsun ya da olmasın, hamile olsun ya da olmasın; bunu ona ödetirler.”

Dr. Kim nefesini tutarak mafya baronunun yanından geçmesini izliyordu. “Ah, unutmadan.” Adam ona doğru döndü. “Ev ya da daire, birinci kat ya da yirmi kat olsun, sakın bir camınızı açık bırakmayın.”

Terapist sözleri duyunca yutkundu ve başını salladı.

“Size iyi geceler, Dr. Kim. Gelecek hafta görüşürüz.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Baekhyun, Jongin'in demiryolundaki raylardan birisine takıldığında elindeki kitabı düşürdü ve çığlık attı.

“Gördün mü Nini. İşte bu yüzden demiryolunu kaldırmanı söylemiştim.”

Luhanelinde dumanı tüten bir kupayla son basamağa oturuyordu ve Baekhyun başını mutfağın duvarına yakın oturan Jongin'e çevirdi. Yanında birkaç ray vardı ve minik ellerinde birisini tutuyordu.

“Vay, buraya ne olmuş?”

Şaşıran Baekhyun girişi inceliyordu. Küçük tahta bloklardan evlerden oluşan bir köy merdivenlerin yakınına kurulmuştu ve renkli trenlerin süslediği demiryolu tüm holü kaplıyordu.

“Bir krallık yaptım.” Minik çocuk, Baekhyun’a sırıtıyordu. “Sehunnie ve Luhannie bana yardım ediyor!”

“Ben inşaatı gözetiyorum,” dedi Luhan ve tırabzanlara yaslandı. “Hemşire çocuk yukarıdan daha çok ray getirmeye gitti.” Sehun’un yokluğunu açıkladı.

“Sana yardım etmek ister misin diye soracaktım ama uyuyordun.” Jongin dudak büzerek söyledi.

“Oh, evet.” Baek mırıldandı. “Bilmiyorum ama son zamanlarda sürekli uykum var.”

“Vitamin değerlerini kontrol etmeliyiz o zaman.”

Merdivenlere baktığında Sehun’un kollarında kocaman kutuyla indiğini gören Baekhyun hımladı. “Vitamin değerleri mi?”

Hemşire başını salladı ve kutuyu yere bıraktı. “Bedeninin şu anda daha çok enerjiye ihtiyacı var ve bu enerjinin çoğu vitaminlerden geliyor. Değerlerin düştüğünde gücün de tükeniyor.” Luhan’ın yanına otururken açıklıyordu. “Ne kadar erken kontrol edersem o kadar iyi.”

“N-Nasıl kontrol e-edeceksin?”

Baek’in kekelemesi Luhan’ı güldürdü. “İğneden mi korkuyorsun?”

“H-Hayır, a-ama—“ cümlesinin geri kalanı Luhan’ın kahkahasının arasına kaynayıp gitti. “Gülmesene!”

Mafya üyesi kıkırdıyordu. “Çok tatlı, utanma. Ama test yapmak için kan alman gerekiyor mu gerçekten? İdrar testi falan olmuyor mu?”

Baekhyun’un bakışlarına umut dolarken Sehun başını iki yana salladı hızla. “Hayır, üzgünüm. Kan almamız gerekiyor, böylece eksik olan vitaminlerini görebiliriz.”

Genç adam yeniden sızlandı. “Ayy dostum.”

“Korkma Baehyunnie.” Jongin cıvıldadı. “Gözlerini kapattığın zaman o kadar kötü olmuyor ve bittiğinde Sehunnie sana şeker veriyor.”

“Öyle mi?” Luhan soludu. “Ben hiç şeker almadım! Pis insan!”

Jongin de soludu. “Neden Luhannie hiç şeker almadı?”

Donakalan hemşirenin ağzı açık kalmıştı. “P-Pardon.” Kekeledi. “Kaç yaşındasın sen?”

“Şeker için asla yaşlı olmazsın,” dedi Çinli adam ve kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi.

“Buna katılmak zorundayım,” diye mırıldandı Baekhyun ve Sehun ona tersçe bakınca ellerini havaya kaldırdı.

“Ne oluyor burada?” hemşire sızlandı. “Herkes Sehun’a karşı zaten!”

“Hepimiz eşit davranılmak istiyoruz,” dedi Luhan ve Jongin kafasını salladı.

“Eşitin ne olduğunu biliyor musun ki sen?” Sehun çocuğa sordu.

“Tabii ki,” mafya bebeği azimle başını salladı. “Hepimiz aynısını alıyoruz,” diye açıkladı. “Babam demişti bana!”

Baekhyun avucuna doğru kıkırdarken Luhan açıkça gülüyordu ve Jongin gururla sırıtıyordu. Başını iki yana sallayan Sehun homurdandı. “Hepiniz bana çok acımasızsınız. Ben hep iyiyim ve yaralarınızı iyileştiriyorum. Ama gördüğüm karşılığa bakın!” yalandan hıçkırdı. “Bilseydim hep hastanede kalırdım.”

“Hayır,” Jongin sızlanarak kendisini uzun hemşirenin kollarına attı. “Ben Sehunnie’nin bizimle kalmasını seviyorum!”

“Evet, ben de.” Baek gülümsedi.

Sehun tatmin olmuş bir mırıltıyla Luhan’a döndü. “Ne var?” Çinli adam homurdandı. “Şimdi senin burada olmandan memnun olduğumu söylememi mi bekliyorsun?” baş sallamayı gözünce gözlerini devirdi. “Pekâlâ, buraya gelmeni hiç istemedim ama şu ana kadar iyi iş çıkardın sanırım.”

“Bunu kabul edeceğim.” Sehun gülerek başını iki yana salladı. “Sanırım bu senin olabilecek en nazik halin.”

“Aman ya, ben sana hep naziğim.”

“Tabi eğer—“ Sehun’un karşı çıkışı evin sahibi ön kapıyı açıp köpeklerle içeri girince kesildi.

“Baba!” Jongin hızla babasına doğru koşturdu; koşarken evlerin ve rayların üzerinden zıplıyordu. Chanyeol onu yakalayıp havaya attıktan sonra dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurduğunda çığlık attı. “Baba, bak! Şehir yaptık.”

“Oh vay canına.” Mafya baronu giriş holüne bakarken söyledi. “Bunları kim toplayacak acaba?”

Minik çocuk dudaklarını büzdü. “Toplamak zorunda mıyım? Böyle bırakamaz mıyım?”

Chanyeol hımladı. “Aslında hayır.”

“Ama baba,” çocuk sızlandı. “Lütfen.”

“Bebeğim, gerçekten burada bırakamazsın. Birisi üzerine düşebilir. Burada oynayabilirsin ama daha sonra toplamak zorundasın.”

“Ama ben yarın da oynamak istiyorum.”

Çocuğu yere bırakarak eğildi Chanyeol. “Tamam, bir anlaşma yapalım. Burada bırakabilirsin ama yolu kapatmayacaklar.”

Jongin hemen başını salladı. “Tamam, tamam!”

“Güzel,” Chanyeol gülümseyerek bebeğinin saçlarını okşadı. “Akşam yemeğe ne yiyelim?” diye sordu.

Jongin başını yana yatırarak küçük omzunu silkti. Sonra Baekhyun’a döndü. “Baehyunnie, yemeğe ne olsun?”

Baekhyun da omuz silkti. “Bilmem,” dedi. “Şey, pi—“

“Aklından bile geçirme,” Sehun sözünü kesti. “Pizza yok, hamburger yok, fast food sayılan hiçbir şey yok. Vitamine ihtiyacın var; hem de çokça.”

Baekhyun başını eğerek dudaklarını büzdü. “T-Tamam.”

Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı. “Vitamin mi?”

Sehun başını salladı. “Baekhyun’un vitamin değerleri düşmüş gibi görünüyor, açıkçası hiç şaşırmadım. Sadece kurabiyelerle yaşayan birisi yeterli vitaminleri alamaz.”

“B-Ben sadece k-kurabiye yemiyorum.” Baek yere bakarak kekeledi.

“Ama günün çoğunda yiyorsun,” Luhan araya girince delikanlı sızlandı. “O kurabiyeleri nereden buluyorsun ya?”

“M-Mutfakta oluyorlar.”

Hemşire ve Çinli adam patronlarına döndüler. “Ne var, şimdi de benim hatam mı oldu?” diye sordu Chanyeol. “Ben sadece sipariş verip parasını ödüyorum. Listede ne olduğuna bakmıyorum bile.”

“Oh şuna bakın, minik Baehyunnie’miz sinsice kurabiye sipariş ediyormuş ve kimse fark etmemiş.” Luhan güldü. “Aferin sana Baek!”

Baekhyun kızardı ve başını daha çok eğdi.

“Sanırım bundan sonra alışveriş listesini kontrol etmem lazım,” dedi mafya baronu.

Sehun başını salladı. “Listeye çokça sebze ve meyve eklemeyi unutma.”

Luhan iç çekti. “Yeni bir kâhyaya ihtiyaç var.”

Mafya baronu homurdandı. “Biz tüm Asya’daki en iyi mafya klanıyız. Kendimize bile bakamazsak ne kadar aciz görünürüz.”

“Senin ne kadar aciz görüneceğini söylüyorsun herhalde. Patron sensin sonuçta.”

Chanyeol Çinli adama sert bakış attı. “Senin yapacak işin yok mu?”

“Pardon ama ben oğlunu eğlendiriyorum.”

Mafya baronu sesli bir nefes verdi ve çenesi kasıldı. “Pekâlâ, tamam. Teşekkür ederim. Yine de yemeğe ne yiyeceğimize karar vermeliyiz.”

Baekhyun’a bakınca çocuk hımladı. “Bilmem.”

“Eminim sipariş verecek sağlıklı yiyecekler vardır.” Sehun araya girdi. “Ama ev yapımı yemek daha iyi olur.”

“Ee, sen yapabiliyor musun?” diye sordu Luhan.

Hemşire başını hayır anlamında salladı. “Ben yemek yapamam.”

“Ben yapabilirim.”

Sehun ve Baekhyun, Chanyeol’e kocaman gözlerle bakarken Jongin şaşkınlıkla kafasını eğdi. Luhan homurdandı. “Sen yemek yapabiliyor musun? Lütfen ya, yalan söyleme. Daha önce yemek yaptığını hiç görmedim. Krep yapmak yemek yapmaya girmez.”

Mafya baronu kaşlarını çattı. “Bekleyin de görün.”

Hepsi adamın arkasından mutfağa gitti ve buzdolabıyla dolapları incelemesini izlediler. “Yemek yapabiliyor mu?” Sehun fısıltıyla sordu.

Luhan başını iki yana salladı. “Yapabilseydi, daha önceden yapardı, değil mi? Hayır, yapamıyor.” Sonra nişancı, Jongin'e döndü. “Nini, baban yemek yapabiliyor mu?”

Çocuk omuzlarını silkti ama başını da iki yana salladı. “Babam bana sadece krep yaptı. Akşam yemeği için hep yemek getiren iyi insanları aradı.”

“Pekâlâ,” dedi Çinli. “Görelim bakalım. Bu gece ya gıda zehirlenmesi yaşayacağız ya da muhteşem Anka’nın gerçekten yemek yapabileceğine şaşıracağız.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Yaklaşık bir buçuk saat boyunca kimse mutfağa giremedi ve başını uzatmaya çalışan herkes ya bir hırlama ya da uçan bir havluyla kovuldu.

“Orada bir ejderhayla dövüşüyor gibi sesler geliyor.” Luhan tencere ve tavaların sesini duyunca yorum yaptı. “Ama onun dışında hoş kokuyor.”

Baekhyun başını salladı. “Evet.”

“Umarım lezzetlidir,” dedi Jongin. “Çok acıktım.” Koltuktan inerek mutfağa gitti. “Ne zaman yiyeceğimizi soracağım.”

Herkesi şaşırtarak Jongin yemeğin hazır olduğunu ve yemek yiyebileceklerini veren haberle gelmişti. Yemek masası doldurulmuş tavukgöğsü, fırınlanmış patates ve ızgara yapılmış sebzelerle doluydu. İştah açıcı soslar sosluktaydı ve Luhan o, Sehun ve Baekhyun yemek masasını gördüğü andan itibaren hâkim olan sessizliği bozan ilk kişi oldu.

“Yok deve! Yemek yapabildiğini kim bilebilirdi ki? Gerçekten etkilendim.”

Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi. “Yapabileceğimi söylemiştim.”

“Daha önce hiç yapmadım. Nereden bilebilirdim? Sana kim öğretti? Heesoo değildir kesin. Burada elini bir şeye sürmediğin için memnundu.”

“Önemi var mı? Yemek yaptım ve soğumadan yiyin işte.”

Mafya baronunun yemeği göründüğü kadar iyiydi ve minik Jongin her ısırıkta neşeyle hımlıyordu. “Baba, daha çok yemek yapmalısın! Appanın yemekleri kadar güzeller!”

Chanyeol yumuşak bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Sanırım artık daha çok yapmalıyım.”

“Evet,” Luhan seslice söyledi. “Bu aşağıdaki dolaptaki çamurdan daha iyi.”

“Sana her zaman davetli olacağını kim dedi?”

“Lütfen ya, benim için en azından bunu yapabilirsin. Sonuçta ben Baekhyun ve Jongin'e bakıyorum. Ayrıca böyle yemek yemek güzel değil mi?” sessizce yemeğini yiyen Baekhyun’a baktı.

“Şey,” çocuk mırıldandı. “Güzel, evet. Ç-Çok s-sessiz değil.”

“Evet, ben de sevdim!” Nini araya girdi.

“Pekâlâ,” dedi mafya baronu. “Sanırım bundan sonra her gün böyle yemek yemeliyiz. Programımız izin verdiği sürece tabii ki.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Tişörtünün kenarını çekiştiren Baekhyun DVD oynatıcıdaki saate bakıyordu. Cumartesiydi, beşe birkaç dakika vardı ve Dr. Kim her an gelebilirdi.

Genç hamile adam gergindi. Dr. Kim artık her şeyi bildiği ve Chanyeol’ü şikâyet edeceğini söylediği için Baekhyun terapistin sözünü tutacağından ve polisin her an kapıya dayanmasından korkuyordu.

Zil çaldığında Baekhyun yerinde sıçradı. Nefesini tutarak hareketsiz kaldı. Chanyeol’ün adamlarından birisi kapıyı açtı ve psikologu içeri aldı. “Oturma odasında.” Adamın dediğini duydu. “Bay Park şu anda meşgul ama konuşmak isterseniz yakında olacak.”

“Tamamdır, teşekkür ederim.” Dedikten sonra adam kapıda belirdi. “Merhaba Baekhyun.”

“M-Merhaba.”

“Bugün solgunsun. İyi hissetmiyor musun?” terapist koltuğa otururken sordu.

“Biraz g-gerginim.”

“Öyle mi? Neden?”

“Şey,” Baek dudağını ısırdı. “S-Siz şikâyet e-edeceğinizi dediniz—“

Derin bir iç çekti adam. “Baekhyun,” dedi. “Aslında bundan başka seçeneğim yok. Ama…” Çocuğun gözlerinin yaşlarla dolduğunu görünce hızla ekledi. “Bundan sonra olan her şeyden bilgim olursa suç duyurusunu yapmayacağım. Her şey derken ciddiyim.”

Baekhyun başını şaşkınca yana eğdi. “Ne?”

“Maalesef önceden bilmem gereken bir şey öğrendim.” Dedi Dr. Kim. “Ağabeyini bulmak için kaçtığını bilmiyordum.”

Baekhyun nefesini tuttu. “Ben—“

“Baekhyun, eminim bu olayın sende büyük etkileri devam ediyordur ve sana nasıl hissettiğini sorduğumda bana karşı gerçekten dürüst olmalısın. Yoksa sana yardım edemem. Uzun bir yol kat ettik ve çok iyi gidiyorsun ama böyle şeyleri benden saklamak iyi bir şey değil.”

“Önemli o-olduğunu d-düşünmemiştim.” Çocuk kekeledi.

“Ne demek önemli değil? Duyduğum kadarıyla çok kötü bir şey olmuş ve eminim ondan önce de nahoş şeyler olmuştur.”

Terapistin sözleri yaşadığı işkenceyi tümüyle hatırlatırken kalbi hızlandı ve tüm bedeni titremeye başladı. Her şey geri dönmüştü; ağabeyinin kahkahası, bileğinin etrafındaki zincir, karanlık koridorlar. Onu yıkayan adamın ellerini bedeninde hissedebiliyordu ve zavallı ruhları kirleten iğrenç adamların hırıltılarını ve inlemelerini duyabiliyordu.

“H-Hepsi benim hatam.”

Baekhyun tırnaklarını çıplak baldırlarına saplamaya başlayınca Dr. Kim gerildi. “Aman tanrım.” Ne yaptığını fark edince soludu. “Baekhyun, hayır. Senin hatan değildi.” sakinleştirmeye çalışarak konuştu. “Bilemezdin. Senin hatan değildi.”

“Hayır,” Baekhyun bağırdı ve şiddetle başını iki yana salladı. “O dedi bana. Beni uyardı. Ağabeyimin kötü adam olduğunu söyledi ama ben dinlemedim. Hepsi benim hatam.”

Terapist yerinden kalktı ve kendine daha fazla zarar vermemesi için bileklerini tuttu. “Hayır, Baekhyun. Sorun değil.”

Bodrumdan yeni çıkan Sehun oturma odasından gelen ağlamaları duymuş ve oraya gitmişti. “Aman tanrım,” Baekhyun’un baldırlarındaki kanlı izleri görünce nefesini tuttu. Çocuğun hissiz halini görünce kaşlarını çattı ve korku dolu gözlerle terapiste baktı. “Neler oldu?!”

“Söylememem gereken bir şeyi dile getirmiş olabilirim,” diye cevapladı Dr. Kim ve Baekhyun’un bileklerini hâlâ sıkı tutuyordu. “İstemezdim.”

Sehun soludu ve başını Baekhyun’a çevirdi. “Baek,” yumuşakça seslendi. “Baek, bacaklarına bakmam lazım. Ellerini kaldırabilir misin?”

Baekhyun sözlerine tepki vermeyince yavaşça bileklerine uzandı. Terapist bırakır bırakmaz parmaklarını ince bileklere sardı. Baekhyun’un ellerini kaldırmaya çalışmadan önce tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. Başaramadı. Baekhyun’un ellerini kaldırmaya çalıştığı anda delikanlı çığlık attı.

“Tamam, tamam,” dedi Sehun ve Baekhyun kurtulmaya çalışınca bileklerini bıraktı. “Seni bırakacağım ama lütfen, bacaklarını bırak.”

Sözleri kulağından girip çıkıyordu sanki ve Baekhyun tırnaklarını etine yeniden saplamaya başlamıştı. “Hepsi benim hatam.”

Çok geçmeden bu sözler durmaksızın dudaklarından dökülmeye başladı. Baekhyun tamamen transtaydı ve tırnaklarını daha derine saplarken ileri geri sallanıyordu.

“Transa girdi,” dedi Dr. Kim.

Sehun iç çekti. “Kahretsin, bu hiç iyi değil. Onun bu durumda olması bebeğe zarar verebilir.”

“Sen kimsin?”

“Tıbbi gözetmeniyim.” Hemşire kısaca cevapladı. Yeniden genç olana doğru eğildi ve ellerini dizlerine koydu. “Baek,” sessizce seslendi. “Baek, bacaklarına bakmam lazım.”

“Hepsi benim hatam. Hepsi benim hatam.”

“Hayır, Baek, hayır. Senin hatan değildi.”

Baekhyun’un çığlıkları artmaya başladı ve daha da kötüleşti. Gözyaşları yüzünden akarken hiperventilasyon geçiriyordu. Göğsü derin nefeslerinde yükseliyor ve gözleri boşluğa bakıyordu.

Sesli çığlıklar ve ağlamalar evde olan herkesin dikkatini çekmişti o yüzden Chanyeol’ün adamlarının oraya doluşması uzun sürmemişti. “Hey,” Sehun adamlardan birine işaret etti. “Git patronu getir ve tanrı aşkına Jongin'i aşağı kattan uzak tutun!”

Adam başını sallayarak Chanyeol’ü getirmeye gitti. Mafya baronu anında gelmişti ve Baekhyun’u görünce kaşlarını çattı. “Sorun ne?”

“Bilmiyorum. Dr. Kim sana neler olduğunu söyler,” dedi Sehun. “Ama şimdilik ona yatıştırıcı vermem lazım.”

Uzun adam başını salladı ve ilerledi. Baekhyun’un önünde diz çökerek ona baktı. “Baekhyun.”

Dr. Kim’in gözleri hastasının Chanyeol’ün sesine verdiği hızlı tepkiyle kocaman oldu. Baekhyun anında transından çıkmıştı ve derin bir nefes almıştı. Sehun yatıştırıcı almak için odadan koşarak çıktı.

“B-Ben k-kaçmak i-istememiştim.”

Mafya baronu psikologa sert bir bakış attı ve adam yutkunarak özür dilercesine başını eğdi.

“Baekhyun, bana bak.” Dedi Chanyeol. “Bunu aştık, değil mi? Senin hatan değildi. Sorun yok.”

Baekhyun hıçkırarak başını iki yana salladı. “H-Hayır, ben—“

Chanyeol bu fırsatı kullanarak bileklerinden tutup ellerini bacaklarından çekti. “Sorun yok. Sakin ol, tamam mı?”

Genç hamile adam sonunda başını salladı. Hâlâ çok gergindi ama nefesi düzeliyordu. Elleri mafya baronunun elleri arasında titriyordu ve gözyaşları dolgun, pembe yanaklarından akıyordu.

Sehun elinde şırıngayla içeri girdiğinde Chanyeol başını kapıya doğru çevirdi. İki adam bakıştı ve Chanyeol tüm dikkatini Baekhyun’a verdi. “Haydi,” diyerek gülümsedi. “Ağlama. Her şey yolunda. Burada sana hiçbir şey olmaz.”

Onu koltuktan kaldıracak kadar kendine çekti. Mafya baronu onu kollarıyla sarmaladı.

Sehun bu fırsatı kullanarak Baekhyun’un koluna uzandı. Üst kolunun etini sıkıştırarak şırıngayı sapladı. Etkisi saniyeler içinde gelmişti ve hamile olan Chanyeol’ün kollarına yığılmıştı.

“Her şey yolunda,” diye fısıldadı baron. “Sana hiçbir şey olmayacak.”

Baekhyun adamın omzuna yasladığı başını salladı ve iç çekti. Gözleri kapandı ve tamamen rahatladı.

“Yukarı mı aşağı mı?”

“Aşağı lütfen.” Sehun cevapladı. “Baldırlarına baktıktan sonra bebeği kontrol etmem lazım.”

Dr. Kim sessizce mafya baronunun Baekhyun’u kucağına alıp uzaklaşmasını izliyordu. Hızlanan kalbini sakinleştirmek için birkaç derin nefes aldı. Chanyeol odaya geri döndüğünde ayağa kalktı. “Özür dilerim,” dedi. “Kendimi kaybettim ve bir hata yaptım.”

“İşinizi nasıl yapacağınız konusunda sizi yargılayacak konumda değilim ama evet, sanırım bir hata yaptınız.”

“İstememiştim.”

“Artık değiştiremeyiz. O yüzden unutalım gitsin.”

“T-Teşekkür ederim. Baekhyun nasıl?”

“Şu anda uyuyor. Sehun yaralarına bakıyor ve sonra ultrasona alacak.”

“Lütfen uyandığında durumundan beni de haberdar edin, olur mu?”

Mafya baronu başını salladı. “Tabi.”

Dr. Kim başını salladıktan sonra yerdeki çantasını aldı. “Eminim ondan yana negatif bir tepki olmayacaktır ama Baekhyun’a durumuna göre kısa sürede döneceğimi söyleyin.”

“Söylerim.”

Terapist derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra ön kapıya ilerledi. Kalbi hâlâ hızlı atıyordu ve az önce Baekhyun’a olanlardan dolayı dizleri titriyordu. Kapı koluna uzandığında elinin hafifçe titrediği gözden kaçmadı.

“Dr. Kim?”

Başını mafya baronuna çevirdi. “Hımm?”

“Hepimiz hata yaparız,” dedi adam. “Eve gidip kendinizi sakinleştirmek için bir kadeh doldurun. Macallan 1926 şişesini gördüm, sinirleri sakinleştirmek için birebirdir.”

Sözleriyle doktor kıkırdadı. “Evet,” başını salladı. “Sanırım bunu yapacağım. Teşekkür ederim.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Baekhyun’un kendine açtığı yaralar neyse ki sadece yüzeyseldi ve kalbinin altındaki minik insan etkilenmemiş görünüyordu. Sehun delikanlıyı güzelce muayene ettikten, kalp atışlarını ve tansiyonunu kontrol ettikten sonra Chanyeol’ün onu yatağına götürmesine izin verdi.

Jongin kucağındaki baygın genci taşıyan babasının peşinden merakla koşuyordu. “Baehyunnie yaralandı mı?”

“Hayır,” dedi Chanyeol. “Olduğundan kötü görünüyor sadece, endişelenme.”

“Baehyunnie neden ağladı?”

“Baekhyun onu in-korkutan bir şey hatırladı,” dedi adam. “Korktuğu için de ağlamaya başladı.”

“Sehunnie de ona yardım mı etti?”

“Evet. Biliyorsun bazen sen de o kadar çok ağlıyorsun ki burnun akıyor ve düzgünce nefes alamıyorsun.”

“Evet,” Nini başını salladı ve kaşlarını çattı hafifçe. “Bu hiç hoş değil. Çok korkunç!”

“Haklısın.” Yeol başını salladı. “Bu yüzden Sehun yardım etti. Baekhyun nefes alamıyordu, Sehun da ona yatıştırıcı verdi.”

“O nedir?” minik merakla sordu.

“Seni sakinleştiren bir ilaç. Kolundan iğneyle yapılıyor.”

Jongin'in nefesi kesildi. “İğneyle mi?! Ama Baehyunnie iğneleri sevmiyor!”

Mafya baronu güldü. “Korkma, fark etmedi bile.”

“Oh çok iyi.” Jongin iç çekti. Zıplayarak Baekhyun’un yatağına tırmandı ve babasının Baekhyun’u yatırmasını bekledi.

Bedeni yatakla, başı yastıkla buluştuğu anda delikanlı yumuşakça iç çekti. Jongin uyuyan bedene yaklaştı ve başını yana yatırarak Baekhyun’u inceledi. Onun solgun yüzünü inceledi ve Baekhyun’un ayrık dudaklarından dökülen iniltisini dinledi.

“O gerçekten iyi mi?” Nini endişeyle kaşlarını çattı. “Belki de pelüş ayıcığa ihtiyacı vardır?!”

“Evet, belki.” Chanyeol hafifçe kıkırdadı. Oğlunu Baekhyun’a uyku arkadaşı getirmekten alıkoyamayacağını biliyordu ve denemedi bile. Jongin'in yataktan inip ayıcık almaya odasına gitmesini izledi.

Uykusunda kıpırdanan Baekhyun’a döndü. Onu izleyerek bakışlarını yumuşak hatlarında gezdirdi. Chanyeol yutkunarak derin bir nefes aldı. Baekhyun’u daha önce böyle görmüştü. Onu daha kötü durumlarda görmüştü hatta ama hiç şu anda olduğu kadar acı vermemişti.

Kalbi sızlıyordu ve onun acısını almak istiyordu. Bu da kafasını karıştırıyordu. Baekhyun’un dudaklarından o iki kelime döküldüğünden beri aklı karmakarışıktı.

Jongin odaya geri döndü ve Chanyeol bakışlarını kaçırdı. Oğluna gülümseyerek yanından geçerken bir adım geriledi. Pembe ayıcığı yanına yatırdı ve üzerini örttü.

“Bu hangisiydi?” diye sordu Chanyeol.

“Çokça sev ayıcığı.” Nini sırıttı ve kıpırdandı. “Çok tatlı, değil mi?”

“Kız mı?”

“Tabii ki o bir kız! Bilmiyor muydun?”

“Hayır, affedersin. Bilmiyordum.”

Jongin dudaklarını büzerek babasına kaş çattı. “Baba,” homurdandı. “Bunu nasıl bilmezsin?”

“Sanırım onları düzgünce öğrenecek zamanım olmadı hiç.” Yeol omuz silkti.

“Ben sana gösteririm.” Çocuk başını salladı. “Hemen!”

“Hemen mi?”

“Evet, hemen!” Jongin, Baekhyun ve ayıcığı kontrol ettikten sonra Baek’in yanağına bir öpücük kondurdu. Sonra babasının gömleğini çekiştirerek kapıyı gösterdi. “Gel baba!”

“Geliyorum,” dedi Chanyeol ve Jongin'in koşturmasını izledi. Oğlunun peşinden gitmeden önce yeniden uyuyan gence baktı. Baekhyun’un saçlarını okşamak için uzanarak yumuşak dalgalarda parmaklarını nazikçe gezdirdi.

Baekhyun dokunuşuna kendini bırakıp uykusunda iç çekince kalbi tekledi. Elini geri çekerek soludu. “Tanrım, bu olamaz.”


	28. 28.Bölüm

Baekhyun birisinin odasında gezinme sesine uyandı. Sırtı üstü dönerken iç çekti ve gözleri titreşerek açıldı.

“Harika, uyandı. Sana sessiz olmanı söylemiştim!”

“Pardon. Ben sessizdim! Sen fil gibi gezindiğin için uyandı!”

“Sen burada ne yapıyorsun ya?”

“Onu kontrol ediyorum tabii ki!”

“Neden? Şimdi de onun tıbbi gözetmeni mi oldun?!”

“Bir arkadaşı kontrol etmek için kahrolası hemşire mi olmam lazım? Cidden çok aptalsın!”

Sehun ve Luhan’ın fısıltılarla atışmasıyla doğruldu Baekhyun. Gözlerini ovuşturarak esnedi. “Fısıldamanıza gerek yok.”

“Affedersin Baek ama hemşire çocuk sessiz gergedanların tepindiği bir ahırda yetişmiş belli ki.”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi. “Ne o? Fil miyim gergedan mıyım? Burada aptal olanın ben olduğuma emin misin?”

Luhan karşılık vermek için ağzını açtı ama kendini tuttu. “Daha bilge olan geri çekilmeyi bilirmiş.”

Hemşire homurdandı. “Tabi tabi.”

“Tanrım, kapa çeneni.” Luhan hırlayarak dişlerini sıktı. Sonra Baekhyun’a dönüp gülümsedi. “Baekhyunnie, nasıl hissediyorsun?”

“Şey, iyiyim.” Baek cevapladı. “Üzgünüm.” Başını eğdi.

“Oh, olma.” Luhan ve Sehun aynı anda konuştu. “Her şey yolunda.” Sehun konuşarak yatağa yaklaştı. Gülümseyerek Baekhyun’un bacaklarının yanına oturdu. “Böyle bir şey için özür dilememelisin. Kontrol edemeyeceğin bir şeydi.”

“E-Eğer k-kaçmasaydım—“

“Hayır, Baek.” Sehun sözünü kesti. “Olabilecekleri düşünme. Artık değiştiremezsin. Şu anda yardım alabileceğin önemli olan şey. Acı verici olacaktır ve dün olanlar da istenmedikti. Dr. Kim bir an profesyonelliğini kaybetmiş ve önlemek istediği bir şeye sebep olmuş olabilir ama onu suçlamamalıyız, tamam mı? Onunla yeniden görüşmekten korkmamalısın. Biraz zaman alacaktır ama o adam sana yardım edebilir.”

Baekhyun başını salladı. “T-Tamam.”

Sehun iç çekerek gencin saçlarını karıştırdı. “Aç mısın? Aşağıya inebilecek kadar iyi hissediyor musun yoksa sana bir şey getirelim mi?”

“Hayır, s-sorun değil. Aşağı inebilirim.”

“Bugün sağlıksız bir şey sipariş etme özgürlüğün var.” Luhan kıkırdadı.

“Öyle mi? Neden?”

“Ah, Chanyeol ve bazı adamlar işe gitti.” Çinli adam dudaklarını büzdü. “Ben ev hapsine hapsedildim.”

“Chanyeol tarafından mı?”

“Hayır, Bay Yara bandı tarafından. Çenesini tutabilseydi ben de gidecektim.”

“Yemin ederim sen bir çocuktan daha sinir bozucusun.” Sehun alçak sesle mırıldandı. “Senin kendi iyiliğin içindi. Yaran açılabilirdi.”

Luhan yüzünü buruşturdu ve Baekhyun kıkırdadı. “Jongin nerede?” diye sordu.

“Yatıyor,” diye cevapladı Sehun. “Bugün kar yağdı ve tüm gün bahçedeydik. Chanyeol ve adamları gitmeden önce köpeklerle oynadık. Akşam yemeğini yerken uyuyakaldı.”

“Çok tatlıydı,” dedi Luhan. “Ona yemekten sonra dondurma sözü verdim, o yüzden uyanık kalmaya çalışıyordu.”

“Başarabildi mi?”

“Hayır, yarın yiyebileceğine karar verdi. Ama istediğim etkiyi verdi; akşam yemeğini bitirdi.”

“Pekâlâ. Şimdi sana akşam yemeği yedirelim.” Sehun ellerini çırparak söyledi. “Desteklemekten hoşlanmıyorum ama bir şeyler sipariş etmene izin vermekten başka çarem yok.”

Baekhyun’un dudakları kıvrıldı ve hemşireye sevimli bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Yani pizza yiyebilir miyim?”

“Par—“

“Evet, yiyebilirsin.” Luhan seslice araya girdi. “Aile boyu ve üç peynirli. Ben bitirmene yardım ederim.”

Baekhyun neşeyle bağırırken Sehun soludu ve Çinli adama tersçe baktı. Yorganı üzerinden attı. “Oh,” yataktan bir şey düştü. “O neydi?”

“Jongin'in ayıcıklarından biri.” Sehun pelüşü yerden alırken cevapladı. “Yalnız hissetmeyesin diye yanına bırakmış.”

“Ayy çok şeker.” Baek gülümsedi. Ayıcığı Sehun’dan alarak yastığına koydu. “Pekâlâ, gidelim. Çok acıktım.”

Sehun, Luhan ve Baekhyun’un siparişinden memnun değildi ama yapabileceği bir şey yoktu. Aile boyu pizzanın yanında ikili sarımsaklı ekmek, peynirli nugget, soğan halkası ve patates kızartması da sipariş etmişti.

Teslimatçı çocuk geldiğinde Baekhyun yine siyah kartın sahibi sanıldı ve üçlü oturma odasına geçtiler.

“O surat ne öyle?” Sehun’un kaş çatışını işaret ederek sordu Luhan. “Baksana, sağlıklı vitaminler de sipariş ettik.”

Luhan ona meyveli buzlu içecekleri gösterince Sehun’un kaş çatışı derinleşti. “Benimle kafa mı buluyorsun? Onun içinde bir sürü şeker var.”

“İstemiyorsan içmek zorunda değilsin.”

Homurdanan hemşire sonunda sarı içeceği aldı. “Mango mu?” diye sordu.

“Evet. Yoksa şeftalili olanı mı istersin?”

“Hayır, mango iyidir. Teşekkürler.” Luhan’ın uzattığı pipeti alırken Baekhyun’a bakış attı Sehun. “Tanrım Baek, çiğnemeyi unutma.”

“Affedersin.” Hamile olan ağzı patatesle dolu halde mırıldandı. “Ama çok açım.”

“Abartma.”

Sehun nasıl oldu bilmiyordu ama Luhan ve Baekhyun sipariş ettikleri her şeyi bitirmişlerdi. Hemşire diğer ikilinin ekstra olarak gelen dondurma kutusunu neşeyle boşaltmalarını izlerken yemek komasına girecekmiş gibi hissediyordu.

“Nasıl,” diye mırıldandı başını iki yana salladı. “Baekhyun’u anladık, iki kişilik yiyor ama sen nasıl o kadar şeyi midene sığdırdın?”

Luhan omuz silkerek kaşığı ağzına götürdü. “Bugün çok açtım. Pizza ve diğerleri için ikinci bir mide geliştirebilirim.”

“Belli.”

Baekhyun hımladı. “Bu dondurmadan daha çok sipariş etmeliyiz. Muhteşem.”

“Değil mi?” Luhan katılıyordu. “Yumuşacık.”

“Tadını çıkarın,” dedi Sehun ve geriye yaslandı. “Chanyeol döndüğünde yeni bir kâhya ya da en azından bir şef tutmasını söyleyeceğim.”

“Kâhya güzel olurdu,” dedi Luhan. “Bodrum iğrenç görünüyor. Ara sıra gelen temizlikçi eleman çok salaktı, sence de öyle değil mi?”

“Öyle deme, zavallı eleman mühimmatlarla karşılaşınca az daha kalp krizi geçirecekti.”

“Ona acımıyorum. O şeyi nasıl görmez? Kocaman.”

Baekhyun başını yana eğdi. “Bir temizlikçimiz olduğunu bilmiyordum.”

“Şaşırmadım.” Sehun kıkırdadı ve Luhan başını salladı. “Sen rüyalar âlemindeyken geliyordu.”

“Öyle mi?”

“Her Pazartesi ve Perşembe gecesi.” Luhan cevapladı. “Yani sanırım parayı hak ediyordu. Hızlıydı ve inanılmaz derecede sessizdi ama elimde değil, çok salaktı.”

“Neden? Ne yaptı?”

“Of,” Çinli adam oflayarak Sehun’a baktı. “Nereden başlayalım?”

“Köpeklerden başla.” Sehun kıkırdayarak önerdi.

“Ah evet,” Luhan güldü. İçeceğini alarak bir yudum aldı ve daha rahat oturdu. “Buraya geldiği ilk gece Chanyeol ona ayakaltında dolanmamasını söylemişti. Geç saate rağmen normal davranmasını söyledi. Ama tabii ki Bay Temizlikçi dinlemedi. Hırsız gibi odalarda gezindi ve bu yüzden köpeklerin dikkatini çekti.”

“Olamaz, onu ısırdılar mı?” Baek soludu.

“Hayır, endişelenme,” dedi Sehun. “Akıllı çocuklar onu sadece kafeslemişti. Ama muhteşem bir sahneydi. Köpekler sabırla Chanyeol’ün gelmesini beklerken adam film sahnesindeymiş gibi duvara yapışmıştı.”

“Sanırım en iyisi Chanyeol’e atış pistinde rastlamasıydı.” Luhan güldü. “Bodrumu ne kadar tanıyorsun bilmiyorum ama koridorun sonunda bir kapı var ve Chanyeol gidecekken o kapıdan gitmesini söylemişti. Kimse koridorun sonuna neden gitmediğini ve aniden Chanyeol’ün açık hedefinin ortasında dikildiğini anlayamadı.”

“Sanırım orası bizim normal olmadığımızı fark ettiği andı.” Sehun kıs kıs güldü.

“İkiniz çok fenasınız.” Baekhyun dudak büzdü. “Muhtemelen çok korkmuştur.”

“İşverenini dinlemezsen başına bu gelir.”

Genç olan kaşlarını çattı. “Cidden. Hiç hoş değil yaptığınız.”

“Ah, eksik kötü kan konuşuyor.” Luhan güldü. “Haydi, ama Baek. Eğlenmemize izin ver, burada sadece buna sahibiz.”

Baekhyun homurdandı. “Eğlence fikriniz tuhaf.”

Sehun hıhladı. “Kendilerininkini öğretiyorlar.” Yerden kalktı. “Çay isteyen var mı? Midem isyan etmeye başladı.”

“Benimki etmiyor ama çay isterim.” Baek gülümsedi. “Ama kırmızı olandan. Naneliyi sevmiyorum! Lütfen biraz şeker de koy, olur mu?”

“Dostum ya,” hemşire mırıldandı. “Tatlı zaafınla nasıl savaşacağız?”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Dr. Kim aniden mutfak penceresinde beliren uzun figürle irkildi ve şokla bardağını az daha düşürecekti. “Lanet olsun.”

Derin birkaç nefes aldıktan sonra veranda kapısına gitti ve gececi misafirini içeri aldı. “Normal olmadığını biliyorum ama yine de insansın, değil mi? Her normal misafir gibi kapıyı çalsan olmaz mı?”

“O zaman ne eğlencesi kalır?”

Dr. Kim gözlerini devirdi ve mafya baronunun geçmesine izin verdi. “Uzun kalacak mısın?”

“Belli değil.”

Psikolog iç çekti. “O zaman bir kadeh şarap alır mısın?”

“Zevkle,” Chanyeol cevapladı ve şöminenin önündeki deri koltuğa ilerledi. “Önceki hatanızdan ders aldığınızı görüyorum. Tüm camlarınız kapalıydı.”

“Çitime o takım elbiseyle mi tırmandın?”

“Bunun için adamlarım var.”

“Ah tabi. Nasıl unuturum?” kadehi adama uzatırken Dr. Kim kendisi de oturdu. “Neden geldiğini öğrenebilir miyim? Şikâyet konusundaysa, henüz karar vermedim.”

“Onun için gelmedim,” dedi Chanyeol. “Eminim doğrusunu yapacaksınızdır.”

“T-Tamam o zaman. Bu şerefi neye borçluyum?”

“Baekhyun beni sevdiğini söyledi.”

“Ne?”

“Direkt söylemedi. Daha çok uykusunda mırıldanıyordu ama ‘seni seviyorum’ dedi.”

Şok olan terapist geriye yaslandı. “Bunu neye dayanarak dedi?”

“Ağlıyordu ve ben de onu rahatlatmaya çalıştım. Omzumda uyuyakaldı ve mırıldanmaya başladı. Başta fark etmedim, o yüzden konuştum ve o da cevap vermeye devam etti. Dediklerini anlayamadım ve tekrar etmesini söyledim. ‘Seni seviyorum,’ dedi.”

Mafya baronu şarabını yudumladı. “Sorum şu; gerçekten beni sevebilir mi?”

“Bunu söylemesi çok zor,” diye cevapladı psikolog. “Baekhyun şu anda sende huzur buluyor ama bunun gerçek sevgiyle alakası tartışılır.”

Chanyeol hımlayarak başını salladı.

“Ben de bir şey sorabilir miyim?”

“Devam edin.”

“Onunla neden yattın?”

“Muhtemelen daha önce yattığım için?”

“N-Ne? Daha önce yattınız mı? Kafam karıştı.”

“Adamlarımdan birisi eskiden bir genelevde seks kölesi olarak tutuluyordu. Sahibini öldürdükten sonra onu orada bırakabilirdim ama bırakmadım. Gözlerindeki tüm acıyı gördüm ve yanıma almaya karar verdim. Bir yerden sonra benim yoldaşlığımı aramaya başladı. Bilmiyorum, belki onu oradan kurtardığım için bana ödeme yapmak ihtiyacı hissetmiştir. Onu geri getirdiğimde Baekhyun da aynı tepkiyi verdi. İlk seferden sonra oldu. Acıyı gidermemi istedi ve ben de teslim oldum.”

Sessizlik çöktü aralarına. Bu sessizlik bir süre sonra psikologun kedisi tarafından bozuldu. Zayıf bir miyavlamayla koltuğa sıçradı ve mafya baronunun bacağına sürtündü.

“Doğru olmadığını biliyorum ve o zaman da biliyordum. Neden durmadığımı sorarsanız, size nedenini söyleyemem. Benim de kendime sorduğum bir soru. Normal değilim. Oradan ayrılsaydım Baekhyun’un ölüm fermanı olurdu.”

“Baekhyun senin yanında nasıl davranıyor?”

“Utangaç.” Tereddütsüz bir cevaptı. “Ve bu beni rahatsız ediyor. Hem de çok.”

“Yanında utanmasını istemiyor musun?”

“Hayır.”

“O zaman onu gerçekten önemsiyorsun?”

Mafya baronu kadehine baktı. “Evet.”

“Baekhyun’un sana getirildiği zamanı anlat bana. Evine o şartlarda gelen kişilere genelde ne yapıyorsun?”

“Hiçbir şey,” dedi adam. “Daha önce hiçbir baba bana reşit olmayan evladını borçlarının karşılığı olarak sunmamıştı. Normalde kızları bana teklif ederler ve evimde kalmazlar. Aileleri borçlarını ödeyene kadar gizli bir yerde kalırlar.”

“O zaman Baekhyun neden evine geldi?”

“Çünkü reşit değildi. Onu korumam gerekiyordu. Onu başka bir yere götürseydim, insanlar bulurdu. Ben mafya üyesiyim, evet. Bir klanın patronuyum ama çocuk trafiği ya da seks işçiliği yapmıyorum. Onu başka bir yere götürseydim, onu almaya geleceklerini biliyordum.”

“Ama onu aldılar.”

Chanyeol hırladı. “Kendi adamlarımın hatasıydı,” dedi. “Bir çetenin üyesiyseniz uymanız gereken sıkı kurallar vardır. Adamlarımdan birisi o kurallara uymadı. Çete dışında kumara başladı ve başı belaya girdi. Kendi hayatını kurtarmak için rakibime evimin erişimi verdi. Oğlumu almaya gelmişlerdi ama Baekhyun’u aldılar.”

Dr. Kim titredi ve yutkundu.

“Baekhyun’a elini süren o göt deliği aynısını benim için çok önemli birisine de yapmıştı. Sonrasında onu katletti. Eminim aynısını Baekhyun’a da yapacaktı ve bazen bunun olmasına izin mi verseydim diye kendime soruyorum. Baekhyun o gece ölseydi, şu anda olduğu gibi acı çekmek zorunda kalmazdı.”

“Olabilir,” dedi psikolog. “Belki seni gerçekten seviyordur,” diye ekledi. “Yaşadığı ve hâlâ yaşamaya devam ettiği tüm acılara rağmen inanmak için tutunacak bir şey bulmuş olabilir ve o şeyin senin gizli, bozulmaz insanlığın olduğuna eminim. Ne kadar kötü görünürsen görün, Baekhyun hâlâ içinde iyi bir şeyler olduğunu görmüştür ve bu da onu düzeltecek inanca tutunması için itmiştir.”

“Bu oldukça karmaşık bir açıklamaydı.”

Dr. Kim hafifçe gülümsedi. “Karmaşık bir durum çünkü.”

“Ben de onu sevebilir miyim?”

Ani soru psikologu hazırlıksız yakalamıştı. “Ş-Şey,” boğazını temizledi. “Onu s-seviyor musun?”

“Bilmiyorum.”

“Ona karşı ne hissediyorsun?”

“Tanımlanamaz şeyler.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

Chanyeol koltukta kıpırdandı ve bir eliyle kediyi okşamaya başladı. “Sürekli onu koruma ihtiyacı hissediyorum ve bunun belki de reşit olmadığı için olduğunu düşündüm—“

“Ve ondan bir çocuğun var,” diye ekledi Dr. Kim. “Başta bu hisler doğal baba içgüdüleriyle karıştırılabilir ama neden değişmesin? Doğal olmadığını anladığınız zaman ne zamandı?”

“Onu cinsel dürtü hissetmeden öptüğüm ilk sefer.”

“En son ne zaman birine âşık oldunuz?”

Mafya baronu güldü. “Yıllar öncesiydi.”

“O zaman nasıl hissediyordun?”

“Havaifişek falan hissedip hissetmediğimi mi soruyorsunuz? Hayır, böyle bir şey hissetmedim. Âşık olduğum tek kişi âşık olmamam gereken birisiydi.”

“Yani o kişiye duygularını hiç itiraf edemedin?” diye sordu psikolog.

“Evet.”

“O zaman bu şu anda neden kafanın karıştığını açıklıyor.”

Mafya baronu kaşlarını çattı. “Öyle mi?”

Dr. Kim başını salladı. “O zamanlar sevdiğin kişiye sahip olamamışsın; asla sahip olamayacağını bildiğin kişiye. Ama Baekhyun tam yanında. Varlığı gerçek. Bunu daha önce hiç deneyimlemediğin için tereddüt ediyorsun.”

“Yani aslında ona karşı hislerim olduğunu mu söylüyorsunuz?”

Dr. Kim cevap vermeden önce tereddüt etti ama başıyla onayladı. “Evet,” dedi. “Bunu söylüyorum.”

“Şimdi ne olacak? Bana tavsiye verecek misiniz yoksa reşit olmayan birisine bir şeyler hissettiğim için beni boğacak mısınız?”

“İnan bana çok isterdim ama Baekhyun’un hatırı için senin kendi haline bırakmalıyım.”

Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “O zaman ona karşı bir adım atmalıyım?”

“Buradaki asıl soru; bunu istiyor musun?”

“Cevap verecek daha kolay soru yok mu?”

Bu sefer doktor kıkırdadı. “Onunla farklı şartlarda karşılaşsaydın, ne yapardın?”

“Muhtemelen hiçbir şey.”

“Farklı şekilde sorayım. Yaşını bilmeseydin ne yapardın?” Baekhyun’un zar zor bir yetişkin gibi göründüğünü biliyorum ama yaşını bilmiyormuşsun gibi davranalım.”

“O zaman yine reşit olmayanlara tutku beslediğim için kendimi cezalandırırdım.”

“Seni durdurmayacaksa, devam et gitsin.”

Bir kaşını kaldıran mafya baronu kıkırdadı. “Ne? Tehdit yok mu artık? Öylece fikriniz değişti mi?”

“Tamamen değişmemiş olabilir ama inandığım bir şey var ve o da dağları yerinden oynatabilecek aşk ve sevgi. Baekhyun ihtiyacı olan aşk ve sevgiyi elde ederse, eminim bir gün kâbuslarından ve ataklardan kurtulacaktır.” Psikolog bir süre durakladı. “Ancak o reşit olana kadar gözüm ikinizin üzerinde olacak.”

“Sanırım size teşekkür etmemin zamanı.”

“Oh lütfen, hayır. Gözüm üzerinde olacak.”

“Tabii ki olacak.”

Şarabını bitiren baron ayağa kalktı. “Nereye gidiyorsun?” Dr. Kim adam mutfağı geçince sordu.

“Ah, normal bir insan gibi ön kapıdan çıkmayı düşünüyordum.”

“Ne kadar cömertsin.” Psikolog kıkırdadı. Uzun adamın arkasından giderken gözüne ışıltılı bir şey takıldı. “Her zaman yanında silah taşır mısın?”

“Hayır,” diye cevap geldi. “Ama bu gece yapacak işlerim vardı ve kana bulanmadan önce sizi ziyaret etmek istedim.”

“Oh,” doktor yutkundu. “Ş-Şey, bunu çok takdir ettim. Teşekkür ederim.” Mafya baronu kapıyı açtığında karşısına iki siyah figür çıkınca irkildi. “Uh, daha önce senin gibi birisiyle hiç karşılaşmadım. İyi şanslar mı dilemeliyim yoksa kendine iyi bak mı?”

“İyi şansları bugünlük kabul edebilirim,” dedi baron. İki adamı o evden çıkınca arabaya ilerledi. “Oh, bu arada. Baekhyun’un uyandığını ve çok iyi olduğunu öğrendim. Terapiye gelmek istediğiniz zaman beni bilgilendirin.”

“Ah tamam.” Dr. Kim hımladı. “Önce Baekhyun’la kısa bir konuşma yapmalıyım. Benimle buluşması için zorlandığını görmek istemem. Ayrıca senin için sorun olmazsa bu konuşmayı evinin dışında yapmak isterim.”

“Tabii ki.” Chanyeol başını salladı. “Dediğim gibi zamanı bana bildirin. Eminim sizin programınız bizimkinden daha yoğundur.”

“Tamam, o zaman en kısa sürede ararım. İ-İyi geceler.”

“Size de doktor.”

Kapı kulpunu tutarak mafya baronunun arabaya doğru ilerleyip binmesini izledi Dr. Kim. Siyah limuzin uzaklaştığında fark etmeden tuttuğu nefesini bıraktı ve başını iki yana salladı.

Baekhyun karmaşık bir vaka olan basit bir çocuktu. Ama koruması olan adamın karmaşası daha derindi; psikolog bunu daha derin incelemek isteyip istemediğinden emin değildi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Bir ses Baekhyun’u irkiltti. Okuduğu kitabı sıkıca kavrayarak nefesini tuttu. Başka bir boğuk ses duyduğunda yutkundu. Alarm saatine baktığında gece üçü geçtiğini gördü ve sesin neden olduğu şok onu germişti.

Ev çok korunmasızdı. Sadece Luhan, Sehun ve iki diğer adam vardı. Chanyeol’ün korumak için getirdiği köpekler ve adamları işe gitmişti. Baekhyun birisinin eve girmeye çalışabileceği ihtimalini biliyordu.

Başını çevirerek huzurla uyuyan Jongin'i kontrol etti. Hamile adam yataktan çıkmaya karar verdi. Aşağı katta birisi varsa, kolayca holde ilerleyip Sehun’u uyandırabilirdi.

Chanyeol’ün özel dairesinin kapısı kapatıldı ve Baekhyun donup kaldı. Eve girenin bu sesi duymamış olmasını diliyordu.

Aşağıdan gelen takırtı sesleriyle genç koşturarak hemşirenin odasına gitti. “Sehun,” diye fısıldadı ve kapıyı hafifçe tıklattı. “Sehun, u-uyan. Birisi—“ sözleri giriş holündeki adım sesleriyle kesildi.

Alnında ter birikmişti ve korkuyla atan kalbi nefesini sıklaştırıyordu. Yine de Baekhyun sığınağı olan özel daireye geri dönmedi. Merdivenlerin başına giderek karanlığa baktı.

Girişin yanındaki pencerelerden sızan hafif ışık her şeye gölge düşürüyordu. Giriş holünü hatırladığı kadarıyla Baekhyun ceket askılığını ve şifonyeri çıkarabiliyordu. Görüşüne aniden karanlık bir figür girince delikanlı şokla içini çekti.

Figür başını çevirip yukarıya baktığında eliyle ağzını kapattı ve donup kaldı Baekhyun. Tamamen titriyordu ve tanrılara figürün onu fark etmemesini diliyordu.

Sonunda gölge hareket etti ve gözden kayboldu. Baekhyun da. Derin bir nefes alarak yavaşça merdivenlerden indi. Her adımını olabildiğince sessizce atıyordu. Ayağı sert bir şeye çarptığında az daha bağıracaktı.

Jongin'in demiryolunun oyuncak kutusu olduğunu fark edince Baekhyun kutuya uzandı. Tek bulabildiği tahta raylardı ama en azından bodruma ulaşmadan önce hırsız karşısına çıkarsa ona atabileceği bir şeydi.

Sonunda hole vardığında Baekhyun bodruma açılan kapının karanlık köşesine sindi. Jongin'in oyuncak trenlerine basmamaya çalışmak zordu ve blok evlerden birine çarpınca gürültüyle çöktü.

Figür giriş holüne geri dönmüştü ve Baekhyun’un tek yapabildiği korkuyla kekelemek olmuştu. “D-Don.” Çocuğun oyuncağını tutuyordu.

“Baekhyun?”

Genç adam ışık etrafı aydınlatırken bir gözünü kapattı. Chanyeol’ün yüzüne baktığını görünce ağlayacaktı. Omuzlarındaki tüm gerginlik ve korku yok olmuştu ve derin bir iç çekti. “Oh tanrım, senmişsin.”

“Evet,” dedi adam kaş çatarak. “Kim olacaktı? Ve elinde neden ray var? Burada ne yapıyordun?”

“B-Bir ses d-duydum ve k-kimse olmadığı için korktum. Sehun’a gittim ama u-uyanmadı, o yüzden b-bodruma gidecektim.”

Chanyeol kaşlarını havaya kaldırdı. “Oh,” dedi. “Birisinin uyanık olmasını beklemiyordum. Seni korkutmak istemezdim, özür dilerim.”

“S-Sorun değil.”

“Sen gitmeden bir şey daha var.” Adam kıkırdayarak Baekhyun’a yaklaştı. Dikkatle tahta rayı elinden aldı. “Elinde onu engelleyebilecek bir şey yokken bir işgalciye _don_ diye bağırma.”

Baekhyun kızararak yere baktı. “Ş-Şey, bulabildiğim t-tek şeydi.”

“Ben diyeyim de,” dedi adam. “Bir dahaki sefer sesler duyduğunda olduğun yerde kal, tamam mı? Yukarısı bu evde en güvenli yer.”

Başını sallayan Baekhyun cılızca mırıldandı. “Tamam.”

“Pekâlâ, yatağına dön. Bu gece bir daha ses duyarsan yatmadan önce benim sesim olacaktır.”

Yine başını salladı. “Oh, Jongin benim yanımda uyuyor.” dedi.

“Anlıyorum.” Chanyeol gülümsedi. “İyi geceler.”

“S-Sana da.”

Baekhyun yatağına girerken kalbi hâlâ hızlı atıyordu ama bu sefer daha sakindi. Evde tehlike olmadığını anlamıştı. Işıkları kapatarak uzandı ve sakinleşmek için birkaç kez derin nefesler aldı.

Jongin'e sokularak uyudu ve birkaç saat sonra hâlâ çocuğa sarılmış halde uyandı. “Günaydın Baehyunnie.”

“Günaydın,” Baek gözlerini açarak mırıldandı. “İyi uyudun mu?”

Çocuk başını salladı. “Çok güzel bir rüya gördüm. Tüm Sevgi Dolu Ayıcıklarla buluşmuştum!”

“Oh çok güzelmiş.” Baekhyun gülümseyerek doğruldu. “İyiler miydi?”

“Çok iyilerdi!” Jongin gülümseyerek minik kollarını açtı. “Acıktım,” dedi. “Kahvaltı yapabilir miyiz?”

“Tabii ki,” dedi Baekhyun. “Gidelim.”

Mutfağa varan iki uykucu teslimatçı adam ve Sehun’la karşılaştı. “Günaydın.” Gülümseyerek onları selamladı.

“Günaydın Sehunnie.” Jongin parlıyordu. “Bunlar ne?” mutfakta büyük kutuları göstererek sordu.

“Yemek,” dedi hemşire ve teslimatçının uzattığı kâğıdı imzaladı. Adama eğilerek teşekkür ettikten sonra adam gidince Jongin'e döndü. “Baban bir sürü sağlıklı yemek sipariş etmiş. Bir sürü taze meyve ve sebze.”

Baekhyun yüzünü buruşturdu. Sağlıklı yiyecekleri sevmiyor değildi ama havuç ve domates gibi çiğ sebzelerden pek hoşlanmıyordu. Sevdiği tek meyveler muz ve çilekti. Elmalar fena değildi ama sadece tatlı olanları.

“Suratını hiç asma,” dedi Sehun kıkırdayarak. “Diyetine dikkat etmemizin zamanı geldi.”

“Bebek kurabiyeleri sevmiyor mu?” Jongin başını eğerek sordu.

Hemşire gülümsedi. “Eminim çok seviyordur ama bebeklerin çok fazla vitamin ve minerale ihtiyacı vardır. Aksi halde güçlenemezler.”

Çocuk nefesini tuttu. “Baehyunnie! Bir sürü sağlıklı yemek yemelisin!” kutulardan birine koşturarak açtı Jongin. “İşte,” cıvıldadı. “Ye bunu—bu nedir?” Tuhaf, kahverengi ve deforme olmuş gibi duran şeyi çıkarıp sordu.

“O zencefil kökü,” diye açıkladı Sehun. “Yemeğe baharat olarak koyabilirsin ya da çay yapabilirsin.”

Baekhyun burnunu kırıştırdı. “Zencefil sevmiyorum.”

Sehun iç çekti. “Sevdiğin bir şey var mı?”

“Ben zencefili denemek istiyorum.” Jongin kutunun içine bakmaya devam ederken söyledi. “Babam neden bir sürü yeşil çiçek almış?”

“Onlar çiçek değil.” Sehun güldü. “Şifalı otlar.” Çocuğun yanına gidip diz çöktü. “Bak, bu fesleğen ve bu dağ kekiği. Biberiye ve güvey otu da var.”

Jongin hemşireyi dikkatle dinlerken hafifçe hımlıyor ve başını sallıyordu, Baekhyun bu fırsatı mutfaktan kaçmak için kullandı. Giderken kurabiye kavanozundan birkaç tane çikolatalı kurabiye de çalmıştı ve Sehun’un görüş açısından çıkar çıkmaz neşeyle yemeye başladı.

“Oh, oh, oh. Hemşire çocuğun seni görmesine izin verme.”

Luhan’ın kahkahasıyla Baekhyun bodrum kapısına döndü. “Jongin'e şifalı otları öğretmekle meşgul.” Ağzı dolu mırıldandı. “Bak, dört tane aldım.”

“Kurnaz seni.” Çinli adam başını sallayarak kıkırdadı. “Hemşire çocuğun Nini’yle meşgul olduğunu mu dedin? Ah pekâlâ, o zaman ona dersini sonra hatırlatayım.”

“Ders mi?” diye sordu Baek.

“Evet, atış dersi.”

“Ah, anladım.” Mırıldandı. “Baksana, b-bana da ö-öğretir misin?”

Luhan kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Pardon?” yanlış duymuş gibi sordu. “Sana atış yapmayı öğretmemi mi istiyorsun?”

Baekhyun bakışlarını yere indirerek cılızca başını salladı.

“Bunu neden istiyorsun?”

“Ç-Çünkü bir şey olursa kendimi savunmayı bilmeyen t-tek benim?”

Nişancı bir süre sessiz kaldı ve sonra hımladı. “Pekâlâ, bu da bir neden ama—“ durakladı. “Şaşırdım.”

“A-Aklıma yeni geldi,” dedi Baek. “Dün sesler duydum, Sehun uyanmadığı için aşağıya indim. Chanyeol’müş ama tüm gece düşündüm. Kimse olmasaydı kendimi ya da Jongin'i korumam gerekecekti.”

Luhan dudaklarını büzdü ve başını yana eğdi. “Tamam,” dedi. “Gel. Sana atış talimini göstereyim.”

“G-Gerçekten mi?”

“Gerçekten.” Genç adam gülümsedi. “Sana öğretmeyi isterim ama hemşire çocuk da tamam demeli.”

“Ya Chanyeol?”

“Ona söylemesek daha iyi. Göz görmezse gönül katlanırmış. Böyle olduğundan emin olalım yoksa beni öldürür.”

“T-Tamam, bir şey demem.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Siz ikiniz delirdiniz mi?!” Baekhyun ve Luhan’a bağırırken kaşları havaya kalkan Sehun’un gözleri kocaman açılmıştı. “Olamaz, buna izin veremem! Lanet olsun!”

“Yo, sesini alçalt.” Kulaklarını kapayan Luhan söylendi. “Sağır değiliz.”

“Ama delisiniz.” Hemşire daha çok bağırdı.

“A-Ama şey, görüyorsun,” Baek kekeledi. “Sen gibi ben de bir şey olursa diye kendimi korumalıyım.”

Sehun cevap vermek için ağzını açtı ama ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek kapattı.

“Gördün mü? Ben de böyle tepki verdim,” dedi Luhan. “O haklı. Onun ve Jongin'in yukarıda yalnız olduklarını ve peşine birilerinin düştüğünü hayal etsene. Kolay lokma olurlar.”

Sehun kaşlarını çatıp derin nefes aldı. “Sikeyim.”

“B-Bu bir evet mi?” Baekhyun dikkatle sordu.

“Ev-hayır! Hayır! Hayır!” Sehun sızlandı. “Buna izin veremem!”

“Bebeğe kötü bir etkisi olur mu?”

“Hayır, ama—“

“O zaman yapalım gitsin,” dedi Luhan. “Yoksa davetsiz bir misafir geldiğinde Baekhyun’un tehlikede kalmasını mı tercih edersin?”

Hemşire hırladı. “Senden nefret ediyorum. Gerçekten ediyorum.”

“Bilmediğim bir şey değil.” Çinli adam gülümsedi. “Pekâlâ, haydi gidelim. İkinize çifte ders vereceğim.”

“Harika,” Baekhyun ellerini çırparak söyledi.

“Aşırı mutlusun.” Sehun, Baekhyun’un heyecanına kaşlarını çattı.

“Ben de,” Luhan başını salladı. “Ama eşeği sağlam kazığa bağlamalısın.”

“Ondan bahsetmişken. Chanyeol öğrenirse seni suçlayacağım. Ölmek için çok gencim.”

“Kimse bir şey demezse öğrenmez,” dedi Luhan.

Sehun homurdandı. “Sen onu külahıma anlat.”

Baekhyun hem heyecanlı hem de gerdindi ve Luhan’ın arkasında Chanyeol ve adamlarının atış talimi yaptıkları yere giderken ellerini ovuşturuyordu. Oda kocamandı ve beş tane atış bölmesi vardı. İki büyük metal dolap duvarın yanındaydı ve Baekhyun birinin açık kapağından silah bölmesini gördü.

“Şuraya otur,” diyerek bir masayı işaret etti ve dolaplardan birisine gitti.

Sehun ve Baekhyun oturarak Çinlinin dönmesini beklediler. Luhan’ın getirdiği iki silah ve cephaneliğe bakıyorlardı.

“Pekâlâ,” diye başladı. “Baek, bu senin olsun. Bu da senin.” Silahları uzattı.

“Neden benimki çok küçük?” diye sordu Baekhyun.

“Evet, neden benimki de çok büyük?” Sehun dile getirdi. “Lanet olsun, şu bir susturucu mu?”

“Evet,” Luhan başını salladı. “Bizimle göreve geleceksen onunla ya da onsuz ateş etmeyi öğreneceksin.”

“Harika,” diye mırıldandı hemşire. “Umarım hiç bu duruma düşmem.”

“Kapa çeneni. Chanyeol’ün teklifini kabul ettiğinde neyin içine girdiğinin farkındaydın.”

“Pekâlâ, ön anlaşmayı okumam gerektiğini itiraf etmeliyim.”

“Bunun için artık çok geç,” dedi Çinli. “O yüzden dikkatle dinle. Size silahları açıklayacağım ve nasıl kilidini açacağını, boşaltacağınızı ve dolduracağınızı göstereceğim.”

İki öğrenci başlarını salladılar.

“Pekâlâ, Baek. Seninle başlayalım. Seninkisi Walther p99. Gördüğün gibi biraz küçük, bu yüzden tutması kolaydır. Üç tane emniyeti var; güvenli taşımak için iki mandal ve bir namlu kilidi. On beş el ateş edebilir.”

Baekhyun başını sallayarak silahı dikkatle eline aldı. “Çok hafifmiş.”

“Bu da yararlarından birisi.” Luhan başını salladı. “Taşıması ve saklanması çok kolay, mükemmeldir. Otomatik değil, o yüzden kullanımı çok güvenli.”

“Oh tamam.”

Başını sallayarak Sehun’a döndü Luhan. “Tamam, sana gelirsek. Bu bir Magnum Desert Eagle 44. Benimkinin aynısı.”

Luhan’ın arkasına uzanıp bir saniyede silahı çıkarmasına hemşire bir kaşını kaldırdı. “O neden altın renginde?”

“Çünkü ben özelim, hıh.”

“Çok güzel,” dedi Baek ve kaplamalı silaha hayranlıkla baktı. “Oh, adın yazıyor!”

“Hepimizin kendi silahı var ve her silahın gövdesinde sahibinin adı kazılı. Hatta bazılarında sevdiklerinin adı yazıyor.”

“Gerçekten mi?”

Yerinden kalkan Luhan dolaplardan birine gitti. Küçük siyah kalıpla döndü. “İşte, bu Chanyeol’ün.”

Sehun panikledi. “B-Bize öylece gösterebilir misin?”

“Evet, neden olmasın? Ayrıca size şu anda göstermezsem muhtemelen bir daha asla göremezsiniz. Daha sonra gelip alır.”

“Neden sende?” Baekhyun sordu.

“Temizlik. Her silahın ara sıra temizlenmeye ihtiyacı vardır. Bunun zamanı gelmişti.” Kalıbı açarak patronun silahını ortaya çıkardı Luhan.

“Anka,” Luhan silahı uzatınca okudu Baekhyun. “Ama bu Chanyeol’ün adı.”

“Silahın iki yüzü var, değil mi?” Luhan kıkırdayarak altın renkli silahı çevirdi.

“Kyungsoo ve Jongin,” dedi Sehun ve bakışlarını kazılı isimlerde gezdirdi. “Silahın üzerine kendi isminizi kazımayı anladım ama neden aile üyeleri de kazınıyor?”

“Bizim işte iyi şans getirdiğine inanılır.”

Hemşire hımladı. “Yani patronun batıl inançları var?”

“Var ya da yok,” dedi Luhan omuz silkerek. “Ama hepimizin biraz şansa ihtiyacı vardır, değil mi?”

“O zaman sen neden sadece kendi adını kazıttın?” Baekhyun merakla sordu.

“Çünkü benim sevdiğim birisi yok.” Luhan güldü. “Henüz,” diye ekledi. “Belki bir gün birisine sevgilim diyecek kadar şanslı olurum.”

“Eminim,” Baek gülümsedi.

“Evet, dualarınız edin benim için.” Çinli adam şakalaşarak silahı yerine koydu.

“Bir şey sorabilir miyim?”

Sehun’a bakarak başını salladı. “Tabi, nedir?”

“Chanyeol’e neden Anka diyorlar?”

Luhan kalıbı kapatarak sandalyesine yaslandı. “Bir Anka’nın ne olduğunu biliyor musun?”

Sehun ve Baekhyun başlarını salladı. “Öldüğünde küllerinden doğan bir kuş,” genç olan cevapladı.

Luhan başını salladı. “Aynen öyle.”

“Evet, ama patronun küllerinden doğması biraz olağandışı,” dedi Sehun.

“Şey, bir bakıma doğdu.”

“Ne?” Baekhyun soludu. “Nasıl?”

“Chanyeol başkalarının peşine taktığı suikastlardan kurtulmakla ünlüdür. Bir gün imkânsız bir şekilde hayatta kalmayı başardı.” Luhan derin bir nefes aldı. “O ve babası yeniden savaşa girmişlerdi ve babası bu sefer Chanyeol’ü ortadan kaldırmayı planlıyordu. Chanyeol’ü evine sokup odalardan birisine kapatmayı başardı.”

“Ah, sanırım sonrasını tahmin edebiliyorum,” diye mırıldandı Sehun.

“Öyle mi? Ne? Ne?” Baekhyun, Luhan’a yalvarıyordu. “Ne yaptı?”

“Evi havaya uçurdu.”

Hamile genç titredi. “G-Gerçekten mi? Kendi o-oğlu içindeyken?”

Luhan başını salladı. “Dediğim gibi Chanyeol’ü öldürmek istiyordu.”

“Ama başaramamış.”

“Evet,” Çinli olan doğruladı. “Chanyeol bombadan kurtuldu—“

“Küllerinden yükselen bir Anka gibi,” diye tamamladı hemşire. “İnanılmaz.”

“Chanyeol’ün babası en iyisi olarak görülürdü. O güne kadar Kore sınırlarının dışında bile tanınan, en korkulan ve en güçlü olandı. Ta ki kendi oğlu ve onun kırılmaz yaşama isteği o başlığı ondan alana kadar.”

Sehun soludu. “Size demiştim, o anlaşmayı okumam gerekirdi.”

Luhan güldü. “Çok geç artık hemşire çocuk. Kim bilir belki sen de aramızda bir isim yaparsın.”

“Sen gibi mi? Neden altın bir tabancan var?”

Çinli adam sırıttı. “Övünmek gibi olmasın ben oldukça özelimdir.”

“Yani mafyada sınıflar mı var?” diye sordu Sehun.

Luhan başını salladı. “Evet,” dedi. “Normalde bir klan kendisini dövmelerle tanıtır ama Chanyeol dövme yapıp yapmama kararını bize bıraktı. Birleştirici imajımız için silahlarımız var. Olduğunuz sınıfa göre bakır ya da gümüş silah alırsınız. Kabzasının altında küçük bir tüy kazılıdır.”

“Seninki neden altın o zaman?” diye sordu Baek.

“Chanyeol bana bunu verdi çünkü—“ Luhan gülümseyerek silahına bakıyordu. “Kyungsoo'ya gelen kurşunun önüne atladım.” Magnum’u kaldırdı. “Burayı görüyor musunuz?” silahın kabzasındaki yazıyı gösterdi.

“Anka’nın kanatları her zaman senin sığınağın olacak.” Baekhyun seslice okudu.

SehunÇinli’nin gözlerine baktı. “Korunma hakkı kazanmışsın.”

“Özel olduğumu söylemiştim.” Luhan güldü. “Ama gerçekten özel bir şey değil. Bunu yapıyoruz. Evet, kötü adamlarız ve evet, suçlularız ama biz bir aileyiz. Birbirimizin sırtını kollarız, bu hayatımıza mal olsa bile.”

“Sanırım kalın duvarların arkasına saklı olmasına rağmen insanlığın farkına varmak için böyle bir ailenin parçası olmalısın.”

“İster inan ister inanma ama sana bunda tamamen katılıyorum,” dedi Luhan. “Ve ikiniz artık ailemizin bir parçası olduğunuz için zaman kaybetmemeliyiz. Silah tutmayı öğrenmeye hazır mıyız?”

Luhan zor bir öğretmendi ama Baekhyun kendisine karşı Sehun’a olduğundan daha cömert davrandığını biliyordu. Hemşire hedefi vuramayınca, bir santimlik mesafeyle bile olsa, sık sık alay konusu oluyordu.

“Luhan,” Baekhyun, Sehun’a üzülerek sızlandı. “Ona bu kadar sert davranma.”

“İnan bana tatlım, ihtiyacı olan şey tam olarak bu.”

“İnan bana, ihtiyacı olan şey tam olarak bu.” Sehun yüzünü buruşturarak sözlerini tekrar etti. Silahı kaldırdı ve ateş etti, tam on ikiden vurmuştu. “Lanet olsun başardım!”

“Bak,” Luhan sırıttı. “Ne kadar öfkelenirse o kadar iyi nişan alırsın.”

Sehun derin nefes aldı. “Pekâlâ, sanırım işe yaradı. Kahretsin, şuna bakın. Bu silah çok ağır ama.”

“Chanyeol’e tamam dediğimde ondan daha hafifini alacaksın.”

“Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet,” dedi Luhan. “Silahı kaldır, bu atış güzeldi. Çok iyi hedef aldın ama ellerin sabit değil yine de. Ateş ederken nefes vermeye çalış.”

“Nefes ver,” Sehun tekrarladı. “Tamam, deneyeceğim.”

Sehun silahını yeniden doldururken Luhan, Baekhyun’un yanına gitti. “Şimdi sana gelelim.” Nişancı gülümsedi. “Seninle daha kısa mesafelere yoğunlaşmalıyız.”

Baek başını salladı. “T-Tamam.”

“Ev saldırıya uğramış gibi yapalım,” dedi Luhan. “Karmaşa varsa hata yapmak kolaydır, o yüzden önce bacaklara nişan al.”

“Neden?”

“Karşına çıkan kendi çete üyelerinden birisi olabilir ve istediğin son şey onu öldürmektir, değil mi?”

“D-Doğru,” Baek yutkundu. “Önce bacaklara vurmalıyım?”

“Aynen. Önce bacaklar, sonrasında ne yapacağına karar verebilirsin. Küçük bir ipucu: saniyeler içinde saklanabileceksen saklan, yoksa yeniden ateş et.”

Bu sefer hamile genç titrek bir nefes koyuverdi. “T-Tamam.”

“Pekâlâ, deneyelim o zaman. Önce dizleri hedef al.”

Başını sallayan Baekhyun emniyet kilidini açtı ve silahı havaya kaldırdı. Nişan alarak derin bir nefes aldı ve tetiği çekti. Beklenmedik geri itişle çığlık attı. “Amanın.”

“İyi misin?”

“Evet. Geri itiş gücünü beklemiyordum.”

Luhan kıkırdadı. “Evet, küçük bir silah ama güçlü. İyi iş çıkardın yine de.” Hedefi göstererek söyledi. “O adamın artık bir dizi yok.”

Baekhyun sırıttı. “Yeniden deneyebilir miyim?”

“Tabi, dene. İkinci dizine vurmaya çalış ve sonra omuzları hedef al.”

İlk atışı kadar şanslı değildi ve Baekhyun şarjörü boşalana kadar bitap düşmüştü. “Dostum, bu iyi değildi.” dudak büzdü.

“Aptallaşma,” dedi Sehun. “İlk sefere göre gayet iyiydi.”

“Doğru,” dedi Luhan. “İkiniz de iyi iş çıkardınız. Ama artık bitirmemiz gerekiyor. Chanyeol yakında evde olacaktır.”

Luhan’ın temizlemesine ve silahları koymasına yardım ettikten sonra üç genç adam yemek için yukarı kata çıktılar. Baekhyun kurabiyeden başka bir şey yemediği için kurt gibi acıkmıştı.

“Kahretsin, bu mutfakta daha önce bu kadar çok taze yiyecek görmemiştim.” Luhan güldü. “Heesoo ve Kyungsoo varken bile yoktu. Chanyeol marketteki tüm meyve ve sebze reyonlarını soymuş gibi görünüyor.”

Sehun kıkırdadı. “Evet, gerçekten çok fazla.” Pitayaya uzandı. “Nasıl yemek yapacağını bilmiyorum ama smoothie yapabilirim. Yapayım mı?”

“Neden olmasın?” dedi Luhan. “Ama kivi olmasın yoksa ölürüm.”

“Anladım.” Hemşire güldü. “Ya sen Baek?”

Baekhyun hımladı. “Hımm çilek?”

“Başka?”

“Muz?”

Sehun iç çekti. “Tamam, oturun. Ben yapayım.”

Luhan ve Baekhyun otururken Sehun mikseri aramaya gitti. O sırada ev sahibi gelmişti. “Baehyunnie.” Jongin'in sesi holde yankılanıyordu. “Ben geldim!”

“Yemin ederim bu çocuk sana âşık.” Luhan güldü.

“Baehyunnie.” Çocuk yeniden bağırdı. “Babam bize pasta aldı. Neredesin?!”

“Mutfaktayım,” Baekhyun seslendi ve bir saniye sonra çocuk koşarak mutfağa girdi. “Selam.”

“Babam bize pasta aldı,” dedi Jongin ve heyecanla kollarını havaya kaldırdı. “Kocaman bir cheesecake!”

Baekhyun’un gözleri parladı. “Gerçekten mi?”

Nini başını salladı. “Çok güzel görünüyor.” Odadan koşarak çıktı ve sonra elinde kocaman kutu olan Chanyeol’le geri döndü. “Bak, bak!”

“Baekhyun’un şeker tüketimini azaltmaya ortak karar verdiğimizi sanıyordum?” Sehun elma soyarken söyledi.

“Verdik,” diye cevapladı patron. “Ama buradaki minik beyefendiyi kandırmak zorundaydım.” Jongin başı okşanınca sırıttı. “Uykulu, huysuz çocuklar en kötü düşmanın olurlar ve eminim ne kadar zor dayandığımı anlıyorsundur.”

“Anlıyorum,” Sehun kıkırdayarak söyledi.

“Pastayı hemen yiyebilir miyiz?” Jongin babasına sordu.

“Tabi,” dedi Chanyeol. “Yanında sıcak çikolata ister misin?”

Çocuk başını sallayacakken Sehun’un yanındaki meyveleri gördü. “Sehunnie, sen ne yapıyorsun orada?”

“Oh, biraz smoothie yapıyorum. Sen de ister misin?”

“Smoothie nedir?”

“Meyve suyu gibi, sadece biraz daha yoğun. Meyveleri sen seçebilirsin, sonra beraber karıştırırız ve biraz suyla buz ekleriz.”

“Ohh,” dedi küçük çocuk. “Ben de istiyorum!”

“Pekâlâ,” Sehun gülümsedi. “Meyve ne istersin?”

“Şeftali, kiraz, muz ve kivi!”

Chanyeol eğlenerek başını iki yana salladı. “Pekâlâ, hemen dönerim,” dedi. “Eagle’la işin bitti, değil mi?”

Luhan başını salladı. “Eagle evet ama Makarov hayır. Nasıl düzelteceğimi bilmiyorum.”

Mafya baronu iç çekti. “Evet, bunu tahmin etmiştim ama üzülme. Yıllardır bana iyi hizmet etti.”

“Ondan o kadar çabuk vazgeçme,” dedi Luhan. “Ya da benden.” Kıkırdayarak ekledi. “Elimden geleni yapıyorum ama mahvolmuş.”

“Sorun değil. En önemlisi eagle iyi durumda.”

“Korkma, o iyi. Güzelce cilalandı.”

Mafya baronu güldü. “Pekâlâ, gidip kontrol edeyim.”

Uzun adam bodrumdan silahını almak için çıkarken Sehun birkaç bardak renkli smoothie hazırlamıştı ve Jongin dalmadan önce Luhan pastayı kesmişti.

Chanyeol geri dönmeyince ve Jongin de babasını bekleyemeyecek kadar sabırsız olunca cheesecake yemeye, smoothie içmeye başladılar.

“Çok leziz.” Nini pembe içeceğinden büyük bir yudum alarak cıvıldadı.

Baekhyun hımlayarak başını salladı. Chanyeol yeniden gelip sessizce otururken başını ona döndürdü.

“Cilasından memnun kaldın mı?” Luhan sırıtarak sordu.

“Her zamanki gibi müthiş bir iş çıkarmışsın,” dedi Chanyeol. “Yalnız bir şey dikkatimi çekti.”

“Nedir?”

“Kim Walter’la ateş etti?”

Sehun ve Baekhyun gerildi. Hemşire oyalanmak için hemen smoothie’sine uzandı ve Baekhyun da pastasından büyük bir ısırık aldı.

Luhan hımladı. “Hangisi?”

“P99.”

“Ah evet, ben ettim. Uzun zamandır dolapta olduğu için test ediyordum.”

“Ne zamandan beri mankenlere kısa mesafeden ateş ederek test ediyorsun?”

“Ne var, yapamaz mıyım?”

Chanyeol bakışlarını ona çevirdiğinde ve gözleri buluştuğunda Baekhyun’un kalbi tekledi. “Sen yapabilirsin tabii ki ama aslında onu verdiğin kişinin izinli olduğundan şüpheliyim.”

Nasıl anlamıştı?


	29. 29.Bölüm

Mutfaktan çıkıp oturma odasına geçtiler ama sesleri hâlâ yüksek ve netti.

“Kafanın ortasına mermi saplamak istiyorum.”

“Seni kim tutuyor?”

Luhan’ın küstah karşılığıyla Baekhyun başını öne eğdi ve Sehun peçetesini sıktırarak derin bir nefes aldı.

“Kafayı mı yedin?!”

“Uzun zaman oldu.”

“Luhan, ben ciddiyim. Ne sikim düşünüyordun?!”

“Sözlerine dikkat et, Jongin yakınımızda.”

Bir anlığa sessizlik çöktü, Sehun ve Luhan birbirlerine bakarak Chanyeol’ün tepkisini bekliyorlardı.

“Neden? Bana nedenini söyle.”

“Bana iyi bir neden sundu. Hem de çok iyi bir neden.”

“Ee? Sana iyi bir neden sundu diye sen de ona silah vermenin iyi olacağını mı düşündün?!”

“İyi iş çıkardı ama.”

Havaya bir hırlama yayıldı ve bu sefer Jongin bile babasının öfkesine tepki verdi. “Oh, babam kızmış.”

“Kızmış ne kelime,” diye mırıldandı Sehun.

“Cidden.” Luhan’ın sesi yeniden duyuldu. “Nasıl anladın?”

“Önemi var mı? Anladım ve hiç memnun olmadım.”

“Tanrım, inatlaşma. Düşününce o haklı. Öğrenmesi gerek—“

Luhan’ın sesi kaybolunca Sehun ve Baekhyun gerildi. Mutfağın girişine bakana iki genç adam başka sesler bekliyordu. Dakikalar sonra gelen ses onları irkiltti. Kapının yüksek sesle çarpma sesi duvarlarda yankılandı ve mafya bebeğin dikkatini yeniden çekti. “Oh, babam gerçekten kızmış.”

“Evet, öyle.” Luhan bir saniye sonra mutfağın girişinde belirdi ve derince iç çekti. “Ben bittim.”

“N-Nasıl öğrenmiş?” diye sordu Baek. Ağlamak üzereydi ve titriyordu. Luhan’ın başını belaya sokmak istememişti ve bu kadar erken basılmaları onu korkutuyordu.

Nişancı omuz silkti. “Bilmiyorum. Ama yeniden bir şey öğrendik: onsan asla sır saklama. Sonu iyi olmaz.”

“Ee ne olacak şimdi?” Sehun dikkatle sordu. “Bir ceza mı bekliyorsun?”

“Muhtemelen.”

“Neden?” diye sordu Jongin ve gözlerini merakla kırpıştırdı. “Yaramazlık mı yaptın?”

“Hem de çok,” Luhan cevapladı. “Baban bana kızmaktan çok öte.”

“O zaman saklansan iyi olur,” dedi çocuk. “Kızmış babam iyi olmuyor.”

Mafya üyesi güldü. “Biliyorum, Nini, biliyorum.”

Sehun yutkundu. “Belki de buna hiç başlamamalıydık.”

“Biz? Sen güvendesin, merak etme.”

“Ama işin içinde ben de vardım. Onunla konuşsam iyi olur.”

“Çeneni tutsan iyi olur yoksa güzel kıçın bir sürü belaya girer. Gerçekten sorun yok. Baş edebilirim. Öfkesini benden çıkardığı ilk sefer olmaz.”

“Ama—“ Baek dudak büzdü. “Hepsi benim fikrimdi. Benim yüzümden başın belaya girmemeli.”

“Endişelenme. Sakinleşecektir. Biraz zaman alabilir ama sakinleşecek, görürsün bak.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongin, Luhan’a Chanyeol’den saklanmasını önermişti ama aslında bu öneriyi dikkate alan Baekhyun’du. Öfkeli adamla karşılaşmamaya çalışan hamile genç adam kütüphanede kendini meşgul edip sayısız kitap karıştırıyordu.

Yastıklar ve battaniyeyle çevrili güvenli yuvasında minderlere sokulmuştu. Odanın önünden gelen ayak sesleriyle gerildi. Hızlıca kitabını bırakarak yanına döndü ve gözlerini kapattı.

Aptalca olduğunu biliyordu ama elinde değildi. Öfkeliyken Chanyeol’le yüzleşemedi.

Odanın kapısı cılız bir gıcırtı sesiyle açıldı ve minik adımları duyunca Baekhyun, Jongin olduğunu anlamıştı.

“Baehyunnie,” diye fısıldadı çocuk. “Uyuyor musun?”

Baekhyun tepki vermedi ve gözlerini kapalı tuttu. Kararını doğru verdiği anlaşıldı. Jongin ona seslendikten saniyeler sonra babası odaya girdi. “Baba, Baehyunnie uyuyormuş,” diye fısıldadı Jongin.

“O zaman bırakalım uyusun.” Adam sessizce söyledi. “Akşam yemeğini masaya bırakabiliriz.”

“Peki,” dedi Nini. “Yemekten sonra köpeklerle dışarı çıkabilir miyiz?”

“Olur,” dedi adam. “Ama döndüğümüzde yıkanıp dişlerini fırçalayacaksın.”

“Tamam, tamam.”

Kütüphanenin kapısı kapandığında Baekhyun nefesini verdi. Gözlerini açarak doğruldu. Başparmağını dişleyerek gitse mi gitmese mi diye düşünüyordu ama sonunda kütüphanede biraz daha kalmaya karar verdi.

Kitap okumaya geri döndüğünde farkına varmadan odada üç saat daha kalmıştı. Karnının yüksek sesle guruldaması ve aç olduğu için gelen bulantısı onu okumaktan alıkoymuştu sadece.

Yanına kitabını alarak mutfağa gitti Baekhyun. Işıkları açarak masaya ilerledi ve üzerinde adı yazılı olan kapalı tabağın kapağını açtı.

Yemeği ısıttıktan sonra masaya oturan Baekhyun burnunu kırıştırdı. Çok fazla sebze vardı. Izgara tavuğun yanında patates püresi, bebe havuç, bezelye ve mısır olduğunu gördü.

Tavuğu bitirip kalan püreyi kenara toplayan Baekhyun sebzelerini dürtmeye başladı.

“Silah tutabileceğini düşünen birisi sebzelerini de yemeli, sence de öyle değil mi?”

Yerinde sıçrayan Baekhyun çatalını düşürdü. Başını kaldırdı ve Chanyeol’ün kapıya yaslandığını gördü.

“Haydi ama o kadar da çok değil. Hepsini ye.”

Baekhyun dudak büzerek başını salladı ve çatalını aldı. Onu strese sokarak mafya baronu gitmemişti ve masaya oturmuştu.

“Akşam yemeğini atlayıp uyuyor numarası yapacak kadar çok mu korkuyorsun azarlanmaktan?”

Genç kızardı ve başını eğdi. “Ö-Özür dilerim,” diye mırıldandı. Chanyeol’ün gözlerine baktı. “Luhan’a kızma. H-Hepsi benim fikrimdi.”

“Neden?”

“Uzak mesafeden b-birisine don diye b-bağırmamamı söylemiştin.”

“Doğru. Onlar benim sözlerimdi.”

“E-Evet.” Baek başını salladı. “Ana b-bir silah tutmayı bile bilmiyorken birisini n-nasıl etkileyeceğim?”

Uzun adam derin nefes aldı. “Yapman gerekeni yap,” dedi Baekhyun’u şaşırtarak. “Ama bir şeyi belirteyim. Benim gözetimim altında bir silaha asla elini bile sürmeyeceksin.”

“T-Tamam.”

“Pekâlâ,” dedi Chanyeol ve sandalyesinden kalktı. “Şimdi yemeğini bitir. Sebzeleri atmayı aklından bile geçirme, anlarım.”

Baekhyun hımlayarak başını salladı. Evet, Chanyeol’ün anlayacağına emindi. Öğleden sonrasını ve basıldıklarını hatırlayınca adamın arkasından seslendi Baek. “Luhan değil de ben olduğumu n-nasıl anladın?” Chanyeol arkasını dönünce sordu.

“Benim her yerde gözüm ve kulağım var,” diye cevapladı. “Aklıma gelmişken, birisinin dizini hedef aldığında daha aşağıyı hedef aldı. Silahın geri tepmesi mermiyi havaya kaldıracak, o yüzden hedeften biraz yukarıya isabet edecektir. Dizin altında bir noktaya odaklanırsan vurma şansın artacaktır. Bir dahaki sefere dene.”

“D-Denerim.” Baek kekeledi, Chanyeol’ün ona ateş etme konusunda ipucu verdiğine inanamıyordu. “T-Teşekkür ederim.”

Adam sonunda gittiğinde Baekhyun akşam yemeğini bitirdi ve bodruma indi. Sehun onu muayene etmek istemişti ve saat geç olmasına rağmen ofisinde mi diye bakmaya karar vermişti.

Tam kapalı olmayan kapıyı tıklattı ve başını içeri uzattı. “Oh selam.” Sedyede yatan Luhan karşıladı onu.

“Selam,” Baek Çinliye gülümsedi. “Dikişlerini mi aldırıyorsun?”

“Sonunda,” kutlama yapıyordu nişancı.

“Kıpırdama.” Sehun boynundan bakışlarını çekmeden hırladı. “Yemin ederim Jongin dikişlerini alırken bu kadar kıpır kıpır değildi.”

Luhan gözlerini devirdi ve Baek avucuna kıkırdadı. “Gideyim mi o zaman?”

“Hayır, hayır,” dedi hemşire. “Otur. Burada işim bitince bacaklarına bakacağım.”

Baek başını sallayarak büyük sandalyeye oturdu ve geriye yaslandı. “Ceza aldın mı?” diye sordu Luhan’a.

“Eh işte,” dedi Çinli. “Kıçıma tekme yedim ama bu kadardı. Bakalım daha ne gelecek.”

“Bana ne yapmam gerektiğini söyledi,” dedi Baekhyun. “Ve daha düzgün nişan almam için ipucu verdi.”

Sehun başını kaldırdı. “Ne?” diye soludu. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet.”

Luhan hımladı. “Sanırım sana öğretmenin aslında iyi bir fikir olacağı sonucuna varmış.”

“Nasıl anladığını merak ediyorum.”

“Ben de,” dedi Sehun. “Atış yerinde kamera var mı?”

“Hayır,” dedi Luhan. “Sadece evin dışında kameralar var.”

“Belki de Baek’in kullandığı mankeni buldu.”

“Sanmam. Diğer mankenlerin arkasına sakladım ve karıştıracak bir adam değil. Bir yerde mermi ya da yerde gereksiz mermi deliği bulduğuna eminim. Yemin ederim bu adamda şahin gözleri var.”

Sehun iç çekti. “En azından hayattayız. Ödüm koptu.”

Baekhyun hımladı. “Benim de.”

“Onun bu yönünü bilmiyorsunuz ama Chanyeol aslında yufka yürekli olabilir,” dedi Luhan. “Diğer insanlar gibi o da sevgiyi sever.”

“Çoğu zamanki ciddiyetine bakılırsa inanması çok zor,” diye yorum yaptı Sehun.

“A-Ama Jongin'in yanındayken çok farklı,” dedi Baek.

“Doğru.” Hemşire hımladı. “Ama Jongin onun oğlu. Tabii ki Jongin'in yanında farklı yönünü gösterecektir. Birisine sevgi ve şefkat beslediğinde onu saklayamazsın.”

Luhan güldü. “Nesin sen, aşk uzmanı mı?”

“Keşke,” dedi Sehun. “O zaman aldatılmazdım.”

Baek şok olmuştu. “Olamaz, bunu duyduğuma çok üzüldüm.”

“Sorun değil,” Sehun gülümsedi. “Aştım artık.”

“Merak ediyorum,” dedi Luhan. “Kız seni neden aldattı?”

“Öncelikle o bir erkekti,” diye düzeltti hemşire. “İkinci olarak bilmiyorum. Sanırım benden bıktı. İşimle çok meşguldüm ve ona ayıracak zamanım yoktu.”

Çinli hımladı. “O zaman onun yanındayım ben.”

Sehun kaş çattı. “Senden gerçekten nefret ediyorum.”

Luhan dudaklarını büzüp öpücük sesleri çıkartırken Baekhyun güldü.

“Kıçımı öp.” Sehun homurdandı.

“Parasını ver, yaparım.”

“Paraya o kadar mı ihtiyacın var?”

“Tatlım, sen hiç kuşkusuz çekici bir adamsın ve güzel bir kıçın var ama para her zaman daha iyidir, o yüzden kıçını öpmemi istiyorsan bana ödeme yap.”

“Sanırım kıçımı bedava öpmen için yeterince şey yaptım senin için.”

“Ne gibi? Dikiş dikmek mi? Onun için ödemeni aldın, siktir ol.”

Baekhyun dudaklarındaki gülümsemeyle onların atışmasını izliyordu ama kavgalarına onu sokmaya çalıştıklarında ellerini havaya kaldırdı. “Ben tarafsızım,” dedi. “İkinizi de eşit seviyorum.”

Luhan iç çekti. “Sanırım bununla yaşamak zorundayız.”

Sehun başını sallayarak son dikişi aldıktan sonra Luhan’dan ayrıldı. “Pekâlâ, sen tamamsın. Böyle mi bırakayım yoksa kapatmamı ister misin?”

“Kötü görünüyor mu?”

“Bana göre iyi görünüyor.”

“Baek, sence?”

Luhan’a yaklaşarak boynuna baktı Baekhyun. Yarası iyileşmişti ve Sehun yarayı temizlemişti ama hâlâ kanlı, kırmızı izleri belliydi. “Sanırım iyi. Hâlâ kötü görünüyor ama.”

Çinli iç çekti. “O zaman kapat. Basit bir yara olmadıkça Nini’nin bunu görmemesi gerekiyor.”

“Pekâlâ,” dedi hemşire ve sargı bezine uzandı. “Hemşire çocuk yara bantları isteği alıyor. Özel bir isteğiniz var mı?”

“Oh evet, lütfen.” Luhan onun küstah yorumuna karşılık verdi. “Yavru ördekli olandan istiyorum.”

“Mükemmel bir seçim.”

Sehun yavru ördekli kare yara bandını kaldırınca ve Luhan’ın ağzı açık kalınca Baekhyun kahkahasını tutmaya çalışırken elini ağzına bastırdı. “Şaka yapıyorsun, değil mi?”

“Ne var, sen istedin.” Sehun kıs kıs güldü. “Haydi ya, çok tatlı ve Jongin bayılacak.”

“Önce pembe kalpli ve şimdi de bu.” Sehun yara bandını yapıştırırken başını kaldırarak mırıldandı nişancı. “Zor kazandığım imajım mahvoluyor.”

“Ne imajı?” Sehun alay etti. “İnsanlara ateş etmek bir yetenek değildir.”

“Kim Seungho’nun kim olduğunu biliyor musun?”

“Evet, biliyorum.” Hemşire başını salladı. “Yozlaşmış bir politikacıydı.”

“Aynen, öyleydi. Nasıl öldüğünü biliyor musun?”

Sehun hımladı. “Hatırladığım kadarıyla kafasından vurulmuştu. Gerçi kimse nasıl olduğunu bilmiyordu çünkü evinden kaybolmuştu ve güvenlik kameraları üst kattaki evine giren kimseyi çekmemişti.”

“Koltuğunda oturmuş porno izliyordu,” dedi Luhan.”

Baekhyun bunu duyunca kızardı.

“Sadece bornoz giyiyordu. Gözleri ekrana kilitli olduğu için hedef alması kolaydı.”

Sehun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “B-Bekle. Onu sen mi öldürdün? Ama n-nasıl? Yaşadığı ev nehrin karşısındaydı. Etrafta başka bina yoktu.”

“Ama sadece 976 metre ileride bir köprü vardı. Demirin en üstü onun oturma odası pencereleriyle aynı yükseklikteydi.”

Sehun yutkundu. “Onu o mesafeden mi vurdun?”

“Dediğim gibi kolay oldu. Sabit oturuyordu, iyi bir pornoydu sanırım.”

“Onu neden öldürdün?” Baekhyun dikkatle sordu.

“Chanyeol’ün emriydi.”

“Yozlaşmış olduğu için mi?”

“Chanyeol onu umursadı.”

“Ama o zaman neden?” bu sefer Sehun sordu. “Ne yaptı?”

“Kyungsoo'ya elini sürdü,” dedi Luhan. “Bir bağış gecesinde Kyungsoo'yu etkilemeye çalıştı, işe yaramadı tabii ki ve istediğini alamadığı için onu taciz etmeye başladı. Kyungsoo sert bir adamdı, kendini nasıl savunacağını biliyordu ve adama haddini bildirmişti ancak Kyungsoo'ya dokunmak bile Kim’in ölüm fermanı oldu.” Nişancı durakladı. “Bizim toplumumuzdaki insanlar bir şeyi iyi bilir. Anka için özel olan birisine el sürersen ölürsün.”

“Chanyeol neden kendisi yapmadı? Bunu yapabilecek düzeyde, değil mi?”

“Öyle,” dedi Luhan. “Ama o yapsaydı, çok kan dökülürdü. Bu temiz bir ölümdü ve Kim’in karısı kocasının parçalandığı görüntüsüyle karşılaşmamış oldu.”

Sehun ve Baekhyun titredi. “Sanırım artık onun düşmanı olmak istemediğimi iyi biliyorum,” dedi hemşire. “Senin de. Onu o mesafeden vurmak oldukça etkileyici.”

“Sana özel olduğumu söylemiştim.” Luhan sırıttı ve sedyeden kalktı. “Pekâlâ, Baek. Senin sıran. Ben gideyim mi?”

“Neden kalacaksın ki?” Sehun bir kaşını kaldırarak sordu.

“Yapacak bir şey yok. Jaebum ve Kisun buradalar. Sadece beyzboldan bahsediyorlar ve ben beyzboldan nefret ediyorum. Onları dinlemektense sizin yanınızda olmayı tercih ederim.”

“Oh teşekkür ederim, çok duygulandım.” Sehun alay etti. “Aman neyse. Baek için sorun değilse kalabilirsin.”

“Hiç sorun değil,” dedi Baek ve Çinliye kocaman gülümsedi.

Luhan da ona gülümsedi ve Sehun’un sandalyesine oturdu.

“Pekâlâ,” dedi Sehun. “Bacaklarına bir bakayım.”

“Şortumu çıkartayım mı?” diye sordu Baek.

“Gerek yok, biraz kaldır yeter.”

“Baek, uzun pantolonlar giymelisin. Evin sıcak olduğunu biliyorum ama kış mevsimindeyiz.” Dedi Luhan.

“Biliyorum,” dedi Baek. Sehun iki sargıyı çıkartırken baldırlarına baktı. “Ama kumaşın t-tenimdeki h-hissi—“

“Acıtıyor mu?” Sehun genç olana bakarak sordu. Baek başını sallayınca gülümsedi. “Zamanla iyileşecek, göreceksin. Bir gün artık hissetmeyeceksin.”

Hemşire, Baekhyun’un çektiği acıyı anlayamıyordu ama elinden geleni yapıyordu. Luhan, Baekhyun’un uzun pantolon giymesi gerektiğini söylerken haklıydı ancak genci zorlamak istemiyordu. Baekhyun pantolonun acıttığını söylediğinde fiziksel acıdan bahsetmediğini biliyordu. Hayalet ağrıydı, beyninin ona oynadığı bir oyundu ve baldırının üzerindeki yaranın sürekli sızlayıp yandığını düşündürüyordu.

Baekhyun dışarıya çıktığı birkaç sefer hariç hep şort giyiyordu. Kendine zarar verdiği ilk günden beri ya şort giyiyordu ya da hiç pantolon giymiyordu. Şort ya da bol kapüşonlular olsun, kıyafetleri hep izlerini saklayacak kadar uzundu ama yürüdüğünde ya da hareket ettiğinde tenine dokunmayacağı kadar büyüktü.

Baekhyun, Sehun’un yaralarına pansuman yapmasını izliyordu. “Kötü mü?”

“Pek değil.” Hemşire gülümsedi. “Üç-dört güne tamamen iyileşir.”

“T-Tamam.”

Yaralarını yeni sargı bezleriyle kapatan Sehun, Baekhyun’un şortunu indirdi. “Pekâlâ, bitirdik,” dedi. “Uzanmak ister misin?”

“Oh, bebeğe de mi bakacaksın?” diye sordu Luhan. Sehun başını sallayınca ayaklandı. Baekhyun’un kalbinin altındaki minik insanı görmek için sabırsızlanan Luhan sedyenin kenarına oturdu.

Sehun ışıkları loşlaştırarak ultrasonu başlattı. “Ah, işte burada.”

Baekhyun’un dudakları minik, hareket eden noktaya bakarken kıvrıldı. “Büyümüş mü?”

“Neye bakıyorsunuz?” diye sordu Luhan. “Nereye bakacağımı bilmiyorum.”

Sehun gözlerini devirdi ve ekranı gösterdi. “Şuraya, bebek işte,” dedi. “Evet, büyümüş. Açıkçası biraz çok.”

Hamile genç memnuniyetle hımladı. “Ne kadar büyük şu anda?” Luhan sordu.

“1,5 cm kadar.”

“Ah, tam bir dev.” Nişancı şakalaştı.

“Ondan daha büyük görünüyor,” dedi Baek.

“Aynen,” dedi Sehun. “Ama yirminci haftaya kadar başıyla poposu arasını ölçüyoruz.”

“Ah anladım.” Çinli mırıldandı. “Baek kaç haftalık?”

“Bir hafta sonra dokuzuncu haftaya girecek.”

Başını yana yatıran Luhan hımladı. “Ona göre Baekhyun’un büyük bir göbeği var,” diye yorum yaptı.

“Göbek sensin,” diye mırıldandı Sehun. “O küçük bir göbekten fazlası ve Baekhyun’un minicik olduğunu unutmamalısın.”

“Tamam, evet, sanırım nedeni bu. Bu bebeğin sana kilo aldırması çok güzel. Buraya geldiğinde çok zayıftın.”

Baekhyun kızardı. O da fark etmişti. Yanakları tombullaşmıştı, baldırları kalınlaşmıştı ve kalçası öncekinden daha yuvarlaktı. “Kaç k-kilo aldığıma bakabilir miyim?”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı ve ekrandan bakışlarını çevirdi. “Neden?” diye sordu. “Baek, şişmanladığını falan düşüneceksen, hemen kes. Şişman ya da tombul falan değilsin. Her hamile gibi doğru miktarda sağlıklı kilolar alıyorsun.”

“E-Evet. Ama biliyorsun bazen çok kilo alanlar oluyor.”

“Tamam,” dedi hemşire. “Sana bir şey diyeyim. Böyle durumlarda bedenin değişiyor ve evet, hamileyken normalde olmadığından kilo alman olağan bir şey. Ama dikkatli bir diyet ve egzersizle, sana bir şey olmayacak. Aldığın kilolar sadece bebeğe gidecek ve bebek doğduğunda amniyotik sıvı, plasenta vs. ile gidecek. Aşırı kilo alanlar başka bir şey yapamayacaklarını düşünenler ve tembelleşenlerdir.”

“Hiç anlayamayacağım.” Luhan araya girdi. “Bazıları bacağını kaybetmiş gibi falan davranmaya başlıyor.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Evet, bazıları aşırı abartıyor.”

“Gelecekte bir bebeğin olmasını istiyor musun?” Baekhyun öylesine sordu.

“Evet,” dedi Sehun. “Bir sonraki partnerimin bana inanmasını dilemem gerekecek sanırım.”

“Ya sen?”

Luhan yüzünü buruşturdu. “Sanırım hayır. Ben ilişki adamı değilim. Yani, geçmişte neler olduğunu biliyorsun.”

Sehun anlamayarak kaşlarını çatarken Baek üzülerek dudaklarını büzdü. “Ben bir gün doğru insanla karşılaşacağına inanıyorum.”

Çinli adam gülümsedi. “Çok düşüncelisin, teşekkür ederim. Bu kadar şanslı olursam, bunu ilk bilen sen olacaksın,” dedi. “Ama senin bebeğine dönelim. Kız mı erkek mi olduğunu ne zaman öğrenebileceğiz?”

“Sen neden öğrenmek istiyorsun?”

“Ne kadar erken öğrenirsem o kadar erken dışarı çıkıp küçük şeftaliye sevimli şeyler alabilirim. Luhan amcası hazırlıklı olmayı seviyor.”

Sehun bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Luhan amca?”

“Evet, ne o, beğenemedin mi?”

“Bazen çok tuhaf oluyorsun,” diye mırıldandı hemşire. “Ayrıca Baek cinsiyeti öğrenmek istiyorsa, 22 haftalık olana kadar beklemek zorundayız.”

“Öğrenmek istiyorsun, değil mi?” Luhan, Baekhyun’a bakarak sordu.

“Şey, sanırım evet.” Hamile genç mırıldandı. “Böylece kıyafet falan almak kolay olur, değil mi?”

“Tanrım, inşallah kızdır. Minik bir prenses.” Luhan resmen cıvıldadı. “Ona alabileceğimiz minik, sevimli elbiseleri düşünsene. Baek’in genlerini taşıdığı için çok güzel olacaktır.”

“Ya Chanyeol’e benzerse?” diye sordu Sehun.

“O zaman da güzel olacaktır. Chanyeol sonuçta güzel bir adam.”

Baekhyun hımladı ve mafya baronunun yüzü aklına gelince deli gibi kızardı.

“Bak, minik Baekhyunnie’miz de doğruluyor.” Luhan cıvıldadı. “Ah, keşke ben de böyle âşık olsaydım.”

Utanan Baek yüzünü ellerinin arasına sakladı ve inledi.

Sehun hafifçe kıkırdadı ve peçete alarak Baekhyun’un karnını sildi. “Bu sefer iki resim çıkartayım mı?”

Parmaklarının arasından bakarak başını salladı Baekhyun. “Evet, lütfen.”

“Ona sen mi vermek istersin yoksa ben vereyim mi?” diye sordu Luhan.

“Şey, b-ben veririm.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Baekhyun, Sehun’un ofisinden çıkıp yatağına döndüğünde saat geç olmuştu. Büyük, tahta kapının arkasındaki odanın karanlık olmasını bekliyordu, o yüzden koridoru aydınlatan ışık yandığını görünce şaşırmıştı.

Gelişi dikkat çekmişti. “Baekhyun?”

“E-Efendim?” Baek yerinde dondu.

“Bir dakika buraya gelir misin?”

İki ultrason resmini sıkıca tutarak Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün ofisine ilerledi. Adam masasında oturuyordu ve içeri girince başını kaldırıp ona baktı. “N-Ne oldu?”

Chanyeol gülümseyerek oturmasını işaret etti. “Dr. Kim hakkında,” diye cevapladı.

Baekhyun otururken yutkundu.

“Dr. Kim seninle buluşmak ve geçen seansta olanlar hakkında konuşmak istiyor.” Açıkladı Chanyeol. “Ev dışında buluşmayı istiyor.”

“O-Ofisinde mi?”

“Hayır, seninle doğal bir ortamda buluşmak istiyor. Kafe falan gibi bir yerde.”

“Oh, tamam.”

“Onunla yarın buluşmak ister misin diye sormamı istedi,” dedi Chanyeol.

“Şey, e-evet. Olur.”

“Harika, ona haber vereceğim. Yarın öğleden sonra gideriz.”

Baekhyun başını salladı ve hımladı.

“Neredeydin? Saat çok geç olmuş.”

“Oh, Luhan ve Sehun’la k-konuşurduk, zamanı f-fark etmemişim.”

“Sehun yaralarına baktı mı?”

“E-Evet. B-bu ve şey—“ Baekhyun gergince ayağa kalktı ve ultrasonların birisini masaya bıraktı. “Sehun b-bana iki tane verdi. Yani, şey, i-istersen birisi s-senin için.”

Chanyeol resme uzanarak eline aldı. “Çok minnettar oldum. Teşekkür ederim.” Gülümsedi.

Baekhyun da gülümsedi, uzun adama pembe dudaklarının hafif kıvrılmasını sunmuştu. “Şey, ben yatayım a-artık. Geç oldu. İyi g-geceler.”

“İyi geceler.”

Chanyeol gencin ofisinden ayrılmasını izledi ve gözden kaybolunca homurdandı. Baekhyun’un yanında bu kadar gerilmesinden gerçekten nefret ediyordu ama nasıl değiştireceğini bilmiyordu.

Baekhyun banyoya gidince ofisinden çıktı ve ultrason resmini yanına alarak mutfağa indi.

Kendisine bir şişe bira kaparak masaya oturdu ve resmi incelemeye başladı.

“Oh, şuna bakın hele. Minik şeftalimiz seni gülümsetiyor.”

Siyah beyaz resimden kafasını kaldıran Chanyeol nişancının sırıtışıyla karşılaştı. “Ne yapmam gerekiyor? Kaş mı çatayım?”

“Ne demek istediğimi iyi biliyorsun.” Luhan masaya oturarak konuştu. “Isınmaya başladın, ha?”

“Sonuçta benim çocuğum.”

Luhan başını iki yana sallayarak kıkırdadı. “Ya Baek? Ona da ısınmaya başladın mı?”

İç çekerek birasını eline aldı. “Onu yanımda nasıl rahatlatabilirim? Ben etraftayken utanmasından nefret ediyorum.”

“Sana demiştim, kendin ol.”

“Ama ben kendimim.”

“Saçmalık,” Luhan homurdandı. “Onunla konuşurken kendini görmelisin. Güzel kıçına sopa sokmuşlar gibisin.”

“Çok komik,” Chanyeol kaşlarını çatarak söyledi.

“Ciddiyim, Yeol. Daha rahat ve açık ol. Ona bana ya da Kyungsoo'ya davrandığın gibi davran. Sana ısınmasını istiyorsan, taktığın maskeden kurtulmalısın.”

“Maske değil, ben böyleyim.”

“Dokunulmaz, ulaşılmaz ve gizemli. Bu sen değilsin. Anka bu. Ve Baek Anka’ya âşık olmadı.”

Chanyeol yutkundu. “B-Biliyorsun—“

“Lütfen ya, kör birisi bile sana âşık olduğunu görebilir,” dedi Luhan. “Kıçını kaldırıp harekete geçmenin zamanı geldi.”

Uzun adam homurdandı. “Ama nasıl?”

“Dr. Kim’le görüşmeye ne zaman götüreceksin onu?”

“Yarın.”

“Harika. Ondan sonra onu yemeğe çıkar. Onu daha yakından tanımak için zaman ayır. Tanrı aşkına, işten ya da işle alakalı hiçbir şeyden bahsetme.”

“Senden tavsiye aldığıma inanamıyorum.”

Luhan hıhladı. “Dinlesen iyi edersin. Zavallı çocuğun hak ettiğini elde etmesinin zamanı geldi. Sürekli senin arkandan bakmasını izlemek acı veriyor.”

“Onunla ne zamandan beri bu kadar yakınsın?”

“O ve ben benzer geçmişe sahibiz, değil mi? Ayrıca benden o kadar küçük değil. Sanırım yaşımız bizi daha da yakınlaştırdı.”

“Sen öyle diyorsan.” Chanyeol hımladı. “Küstahlığınla onu çok fazla etkileme sakın. Sen ve Sehun yetiyorsunuz.”

“Hemşire çocuk sana karşı küstah mı davranıyor?”

“Henüz değil ama senin kadar küstah. Gerçekleşmesinin uzun sürmeyeceğini düşünüyorum.”

Luhan güldü. “Oğlunun sana küstahça davrandığını görmeyi çok istiyorum.”

“Davranmayacak.”

“Davranacak.” Luhan karşı çıktı. “Kyungsoo'nun keskin bir dili vardı. Eminim Jongin ona çekmiştir. Bekle de gör. Kanında var.”

“Baş edemeyeceğim bir şey değil.” Chanyeol omuz silkerek söyledi. “Yani sonuçta her gün hayatta kalıyorum.”

“Hıh, acımasızcaydı bu.”

“Ama gerçek.”

Luhan yüzünü buruşturarak ona dil çıkardı. Chanyeol çocuksu hareketine güldü. “Yani onu yemeğe çıkarmamı öneriyorsun. Sence ona Sehun’un diyet kuralını azıcık bozacak bir yemek ısmarlayayım mı?”

“Evet,” Luhan gülümsedi. “Dudaklarım mühürlü. Baekhyun’u mutlu edecek her şeyi yap.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Baekhyun gergindi ama Dr. Kim’le buluşmak beklediğinden daha iyisi olmuştu. Psikolog olanlar için özür dilemişti ve Baekhyun ona kızamıyordu. Kötü anılarını tetikleyecek başka olayları engellemek için daha açık olacağına söz verdi.

Gelecek cumartesi günü Chanyeol’ün evinde bir seans daha yapmaya karar verdiler ve vedalaşıp ayrıldıklarında Baekhyun rahatlamış hissediyordu.

“Eve gitmeden önce bir şeyler yiyelim mi?”

Baekhyun başını salladı ve utangaçça gülümsedi.

“Gideceğimiz yeri sen seç,” dedi mafya baronu. “Sen nereye istersen oraya gideceğiz.”

“Şey, ben m-makarnayı çok seviyorum.”

“İtalyan restoranı o zaman.” Adam gülümsedi. “İyi bir yer biliyorum.”

“P-Pahalı mı?”

“Evet, ama—“ Baekhyun’un gerildiğini görünce durakladı Chanyeol. “Güzel makarna ve dondurması olan iyi bir taverna bulacağımıza eminim.”

Genç olanın yüzü hemen parladı ve hevesle başını salladı.

“Pekâlâ, gidelim o zaman.”

Onlar küçük bir tavernada yemek yerken kar fırtınası çıkmıştı.

“Ah, çok yoğun kar yağıyor.” Baekhyun Galeto’sunu kaşıklarken söyledi. “Jongin çok—“ Chanyeol’ün telefonu çalınca sustu.

“Pardon,” dedi mafya baronu ve telefonunu cebinden çıkardı. “Ah, Luhan arıyor.”

Buzlu tatlısını sessizce yerken Chanyeol’ün Luhan’ın dediklerine kafa sallamasını izliyordu. Derin iç çekişiyle kaşlarını merakla havaya kaldırdı. “Pekâlâ. Lütfen her yeri kilitleyin ve Jongin'in dokuzdan önce yatmasını sağlayın. Yarın görüşürüz.”

“Yarın görüşürüz mü?” Chanyeol telefonu masaya koyunca sordu Baek. “Sorun ne?”

“Polis yolları kapatmış. Tipiden dolayı birkaç ağaç devrilmiş. Ağaçları kaldırmanın gece boyu süreceğini söylüyorlarmış.”

“Eve gidemeyecek miyiz?”

“Hayır, geceyi bir otelde geçirmemiz gerekiyor.”

“Ah, anladım. Jongin i-iyi olacak mı?”

“Olur, merak etme.” Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “Sehun’un yatağını esir almış bile. Sevgi Dolu Ayıcıklarını onunla paylaşacağı için çok heyecanlıymış.”

Baekhyun gülümsedi. “Çok iyi. Çok kolay bir çocuk, değil mi? Başka yerlerde uyumaktan ya da evde diğerleriyle yalnız kalmaktan korkmuyor.”

Adam başını salladı. “Sanırım buna alıştığı için öyle. Farklısını öğrenmedi hiç. Kyungsoo ona olağandışı ailemizin her bir üyesine değer vermeyi öğretti.”

“K-Kyungsoo ve Nini’nin evde y-yaşamadıklarını söylediler.”

“Evet, onları korumak içindi. Bizim toplumda yaygın bir şeydir. Eş ve çocuklar başka yerde yaşarlar.”

“Şey b-ben—“ Baekhyun tatlısına baktı. “B-Ben de başka yerde y-yaşamak zorunda mıyım?”

“İstemezsen hayır.”

Kelimeleri Baekhyun’u hemen rahatlattı. Başını kaldırarak hafifçe gülümsedi.

Chanyeol gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. “Pekâlâ, ye yoksa dondurman eriyecek. Sen bitirince kalacak yer bulalım.”

Chanyeol’ün bulduğu yer Baekhyun’un ağzını açık bırakmıştı. ‘The Royal Palace’ etkileyici giriş kapısının üzerinde altın harflerle parlıyordu ve otel kesinlikle isminin hakkını veriyordu. Her şey mükemmeldi. Kocaman bir avize cilalanmış mermer zemini parlatıyordu ve iyi giyimli personel büyük resepsiyona vardıklarında onları eğilerek selamladı.

“Hoş geldiniz, Bay Park.” Chanyeol selamlandı ve Baekhyun’u nedense hiç şaşırtmadı. “Sizi yeniden görmek çok güzel. İki kişilik bir oda mı?”

“Bu gece için, evet.” Chanyeol başını salladı. “Hava bizi dışarıda kalmaya zorladı.”

“Ah, yalnız değilsiniz.” Resepsiyondaki kadın söyledi. “Korkunç bir tipi var. Metro ve hava yolu trafiği kapandı.” Bilgisayara bir şeyler girerken onları bilgilendiriyordu. “Her zamanki oda mı?”

“Lütfen.”

“Pekâlâ.” Kadın gülümsedi. “Bir kart yeterli mi?”

“Evet,” dedi mafya baronu ve kadının uzattığı kartı aldı.

“Size evimizde iyi bir gece geçirmenizi diliyorum,” dedi kadın. “Bir ihtiyacınız olursa, resepsiyonu aramanız yeter.”

“Çok teşekkürler.”

Baekhyun kadına gülümsedi ve Chanyeol onu asansörlere çekiştirirken başını eğerek selamladı. “Buraya s-sık sık gelir misin?”

“Ara sıra. En güvenlikli oteldir.”

Baekhyun hımlayarak başını salladı. En üst katta koridordan çıkan uzun adamın arkasından ilerliyordu. Oda, Baekhyun artık Chanyeol’ün normalde kullandığını öğrenmişti, büyüleyiciydi. Hamile genç önce nereye bakacağını bilemiyordu.

Odanın ortasında yanan bir şömine vardı ve odayı ikiye bölüyordu. Ön tarafında kocaman bir koltuk ve duvarı kaplayan büyük ekran televizyon olan oturma odası vardı.

Şöminenin arkasında Baekhyun’un içindeki çocuğun zıplamak istediği kocaman bir yatağın olduğu yatak odası vardı. Bitişik banyo küçük bir havuz kadar büyük olan gömme küvetle vurgulanmıştı.

Büyük pencerelerin arkasında bir balkon vardı ve Baekhyun hava mükemmel olsaydı şehrin manzarasının harika olacağını görebiliyordu.

Ayakkabılarını çıkarıp montunu astıktan sonra Baekhyun boynundaki atkısını da çıkardı ve kendini yatağa bıraktı. Kıkırdayarak yumuşak yatakta yuvarlanıyor.” Çok güzel kokuyor.”

Mafya baronu gülümsedi ama Baekhyun oflayarak doğrulunca kaşlarını çattı. “İyi misin?” yatağa yaklaşarak sordu.

“Evet.” Baek başını salladı. “Biraz hızlı doğruldum.”

“Sana biraz su getireyim.”

Chanyeol dönünce yanına oturdu ve Baekhyun dikkatle bardağı aldı. “Teşekkür ederim.”

“Daha iyi misin?” diye sordu Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’un uzattığı bardağı bıraktı.

“E-Evet.”

Bakıştılar ve Chanyeol bir şey demeden kendisine baktığı için Baekhyun kızarmıştı.

Mafya baronunun bakışları genç olanın yumuşak kahvelerinden hafif aralık, pembe dudaklarına kaydı. Gözleri Baekhyun’un ağzının kenarında tenini süsleyen bene takılı kalmıştı ve çok yavaşça öpücük için eğildi.

Chanyeol onu kendine çekmek için kolunu doladığında Baekhyun’un kalbi bir volkan gibi patladı ve tüm bedenine sıcaklık yayıldı. Elleri adamın göğsünü buldu ve parmakları kaybetmekten korkarcasına gömleğin kumaşına tutundu.

Chanyeol yeniden geri çekilince dudaklarından bir iç çekiş döküldü. “Isınmak için bir duş al.” Adam dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı. “Ben sana giyinecek bir şeyler getireceğim.”

Chanyeol gittikten sonra banyoya geçerken Baekhyun’un kalbi hâlâ hızlı atıyordu ve bacakları titriyordu. Yanakları yanıyordu ve dudaklarında adamın tadı vardı hâlâ.

Kıyafetlerini çıkartan hamile genç küvetin bir sürü düğmesiyle uğraşmaya başladı. Dakikalar geçmesine rağmen küveti nasıl açacağını bulamayan Baek sızlandı ve bornozlardan birisini alarak yatağa ilerledi.

Chanyeol elindeki kâğıt torbayla ona bakarken kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Hemen bitti mi?”

Kızaran Baek dudaklarını büzdü ve bakışlarını kaçırdı. “Suyu nasıl açacağımı b-bulamadım.”

Kahkaha atan mafya baronu dönüp banyoya gitti. Saniyeler sonra su sesi duyulabiliyordu.

Banyoya giren Baekhyun burnunu kırıştırdı. “Çok fazla düğme var.”

“Sana açıklamamı ister misin?”

“Hayır.” Çocuk başını iki yana salladı. “Su sıcak olduğu sürece sorun değil.”

Chanyeol gülümsedi. “Gir bakalım. Bunu buraya bırakıyorum.”

Adam gittiğinde Baekhyun küvete girdi. Lüks bir küvetteki kral gibi hissediyordu ve ellerini sıcak suda hareket ettirirken yumuşak bir sesle hımlıyordu.

Otelin verdiği duş jeli vanilyalıydı ve Chanyeol’ün getirdiği pijamalar rahattı. Baekhyun banyodan çıkarken kumaşı koklamaktan kendini alamıyordu.

“Bir sorun mu var?”

“Yok,” dedi. “Çok güzel kokuyor.”

Sonunda başını kaldırdığında Baekhyun’un nefesi kesildi. Chanyeol sadece altı giyinik halde yatağın kenarında oturuyordu. Alnına yapışan ıslak saçlarıyla kordonunu bağlıyordu.

“D-Duş mu aldın?”

“Ah evet. Orada bir duşakabin var.” Adam kordonu bağlayarak söyledi.

“B-Bana söyleseydin, küveti s-sonra kullanırdım.”

“Sorun değil. Banyo keyfini pek sevmem zaten. Duşlar bana yetiyor.”

Chanyeol yerinden kalkınca Baekhyun adamın kaslı göğsüne bakmaktan kendini alamadı.

“İstediğin ya da ihtiyacın olan bir şey var mı?”

“Ah, şey.” Adamın gözlerine bakarken kızardı Baekhyun. “H-Hayır?”

“Pekâlâ, söylemen yeter. Resepsiyonu ararız.”

“Ah, t-tamam. Ama bir şey yok.” Baek kekeledi, utandığını hissediyordu. Chanyeol’ün çıplak göğsüne bakarken fark etmemesine imkân yoktu.

“Saat o kadar geç değil. Film izlemek ister misin?”

“Olur.”

Chanyeol film listesini gösterirken Baekhyun beğenemiyordu. Adam ilgiyle hımlayınca Baekhyun hemen o filmi izlemelerini önermişti.

Ne filmi olduğunu bilmiyordu ama en başından anlamalıydı. ‘Günahkâr’ yazan bir filmin kelebekler ve gökkuşakları hakkında olmadığı aşikârdı.

Film çok ilerlememişken Baekhyun terlemeye ve korkudan titremeye başlamıştı. Santim santim Chanyeol’e yaklaştı, ta ki adama resmen yapışana kadar. Çıplak koluna sarılarak yanağını sıcak tene bastırdı ve ekranı kocaman gözlerle izliyordu.

“Oraya n-neden gitti?”

“Başka bir şey izleyelim mi?”

Baekhyun başını iki yana sallamıştı. Ödü kopuyordu ama film o kadar gerilim doluydu ki sonunu görmek istiyordu. Ana karaktere bir şey saldırınca çığlık attı ve gözlerini kapattı.

Oda aniden sessizliğe gömülünce gözlerini açtı. “N-Neden kapattın?”

Mafya baronu ona gülümsedi. “Bu gece kâbus görmeni istemeyiz.”

“Böyle f-filmleri seviyor musun?” Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün kolunu bırakarak sordu ve oturdu.

Adam başını salladı. “Evet, seviyorum. Bu daha çok korku filmiydi. Ben psikolojik-gerilimi daha çok seviyorum. İzlerken karakterlerin hareketlerini düşünmeye sevk ediyor.”

Baekhyun yüzünü buruşturdu. “Çok karmaşık.”

“Gerilim.”

“Korkunç.”

“Öyle mi düşünüyorsun? Ama böyle kitaplar okumuyor musun? Seni ‘ _Cerrah’_ ı okurken gördüm.”

“Oh, o.” Baekhyun’un duyguları kabarmıştı. Chanyeol’ün böyle küçük şeylere dikkat etmesi içini bir hoş etmişti. “Çok i-ilginçti ama kitaplar filmlerden farklı. Bir sahneyi hayal edip etmeyeceğimi seçebiliyorum. Ayrıca müzik filmleri daha ürkütücü kılıyor.”

“Sanırım bu doğru,” dedi adam ve güldü. Baekhyun’dan uzaklaşarak koltuktan kalktı. “Haydi, yatalım.”

Dişlerini fırçalayıp yüzünü yeniden yıkadıktan sonra Baekhyun büyük yatağa girdi. Chanyeol dakikalar sonra ona katıldı ve Baekhyun yanına dönerek uzanan adamı izledi.

“Ne oldu?”

“Ben,” Baek soludu. “Oh, şey, a-acaba…” dudağını ısırdı. “A-Acaba s-sen—“

“Evet?” diye sordu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yutkunarak derin nefes aldı. “A-Acaba beni yeniden ö-öper misin?”

Adamın gözleri şaşırarak kocaman oldu ve Baekhyun böyle bir şey istediği için sızlanacakken Chanyeol ona doğru uzandı. Çenesinden kavrayarak yakına çekti. Hızlanan kalbiyle Baekhyun’un gözleri kapandı ama öpücük gelmedi.

“Öpeceğim,” Chanyeol yeniden gözlerini açınca konuştu. “Bir şartla.”

“N-Neymiş?” Baekhyun dikkatle sordu.

“Adımı söyle.”

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un cevabını beklerken gözlerinin içine bakıyordu.

“C-Chanyeol.” Hamile genç mırıldandı ve derin bir nefes verdi.

Dudakları kavrandığında Baekhyun iç çekti. Az önceki gibi hoş bir sıcaklık bedenini ele geçirmişti.

Mafya baronu öpücüğü bozdu ama dudakları hâlâ birbirine sürtüyordu. “Bir daha söyle.”

“Chanyeol.”


	30. 30.Bölüm

Birisinin başını okşamasının verdiği hoş his Baekhyun’u hımlatıyordu. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak açtı ve sırtüstü döndü.

“Günaydın,” Chanyeol’ün yumuşak gülümsemesiyle karşılandı.

“G-Günaydın.” Kızararak gülümsedi. “Giyinmişsin.” Tamamen iliklenmeyen gömleğini görünce söyledi. “O kadar geç oldu mu?”

“Hayır, dokuzu yeni geçiyor. Ben kahvaltı menüsüne bakmak istedim. Sana bir şeyler sipariş ettim. Onda gelecek.”

“Teşekkür ederim.”

Sonunda Baekhyun doğruldu ve kollarını başının üstünde kaldırdı. Hareketiyle pijaması sıyrılarak göbeğini ortaya çıkardı. Chanyeol’ün gözleri minik şişliğe kaydı ve gülümsemesi Baekhyun’un kalbini tekletti.

Elini karnına götürerek hımladı. “Sehun bir buçuk santim kadar olduğunu söyledi.”

“Ultrason fotoğrafında daha büyük görünüyordu,” dedi mafya baronu.

“Çünkü öyle ama yirminci haftaya kadar sadece başından altına kadar ölçüyorlar.”

“Oh bunu bilmiyordum.”

“Yirmi ikinci haftadan sonra cinsiyeti öğrenilebiliyormuş.”

“Bunu biliyordum,” dedi uzun adam ve kıkırdadı. “Jongin'de otuz ikinci haftaya kadar görememiştik. Doktor cinsiyetini her öğrenmeye kalktığında saklanmıştı.”

Baekhyun kıkırdadı. “Luhan kız olmasını istiyor,” dedi mafya baronuna. “Onu giydirip süsleyecekmiş.”

“Evet, bu tam ona göre.” Chanyeol başını iki yana sallayarak güldü. “O takıma katıldığında Jongin birkaç aylıktı. Kyungsoo eve ne zaman gelse âşık olurdu ve Jongin'e hediyeler ve kıyafetler almaya başlamıştı. Jongin ilk Sevgi Dolu Ayıcık’ınıLuhan’dan aldı. Şu sürekli her yere taşıdığı Masal Ayıcık.”

“Oh, bunu bilmiyordum.”

Mafya baronunun dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. “Sanırım Jongin'inLuhan’ın hayata tutunma ve inanma amacıydı olanlardan—“

“Biliyorum,” Chanyeol duraklayınca söyledi Baek. “Bana o zamanı anlattı.”

“Ah anlıyorum.”

“Merak ettiği ama sormaya cesaret edemediği bir şey var.”

“Onu neden yanıma aldığım mı?”

Baekhyun başını salladı.

Chanyeol kıpırdandı. “Rakibime ateş ederken o da odadaydı. Luhan irkilmedi bile, tepki de göstermedi. Kendisine ne olacağını bilmediğini fark ettiği anda paniklemeye başladı. Ona bakıp durumunu gördüğümde onu yanıma almam gerektiğini anladım. Çok genç ve çaresizdi. Orada kalsaydı er ya da geç babamın ona el süreceğini biliyordum.” Duraklayarak iç çekti.

“Bazı yönlerden bana o yaştaki Kyungsoo'yu hatırlatıyordu. Çetenin içine doğman başına gelebilecek en iyi şeydir. Katılmaya zorlanmaksa en kötüsüdür. Hayatta kalmak için iyi olmalısın. Hoşlarına gitmediği için seni öldürmezler, seni kullanmanın başka yollarını bulurlar. Kyungsoo'nun kilitlendiği, dövüldüğü, işkence edildiği zamanları hatırladım. Luhan’ı öyle gördüğümde—bir deri bir kemik, çaresiz ve yaralı gördüğümde—ona yardım etme ihtiyacı hissettim.”

“Ayrıca seni ağabeyinin çöplüğünde gördüğümde geriye dönüş yaşadım. Luhan o anda tıpkı senin gibi görünüyordu.”

“Özür dilerim.” Baekhyun ellerine bakarak fısıldadı. “Beni uyardığını biliyorum ama dinlemek istemedim.”

Chanyeol başını kaldırınca ona gülümsedi. “Seni suçlayamam yine de. Muhtemelen ben de aynısını yapardım.”

“O-Ona gittiğimi nasıl öğrendin?”

“Takımımda en iyi bilgisayar korsanları var.”

“Peki, n-nasıl öğrendin b-biriyle—“ Baekhyun adamın çenesinin kasıldığını görebiliyordu.

“Para her şeyi satın alabilir. Ondan daha güçlü olan şey ise korkudur,” dedi. “Rakip çetenin üyeleri içeri girdiğinde bir şey vardır. Resepsiyondaki adam bülbül gibi öttü. Teklif ettiğim parayla ağabeyinin bana öncelik vereceğini biliyordum.”

Baekhyunhımladı. “Bir şey sorabilir miyim?”

“Tabi.”

“Luhan’ın bana atış yapmayı öğrettiğini nasıl anladın?”

Adam içten bir kahkaha attı. “Sehun da aynısını sordu.”

“Ona söyledin mi?”

“Hayır.”

“Neden? Bilmek istiyorum.” Baek dudak büzdü.

“Luhan senin dördüncü bölümde pratik yapmana izin vermiş. Orası benim genelde kullandığım yerdir. Mermilerden birisi yere düşmüş. Luhan çok uzak bir mesafeden hareket eden hedefleri vurabiliyor. Kısa mesafeden atış kaçırması imkânsızdı.”

Baekhyun yanaklarını şişirdi. “Yani benim hatam sayesinde öğrendin.”

“Nasılsa öğrenirdim. Benden sır saklayamazsın. Hem de kendi evimde.”

“Luhan’a atış yapmayı sen mi öğrettin?”

“Evet, ben öğrettim.” Chanyeol başını salladı.

“A-Ama o zaman neden bana öğretmiyorsun?”

“Daha önce söylemiştim. Benim gözetimim altında bir silaha elini süremezsin. Ciddiyim.” Baekhyun dudaklarını büzünce kıkırdadı. Uzanarak genç olanın çenesini kaldırdı. “Böyle dudak büzmek bile fikrimi değiştirmez.”

Baekhyun’un büzülmüş dudakları tatlı bir şekilde öpüldü ve genç adam hızla uzun olanın gömleğine tutundu. İlerleyerek kollarını uzun adamın boynuna doladı Baekhyun ve Chanyeol hoşuna giden öpücüğü bozmadı.

Mafya baronunun elleri genç olanın kalçasına kaydı. Adamın parmakları açık tenine doğru gezindi ve pijamasının açık bıraktığı teni okşadı.

Zihni bulanan ve kalbi hızlanan Baekhyun, Chanyeol’ün parmakları çıplak teninde dolanırken zevkle hımladı. Tamamen altına daldığında Chanyeol öpücüğü bozdu.

Baekhyun’un ifadesini birkaç saniye izledikten sonra hareket etti. Dizlerinin üzerinde hareket ederek genç olanı ittirdi ve Baekhyun yatağa uzandı. Bu sefer Baekhyun’un boynuna yöneldi.

Baekhyun’un gözleri titreşerek kapandı ve Chanyeol tenini dişleyince derince iç çekti. Başını yana çevirerek uzun adama daha çok alan sundu.

Chanyeol teninin her santimini öptü ve öpülmedik noktası kalmayınca yavaşça pijamasını çözdü. Baekhyun’un üzeri düğme düğme açılırken ortaya çıkan teni Chanyeol’ün dudaklarıyla buluşuyordu.

Uzun adamın ağzı sağ göğsüne kapandığında ve ucunu nazikçe dişlediğinde dudaklarından yumuşak bir inleme döküldü. Hareket belini kırmasına neden olmuştu.

Mafya baronunun genç olanı inleyen bir dağınıklığa çevirmesi uzun sürmedi. Parmaklarını beline takıp pijamasını indirirken Baekhyun arzuyla titriyordu.

Baekhyun ne kadar çok azarsa azsın adam pantolonunu ve iç çamaşırını bacaklarından sıyırırken o kadar utanıyordu.

“Kimden saklanıyorsun?” Baekhyun bacaklarını kapatarak ondan gizlenmeye çalışırken Chanyeol kıkırdayarak sordu. Dizlerini kavrayarak bacaklarını ayırdı.

Baekhyun’un yanaklarındaki kızarıklık Chanyeol bacakları arasına girip baldırını öptüğünde koyulaştı. Adamın dişlerini sıcak teninde hissedince dudaklarından sessiz bir inilti döküldü.

Chanyeol’ün dudakları baldırını okşarken elleri kalçasında geziniyor, okşuyor ve nazikçe etini yoğuruyordu. Göğsü inip kalkıyor, teninden yükselen ısıdan dolayı terden parlıyordu.

Dudaklarından kaçan iniltiyle Chanyeol ona baktı. Geri çekilerek oturdu. “Ne oldu?”

Baek dudaklarını ısırarak uzandı ve adamın bileklerini tuttu. “L-Lütfen.” Titrek bir sesle soludu. “D-Dokun bana.”

İsteği anında yerine getirilmişti ve adamın uzun parmakları onu kavradığında Chanyeol’ün bileklerindeki tutuşu sıkılaşırken başını zevkten geriye attı. Alay edici bir dokunuştu; uzun adam yarığına başparmağını bastırarak sıvısını yayıyordu ama Baekhyun soluyarak kalçasını havaya kaldırdı.

Chanyeol genç olanın dokunuşu altında kıvranmasını, yüzünün zevkten değişmesini ve kızarmış göğsünün dengesiz nefesleriyle inip kalkmasını izliyordu. İlk dokunuş beklediği gibi sesli bir inleme getirdi. Ardından onu da inletti.

Orgazm Baekhyun’a sertçe çarptı ve tüm bedeni sarsıldı. Nefes almaya çalışırken Chanyeol’ün bileklerini bıraktı. Adam dudaklarını dudaklarına bastırdığında hımladı ve Chanyeol geri çekilinde onu aradı.

“Y-Ya s-sen?” doğrularak sordu.

Chanyeol gülümseyerek çenesini tuttu. “Ben iyiyim,” diyerek kırmızı dudaklarını öptü. “Gidip yıkan. Kahvaltın birazdan gelecek.”

Hâlâ sersemlemiş olan Baekhyun ikiletmeden mırıldandı. “Tamam.” Daha fazlasının olmasını bekliyordu ama adam istemezken soracak cesareti yoktu.

Yataktan kalkarak önceki gün giydiği kıyafetleri alıp banyoya girdi. Duşunu almış bir şekilde döndüğünde kahvaltısı çoktan gelmişti. Büyük camların önündeki masaya hazırlanmıştı ve istediği her şey vardı.

Taze çilekleri ve karamel soslu iki waffle’ı görünce gözleri parladı. “Oh nefis!”

“Gömül.” Chanyeol de oturdu.

“Sen yemeyecek misin?”

“Ben kahvaltıcı değilim pek.” Adam fincanlardan birine ve porselen çaydanlığa uzandı.

“Anladım,” dedi Baek. “Çok yazık, çok şey kaçırıyorsun. Haydi, en azından biraz çilek ye.”

Küçük kırmızı meyveyi uzun olana uzattı Baekhyun. Chanyeol’ün ağzını açacağını hiç beklememişti. Kızararak adama meyveyi yedirdi; utanmış ama mutluydu.

Kendine de çilek alarak bakışlarını camdan dışarıya çevirdi. “Oh, çok kar yağmış,” dedi. “Çok güzel görünüyor.”

“Yolları açmışlardır umarım.” Chanyeol iç çekerek camdan dışarıya baktı.

“Gidebileceğimiz tek bir yol mu var?” diye sordu Baek. Dün de merak etmişti ama sormayı unutmuştu.

Adam başını salladı. “Evet. Sanırım caddeden uzakta kalan köyün albenisi bu. Girip çıkılacak tek yolu var.”

Baekhımladı. “Büyük bir köy mü?”

“Hayır, sanırım bin civarı meskeni var. Jongin baharda anaokuluna gidecek.”

“Oh gerçekten mi? Eminim çok mutlu olacaktır. Biliyor mu?”

“Henüz değil. Cevabı dün aldım. Aslında sadece köyün çocuklarını alıyorlardı.”

“Ama biz köye şehirden daha yakın oturuyoruz.”

“Yine de evim Seul toprakları arasında.”

Baek kaşlarını çatarak yanaklarını şişirdi. “Neden her şey her zaman bu kadar karmaşık olmak zorunda? Özellikle de resmi işler daha karmaşık oluyor.”

Chanyeol güldü. “Sen resmi işlerle uğraştın mı hiç?”

“Lise birinci sınıfta,” diye cevapladı çocuk. “Evimden iki dakika uzaklıkta bir okul vardı ama bizim bölgenin olmadığı için oraya gidemedim.”

Mafya baronu başını salladı ve bir süre sessiz kaldı. “Okula gitmeyi özlüyor musun?”

“Ben, şey—“ soruBaekhyun’u hazırlıksız yakalamıştı. “Biraz.” Dürüstçe cevap verdi. “A-Arkadaşlarımı değil, hiç arkadaşım olmadı zaten ama—“ durakladı. “Belki yapacak bir şeyim olmadığı içindir?”

“Okula dönmek ister misin?”

“Bu mümkün mü? Yani—“

“Gidebilirsin ama devlet okulu olmaz. Özel bir okul olur.”

Baekhımlayarak karnına baktı. “O z-zaman bebek ne olacak? Eminim beni yargılarlar.”

“Evden okumaya ne dersin? İstersen özel hocalar tutarım.”

Aniden utanan Baekhyun başını salladı. “Bu güzel olurdu.”

“Pekâlâ, birkaç telefon görüşmesi yaparım. Ne zaman başlamak istersin?”

“Şey—“

“Jongin Mart’ta anaokuluna başlayacak. Sen de o zaman ister misin? Saat dokuz ve iki arasında evde olmayacak, böylece rahatsız etmeyecektir.”

Baekhyun başını salladı. “Tamam.” Gülümsedi. “Mart güzel olur.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Neyse ki eve giden yol açılmıştı, yine de varmaları biraz zaman almıştı. Chanyeol’ün arabası engebeli yollarda ilerlemesine rağmen tipinin gerisinde bıraktığı karla iyi idare etmişti.

Sürüş boyunca mafya baronu homurdanıp küfretmiş ve kardan kurtulmadıkları için söylenmişti. Bu da Baekhyun’u çok eğlendirmişti.

Sonunda malikânenin demir kapılarına vardıklarında Chanyeol’ün adamları karları kürüyordu. Aralarında köpekler ve Jongin de vardı. Jongin kar tepelerinin üzerinde sekip neşeyle cıvıldıyordu.

“Baba! Baehyunnie! Bakın, bir sürü kar var!”

Chanyeol kıkırdadı ve oğlunu kucağına alarak dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Biliyorum. Bu kar yüzünden dün eve gelemedik.”

“Nerede uyudunuz? Arabada mı uyudunuz?!” Nini nefesini tutarak sordu. “Dışarıda mı yoksa?”

“Hayır, bir otelde uyuduk.” Babası cevapladı.

“Ben de Sehunnie ve Luhannie ile uyudum!”

Baekhyun bir kaşını kaldırdı ve Chanyeol kar küreyen Sehun’a döndü. “Ne?”

Hemşire homurdandı. “Hiç sorma. Önce oğlun 241567 milyon tane Sevgi Dolu Ayıcıklarıyla yatağımın yarısını işgal etti, sonra bizimle pijama partisi yapmak istediği için yalandan ağladı. Yatağım büyük, tamam ama pelüş oyuncak ordusu, Jongin ve sürekli kıpırdanıp duran insan müsveddesi katlanılmayacak kadar. Üç kere kendi yatağımdan düştüm!”

Sehun dediği gibi görünüyordu. Yüzü solgundu ve gözlerinin altında koyu halkalar bulunuyordu. Aşırı yorgun görünüyor, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun onun adına üzüldüler.

“O zaman gidip bir şekerleme yap,” dedi Chanyeol ve evi işaret etti. “Uykunu al.”

“Yok, sorun değil.”

“Bu bir emirdir,” dedi baron.

Sehun gülümsedi. “Teşekkürler patron.”

Sehun yavaşça eve giderken Chanyeol oğluna döndü. “Sen çok yaramaz bir minik canavarsın.”

Jongin sırıttı. “Ama eğlendik! Luhannie bana masallar anlattı ve Sehunniesmoothie yaptı!”

“Pekâlâ, sanırım önemli olan bu ama gelecekte birisi sana hayır derse kabul etmek zorundasın. Bir şey istediğinde ağlayamazsın, sen kocaman oldun artık.”

“Ben süper kocamanım.” Jongin başını salladı.

“Ona bir haberimin olduğu süper kocaman,” dedi Chanyeol.

“Gerçekten mi? Nedir, nedir?”

“Sana içeride söyleyeceğim.”

“Ama ben daha fazla oynamak istiyorum.” Çocuk dudak büzdü.

“Yemekten sonra oynayabilirsin, tamam mı?”

Jongin başını salladı. “Tamam.”

Chanyeol oğlunun montunu ve botlarını çıkarmasına yardım etti. Baekhyun kendisine çay yaparken baba ve oğul mutfağa geldiler. Jongin sandalyeye oturdu ve Sehun’un bıraktığı elma dilimlerine uzandı.

Elma dilimini yerken babasına merakla baktı Jongin.

“Ee,” Chanyeol konuşmaya başladı. “Sana söylemek istediğim şey anaokulu hakkında.”

“Anaokulu,” çocuk başını yana eğdi. “O nedir?”

“Anaokulu çocukların okula hazırlanmak için gittiği bir yer,” diye cevapladı Chanyeol. “Dört yaşındasın ve oraya gitmenin zamanı geldi.”

Jongin dudaklarını büzdü. “Orası güzel mi?”

“Eminim öyledir.” Yeol cevapladı. “Orada oyun oynayabilirsin, birçok yeni şey öğrenebilirsin ve eğlenebileceğin bir sürü çocuk olacak.”

Çocuğun gözleri parladı. “Ne zaman gidebilirim?” elmasında boğulacaktı az daha. “Yarın mı?”

“Hayır, yarın olmaz. 1 Mart’ta başlayacaksın.” Chanyeol gülümsedi. “İki hafta sonra oraya gideceğiz, o zaman bakabilirsin. Öğretmenlerinle tanışacağız. Okul üniformanı ve okul çantanı alacağız.”

“Okul çantası mı alacağım? Büyük çocuklar gibi?”

“Evet, büyük çocuklar gibi.”

“Yaşasın! Oraya nasıl gideceğim?”

“Ben seni her sabah götüreceğim ve zamanım olursa öğleden sonraları alacağım.”

“Ya zamanın olmadığında?”

“O zaman başka birisi seni alır.”

“Baehyunnie?” Jongin genç olana bakarak sordu.

Chanyeol kıkırdadı. “İsterse, tabii ki.”

“Baehyunnie neden beni okula götüremez?”

“Çünkü o da okula başlayacak.”

“Ohh,” Jongin mırıldandı. “Baehyunnie de okul çantası alacak mı?”

“Hayır,” Baek kıkırdadı. “Ben okula gitmeyeceğim. Öğretmenim buraya gelecek.”

Çocuk yüzünü buruşturdu. “Ama sıkıcı olmaz mı?”

“Belki? İlk dersime girince sana anlatırım, tamam mı?”

“Peki!”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Baekhyunnie, seni sevimli minik balkabağı, dışarıda aşkınla yalnız gecen nasıldı?”

Luhan’ın alayıyla Baekhyun kızardı. “İ-İyiydi.”

“Oh, yalan söyleme. Bana yalan söyleyemezsin.”

“Ona takılma,” Sehun tıp sözlüğünden başını kaldırdı.

“Takılmıyorum. Baksana, yüzü parlıyor.”

“H-Hiç de b-bile.” Baek kekeleyerek yüzüne dokundu. Sehun’la gözleri buluşunca inledi ve hemşire güldü. “H-Hayır.”

“Saklayamazsın.” Çinli adam takılmaya devam ediyordu. “Çok belli.” Kolunu genç olana dolayarak kendine çekti Luhan. “Sonunda onun diğer yanını gördün, ha?”

İnkâr etmenin faydasız olacağını anlayan Baek başını salladı. “Evet.”

“Bunu duymak güzel.” Luhan gülümsedi. “Sakın eski buz kalıbına dönmesine izin verme.”

“A-ama nasıl önleyeceğim?”

“1/24 sevimli halinle takıl ve ona sarılmaya devam et.”

Baek kızararak nefesini tuttu. “Bunu yapamam.”

“Neden olmasın?”

“Ya diğerleri?”

“Boş veeeer, herkes biliyor.”

Sehun başını salladı. “Bunu doğrulayabilirim. Herkes biliyor.”

“Aman tanrım!”

Luhan güldü. “Haydi ama. Senin için mutluyuz. Bizim için de iyi. Chanyeol ne kadar rahat olursa bizim için o kadar iyi olur. Lütfen, kendin ve hepimizin iyiliği için onunla cıvık cıvık olmaya devam et. Kimse bakmazken sarıl ya da dokun. Her şey yoluna girecek.”

“Gerçekten sinir bozucusun, biliyorsun,” dedi Sehun. “Onları rahat bırak.”

Luhan gözlerini devirdi. “Baek’e tüyo vermeye çalışıyordum. Chanyeol’ü tanıyorum sonuçta.”

“Onu biraz fazla iyi tanıyorsun gibi,” diye belirtti hemşire. “Daha önce bir şeyler mi oldu?”

“Olsa bile, seni ilgilendirmez.” Luhan tersledi.

Baek arkadaşları arasındaki havanın değiştiğini anlayınca yutkundu. “Şey, d-duydunuz mu? Jongin yakında anaokuluna başlayacak.” Gerilimi dağıtmaya çalışıyordu. “Çok heyecanlı.”

“Eminim öyledir.” Luhan gülümsedi.

“Zamanı gelmişti, değil mi?” dedi Sehun. “Neden kreşe gitmiyor?”

“Belli değil mi?”

“Nasıl yani?”

“Bak,” Luhan homurdandı. “Çete çocukları kreşe ya da okula öylece gidemezler. Hızlı yaşadığımız için Jongin'in kreşe gitmesi çok tehlikeli olabilir.”

“Sakin ol dostum.” Sehun ofladı. “Sadece diğer çocuklarla iletişim kurması gerektiğini söyledim.”

“Ona da sıra gelecek. Kapa çeneni be!”

“L-Lütfen kavga etmeyin.” Baek dudak büzdü.

“O başlattı.” Çinli homurdandı.

“Tabi tabi. Hep ben başlatıyorum.” Sehun karşılık verdi.

“Tanrım, bugün bana aşırı batıyorsun sen bak.”

“Hislerimiz karşılıklı.”

İki büyük birbirlerine hırlamaya başlayınca Baekhyun başını eğdi. Birbirlerine bağırmaya başladıklarında yavaşça kapıya ilerledi. Aralarında kalmak istemiyordu gerçekten.

“O surat ne öyle?” bodrumdan çıkıp zemine geldiğinde sorulduğunu duydu.

Başını kaldırınca Chanyeol’ün gözleriyle karşılaştı. “Luhan ve Sehun kavga ediyorlar.” Dudak büzdü. “Yok yere birbirlerine bağırıyorlar.”

Mafya baronu kıkırdadı. “İki inatçı kafa karşılaştığında durum böyle oluyor demek ki.”

“Hoşuma gitmiyor.” Baek mırıldandı. “Kavga etmemeliler. Kavga etmeye nedenleri yok.”

“Değiştirebileceğin bir şey yok. Sakinleşeceklerdir elbette.” Sonra gülümseyerek Baek’in çenesini kavradı. “Benimle ve Jongin'le yürüyüşe çıkmak ister misin?”

“Zevkle. Nereye gideceğiz?”

“Jongin okulunu görmek için sabırsızlandı, o yüzden köye doğru yürüyeceğiz ve köpekleri yanımıza alacağız.”

“Şimdi mi?”

“Evet, beş dakika sonra.”

“Pekâlâ, o zaman ben gidip hazırlanayım.”

Köpekler evden ayrıldıklarında dağıldılar ve sessiz caddelerde koşuştular. Jongin kızağında oturmuş neşeli bir şarkı söylerken Chanyeol onu çekiyordu.

“Uzak mı?” Baek sordu.

“Çok uzak değil.” Chanyeol cevapladı. “Yaklaşık iki kilometre.”

İki kilometre gerçekten uzak bir yer değildi ama Baekhyun için bir imtihan olmuştu. Kondisyon eksikliği hafif eğimli yolda yürümesini zorlaştırmıştı ve tepenin zirvesine ulaştıklarında sesli bir nefes verdi. Köye tepeden bakabiliyordu.

Chanyeol ona gülüyordu. “İyi misin?”

“Daha fazla egzersize ihtiyacım var.” Soluyarak atkısını çekiştirdi. “Sehun doğum egzersizleriyle alakalı bir şeyler dedi ve şaka yaptığını sanmıştım ama sanırım gerçekten ihtiyacım olacak.”

“Mola verelim mi?”

“Hayır, gerek yok. Yokuş aşağı daha kolay.”

“Ama yokuş aşağı bu havada daha tehlikelidir. Dikkatli ol.”

“Tamam, tamam, korkma.”

Baekhyun iki kez kaydı ve poposunun üzerine düştü ama Chanyeol üçüncüsüne izin vermemişti. Hamile olanın elinden tutarak oldukça yavaş bir tempoda ilerlemişti.

Chanyeol elini bırakmayınca Baekhyun’un yanakları ısınmaya başlamıştı, hatta tepenin sonuna vardıklarında bile bırakmamıştı. Anaokuluna varana kadar kaldırımlarda ilerlediler.

Jongin kızağından indi ve tahta çitin arasından okulun bahçesine baktı. “Oh, güzel görünüyor.” Cıvıldadı. “Bakın, kocaman bir kaydırak ve salıncaklar var!”

“Eminim kum havuzu da vardır. Binanın arkasında sera, birçok meyve ve çiçek tarhlarının olduğu bir bahçe var.”

“İçeri girip bakabilir miyiz?”

“Hayır, bebeğim, kapalı.”

Jongin dudak büzdü. “Ay, çok kötü. Ne zaman açılacak bir daha?”

“Yarın sabah.” Chanyeol omuz silkti. “Ama sen zaten iki hafta sonra göreceksin.”

“Ama iki hafta çok uzun.”

“Sen anlamadan geçecek.” Dudak büzen oğlunun soğuktan kızaran yanaklarını okşayarak kıkırdadı Chanyeol. “Burada bir kahve dükkânı var. Eve dönmeden önce gidip sıcak bir şeyler içelim mi?”

Adamın önerisi hemen kabul edildi ve üçü dumanı tüten kupalarla gidiyorlardı. Jongin elindeki beyaz çikolatayla kızağında oturuyordu. “Nefis,” mırıldandı. “Ama çok sıcak!”

“Dikkatli ol.” Chanyeol omzunun üzerinden bakarak söyledi.

Baekhyun hımladı ve tatlı chai lattenin kokusunu içine çekti. Şeker ve tarçınla süslenmişti. Bir yudum alarak neşeyle sallandı.

“Baba, bugün film izleyebilir miyiz?”

“Tabi,” dedi Chanyeol ve uzaklaşan köpekleri ıslık çalarak çağırdı. “Hangisine bakmak istersin?”

“Bir bebekli olan var ya,” dedi çocuk. “Pembe saçları var ve kocaman bir kuş onu ailesine götürüyor.”

Adam kaşlarını çattı. “Nerede gördün onu?” diye sordu.

“Görmedim. Azıcık izledim. Sehunnie dün yemek yaparken bir çizgi film izledim ve film çıkmadan önce gösterdiler. Sehunnie yemek yapmada berbat. Çok uzun sürdü ve tadı da güzel değildi. Luhannie de öyle dedi. Kavga ettiler ve sonra yemek sipariş ettik. Baba, taconun ne olduğunu biliyor musun?”

Baekhyun, Chanyeol’e baktı ve adam gözlerini kapatarak başını iki yana sallayıp seslice iç çekince kıkırdadı. “Sehun ve Luhan çok sık beraber oldukları için atışıyorlardır belki.” Kendi kendine mırıldandı ama Baek da duymuştu.

“Biliyor musun baba?”

“Evet, taconun ne olduğunu biliyorum.” Adam Jongin'e cevap verdi. “Filme gelirsek hangisi olduğunu bulmaya çalışacağım.”

“Peki! Akşam yemeğinde taco yiyebilir miyiz?”

“Sanırım olmaz,” dedi Chanyeol. “Ben buzdolabına bakınca yemeğe karar verebiliriz.”

Sehun ve Luhan’ın birbirleriyle olan sorunları mafya baronunu rahatsız ediyor gibiydi. Baekhyun kendi kendine mırıldanmasından anlayabilmişti. Eve varana kadar adam düşüncelerine gömülü kalmıştı ve Jongin'in konuşmalarına pek tepki vermemişti.

Eve girdiklerinde Sehun ve Luhan’la karşılaştılar. “Bizimle yemek yiyecek misiniz?”

“Yok, sağ ol.” Luhan hızla cevapladı. “Bu gece görevdeyim, o yüzden görevden önce biraz uyumak istiyorum.”

“Luhan, sen—“ nişancı gözlerini kısınca mafya baronu durakladı. “Pekâlâ, iyi uykular.”

“S-Sana yemek bırakırız.” Baek bodruma inen Çinlinin arkasından seslendi.

“Luhannie çok yorgun olmalı,” dedi çok. “Huysuz.”

Chanyeol, Sehun’a baktı. “Ne oldu.”

“Hiç,” dedi hemşire.

“Dün ve bugün kavga etmişsiniz.”

Sehun gerildi. “Ş-Şey, evet ama bunda bir şey yoktu. Dün yemek hakkındaydı ve bugün—“ durdu. “Bugün ne hakkında olduğunu bilmiyorum.”

“Bir süre birbirinizden ayrı durmaya çalışın,” dedi Chanyeol. “Luhan’a da diyeceğim. Aranızdaki gerginliğe ihtiyacım yok.”

Sehun başını salladı. “P-Pekâlâ, üzgünüm.”

Chanyeol de başını salladı. “Güzel. Haydi gidip ne yemek yapabileceğimize bakalım.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Baekhyun mutfak masasında akşam yemeğini yiyen Luhan’la karşılaştığında saat çoktan gece yarısını geçmişti. “Neden yatağında olup Yeol’le sarılmıyorsun?”

Baekhyun domates gibi kızardı. “O h-hâlâ ofisinde,” dedi. “A-Ayrıca susadım.”

“Affedersin.” Luhan kıkırdayarak özür diledi. “Seninle alay etmek eğlenceli oluyor. Tepkilerin hep çok şeker.”

Yanaklarını şişirerek somurttu Baek. “Otursam sorun olur mu?”

“Yorulmadın mı?”

“Biraz ama seni tek başına otururken görmekten hoşlanmadım.”

“Çok tatlısın.” Luhan gülümsedi. “Buzlu çay ister misin?” diye sordu ve masayı işaret etti. “Ben yaptım.”

“Gerçekten mi?” kendine bir bardak alarak Luhan’ın ev yapımı buzlu çayından koydu Baekhyun. “Muhteşem. Nasıl yaptın?”

“Çok basit. Biraz siyah çaydan demle, şeker ekle ve soğumaya bırak. Soğuduğunda limon dilimleri ve buz küpleri ekle. Kolay olay.”

“Gerçekten iyi olmuş.”

“Teşekkürler.” Çinli olan gülümsedi.

“Bir şey sorabilir miyim?”

Luhan ağzı dolu mırıldandı. “Tabi, nedir?”

“B-Biraz utandırıcı.” Baek boğazını temizledi. “Şey, Chanyeol neyden hoşlanır?”

Çinli bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Ne sever mi? Şey, kahve sever. Siyah; kışın sıcak, yazın çoğunlukla buzlu americano içer. Onun için iyi bir şey yapmak istersen kahve götür. Olumlu yönde şaşırıp mutlu olacaktır.”

“Ah, hayır.” Baek başını iki yana salladı. “D-Demek istediğim o d-değildi.”

Luhan yemeğini yerken kaşlarını çattı. “Ne demek istedin o zaman?” Baekhyun kıpkırmızı olup bakışlarını kaçırınca sonunda anladı. “Aman tanrım, Baek. Hayır, hayır, demedin. Gerçekten mi?”

Genç olan utangaçça başını salladı.

“Söylememi gerçekten istiyor musun? Herkesin arasında benim?”

“Ş-Şey, soracak başka kişi yok.”

“Yeol’ün kendisine sorabilirsin.”

“H-Hayır, soramam.”

Çatalını kenara bakarak sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı. “Gerçekten bilmek istiyor musun?”

“E-Evet.”

“Neden?”

Alt dudağını dişleyerek Çinliye baktı Baek. “B-Biz, şey, otelde—“

“Yaptınız mı?”

“E-Evet ama hayır da.”

“Ne? O nasıl oluyor?”

“O b-bana dokundu sadece.”

“Ah, anlıyorum,” dedi Luhan. “Sen de ona dokundun mu?”

“H-Hayır. Sorun olmadığını söyledi. N-Neden f-fazlasını istemediğini anlamıyorum.”

“Eminim seni zorlamak istemiştir,” dedi büyük olan. “Soruna gelirsek. Sana çok yardımcı olabileceğimizi sanmıyorum.”

“Ama s-sen ne sevdiğini biliyorsun.”

Luhan iç çekti. “Bu doğru olabilir, Baek ama sen ve ben tamamen ayrı kişileriz. Benim onunla ilişkim baştan farklıydı. İkinizin arasındaki duygusal ilişki de farklı.”

Baek dudak büzdü. “A-Ama…”

“Tamam, dinle o zaman.” Luhan dirseklerini masaya yasladı. “Peşini bırakacak gibi durmadığın için sana bir şey söyleyeceğim. Sana yöntemimi anlatacağım ve kızarman pek umurumda değil.”

Baek başını salladı. “T-Tamam.”

“Chanyeol ve benim aramdaki öylesine seksten başka bir şey değildi. Ara sıraydı. Bir anlamı yoktu. Onun için boşalmak, benim için de—ne anlama geldiğini biliyorsun.” Luhan durunca Baekhyun başını salladı. “Patronum olabilir ama pantolonunu indirdiğinde başka bir erkektir sadece. Benimle sertti. Sertti çünkü ben nasıl oynayacağımı biliyordum ama senin bunu bilmene gerek yok. Eninde sonunda öğreneceksin. Sen onunla hiç sadece seks yapmayacaksın. Sizin seksiniz duygular, hisler ve aşktan gelecek. Her zaman özel olacak. Zamanla neyi sevip sevmediğini öğreneceksin.”

Baekhyun hımlayınca güldü Luhan. “Baek, sabırlı ol. Seninle yatmaması seni istemediği ya da havasında olmadığı anlamına gelmez. Seni istemediğin şeylere zorlamak istememiştir.”

“A-Ama i-istiyorum.”

“O zaman bir dahaki sefere söyle ona.”

“N-Nasıl?” Baek’in kulakları ve yanakları yanıyordu. Aslında Luhan’la bu konuşmayı yaptığına inanamıyordu.

“Tanrım, çok tatlısın ya.” Çinli olan kıkırdadı. “Bilemiyorum, ona direkt söyleyemezsen dudak büz ya da kirpiklerini falan kırpıştır. Eminim anlayacaktır.”

“Sen n-nasıl başlatıyordun?”

“Olamaz, hiç sorma.” Luhan inleyerek gülme arası bir ses çıkardı. “Bizim seks bilgimiz farklı ve ben nasıl yapacağımı bilmek zorundaydım. Ayrıca her insanın cinselliği başlatma şekli kendine hastır. Yalnız sana bir ipucu verebilirim.”

Baek kulak kabarttı. “Ö-Öyle mi?”

“Chanyeol’ün kulaklarının arkasında okşadığında onu kedi gibi mırlatan bir nokta var. Denemelisin, ellerinin arasında eriyecektir.”

“Sen nasıl öğrendin?”

“Kyungsoo söylemişti. Chanyeol aşırı öfkelendiğinde Kyungsoo'nun hep yüzünü kavrayarak parmaklarını kulaklarının arkasına götürdüğünü önceden fark etmiştim ama kendim deneyene kadar hiç anlamamıştım. Onu sakinleştiriyor. Basit bir dokunuşun Chanyeol’ü sakinleştirebilmesi muhteşem bir şey. Eminim yanında yatarken sen de onu öyle uyutabilirsin.”

Luhan kıkırdayınca Baek gülümsedi. “Teşekkürler.”

Luhan gözlerine baktı. “Rica ederim,” dedi. “Yine de demek zorundayım. Lütfen bir daha bana böyle bir şey sorma. Namus kumkuması değilim ama bu soru beni biraz terletti.”

“Affedersin.”

“Sorun değil. Zamana bırak, tamam mı? Her şey zamanla istediğin gibi olacak.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Biraz mide bulandırıcı olduğunu düşünmüyor musun?”

Luhan durdu ve arkasından gelen sese döndü. Sehun kollarını göğsünde birleştirmiş kapı pervazına yaslanıyordu. “Pardon?”

“Duydun işte.”

“Tabii ki duydum,” dedi Luhan. “Bana neden mide bulandırıcı olduğumu söyleme zahmetine katlanacak mısın?”

“Baekhyun ve seni duydum.”

“Harika.” Çinli kendi kendine mırıldandı. “Tabi, duymuşsundur.”

“Baek, Chanyeol’le aranda bir şey olduğunu nasıl öğrendi? Bu yüzden mi ben ima ettiğinde o kadar alındın?”

“Dediğim gibi, seni ilgilendirmez.”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı. “Oturup Baekhyun’a seninle ne kadar sert olduğunu anlatacak yüreğin olduğuna inanamıyorum.”

Ellerini yumruk haline getiren Luhan derin bir nefes aldı. “Pekâlâ. Öncelikle, her şey dediğim gibiydi. Ona detayları falan söylemedim. Ayrıca ikimizin tamamen farklı olduğunu ona baştan belirttim. Bizi gözetleyeceksen, düzgün yapsaydın.”

“Neden onunla yatıyordun?”

“Sağır falan mısın?” Luhan hırladı. “Sana ne! Neden öğrenmek istiyorsun ki?”

“Merak ediyorum. Ona âşık falansan Baek’in bilmeye hakkı var bence.”

“Lütfen ya, Chanyeol’e âşık olsaydım ona çoktan sahip olurdum.”

Sehun güldü. “Evet, tam sana uyar.”

“Tanrım, ben sana ne halt ettim de şimdi bana böyle davranıyorsun!” Luhan patladı. “Evet, onunla yattım, birçok kez; burada, orada ve her yerde. Mutlu oldun mu?”

“Ona âşık değilsen azdığın için mi yattın onunla? İhtiyaç—“ Sehun’un sözleri nişancının gözlerinden yaşlar akmaya başlayınca boğazına takıldı.

“Bitti mi?” Luhan dişlerini sıkarak sordu. “Saçmalıklarına katlanacak sinir yok bende!”

Luhan yanından geçip bodrumdan çıkarken hemşire sertçe yutkundu. Kapı sertçe ve seslice çarptı ve irkilmesine neden oldu.

Luhan gittikten sonra yukarıdan gelen sesler dikkatini çekti. Merdivenleri çıktığında Baekhyun’un açık ön kapının önünde kulaklarını kapatmış Luhan’a bağırıyordu. “Luhan, dur! Lütfen dur!”

Sehun kaşlarını çatarak hamile olana yaklaştı. Baekhyun pijamaları içindeydi ve henüz uyanmış gibiydi. Mermi sesiyle irkildi Sehun. “Neler oluyor?”

“Bilmiyorum,” Baek bağırdı.

Dışarıya baktığında Sehun’un gözleri nişancıyı buldu. Luhan elinde silahıyla Jongin'in kardan adamlarından birisini hedef almıştı ve nedensizce ateş ediyordu.

“B-Benim Chanyeol’ü getirmem lazım.” Baekhyun dönüp merdivenlere koşturdu.

Dakikalar sonra dönmüştü. Chanyeol, Sehun’un yanında durdu ve Çinliye seslendi. Luhan tepki vererek onlara döndü. Silahını kaldırıp onları hedef alınca hepsi nefesini tuttu.

Baekhyun çığlık atarak Chanyeol’ün arkasına saklandı. Mafya baronu namlunun hemşireye doğrultulduğunu anlayınca Sehun’a döndü. Namlunun önüne geçerek bir adım öne çıktı Chanyeol. “Kapıyı kapatın.”

Sehun hızla itaat etti ve Luhan’la patronunu dışarıda bırakarak kapıyı kapattı. Pencerelerden Baekhyun’la uzun adamın Çinliye gitmesini izliyorlardı.

“Ağlıyor,” Luhan’ın yüzüne bakarak fısıldadı Baek.

Sehun’un çenesi kasıldı ve nefesini tuttu.

Chanyeol’ün genç olanın yanına gitmesini ve silahına uzanmasını izlediler. Luhan karşı çıkmadan silahı verdi ve titreyerek dizlerinin üzerine düştü.

Chanyeol mermileri boşalttı ve yere attı, sonra kendisi de diz çöktü. Luhan yarı kapalı gözlerle ona baktı, yanaklarından gözyaşları akıyordu. Biraz konuştular ve Chanyeol, Luhan’a sarılınca Baekhyun üzgünce dudak büzdü. “Oh, çok kötü olmalı.” Dedi. “Ne oldu merak ettim.”

“Sanırım benim hatam.”

“Ne?” kaşlarını şaşkınca Sehun’a döndü Baekhyun. “Neden senin hatan?”

“Bir şey demiş—“ hemşirenin sesi gitti ve Baekhyun pencereye döndü. Chanyeol kapıya yaklaşıyordu. Elinde Luhan’ın silahı ve yüzünde nahoş bir ifade vardı.

“Luhan iyi mi?” kapı açılınca sordu Baek.

“Sakinleşmek için birkaç dakikaya ihtiyacı var,” diye cevapladı.

Chanyeol aniden yakasından kavrayıp kendine çekince Sehun şaşkın bir ses çıkardı. Koyu gözlerinde öfke görebiliyordu ve nefesini yüzünde hissedebiliyordu. “Kendi işine bakmaya başlasan iyi edersin.” Patronu yüzüne karşı hırladı ve Sehun zayıfça başını salladı. Adam onu bırakınca ve uzaklaşınca derin, rahatlama iç çekişi koyuverdi.

“S-Sehun, Luhan’a ne dedin?”

Baekhyun’a bakarak gülümsedi Sehun. “Aptalca bir şey.”

“Ne?”

“Mutfağa g-gidelim mi?”

Baekhyun bir şey demeden Sehun’un arkasından mutfağa gitti ve Sehun kendine bir bardak su koyarken masaya oturdu. “Ee, ne oldu?”

Sehun suyu tek dikişte içerek bardağı tezgâha bıraktı ve masaya oturdu. “Dün sizi duydum,” dedi. “Oradan geçiyordum ve senin Luhan’a Chanyeol’ün neyi sevdiğini sorduğunu duydum.”

Baekhyun’un nefesi kesildi ve kızardı. “O-Oh.”

“Bilmiyorum, gerçekten çok sinirlendim ve ona onu mide bulandırıcı bulduğumu söyledim.”

“Ama ben bilmek istedim. Ben sordum.”

“Evet, bilmiyorum, nedense beni rahatsız etti. Chanyeol’ü sevip sevmediğini sordum ve inkâr edince küçümsedim. En başta neden onunla yattığını ve azdığı için mi olduğunu sordum.”

Baek soludu. “Olamaz, sormadın. Sehun, nasıl yaparsın?”

“Yanlış olduğunu biliyorum ve neden yaptığımı gerçekten bilmiyorum. Beni ilgilendirmez ve rahatsız etmemeli ama elimde değildi o anda. Huysuzdum ve çatışma arıyordum.” Sehun derince iç çekti. “Ama tepki vermedi. Bunun onu ağlatacağını hiç düşünmedim.”

Baek dudağını ısırdı. “Ş-Şey,” dedi. “Sana söyleme iznim var mı bilmiyorum ama sanırım ben söylemezsem kimse söylemeyecek. Luhan’ın başına geçmişte çok kötü bir şey gelmiş. Aile hayatı iyi değilmiş ve yaşamlarıyla başa çıkmak için içip uyuşturucu kullanmaya başlamışlar. Bağımlılıklarına devam etmek için paraları kalmayınca Luhan’ı bir geneleve satmışlar.”

Sehun yutkundu. İç organları parçalanıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. “Siktir.”

“O zamanlar 15 yaşındaymış.” Baek devam etti. “Bir gün Chanyeol genelevin sahibini öldürmüş ve Luhan’ı yanına almış. Sana Chanyeol’le n-neden yatmaya başladığımı söylemiştim, h-hatırlıyor musun?”

Sehun gözlerini kapatarak başını salladı. “Yaşadığın acıyla baş etme yolun.”

“Luhan da aynısını yapmış.”

“Nasıl öğrendin?”

“Kendisi söyledi. Chanyeol’e ne zaman yaklaşsa çok kıskanıyordum ve bir gün baş başa kalmıştık. O akşam bana her şeyi anlattı. Chanyeol’e o şekilde de yakın olduğu için onu hep hor görürdüm ama yıllardır katlandığı acı ve işkenceleri öğrendikten sonra ona kızamadım. Ona karşı hissettiğim tüm öfke bir anda yok oldu. Başıma bir defa gelmişti ama Luhan sayısız kez katlanmak zorunda kaldı ve onun için çok üzülüyorum. Evet, onu Chanyeol’le gördüğümde kıskanıp inciniyordum ama o anlar onu daha iyi yapıyorduysa, buna kızamam.”

Kısa bir sessizlikten sonra Sehun hafifçe güldü. “Seni şu andaki olgunluğuna keşke ben de bir saat önce sahip olsaydım,” dedi hemşire. “Tanrım, mahvettim. Fena hem de.”

“B-Bir hataydı ama?”

“Aptalca bir hata. Tanrım, çenemi tutmalıydım.”

“Bunu fark etmek için çok geç.”

Sehun ve Baek, Luhan’ın alçak sesiyle kapıya döndüler ve Sehun hemen ayaklandı. “L-Luhan, ben—“ kekeledi. “Çok özür—“

“Boş ver,” Çinli araya girdi. “Çeneni kapalı tutmayı öğren yoksa bir dahaki sefere beynine mermiyi yersin.”

Sehun başını salladı. “T-Tamam,” dedi. “Sanırım bugün baya yaklaştım.” Gözleri kapıda Luhan’ın arkasındaki uzun figüre çevrilirken söyledi.


	31. 31.Bölüm

Chanyeol’ün başını bilgisayardan kaldırmasına neden olan tiz sesli bir gülüştü. Başını açık kapıya çevirerek özel dairesinde yankılanan sesleri dinledi.

Jongin sonunda tüm dikişlerini aldırmıştı ve banyo yapmasına izin çıkmıştı. Kelimeler Sehun’un dudaklarından döküldüğü anda Jongin zıplayarak yemekten sonra kocaman köpüklü bir banyo yapacağını söylemişti.

Tabii ki çocuk sözünde durmuştu. Yemeğini hızla bitirdikten sonra küvete atlamıştı. Baekhyun yanında ona göz kulak oluyordu çünkü Jongin heyecandan küvete biraz fazla su doldurmuştu.

Mafya baronunun açık kapıdan duyduğu kadarıyla oğlu harika zaman geçiriyordu. Jongin cıvıldayarak gülüyor, suya vuruyor ve banyo oyuncaklarıyla oynuyordu. Baekhyun’un hayran olunası kıkırtıları ara sıra duyuluyordu ve Chanyeol’ü gülümsetiyordu.

İşine odaklanarak etrafındaki sesleri susturmaya çalıştı ve tiz sesli bir çığlık duvarlarda yankılanınca başını bilgisayardan yine kaldırdı. Bilgisayarını kapatarak yerinden kalktı ve Baekhyun’la Jongin'i kontrol etmek için ofisinden çıktı. Banyodan yatak odasına geçti ve attığı her adımda Jongin'in kıkırtıları ve çığlıkları yükseliyordu.

Sadece iç çamaşırını giyen Jongin yatakta uzanıyordu, Baekhyun yanında oturuyordu ve tenine krem sürerken gıdıklandığı yerlere gelince gülerek kıvranıyordu. Başını sevgiyle iki yana sallayan Chanyeol odaya tamamen girip gardırobuna gitti.

Yatağın yanından geçerken Jongin karnının üzerine döndü ve Chanyeol hızlı davranarak Baekhyun’un karnını tekmelememesi için oğlunun bileğini yakaladı. “Dikkatli ol,” diyerek oğlunun bileğini bıraktı.

“Pardon,” Jongin utangaçça sırıttı ve babasına döndü. Emekleyerek Baekhyun’un karnından uzaklaştı. “Baba, bana masal anlatır mısın? Dişlerimi fırçaladım.”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Önce bir duş alayım, tamam mı?”

“Peki, peki.”

Chanyeol kendine kıyafet alıp banyoya girerken Baekhyun, Jongin'in sırtını tamamen kremleyip pijamalarını giydirdi.

Chanyeol banyodan çıktığında Baekhyun ve Jongin masal kitabının sayfalarını karıştırıyordu. “Bunu sevdim.” Nini sayfalardan birisini işaret ederek söyledi. “Baba, bu. Lütfen!”

Baekhyun ve Jongin'e katılarak yatağa girdi Chanyeol ve sırtını geniş yatağın başlığına yasladı. Baekhyun uzanıp yastıklardan birisine sarılırken Jongin masalın resimlerine bakmak için babasına sokuldu.

“Pekâlâ, hazır mısın?”

“Evet,” Jongin cıvıldadı.

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Külkedisi’nin Hikâyesi; Bir varmış bir yokmuş, uzak diyarlarda kızıyla beraber bir adam yaşarmış—“

Adamın derin, yatıştırıcı sesini dinleyerek gözlerini kapattı Baekhyun. Yorgun değildi ancak Chanyeol’ün sesini dinlemek çok güzel hissettiriyordu o yüzden geriye yaslanıp rahatladı. Chanyeol her karakter için ses tonunu değiştirdiğinde ara sıra kıkırdıyordu. Adamın masal anlatmakta iyi olduğunu düşünürken masalda ilerlediklerini fark etmemişti.

Chanyeol’ün sesi mükemmel tonda, mükemmel hızdaydı ve doğru anlarda vurgu yapıyordu. Baekhyun daha iyisini bilmeseydi Chanyeol’ün yetişkinleri bile uyutan sesli kitap anlatıcılarından birisi olduğunu düşünebilirdi.

Yanında birisi hareket edince gözlerini açtı. “Oh, uyuduğunu sanıyordum.” Chanyeol sessizce konuştu.

Başını iki yana sallayan Baek gülümsedi ve babasının yanında uyuyan Jongin'e baktı. Chanyeol kucağına alınca derin bir iç çekti. Mafya baronu oğlunu yatağına götürürken Baekhyun masal kitabını alarak sayfalarını saydı. Hikâye uzundu ama Chanyeol okurken o kadar uzun gelmemişti.

“Ve sonsuza kadar mutlu yaşadılar.” Seslice okudu ve kıkırdayarak kitabı kapattı.

“O kadar komik olan ne? Sonsuza kadar mutlu yaşamalarını duymak hoş değil mi?”

Chanyeol’e bakarak omuz silkti Baek. “Sanırım öyle,” dedi. “Yani sonuçta hak ettiler. Masallar aslında oldukça kasvetliler. Sence de öyle değil mi?”

“Olabilir? Ama insanlara iyilik için umutlarını asla kaybetmemelerini öğretmen istiyorlar sanırım.”

Genç olan kaşlarını çattı. “Eğitici mi olmalılar? Aşırı gerçek dışı. Sonuçta benim peri büyükannem yok.”

Mafya baronu kıkırdadı. “Bir tane olsun ister miydin?”

“Bilmiyorum, belki. Ara sıra birazcık sihir eğlenceli ve yararlı olabilirdi. Olmaz mıydı?” Chanyeol eğlenerek başını salladı. Yatağa oturdu.

“Sehun’a hâlâ kızgın mısın?”

Adam hımladı. “Biraz, evet.”

“Yapmak istememiş. Bilmiyormuş sonuçta.”

“İşte bu yüzden çenesini kapalı tutmalıydı.” Chanyeol’ün sesinde hafif kızgınlık vardı. “O yetişkin bir adam. Böyle bir davranışın, özellikle de kişiyi iyi tanımıyorsan, neye sebep olacağını bilmeliydi.”

Baekhyun dudaklarını büzerek başını salladı. Chanyeol bunda haklıydı ama yine de Sehun’a kızmasını istemiyordu. “Gitmesi mi gerekiyor?”

“Bu Luhan’ın kararı. Sehun’un gitmesini isteyip istemediğini ona bıraktım. Fakat Luhan’ı tanıdığım için Sehun’un sıyrılmasına izin verecektir. Endişelenme, muhtemelen kalacaktır.”

Baekhyun hımlayarak Chanyeol’ün kolunu başının altına koymasını izledi. “Başın mı ağrıyor?” adam gözlerini kapatıp kaşlarını çatınca sordu.

“Sabahtan beri,” diye cevapladı. “Ama şimdi öncekinden daha iyi.”

Chanyeol gözlerini kapalı tutarak derin nefesler aldı ve sonra yumuşak iç çekişler koyuverdi. Baekhyun gözlerini adamın yüzünde gezdiriyordu; burun kemerinden alnına, şakağından delinmiş kulağına. Bakışları bir süre siyah küpede durduktan sonra yeni yıkanmış ve boynuna doğru kıvrılmış dağınık saçlarına kaydı.

Baekhyun adamın boynuna dokunmak istediği için uzandı ama aniden Luhan’ın sesi zihnine düşünce elini yukarıya götürdü. Baekhyun parmak uçlarıyla kulağının arkasındaki tene dokunduğunda Chanyeol’ün gözleri anında açıldı. Geri çekilmedi ama biraz daha bastırarak o noktayı okşamaya başladı.

“Bunu nasıl öğrendiğini bilmek ister miyim?” Adamın dudaklarından yumuşak bir kıkırtı kaçtı ve yeniden gözlerini kapatarak Baekhyun’a dokunabileceğini açıkça gösteriyordu.

Baekhyun’un dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı ve Chanyeol’ün ensesine daha iyi uzanmak için yaklaştı. Parmaklarını aynı yerde tutmayarak saçlarında ve ensesinde gezdirip tırnaklarıyla ılık tenini kaşıyordu.

Baekhyun kalın, kırmızı saçından bir tutamı parmağına doladığında Chanyeol başını ona doğru yaklaştı ve yanına döndü. Kirpikleri neredeyse yanaklarına değecekti ve Baekhyun, Chanyeol uyumadığından dolayı kıpırtılarını hayranlıkla izliyordu.

Parmaklarını adamın saçlarında gezdiren Baekhyun sonunda Chanyeol’ü hiç farklı görmediğinin farkına varmıştı. Saçları her zaman kusursuz görünüyordu, bir teli bile diğerlerinden farklı olmuyordu. Ayrıca diplerinin geldiğini hiç görmemişti. Adamın her zaman nasıl bu kadar mükemmel, kusursuz ve ulaşılmaz görünmeyi başardığı onun için hep bir gizemdi.

Chanyeol’ün nefesi sakin ve normaldi. Baekhyun her nefesinde omuzlarının inip kalkmasını izliyordu. “Jongin yeniden penguenleri görmek istediğini söyledi.” Chanyeol uyanık mı diye kontrol etmek için öylesine söyledi.

“O zaman oraya gitmeliyiz,” diye cevapladı. “Yarın olur mu?”

“Evet, neden olmasın.”

“Baekhyun?”

“Hımm,” Baek hımladı.

“Buraya gel.”

Chanyeol bir kolunu kaldırdı ve Baekhyun’un kalbi deli gibi atmaya başladı. Baekhyun yaklaştığında mafya baronu ona sarılınca omurgasının titrediğini hissetti. Kulağında hissettiği öpücükle iç çekti ve gözlerini kapattı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Yer aynı, hisler farklıydı. Çok farklıydı. Jongin ilk seferdeki gibi heyecanlıydı ve bu sefer Baekhyun çocuğun neşesini paylaşıyordu.

O zaman Baekhyun’un yaralı baldırından dolayı acısı vardı ve Chanyeol’le oğlu arasında yürürken mesafe bırakmıştı. Bu sefer aralarında mesafe bile yoktu çünkü Chanyeol elinden tutuyordu ve içi neşeyle dolup taşıyordu.

“Bebek penguen var!” Jongin'in heyecanlı bağrışıyla birkaç kişi dönüp ona baktı.

“Bebeğim, sesini alçak tut lütfen.”

Jongin babasına sırıttı. “Pardon! Ama baksana, bak, bak, çok sevimli!”

Birkaç tane minik bebek penguen duvara paytak paytak yürüyerek yaklaşıyordu ve etraftaki herkes sevseler de sevmeseler de sevimli olduklarını kabul ediyordur.

Uzun süre penguenlerin yanında durdular çünkü Jongin onları izlemeye doyamıyordu. Sonunda köpekbalıklarının beslenecekleri duyurusu dikkatleri çekebilmişti.

Köpekbalığı tankının olduğu alan kalabalıktı ve Baekhyun ve Jongin aralara sıkışarak olabildiğince yakına sokulurken Chanyeol geride kaldı. Yakındaki bir banka oturarak buradan sonra gidecekleri yemek standının menüsünü inceledi.

İçecekleri incelerken Jongin görünmüştü. Yanaklarından gözyaşları süzülüyordu ve küçük omuzları ağlamaktan sarsılıyordu. “Ne oldu?” Chanyeol sordu. “Sorun ne?”

Jongin babasına yaklaşınca sıkıca sarıldı ve daha çok ağlamaya başladı. Büyük bir gayretle babasına birisinin yanlışlıkla ona çarptığını ve Baekhyun’u kalabalıkta kaybettiğini anlatabildi.

Jongin'in çarpıldığı yeri öperek sırtını okşadı Chanyeol. “Sorun değil. Acımıyor, değil mi?”

“H-Hayır,” Jongin hıçkırarak başını iki yana salladı.

“Sadece korkmuşsun,” dedi babası. “Endişelenme, Baekhyun’u bulacağız.”

Tam o sırada Baekhyun yanlarına geldi. “Oh, izlemesi çok güzeldi.” Gülümsüyordu. “Bilmiyordum—ah.” Jongin'in gözyaşlarını görünce sustu. “Ne oldu?”

“Birisi kazayla ona çarpmış ve seni bulamamış.”

“Aww,” Baek dudak büzdü. “Özür dilerim, Nini. İyi misin?”

Çocuk başını salladı, gözleri yaşlarla parlıyordu. “İyiyim.”

“Kısa bir ara verip bir şeyler içelim mi?” Baek ve Nini başlarıyla onayladılar. “Pekâlâ, hadi şuraya gidelim.”

Yemek standının yanındaki masalara oturduklarında Chanyeol içecek ve atıştırmalık sipariş verdi. Jongin'in gözyaşları kirazlı sodası ve sosislisi gelinceye kadar kurumuştu bile.

Baekhyun da kendine bir sosisli almıştı ancak ketçap ve hardal sosu önüne koyulurken bir ısırık bile alamadı. Koku midesini bulandırmıştı. Derin bir nefes alarak suyu aldı.

“Miden mi bulanıyor?”

Başını sallayarak sudan büyük bir yudum aldı. Chanyeol uzanarak sosisli tabağını önünden çekti.

“Güzel değil mi?” Jongin ağzındakini çiğnerken sordu. Baekhyun yutkunup başını iki yana sallayınca kaşlarını çattı. “Ben çok sevdim.”

“Baekhyun şu anda biraz hasta hissediyor, bu yüzden yiyemiyor.”

“Ben yiyebilir miyim?”

Babası güldü. “İstersen tabi.”

Jongin neşeyle hımladı ve sosislisini yerken Baekhyun sudan biraz daha içti. Yüzü solmuştu ve hiç iyi görünmüyordu. “Sana çay alayım mı?”

Baek hemen reddetti. “Hayır, canım istemiyor. Su içeceğim.”

Chanyeol’ü şaşırtarak Jongin iki sosisliyi ve sodasını da bitirmiş tatlı bile istemişti. Baekhyun dondurmalara parlayan gözlerle bakıp uzak durmuştu. Ortalık yerde kusmak istemiyordu.

Yaklaşık bir iki saat daha orada vakit geçirdiler; dolanıp farklı deniz hayvanlarını izlediler. Bu sefer Jongin oyuncakçıdaki en büyük pelüşe atılıp babasına gözlerini süzmeyi başarıyla atlatmıştı.

Satıcı pelüşün fiyatını söyleyince Chanyeol’ün yüzündeki ifade Baekhyun’u kıkırdattı. Yine de ödemeyi yapmıştı.

Yeni pelüşüne sıkıca sarılan Jongin arabaya hoplaya zıplaya gitti. Gün içindeki olaylardan yorgun düşen Jongin yeni kutup ayısı pelüşüne sarılarak araba koltuğunda uyuyakaldı.

Chanyeol dar park alanından arabayı çıkartırken Baekhyun’un karnı seslice guruldayana kadar ortam sessizdi. Mafya baronu gülerek Baekhyun’a baktı. “Sanırım yiyecek bir şeyler bulmalıyız.”

Baekhyun kızarmış yanaklarla başını salladı. “Evet, sanırım.”

“Pekâlâ. Bir yere uğrayıp bir şeyler alalım. Hâlâ miden bulanıyor mu?”

“Hayır,” diye cevapladı Baek. “Ama bugün yağlı yemesem iyi olur.”

Baekhyun bütün fast food’ların arabaya servis olduğunu olduğunu biliyordu ama kahve dükkânlarının da böyle bir servisi olduğunu öğrenmesi onun için yeni bir şeydi. Kahve ve pasta siparişini arabanıza verebilmenize çok şaşırmıştı. Kocaman gözlerle etrafı izlerken Chanyeol’ün ne sipariş ettiğini kaçırmıştı.

Elma dilimleri ve üzümün yanında hindi panini, büyük kupa yeşil çaylı latte gelmişti. Chanyeol kendisine de kahve sipariş etmişti ve arabanın içine taze çekilmiş kahvenin kokusu dağıldı.

“Arkadaki minik adam için bebekcino ister misiniz, efendim?”

“Evet, neden olmasın. Teşekkür ederim.”

“Tarçınlı mı yoksa kakaolu mu?” genç kadın arkadaş canlısı gülümsemesiyle sordu.

“Kakao lütfen.”

“Marşmelovlu mu?”

“Kesinlikle.” Chanyeol güldü.

“Pekâlâ. Bir dakikaya döneceğim.” Dediği gibi hızla geldi ve Chanyeol’e küçük, renkli bir kupa verdi. “Geldiğiniz için teşekkürler, iyi günler. Hoşça kalın.”

Chanyeol arabayı sürerken Baekhyun bebekcinoya sonra Jongin'e baktı. Başı sağa sola sallanan çocuk hâlâ huzurla uyuyordu. “Onu uyandıralım mı?”

“Hayır, bırakalım uyusun. Sonra içebilir.”

“Ama soğuyacak.”

“Sanki umursar. Sütün üstünde marşmelov işte. İçerken sıcaklığına bakmayacaktır.”

Baekhyun hımlayarak önüne döndü ve paninisini çıkardı. Bir ısırık aldığında mutluluktan mırladı. “Çok nefis. Denemek ister misin?”

Chanyeol uzanıp sandviçten bir ısırık aldı. “Oh, gerçekten iyiymiş.” Baekhyun’a geri vererek söyledi. “Torpido gözünde ıslak mendil var. Verir misin?”

“Oh, tabii ki.” Torpido gözünü açtığında tuhaf, beyaz bir şey ayağının altına düşünce Baekhyun çığlık attı. “Aman tanrım.”

Mafya baronu hemen ne düştüğüne baktı. “Ah, buradaymış. Her yerde bunu arıyorduk.”

“Ne bu?” diye sordu Baek. Islak mendili aldıktan sonra yere uzanıp tuhaf şeyi de aldı.

“Jongin'in Baymax figürü.” Ellerini silerken cevapladı uzun adam. “Buraya koyduğumu bilmiyordum. Haftalardır nerede olduğunu sorup duruyor.”

“Şey,” Baek kıkırdadı. “Bulduk işte.” Beyaz robotu inceledikten sonra arkaya uzanıp Jongin'in yanına koydu.

Önüne dönüp yiyeceğini ve içeceğini bitirdi. Yeşil çaylı lattesini içerken hafifçe geğirdi “Amanın, çok üzgünüm.” Ağzını kapatarak özür diledi. “Pardon.”

“Sadece hava mı sıkıştı yoksa yeniden miden mi bulandı?” Chanyeol sordu.

“Hayır, sadece basit bir geğirtiydi,” dedi Baek. “Artık midem bulanmıyor ve umarım öyle devam eder. Midemin bulanmasını hiç istemiyorum. Nefret ediyorum. Hissi berbat.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Baekhyun o kadar şanslı değildi ve hafta ilerlerken en kötü sabah bulantısıyla karşılaştı. Su, papatya çayı ve mercimek çorbası yeni en yakın arkadaşları olmuştu ve onlardan bıkmıştı.

“Baekhyun! Sakın!”

Baek irkildi ve kurabiye kavanozundan aşırdığı kurabiyeyi düşürdü. Başını kapıya çevirince Luhan’la karşılaştı. “A-Ama ben gerçekten istiyorum—“

“Yine kusacaksın,” dedi Çinli. “Bunu mu istiyorsun?”

“Hayır. Ama çorbadan bıktım.”

“Biliyorum ve anlıyorum ama tek bir kurabiye gün boyunca hastalanmana yetiyor.” Baekhyun’un dudak büzüşüne kıkırdadı Luhan. “Hadi surat asma. Yakında geçecek.”

“Umarım.” Çinli adam ona sarılınca Baek başını Luhan’ın omzuna yasladı. Luhan küçük karnını nazikçe dürtünce başını eğerek kıkırdadı. “Büyüdü.”

“Görebiliyorum.” Luhan güldü. “Birkaç hafta sonra bunu saklamak için Chanyeol’den tişört çalman gerekecek.”

“Yarın gelip benimle bakacak mısın?”

Luhan hemen başını salladı. “Üzgünüm.”

Baekhyun sızlandı. “Aww lütfen. Lütfen! Sehun’la konuşmak zorunda değilsin, onu görmezden gel.”

Çinlinin dudaklarından iç çekiş döküldü. “Baek, lütfen. Onunla karşılaşmayı gerçekten istemiyorum. Tüm gün onu görmediğime memnunum.”

Baek dudak büzdü. “Haftalar oldu. Onu affedemez misin?”

“Hayır.”

“Ama özür diledi.”

“Lanet özürle alakalı değil.” Luhan homurdandı. “O kim oluyor da benimle öyle konuşabileceğini sanıyor? O gün ruh halinin bozuk olması umurumda değil, söyleyecek güzel şeyi yoksa adam olup çenesini kapalı tutmalıydı. Evet, birbirimizle alay edip dalaşıyorduk ama bu ona bana o şekilde saldırma hakkı vermez.”

“Biliyorum,” Baek mırıldandı. “Artık beraber vakit geçiremememiz beni biraz üzüyor.”

“Belki bir gün yine olur.”

“Umarım o gün çabuk gelir.”

“Aww, surat asma artık.” Luhan güldü. “Hava bugün çok güzel. Bir fincan çay alıp temiz hava alalım mı?”

“Olur,” Baek gülümsedi. “Ama sen de papatya çayı içersen.”

Luhan burnunu kırıştırdı ama başını salladı. “T-Tamam, olur.”

Sıkıca giyinip ellerinde iki fincanla bahçeye çıktılar ve büyük kiraz ağacının altındaki banka oturdular. Kar tamamen erimişti ve yerde otlar biraz biraz çıkmaya başlamıştı.

“Ah, buranın çiçeklerle benzemesini sabırsızlıkla bekliyorum.”

Luhan hımladı. “Evet, nefes kesici derecede güzel. Jongin bu sene nasıl olacak acaba? Geçen sene yerden sürekli çiçek topluyordu. Çiçek tarhlarında sürekli boş yerler oluyordu.”

“Hayır ya,” Baek güldü. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet. Heesoo topladığı çiçeklerle evdeki her vazoyu dolduruyordu.”

“Bu sene nasıl olacak bakalım?” Baek kıkırdadı. “Belki bu sene çiçeklere farklı bakar.”

“Okula başlayacağı için mi diyorsun?”

Hamile olan başını salladı. “Evet. Okulların kendi çiçek tarhları ve hatta seraları oluyor. Eminim çok yakında çiçekleri ve bitkileri öğrenir.”

Luhan kıkırdayarak çayını yudumladı. “Pekâlâ, Jongin okula başlayacağı için çok heyecanlı. Sen de heyecanlı mısın?”

“Evet.” Baek gülümsedi. “Biraz da gergin. Yani daha önce hiç özel öğretmenim olmadı.”

Luhan güldü. “Chanyeol belki sana kalın gözlüklü ve kenafir bakışlı yaşlı, huysuz bir profesör bulmuştur.”

“Düz gömlek ve papyonlu falan?” Baek kıs kıs güldü.

“Evet. Sen matematik problemleriyle uğraşırken arkanda durup ensene soluğunu verecek.”

“Umarım olmaz.” Baek titredi. “Umarım iyi birisidir.”

“Umarım.” Luhan başını salladı. “Yeol seni seviyor sonuçta. Eminim çok karizmatik birisini tutmuştur.” Baekhyun’un yüzü düşünce Luhan’ın gülümsemesi de soldu. “Tanrım, şimdi ne oldu? Ben sana üzülmek konusunda ne dedim?”

“H-Hiç.”

“Yalan söyleme. Kötü bir yalancısın. Hadi dökül bakalım.”

Baek dudak büzdü. “Yeol seni seviyor sonuçta, dedin ama b-biliyor musun, b-bundan şüpheliyim a-ama—“

“Aman ya, yine bu seks konusu mu?” Baek başını sallayınca Luhan sessizce güldü. “Baek, sana bu konuda gerçekten yardım edemem. Ona söylemek zorundasın.”

“Nasıl söyleyeceğimi bilmiyorum.” Genç olan sızlandı.

“Tanrım. Yakasından tut, gözlerinin içine bak ve ‘becer beni’ de.” Luhan durakladı. “Tamam, şu anda olduğun durumdan dolayı muhtemelen yapmayacaktır. Ama konuyu anlar. Ona söylemen gerekiyor.”

Baekhyun yüzünü buruşturup sızlandı yeniden. “Nasıl?”

Bu sefer Luhan sızlandı. “Baek, bilmiyorum. Bir dahaki sefer ortam ısındığında fazlasını istediğini söyle. Tanrım cidden. Onunla cinsel ilişkim oldu, biliyorum ama bunu seninle konuşmak çok tuhaf.”

“Özür dilerim.” Baek özür diledi. Luhan’a bakarak kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Ne?”

“Ne ne? Hiç.”

“Hayır, söyle. Ne düşünüyordun?!”

Banka yaslanarak Luhan gökyüzüne baktı. “Şu ana kadar seninle neden sevişmediğini düşünüyordum. Neden öyle düşündüğünü görebiliyorum, yine de bu kadar çok dayanma gücünün olması beni çok şaşırtıyor. Fakat sanırım kendini kontrol etmek için düzenli olarak Elizabeth takılıyordur.”

“E-Elizabeth takılmak mı?”

Luhan, Baekhyun’un şaşkın yüzüne döndü. “Aman ya,” güldü. “Onu unutalım gitsin, tamam mı?”

“N-Neden? Ne demek istedin?”

Dudaklarını birbirine bastıran Luhan başını iki yana salladı. “Yok, sana söylemeyeceğim.” Baekhyun’un masumluğu onu bitirecekti. “Unut gitsin. Lütfen!”

Baek yanaklarını şişirerek homurdandı. “Bu haksızlık.”

“Pekâlâ, hayat adil değildir tatlım. Bununla yaşamak zorundasın. Vay baksana.” Boş fincanını Baekhyun’a gösterdi. “Çayımı bitirmişim. İnanılmaz, papatya çayından nefret ediyorum.”

“Hey, konuyu değiştirmeye çalışma.” Genç olan sızlandı.

“Akşam yemeğinde yine mercimek çorbası mı olacak?”

“Deneme bile.” Baek kollarını göğsünde birleştirdi. “Bu benim dikkatimi dağıtmak için kötü bir konu. Gece dışarı çıkıp yiyecek sipariş ettiğinizi biliyorum. Dün tavuk yediniz!”

“Ah ş-şey,” Luhan sırıttı. “Affedersin. Ama nasıl anladın?”

“Biriniz geri dönüp neşeyle tavuk ve biranızın olduğunu duyurduğunda içecek bir şeyler alacaktım. Chanyeol de yedi, değil mi?”

“Onu suçlayabilir misin?”

“Hayır.” Hamile olan dudak büzdü. “Sizin için üzülüyorum. Ben şu anda sadece bunu yiyebiliyorum diye sizin de her gece mercimek çorbası içmeniz gerekmiyor.”

“Sana karşı dürüst olabilirim, değil mi? Önünde farklı bir şey yersek gözyaşlarına boğulduğun için seninle beraber onu yiyoruz. Ruh hali değişimlerinin eşi benzeri yok. Sadece yemek konusunda böyle olmana seviniyorum.”

“Bıktım artık ama Sehun daha bunun başlangıç olduğunu söyledi.”

“Pozitif olalım.” Luhan gülümseyerek Baek’in omzunu dürttü. “Belki çok yakında tuhaf aşermelerin başlar. O zaman istediğini yiyebilirsin.”

“Umarım olmaz. Canım aniden bir şey çekti diye gecenin bir yarısı uyanıp Chanyeol’e huysuzluk etmek istemiyorum.”

“Tatlım, sen adamını tanımıyorsun.” Nişancı güldü. “Altın tozu serpilmiş peynirli nugget istesen bile sana bulacaktır. Bekle de gör.”

Baek yüzünü buruşturdu. Chanyeol onun için çok şey yapmıştı ama adam gecenin bir yarısı kalkıp Baekhyun’a aşerdiği şeyi getireceğini hayal edemiyordu.

Luhan haklı olabilirdi, henüz onu yeterince tanımıyordu. Her geçen gün adam hakkında yeni bir şeyler öğreniyordu.

“İçeri geçelim mi?”

“Üşüdün mü?” Luhan’ın kollarını okşadığını fark edince sordu Baek.

“Biraz. Sanırım hasta oluyorum.”

“Olamaz, o zaman acele edelim. Hasta olmanı istemem.”

Eve girdiklerinde iki genç adam holde heyecanla zıplayan Jongin'le karşılaştılar. “Baehyunnie, Luhannie, bakın! Üniformam! Bu sefer uydu!”

“Havalısın,” Luhan başparmaklarını kaldırarak söyledi. “Okul sonunda başlıyor, ha?”

“Evet! Evet! Baba, okula gidene kadar kaç kere daha uyumam gerekiyor?”

“Altı,” diye cevapladı adam ve mutfaktan çıktı. “Çok bir şey kalmadı.” Oğlu sızlanınca ekledi. “Şimdi lütfen üniformanı çıkar. Kirletmeyelim.”

“Peki,” dedi Jongin ve odasına koşturdu.

“Siz neredeydiniz?”

“Bahçede.” Baek cevapladı. “Hava çok güzel olduğu için Luhan dışarıya çıkalım dedi.”

Chanyeol başını sallayıp Baek’in elindeki kupaya baktı. “Bugün nasıl hissediyorsun?” diye sordu ve genç olanın boynunu nazikçe tuttu. “Bulantın var mı?”

Başını iki yana sallayarak gözlerini kapattı Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’ün ensesindeki parmaklarının hoş hissiyle iç çekti. “Hayır, hiç. Yine de kurabiye yemek üzereydim. Bitmesini gerçekten istiyorum.”

“Eninde sonunda geçecek,” dedi mafya baronu ve gülümsedi. Bakışlarını Baekhyun’dan Luhan’a çevirdi. “Bu gece bir misafirimiz var,” dedi.

“Tanıdığım biri mi?”

“Tav olduğun biri.”

Luhan inledi. “Ah olamaz! Gerçekten mi? Neden?”

“Sehun istediğini söyledi, o yüzden ben de buraya çağırdım.”

Çinli homurdandı. “Gidebilir miyim?”

“Neden?”

“Hadi ya, cevabı biliyorsun.”

“Hayır, kalmanı istiyorum,” söyledi Chanyeol.

“Senden nefret ediyorum.”

“Ettiğini biliyorum.” Adam güldü. “Sen de bir şey almak istemez misin?”

“Çok isterdim ama bana dokunmayacak. Ölmeyi yeğlerim.”

“Dramatikleşme.”

“İstediğim gibi dramatikleşirim. Chanyeol, hadi ya, lütfen.”

Mafya baronu başını iki yana salladı. “Ortalığı ayağa kaldıracağını biliyorsun. Hepinizin güvende olduğu yerde, burada olmanızı istiyorum.”

Luhan homurdanarak söyledi. “İyi.”

Luhan’ın fincanını sıkıca tutup ayaklarını vura vura bodruma gitmesini izledi Baek. “Şey, kim geliyor?”

“Bir arkadaşım.” Chanyeol cevapladı. “Sehun’u boyamaya geliyor.”

“Sehun’u boyamaya mı?”

“Evet, Sehun dövme yaptıracak.”

“Gerçekten mi?” Baekhyun’un gözleri kocaman oldu. “Çok havalı. İzleyebilir miyim?”

“Şey, bunu sanırım Sehun’a sormalısın.”

“Arkadaşın da mafyadan mı?”

“Öyle. Çinli bir çetenin başı.”

“Çinli.” Baek mırıldandı. “Luhan neden ondan nefret ediyor?”

“Tam biliyorum diyemem. Luhan’ın ondan ölümüne nefret ettiğini biliyorum sadece. Cevap arıyorsan Luhan’a kendin sormalısın.”

Baek hımlayarak başını salladı. Chanyeol’ün arkadaşım dediği ve Luhan’ın tav olduğu bu kişiyi merak ediyordu.

Beklenen misafir akşam oldukça geç vakitte geldi. Chanyeol’ün adamlarından birisi kapıyı açıp bir adamı eğilerek selamladığında saat neredeyse on olmuştu. Baekhyun adamı ve abartılı görünüşünü inceledi.

Dışarı karanlık olmasına rağmen adam koyu renkler giyiyordu. Bir kürk omuzlarına atılmış, deri pantolonu ve çizmeleriyle tezat oluşturuyordu. Her bir parmağında parlayan altın yüzükler ve kulaklarında altın küpeler vardı.

Adam arkasındaki birkaç adamıyla holde ilerlerken Baekhyun mutfağa doğru geriledi. Canlı ve tehlikeli bir havası vardı.

“Aman da aman, yüce Anka nefes alıyor ve yaşıyormuş. İyi görünüyorsun Chanyeol. Her zamanki gibi yakışıklısın.”

“Ben de övgüne karşılık verirdim ama yüzünü bir şey örtmüş.”

Adam kıkırdayarak güneş gözlüklerini çıkardı ve delici bakışları ortaya çıktı. “Dilin her zamanki kadar keskin.”

Chanyeol gülerek adama sarıldı ve arkadaş canlısı bir karşılama sundu. “Yolculuğun nasıldı?”

“Beklediğimden sessiz. Tek bir olay vardı. Büyük bir şey değil.”

“Kimdi?”

“Oh, sorma hiç. Kim Yu-bilmem ne, onu tanımıyorum ama bir daha bizi rahatsız edemez. Sen nasılsın? Geçen yıl sorun yaşadığını duydum.”

Chanyeol başını salladı ve bir saniyeliğine gözlerini kapattı. “Yaşadım ama geçmişte kaldı. Şimdi önümüzdeki sağlara odaklanmayı tercih ediyorum.”

“Güzel,” dedi adam. “İş bitiriciyimdir biliyorsun. Bana anlattığın şu korkusuz hemşire kim?”

Baekhyun, Sehun’a baktı. Hemşirenin ellerini ovuşturmasından gergin olduğunu görebiliyordu. Chanyeol el sallayıp yanına çağırınca birazcık irkilmişti.

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, bunu her zaman nasıl yapıyorsun? Ehil ve yakışıklı. O—“

Çinli yanında belirince Baekhyun’un dikkati Luhan’a kaydı. “Tanrım, şu şerefsize bak. Kusabilirim.”

“O kim?” diye sordu Baek.

“Huang Zitao, Çin’in en etkili mafya çetesinin başı. Elini hayal edebileceğin her türlü illegal işe bulaştırmıştır. Çoğunlukla. Çocuk kaçaklığında işi yok—sanırım bunun nedeni Yeol’le arkadaş olmaları.”

“Neden arkadaş kelimesini tuhafça söyledin?”

Luhan omuz silkti. “Gerçekten arkadaş değiller. Yani gerçek arkadaşlık değil. Arkadaşça olabilirler ama bu durum saniyeler içinde değişebilir.”

“Olmasını bekliyormuş gibi çıkıyor sesin.”

“Ah evet, o göt kafalının Yeol’den bir mermi yemesini görmek için her şeyimi yaparım.”

“Neden ya?”

“Çünkü o—“

“Luhan, görmeyeli uzun zaman oldu.”

İki genç adam başlarını Chanyeol’ün arkadaşına doğru çevirdiler.

“Son gördüğüm zamanki kadar güzelsin.”

“Sen de maalesef hâlâ yaşıyorsun.” Luhan tısladı.

“Chanyeol, kediciğin çok terbiyesizleşmiş. Ona biraz saygı öğretmelisin.”

“Eğlence neresinde?” Chanyeol konuştu. “Ayrıca sen kendin ona saygı göstersen iyi edersin. Elleri seninkinden daha kıvraktır.”

“Oh, bilmiyordum.” Tao, Luhan’a bakarak söyledi.

“Bilmediğin çok şey var.” Yeol mırıldandı. “Ve ona kedicik deme. Öyle olmadığını biliyorsun.”

Baekhyun kaşlarını çattı ve Çinliye baktı. Chanyeol’ün bu adamla arkadaş olmasına inanamıyordu. Adamın kralmış gibi konuşmasından hoşlanmamıştı.

Baekhyun’un beklediği gibi bodruma gitmediler. Tao ve adamları oturma odasına geçtiler ve çete lideri, Sehun’un dövmesi için gerekli malzemeleri ayarladı. Chanyeol duş almaya gitti ama Luhan da gitmek istemesine rağmen yakında kaldı.

Baek kocaman gözlerle adamın dövme silahı ve renkli tüpler çıkarmasını izliyordu. “Hey, selam güzellik. Seni de mühürlememi ister misin?”

“Ah, y-yok,” dedi Baek. “T-Teşekkürler.”

“Yazık oldu. Kırmızı sende çok iyi dururdu.”

“Geri bas, Tao. Onu rahat bırak.” Luhan durduğu yerden kızdı.

“Dilini ısır, **Xiǎolù. Eminim kendi adına konuşabilir.”**

**“Bana öyle seslenme!”**

**Adam gülerek cevapladı ve sesli bir öpücük attı—Luhan karşılığında silah hareketi çekti. Adam pes ederek alayını bıraktı ve dikkatini dövme teçhizatına verdi. “Ee Shixun, söylesene. Ne iş çeviriyorsun?” eldivenleri giyerken Sehun’a sordu.**

**“Ne iş mi çeviriyorum?” Sehun tekrarladı. “Anlamadım.”**

“Aklında bir dövme tasarımı var mı yoksa Chanyeol’ünkünü bel sokumuna mı yaptıracaksın?”

“Bel sokumu mu?!”

Tao gülünce adamları da güldü. “Endişelenme, gerçekten bel sokumu dövmesi değil. Çetelerin bel sokumu imzaları deriz. Çünkü böylece hangi çeteye ait olduğun kolayca bilinir.”

“Oh, a-anladım.” Sehun yutkundu. “Aslında çeteye bağımı temsil edecek bir şey düşünmüştüm. Mümkünse biraz da küçük.”

“Mümkün değil diye bir şey olamaz,” dedi Tao. Hımlayarak odaya bakındı. “Xi-Luhan, buraya gel lütfen.”

“Neden gelecekmişim?”

“Shixun’a dövmeni göstermek istiyorum.”

“Dövmen mi var?!”

Sehun ve Baekhyun aynı anda sordular ve Luhan hıhladı. “Ne var? Neden bu kadar şaşırdınız?!”

“Dövmen olduğunu hiç düşünmemiştim.” Baek dürüstçe cevapladı ve Sehun başını salladı.

Luhan homurdanarak öne çıktı ve adam tişörtüne uzanınca Tao’nun eline vurdu. “Dokunma bana. Kendim gösterebilirim.”

Çete lideri sessizce homurdandı ve sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı. Luhan tişörtünü kaldırırken pantolonunu da hafifçe indirdi.

Bir geyik silueti ortaya çıkınca Baekhyun’un dudaklarından şaşırmış bir fısıltı döküldü. “Çok güzel.”

“Gördüğünüz gibi,” Tao konuşmaya başladı. “Luhan’ın parçası oldukça narindir. Chanyeol’le bağı detaylarda gizli. Siyah ve kırmızı renkte yapıldı, ayrıca boynuzları alev şeklinde.”

Sehun beden sanatına daha dikkatle bakmak için eğildi. “Nefesini kendine sakla dostum.” Sehun’un ılık nefesi tenini yalayınca Luhan homurdandı.

“Sevdiğin bir şeyi yapıp şekillendirebiliriz.”

Sehun başını sallayarak hımladı.

“Çetenin doktorusun, değil mi?”

“Tam doktoru sayılmaz ama tıp bilgisine sahip kişiyim, evet.”

“Peki, o zaman şu sembol şeysine ne dersin? Asası kanatlardan oluşan şu yılan simgesi?”

“Kadüseden mi bahsediyorsun?”

“Kesinlikle,” dedi Tao ve ellerini çırptı. “Tıp simgesi, değil mi?”

“Evet, öyle.”

“Ona ne dersin? Olur mu? Mesleğini ve çetedeki statünü simgeliyor. Kanatlarını Anka kanatları gibi yapabilirim.”

Tao’nun kolları dövmelere duyduğu tutkuyu yansıtıyordu. Ön kolunun içine doğru eğildi ve dövme tabancasını çalıştırdı. Sehun başını geriye atıp gözlerini kapatırken Baekhyun merakla izliyordu.

Sıcak parmakların çıplak omzuna dokunuşuyla gözlerini açmıştı. Bakışları Luhan’ınkilerle buluştu. “Al,” dedi Çinli olan ve bir kutu kola uzattı. “Biraz şekere ihtiyacın var. Ay kadar solgun görünüyorsun.”

“Teşekkürler,” Sehun gülümseyerek kutuyu aldı. Bir yudum aldı ve soğuk içeceğin boğazından kaymasına izin verdi. İğnenin acısına katlanmada sıkıntı yaşıyordu. Tao’nun sadece tek bir noktada çalıştığını hissediyordu ve kolunu çekme arzusu hissediyordu ama Tao’nun durmasına bir defa izin verirse bir daha cesaret edemeyeceğini bildiği için ara vermek istemiyordu da.

Kola dolaşım sisteminin yeniden aksaksızca çalışmasına ve iğnenin acısına yardımcı olmuştu. Luhan kalan zamanında onu meşgul etmişti.

Tamamlanmış parça mükemmeldi ve Tao iğneyi çektiğinde vızıltı durunca Sehun derin bir nefes verdi. “Tamam, hepsi bitti.”

“Vay, muhteşem oldu.” Baek mırıldandı. Çinlinin Sehun’un dövmesini temizleyip folyo ile sarmasını izledi. “Folyoyu neden kullandın?”

“Koruma için,” diye cevapladı adam. “Bir dövme iyileşmesi gereken açık bir yaradır.” Sehun’a baktı. “Sanırım sana nasıl bakman gerektiğini söylememe gerek yok.”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, biliyorum.”

“Güzel.” Sandalyesine yaslanan Tao eldivenlerini çıkardı. “İş tamam. Hadi kendimize bir içecek alalım.”

“Gidip Chanyeol’ü getireyim.” Luhan duyurarak hemen üst kattaki adamın yanına gitti.

“O zaman ben de bize içecek bir şeyler getireyim.”

Tao’nun iki adamı da odadan çıktı ve Baekhyun farkına varamadan adamla yalnız kalmıştı. Koltukta oturmuş tişörtünün kolunu çekiştirirken ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu.

“Ee güzel çocuk.” Adam ona doğru eğilerek aniden konuştu. Dirseklerini dizlerine koyarak Baek’e gülümsedi. “Gerçekten bir dövme istemiyor musun? Ufacık bir tane bile?”

Baek başını iki yana salladı. “H-Hayır, gerçekten. Ama teşekkür ederim.”

“Kendimi tanıtma zamanım olmadı. Ben Huang Zitao ama bana Tao diyebilirsin.”

“Tanıştığımıza m-memnun oldum, Tao. Baekhyun ben.”

“Baekhyun ha? Sana Buoxian dememin sakıncası var mı? Korece isimleri hatırlamakta kötüyümdür.”

“Oh, olur. Sorun değil. Bu yüzden mi Sehun’a shi-“

“Shixun, evet.” Tao başını salladı. “Alışkanlığım.”

“Ama Luhan Çinli. Neden onu farklı isimle çağırıyorsun?”

“Luhan’ın ilk hecesi ‘geyik’ demek. **Xiǎolù da ‘küçük geyik’ anlamına geliyor.”**

**Baekhyun hımladı. “Oh, anladım. Ama o ismi neden sevmiyor?”**

**“Xiǎolù’dan bahsetmeyelim. Senden bahsedelim. Chanyeol’ün takımında böyle bir güzelliği olduğunu bilmiyorum.”**

**“Ah, ben çetenin parçası değilim.”**

**“Değil misin?” Tao bir kaşını kaldırdı ve kıkırdadı. “Anlıyorum. Yeni sularda yüzmek istersen, sana numaramı bırakacağım.”**

**Adamın ne demek istediğini anlamayan Baek ağzını açtı ama o konuşamadan araya biri girdi. Sehun bir kutu birayla dönmüştü. Yanında birkaç çeşit alkol de getirerek sehpaya bıraktı.**

**Tao’nun adamları da aynı anda döndüler. Birisinin elinde şık bardaklar varken diğeri içeriği yeşil olan şişeyi patronuna verdi.**

“Ben gidip diğer bardakları getireyim.” Sehun dedikten sonra gitti.

Baek başını salladı ama dikkati Tao’nun elindeki şişedeydi. “O nedir?” diye sordu ve adamın içeceği bardağa koymasını izledi.

“Bir çeşit çay.” Adam bir süre sessiz kaldıktan sonra cevapladı. Adamların getirdiği şekerden iki küp alıp bir kaşığa koydu. Gözlerini kısarak adamın yeşil içecekten şekere dökmesini ve sonra yakmasını izleyen Baekhyun nefesini tuttu.

Karamelize olmuş şeker kokusu havayı sarmıştı ve içeceğe konulana kadar küpler yanmıştı. Şekeri ve içeceği karıştıran Tao Baekhyun’un önüne koydu bardağı. “Al, denesene.”

Baek tereddüt etti ama sonunda bardağı eline aldı. İçeceği kokladı ve yüzünü buruşturdu. “Uh, tuhaf kokuyor.”

“Tadı kokusundan iyidir.”

Tao’nun sözlerinden cesaret alan Baek bardağı dudaklarına götürdü. “Baek!” adamın bağırışıyla Baekhyun bardağı indirdi. Luhan koşarak yanına geldi ve içeceği ondan aldı. “Ne halt ettiğini sanıyorsun?”

“Sakinleş, **Xiǎolù. Buoxian’a rahatlaması için ufak bir içki karışımı hazırladım.”**

“Şaka mı yapıyorsun lan? Ona saf alkol içirecektin.”

Baek soludu. “Çay o-olduğunu söylemiştin.” Kocaman gözlerle Luhan’a baktı. “Özür dilerim bilmiyordum! İçmedim, yemin ederim!”

“Sorun değil,” dedi Luhan, sesi yine sakindi. Tao’ya dönerek kaşlarını çattı. “Pisliğini kendine sakla!”

Olanlardan dolayı şok olan Baekhyun aniden aşırı rahatsız hissetmişti. Tişörtünün kenarıyla oynayarak ayağa kalktı. “Ben, şey, ben gidiyorum.”

“Ah neden ya? Biraz daha kal,” dedi Tao. “Seni daha çok tanımak isterim.”

“Onu boş ver,” dedi Luhan ve Baekhyun’u nazikçe kapıya yönlendirdi. Baek’i merdivenlere kadar götürdü ve omzunu sıktı. “Korkma. Bir şey olmadı.” Gülümsedi.

Baek başını salladı. “T-Tamam.”

“Duş al, kitap oku ya da sakinleşecek bir şeyler yap.”

“Sen dönecek misin?”

Luhan başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, gidip öfkemi mankenlerden çıkartacağım. Yoksa seninle gelmemi mi istersin?”

“Hayır, sorun değil. Sanırım uyuyacağım. Uykum var.”

“Pekâlâ, iyi geceler o zaman.”

“İyi geceler.” Merdivenlerden çıkıp özel daireye giderken yarı yolda Chanyeol’le karşılaştı.

“Oh yatıyor musun?” diye sordu adam. “Solgun görünüyorsun.” Dedi.

“Şey, b-biraz yoruldum,” dedi Baek ve Chanyeol başını okşayınca gözlerini kapattı. “Belki uyumadan önce biraz kitap okurum.”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Çok kalmam.” Genç olanın başına nazik bir öpücük kondurdu.

Chanyeol arkadaşıyla içmek ve Sehun’un dövmesini kontrol etmek için aşağıya inerken Baekhyun kendisini mafya baronunun yumuşak yatağına bıraktı. Derin bir nefes alıp verdi. Kalbi hızla atıyordu ve saf alkol içmeye ne kadar yaklaştığını düşünmek bile istemiyordu. Çok saf olduğu için Tao’nun ona gerçekten çay verdiğini düşünmüştü.

“Tanrım, ne kadar aptalsın.” Kendi kendine mırıldandı. Tao gibi bir adamın kutlama yapmak için çay içmeyeceği apaçıktı.

Tek bir yudum olsa da Baekhyun’un neredeyse içecek olması zihnini kurcalıyordu. Daha önce hiç alkol içmemişti ve nasıl tepki vereceğini bilmiyordu, özellikle de az önceki saf alkoldü.

Ve bunun bebeğine zarar verebileceği düşüncesi onu gözyaşlarına boğuyordu.

Chanyeol arkadaşının yanında uzun kalmamıştı ve Baekhyun’u şaşırtarak alkol kokmuyordu. Chanyeol’ün bir kadeh şarap ya da viski içmiş olabileceğini düşünmüştü ama adam yatağa girerken Baekhyun hiç alkol kokusu almamıştı.

“Hâlâ uyanıksın.”

“Uyumakta zorlandım.”

“Neden?” diye sordu Chanyeol. “İyi hissetmiyor musun?”

“Ben—“ Baekhyun derin bir nefes aldı ve hemen gözleri yaşlarla yanmaya başladı. “Az daha çok aptalca bir şey yapacaktım.”

Chanyeol kaşlarını çatarak başını iki yana salladı. “Az daha aptalca bir şey yapacağını söylerken ne demek istedin?”

“T-Tao bana bir i-içecek verdi ve ç-çay olduğunu söyledi. İçmedim, yemin ederim! L-Luhan durdurdu ama—“

“Hey,” Baekhyun hıçkırmaya başlayınca Chanyeol araya girdi. Yüzünü kavradı ve gözyaşlarını sildi. “Sakinleş.”

“A-Ama ben—“ Baek hıçkırdı, alt dudağı titriyordu. “B-Bilmiyordum—“

Chanyeol ona yumuşakça gülümsedi. “Sorun değil. Hiçbir şey olmamış. Özür dilemene gerek yok.”

“A—“

“Bilemezdin,” dedi adam. “Yeşil bir içecekti ve içine şeker koydu, değil mi?”

Baek başını salladı. “Evet.”

Chanyeol iç çekti. “Hiç sorun değil, bilemezdin. Sakinleşmeye çalış, tamam mı?”

Gözlerini kapatarak Baekhyun başını salladı. Düzensizleşen kalbini sakinleştirmek için birkaç kez derin nefes aldı. Chanyeol’ün bir eli ensesine kayarken diğer eli sırtına kaydı. Nazik okşayışlar onu sonunda sakinleştirmişti.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un kirpiklerinin titreşmesini izledi. Yanakları hâlâ gözyaşlarıyla ıslaktı ama kuruyordu. Elini genç olanın sırtında gezdirirken diğer yandan ensesine nazikçe masaj yapıyordu. Hamile olanın tamamen rahatlayıp uykuya dalması çok sürmemişti.

Uzun bir süre Chanyeol gerçekten uykuya daldığından emin olana kadar Baekhyun’un yüzünü izledi ve sonra uzanıp ışıkları kapatarak kendisi de uyudu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Tao’nun yüzü yüzüne yaklaşmıştı ve delici gözleri ona bakıyordu. Ruhuna bakıyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

Baekhyun nefes almakta zorlanıyordu. Nedense bedeni ağırlaşmıştı ve hareket edemiyordu. Başını eğdiğinde ellerinin ve ayak bileklerinin kalın iplerle bağlandığını görünce şok oldu.

İplerinden kurtulmaya çalıştı ama her hareketinde daha da darlaşıyorlardı. Nefesi tekledi ve kalbi hızlandı. Nabzının boğazında attığını hissedebiliyordu.

Başını kaldırarak dudaklarını ayırdı ama kelimeleri çıkmıyordu. Korkuyla açılan gözlerle Tao’ya baktı. Adam ondan uzaklaşmıştı ve sırıtarak arkasından bir dövme silahı çıkardı.

Baekhyun dondu, yardım için bağırmaya çalıştı ama ağzından nefes sesinden başka bir şey çıkmadı. Çinli adam önüne oturduğunda ve çıplak baldırını tek eliyle kavradığında titriyordu.

Dövme silahı vızıldamaya başladı ve Baekhyun’un tek yapabildiği Tao’nun silahı bacağına indirmesini ve etini dürtmeye başlamasını izlemekti. Dayanılmaz bir acıydı ve Baekhyun katlanmak zorundaydı. Tao’nun ondan uzaklaşması için başka şansı yoktu.

Deli bir adam gibi silahı bacağında gezdiriyordu Çinli ve arkasında mürekkep ve kan izleri bırakıyordu. İşinden memnunmuş gibi göründüğünde Tao aleti yere bıraktı ve eğilerek tanıdık görünen likör şişesini aldı.

“Hadi içelim.”

Baekhyun başını iki yana salladı ve Tao sertçe çenesini kavrayınca ağladı.

“İstemiyor musun? Ama ben içmeni istiyorum.”

Ağzını açmaya ve iğrenç içeceği yutmaya zorlandı, kaçamıyordu.

“Daha.” Adam gülerek şişeyi dudaklarına bastırdı. “Daha.”

“Daha.”

“Daha.”

Baekhyun sesli bir nefesle uyandı ve Chanyeol’ü de uyandırdı. Öksürerek nefes almaya çalışırken Baekhyun örtüyü üzerinden attı ve baldırlarına dokunarak avuçlarını gezdirdi.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol kalkıp ışıkları açtı. Genç olanın çaresiz halini görünce kaşları çatıldı.

Çocuk hızlı hızlı soluyordu ve solgun yüzü terden parlıyordu. Mafya baronu dikkatle uzanarak omzuna dokundu. “Baek?”

Baekhyun dokunuşuyla irkildi ve başını ona çevirdi. “Ben—“ sesi çatlak çıktı. “K-Kâbustu. S-sadece bir k—“ aniden midesinin bulanmasıyla yataktan çıktı ve banyoya koştu.

Klozete eğilerek öğürdü ama midesinden bir şey çıkmadı. Ağlayarak oturdu ve derin nefes aldı.

“İyi misin?”

“Bilmiyorum.” Hıçkırdı.

Chanyeol yanına diz çökerek başını okşadı. “Hasta mısın?”

“B-Biraz,” Baek kekeledi. “B-Bilmiyorum—“

“Yürüyüşe çıkıp temiz hava alalım mı?”

“Ş-Şimdi mi?”

“Evet,” Yeol başını salladı. “Hadi. Giyinelim ve seni sakinleştirmek için dolanalım.”

“Y-Ya Jongin?”

“İyi olacaktır. Uzun süre durmayız. Hadi.”

Uzun olan Baekhyun’u nazikçe kaldırdı ve o farkına varamadan ceketiyle botlarını giymiş evden çıkmışlardı. Soğuk, temiz havayı içine çekti ve derin bir nefes alıp verdi.

Yıldızlarla dolu gökle soğuk bir geceydi ve Baekhyun parıltılara hayranlıkla bakıyordu. Sonra demir kapıya doğru ilerleyen Chanyeol’ün ardından gitti. Kapıyı geçerken gözüne bahçenin sonundaki küçük bungalov takıldı.

“Orada ışık var?”

Chanyeol başını salladı. “Tao burada olduğu sürede konuk evinde kalıyor.”

“Ah, anladım.”

Chanyeol, özellikle o korkutucu rüyadan sonra, Tao’nun yakınlarda olmasından hissettiği rahatsızlığı sezmiş gibi elini tuttu ve kapıdan çıktılar.

Chanyeol konuşarak, Jongin'le okul eşyalarını almaya gideceklerini anlatarak ve Baekhyun’un da onlarla gelmesini istediğini söyleyerek onu meşgul etti. Baekhyun da kendisine özel ders için gerekli malzemeleri alabileceğini söyledi ve Baekhyun yol boyunca kendisiyle konuştuğu için Chanyeol’e minnettardı.

Eve döndüklerinde Baek tamamen sakinleşmişti ve kâbusunu unutmuştu. Chanyeol rüyasını uzaklaştırabilmişti ve yatağa girdiğinde hissettiği tek şey soğuktu.

Titreyerek yorgana sokuldu ve iç çekti.

“İyi misin?”

Başını sallayarak Chanyeol’e baktı. “Birazcık üşüdüm.” Chanyeol yaklaşmasını işaret edince adama sokuldu. Chanyeol ona sarılınca hoşnut bir mırıltı çıkardı.

Adamın büyük, sıcak elleri sırtını ve bacaklarını ısıtmak için okşarken hoş bir his bedenine yayılıyordu. Chanyeol’ün kokusunu içine çekti ve adamın tişörtünü kavrarken gözleri kapandı.

Geçen her dakikayla Baekhyun bedenlerinin eridiğini hissediyordu. İçi gıcıklanıyordu resmen ve Chanyeol’ün el hareketleriyle kasıklarına sıcak bir his yayılıyordu.

Kıpırdanıp bedenini adamın bedenine yasladı. Chanyeol hareketine anında tepki verdi ve eli kayarak parmak uçları eşofmanının bel çizgisine kaydı. Diğer eli baldırının üst tarafına kayıyordu.

Alnına hafif bir öpücük kondurduğunda Baekhyun gözlerini açtı ve gerçek bir öpücük için başını kaldırdı. Baek öpücüğün içine hımladı ve Chanyeol’ün tişörtündeki tutuşu sıkılaştı.

Adam öpücüğü bozduğunda Baek’in başı dönüyordu. Derin bir nefes alarak mafya baronunun üstünü bıraktı ve ellerini göğsünden omuzlarına kaydırdı, parmakları çıplak tene değdi.

“Chanyeol,” fısıltıyla söyledi ve parmaklarını yavaşça adamın boynunda gezdirdi.

Chanyeol hımladı, nazik dokunuştan zevk alıyordu. “Hımm?”

“Seviş benimle.”


End file.
